Töretlen ígéretek
by viktriap
Summary: Sirius Black maradt a titokgazda, és amitől tartott az be is következett. Tíz évvel később, amikor Harry megkezdi tanulmányait a Roxfortban, Lily és James Potter még életben vannak, de életben van Voldemort is és halálos veszélyt jelent. Ez egy gyökeresen
1. Előszó

Sziasztok! Itt a következő történet, ahogy ígértem! Ismét: a történet Robiné (és minden más, amit nem ismertek a könyvekből!) - én csak a fordításért vagyok felelős!

Jó szórakozást!

**_Töretlen ígéretek_**

**Előszó **

A dombtetőn egy fekete márványból készült emlékmű állt. Aranyszínű csillag díszítette, és a szavak is arannyal voltak belevésve:

SIRIUS BLACK

1960-1981

HŰ A VÉGSŐKIG

A lemenő nap sugarai megcsillantak a feliraton, és aranyszínű fénybe vonták a három férfi arcát, akik némán állták körül a kőtömböt. A domb alján még egy alak állt, egy vörösesbarna hajú nő, de ő nem ment közelebb. Engedte, hogy a férfiak magukban vehessenek búcsút. A szeme könnyes volt, és nem fogta volna az erős szélre, hiszen majdnem olyan mély volt a gyásza, mint az emlékmű körül álló férfiaké. Megértette azonban, hogy nekik ilyenkor csak egymás társaságára van szükségük, ezért csak messzziről figyelt.

A férfiak gyászoltak. A kőtömb azonban nem volt sírkő, és maga a domb sem volt temető. Nem lehetett az, elvégre, soha nem találtak testet, amit eltemethettek volna.

A hosszú csendet végül a középen álló férfi törte meg. Harminc körüli volt, rendezetlen barna hajjal és barna szemekkel, amiket most elhomályosítottak a könnyek.

„Az igaz barátság örökké tart" suttogta lassan és ünnepélyesen a verset. „Ha vér nem is köt össze. Kitartás és fájdalom edzette. Többek vagyunk: testvérek. Testvérek és társak. Bármi is lenne, most vagy a jövőben. Összetartunk, a végsőkig hűen. És ezért hálám is addig marad fenn."

A jobbján álló alacsonyabb és kissé köpcös férfi, hangosan szipogott, és megrázta a fejét, mintha még mindig nem hinné el a tényt, amivel immár egy évtizede éltek együtt.

„Hűek a végsőkig" ismételte a harmadik. Világosbarna hajába már ősz hajszálak vegyültek, viszonylag fiatal kora ellenére, és az ő kék szemeiben is könnyek csillogtak. „Miért kellett ennyire komolyan gondolnod, Tapmancs?"

„Mindig azt hittem, ő megy majd el utoljára" mondta az alacsony férfi.

„Vagy elsőnek, dicsőségben" a középső ideges mozdulattal feltolta a szemüvegét az orrán, mintha csak keresne valamit, amivel elfoglalhatja a kezeit. „Utálná, hogy nem tudtuk előre!"

A bal oldali férfi a barátja vállára tette a kezét.

„Az ő választása volt, Ágas… és büszke lenne rá."

„Tudom… de hiányzik" a könnyei most gyorsabban potyogtak, és nem is próbált visszatartani őket. „Tíz év telt el, és mégis visszavárom. Még mindig azt kívánom, bárcsak ne tette volna meg…"

„Nem a te hibád, James" suttogta Peter Pettigrew. „Senki sem hibás, csak Ő, AKIT NEM NEVEZÜNK A NEVÉN. Nem tudhattad, hogy meg fog halni."

„De, ha nem kértem volna meg…"

Remus Lupin most már szó szerint magához ölelte a barátját.

„Még csak ne is gondolj erre, James. Ne tedd ezt magaddal. Nem tudhatod, mi történt volna a háborúban. Nem tudhatod, hogy Sirius életben lenne-e még, vagy sem. Ne gyötörd magad ezzel. Már nem változtathatunk rajta. Csak hálát adhatunk az áldozatért, emlékezhetünk a szép időkre, és folytathatjuk az életünket, mert Sirius is ezt akarta volna."

„Akkor is gyűlölöm a gondolatot, hogy értem áldozta fel az életét" ismételte James Potter makacsul. Erős ember volt, de néha szüksége volt a támogatásra, amit a barátaitól most is megkapott.

„Te is megtetted volna érte, mint ahogy bármelyikünk. Magad mondtad: többek vagyunk, mint egyszerű barátok. És Sirius, jövőt adott nekünk. Biztonságban tartott téged, Lilyt és Harryt."

„Hősként halt meg" tette hozzá Peter. „Ahogy mindig is szeretett volna…"

„Nem hiszem, hogy az volt az álma, hogy Voldemort kezei között, hosszú kínzás után haljon meg!" mondta kicsit ingerülten James, és még folytatta volna, ha Remus nem szorítja még jobban magához.

„Peter nem úgy gondolta! Te is tudod. Tényleg hősként halt meg, és majdnem ugyanannyira hálás vagyok érte, hogy megmentett téged, mint amennyire kívánom, hogy visszakapjuk."

Jamest megtéveszthették volna Remus nyugodt szavai, ha nem látta volna a fájdalmat az arcán. Végül csak annyit mondott.

„Én is azt szeretném…"

„És én is" tette hozzá Peter. „Bárcsak másként lett volna!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Tíz évvel korábban

**Első fejezet: Tíz évvel korábban**

1981 November

„Nem!"

Remus Lupin hangosan felkiáltott, amikor a mugli London egyik külső kerületében álló, jelentéktelen kis házikó elé hoppanált. A szíve vadul zakatolt, amint felrohant a néhány fokból álló lépcsősoron, ami a bejárati ajtóhoz vezetett. Nem törődött a fájdalommal, ami a két éjszakával ezelőtti átváltozásából maradt vissza. Semmi nem számított, mert az égen ott lebegett a Sötét Jegy.

Az ajtó be volt csukva, mégis tudta, hogy a nyugalom csak a látszat. A farkas nagyon is jól érezte, hogy valami baj van. Lenyomta a kilincset, és az ajtó nem volt bezárva. Szinte berobbant a lakásba, már előre rettegve a látványtól.

A lakás egy romhalmaz volt, mint egy csatamező. A bútorok össze-vissza voltak dobálva, néhány darab széttört egy-egy rosszul célzott átok miatt, mások félrelökve hevertek, mert útban voltak. A hátsó fal megfeketedett, jobb oldalt pedig, egy nagyobb részen, lepattogzott a festék, és ő emlékezett rá, hogy ez korábban nem volt így. Egy talár feküdt az egyik félrelökött szék háttámláján - ezen a széken ülhetett a lakás tulajdonosa, amikor a halálfalók megérkeztek. Nem messze a Reggeli Próféta egy példánya hevert, amit már soha nem fog senki végigolvasni. A szélei felpöndörödtek, mintha nagy hő érte volna a papírt. Remustól jobbra a padlón egy vérfolt éktelenkedett, és érzékeny orra elárulta, hogy egy ellenség esett el ott: vagy holtan, vagy súlyos sebbel. A bejárattal szembeni ajtón egy hatalmas lyuk tátongott. A nyomok látványos bizonyítékai annak, hogy a barátja nem adta fel harc nélkül.

Remusnak a könnyek égették a szemét.

„Sirius?" suttogta, pedig kiáltani akart. Az agyával már tudta, hogy úgysem lesz válasz. „Sirius?"

Természetesen, nem is jött felelet. A szíve mélyén tudta, hogy soha többet nem fogja hallani a barátja hangját. Kétségbeesetten kutatott a lakásban, dobálva a bútorokat, hogy ráleljen valakire, aki nem is volt ott. Legalább holttestet találna… de semmi. Se test, se egy nyom. Csak a csata bizonyítékai.

Térdre rogyott, és az arcát a kezeibe temette. Azóta, hogy a Roxfortba tette a lábát, most először érzett ilyen végtelen kétségbeesést.

----------------------------------

_Fájdalom. Tudta kezelni a fájdalmat. Auror volt. Korábban is volt már hasonlóban része._

„_Mondd el!" követelte, egy hideg hang._

„_Menj a pokolba!" suttogta Sirius. A szájából vér szivárgott. Fájt beszélni, de ez nem számított. _

_Kibírja, és várja a halált._

-------------------------

„Attól tartok, James, semmi értelme áltatni magunkat" jelentette ki halk hangon Albus Dumbledore. „Nincs semmi nyom."

„Mi van a kémeivel?"

„Csak azt tudják, hogy Voldemort elé vitték" válaszolt az igazgató, és egykori tanítványa vállára tette a kezét. A fiatal férfi tudta, hogy reszket, de nem érdekelte. Sirius eltűnt… már öt napja.

„És mi az, amit nem akar elmondani?" kérdezte, bár gyűlölte a vádló hangsúlyt, amit használt. De nem akarta, hogy hazudjanak neki! Nem akarta, hogy megvédjék! Csak az igazat akarta hallani.

Dumbledore felsóhajtott.

„Megkínozták. De azt nem tudja senki, hogy életben van-e még."

_Még._ James próbálta elfojtani a kétségbeesést. Reménytelen próbálkozás volt. Támogatásért jött Dumbledore-hoz, reményért - de nem talált semmi ilyesmit. Még Dumbledore is azt gondolta, hogy Sirius meg fog halni. Még az a varázsló is, akitől maga a Sötét Nagyúr is rettegett, azt mondta, hogy nincs esély. Hol van akkor az igazság? Hogy küldhette a halálba a barátját? Hirtelen felkiáltott:

„Tennünk kell valamit!"

„Mit, James?" kérdezte gyengéd hangon az igazgató. „Neked családod van. Egy fiad, akit meg kell védened. Remus és Peter szintén célponttá váltak, a Minisztérium pedig túlságosan túlterhelt, hogy egyetlen eltűnt auror után küldje az embereit. Alig maradt már valami, amivel harcolhatunk. Nagyon-nagyon sajnálom, barátom, de nem tehetünk semmit! Csak reménykedhetünk, hogy egyszer vége lesz a sötétségnek."

----------------------

Jó pár hónappal később tartották meg a temetést, annak ellenére, hogy nem találtak holttestet később sem. Aztán, Sirius eltűnésének első évfordulóján, James és Lily felállították az emlékművet a Godric's Hollow melletti dombon. Közben mindvégig tudták, hogy a Fidelius bűbájt nem törték meg, hogy a védelem továbbra is él. Azon a reggelen csöndben álltak, egyáltalán nem érezve a felkelő nap melegét. Teljesen magányosak voltak. A háború lassan a csúcspontja felé közeledett, és Voldemort jelét sem mutatta, hogy elfeledkezett volna a Potter családról. Természetesen, tartották a kapcsolatot, Remusszal és Peterrel, de ez nem volt ugyanaz. A Fidelius bűbájnak köszönhetően biztonságban voltak Voldemort elől, de rejtőzködniük kellett. Az sejthető volt, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr előbb-utóbb elveszti az érdeklődését, vagy legalábbis átmenetileg más célpontot keres, és csak ebben reménykedhettek. Sem James, sem Lily nem élvezte, hogy el kell bújniuk, de tudták, hogy ez szükségszerű.

Egy gyermek biztonsága volt a tét.

Így teltek az évek. Végül a Fidelius bűbáj hatása elmúlt, meg kellett újítani – ekkor azonban már csak Harry és Lily számára tették ezt, és maga James volt a titokgazda. Nem mintha nem bízott volna a barátaiban, egyszerűen nem kockáztathatta, hogy még egyszer megtörténjen ugyanaz a szörnyűség. Ráadásul nem is bírta volna, hogy tovább rejtőzködjön. Annak biztos tudatában, hogy imádott felesége és kisfia továbbra is biztonságban vannak, ő visszament aurornak. A Varázsbűn-üldözési Főosztály amúgy is emberhiánnyal küzdött. Egyre többen haltak meg nap, mint nap, így minden elérhető segítségre szükség volt.

És aztán még sötétebb idők jöttek. Voldemort fényes nappal, több száz ember szeme láttára végzett a Mágiaügyi Miniszterrel, mindössze kétpercnyi párbaj után. Az öreg Trimble halála, ha lehet, még tovább növelte a rettegést a varázs-világban, és egyre többen és többen csatlakoztak Voldemorthoz.

Három hónap telt el, és a következő miniszter is halott volt, az ő utódja pedig alig két hétig bírta. A varázslók és boszorkányok hamarosan már a lakásaikból sem mertek kilépni. Az emberek nem beszéltek egymással. Az iskolákat az a veszély fenyegette, hogy be kell zárniuk, mert a szülők nem akarták elengedni maguk mellől a gyerekeiket. A halálfalók kedvük szerint kínozták és gyilkolták mind a muglikat, mind a varázslókat, gyakran fényes nappal is, annyira magabiztosak voltak.

Mindeközben James Potter elszántan dolgozott, fáradhatatlanul hordva be egyik halálfalót a másik után. És ahogy a helyzet egyre sötétebb lett, az ő hírneve egyre nőtt. Mégis, mindegy volt hány sötét varázslót gyűjtöttek be, legalább kétszer annyi aurort vesztettek, és a Minisztérium már az összeomlás szélén állt.

Aztán egy nap, jött egy új vezető, és hat évnyi sötétség után, mintha megcsillant volna a fény az alagút végén.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Vonat a végzet felé

**Második fejezet: Vonat a végzet felé**

1991 Szeptember

„Beülhetek ide? Az összes fülke foglalt."

Harry felnézett a Kviddics évszázadai című könyv elnyűtt példányából, és egy magas, szeplős fiút pillantott meg a fülke ajtajában, akinek hihetetlenül vörös hajfürtök borították a fejét.

„Persze" mosolyodott el. A másik fiú ugyanolyan elveszettnek tűnt, mint amilyennek ő érezte magát.

A vörös hajú elvigyorodott és miután leült, kinyújtotta a kezét.

„A nevem Ron Weasley. Örülök, hogy találkoztunk."

„Harry Potter" kezet fogtak, és Harry egyáltalán nem csodálkozott a döbbent arckifejezésen, amit a neve okozott.

„Hűha! Mit csinálsz te itt?"

„Megyek a Roxfortba. Vagy valami másra céloztál?"

Megvonta vállát, és próbálta leplezni, mennyire kényelmetlenül érinti a kérdés. Az Abszol úton szerzett korábbi tapasztalataiból megtanulta már, hogy az ilyen reakciókat higgadtan kezelje. Abból, amit a Weasley családról halott, tudta, hogy Ronnak minden alapja megvan a csodálkozásra. Az újonnan érkezett fiú arca közben majdnem olyan vörös lett, mint a haja.

„Hát… azt hittem, hogy előbbre fogsz majd ülni. Tudod, Malfoy-jal és a barátaival."

„Miért gondold, hogy szeretnék velük barátkozni?" kérdezte Harry mosolyogva. Az emberek mindig elkövették ezt a hibát. Nem ismerte túl jól Malfoy-t, de eleget tudott a családjáról, ahhoz, hogy biztosra vegye, bármikor szívesebben barátkozna egy Weasleyvel.

„Nem is tudom …" ha ez lehetséges, Ron még vörösebb lett. „Csak azt hittem, mivel az apukád annyira híres, meg hát, azt mondják, elég gazdagok vagytok, meg minden…szóval…"

„Ja, csak erről van szó?" Harry mosolygott.

Élete első tizenegy évében szinte teljesen elszigetelten élt, nem nagyon találkozott más varázslókkal, néhány közeli barátot kivéve. Ez pedig azt is jelentette, hogy nem ismert saját korabeli gyerekeket, hiszen az édesanyjával együtt folyamatosan bujkálniuk kellett. Nem csoda hát, hogy már évek óta várta, hogy végre a Roxfortba jöhessen. Utálta volna beismerni, de annak ellenére, hogy imádta a szüleit, nagyon is magányos élete volt. A vele szemben ülő fiú arckifejezése azonban azt sugallta, hogy ez hamarosan megváltozik.

„Tehát te meg Malfoy nem vagytok barátok?" kérdezte Ron mohón.

„Azt biztosra veheted!"

----------------------

„Sárvérű!"

„Mugli-ivadék!"

„Semmirekellő!"

„Korcs!"

Hermione Granger menekült – bozontos haja zászlóként repült a nyomában. Nem volt gyáva, de a három őt kergető fiú sokkal nagyobb volt nála, és komolyan úgy néztek ki, mint akik bántani akarják.

Hermione-ra egész életében az volt a jellemző, hogy nem találta a helyét – néha fura dolgok történtek vele, akarata ellenére, és soha nem értette, hogy mitől is más, mint a többiek… Aztán megkapta a levelet, és azzal a reménnyel jött a Roxfortba, hogy itt majd megtalálja önmagát. De pillanatnyilag ez lehetetlen vállalkozásnak tűnt. Kétségbeesetten megcélozta a kocsi végében lévő fülke bezárt ajtaját és gyorsan beugrott. Becsapta maga mögött az ajtót, és reménykedett, hogy Malfoy, Crak és Monstro nem látták meg, hová menekült.

Zihálva megfordult, hogy lehuppanjon az egyik ülésre, és elmerüljön az önsajnálatban. De ahelyett, hogy egy üres fülkét pillantott volna meg, két fiút látott. Az egyiknek lángoló vörös haja volt és szeplői, a másiknak pedig szemüvege, és kócos, sötét haja. Mindketten döbbenten bámultak rá.

„Te meg mit csinálsz itt?" kérdezte a vörös hajú gyanakvóan.

Hermione nyelt egy nagyot.

„Sajnálom" nyögte, és magában gyorsan eltökélte, hogy a varázs-világ nem olyan hely, aminek szeretne a része lenni. A kilincs felé nyúlt. „Elmegyek. Csak kerestem egy…"

„Jól vagy?" kérdezte most a szemüveges fiú.

„Igen. Jól" a fiú arcán mintha aggodalom tükröződött volna, de Hermione biztos volt benne, hogy téved. A varázslók – ezt már eldöntötte magában – mind elviselhetetlen alakok.

Hirtelen kiabálás hangzott fel a folyosón, és a lány idegesen az ajtóra pillantott. Hol lenne biztonságosabb? Egy fülkében, olyan fiúkkal, akikről semmit nem tud – vagy a folyosón, olyanokkal, akikről már tudja, hogy utálják?

Hermione nem akart kimenni, de bent maradni sem tűnt túl jó ötletnek. _Bárcsak soha ne jöttem volna ide! – _gondolta dühösen_. – Bárcsak soha ne kaptam volna meg azt a hülye levelet! Hülye varázslás, borzalmas emberek. _Idegesen pillantott a két fiúra, miközben egyre közelebbről hallotta a kinti kiabálást_. És, ha belegondolok, milyen izgatott voltam, hogy ide jöhetek!_

„Téged keresnek?" kérdezte a vörös hajú.

A szomszéd fülke ajtaja hangosan becsapódott, amitől Hermione ijedten ugrott egyet. Aztán bizonytalanul bólintott.

„Miért?" kérdezte a másik fiú.

„Nem tudom" idegesen a szája szélét harapdálta. „Sárvérűnek hívtak, és azt mondták, nem érek semmit."

Úgy tűnt a szavai feldühítik a két fiút: hirtelen mindketten felálltak, és Hermione azt kívánta, bárcsak valahol máshol lehetne, de anélkül, hogy ki kelljen mennie az ajtón. A vörös hajú fiú azonban bátorítóan rámosolygott.

„Gyere! Jobb, ha leülsz" mondta kedvesen. „Csak maradj mögöttünk, ha bejönnének…"

Nem volt idő kérdezni semmit, mert az ajtó felpattant és Monstro győzedelmesen felkiáltott.

„Megvan! Megtaláltam!"

Malfoy is rögtön ott volt, de Hermione, legnagyobb meglepetésére, a két fiú mögött találta magát. Zavartan figyelte őket, ahogy mindketten keresztbefont karral álltak, elzárva őt Malfoy és barátai elől. A szőke fiú rámordult.

„Mi van sárvérű, el akarsz bújni?"

„Tűnj el innen" csapott le rá rögtön a vörös hajú. „Ez a mi fülkénk!"

„Nem látom, hogy ki lenne írva rá a neved!" jelentette ki Malfoy arrogáns hangon. „Bár nem is kell megkérdeznem a neved: vörös haj, használtan vett talár – könnyű rájönni, hogy az egyik Weasley vagy! Nem is lep meg, hogy megvédesz egy ilyen mugli szemetet."

„Az egyetlen szemét ebben a fülkében, te vagy, Malfoy!" vágott közbe a sötét hajú fiú, magára vonva a többiek figyelmét. „Tűnj el! Nem látunk itt szívesen!"

A szőke meglepetten pislogott.

„Rólad többet feltételeztem volna, Potter! A te származásoddal! De lehet, hogy a sárvérű anyád a kelleténél nagyobb hatással volt rád!"

„Az hiszem, te vagy rá a bizonyíték, hogy a pénz nem egyenlő az ésszel. Nem igaz Draco?" vágott vissza Potter

„Jobban is megválogathatnád a barátaidat, Potter! Választhatnál értékesebbeket is!"

„Például téged? Nem kösz! Akkor már inkább egy szurcsók! Még azok is intelligensebbek, és őszintébbek is, mint te!"

„Fogd be, négyszemű!"

„Négyszemű?" avatkozott be Weasley. „Ez a legjobb, amivel elő tudsz állni? Találkoztam már olyan bagollyal, aki jobb sértést tudott kitalálni, mint ez!"

„Mintha a családod megengedhetne magának egy rendes baglyot! Úgy halottam, a tietek majdnem belehal, ha el kell vinnie valahová egy levelet" vihogott Malfoy, és Weasley arca ettől majdnem olyan vörös lett, mint a haja.

Hermione lenyűgözve figyelte a szemüveges fiút, aki rögtön a barátja védelmére kelt. _Bárcsak nekem is ilyen barátaim lennének_ – gondolta irigykedve.

„Kopj már le innen, Malfoy!"

„Aztán miért, Potter? Azt hiszed megijedek tőletek, meg a sárvérű barátotoktól?"

Mielőtt bármelyikük is válaszolhatott volna egy új hang hallatszott a folyosóról. Ez azonban mélyebb volt, és idősebbnek hangzott, mint a bent lévő fiúké.

„Valami probléma van?"

Malfoy és a haverjai odébb léptek, így Hermione is láthatta az újonnan érkezettet, egy másik vörös hajú fiút, aki azonban idősebb, magasabb és szigorúbb tekintetű volt, mint a fülkében lévő. Látva, hogy ki az, Malfoy csak megvonta a vállát.

„Egy újabb Weasley, mi?" kérdezte szemtelenül. „Úgy látszik, csapatban járnak!"

Crak és Monstro kuncogtak, a fiatalabb Weasley pedig dühösen morgott, de a testvére csak érintőlegesen pillantott a három fiúra.

„Igen, egy újabb Weasley" mondta. „Csakhogy ez történetesen egy prefektus. Tűnés innen, mindhárman, vagy szólók az igazgatóhelyettesnek, ha az iskolába érünk."

Hermione korábbi üldözői kihívóan néztek rá, de aztán szó nélkül eloldalogtak, a prefektus pedig szigorú tekintettel rájuk nézett. Kifejezetten a vörös hajú fiúra koncentrált, aki nyílván az öccse volt. A hatás nem volt valami jelentős, mert a fiatalabb fiú csak a vállát vonogatta.

„Mielőtt kiabálni kezdenél velem, Perce, nem az én hibám volt!" mondta mérgesen. „Ők kezdték!"

„Nem érdekel, hogy ki kezdte!" vágott vissza „Perce". „Okosabb is lehetnél, mint, hogy ilyen veszekedésekbe keveredsz. Főleg a vonaton – még el sem értük az iskolát…"

„Nem tehetek róla, hogy bekergették őt ide, és mindenféle sértéseket vágtak a fejéhez! Mit kellett volna tennem, csak ülni és nézni!"

„Nos, azt hiszem, nem" sóhajtott az idősebb fiú. „Csak próbálj meg nem bajba keveredni, jó, Ron? Nem szeretnék baglyot küldeni anyának, mihelyt az iskolába érünk…" aztán elfintorodott. „Rögtön tudtam, hogy ez a három még gondot fog okozni, mihelyt megláttam őket."

„Ezt lefogadhatod" motyogta Ron, de a bátyja úgy tűnt már nem figyel oda.

„Oké, most mennem kell. A prefektusok a vonat elején foglaltak le egy fülkét… Találkozunk a beosztási ceremónián."

Egy bólintással elbúcsúzott a testvérétől, és eltűnt a folyosón, viszonylagos békét és csendet biztosítva a három elsősnek. Ron becsukta a fülke ajtaját, és annyit mondott:

„Hát ez halálosan jó időzítés volt!"

„Egyetértek" bólogatott a másik srác (Potter, ha Hermione jól emlékezett a nevére). Aztán az történt, amitől Hermione a legjobban rettegett: a fiú felé fordult. „Nyugodtan leülhetsz ám" mondta mosolyogva. „Egyikünk sem harap."

„Ó" Hermione-nak eszébe jutott Ron korábbi ajánlata, de Malfoy megjelenése miatt nem volt lehetőség rá, hogy tényleg le is üljön. Óvatosan leült és várta, hogy mi lesz most.

Mindkét fiú leült vele szemben.

„Én Ron Weasley vagyok. Bár gondolom erre már rájöttél" mondta a vörös hajú mosolyogva és kinyújtotta felé a kezét. „Ő pedig Harry Potter."

Hermione csak egy pillanatig habozott, hogy elfogadja-e a felé nyújtott kezet.

„Az én nevem Hermione Granger."

„Nagyon örülök" mondta mindkét fiú egyszerre. Olyan kedvesnek tűntek. És olyan magabiztosan és természetesen viselkedtek egymással, hogy Hermione megkérdezte.

„Gondolom ti már jó régóta barátok vagytok?"

Harry elvigyorodott:

„Valójában, az előbb találkoztunk."

„Igen. Kb. két perccel előtted sétáltam be az ajtón" tette hozzá Ron.

„De úgy tűnt…" most már tényleg meg volt zavarodva. Ha így van, akkor miért álltak ki érte és egymásért ilyen határozottan?

„Hogy utáljuk Malfoyt?" folytatta Ron a megkezdett mondatot. „Ez csak természetes! Mindenki tudja, hogy Malfoy egy szemétláda. Tudod, ő _közéjük_ tartozik."

„Nem, nem tudom" húzta el a száját Hermione. Fogalma sem volt, hogy a srác miről beszélhet, és Ron most zavartan nézett rá.

„A szüleid muglik, igaz?" kérdezte Harry kedvesen, de a lány csak értetlenkedve nézett rá. „Nem varázslók, úgy értem."

„Igen" sóhajtott. „Azt hiszem Malfoyék ezért utálnak."

„Ők csak elkényeztetett idióták, úgyhogy én nem aggódnék miattuk" jelentette ki azonnal Ron, és Hermione ettől egy kicsit vidámabb lett. Talán a Roxfort mégsem lesz olyan rossz hely, ha a legtöbben nem olyanok, mint azok, akik végigkergették a vonaton.

„De azt azért mégsem értem, hogy ez miért olyan nagy dolog" mondta halkan, egy kicsit félve, hogy feldühíti a társait. „Ugyanolyan vagyok, mint ti, vagy nem?"

„Hát persze!" válaszolt azonnal Harry. „Csak van néhány régi varázsló-család, akik úgy gondolják, nem szabadna engedni, hogy mugli szülők gyerekeiből varázsló legyen. Úgy vélik, a varázslás az aranyvérűek előjoga. Malfoy is ilyen, de ne aggódj. A legtöbben nem így gondolják."

„Tényleg?" Hermione azért nem volt meggyőzve. Megfigyelte, hogy milyen sokan nevettek azon, ahogy Malfoyék üldözték, és amiket kiabáltak neki. És úgy tűnt, máris elég sokan utálják, olyasmi miatt, amin nem tud változtatni. „Gondolom, ti mindketten… aranyvérűek vagytok?"

„Igen, de ez a rendes embereknek nem számít semmit" biztosította Ron, és Harry is mosolygott, majd hozzátette.

„Az én anyukám családjában mindenki mugli. A nagynéném például gyűlöl mindent, ami a varázslással kapcsolatos, és nem is akarja tartani a kapcsolatot velünk. Ne aggódj! Senki nem egyforma, és egy roxforti professzor sem a származásod alapján fog megítélni."

„Remélem. Kérdezhetek valamit?"

„Persze."

„Miért álltatok ki értem? Nem kellett volna semmit sem tennetek, nem is ismertek."

„Ez igaz" válaszolt rögtön Ron. „De a papám mindig arra tanított, hogy az mutatja meg igazán, ki is vagy, ha olyat teszel meg másért, amire semmi sem kényszerít. Senki nem érdemli meg, hogy sárvérűnek nevezzék."

„De hát az vagyok!"

„Na igen, a szüleid muglik, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy valami baj van veled! Sárvérűnek nevezni valakit, a lehető legnagyobb sértés. De Malfoy és a fajtája már csak ilyenek" magyarázta Harry.

Hermione kíváncsian oldalra hajtotta a fejét.

„Ez már a második alkalom, hogy úgy beszéltek róla, mintha ő valahogy a másik oldalon állna… egy háborúban, vagy ilyesmi."

„Mert ez így is van" bólogatott Ron. És mielőtt Hermione megkérdezhette volna, mit is ért ezen, Harry már magyarázta is.

„Hallottál már Voldemortról, vagyis Tudodkiről?" kérdezte.

„Olvastam róla a 'Sötét tudományok felemelkedése és bukása' című könyvben" bólintott Hermione. Olyan izgatott volt, miután megkapta a levelet, hogy mindent elolvasott a varázs-világról, amit csak meg tudott szerezni, és most, hogy jobban belegondolt… „Várj csak egy percet, olvastam valakiről, akit Potternek hívnak. James Potter, azt hiszem. Rokonod?"

Harry egy kissé elpirult.

„Igen, ő az apukám. Auror."

„Aki elkapja a sötét varázslókat, ugye?" kérdezett vissza Hermione, hogy biztos legyen a dolgában. Olyan sokat kell még tanulnia!

„Igen. Szóval, ha olvastál Vol… vagyis Tudodkiről" javította ki magát, látva Ron arckifejezését, „akkor tudsz a háborúról is?"

„Igen. De nem hittem, hogy ez a Roxfortra is hat" felelte. „Végül is, ez egy iskola. Ugye nem azt akarjátok mondani, hogy Malfoy, és a másik kettő, halálfaló?"

„Még az is lehet" jelentette ki Ron, és Harry is bólogatott. „A szüleik mindenesetre azok."

„Akkor miért nincsenek börtönben?" kérdezte csodálkozva Hermione. Olvasott arról is, hogy a halálfalók milyen szörnyűségeket műveltek, bár végig az volt az érzése, hogy a könyvek írói, még így is egy csomó mindent elhallgattak.

„Mert már nem létezik varázsló-börtön" válaszolt Harry komoran. „Voldemort öt évvel ezelőtt elfoglalta az Azkabant. Nem lenne hová zárni a halálfalókat, még akkor se, ha lenne elég auror... márpedig belőlük sincs elég."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Házak és remények

**Harmadik fejezet: Házak és remények**

Együtt szálltak le a vonatról, és egy csónakba szálltak, hogy átkeljenek a hatalmas tavon. Bár a szülei meséltek egy keveset az útról, Ron mégsem tudta leküzdeni az idegességét – Fred és George úgy adták elő, hogy az egész nagyon szörnyűséges lesz, Percy meg csak annyit vágott oda ingerülten, hogy majd megtudja, ha eljön az ideje. Miközben a hatalmas termetű vadőrt követték, Ron észrevette, hogy sokkal kevesebb elsős van, mint amire számított. A háború miatt van, gondolta. Sokan nem merik elengedni a gyerekeiket. Senki más nem is szállt be melléjük a csónakba, mert a szükségesnél jóval több volt a járművekből. Teljesen sötét volt már, ami egy kicsit félelmetes volt, és amikor a csónak nagy sebességgel elindult, Ron hallotta, hogy a háta mögött, Hermione halkan felsikkant. Örült, hogy nem ő az egyetlen, aki tart az úttól. Aztán a lány, valószínűleg, hogy elterelje a figyelmét a nagy hullámokról, megszólalt.

„Ti tudjátok, melyik házba szeretnétek kerülni?"

Ron vállat vont, és próbált könnyednek látszani.

„Az egész családom Griffendéles volt. A szüleim, és az összes bátyám… nem tudom, mit szólnának, ha én nem oda kerülnék. És te?"

„Szerintem is a Griffendél a legjobb" válaszolt azonnal. „Azt mondják, hogy maga Dumbledore is a Griffendélbe járt. De azt hiszem, a Hollóhát is jó lenne. Csak nehogy a Mardekárba kerüljek! Fúj!"

„Egyetértek. Le merném fogadni, hogy Malfoy és a barátai oda jutnak!"

„Meg is érdemlik" jelentette ki Hermione.

„És te Harry?" kérdezte Ron, másik új barátja felé fordulva. „A papád a Griffendélben volt, ugye?"

„Igen. És anyukám is" a hangja magabiztosan csengett. „Én is oda fogok kerülni!"

„Honnan tudod?" kíváncsiskodott Hermione. „Azt hittem, a beosztási ceremónia előtt nem tudhatod."

„Én a Griffendélben leszek…" ismételte Harry, és Ronnak hirtelen bekattant valami.

„Szóval, akkor igaz?" kérdezte halkan, és közelebb hajolt új barátjához, hogy jobban lássa az arcát, a halvány fényben.

„Igen" sóhajtott Harry.

„Mi igaz?" tudakolta izgatottan Hermione.

De Ron csak hápogni tudott. Alig tudta elhinni!

„Griffendél Godrik tényleg az ősöd!" nyögte ki végül.

„De légyszi, ne mondjátok el senkinek!" kérte Harry. „Nem akarom, hogy emiatt másként nézzenek rám. Már az is elég, hogy a papám ilyen ismert…"

Ron és Hermione összenézett. És a lány döbbent arckifejezésén látszott, hogy eleget olvasott már ahhoz, hogy tudja, ki volt Griffendél Godrik. Ron persze hallotta a pletykákat, de a szülei mindig azt mondták, ezekre nem érdemes hallgatni. Hát ez az egy, kivételesen igaz volt. Meg tudta érteni, viszont, hogy Harry nem akarja, hogy mindenki tudja. Ő is tapasztalta már, milyen az, ha pusztán az alapján, hogy Weasley-nek hívják, már rögtön el is döntik, hogy milyen ember. Harrynek már az is elég baj lehetett, hogy az apja egy világhírű auror. Mindenki tudja, hogy kicsoda James Potter. Jelenleg az auror-részleg vezetője, és valószínűleg a Varázsbűn-üldözési Főosztály leendő főnöke, ami az egyik legmagasabb beosztás a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumon belül.

„Nem mondjuk el senkinek" ígérte Ron, és Hermione is bólintott.

Harry hálásan rájuk mosolygott. És Ron tudta, hogy igazi barátság van születőben hármuk között. Semmi sem kovácsolja össze jobban az embereket, mintha közösen kerülnek bajba!

A hajójuk közben elérte a partot, és mindhárman egyszerre néztek fel, aztán csak ültek, és megbabonázva bámulták az iskola hatalmas és lenyűgöző épületét. Amíg a vadőr hangja, fel nem rázta őket megdöbbenésükből.

„Elsősök, utánam! Erre!"

Az óriás előre terelte őket, és ők egymás sarkában, lépéről-lépésre közelebb kerültek a kastélyhoz. Végül elértek egy hatalmas kaput, és ekkor Ron agyában egy rémes gondolat kezdett kibontakozni. Életében először talált egyedül barátokat, olyanokat, akiket nem a családján keresztül ismert meg. Mi lesz, ha elválasztják őket? Ha külön házakba kerülnek? A pánik határán, Harry felé fordult, hogy megossza vele a félelmeit, de ekkor a kapu feltárult előttük, és Hagrid megszólalt.

„Az elsősök, Piton professzor!"

„Köszönöm. Innen átveszem őket!"

Az ajtóban egy magas, sápadt, horgas orrú férfi fogadta őket. Fekete talárt viselt, ami teljesen ugyanolyan színű volt, mint a haja, és a szemei. Ahogy azokkal a sötét szemekkel végignézett az elsősökön, Ron hátán végigfutott a hideg, és rögtön tudta, hogy ez nem az a professzor, akivel jó lenne összezördülni. Harryhez fordult, és a fülébe súgta.

„Piton! Apa szerint halálfaló!"

„Pszt!" szólt rájuk Hermione, és a nyomaték kedvéért még jól oldalba is könyökölte.

Piton közben szélesre tárta a kaput előttük, és intett, hogy lépjenek beljebb.

„Isten hozta Önöket a Roxfortban" folytatta. „Piton professzor vagyok, az iskola igazgató-helyettese. Néhány pillanat múlva, belépnek a Nagyterembe, ahol beosztják magukat az egyes házakba. A Roxfortban négy ház működik: a Mardekár, a Hollóhát, a Hugrabug és a Griffendél. Az itt töltött évek alatt végig ugyanabban a házban maradnak. A beosztás meghatározza, hogy kik lesznek a barátaik, és milyen lesz a jövőjük. Remélem, hogy jó helyre kerülnek!"

A fekete szemek még egyszer végigpásztázták őket, és Ron észrevette, hogy mintha egy pillanattal tovább időztek volna Harry-n, mint a többieken. Észrevette azt is, hogy Harry nyugodtan bámult vissza a professzorra, nyilvánvalóan nem zavarta az átható tekintet. Végül Piton hűvösen annyit mondott:

„Kövessenek!"

Harry akkor kezdett idegeskedni, amikor beléptek a Nagyterembe. Az összes arc feléjük fordult, és a fejük felett ott lobogtak a színes zászlók, amik a különböző házakat jelképezték. A mennyezeten a sötét, csillagos éjszakai ég, ami megnyugtató is lehetett volna, de nem volt az. Hiába kérdezte számtalanszor a szüleit a beosztásról, mindig azt mondták, majd megtudja, ha az iskolába kerül. Ron arckifejezése alapján, a barátja is ugyanilyen helyzetben volt, hiába járt több bátyja is a Roxfortba.

Piton professzor a főasztal előtt állította meg őket, és Harry érezte, hogy onnan is számos szempár irányul feléjük, de nem nézett fel. Ehelyett inkább az igazgató-helyettest figyelte, aki előhozott egy háromlábú széket, és rajta egy elrongyolódott, fura süveget. Harry zavartan figyelte, hogy ezzel vajon mi lehet a célja, de ekkor a süveg hirtelen dalolni kezdett.

Kalapok közt keresgélve 

_Találsz nálam szebbet,_

_De nem hordott még fején a föld_

_Nálam eszesebbe!_

_Én vagyok a Teszlek Süveg._

_A híres? Naná!_

_Más sapkákkal ne vég engem_

_Egy kalap alá!_

_Én látom, mit senki más:_

_Hogy mit rejt a fejed._

_Próbálj fel, és menten mondom,_

_Hol van a helyed._

_Ha vakmerő vagy s hősi lelkű,_

_Házad Griffendél._

_Oda csak az kerül, ki_

_Semmitől se fél._

_Hugrabugnak nyájas népe_

_Békés, igazságos._

_Oda mész, ha türelmes vagy_

_S jámbor – ez világos._

_A bölcs öreg Hollóhátban_

_Éles elmék várnak._

_Kiknek a tanulás kaland,_

_Oda azok járnak._

_Hogyha agyafúrt s ravasz vagy,_

_Ne is tekints másra:_

_A Mardekár való neked._

_Ott lelhetsz sok társra._

_Hát vegyél fel, és ne remegj!_

_Forog ez az agy!_

_Bár nincsen mancsom, nálam mégis_

Jó kezekben vagy! 

Harry hallotta, hogy a mellette álló Ron dühösen felmordul:

„Kinyírom Fredet és George-ot! Azt mondták, egy trollal kell majd megküzdenünk, közben meg csak fel kell tennünk egy kalapot!"

Harry elvigyorodott, próbálva leplezni saját idegességét. Bár nagyjából biztos volt benne, hogy melyik házba fog kerülni (el se tudta képzelni, miért tenné a kalap más házba!), mégsem vágyott rá, hogy az egész iskola előtt a fejére tegye a kalapot. Nem lehetne ezt valahol máshol lebonyolítani? De Piton már meg is szólalt.

„Akinek a nevét olvasom, előrelép, leül a székre, és a fejére teszi a kalapot!"

„Abbott, Hannah!" „Hollóhát!"

Harry figyelte, ahogy a lány felpattan a székről, és tapsoló háztársaihoz rohan. Bárcsak ő is az ábécé elején lenne…

„Bones, Susan." „Hugrabug!"

„Boot, Terry!" „Hollóhát!"

És a beosztás így folytatódott. Egyeseket a kalap másodpercek alatt beosztott, másoknál viszont sokkal tovább tartott. Aztán Piton az egyik társára nézett, és ha lehet még hidegebb hangon olvasta fel a nevet:

„Granger, Hermione."

Hermione elkerekedett szemmel lépett előre, és Harry bátorítóan megszorította a kezét, és odasúgta:

„Minden rendben lesz! Sok szerencsét!"

„Sok szerencsét!" ismételte Ron is.

Egy utolsó ideges mosollyal, Hermione kilépett az elsősök közül. A kalap alig érintette meg a fejét, máris felkiáltott:

„Griffendél!"

Hermione szélesen mosolyogva futott az asztalhoz, ahol Harry észrevette Percy-t, Ron bátyját, és megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. Aztán sor került Malfoy-ra, aki másodpercek alatt a Mardekárba került, de aztán Piton elért hozzá is:

„Potter, Harry!"

Harry előre sietett. Nem mintha nem lett volna legalább olyan biztos a dolgában, mint az arrogáns Malfoy, de mégis szeretett volna, minél hamarabb túlesni rajta. _Remélem, apának igaza volt_ – gondolta. – _Remélem, nem vagyok olyan félresikerült, hogy a Mardekárban végzem._ A hideg végigfutott a hátán. Mit szólnának a szülei? Griffendél Godrik egyenes ági leszármazottja a Mardekárban! Biztos lenne, aki értékelné a helyzet iróniáját, de borzalmas lenne. Majdnem az összes halálfaló mardekáros volt… Mielőtt lebeszélte volna magát róla, leült a székre, és a fejére tette a kalapot. Mély lélegzetet vett, aztán rögtön meghallotta a halk hangot a fülében.

„Igen, igen… téged jól ismerlek" kuncogott a kalap. „Félsz, hogy a Mardekárba kerülsz? Az erőddel beillenél közéjük, de a szíveddel nem. Nagyon-nagyon régóta nem találkoztam senkivel, akinek ekkora ereje lett volna… Még apádnak sem" folytatta a kalap. „Azt hiszem nagyon érdekes jövő előtt állsz, Harry Potter, bár ez a jövő nem olyan sötét, mint lehetett volna, ha a dolgok csak egy kicsit másképp alakulnak… Jó helyed lesz: a Griffendélben!"

Felugrott, és rögtön a megfelelő asztalhoz szaladt, majd lehuppant a vigyorgó Hermione mellé.

„Egy házba kerültünk!" lelkendezett a lány. „El se tudom hinni!"

Harry vissza-mosolygott, aztán lélegzetvisszafojtva várták, hogy harmadik barátjuknak mi lesz a sorsa. Néhány perccel később aztán Ron is csatlakozott hozzájuk, és ezzel összeállt a trió.

A lakoma ezután szinte azonnal elkezdődött, és tényleg olyan szuper volt, mint amilyennek a szülei leírták, és Harry örömmel csapott le az ételre, mert rettentő éhes volt. Még otthon sem evett olyan finomat, mint itt – voltak olyan ételek, amiknek még a nevét sem tudta. Az asztalnál folyó társalgás is rettentő érdekes és izgalmas volt. Összeismerkedett az osztálytársaival, és még a Griffendél háziszellemével, Félig Fejnélküli Nickkel is. Az egyik osztálytársával, Neville Longbottommal, örömmel ismertek egymásra. Már többször találkoztak, hiszen Neville apja is auror volt.

Aztán, hirtelen az összes desszert eltűnt az asztalról, és mindenki a főasztal felé fordult, ahol az igazgató szólásra emelkedett.

„Szeretettel köszöntök mindenkit a Roxfortban!" kezdett bele a beszédébe Remus Lupin professzor. „Mielőtt mindenki a hálótermekbe vonulna, kell tennem néhány bejelentést. Először is, tájékoztatom az elsősöket, és néhány visszaeső bajkeverőt (miközben ezt mondta, sokatmondó pillantást vetett Ron ikerbátyjaira), hogy a Tiltott rengeteg, nevének megfelelően, mindenki számára tiltott terület" itt egy kicsit elmosolyodott, de aztán folytatta.

„Másodszor, a gondnokunk, Frics úr megkért, hogy közöljem: a szünetekben tilos a folyosón varázsolni. Ezen kívül a tiltott tárgyak listája kiegészült a hamis pálcákkal, és a böfögtető porral. A teljes lista jelenleg 390 tárgyat tartalmaz. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Frics úr örömmel az érdeklődők rendelkezésére bocsátja."

Ezt hallva Harry kénytelen volt elfojtani a nevetését: ha az apja meséinek csak a fele igaz, azoknak a tárgyaknak legalább a fele, a Roxfort jelenlegi igazgatójának köszönhetően került a listára… De Lupin közben folytatta.

„És természetesen szeretnék mindenkit emlékeztetni, hogy a teliholdas éjszakákon mindenki kerülje el az igazgatói irodát!"

Bár egy halk mormogás végigfutott a termen, de ez korántsem volt olyan hangos, mint lehetett volna. Köztudomású volt, hogy Lupin professzor (vagyis Remus, ahogy Harry egészen kis kora óta nevezte) vérfarkas. Régen, ez talán megdöbbenést okozott volna, de Lupin már kilenc éve tanított a Roxfortban, és a legtöbben már nem is gondoltak rá. Négy éve volt igazgató, és mindenki tudta, hogy milyen jó ember valójában – és azt is, hogy a Farkasölőfű Főzetnek köszönhetően senkire nem jelent veszélyt. Harry természetesen elfogult volt, az apja legjobb barátja iránt, de az egész varázs-világban kevés olyan ember akadt, aki ne kedvelte volna Remus Lupint.

„Most pedig, megkérem a prefektusokat, hogy kísérjék az elsősöket a hálótermekbe!"

Később, amikor már mindannyian ágyba bújtak, Harry még mindig azon gondolkodott, hogy milyen érdekes is lesz az elkövetkező egy év. Ha rajta múlik, biztos is, hogy az lesz!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. A Főnix Rend

AN: Itt van egy pár új fejezet. Lehet, hogy később majd lesznek kisebb változások, mivel Robin szeretné HBP-kompatibilissé tenni az egész történetet, de a munkája mellett erre eddig még nem nagyon jutott ideje. De mindegy, akkor majd én is elvégzem a szükséges módosításokat.

**Negyedik fejezet: A Főnix Rend**

A diákok már mind ágyban voltak, és a professzorok is igyekeztek követni a példájukat. Már majdnem éjfél volt, és másnap mindenkinek korán kellett kelni, hogy kiosszák az órarendeket, és felkészüljenek az órákra. Néhányan mégis ébren voltak még, és a szigorúan őrzött tanáriban gyűltek össze. Egy nagyon bonyolult varázslat védte őket: ha bárki benézett volna, csak az üres irodát látta volna, nem pedig a hét alakot, akik az ősi tölgyfa-asztal körül ültek.

Az asztalfőn egy mindenki által ismert személy ült, aki úgy nézett ki, mintha nagyon is idetartozna, az iskolához. A szíve mélyén, az idős varázsló egyet is értett ezzel. De a kötelesség már évekkel ezelőtt elszólította szeretett iskolájától. Az asztalnál ülők mind egyetértettek abban, hogy nélküle az iskola valahogy más volt. Ha ő is itt volt, teljesebbnek és erősebbnek tűnt a Roxfort is. Ezért aztán nem csoda, hogy ő ült az asztalfőn. Lehet, hogy a munkája máshová köti, de Albus Dumbledore számára mindig is a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskola jelenti majd az otthont.

Tőle balra Remus Lupin foglalt helyet, akit talán néhányan inkább az asztalfőre ültettek volna, mint igazgatót, de neki eszébe sem jutott, hogy azt a helyet igényelje. Igaz, hogy nagy erejű varázsló volt, lángoló intelligenciával, de mindig meghajolt Dumbledore döntései előtt. Természetesen, ezzel mindannyian így voltak, de Remus helyzete mégis egy kicsit más volt: ő mindent Dumbledore-nak köszönhetett. Először is, újonnan kinevezett igazgatóként, Dumbledore volt az, aki megengedte, hogy egy vérfarkas tanuljon az iskolában; másodszor kilenc évvel ezelőtt, ő ajánlott fel neki az állást, hogy tanítson; és végül, amikor távozott, ő ajánlotta Remust a maga helyére – mindezekért örökre hálás lesz neki. A Roxfortban töltött évek alatt két különböző tantárgyat tanított, és néha besegített egy harmadikba, és imádott tanítani. Ez az imádat azonban mélységes haraggá tudott alakulni, azok ellen, akik fenyegették az iskolát és a diákjait.

Lupin mellett a világhírű auror, James Potter ült – mellesleg Remus egyik legjobb barátja. Bár mindketten elfoglalt életet éltek, és közel sem tudtak olyan gyakran találkozni, mint szerették volna, mégis ugyanolyan közel álltak egymáshoz, mint a Roxforti diákévek alatt. A tragikus események csak még közelebb hozzák egymáshoz a barátokat – ezt, sajnos, megállapíthatták. James réveteg tekintettel meredt maga elé, és az ujjaival az asztalon dobolt. Remus esküdni mert volna rá, hogy munka jár a fejében, talán Voldemort legújabb tervén agyal. James sokat változott az évek során: a barátok elvesztése, és a sok szörnyűség, amiket a Voldemort elleni harc során látott, átalakították az egykor gondtalan és kviddics-megszállott fiatalembert. Most auror volt: komoly és halálosan veszélyes, mégis még mindig képes volt a szerelemre.

Szerelmének tárgya pedig közvetlenül mellette foglalt helyet: Lily Evans Potternek hívták, és ártatlan szépsége képes volt elrejteni, azt a hihetetlen varázserőt, amire képes volt. Bár ő nem aurorként dolgozott (az, hogy évekig rejtőzködött, és Harryről gondoskodott, ezt lehetetlenné tette), mégis a szerepe a Voldemort elleni harcban szinte ugyanolyan fontos volt, mint a férjéé. Hivatalosan Dumbledore személyi titkára volt, de az igazi feladata a halálfalók kémeinek és csapdáinak leleplezése volt. Lilynek veleszületett adottsága volt, hogy keresztüllásson például a Százfűlé főzet hatásán: valahogy mindig tudta, ha valaki másnak adta ki magát. Az általa létrehozott védelmi bűbájok gyakorlatilag áttörhetetlenek voltak, más varázslataiban viszont mindig megtalálta a gyenge pontot. A legtöbben azt gondolták, hogy Lily nem több, mint egy csinos arc, a híres James Potter gyönyörű felesége. Remus viszont jobban tudta, és mindenkinek emlékeznie kellett erre, aki a Roxfortba járt, amikor Lily utolsó éves volt. Abban az évben a két iskola-első, fej-fej mellett küzdött a legjobb jegyekért, és mellesleg őrülten szerelmesen. Végül aztán összeházasodtak, és akkor már nem számolgatták a pontokat. Azóta is boldogan éltek együtt.

Az asztal másik vége üres volt: ennek részben az volt az oka, hogy így kényelmesebben elfértek, de az igazi ok, mégis szimbolikus volt. Évekkel ezelőtt elvesztettek valakit, aki most is itt kellene, hogy üljön velük, a Főnix Rend központi tanácsában, de Remus megfogadta, hogy nem gondol erre, mert túlságosan fájdalmas volt.

Lilyvel szemben ült a kemény tekintetű Arabella Figg. A haja, akárcsak a szeme, szürke fémes árnyalatú volt, és a személyisége is olyan kemény volt, mint az acél. Ő volt a Varázsbűn-üldözési Főosztály vezetője, és az éveken át tartó kemény harc egy kicsit durvává tette. Remus nagyon tisztelte az idős hölgyet, de tudta, hogy soha nem fogja igazán megszeretni. Nem úgy, mint James, aki Figg pártfogoltja, és tanítványa volt. Arabella határozott volt, tökéletességre törekedett, és másoktól sem tűrte a hibákat, de valószínűleg ez tette lehetővé, hogy még mindig itt legyen.

Arabella balján egy másik volt auror, Mundungus Fletcher foglalt helyet. Mundy, pillanatnyilag ideiglenes távolléten volt, immár két éve. Két évvel ezelőtt fogságba esett, és három pokoli hetet töltött Voldemort kezei között, mielőtt a szerencsének és az egyik kémüknek köszönhetően James és Arabella képes volt kimenekíteni őt, pontosan Lucius Malfoy orra elől. Mióta felépült, a Roxfortban átváltoztatás-tant tanított. Bár Remus jobb tanárt nem is kívánhatott volna, mégis abban reménykedett, hogy egyszer majd sikerül meggyőznie a férfit, vállalja a sötét varázslatok kivédése oktatását. Sajnos az egykori auror még mindig szenvedett a kínzások utóhatásaitól, és semmi kapcsolatot nem akart a sötét varázslatokkal. Ez persze nem csökkentette a fontos szerepet, amit a Főnix Rendben töltött be – és nem csökkentette a hálát sem, amit a megmentői iránt érzett. Különösen nagy volt ez a hála a kém irányában, aki a legtöbbet kockáztatta.

Ez a bizonyos kém, közvetlenül Fletcher mellett ült az asztalnál: Perselus Piton, a Rend leghosszabb ideje működő kéme. Több mint 11 éve játszotta a kettős ügynök szerepét, valahogy elég ügyesen egyensúlyozva fény és árnyék között ahhoz, hogy életben maradjon. Remus soha nem kérdezte meg a helyettesét, hogy miért is fordított hátat a Sötét Nagyúrnak: túlságosan is tisztelte Pitont ahhoz, hogy ilyen kérdéseket tegyen fel. Évek óta dolgoztak együtt, és a régi gyűlöletből semmi sem maradt, sőt nem lett volna túlzás barátoknak nevezni őket. Az elmúlt évtizedben még Jamesszel is viszonylagos békében voltak – legalábbis a magánéletben; a külvilág még mindig úgy tudta, hogy ők ketten, ki nem állhatják egymást. Az idő és az érettség (plussz Remus és Lily nem csekély fáradozása) lehűtötte a gyűlölködést, és bár nem szerették egymást, de legalább kölcsönösen tisztelték. Mindketten erős és határozott egyéniségek voltak, mindent megtettek hogy legyőzzék a sötétséget, és ez elég volt.

Az asztalnál ülők közül ez mindenkivel így volt. Remus még egyszer körbejáratta a tekintetét, aztán várt, hogy Dumbledore belekezdjen. Nem kellett sokáig várnia.

„Köszönöm, hogy eljöttetek" kezdte halkan Dumbledore. Fáradtnak tűnt.

Öreg volt igaz, de eddig mindig inkább kortalannak tűnt Remus számára, most viszont túlságosan feszült volt.

„Tudom, hogy holnap néhányotoknak hosszú napja lesz, úgyhogy megpróbálom rövidre fogni."

A csoport, amelyik most összegyűlt itt, a Rend legbelső magja volt. Kevesen voltak, és csak ők tudtak mindenről. Ha közülük valaki elárulta volna a Rendet, az katasztrofális lett volna, ezért volt az, hogy mindössze hét ember volt a teremben.

Voltak persze mások is, akikben megbízhattak, de ők heten voltak a központ.

Mindannyian évek óta tagok voltak – Mundungus Fletcher volt a legújabb, ő Minerva McGalagony helyére került be, aki évekkel azelőtt halt meg, hogy Fletcher tanítani kezdett volna. Régen nyolcan voltak, és az volt a legmeglepőbb és legfurábban összeválogatott csapat, amit Dumbledore kreálhatott. De ő nagyon értett hozzá, hogyan válogassa össze harcostársait, és még soha nem csalatkozott a megérzéseiben. Mióta Remus belépett, hárman haltak meg közülük, és ők a sírba is vitték magukkal a titkaikat, ugyanúgy, ahogy bármelyikük tenné, ha rájuk kerülne a sor.

„Szerencsére, ez a találkozásunk, csak a szokásos heti összejövetel" folytatta Dumbledore keserű mosollyal. „Nem történt semmi rendkívüli a német mágiaügyi minisztérium elleni támadás óta. Kapcsolatba léptem a túlélőkkel, és egyetértettünk abban, hogy az a legjobb, ha együttműködünk. Peter Pettigrew-t küldtem, hogy tárgyaljon a jelenlegi miniszterrel."

Erre mindenki rábólintott, és Remus magában mosolygott. A kissráchoz képest, aki mindig panaszkodott, hogy semmire sem fogja vinni, Peter elég szép karriert futott be. Jelenleg a Nemzetközi Kapcsolatok Osztályán volt vezető-helyettes, és egyben a Főnix Rend megbízható tagja. Remus biztos volt benne, hogy sikeresen meggyőzi majd a németeket: Voldemort nem csak a britek problémája – bár lehet, hogy a meggyőzés már magának a Sötét Nagyúrnak sikerült.

„Lily kutatási ígéretes eredményeket hoztak, amikről szeretném, ha beszámolna. Lily?"

A vörösesbarna hajú fiatal nő elmosolyodott, és átvette a szót:

„Nos, elég sokáig tartott, de azt hiszem sikerült kidolgoznunk a százfűlé-főzet ellenszerét" a szavak azonnal felébresztették Remus érdeklődését. Lily képessége ugyan nagyon hasznos volt, de az, hogy másoknak nem tudta átadni, komoly hátrányt jelentett. Most ez megváltozhat. „Természetesen, szükségünk lesz némi főzetre az ellenőrzéshez, de azt hiszem működni fog."

„Majd elkészítem a főzetet" ajánlotta rögtön Piton.

„És ki lesz a kísérleti alany?" kérdezte Lily.

„Kérd meg a férjed!" jött az azonnali válasz a bájitaltan-tanár részéről, mire James szórakozottan felpillantott, de nem szólt.

Dumbledore is mosolygott, a megszokott piszkálódáson, de folytatta.

„A következő téma: Perselus? Van valami újság?"

„Rockwood."

Mindenki, Remust is beleértve, döbbenten meredt, a kémükre. Rockwood? Ez lehetetlen! A legrosszabb az volt az egész háborúban, hogy soha nem tudták, ki az igazi ellenség. Voldemortnak legalább annyi kéme volt, mint nekik, és ezek személyét még az olyan magas rangú halálfalók előtt is titokban tartotta, mint Piton. Persze náluk ugyanez volt a helyzet: csak a szobában ülők tudták, hogy Piton kém. Egyszerűen túl nagy volt a kockázat.

„Rockwood?" kérdezett vissza Arabella. „Magyarázd meg!"

„Nincs közvetlen bizonyíték, de azért elég meggyőző" vont vállat Piton. „Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ő árulta el Bode-t és Croacker-t. Senki más nem tudott róluk, rajtunk kívül, persze."

Az öreg hölgy csak hümmögött, de nem tiltakozott.

„Akkor bizonyítékot kell találnunk, hogy alátámasszuk a feltételezést" jelentette ki végül, egy grimasszal.

„Ha akarod, hagyom, hogy a kémek tovább működjenek, és megkíméllek az elítéltetésüktől" felelte élesen Piton.

„Perselus, Arabella! Erre most nincs időnk!" vágott közbe Dumbledore, mielőtt a vita elfajulhatott volna.

„Természetesen" morgott a nő.

„Elnézést kérek" bólintott Piton is. „De Rockwood akkor is kém."

„Ha már Halálfaló kémekről van szó, Remus, mi a helyzet Mógus professzorral?" kérdezte hirtelen Dumbledore. Remus csak vállat vont.

„Ahogy az várható volt, még mindig dadog, és még mindig alkalmatlan. Az első néhány évben még csak elboldogul, de a negyedik évtől teljesen reménytelen. Nem hinném, hogy Voldemort túl hatékonynak találná."

„Nem is" szólt közbe Piton. „De élvezi, hogy nem csak egy, hanem mindjárt két kémet tudott becsempészni, az orrod előtt."

Remus elnevette magát.

„Amúgy is jó, ha hülyének néz. De, hogy a kérdésre válaszoljak, a helyzet még mindig ugyanaz. Szerencsére, Perselus parancsol Mógusnak, így távol tudjuk tartani minden fontos információtól."

Fontos információktól, mint például ez az ülés volt. Bár Dumbledore volt a Mágiaügyi Miniszter, még mindig fontosnak tartotta, hogy a Főnix Rend is működjön. Amikor a kormányzat omladozott, a Rend tette lehetővé, hogy Dumbledore úgy ahogy összetartsa a Minisztériumot, és mindannyian egyetértettek, hogy a Rend elengedhetetlen a Voldemort elleni harcban. Itt nem voltak bürokratikus előírások, vagy papírmunka, így sokkal gyorsabban és rugalmasabban cselekedhettek.

„Rendben" bólintott a miniszter, és James felé fordult. „Hogy halad az Azkaban-terv?"

„Lassan" ismerte el James. „Alig sikerült valamit kitalálnunk. Voldemort még a leghűségesebb halálfalóit sem invitálja túl gyakran a börtönbe, így a kémeink nem sok mindent tudnak mondani. Úgy kezeli a börtönt, mint a saját kis pokoli játszóterét."

Remus gerince mentén végigfutott a hideg, ahogy James szavait hallgatta. Olyan sok jó ember volt bezárva az Azkabanban, sok régi barát, és kolléga. Mióta Voldemort elfoglalta a szigetet, a minisztérium és a Rend is töretlenül próbálkozott, hogy visszaszerezze. De a Sötét Nagyúr ott rendezte be a főhadiszállását, és a dementorok és a halálfalók együttes ereje ellen a legerősebb támadás sem működött. Az elmúlt három évben Voldemort ott kezdte tartani a hadifoglyait, ami még inkább növelte a Rend elszántságát, de eddig nem sok sikerrel jártak.

„Amit igazán szeretnék" folytatta James elgondolkodva. „Ha be tudnánk juttatni valakit. Tudom, hogy a kémek nem jutnak be, így valaki más kéne."

„Vagyis egy rab" szólt közbe sötéten Fletcher.

„Igen, így gondoltam" James arca még a szokottnál is komolyabb volt, és felemelte a kezét, mielőtt a másik férfi folytathatta volna. „Tudom, mit gondolsz, Mundy, és egyetértek. Pokoli nagy kockázat lenne odaküldeni valakit, és nem is engednék mást, csak önkéntest – de ez is egy ötlet. Pillanatnyilag csak ennyink van, és valamit tennünk kell. Az utolsó számítások szerint huszonhárman raboskodnak Azkabanban, és nem hagyhatjuk őket abban a pokolban."

„Az a legszörnyűbb James, hogy ez egy életképes ötlet" szúrta közbe Arabella. „Meg kell fontolnunk a lehetőséget."

„Lehet" mondta Dumbledore is, bár nagyon boldogtalan arckifejezéssel. „Te mit gondolsz, Mundy?"

Fletcher nagyot nyelt, mielőtt válaszolt volna.

„Azt gondolom, hogy ez egy elmebeteg ötlet. És bárki is vállalná, a poklot kellene megjárnia. Szerintem lehetetlen kivitelezni" mélyet sóhajtott. „De akárhogy is, azt hiszem meg kell próbálnunk."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Örök kötelék

Ötödik fejezet: Örök kötelék 

Már majdnem hajnali három volt, amikor Remus végre elindult saját lakrésze felé. A léptei hangosan visszhangoztak az üres folyosókon. Még az ilyen pillanatokban is, amikor a szeme majd leragadt a fáradtságtól, imádta a Roxfortot. Az iskola jelképe volt mindannak, amiért harcoltak: szabadság, boldogság, és természetesen, barátság. Szinte élete minden fontos eseménye ide kötődött: először is itt talált rá a legjobb barátokra, akik megadathatnak egy embernek, most pedig itt voltak a diákok, akiket Dumbledore-nak köszönhetett. A jelen és a múlt néha összekeveredett, és úgy érezte, ha becsukná a szemét, visszarepülhetne abba az időbe, amikor tizennyolc éves volt…

„Tudjátok" mondta Peter. „Most már tényleg aludnunk kéne. Holnap fontos nap lesz.

_Sirius elnevette magát:_

„_Csak a diplomaosztónk lesz, Féregfark! És különben is végigalhatjuk majd James beszédét!"_

„_Hé!" az utóbbi megjegyzés azt eredményezte, hogy James Sirius bordáiba könyökölt, de mindannyian nevettek. Remus a barátja felé fordult, aki iskola-első volt, és a kviddics-csapat kapitánya egy személyben._

„_Ha már erről van szó, hol van a másik iskola-elsőnk?" kérdezte. Ritkán lehetett Jameset Lily nélkül látni mostanában._

„_Alszik" válaszolta James, egy rövid (mégis teljesen elvakult) mosoly kíséretében. _

_Bár már mind hozzászoktak a megszállottsághoz, amivel a barátjuk a menyasszonyáért rajongott, mégsem tudták megállni, hogy ne tegyenek rá megjegyzéseket. Ezúttal Peter volt a leggyorsabb._

„_Ó… Ágas nem akarja felébreszteni az ő alvó hercegnőjét!"_

_James megpróbált szúrósan nézni, de elég sikertelen kísérlet volt. Vállat vont._

„_Szerettem volna, ha ma este csak mi vagyunk itt. A Tekergők. Együtt a Roxfortban, ahogy az elején. Még egyszer utoljára."_

„_Holnap minden megváltozik" értett egyet Sirius. _

_A hangja halk volt, és szokatlanul ünnepélyes. Persze Remus tudta, hogy a barátja komoly is tud lenni, csak ez igen ritkán mutatkozott meg. De ezen az éjszakán teljesen helyénvalónak tűnt._

_Hirtelen mindegyikük magába merülve elgondolkodott Sirius szavain. Holnap megkapják a bizonyítványukat, és elhagyják az iskolát. Ez mindent megváltoztat. A barátságuk megmarad, persze, de ez olyan lesz, mint egy véget nem érő nyári szünet. Visszamennek a családjukhoz, vagy máshová költöznek, de már soha nem lesznek együtt ugyanúgy. Nem fogják minden egyes pillanatukat együtt tölteni: egy szobában. Nem fognak együtt enni, és hatalmas kajacsatákat rendezni, csak azért, hogy ellenőrizzék meddig feszíthetik a húrt McGalagonynál. Nem fognak többet éjszaka, James láthatatlanná tevő köpenye alatt bóklászni a tilosban. Felnőttek lesznek, és többé nem a Roxfort védő falai közt fognak élni_

„_Nem tudom, mi lesz a jövőben, de azt tudom, hogy mindig a barátotok maradok" mondta James. _

„_A testvérünk" tette hozzá Peter._

„_Nem számít mi lesz" értett egyet Remus is. „Mindig segíteni fogjuk egymást."_

„_Még hajnali fél háromkor is" egészítette ki vigyorogva Sirius, aki utált ilyenkor fenn lenni, kivéve persze, ha valamilyen jól kitervelt tréfáról volt szó._

_James egy kicsit bizonytalanul folytatta._

„_Tudom, hogy ezt nem lehet igazán szavakba foglalni, de megpróbáltam… leírni…hogy, mit is jelent a barátságunk. De ne nevessetek ki" idegesen mosolygott. „Csak meg akartam fogalmazni, milyen fontos ez nekem."_

_Mind szótlanul nézték. Remus egy pillanatig biztosra vette, hogy valaki mindjárt előáll valami hülye megjegyzéssel, de egyikük sem szólalt meg. Valahogy ehhez a pillanathoz nem illet, hogy viccelődjenek. Korábban soha nem próbáltak meg beszélni arról, mit jelent számukra ez a barátság – de holnaptól minden más lesz, úgyhogy talán tényleg most volt itt az ideje._

„_Halljuk, James" mondta Remus, bátorítóan._

„_Nem igazán szeretném hangosan felolvasni" ismerte be félénken. Remus felé nyújtott egy darab papírt, gyorsan, mintha félne tőle, hogy meggondolja magát. „Tessék. Olvasd el!"_

_Remus gyorsan átfutotta James kacskaringós betűit, és a szavaktól megborzongott. Jamesnek tényleg sikerült megragadnia a lényeget. Más talán nem értette volna meg a rövid szöveg lényegét, esetleg ügyetlen versnek tartotta volna, de Remus számára gyönyörűnek tűnt. Másodszor is elolvasta, aztán továbbadta Peternek. Peter szkeptikus arccal kezdte olvasni, de Remus látta, hogy mire a végére ér az arcára kiül a megértés, és lassan elmosolyodik. Aztán odaadta Siriusnak, akinek valami nyugtalan várakozás ült a szemeiben. Sirius sokkal gyorsabban olvasott, mint Peter, szinte csak átsuhant a tekintete a szövegen, és ha Remus nem ismerte volna olyan jól, azt hihette volna, már tudja, mi áll a papíron. De James ideges arckifejezése is azt sugallta, hogy ez nem így van. Nem, ez kizárólag James munkája volt, és az egész szívét beletette. Egyszerűen tökéletes volt._

„_Tökéletes" suttogta Sirius, önkéntelenül is megismételve Remus gondolatát._

„_Rólunk szól" mondta Peter. Remus pedig bólintott._

„_Nagy voltál, James."_

„_Tényleg tetszik?" kérdezte a barátjuk, egy kicsit hitetlenkedve. _

_Remus évek óta nem látta őt ilyen feszültnek (talán akkor utoljára, amikor ötödikben először hívta randizni Lilyt), és ez akár vicces is lehetett volna, ha nem lett volna olyan ünnepélyes ez a pillanat. A máskor ékesszóló Remus most nem találta a szavakat._

„_Nem csak tetszik, ez tökéletes" válaszolt helyette Sirius. –„Tényleg. Soha nem tudtam volna megfogalmazni, mert a barát szó nem elég erős erre. Olyanok vagytok, mintha a testvéreim lennétek, mert igazad van, tényleg nem a vér számít. De én nem vagyok elég költői, és nem bánok elég jól a szavakkal, hogy ezt elmondjam. Köszönöm."_

_James elámult, és így volt, Remus és Peter is. Annyira megszokták, hogy Sirius mindenen nevet és szórakozik, hogy néha elfelejtették, hogy milyen kitartó és hűséges barát tud lenni._

„_Ha már a köszönetnél tartunk" vágott bele Peter. „Nem hiszem, hogy valaha megköszöntem volna a sok segítséget, amit az évek során kaptam tőletek. El se tudom képzelni, hol tartanék, ha egy másik házba kerülök. Megmutattátok, hogy többre vagyok képes, és többre vihetem, mint valaha képzeltem volna."_

_Ezt újabb csend követte, ami nem volt kényelmetlen, bár egy kicsit furcsa. Bármilyen közel is álltak egymáshoz, az érzelmeikről nem nagyon beszéltek, elvégre tinédzser fiúk voltak, és ismerték egymás gondolatait is. Ez a nyíltság most különös volt számukra. De ha már itt tartottak Remus sem maradhatott csendben._

„_Én is szeretném megköszönni" mondta halkan. „Köszönöm, hogy befogadtatok. A legtöbben nem tették volna."_

_Nem kellett mondania, miért. _

„_Ezt jelenti, hogy barátok vagyunk" mondta Sirius, és kinyújtotta a jobb kezét, Remus pedig rátette a sajátját._

„_Testvérek" tette hozzá James, és ő is csatlakozott._

„_Hűek a végsőkig" fejezte be Peter._

_Egy pillanatig csendben álltak, és Remus, hosszú évek óta először, majdnem elsírta magát. Valami varázslatosnak a végére értek, és igaz, hogy holnap új és izgalmas dolgok kezdődnek, de ez akkor is szomorú. A gondtalan gyerekkor véget ért. Választaniuk kell, és szükségszerűen különböző irányba mennek majd. Néha úgy érezte, mindig is ismerte a srácokat, de aztán eszébe jutottak az emlékek. Amikor először futottak össze a Roxfort expresszen; amikor szembesítették azzal, hogy tudják, hogy vérfarkas… de nem érdekli őket; amikor először, ötödévben, sikerült az animágus transzformáció, és Remus először érezte, hogy olyan barátai vannak, akik élete minden pillanatát megértik. Emlékezett a jól sikerült kalandokra, és a félresikerültekre is, mint például, amikor Frics lefoglalta a Tekergők Térképét. És abban a pillanatban tudta, hogy nem számít, mit hoz a jövő, mindig emlékezni fog erre a jelenetre, ahogy körben ültek a negyedik emeleti titkos folyosón, kéz a kézben, teljes egyetértésben. _

_Egyszerre álltak fel, és döntöttek úgy, hogy ideje menni, de mielőtt kiléphettek volna az ajtón, Sirius megállította őket._

„_Van egy ötletem" mondta hirtelen, kivette a papírt James kezéből, és elővette a pálcáját. Néhány pillanattal később, James verse a falba vésve volt olvasható örök időkre. Sirius mosolyogva visszaadta a papírt._

„_Arra az esetre, ha valaha elfelejtenénk!"_

Remus hirtelen megállt. Ő ugyan nem felejtette el, de néha nem árt emlékezni. Megfordult, és elindult felfelé az egyik lépcsőn, ami elég udvarias volt, és nem mozdult el másfelé. Meg volt az előnye annak, ha az ember igazgató a Roxfortban! Egy rövid séta után, elérte a negyedik emeleten azt a bizonyos tükröt, ami mögött a titkos folyosó kezdődött, egy pillanatra megállt, és eszébe jutott, hányszor rejtőztek el itt Frics, vagy az idegesítő macskája elől. Vagy hányszor választották ezt az utat, hogy eljussanak Roxmortsba, a házi feladat megírása helyett. Felemelte a pálcáját, és elmondta a varázsigét:

„Abscondum."

A tükör elmozdult, és Remus belépett a folyosóra. Évek óta nem járt erre, de a látványból ítélve, valaki más igen. Valószínűleg a Weasley ikrek – de most nem igazgatóként volt itt. Most nem érdekelték a szabályszegések, vagy a tréfák.

A jobb kéz felőli fal felé nézett, és egy pillanatra megrémült, mert azt hitte a felirat eltűnt. De nem, csak megfakult egy kicsit, és belepte a por. A pálcájából előcsiholt egy kis fényt, és a felirat elé tartotta. Suttogva olvasta a szavakat:

Az igaz barátság örökké tart, 

**Ha vér nem is köt össze**

**Kitartás és fájdalom edzette.**

**Többek vagyunk: testvérek**

**Testvérek és társak; bármi is lenne**

**Most vagy a jövőben, összetartunk**

**A végsőkig hűen.**

**És ezért hálám is addig marad fenn.**

James elismételte ezeket a szavakat Sirius temetésén, és azután is, eltűnésének minden évfordulóján, amikor a három megmaradt Tekergő összegyűlt. Azon a napon mindig együtt voltak, függetlenül attól, hogy épp min dolgoztak, vagy milyen elfoglaltságaik voltak. Amikor James először mutatta meg nekik a verset, egyikük sem gondolta volna, hogy ilyen korán elveszítik egyik társukat. De így történt. Siriust elvesztették. Még mindig fájdalmas volt erre emlékezni, de elmosolyodott, amikor meglátta a vers alatti szavakat. Ez volt Sirius egyetlen kiegészítése.

HOLDSÁP FÉREGFARK TAPMANCS ÁGAS

Remus letérdelt a felirat elé, és remegő kézzel megérintette a harmadik nevet.

„Nem fogom elfelejteni, Tapmancs" suttogta. „Egyikünk sem fogja."


	7. Bajkeverők, ha találkoznak

Hatodik fejezet: Bajkeverők, ha találkoznak 

A hetek szinte repültek. Az órák, az új barátai, és a mellett, hogy naponta próbált írni a szüleinek, szinte levegőt venni sem maradt ideje. A vonaton történt incidens összekötötte hármukat, a tanáraik máris elválaszthatatlanoknak nevezték őket. Piton persze mindhármukat utálta, különösen azonban Harryt. De Harry tudta, hogy az apja és Piton milyen viszonyban vannak (még soha nem hallotta őket civilizált módon beszélgetni), így nem nagyon aggasztotta a dolog. És néha bizony elgondolkodott azon, hogy Ronnak talán igaza van, és a Mardekáros házvezető-tanár talán tényleg halálfaló, elvégre minden tulajdonsága megvolt, ami egy „rendes" halálfalót jellemez. A többi professzort kedvesnek tartotta, bár épp a saját házvezetőjük, Fletcher professzor volt a leginkább távolságtartó. A Roxfortban persze mindenki ismerte a történetét, és soha senki nem mert megjegyzést tenni rá, még az idősebb Mardekárosok sem, akiket pedig mindenki az Ifjú Halálfalókként emlegetett (különösen Ron használta előszeretettel ezt a kifejezést). Lehet, hogy a három jól látható sebhely tette, amik az arca jobb oldalán éktelenkedtek, vagy lehet, hogy a nyilvánvaló erő, amit sugárzott, és a jól ismert képességei, de akárhogy is Harry nem bánta ezt a távolságtartást. Legalább könnyebben megúszták az éjszakai vándorutakat.

A szülei által mesélt történetek, mint kiderült csak a jéghegy csúcsát jelentették. Harry tudta, hogy az apja egyik legjobb barátja tartotta a rekordot az egy évben összegyűjtött büntetőpontok terén (és az apja csak néhány ponttal lemaradva volt második az ominózus évben!), de neki meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy a babérjaikra törjön. Őszintén szólva, inkább abban reménykedett, hogy a lehető legkevesebb bajba keveredik, de a lehető legszórakoztatóbban tölti az évet. Feltételezte, az sem válik hátrányukra, hogy az apja másik legjobb barátja az aktuális igazgató. Nem mintha azt gondolta volna, hogy Remus kivételezne vele, de valószínűleg nem bánik túl szigorúan a bajkeverőkkel.

Az eddigi legjobb dolog, ami történt, mindenesetre az volt, hogy elsős létére beválogatták a háza kviddics-csapatába, és ezt semmi másnak nem köszönhette, csak a saját tehetségének. Persze már egészen kis kora óta játszott, de az apjával ellentétben ő nem terelő volt, hanem fogó. A Roxforban ugyan más volt a játék, mint amikor a szüleivel játszott, de ugyanúgy élvezte. A tehetségét Madam Hooch már az első repülésórán felfedezte, és miután tárgyalt Fletcherrel, Harry hamar a csapatban találta magát.

Egyszóval a világ szinte tökéletesnek tűnt. Most már csak egy valami hiányzott…

„Úgy néz ki, mint egy régi pergamen" magyarázta suttogva a barátainak. A Nagyteremben ültek, a Griffendél asztal sarkán, messze az osztálytársaiktól.

„Mi olyan nagy dolog egy régi pergamenben?" kérdezte kíváncsian Ron.

Bár még csak néhány hete voltak barátok, máris tudtak egymás arcából olvasni, és most látszott Harry-n, hogy valami izgalmas dolog van készülőben. Az elmúlt hetekben irigykedve figyelték Fred és George tréfáit, és már nagyon szerettek volna valami saját „alkotással" előállni (pontosabban Ron és Harry szerették volna ezt, Hermione esetében elég hosszú és fáradtságos meggyőző munkára volt szükség).

„Hát azért, mert ez nem egy egyszerű pergamen, hanem egy térkép, csak úgy néz ki, mint egy ócska papírdarab."

„Hogy lehet, hogy egy térkép nem látszik térképnek?" értetlenkedett Ron, amivel azt érte el, hogy Hermione az oldalába könyökölt.

„Komolyan Ron! Hát elvarázsolt."

„Hát persze" grimaszolt Ron. „Tudom, hogy az. Úgy értettem, hogy működik?"

„Na persze!"

„Mindegy" sóhajtott hangosan Harry „Úgy hívják, hogy a Tekergők Térképe. Nem igazán tudom, hogy működik, csak azt, hogy létezik. Rajta van az egész kastély… az összes titkos járattal."

Ron szemei felcsillantak, de Hermione morgott:

„Nem keveredünk már így is elég bajba?"

„Hová tűnt a kalandvágyad, Hermione?" cukkolta Ron.

„Még nem is kaptunk büntetést!" kontrázott vigyorogva Harry is.

„De tegnap is kiabáltak velünk!"

„Piton professzor nem számít!"

„Gyerünk már Hermione! Tudom, hogy te is szeretnéd felfedezni a kastélyt!" tért át taktikusabb módszerekre Harry. „Olyan lenne, mint egy mágiatörténet óra. Lehetnek olyan termek, ahol már évek óta nem járt senki!"

„Ti sosem adjátok fel, mi?"

„Nem!" nevetett Harry.

„És tudjuk, hogy ezért imádsz minket!" tette hozzá Ron.

„Csak tudnám, miért hallgatok rátok…"

_Megvagy!_ – vigyorgott magában Harry. Úgy gondolta, az első kalandnak megteszi, ha bejárják a kastélyt, amiről annyit hallott már az apjától (bár soha nem annyit, hogy elrontsa a meglepetéseket, amiket az apja szintén előszeretettel emlegetett), de nem szerette volna, ha ezt a barátai nélkül kell megtennie. De szerencsére Hermione is belevág!

„De hol találjuk meg ezt a térképet?"

„Hát ez az! Fogalmam sincs" ismerte be. És már látta, hogy Hermione mindjárt belekezd, hogy akkor mire volt jó, ez az egész hülyéskedés, de Ron csak még szélesebben mosolygott.

„Fred és George. Lefogadom, hogy ők tudják!"

Aznap este aztán sikerült is sarokba szorítaniuk az ikreket. A kandalló előtt kuporodtak le, mind az öten – bár Percy megkérdezte őket, miben sántikálnak, de Hermione mosolyogva azt válaszolta, az ikrek segítenek a bűbájtan-leckében, és a prefektus minden további megjegyzés nélkül távozott. Mihelyt eltűnt az ikrek lelkesebbek lettek.

„Te vagy a legjobb barátunk, Hermione!" mondta George.

„Percy hisz neked!" tette hozzá Fred.

Hermione ettől egy kicsit elpirult, bár próbálta leplezni. De aztán a fiúk elkomolyodtak.

„Miről akartál velünk beszélni, Harry? Ron valami tréfát emlegetett."

„Azon gondolkodtam, hogy vajon hallottatok-e már a Tekergők Térképéről?"

„A miről?" kérdezte rögtön George.

„Nem" mondta vele egy időben Fred.

Harry korábban csak sejtette, de most már teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy az ikrek nagyon is tudják, miről van szó.

„Tényleg?" mondta, olyan hangsúllyal, amit még véletlenül sem lehetett félreérteni.

Az ikrek egy ideig tanulmányozták, aztán egymásra néztek, és néhány pillanatig valami néma kommunikáció zajlott le köztük, majd Fred bólintott.

„Csak arra lennék kíváncsi, hogy te, honnan tudsz a térképről? Soha nem beszéltünk róla senkinek, Lee-t leszámítva, de ő tuti nem mondta el senkinek."

„Ajánlok egy üzletet. Mindent elmondok, amit a térképről tudok, ha megnézhetem."

Megint megismétlődött az előbbi jelenet, és ugyanarra az eredményre vezetett, Fred vállat vont, George pedig felugrott.

„Majd én hozom."

Néhány pillanattal később vissza is tért egy elnyűtt papírdarabbal, és Harry érezte, hogy a szíve gyorsabban kezd verni az izgalomtól. Éveken át hallgatta a térképről szóló legendákat, és a sok kalandot, ami hozzá kapcsolódott, de soha nem látta. Majdnem olyan volt, mintha egy darabnyi történelmet látna. George szótlanul átadta a kincset. Harry tudta, hogy ez végül is egy teszt. Megértette, hogy az ikrek miért vigyáznak úgy a térképre, mint a szemük fényére. Egészen óvatosan a papírhoz érintette a pálcáját.

„Esküszöm, hogy rosszban sántikálok!" mondta ki a jelszót, és a papíron megjelentek a vonalak, és a köszöntő szavak, amikre számított. Visszaadta a papírt, és nem tudta visszafojtani a széles mosolyt – sőt legszívesebben hangosan felnevetett volna – mert az ikrek döbbenten bámultak rá.

„Honnan tudtad? Nekünk hetekig tartott, amíg rájöttünk!"

„Egyszerű" mosolygott. „Ágas, az apukám."

„MI!"

Frednek majdnem a földig leesett az álla, George pedig felugrott. Még Ron és Hermione is döbbenten nézett rá, hiszen nekik sem akarta elmondani, amíg meg nem találják a térképet. Most mindannyian nagyon izgatottak lettek, és máris a lehetőségeket mérlegelték.

„A papád? És a többiek? Őket is ismered?"

„Igen. Apa és a barátai készítették a térképet, amikor hatodikosok voltak."

„Mesélj a többiekről is!" kérte George.

„Hát ez a legjobb az egészben! Féregfark, Peter Pettigrew. A mágiaügyi minisztériumban dolgozik."

Ron rögtön bólintott.

„Apa ismeri. A nemzetközi kapcsolatok osztályán, ugye?"

„Igen. De a legjobb csak most jön. Holdsáp ugyanis Lupin professzor"

„MICSODA?" kiáltottak egyszerre hárman.

„Ez lehetetlen" jelentette ki Hermione. „Ő az igazgató, Harry!"

„Nem, nem lehetetlen! Remus, vagyis Lupin professzor apa egyik legjobb barátja. Igazából ő volt az, aki először mesélt a térképről, bár igaz, akkor még nem volt igazgató. Lehet, hogy most már jobban szeretné, ha nem tudnék róla. Tudja, hogy nálatok van?"

„Nem hiszem" felelte George.

„De mindenesetre, őt nagyon nehéz átrázni" tette hozzá Fred. „És Tapmancs?"

Harrynek hirtelen kicsit alábbhagyott a jókedve. Eszébe jutott Remus arckifejezése, amikor a térképről mesélt… és számos más alkalom, amikor látta a szülein azt a mélységes szomorúságot.

„Sirius Black" válaszolt. „Ő volt a keresztapám."

„Volt?" Ron volt az első, akinek feltűnt a múlt idő.

Harry szomorúan bólintott.

„Igen. Ő volt a titokgazdánk, amikor kisbaba voltam és rejtőzködnünk kellett. Voldemort elfogta, és megölte" egy pillanatra elhallgatott. „Nem nagyon emlékszem Siriusra" megpróbált mosolyogni, de nem igazán sikerült.

Elszomorító volt, mert bár ő tényleg nem nagyon emlékezett a keresztapjára, de mindig látta, milyen mély nyomot hagyott a halála a szüleiben. Ha maga elé képzelte, mindig egy vidám, nevetős férfit látott, aki eléggé szerette a barátait, hogy meghaljon értük. Harry tudta, hogy az életét köszönheti Sirius Blacknek, és nagyon sajnálta, hogy nem tudja felidézni, milyen ember volt.

„Egy csomó zűrbe került, amikor a Roxfortba jártak, legalábbis a szüleim elmondása szerint. Még mindig ő a rekorder az egy év alatt begyűjtött büntetőpontok terén."

„Még valaki, akiért Tudodkinek fizetnie kell!" jelentette ki Fred.

„Igen" értett egyet Ron is.

Egy pillanatig teljes csöndben ültek, és Harry tudta, mire gondolnak a Weasley testvérek. Alig akadt olyan varázsló család, amelyik nem vesztette el valamelyik tagját a háborúban, és ez alól a Weasleyk sem voltak kivételek. Két évvel ezelőtt, Charlie Weasley, aki aurorként dolgozott, egy halálfaló-támadás áldozatául esett. A gyilkosát soha nem fogták el.

„Akkor hát" szakította félbe a csendet George, egy kis erőltetett vidámsággal. „Köszönjük, hogy elmesélted ezt, Harry. Jó tudni, kinek legyünk hálásak a térképért, és a sikereinkért."

Az ikrek indulni készültek, de Harrynek hirtelen támadt egy ötlete.

„Szeretnétek esetleg még nagyobb sikereket elérni?"

Fred és George egymásra néztek, aztán gyorsan visszaültek.

„Figyelünk."

„Szövetséget ajánlok. A térképetek és a tudásotok, azzal, amit én tudok a papámtól. Ti ketten, és mi hárman – verhetetlenek leszünk."

Az ikrek elgondolkodtak, aztán Fred megfontoltan megszólalt:

„Még soha nem volt ilyen évfolyamok közti együttműködés."

„Akkor legyen ez az első" válaszolt vigyorogva Ron. Bár Harry nem osztotta meg korábban ezt az ötletet a barátaival (elvégre ebben a szent pillanatban villant csak az agyába), de nyilvánvalóan el volt tőle ragadtatva. George azonban óvatosabbnak tűnt.

„Kétlem, hogy túl sok újat mondhatnál nekünk" mondta.

„Tudom, hogy lehet kicselezni a fúriafűzt."

Fred füttyentett, de Hermione beavatkozott, mielőtt bárki megszólalhatott volna:

„Harry ez nem túl jó ötlet! Gondold meg, mennyi bajba keveredhetünk!"

Az ikrek szúrós pillantást vetettek rá, de Ron megszólalt, mielőtt még bármi végzeteset mondhattak volna.

„De Hermione, képzeld csak el, hányféle módon vághatnál vissza Malfoy-nak, meg a gorilláinak!"

„És az nem tartozik a tervhez, hogy elkapjanak" tette hozzá Harry.

A két csapat összekapcsolása nagyon vonzónak tűnt, de nem akarta a barátai nélkül véghezvinni az ötletet. Hermione habozott – Malfoy és társai a vonat-incidens óta folyamatosan szekálták – és ez nagyon bántotta a lányt. Segítene, ha visszavághatna nekik, legalábbis Harry úgy gondolta. De George közbeszólt:

„A végén mindig lebuksz" mondta. „Legalábbis néha."

„De ne aggódj, egyáltalán nem olyan szörnyű!" biztosította őket Fred.

Harry elvigyorodott:

„De azzal, ami nekem van, nem lesz olyan könnyű dolguk a tanároknak!"

„Kezdő vagy!" válaszolt Fred. „Nem számít, mit mesélt a papád a Roxfortról. Semmi sem tart örökké, még a térképpel sem."

„Apától nem csak infót kaptam" mondta Harry. „Hanem egy láthatatlanná tevő köpenyt is!"

A két Weasley csak bámult, aztán Fred újra füttyentett:

„Hű! Visszaszívtam, amit mondtam…"

„Képzeld csak el a lehetőségeket" értett egyet George is.

„Szóval, benne vagytok?" kérdezte gyorsan Ron, és végre Hermione is elmosolyodott.

„Egy feltétellel" mondta George. „Lee is benne van. Fele ennyire sem jutottunk volna nélküle."

„A hat jól hangzik" mondta Ron.

„A hat remekül hangzik" jelentette ki Hermione is megkönnyebbülten.

Harry is elmosolyodott. Tudta, hogy Hermione még mindig kicsit kényelmetlenül érzi magát a varázs-világban, hiszen sokan éreztették vele, hogy nem egyenértékű a többiekkel. Szüksége volt barátokra, és Ron testvérei kezdtek igazi barátok lenni.

„Szükségünk lesz egy névre" jelentette ki Fred.

„Kár, hogy a Tekergők már foglalt" bólintott Ron. „Az elég jól hangzott."

„Megvan!" kiáltott fel George széles vigyorral. „MÁBALT – Mágikus Bajkeverők Láthatatlan Társasága!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Ott álltam, és próbáltam meggyőzni a német miniszter-elnököt, hogy varázslatok márpedig igenis léteznek" mesélte nevetve Peter. „Szegény flótás teljesen zöldfülű – az elődje szívinfarktusban halt meg nemrég – a mágiaügyi miniszterük pedig túlterhelt, nincs ideje a mugli kormányzattal foglalkozni. Én hülye, meg felajánlottam, hogy majd beszélek vele – és majdnem a „bűnöző elmebetegek intézetében" végeztem."

Lily felhúzta szemöldökét, James viszont nevetett:

„Akkor pont a helyeden lettél volna!"

„És, mit csináltál, Peter?" kérdezte Lily, de azért szánt rá időt, hogy szigorú pillantást vessen a férjére.

„Hát, a miniszterelnök a testőrei után kiabált, és valami őrült brit merénylőről hadovált, így gyorsan kellett cselekednem. Berontottak a testőrök, és nem tudtam mást kitalálni, gyorsan átváltoztam és eltűntem az íróasztal alatt, ők meg próbáltak rájönni, mi történt. A végén egész jól jöttem ki a dologból."

„És még te mondtad, hogy az animágus kísérlet rossz ötlet" kommentálta a történetet vigyorogva James. „A végén rohadt hasznosnak bizonyult, nem?"

A szőke hajú férfi is elnevette magát:

„Én legalább hasznos állat vagyok – nem egy rémes, tülkös lény!"

„Agancsos!"

„És még lopni sem tudsz!" zöld szemei vidáman csillogtak. „És… törvényesen működhetek. Nyilvánosan és legálisan."

„Legálisan?" képedt el James. „Regisztráltattad magad! Te áruló!"

Peter csak elnevette magát:

„Hát persze, hogy regisztráltattam! Mégis mit tehettem volna, ha egyszer az egész német mágiaügyi minisztérium tudja már, hogy animágus vagyok. Te mit csináltál volna? Emlékezettörlés mindenkinél?"

„Nos… nem. De akkor se tudom elhinni, hogy törvényesítetted!"

Lily mosolyogva megveregette a férje karját:

„Ne legyél már olyan csalódott. Azért rád is ragadhat még egy kis felelősségtudat az évek során."

„Felelősségtudat?" James kezdte úgy érezni magát, mintha megint tizenhat lenne.

„Azért persze mondhatnék néhány példát rá, hogy már fejlődtél, szeretnéd hallani?"

James felsóhajtott:

„Nem igazán" a felesége gyönyörű és kedves asszony volt, de amikor ott csillogott az a ravasz kis fény a szemében, jobb volt nem kikezdeni vele. Úgyis ő nyerne.

„Helyes. Örülök, hogy végre észrevetted, hogy mindig nekem van igazam."

„Mindig?" szólt közbe meggondolatlanul Peter. „Azért volt már olyan…"

„Peter!" Lily most felé fordult, és James örült, hogy az a bizonyos tekintet most kivételesen nem rá irányul. „Épp neked akarok segíteni, ha nem vetted volna észre. Az én oldalamon kellene, hogy állj!"

„Egy Tekergő-társammal szemben? Soha!"

„Ó, ezért még megfizetsz, Peter Pettigrew!" jelentette ki Lily királynői tartással. „Közölném, hogy a konyhában sülnek a csoki-karikák, és a viselkedésed után, nem hinném, hogy kedvem lenne megkínálni téged…"

„Ez nagyon-nagyon gonosz húzás!" kommentálta nevetve a férje.

Elvégre ő pontosan tudta, hogy találhatja meg a házban, az elrejtett sütit, amikor csak Lily nem figyel oda. De szegény Peter holnap reggel Párizsba utazik!

„Na, Lily!" fogta könyörgőre Peter. „Megígérem, hogy rendesen viselkedem!"

„Azt jobban is teszed" fenyegette meg játékosan az ujjával.

„Hiszen ismersz!" megpróbálta a legmegnyerőbb mosolyát elővarázsolni.

„Igen, ismerlek. És pont ez a probléma."

„Én nem látom a problémát!" szúrta közbe James, aztán felnyögött, amikor a felesége könyöke az oldalába bokszolt.

„Vigyázza magadra, James Potter, mert a végén te sem kapsz a desszertből."

„Azt kétlem!"

„Hogyhogy?"

„Mert tudom, hogy vehetlek le a lábadról" és jelentőségteljesen felhúzta a szemöldökét.

„Na ne mond!"

„De mondom" előrehajolt, és szájon csókolta a feleségét. „Született adottság!"

„El ne kezdjétek, megint!"

Mindketten vádlón néztek a barátjukra, aki félbeszakította a varázst.

„Ha enyelegni akartok, legalább szóljatok, és kimegyek" folytatta, a megbánás legcsekélyebb jele nélkül. „De csak miután megmondtátok hol találom a sütit, persze!"

A házaspár elnevette magát. Jó volt látni, hogy bizonyos dolgok soha nem változnak.


	8. Adósságtörlesztés

Hetedik fejezet: Adósság-törlesztés 

A hívás meglepte Lilyt, annyira, hogy majdnem elejtette az 'Ősi mágia' című könyv megviselt példányát, amit épp olvasott. Gyorsan felpillantott, de rögtön elmosolyodott, mivel Perselus Piton arcát pillantotta meg a kandallóban.

„Perselus! Kész van a bájital?"

„Beszélnem kell veled!" a barátja arca feszült volt, és Lily elég jól ismerte ahhoz, hogy tudja, valami baj van.

„Akkor, gyere át!" a következő pillanatban a férfi már ott is állt mellette.

„Mondd, hogy James itthon van!"

„Nincs, alig egy fél órája ment el" válaszolta csodálkozva Lily. Igaz, hogy James és Perselus mostanra megtanultak együttműködni, de közel sem voltak jóban egymással. A válaszra viszont Perselus elkáromkodta magát.

„Figyelj! Nincs sok időnk, James csapdába sétál!"

„Mi!"

„Tudod, hol van?"

„Nem, én…" de a barátja félbeszakította.

„Londonban, egy mugli kocsmában: a Medvemancsban. Leora Baddock-kal találkozik, aki egy levélben azt ajánlotta, hogy kémkedne a Sötét Nagyúr ellen. De ez csapda. Legalább hét halálfaló lesz a kocsmában, és meg akarják ölni."

„Egy mugli kocsmában?" Lily agya mintha megfagyott volna. _James, ez nem lehet! _ „De fényes nappal van… az a hely tele lesz emberekkel!"

„Tudhatnád már, hogy Voldemortot ez nem érdekli!" jött az éles válasz.

„Mit csináljak?" Lily nem volt egy harcos természet, de az agya újra működésbe lépett.

„Menj Arabellához, és mond el neki. Én nem mehetek, az túl gyanús lenne, de ő tudni fogja, hogy, mit kell tenni."

Lily bólintott. Perselus már azzal is hatalmas kockázatot vállalt, hogy idejött – de Arabellához menni – az ezerszer rosszabb lenne. A halálfalók legbelsőbb köreihez tartozott, hosszú évek óta a Sötét Nagyúr egyik leghűségesebb szolgája volt, olyan családból származott, aminek a múltjában csak úgy hemzsegtek a sötét varázslók. A hideg és kegyetlen Perselus Pitonról kevesen sejtették, hogy képes aggódni bárkiért is. Akármennyire is gyanún felül állt a társai között, a veszély mégis fennállt. A kockázat, amit az elmúlt tizenegy évben a Rendért vállalt hihetetlen volt, és most mégis itt volt, újabb veszélyt vállalva, ráadásul egy olyan emberért, akit még csak nem is kedvelt.

„Köszönöm" mondta Lily csendesen.

Soha nem kérdezte a férfitól, hogy miért teszi, amit tesz, de néha azért elgondolkodott rajta, és most Perselus, mintha olvasott volna a gondolataiban.

„Szükségünk van rá."

Aztán eltűnt, miután egy marék hopp-port szórt a kandallóba. Visszatért a Roxfortba a gyanútlan tanítványai közé, akik talán soha nem fogják megérteni, milyen ember is valójában a tanáruk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James Potter egy sör mellett üldögélt és szórakozottan dobolt az ujjaival a korsón. Baddock késett, ő mégis próbált kizárólag az italára koncentrálni és teljesen kizárni a külvilágot, bár azért időről-időre körbepillantott a kocsmában, a lehetséges fenyegetéseket kutatva, majdnem öntudatlanul.

Mint az auror-osztály vezetőjének, nem kellett volna terepen dolgoznia, de a háború komolyon érintette a létszámukat. Egyszerűen nem voltak elegen, ráadásul, ő ismerte is Leora Baddockot még a Roxfortból. A Hollóhátba járt, és a vezetékneve akkor még Higgins volt. Aztán hozzáment Warren Baddock-hoz, aki nyílvánvalóan magával rángatta őt a halálfalók közé, már jó néhány évvel ezelőtt. A rövid levél szerint, amit James-nek küldött, a férje iránti szerelme Voldemort mellett tartotta egy ideig, de ez már nem volt elég. _Jobb később, mint soha, _gondolta James és felsóhajtott. Egymillió oka lehetett annak, hogy Leora késett, és ezek közül egy csomó teljesen ártatlan volt, de most egyik sem tűnt elég megnyugtatónak. Az ösztönei, amik az éveken át tartó harcban éleződtek, riadót fújtak a fejében. Valami nem stimmelt. Valami nagyon nem stimmelt. Újra körbepillantott a helyiségben, de csak kései ebédjüket költő muglikat látott.

Ő javasolta, hogy itt, a Medvemancs nevű kocsmában találkozzanak, mert ez messze volt az Abszol úttól és minden más helytől, aminek akármilyen távoli kapcsolata van a mágiával. Szinte nulla volt az esélye, hogy itt bárki meglássa őket együtt, különösen nem egy halálfaló – ők mindent utálnak, ami mugli. James viszont, miután feleségül vett egy rettegett „sárvérű" boszorkányt, elég jól kiismerte magát a mugli technológiában, ruházkodásban, sőt még a sörök terén is. Megértette a mugli kultúrát is, ami sok kollégájából hiányzott… ez volt az oka, hogy az informátorokkal való találkozókhoz gyakran választott mugli kocsmákat helyszínül. Tudta, hogy kell beolvadni a környezetbe.

De valaki nem tudta. Mozgásra lett figyelmes, és óvatosan jobbra fordította a fejét. Észrevétlenül megszemlélte a távoli sarokban üldögélő férfit. A hosszú haj egyszerűen nem volt divatban a muglik között, mint ahogy nem volt divatban a varázspálca sem, ami alig láthatóan elővillant a férfi szürke sportdzsekije alól. A titokzatos varázsló sötét szeme oldalra villant és James látta, hogy egy másik férfival néz össze – James gerince mentén végigfutott a hideg, amikor megérezte, hogy egy harmadik szempár is rászegeződik. Két újabb férfi lépett be az ajtón, és őket már személyesen is felismerte. Halálfalók. És rögtön mögöttük ott volt Leora is – először az jutott az eszébe, hogy figyelmeztetően rákiált, de az egyik férfi tisztelettel bólintott felé, és már tudta, hogy áll a helyzet. Ez a csapda kizárólag neki készült.

Minden porcikája megfeszült, akcióra készen, és a keze diszkréten ráfonódott a varázspálcára. Ártatlan muglikkal telezsúfolt helyen volt … harcoljon, vagy megpróbáljon lelépni? De van egyáltalán választása? A szívverése felgyorsult, de nem ez volt az első eset, hogy szorult helyzetbe került, és a hirtelen adrenalin-löket csak fokozta a reflexeit. Hat egy ellen nem valami jó arány. Vagyis hét, javítottak ki magát, mert megpillantott egy újabb halálfalót, aki az egyik hátsó asztalnál üldögélt, taktikusan épp James és a hátsó kijárat között elhelyezkedve. Most már nem is titkoltan, mindannyian őt figyelték, és valamilyen - csak általuk ismert - jelre vártak. Egyik sem tűnt túl barátságosnak. _Milyen kellemes délután!_

Amikor megérkezett a kocsmába, James felmérte az összes be- és kijutási lehetősége, és szándékosan olyan asztalhoz ült le, ami a fal mellett volt, és nem valahol középen, bár ennek most nem sok hasznát vette. Három úton távozhatott volna: bejárat, hátsó ajtó, és az ablak a szemközti falon. Mindegyik útvonalat, legalább egy halálfaló zárta el. _Imádom, hogy célpont vagyok! _Egyszerűen nem volt finom megoldás és ha nem ő kezdeményez, akkor a halálfalók valószínűleg megpróbálkoznak valami őrültséggel, például felrobbantják az egész kócerájt, vele együtt. A helyzethez egyáltalán nem illő módon, elmosolyodott. A kiképzés első napjaitól kezdve, Arabella egy dolgot, mindig hangsúlyozott: ha túlerővel állsz szemben, támadj, tegyél valami váratlant!

„Confundus!"

Eltalálta a jobbján lévő három halálfalót, de villámgyorsan, már a bejárati ajtónál állók felé is fordult. A hátsó részben lévőkkel most nem volt ideje foglalkozni, a pálcája Leorára és két kísérőjére irányult.

„Everbero!"

Mindhárom halálfaló hátravágódott, ő pedig ösztönösen a földre vetette magát, épp időben, mert hallotta és érezte, hogy a feje felett szétrobban egy asztal. Faforgácsok röpködtek körülötte a levegőben, de már mozgásban is volt, és a hosszú évek tapasztalatának köszönhetően a pálcája rögtön a jó irányba fókuszált. A muglik sikoltoztak, és amikor épp sikerült befognia a célpontot, az egyik megzavarodott üzletember pontosan belefutott, hiába próbált az auror kitérni az útjából. A férfi egy rémült kiáltás kíséretében a földre döntötte, kiszorította belőle a szuszt, és odaszögezte a padlóhoz. Ugyanebben a pillanatban érezte a levegőben sistergő energiát és hallotta a kiáltást:

„Crucio!"

A mugli felüvöltött, és rángatózni kezdett. James nem tudta, hogy az átkot neki szánták-e, vagy már eredetileg is az üzletember volt a célpont, de ez nem is számított. A lényeg az volt, hogy kihasználhatta volna ezt a hibát, ha ki tud kászálódni a teher alól. A férfi azonban cséphadaróként csapdosott a kezeivel – az egyik keze fejbe is találta, úgy hogy csillagokat látott, ezt pedig egy éles könyök követte a gyomrába. Az üvöltéstől már csengett a füle, de végül sikerült kiszabadítania a jobb kezét:

„Stupor!"

A mugli hála istennek, elhallgatott, de ami még fontosabb mozdulatlanná is dermedt. James pedig a kissé megzavarodott sötét boszorkány ellen fordult:

„Reducto!"

Ez elég gusztustalan volt, de pillanatnyilag nem érdekelte. És most már a boszorkányt sem, mert számtalan apró darabra robbant szét, amelyek közül egyik sem érzett már semmit. James nem élvezet a gyilkolást, de néha ez szükséges velejárója volt a munkájának. A háború ilyen volt – akit nem ölsz meg vagy nem fogsz el, az később visszajön és újra támad. Lelökte magáról az eszméletlen üzletembert, felugrott, és a hátsó kijárat felé iramodott.

Akivel nem számolt, az Leora volt. Elfeledkezet róla, hogy a másik két halálfaló (mindkettő férfi, és sokkal nagyobb termetű, mint a nő) előtte álltak, amikor az átkot rájuk küldte. Nyilvánvalóan ők fogták fel a nagyobb részt belőle, és a nő nem ájult el, mint a másik kettő. De ez nem jutott James eszébe, amíg meg nem hallotta a hangját, és ekkor még mindig három lépés választott el az ajtótól.

A világ megremegett, és fényes tűzgolyóvá változott körülötte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Perselus Piton hangosan felsóhajtott, amikor valaki kopogtatott az ajtaján. Mormogott valamit az orra alatt, de azért felnézett a hatodéves Hollóhátasok által írt dolgozatokból, amiket épp javított (Az Élő-halál főzet története, használata, és az azzal való visszaélések). Nem volt ideje látogatókra… talán, ha nem válaszol, elmennek! Újabb kopogás.

„Mi az?" kiáltott.

Az ajtó kivágódott, és Mundungus Fletcher lépett be, akinek sebhelyes arca, mint általában, nem árult el túl sokat (bár Perselus, aki elég jól ismerte, meg tudta mondani, hogy pillanatnyilag nincs túl jó kedvében), és vele volt az ingerült kinézetű Draco Malfoy. Fletcher érzelmeit kizárólag a szemei árulták el: szinte sütött belőlük a düh. Ez a pillantás és hangulat, már sok halálfaló végét eredményezte, de az ifjabb Malfoyt nyilvánvalóan nem hatotta meg. Lehet, hogy Draco nem tudta felfogni, milyen veszélyekkel járhat feldühíteni, a nem épp a türelméről híres, átváltoztatástan-professzort, bár Perselus inkább arra gondolt, hogy Draco-t ez egyáltalán nem érdekli. Nem sokat tudott a fiú személyiségéről, de arra már rájött, hogy nagyon hasonlít az apjára. _Másra sincs szükségem, _gondolta idegesen_. Egy miniatűr Lucius az irodámban._

Az e felett érzett dühe kiült az arcára, de Malfoy ezt nyílván a Griffendél és a Mardekár házvezetői közti természetes ellenségeskedés számlájára írja majd. A valóságban ők ketten, kifejezetten tisztelték egymást. Piton nem azért vett részt a harcban, hogy barátokat találjon, de ha össze kellett volna állítania egy listát, akkor Mundy egyértelműen valahol az élmezőnyben helyezkedett volna el. Jó ember volt, és bátor – Perselus pedig örült, hogy segíthetett megmenteni az életét. _Remélem a legutóbbi mentőakcióm is hasonlóan sikeresnek bizonyul! _A Roxfortban várakozni, a kínzás egyik legrosszabb formája volt – szívesebben harcolt volna nyíltan Voldemort ellen, de az ő feladata más volt. Tudta, hogy helyesen cselekszik, és azt is, hogy hihetetlenül értékes munkát végez, de a korlátok, amelyek közt emiatt mozgott, néha az őrületbe kergették.

Remélte, hogy Potter jól van. Valaha, utálta őt – több okból is, de főleg az eltérő személyiségük, és a barátaik miatt. Természetes volt, hogy a Mardekárosok utálják a Griffendéleseket, és viszont – csak ők ketten ezt a végletekig fokozták. Persze, a gyökereik, szinte kötelezővé tették ezt. A Potter család örök időktől fogva a sötét oldal ellen harcolt, már Griffendél Godrik előtt is – erről voltak híresek. Piton viszont olyan családból származott, ami tele volt sötét varázslókkal és boszorkányokkal, akik hittek a hatalom mindenek felettiségében. Perselusnak is sok idejébe tellett rájönni, hogy ez mekkora tévedés. Amikor az ifjú Malfoy-ra nézett, tudta, hogy vannak, akik soha nem tanulják meg ezt a leckét. Gyorsan visszaterelte a gondolatait a jelenre, és felöltötte megszokott arckifejezését.

„Fletcher professzor!"

„Piton professzor!"

Mundy mindig is jó színész volt, a hangja majdnem olyan ellenségesen csengett, mint Pitoné. Egy ex-auror, Fletcher múltjával nyílván nem kedvelhetett egy olyan embert, akiről majdnem az egész varázs-világ úgy sejtette, hogy halálfaló, mégha ez nem is bizonyosodott be soha.

„Mit tehetek önért?" kérdezte Piton, a legkevésbé sem udvariasan.

Mundy bevonszolta Draco-t a szobába.

„Mr. Malfoy úgy vélte, hogy szórakoztató tréfa meggyújtani Hermione Granger haját, az órám alatt. Úgy gondoltam, mivel az ön házának diákja, önnek kell kiszabnia a büntetést!"

„Egyetértek! Hagyja csak itt!" a találkozást, az elvárásoknak megfelelően, igyekeztek a lehető legrövidebbre fogni.

„Természetesen" válaszolt Fletcher hűvösen, és egy bólintással elbúcsúzott, majd elhagyta az irodát.

Perselus várt egy pillanatig, mielőtt megszólalt volna, és tanulmányozta „régi barátja" egyetlen fiát. Észrevette, hogy a fiú nem nagyon aggódik, de azért kicsit ideges. Remek. Szóval végül mégis sor kerül az első négyszemközti beszélgetésre a Malfoy örökössel. Voltak házvezetők, akik a Roxfortba érkezés után hamar elbeszélgettek minden egyes új diákkal, de ő maga más módszert alkalmazott, mert a Mardekár is más volt. Szeretett először csak figyelni, és kivárni, milyen következtetéseket tud levonni. Hat hónap megfigyelés és az ösztönei, azt súgták, hogy Draco ugyanolyan, mint Lucius, csak fiatalabb és emiatt kevésbé korrumpálódott.

A fiú végül feszengeni kezdett a pillantása alatt, és elindult az egyik szék irányába.

„Nem engedtem meg, hogy leüljön, Mr. Malfoy!"

A gyerek szürke szemei egy pillanatra élesebbé váltak, és Piton azt hitte vitatkozni fog, de aztán nyílván eszébe jutott, hogy a professzor az apja jó barátja, és nem tűrné az ellentmondást. Draco természetesen nem volt hozzászokva, hogy bárki másnak engedelmeskedjen, az apján kívül. De itt a Roxfortban ezt meg kell tanulnia – még mindig jobb, ha itt jön rá a játékszabályokra, mint ha Voldemort köreiben kerülne erre sor.

„Magyarázatot várok!"

A grimasz, ami megjelent a fiú arcán, sok mindent elárult.

„Uram, a kis sárvérű, mindenféle…"

„Kíméljen meg a szánalmas mentegetőzéstől, ha kérhetem!" szakította félbe a tanár.

A hideg hang nyílván meglepte Malfoy-t, és egy pillanatig habozott, hogyan folytassa, keresve egy elfogadható választ.

„Megsértett."

Ez elég biztonságosnak tűnt, bár Perselus tudta, hogy egy hazugság.

„És tudott is róla?"

„Igen, uram."

Perselus felhúzta a szemöldökét, és Draco újra feszengeni kezdett. Malfoy-nak is tudnia kellett, hogy ez milyen hihetetlenül hangzik. Granger volt az egyetlen mugli származású lány az elsős Griffendélesek között, így már korán a támadások kereszttüzébe került. Elég okos volt ahhoz, hogy ne provokáljon senkit. Piton felállt, megkerülte az asztalt, és megállt a tanítványa előtt. Kivárta, amíg a fiú nem állta tovább a tekintetét, és lenézett.

„Mondja el az igazat!"

„Megérdemelte!" csattant fel Malfoy, kihívóan újra a professzor szemébe nézve.

_Határozottan nem gyáva a kölyök. _Egészítette ki a fejében összeállított listát Piton.

„Miért?"

„Elviselhetetlen okoskodó. És gusztustalan. Az ilyeneket nem szabadna beengedni az iskolába!"

Hát igen: Voldemort nézetei – amiket a Mardekárban szinte mindenki osztott. A sárvérűek nem valók ide. Perselus valaha szintén hitt ebben… de már nem. Lehet, hogy valamikor találkozik egy Mardekárossal, aki olyan, mint ő, de nem valószínű. Addig is, úgy viselkedik, ahogy elvárják tőle. Ez már nem esett nehezére, hiszen évek óta játszotta a szerepét – és kevés diákja ismerte csak az igazi arcát. Azok is mind halottak volna – ő maga szervezte be őket a Főnix Rendbe (bár azt sosem közölte velük, hogy ő is tag), és mint sok más kémnek, ő határozta meg a feladataikat is. Egyikük sem élt túl sokáig, és ők mégcsak a hősök falára sem kerültek fel.

„Ezeket a nézeteket, Mr. Malfoy, nem túl bölcs dolog hangoztatni!" mondta végül, egy hideg mosoly kíséretében.

Draco gyanakvó pillantást vetett rá:

„De maga is…"

„Igen" vágott közbe a tanár. Malfoy, nyílván azt akarta mondani, hogy „maga is Halálfaló" – nem volt kétsége afelől, hogy Lucius felvilágosította a fiát, mielőtt a Roxfortba engedte, de Piton nem engedhette, hogy a fiú felelőtlenül viselkedjen.

„Nem is azt mondtam, hogy nem értek egyet, csak azt, hogy nem bölcs dolog ezt hangoztatni."

„Miért nem?" most már legalább figyelt rá a fiú.

„Vannak előnyei annak, Draco, ha a világ másmilyennek gondol, mint amilyen vagy. Mindenki tudja, hogy nem kedveled Pottert, Weasley-t és Grangert. Ezért vannak dolgok, amiket elkövethetsz. De a Mardekárt nem véletlenül nevezik a ravaszság házának. Az ilyen iskolás-csínyek a te színvonalad alatt állnak – különösen, ha figyelembe vesszük a származásod is."

Ha akármelyik másik professzor mondott volna ilyet egy Malfoy-nak, nem kapott volna mást, mint egy szemtelen megjegyzést. De Piton családja majdnem olyan ősi és előkelő volt, mint a Malfoy-klán, és Draco természetesen azt is tudta, hogy míg az apja volt Voldemort jobb keze, addig Piton rögtön mögötte a második helyen állt. Így aztán bólintott és odafigyelt a professzor tanácsaira.

„A Mardekárban sem egyenlő mindenki. Csak kevesen tartoznak az igazi elithez. És nem szeretném, ha nem a maximumot hoznád ki magadból."

„Nem fogok csalódást okozni, Professzor!"

A fiú a markában volt. Piton elmosolyodott.

„Remélem is. Ha sikeres akarsz lenni, fogadd meg a tanácsom."

„Igen, uram" bólintott Draco. Láthatóan tetszett neki a kilátás, hogy egyszer majd vezető lehet.

„Nagyon helyes" Perselus a szemébe nézett, és kemény hangon folytatta. „A gyerekes csínyeknek vége. Szóbeli sértések előfordulhatnak, de minden más csak a Mardekár hagyományainak megfelelően történhet. Lehetőleg elhagyott helyen, ahol legalább néhány pillanatig nincsenek szemtanúk."

Draco szemei kicsit elkerekedtek.

„De a párbaj nem megengedett!"

„A szabályok, Draco, azért vannak, hogy megszegjük őket."


	9. Családi kötelék

**Nyolcadik fejezet: Családi kötelék**

Az ebéd a Nagyteremben a szokásoknak megfelelően igazi csatává változott. Az egyik oldalon ott voltak az idősebb Mardekárosok, akik mindenkit terrorizáltak, akik náluk alacsonyabb szinten álltak a hierarchiában (amit persze kizárólag a származás és a vagyon határozott meg!) – a másik oldalon pedig a felsőbb éves Griffendélesek álltak, akik mindent megtettek, hogy megvédjék azokat, akik nem tudnak kiállni magukért. A Hugrabugosok kétségbeesetten próbáltak középen maradni, és baráti kapcsolatot tartani fenn mindkét oldallal, a Hollóhát tradíciói pedig azt követelték, hogy ők legyenek a békítők a felek között. De béke ritkán volt, sőt még átmeneti fegyverszünet se nagyon. A Mardekárosok ezeket a csatákat tesztnek nevezték maguk között, de Harry inkább kegyetlenségnek hívta volna. Lehet, hogy az egész egyszerű rivalizálásként indult, de mostanra sokkal, de sokkal komolyabbra fordult.

A harc már nem korlátozódott sértésekre és tréfákra, sőt nem maradt meg az egyszerűbb átkok szintjén sem, amiket akár egy elsőéves is kivédhetett volna – a Roxfort sajnos rengeteget változott, a szüleik idejéhez képest. Most, ha a professzorok hátat fordítottak, vagy, ha a várható büntetés nem tűnt túl elviselhetetlennek, veszélyes és rosszindulatú átkok repkedtek a levegőben. Természetesen, az első- és másodéves Griffendélesek voltak a leggyakoribb célpontok, és a kevés mugli származású tanuló húzta mindig a legrövidebbet, bár az idősebbek összefogtak, hogy megvédjék fiatalabb háztársaikat. Nem mintha a Hollóhátban és a Hugrabugban nem lett volna divat, hogy az idősebbek kiálljanak a zöldfülűekért, de valahogy a Griffendélben volt ez a leglátványosabb – nem hiába volt az övék a bátorság háza. Lehet, hogy néha a bátor helyett a forrófejű találóbb kifejezés lett volna a ház tagjaira, de akárhogy is, Harry otthon érezte magát a társai között.

A Mardekárnak törleszteni, nem volt egyszerű dolog. A büszkeségük nem engedte, hogy lesüllyedjenek az ellenfél szintjére, másrészt viszont egyetlen, magára valamit is adó, Griffendéles sem tűrhette, hogy a sok bűn megtorlatlanul maradjon. A Hollóhátasok persze úgy vélték, ők felette állnak az ilyen csatáknak, de a Griffendél harcolt, igaz, a saját szabályai szerint. Az átkok megengedettek voltak, sőt néha elkerülhetetlenek – hiszen meg kellett védeniük magukat. Érthető volt, hogy ha támadás érte őket, védekeztek, de egyetlen Grfiffendéles sem provokált volna soha verekedést. Ők inkább a rafinált módszereket részesítették előnyben. Fred és George Weasley épp ezért voltak kezdettől fogva népszerűek – ők még akkor is kitaláltak valamit, ha nagy volt a túlerő.

És most már hatan voltak a küzdelemhez, nem csak hárman – és minden csepp kreativitásukat felhasználták.

A Weasley ikrekkel és Lee Jordan-nel kötött szövetségük következtében Harry, Ron és Hermione máris a Mardekár támadásainak kereszttüzébe kerültek, pedig még csak a hatodik hetüket töltötték az iskolában. Úgy tűnt hosszú és fárasztó hét év áll előttük. Másrészt viszont ezek az évek sok mókával és kalanddal is kecsegtettek.

Ezen a bizonyos napon is igazi csatatér volt a Nagyteremben, egészen addig, amíg Remus Lupin be nem viharzott, és puszta megjelenésével rendet nem teremtett a diákok között. Az igazgató kedves ember volt, de nem olyasvalaki, akivel packázni lehetett volna, és ezt tudták a diákjai is. Mostanában már nem is kísérleteztek ilyesmivel, hiszen a legtöbben megtapasztalhatták már, hogy ha a szükség úgy hozza, kemény és szigorú is tud lenni. Most hosszú, erőteljes léptekkel, és feszült, szinte már komor arckifejezéssel közeledett, ami egyáltalán nem volt jellemző rá – mindennek tűnt, csak vidámnak nem – és, ami a legrosszabb, épp a Griffendél asztala felé tartott.

A MÁBALT hat tagja gyorsan egymásra pillantott, és igyekeztek kitalálni melyikük csinálhatott valamit a többiek tudta nélkül, de a válasz csak hat tanácstalan tekintet volt, így inkább próbáltak más irányba nézni, és a lehető legártatlanabbnak tűnni. Különben is, hát nem Fletcher professzor szokott az ilyen ügyekkel foglalkozni? Lupin általában a tanáraira bízta az ilyen bagatell ügyek elintézését.

A Harryvel szemben ülő Ron elkerekedett szeme viszont elárulta, hogy Lupin bizony pontosan feléjük tart, sőt, Harry már a lépteit és hallotta, és azok épp az ő háta mögött maradtak abba.

„Akármiről is van szó, professzor úr, nem mi voltunk" kezdte George, pontosan egyszerre a testvérével.

„Ott sem voltunk, amikor történt…"

„Nem hozzátok jöttem" vágott közbe Lupin, és Harry hirtelen ott érezte a kezét a vállán. „Harryvel kell beszélnem!"

Harry felpillantott, és az igazgató arckifejezésétől rögtön arra kellett gondolnia, hogy valami baj van.

„Igen?"

„Édesapádról van szó" kezdte Remus halkan, hogy csak a közvetlenül körülöttük ülők hallják. „Halálfalók támadták meg. A Szent Mungóban van."

Harry hirtelen úgy érezte, a hőmérséklet legalább húsz fokot zuhant a teremben.

„Mi van vele?"

„Nem tudok semmi többet, de anyukád már ott van, és én is most indulok a kórházba. Ha akarsz, velem jöhetsz."

Harry már fel is ugrott, és csak bólintott, mivel a torka annyira összeszorult, hogy megszólalni sem bírt. _Ha életveszélyben lenne, azt Remus biztos mondta volna, nem igaz? _Hagyta, hogy Remus kivezesse a teremből, a keze még mindig bátorítóan szorította a vállát, de Harry szíve ennek ellenére őrült iramban vert.

Eddigi élete folyamatos veszélyben telt, de a Potter család valahogy mégis mindig megúszta, maximum néhány horzsolással. Harry persze tudta, hogy az apja munkája a lehető legveszélyesebb, de James Potter mégis viszonylag békés életet élt – ellentétben a kollégái többségével, minden éjszaka hazaért, és soha nem szenvedett súlyos sérülést sem. Mostanáig. Próbálta lenyelni a gombócot a torkából, de valami azt súgta neki, hogy ez most komoly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nem sokkal később professzor és diákja, megérkezett a kórházba. Remus nyílván már tudta, merre kell menniük, mert megállás nélkül haladt el az információs pult mellett. Harry szorosan a nyomában maradt, még mindig eszméletlenül ideges volt. Az, hogy nem tudta, mi a helyzet, rémes volt. Körülnézett a váróban, de a természetellenesen fehér falak, nem nagyon nyugtatták meg. Nem sokszor járt még kórházban életében, de úgy vélte, egy kis dekoráció nem ártana. Végül bekanyarodtak egy sarkon, és ott találták az anyját, aki egy bezárt ajtajú szoba előtt üldögélt, az egyik padon. Egy férfi is állt az ajtó előtt, aki a folyosót figyelte, és Harry le merte volna fogadni, hogy auror. Az anyja felállt, mihelyt meglátta őket:

„Köszönöm, hogy elhoztad Harryt, Remus! Tudom, hogy nem szereted ott hagyni az iskolát!"

„Ez természetes, Lily!"

„Szia, kicsim" kivételesen, Harry nem bánta, hogy az anyja megöleli. „Hogy vagy?"

„Mi van apával?" kérdezte rögtön Harry, egy kicsit elhúzódott, és felnézett az anyja fáradt és meggyötört arcába.

„Minden rendben lesz" válaszolt Lily. „De az orvosok szerint, legalább egy hétig a kórházban kell maradnia."

„Bemehetek hozzá?"

„Még nem" de a fia csalódott arckifejezését látva, magyarázatot is fűzött hozzá. „Most épp Figg miniszter-asszony van nála."

„Ó" most már könnyebben lélegzett, és hagyta, hogy az anyja odavezesse a padhoz.

„Mi történt pontosan, Lily?" kérdezte Remus, miután leült Harry másik oldalára.

„Merénylet. James-nek egy informátorral kellett volna találkoznia, de csapda volt. Arabellával épp akkor értünk oda, amikor a kocsma felrobbant. Sokan megsérültek, de James már majdnem a kijáratnál volt, így nem teljes erejével érte a robbanás."

„Hány halott van?"

„Nem tudom" a smaragdzöld szemekben most mély aggodalom csillogott. „Sok. Caramel és a mágikus katasztrófák osztályának dolgozói még most is a helyszínen vannak."

Harry-nek hirtelen eszébe jutott egy kérdés:

„Anya, honnan tudtátok, hogy mi történik?"

„Kisfiam, tudod, hogy nem beszélhetek a forrásainkról."

Harry pedig bólintott, akármennyire is szeretett volna többet megtudni. Évek óta tisztában volt vele, hogy a szülei fontos tagjai a Főnix Rendjének, és mindig egy csomó dolog volt, amiről nem beszélhettek. Ha emiatt panaszkodott, az persze sehova nem vezetett, így kénytelen volt beletörődni ebbe. De nem volt buta, és nem volt már kisgyerek sem. A korabeliek többségénél jobban értette, milyen fenyegetést jelent Voldemort a varázs-világra. Bár Dumbledore megválasztása óta egy kicsit jobb lett a helyzet, még a kor leghatalmasabbnak tartott varázslója sem volt képes legyőzni a Sötét Nagyurat – Voldemortnak túl sok követője volt már ehhez.

Hirtelen az apja szobájából hangok szűrődtek ki hozzájuk, és inkább azokra figyelt.

„Hát ide figyelj!" kiabált odabenn Mrs. Figg. „Itt a vége, és most komolyan beszélek! Nincs több akció és nincs több esztelen kockázatvállalás! Nem engedhetjük meg magunknak, hogy néhány hetente felrobbantgassanak! Nem veszíthetünk el, és ezt te is rohadt jól tudod! És ne szakíts félbe, James Potter!"

Harry érdeklődve hallgatta a szónoklatot, nem mindennap hallotta az ember a kultúrált, és kedves Mrs Figget így beszélni. Valójában, soha, senkit nem hallott még így kiabálni az apjával. Az anyja és Remus mosolyogva egymásra néztek, nyílván ők is úgy gondolták, az apja megérdemli, hogy valaki végre a helyére tegye.

„Bella" hallatszott odabentről az apja hangja.

„Még csak ne is gondolj erre!" csattant fel megint Mrs. Figg. „Ebből most nem fogod kimagyarázni magad! A Rendnek szüksége van rád, és én nem hagyom, hogy megölesd magad!"

„Én meg nem hagyom, hogy Voldemort a pálya szélére kényszerítsen!" vágott vissza James. „Te is jól tudod, hogy valakinek el kell végeznie a munkámat, és ha találsz valakit, aki jobb nálam, csak tessék! Mihelyt bemutatod nekem, és már vissza is vonulok! De addig is, a Rend inkább azt nem engedheti meg magának, hogy ne dolgozzam. Ha igaz lenne, amit mondasz, akkor most Dumbledore lenne itt, és ő üvöltözne velem, de őt nem látom sehol. Szóval, Arabella, nem tudsz megállítani!"

„De parancsot adhatok neked!" morgott az idős hölgy, és Harry el tudta képzelni, milyen dühös lehet az arca.

„Amire én oda sem fogok figyelni."

„Felfüggeszthetlek az állásodból!"

„Igen?" kérdezett vissza kihívóan James, és Harry-nek ezen mosolyognia kellett: az apja bizony nem adta fel egykönnyen.

„Akkor egyszerűen kirúglak, hogy megvédhesselek!"

„Na, persze!"

„Átkozott ördögfajzat!"

„Teljesen igazad van" hallatszott az apja nevető hangja.

„Egyszer még én magam foglak megfojtani!" sóhajtott fel végül a miniszter-asszony.

„Csak legyen izgalmas, mert nem szeretnék az unalomtól kimúlni!"

„James! Én komolyan beszélek! Abbahagynád végre a humorizálást!" Mrs. Figg az előbbi halkabb megnyilvánulás után, most megint kiabált, de ez nem nagyon hatotta meg egykori tanítványát.

„Hát, ha most akarsz megölni, nem sokat tehetek, hogy megvédjem magam!"

„Így megpróbálsz halálra idegesíteni!"

„Ha működik! Minden kis győzelemnek örülök!"

Mrs. Figg erre újra felsóhajtott:

„Úgy sejtem, semmit nem érek el veled! Soha nem fogsz megváltozni" ezt rövid csend követte, és Harry biztos volt benne, hogy az idős asszony dühösen méregeti közben az apját. „Akarsz még valamit mondani?"

„Nem, azt hiszem, ez minden."

„Jó" mondta pattogósan. „Most pedig arra koncentrálj, hogy meggyógyulj. És az ágyban maradsz, egy egész hétig!"

„Igenis, asszonyom" jött az engedelmes válasz, és a következő pillanatban az ajtó felpattant, és megjelent egy felettébb dühös tekintetű nő. Arabella Figg azonban rögtön elmosolyodott, amikor meglátta a kinn várakozókat, és a Lily arcán ülő kifejezést.

„Hallottad?" kérdezte a fiatal nőtől.

„Igen."

„Remélem, neked több szerencséd lesz vele! Isten a tanúm, én soha nem bírtam volna hozzámenni, egy ilyen idegesítő alakhoz!"

Lily elnevette magát:

„Hát nem egy könnyű eset, az egyszer biztos!"

„De nem ám!"

Aztán Mrs. Figg távozott, Harry, az anyja és Remus, pedig végre bemehettek a beteghez. Amikor beléptek a szobába, Harryt szinte sokkolta a látvány. Az apja szörnyen sápadt volt, az arca bal felét vastag kötés takarta, a jobb karja felkötve, és Harry csak elképzelni tudta, mi minden lehet még a takaró alatt. Borzalmasan nézett ki, de akárhogy is érezte magát, James Potter mosolyogva köszöntötte a családját. Harry óvatosan közelebb lépett az ágyhoz, és akkor vette csak észre, hogy mi az, ami olyan furcsa: az apján nem volt rajt a szemüvege.

„Nyugodtan leülhetsz, Harry!" szólalt meg végül a sérült. „Nem harapok!"

Harry egy kicsit elszégyellte magát, hogy olyan szerencsétlenül bámult:

„Tudom" leült az ágy szélére, az apja jobbjára.

„Szia, angyalom" fordult aztán James a felesége felé, aki pedig a másik oldalon ült le. „Kösz, hogy elhoztad Harryt" de Remus erre csak bólintott, jelezve, hogy ez szóra sem érdemes.

„Mi történt a szemüvegeddel, apa?" érdeklődött Harry.

„Kissé megrongálódott. Vagyis inkább szétzúzódott. Javíthatatlan. Remélem, anyád elhozta a tartalékot otthonról."

„Itt is van" Lily egy gyakorlott mozdulattal a férje orrára helyezte a szemüveget, de közben nem mulasztotta el, hogy össze ne rendezze egy kicsit a haját is.

„Kösz szépen!" morogta erre a férfi, hiszen ő ugyanúgy nem szerette ezt, mint Harry.

„Nagyon szívesen, drágám. És megjegyezném, hogy jobb, ha kedves vagy hozzám, mert még visszaveszem a szemüveget!"

„Nem tisztességes így fenyegetni egy beteg embert!"

„Néhány perce még egész jól boldogultál Arabellával."

„De ő nem akarta elvenni a szemüvegemet!"

Lily elmosolyodott:

„Üzletet ajánlok: az ágyban maradsz, amíg az orvos rendeli, és megtarthatod!"

„Egy kis segítség, Harry?" nézett rá könyörgőn az apja, de ő tettetett komolysággal megrázta a fejét.

„Bocs, de most anya oldalán állok!"

„Áruló" morogta James az orra alatt.

„Vagy egyszerűen csak a fiadnak több esze van, mint neked, James" szúrta közbe Remus, aki csendben figyelte a családi jelenetet.

„Szóval, már te is ellenem vagy! Nagyon köszönöm, Holdsáp!"

Ezen már mindannyian nevettek, és jó volt látni, hogy a sérülések ellenére, James nem vesztette el a jókedvét. Harry kezdte már jobban érezni magát. Nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy néhány halálfaló nem elég ahhoz, hogy kivonják James Pottert a forgalomból. Ahogy az aggodalom alábbhagyott, Harry-nél a kíváncsiság kerekedett felül

„Elmeséled, hogy jutottál ki?" kérdezte, mire az apja elvigyorodott.

„Megtanultam repülni!"

„Apa!" voltak pillanatok, amikor Harry úgy érezte, hogy kettőjük közül ő az érettebb.

„De komolyan!" folytatta James még mindig nevetve. „Épp az ajtó felé indultam, amikor az egyik Halálfaló úgy döntött, felrobbantja a kocsmát – én pedig megtanultam repülni, seprű nélkül" és hanyagul megvonta a bal vállát, mivel a jobb épp nem működött. „Bár a landoláson még dolgoznom kell, mert elég keményen értem földet. Mikor magamhoz tértem, anyád üvöltözött valamit a fülembe, Mrs. Figg pedig a Halálfalókkal foglalkozott. Még jó, hogy nem fordítva volt. Ha Arabellát látom meg először, valószínűleg újra elájulok."

Harry nevetett, és Remus is gyanús hangokat hallatott, de Lily rosszalló tekintettel nézett rá.

2Ez nem valami kedves, James!" de ő újból csak a vállát vonogatta.

„De ezek a tények, Lily! Te sokkal csinosabb vagy, mint Arabella Figg. Mellesleg, ha neki kellett volna kirángatnia a romok alól, nem szabadulnék a nyaggatásától soha többet!"

Erre már Lily is elnevette magát, hiszen mindannyian tudták, hogy ez mennyire igaz! Arabella Figg egy kicsit olyan volt Harry-nek, mint egy pótnagymama, de ennek ellenére ő is tudta, hogy soha nem hagyna ki egy jó kis kioktatást. Szuper jó szülinapi és karácsonyi ajándékokat hozott, de rettentő szigorú bébiszitter volt. Ráadásul, ha ideges lett, a szókincse egy profi kviddics-játékoséval vetekedett Vagy, ha jobban belegondolt, Mrs. Figg valószínűleg több csúnya szót ismert, mint akármelyik kviddics-játékos…

Hirtelen az ajtó újra kinyílt és újabb látogató érkezett:

„Miről maradtam le?"

„Peter!" Remus felállt és kezet rázott a barátjával. „Mikor érkeztél?"

„Csak az imént. Dumbledore értesített. Még ma este vissza kell mennem Franciaországba, de mindenképp látni akartam, James jól van-e."

„Attól eltekintve, hogy a feleségem és a fiam fellázadt ellenem, remekül vagyok" válaszolt az érintett, és megpróbált felülni, de Lily résen volt, és rögtön visszanyomta az ágyra. „És veled mi van?"

„Úristen, Ágas pokoli szarul nézel ki!" állapította meg Peter, miközben James-szel is kezet rázott.

„Peter!" támadt fel Lilyben rögtön az anyai ösztön, és olyan tekintettel nézett, amitől a fia általában rögtön elhallgatott, Peter azonban csak mosolygott.

„Ugyan Lily, biztos vagyok benne, hogy Harry hallotta már ezt a kifejezést! Ugye?"

„De még csak egyszer" vágta rá ártatlan képpel Harry, amit azonban nem sokáig tudott megőrizni, mert Peter közsöntés gyanánt összekócolta a haját. „Na, tudod, hogy utálom ezt!"

„Örülök, hogy látlak, kölyök!" nevetett Peter. „És neked is szia, Lily!"

Lily önkéntelenül is mosolygott:

„Szervusz, Peter!"

A férfi arca azonban egy pillanat alatt elkomolyodott, amikor visszafordult az ágyban fekvő barátjához.

„Ideje lenne felhagynod ezzel, James!"

„Hé, hiszen még csak pár órája fekszem az ágyban!" tiltakozott rögtön a beteg.

„Nem erre gondoltam, te is jól tudod" jelentette ki Peter, a barátja szemébe nézve. „Amit csinálsz az veszélyes, és túl régóta élsz már így. Egy időre más is vállalhatná a felelősséget."

„Nem lehet, Peter" jött a halk válasz, és most már James is elkomolyodott.

„Nem azt mondom, hogy add fel a harcot, csak azt, hogy megérdemelnél…"

„Nem állhatok le" ismételte James, a barátja szavába vágva. „Most nem. Túl sok forog kockán! Mindent meg kell tennem, amire csak képes vagyok!"

„Már most is többet tettél, mint, amit bárki elvárhat tőled!"

„És mások talán nem!"

A kérdés ólomsúlyként lógott a levegőben, és Harry torka összeszorult, mert tudta mire gondolnak most a felnőttek. Az is feltűnt neki, Remus milyen csendben maradt, miközben Peter érvelt, pedig tudta, hogy ő is lefolytatta már ugyanezt a vitát, akárcsak az anyja. Most mégsem mondott egyikük sem semmit, hiszen nem is olyan rég, ők már elvesztették ugyanezt a csatát.

Végül Peter, olyan hangon, ami elárulta, hogy utálja, amit mondania kell, csak annyit mondott:

„Ez nem fogja visszahozni Siriust!"

James szomorúan felsóhajtott:

„Azt hiszed, nem tudom? De ha csak egy embert megmenthetek a sorsától, máris megérte!"


	10. A terror ideje

**Kilencedik fejezet: A terror ideje**

A Roxfortban az élet a megszokott kerékvágásban folyt tovább. A sikertelen merénylet több napon át a Reggeli Próféta címlapján szerepelt. Persze már korábban is mindenki tudta, hogy James Potter, Voldemort halállistájának második helyén áll, közvetlenül Dumbledore mögött (aki mellesleg az egyetlen varázsló volt, akivel a Sötét Nagyúr sem mert nyíltan szembeszállni, és aki egyedül visszahúzta a varázs-világot a szakadék széléről). James Potter viszont a számtalan támadás ellenére még mindig életben volt, és az újságírók - akik szerették az ilyesfajta címkéket - kezdték úgy nevezni: „a Halhatatlan". Harrynek végig kellett hallgatnia Malfoy beszólásait arról, hogy a szülei napjai meg vannak számlálva, de egyébként minden rendben zajlott.

Az első kividdics-meccs, amit a Mardekár ellen játszottak, remekül alakult – köszönhetően Harry tehetségének, aki még az apjánál is jobb játékosnak bizonyult, pedig James Potter majdnem profi játékos lett. Igaz, hogy a meccs elég durva volt: Harry két törött bordát szedett össze, mivel egy gurkó eltalálta, épp azelőtt, hogy elkapta volna a cikeszt. Egy másik gurkó Fredet találta el, de úgy, hogy betört a feje, így míg a csapat többi tagja ünnepelt, ők a gyengélkedőn feküdtek. A Roxfortban a kviddics-mérkőzéseken mutatkozott meg az, hogy háború van – és most évek óta először nem a Mardekár, hanem a jó oldal nyert. A háború – hiába igyekeztek a felnőttek – nem hagyta érintetlenül az iskolát sem, és november közepén a tragédia közvetlenül az elsőéves Griffendélesekre csapott le. A reggeli alatt Fletcher professzor magával hívta a csodálkozó Neville Longbottomot, azzal, hogy a családja várja, és néhány perccel később, amikor megérkezett a posta Hermione Reggeli Prófétájával együtt, megtudták, mi volt ennek az oka. A főcím így szólt:

LONGBOTTOM FOGSÁGBAN

_Tegnap kora este, aurorok egy csoportja, a veterán Frank Longbottom vezetésével rajtaütött a halálfalók egy feltételezett találkahelyén Dél-Londonban. A találkozó azonban csapdának bizonyult és a csatában, amit az öt auror vívott a halálfalókkal, legalább öt mugli is meghalt. Szemtanúk szerint a sötét varázslók legalább egy tucatnyian voltak._

_Longbottom, aki 1976 óta szolgál az aurorok között kijuttatta a csapatát, de nagy áldozat árán. Miközben hátvédként biztosította Ernie Jordan, Virginia Wilson, Sam Ackerby és Oscar Whitenack menekülését, Longbottomot több halálfaló kerítette be. A jelentések szerint az auror megpróbálta maga ellen fordítani a pálcáját, nehogy elfoghassák, de nem járt sikerrel. _

_Azt feltételezik, hogy Azkabanba, a régi varázsló-börtönbe vitték, ami most Tudjákki főhadiszállása. A kiszabadítására sajnos nincs sok remény. Arabella Figg a Varázsbűnüldözési Főosztály vezetője így kommentálta az eseményeket:_

„_Frank kiváló ember és az egyik legjobb aurorunk. Minden tőlünk telhetőt megteszünk, hogy kiszabadítsuk, de sajnos azt kell mondanom, nem várhatunk csodákat."_

_A mai napig még senkinek nem sikerült megszöknie az Azkabanból. A minisztérium többszöri próbálkozása az erőd visszaszerzésére eddig sikertelen volt, bár vannak olyan híresztelések, amelyek szerint létezik egy titkos szervezet, a Főnix Rendje (amelynek állítólag minisztériumi tisztviselők is tagjai!), amely szintén ezen cél elérésén dolgozik._

_Sajnos Frank Longbottom feleségét nem sikerült megkérdeznünk. Az elfogott aurornak egy gyermeke van, Neville, aki idén kezdte meg tanulmányait a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskolában._

„Szegény Neville!" sóhajtott fel Hermione, amikor befejezte a cikk olvasását.

„Igen" értett egyet Ron is, Harry-re pillantva, aki bólintott.

A barátai közül valószínűleg ő értette meg legjobban a helyzetet: az apja évek óta próbált utat találni Azkabanb, de soha nem járt sikerrel. A siker valószínűleg csodaszámba ment volna.

„Remélem Neville jól lesz" válaszolt végül, és közben azt kívánta, bárcsak többet tudna tenni a barátjáért.

Neville nem jelent meg a délelőtti órákon, sőt délután sem ért vissza. Ami azt illeti, az éjszakát sem töltötte az iskolában, és másnap reggel végül megtudták, hogy hazautazott egy pár napra az anyukájával, és a nagymamájával. Két nap múlva jött vissza, de teljesen megváltozva. Neville korábban is halkszavú, szerény, de nagyon éleseszű fiú volt. Most még hallgatagabb lett, és kifejezetten szórakozott, sőt gyakran feledékeny és ügyetlen, ami korábban egyáltalán nem volt jellemző rá. Az osztálytársai mindent megtettek, hogy megvédjék a katasztrófától, de nem lehettek mindig mellette. Ahogy teltek a hetek, ez egyre nehezebb lett, főleg a bájitaltan-órák voltak borzalmasak.

Amikor végül kiborult a pohár, persze szintén Piton óráján voltak. Minden egész jól alakult – visszagondolva, talán túlságosan is simán – és az órának már majdnem vége volt. Még néhány összetevő és készen lettek volna az esedékes bájitallal, aztán… minden előzetes figyelmeztetés nélkül Neville üstje a földre zuhant, és a tartalma szétfröccsent a teremben minden irányba. A füstölgő zöld folyadék beterítette Harryt, Ront (aki szerencsére eltakarta Hermionét, így a lány megmenekült), Deant, és természetesen magát Piton professzort. Ennek így kellett lennie: egy jó adag főzet pontosan a drága, fekete selyem-talár háta közepén landolt.

Abszolút megjósolható módon Piton megpördült, az arcán alig titkolt düh. Sötét szemei rögtön Neville-re meredtek, aki megremegett a kérlelhetetlen tekintet súlya alatt. A bájitaltan-tanár szinte vicsorgott a dühtől, de mielőtt megszólalt volna egy kicsit összeszedte magát, mégis a szemei még mindig villámokat szórtak:

„Egy kis önuralom, az már túl sok lenne, igaz Longbottom! Nem tudnál csak egy kicsit odafigyelni!"

Neville úgy nézett ki, mint aki szeretne menten a föld alá süllyedni, de nem volt ilyen szerencséje:

„Sajnálom, professzor úr!" mondta bizonytalanul remegő hangon. „Nem figyeltem oda eléggé!"

„Hát persze, hogy nem figyeltél oda!" dörögte Piton. „Nem is várhattam többet valakitől, aki ilyen családból származik. Csupa alkalmatlan és semmirekellő alak!"

Neville erre teljesen lesápadt. Harry mellett Hermione fura hörgő hangot adott ki, Ron pedig olyat káromkodott az orra alatt, hogy attól az anyukája biztos elpirult volna. Harry csak döbbenten meredt a tanárra. Meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy Piton szinte azt várja, hogy Neville mondjon vagy tegyen valamit, ami miatt még jobban megbüntetheti, de a fiú csak állt, reszketett, aztán megfordult, és kiviharzott a teremből.

Először senki nem tudta, mi legyen most – Neville ezzel láthatóan még Pitont is meglepte, és kihasználva ezt a meglepetést Harry Ron felé fordult, és intett neki, mire Ron azonnal Neville után iramodott. Fura módon Piton nem mozdult még akkor sem, amikor Harry eléállt, megakadályozandó, hogy a fiúk után menjen. Néhány percig kellemetlen csend volt, aztán Piton összeszedte magát, és összehúzott szemöldökkel végigmérte a Griffendéleseket.

„Takarítsatok fel" szólt rájuk ingerülten, és elfordult.

A tanterem lassan újra életre kelt, és Harry – miközben a zöld löttyöt törölgette a padlóról – hallotta, hogy Malfoy és barátai azon kacarásznak, Neville milyen gyáván megfutamodott. Szokás szerint Piton még csak rájuk sem szólt.

Fura módon azonban, ő maga soha többet, szóba sem hozta az incidenst.

Neville aztán végül összeszedte magát: a félénk és rémült külső igazi erős lelket takart, amit nem sokan feltételeztek volna róla. És később sem felejtette el a barátokat, akik tartották benne a lelket, és vigyáztak rá a legnehezebb napokban. Például azt, hogy Ron végigüldözte az iskola folyosóin és visszarángatta a Griffendél toronyba, ahol a társai nevetéssel és viccekkel próbálták magához téríteni – hiszen mindegyikük volt már legalább egyszer Piton áldozata! Hangsúlyozták, hogy Pitonnak nem is szabadna tanítania, és biztosították, hogy a végén minden rendben lesz, bár ebben persze egyáltalán nem voltak olyan biztosak. De a barátok a rossz időkben is kitartanak egymás mellett, így nem hagyták magára Neville-t. Hermione odáig ment, hogy beszámolt a történtekről Fletcher professzornak, de sajnos, semmi történt, habár reménykedtek benne, hogy az igazgató legalább négyszemközt beszélt Pitonnal. Harry biztosan tudta, hogy így volt, és ezt a többieknek is elmondta – elvégre ő ismerte Remus Lupint.

Végül pedig még Neville is nevetett, amikor a hat Mábalt tag közreműködésének köszönhetően a következő órán sikerült bosszút állni Pitonon, sőt az egész Mardekár házon. A megbűvölt tábla hosszú órákon keresztül, és a szivárvány minden színében pompázva szórta a különböző sértéseket, többek között, hogy Piton egy zsíros-hajú, nyálkás csúszómászó, a mardekárosok egytől-egyig ostoba fajankók, akik csak a hatalmat imádják, és így tovább. Semmi nem tudta leállítani a táblát, amíg a varázslat ki nem merült, tizenkét órával később. Természetesen a kaland büntetéssel végződött, de abban mindannyian egyetértettek, hogy ennyit megért a tréfa!

Másrészt viszont, Piton jobban járt volna, ha ezúttal eltekint a büntetéstől.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Éjfél.

Ez az illegális cselekedetek és titkos találkozások ideje. A sötétség és csend a biztonság illúzióját keltette, de egyben félelmet is. Nem véletlenül hívják a muglik ezt a boszorkányok órájának: nincs jobb időpont a gonosz tettekre, de nincs jobb a kalandokra sem.

A MÁBALT idősebb tagjai ezt az utóbbit, már az első Roxfortban töltött évükben felfedezték, Ron, Harry és Hermione viszont épp most vették az első leckéket. Mindenképp ébren kellett lenniük, és ha már valami fura oknál fogva, Piton hamarabb elengedte őket (amit biztosan nem kedvességből tett), hát kihasználták a lehetőséget. Eldöntötték, hogy megtréfálják az igazgatóhelyettest, aki véleményük szerint minden rosszat megérdemelt. Arra gondoltak, néhány hangosabb növény jó kiegészítő lenne az irodájába. Ez nem volt nehéz ügy, hiszen a jóhiszemű Bimba professzor soha nem zárta be az üvegházakat.

Harry abban reménykedett, hogy találnak egy virágot, ami még harap is. Lehetőleg minél nagyobbat. Vigyorogva képzelt maga elé a jelenetet, amint a növény éles fogai belemélyednek a bájitaltan tanár ujjaiba. Most azonban arra kellett koncentrálniuk, hogy észrevétlenül megközelítsék az üvegházat, ami nem volt egyszerű, tekintve, hogy hárman szorongtak a láthatatlanná tevő köpeny alatt. Ron épp most taposott rá Harry jobb lábára, palacsintává lapítva az ujjait:

„Ron! Vigyázhatnál egy kicsit!"

„Bocs!"

„Csöndbe maradnátok?" sziszegte Hermione. „Még meghallanak!"

„Senki nincs itt, Mione" biztosította Ron.

„Tényleg!" kérdezett vissza a lány, és a csuklyás alak felé mutatott aki épp akkor vágott át a füvön, tőlük alig néhány méterre. „Akkor az ott kicsoda? És ne hívj Mione-nak!"

„Bocs" felelt Ron, de nem sok megbánás volt a hangjában.

„Pszt" szólt rájuk Harry, miközben a sötét alakot figyelte. Aztán suttogva folytatta. „Azt hiszem, ez Piton!"

„Nagyszerű. Másra nincs is szükségünk" morgott Ron. „Gyerünk innen!"

Harry válaszra nyitotta a száját, de Hermione megelőzte, mintha olvasott volna a gondolataiban:

„Menjünk? De miért? Inkább nézzük meg hová megy!"

„Miért?" kérdezte Ron, mire Harry elvigyorodott.

„Jó kérdés!" bár tudta, hogy a barátja nem erre gondolt. „Miért mászkál idekinn?"

„Különösen ilyen későn" tette hozzá Hermione.

„És az ki?" Harry éles szeme, egy másik figurát is megpillantott.

„Hol?" suttogta Hermione.

„Ott" mutatta Ron, aki szintén észrevette a második alakot, szintén csuklyában, a főkapu mellett ólálkodva.

„Ne mutogass, Ron!"

„De Hermione, hiszen láthatatlanok vagyunk!"

„Ó, bocs, elfelejtettem!"

„Maradjatok már csendben!" szólt rájuk megint Harry, miközben a két alakot figyelte, akik már majdnem összetalálkoztak.

Nehéz volt ekkora távolságból megmondani, de úgy tűnt két férfiról van szó - és még mindig biztos volt benne, hogy akit először megpillantottak, az Piton. Hegyezte a füleit, hogy hallja mit beszélnek, és le merte volna fogadni, hogy a barátai is ezt teszik.

Piton közelebb ért, és a másik remegő hangon azt kérdezte tőle:

„Mi tartott ilyen sokáig?"

„Az nem a te dolgod!" hurrogta le ingerülten az igazgatóhelyettes. „Örülj neki, hogy egyáltalán találkozom veled!"

„A mesterünk…nem örül…ha megváratják" dadogta a másik.

„A mesterünk Mógus pontosan tisztában van vele, hogy milyen a időbeosztásom" válaszolt Piton élesen.

Hermione bekapta a levegőt, és Harry meg tudta érteni, mert csak egyetlen személyről beszélgethettek…

„Én nem vállalom a felelősséget a te késésed miatt" nyafogott Mógus.

„Hagyd már abba!"

A sötét varázslatok kivédése tanár felkapta a fejét, és belekezdett egy mondatba, de Piton egy hirtelen mozdulattal megragadta a talárját, és megrázta, mintha csak egy gyerek lett volna.

„Azt mondtam, maradj csendben. Hacsak nem akarod a Sötét Nagyúrral való találkozás előtt az én haragomat is megtapasztalni" Mógus megpróbált kiszabadulni a szorításból, de Piton kérlelhetetlenül folytatta. „Biztosíthatlak, ha ez bekövetkezik, a késés miatti teljes felelősséget rád fogom hárítani! És még el is magyarázhatod a mesternek, hogy miért kellett megreguláznom téged!"

Mógus csak némán bámult, és Harryék se tudtak mást tenni. Harry mindig is utálta Pitont, de soha nem látta vagy hallotta ennyire…veszélyesnek. Nyilvánvalóan azonban, a sötét varázslatok kivédése tanáruk már tapasztalt ilyet Pitontól, mert rémülten és remegve húzódott el tőle. Piton azonban újra megragadta, ezúttal a vállát, és mag után rángatta.

„Gyere! Már várnak minket!"

A két professzor kilépett a kapun, aztán eltűntek. A trio pedig csendben állt, amit Hermione suttogása szakított félbe.

„Úristen! Lehet, hogy ők…?"

„Halálfalók" mondta ki Harry. Megijesztette a gondolat, de másról nem lehetett szó. Nem volt más magyarázat, mégis olyan nehéz volt elhinnie. „Biztos, hogy halálfalók."

„Két professzor?" kérdezte Ron hitetlenkedve. „Vagyis apa, mindig mondta, hogy szerinte Piton közéjük tartozik. De Mógus? Azt hittem ő túl gyáva ehhez. Ez olyan hihetetlen!"

„El kell mondanunk az igazgató úrnak!" jelentette ki Hermione hirtelen elhatározással.

Igaza volt – így Harry gyorsan ledobta magukról a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt, hiszen most már semmi hasznát nem vették.

„Gyerünk!"

Belépve a kastélyba, a hármas gyorsan rájött, hogy egy kis problémával kell szembenézniük. Először is, egyikük sem tudta, merre van Lupin professzor irodája, és nem nagyon mehettek a tanáriba sem érdeklődni, tekintve a késői órát. Ráadásul, miért is lenne az igazgató az irodájában? Valószínűleg a lakrészében van, de arról pláne nem volt fogalmuk, hogy az hol lehet! Hosszú percekig céltalanul bolyongtak, reménykedve, hogy talán belefutnak egy tanárba (nem voltak válogatósak, pillanatnyilag bárki megtette volna, hiszen az egyetlen akit el akartak kerülni, nem volt a kastélyban!), de az iskola szokatlanul csendes volt. Más éjszakán hálásak lettek volna ezért a csendért, de most csak nehezítette a helyzetüket.

És ezt csak tovább rontotta Frics megjelenése.

Az ösztöneik azt súgták, hogy fussanak, és mindhárman meg is fordultak, de aztán Hermione megragadta Harry kezét és rákiáltott:

„Várjatok!"

„Megőrültél?" érdeklődött kedvesen Ron.

„Nem" felelte a lány, egy kis szemforgatás kíséretében. „Gondolkozz Ron! Frics tudja…"

„Nicsak, nicsak" az ismerős hang félbeszakította a mondandóját, és mindhárman a gondok felé fordultak, aki a minden lében kanál macskájával az ölében közeledett feléjük. „Diákok lámpaoltás után a folyosón! Kíváncsi vagyok, mit művelnek?"

Mrs. Norris hangosan felnyávogott, mintha egyetértene a gazdájával.

Hermione próbált mosolyogni:

„Igazság szerint épp egy professzort kerestünk…"

„Na persze" vágott közbe mérgesen Frics. „Inkább megint tönkre akarjátok tenni, amit nehéz munkával elvégeztem! Gyertek csak velem! Fletcher professzor majd gondoskodik rólatok!"

Harry már majdnem vitára nyitotta a száját, de Hermione egy jól irányzott bokánrúgással elhallgattatta, és ő rájött, hogy persze a lánynak igaza van. Amúgy is egy professzort kerestek, ráadásul Fletcher auror volt – ő tudni fogja, mi a teendő, és azt is, hol találják az igazgatót. Így aztán mindhárman engedelmesen követték a gondnokot, és türelmesen vártak, amikor bekopogott az egyik ajtón. Egy pillanattal később meg is jelent a házvezetőjük.

Mundungus Fletcher nem volt szép ember: szőke haja volt, zöld szeme, és valaha talán jóképű lehetett, de most három mély sebhely éktelenkedett az arcán. De nem a sebhelyek voltak, amik igazán elcsúfították, hanem az ellenséges és jeges tekintet és viselkedés, ami folyamatosan jellemezte. Harry úgy hallotta, hogy az elfogása előtt Fletcher kedves és vidám ember volt, aki szerette a viccet, de ők már nem ilyennek ismerték. A szemei olyanok voltak, mint két zöld jégdarab, és mindig ott volt bennük valami elkeseredett, meggyötört fény, ami a Voldemort kezei közt töltött idő emléke volt. Egyetlen Griffendéles (sőt, ami azt illeti egyetlen diák) sem vádolhatta azzal, hogy nem fair, Fletcher professzor mindenkivel igazságos volt, soha nem kivételezett senkivel. De soha senki nem mondta volna rá azt sem, hogy kedves. És ami azt illeti, nem is sokan kedvelték.

Mégis Harry most kifejezetten boldog volt, hogy látja. Flecher nyílván aludt már, mert rövid haja az égnek meredt, és a szemeit dörgölte.

„Mi a pokol folyik itt?" kérdezte rögtön. Frics csak mormogott valamit, Harry pedig úgy döntött, jobb, ha Hermione válaszol.

„Professzor úr, épp kinn voltunk az udvaron, és …" kezdte, de a házvezetőjük rögtön félbeszakította.

„Mit csináltatok odakinn?"

„Büntetésben voltunk" válaszolt rögtön Ron. „Piton professzorral. Onnan jöttünk visszafelé."

„Odakinn?" sajnos az ex-auror figyelmét nem sok minden kerülte el.

„Uram, bocsánatot kérek, de most mindegy, hogy miért voltunk kinn" szólt közbe Harry. „A lényeg az, hogy láttuk Piton és Mógus professzort, amint elhagyták a kastélyt…és a Sötét Nagyúrról beszéltek. Úgy hangzott, mintha Halálfalók lennének."

Fletcher felhúzta a szemöldökét.

„Szóval ezt gondolják" mondta. „Biztos vagy benne, hogy jól láttátok?"

„Kérem professzor úr, hagy beszéljünk az igazgató úrral!" fogta könyörgőre Hermione.

„Most mentek el, de nem tudjuk, mikor jönnek vissza" tette hozzá Ron, és Harry is bólintott.

Fletcher sötéten tanulmányozta őket, Harrynek pedig vissza kellett fognia magát, nehogy jelét adja a türelmetlenségének. Ha tudta volna merre van Remus irodája, már rohant volna oda, de nem tehetett mást, várnia kellett. És reménykedhetett, hogy Fletcher professzor hisz nekik, és nem gondolja azt, hogy csak gyerekes képzelgés, amit mondtak. Hosszú csend után az ex-auror végül megszólalt.

„Nos, rendben. Gyertek utánam!"

Alig tudták tartani a lépést a hosszú lépteivel, ahogy keresztül száguldottak a folyosókon. Valahol az út során Frics elszakadt tőlük – nyílván újabb áldozatok után kutatva, folytatta éjszakai őrjáratát a kastélyban. De Harry nem sok gondolatot fecsérelt a gondnokra. Örült, hogy Remus Lupin az apja régi barátja – ő biztos hinni fog nekik, ráadásul tagja a Főnix Rendnek is. Bár a szülei nem sokat beszéltek róla, Harry annyit tudott, hogy Remus elég komoly szerepet tölt be a Rendben. És ez azt jelenti, hogy tehet valamit, Piton és Mógus ügyében, szemben Fletcher-rel, aki csak kétkedve bámul rájuk, és nyílván azt gondolja, hogy csak túlreagálnak valamit.

Végül elértek egy hatalmas méretű kő vízköpőt, ami előtt Fletcher megtorpant, és azt mondta: - Vízvezeték.

Erre a hatalmas kőszobor mozogni kezdett, és felfedett egy mozgó csigalépcsőt. Flecher felvezette őket a lépcsőn és be az igazgatói irodába. Hermione csodálattal felsóhajtott, és Harry teljesen egyetértett vele. Az egész szoba azt sugallta, milyen ősi és csodálatos is a Roxfort, és igazi élmény volt, hogy ennek a részei lehettek.

Körben a régi igazgatók képei díszítették a falakat, és többen felébredtek közülük, amikor az átváltoztatástan-professzor elvezette közöttük a három diákot. Köztük volt Albus Dumbledore is, aki azonban úgy tűnt, eddig sem aludt. Rejtélyes kék szemeivel követte a lépteiket, illően ahhoz az emberhez, aki életben tartotta a varázs-világot a terror évei alatt. De aztán Harry figyelme Dumbledore utódjára irányult, aki a lépcsőn jött lefelé, és menet közben bújt bele egy régi talárba. Lupin nyugodtnak tűnt, és a legkevésbé sem meglepettnek, pedig Harry le merte fogadni, hogy nem minden éjjel jelennek meg diákok az irodájában. Kérdőn a tanárára nézett.

„Fletcher professzor?"

Fletcher intett nekik, hogy lépjenek előre, de közben azért válaszolt.

„Úgy tűnik van egy kis gondunk."

„Gond?"

„Hát igen" a fejével a trió felé intett, de olyan kétkedve, hogy Harry legszívesebben rákiabált volna. „Ők hárman azt állítják, hogy látták Piton és Mógus professzorokat eltávozni…gyanús körülmények között."

Lupin végignézett rajtuk, és a hangja semmit nem árult el, amikor megszólalt:

„Mondjátok el mi láttatok!"

Harry gyors pillantást vetett a barátaira, mire Hermione bólintott, ami azt jelentette, hogy beszéljen ő. Persze, hiszen egész életében ismerte Lupin professzort, mégis azt szerette volna, hogy inkább Hermione beszéljen. A tanárok mindig hittek a lánynak.

„Hát, kinn voltunk az udvaron és láttuk Piton professzort, és Mógus tanár urat. Hallottuk is őket beszélgetni… és amit mondtak, abból úgy tűnt, mintha Halálfalók lennének."

Lupin közben leért a lépcsőn, és megállt előttük.

„Mit mondtak pontosan?"

És Harry elmondta az egész beszélgetést, igyekezve nem kihagyni egyetlen szót sem. Ron és Hermione csak egyszer-egyszer szóltak közbe, hogy pontosítsák. Egész idő alatt, Lupin némán hallgatta, és a arca sem árult el semmit. Nem kérdezett semmit, csak kivárta, amíg Harry befejezi, aztán komor pillantást váltott Fletcher-rel. Végül felsóhajtott, és megszólalt.

„Attól tartok, félreértettetek valamit" mondta halkan. „Biztosítalak titeket, hogy a jelenet ebben az esetben megtévesztő lehetett."

Harry elképedt. Láthatóan Ron is ugyanezt érezte, Hermione szemei pedig teljesen elkerekedtek a meglepetéstől.

„De uram, ha igazunk van, a Roxfort veszélyben lehet…" nyögte ki végül a lány.

„Figyeljetek rám, mindhárman" és mélyen a szemükbe nézett. „Tudom, hogy azért jöttetek ide, mert segíteni akartok, és értékelem az igyekezetet. De, megismétlem, akármit is láttatok, tévedtek. Tisztában vagyok a körülményekkel, amik miatt a tanáraitoknak távozniuk kellett, és mindkettőjükben maximálisan megbízom."

Harry-nek úgy érezte, mintha lenyelt volna egy jégdarabot. Bár megbízott Remus Lupinban – hiszen olyan volt, mintha családtag lett volna – mégis érezte, hogy valami nincs rendben. Érezte és tudta – valamit eltitkolnak előlük.

„Megkérdezhetjük, hogy akkor, mit csináltak?" kérdezte Herimone.

„Sajnos, ezt nem mondhatom el" Lupin, máskor barátságos szemei, most szinte égettek. „És meg kell hogy kérjelek titeket, hogy ne beszéljetek a történtekről senkinek. Nem magyarázhatom meg az okokat, de sokan azt hinnék, amit ti gondoltatok, és ez pánikot kelthetne az iskolában. Megértitek ezt?"

Harry nagyot nyelt, de annak ellenére, hogy még mindig érezte, valami nem stimmel, mindhárman bólintottak. A hátuk mögött álló Fletcher professzor sokatmondóan felsóhajtott, és Lupin szeme felé villant. A pillanatnyi csend még jobban idegesítette Harry-t, és alig tudta megállni, hogy nem követelje üvöltve az igazat. Lupin szavai ellenére, tudta, hogy igaza van – pontosan értette, mit beszélt Piton és Mógus. Csak egy „Sötét Nagyúr" létezik és Harry egész élete azzal telt, hogy Voldemort elől bujkált, úgyhogy tudott róla egy-két dolgot. És azt is tudta, hogy most nem téved: valami titokzatos folyik a Roxfortban, és ő ki fogja deríteni, mi az!

„Attól tartok, meg kell kérjelek titeket, hogy ígérjetek meg, nem mondotok senkinek semmit" folytatta az igazgató ugyanazon a megnyugtató hangon. „Megbízom a szavatokban, de meg kell ígérnetek."

Ron és Hermione azonnal válaszolt, és megesküdtek, hogy egy szót sem szólnak a történtekről, de Harry habozott.

„Harry?"

A hang nem volt sürgető, de volt valami kemény él Lupin szavaiban, és a tekintetében is, amit Harry soha nem látott korábban. Egy része lázadozott, nem értette, hogy lehet ez ugyanaz az ember, aki annyiszor vigyázott rá, mesélt a Tekergők Térképéről és a szülei számos roxforti kalandjáról. Mindig is ő volt a legjobb bébiszitter, akitől könnyen lehetett egy kis extra-desszertet szerezni, és mindig engedte, hogy sokáig fennmaradjon – de most semmi engedékenység nem volt benne. Olyan oldalát mutatta, amit Harry eddig nem ismert, azt a Lupint, aki nem ismerte azt a szót, hogy meghátrálni – és Harry érezte, hogy úgysem nyerhet.

„Megígérem" mondta végül.

Lupin elmosolyodott, és a keménység rögtön eltűnt, mintha soha nem is létezett volna:

„Köszönöm, Harry!"


	11. A magad igazsága

AN: Kaptam egy olyan panaszt, hogy zavaró, hogy idézőjelekkel jelölöm a párbeszédeket. Megmondom őszintén, ennek egy egyszerű oka van - az ffnet egyszerűen nem akarja átemelni a gondolatjeleket a sorok elején (ha valakinek van valami javaslata ezzel kapcsolatban, örömmel fogadom - lehet, hogy csak én vagyok iszonyú béna!)- ez gondolom azért van, mert az angolban a párbeszédet idézőjelekkel jelölik, amihez egyébként már én is eléggé hozzászoktam, mivel itt én is általában így írok. De ezzel a fejezettel visszatértem a megszokott magyar formához.

Jó szórakozást!

**Tizedik fejezet: A magad igazsága**

- Fidem praestare!

Perselus Piton kimerülten mormolta el a jelszót, amivel bejuthatott a szálására. Nem először jutott eszébe, hogy sokkal egyszerűbb lenne egy olyan bűbáj, ami rögtön felismerné őt, és nem kellene jelszavakkal vacakolni. De persze akkor egy kis százfűléfőzet segítségével bárki bejuthatna a lakrészébe, amit a legkevésbé sem akart. A többi roxforti professzorral ellentétben, neki sok rejtegetnivalója volt.

Az ajtó persze engedelmeskedett, és halkan feltárult, ő pedig igyekezett méltóságteljesen belépni, és nem pedig bezuhanni. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy miért aggódott ilyenek miatt, hiszen nem látta senki, de a szokásokat nehéz levetkőzni, és soha nem lehet tudni. Elég hibát követett már el életében, és tanult belőlük – elég fájdalmasak voltak, hogy ne egykönnyen feledkezhessen meg róluk. Az órára pillantott, és ez sem sokat javított a kedélyén – hat órája maradt az első óráig. A reggelit elbliccelheti, de úgysem tűnt valami vonzónak az evés gondolata. Elég tapasztalata volt már ahhoz, hogy tudja, ellenszérum ide vagy oda a Cruciatus átok nyomán így is-úgy is viszontlátná az ételt.

Gyorsan felhúzta a kis fiolában már odakészített folyadékot – előre tudta, hogy szüksége lesz rá. Hiába tudta Voldemort, hogy neki kötelességei vannak a Roxfortban (és hiába mondott ő maga bármit is Mógusnak korábban) a késésnek megvoltak a következményei. És Piton soha nem keresett kifogásokat, nem indokolta a késést, és nem nyafogott. És nem alázkodott meg – még Voldemort előtt sem. Valószínűleg ezt kedvelte benne a Nagyúr. Mert Piton nem vett fel semmit – persze nem élvezte a fájdalmat (valójában gyűlölte), de soha nem mutatott semmi érzelmet. Ha egy halálfaló kegyetlen, az jól szolgálja a Nagyúr érdekeit – de Piton érzelemmentessége még jobban, ez nagyon megbízhatóvá tette. Könnyebbé tette a dolgokat – sokkal könnyebbé.

Lehunyta a szemét, és élvezte az ellenszérum hatását. A mai este nem volt olyan szörnyű. Igaz, hogy Voldemort nem volt éppen elnéző, de legalább gyakorlatias volt. Tudta, hogy halálfalói körében néha szükség van büntetésre, mert az jótékony hatású a fegyelemre. Nem mintha Tom Denem valaha is tapasztalta volna a büntetés hatását – legalábbis Piton ezt nem feltételezte. Aztán hirtelen megjelent előtte a diák Denem, amit egy fiatalabb kiadású Dumbledore felügyelete mellett tölti a kirótt büntetést, és majdnem elnevette magát. Dumbledore volt az egyetlen varázsló, akitől Voldemort tartott, és ezt mindenki az erővel hozta összefüggésbe, de lehet, hogy egyszerűen csak túl sok büntetést kapott az átváltoztatástan órákon. _Tényleg fáradt lehetek, ha ilyen hülyeségek jutnak az eszemben – gondolta. – Morbid, hogy szórakoztatónak találok bármit, ami összefüggésben van Voldemorttal._

Megrázta a fejét, és elindult a hálószobája felé.

Aztán észrevette az ágyán ülő alakot.

Hátraugrott, és a pálcája máris a kezében volt, csatára készen – aztán elhúzta a száját, amikor az alak megadása jeleként felemelte a kezét.

- Te meg mi a fenét keresel itt, Lupin?

- Rossz estéd volt, Perselus? – kérdezte könnyeden az igazgató.

- Honnan veszed? – jött az ingerült válasz.

- Az évek során megfigyeltem, hogy Lupinnak hívsz, ha dühös vagy, és Remusnak, ha nem, a nyilvánosság előtt pedig igazgató úrnak – bocsánatkérően elmosolyodott. – Mellesleg tudom, honnan jössz, és azt is, hogy az ilyen estéken milyen hangulatban szoktál lenni!

- Aha – ennyi volt csak a válasz, de mi mást mondhatott volna? Elrakta a pálcáját, és a főnökére nézett, aki egyben – bármilyen furcsa is volt ezt mondani, és bizony mondjuk egy évtizeddel ezelőtt ezt el sem tudta volna képzelni! – a barátja is volt, és várt. Az évek során megismerte már annyira Remust, hogy meg tudja mondani, mikor aggódik, és most határozottan ez volt a benyomása.

– Miért jöttél? – kérdezte végül.

A mosoly minden nyoma eltűnt az igazgató arcáról:

- Azért jöttem, hogy figyelmeztesselek.

- Figyelmeztess?

- Ma éjjel, mielőtt elhagytátok az iskolát, vitatkoztatokk Mógussal, ha nem tévedek? – nem igazán kérdés volt, és Perselus csak bámult rá, mert biztosan tudta, hogy az igazgató már aludt, mikor ők távoztak… _A francba_!

- Ki látott meg?

- Három diák.

- A rohadt életbe!

- Egyetértek.

- Ne is mond – morgott a halálfaló. – A csodacsapat volt az, igaz?

- Ha ezzel a Weasley ikrekre és Lee Jordan-re gondolsz, akkor nem – felelte Remus, és kivételesen mellőzte az „igazgatói" pillantást, ami máskor járt volna a szarkasztikus megjegyzésért. Nem mintha az valaha is hatott volna Perselusra, aki már az első évben ráragasztotta ezt a nem épp kedves becenevet a fiúkra.

- Akkor ki?

- Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley és Harry Potter.

- Remek – Perselus egy ideig rágódott ezen az információn, és végül arra gondolt, hogy ennél sokkal rosszabbul is elsülhetett volna a dolog. Granger szülei muglik, így még ha meg is írná nekik, akkor sem történne semmi. Potter – nos Lily és James abszolút tisztában vannak a helyzettel, úgyhogy rögtön leállítják idegesítő csemetéjüket, és nem foglalkoznak a dologgal tovább. De Weasley problémás lehet. Az apja a minisztériumban dolgozik, és ha tudomást szerez a történtekről, nyílván értesíti róla Arabella Figget. Itt aztán persze le is állna a vizsgálat, de akkor is eggyel több ember (vagy ha Weasley feleségét is számítja kettővel több) tudna a titkáról, mint amennyi megnyugtató.

De Remus közben folytatta a beszámolóját:

- Szerencsére, miután láttak titeket, Mundyhoz fordultak, ő pedig hozzám hozta őket. Mindhárman megígérték, hogy nem szólnak senkinek, miután azt mondtam nekik, hogy a látszat néha csal, és nem azt látták, amit látni véltek.

- Vagyis hazudtál, mint a vízfolyás – jegyezte meg Perselus, és próbálta leplezni a megkönnyebbülését. – Egyre jobban csinálod.

- De ez nem jelenti azt, hogy szeretem is – válaszolt Remus komoly hangon. – Úgyhogy, tedd meg azt a szívességet mindnyájunknak, hogy a jövőben óvatosabb leszel! Nem minden diák jött volna Mundyhoz, vagy hozzám. El tudod képzelni, mi történt volna, ha mondjuk Sybill Trelawney akad először az útjukba? Az aurorok már rég a nyakunkon lennének!

- Igazad van. Bocsánatot kérek.

Nem volt kellemes elképzelni, hogy a sorsa a paranoiás jóslástan professzortól is függhetett volna! De aztán grimasz jelent meg az arcán, amikor eszébe jutott még valami.

- Különben, mi a fenét csináltak még ébren?

- Gondolom, azért még emlékszel a te magad által kirótt büntetőfeladatra!

Ha még emlékezett volna rá, hogy kell, ebbe biztos belepirult volna:

- De ez nem magyarázza meg, hogy miért nemmentek lefeküdni, amikor elengedtem őket! – morogta helyette.

- Mégis mit gondolsz, mit műveltek? – húzta fel mosolyogva a szemöldökét Remus. – Biztos vagy benne, hogy tudni szeretnéd?

- Nem, mert akkor kénytelen lennék még egy büntetőfeladatot végigülni a büdös kölkökkel!

- Kímélj meg a „gonosz professzor" különszámtól, ha lehet!

Erre Perselus megint felsóhajtott, és kénytelen volt belátni, hogy nem sok önuralma maradt már mára.

- Bocs – mondta már másodszor. – Hosszú éjszakám volt!

Lupin láthatólag megbékélt ezzel, és bólintott:

- Csak azért jöttem, hogy figyelmeztesselek, úgy gondoltam, jobb ha tudod mi történt. De most inkább aludj!

És már el is indult az ajtó felé.

- Kösz, a jövőben óvatosabb leszek, és biztosítalak, hogy Mógus is az lesz.

- Biztos vagyok benne.

Azzal Remus távozott, Perselus pedig egy pillanatig csak bámulta a csukott ajtót. Fura volt tudni, hogy Lupin azért figyelmeztette, mert aggódott a biztonsága miatt, és nem csak azért, mert volt egy közös feladatuk. Elmosolyodott, és arra gondolt, milyen fura dolgokat hoz magával az idő. Olyan sok minden változott, ésagyának egyrésze még mindig nem tudott hozzászokni ahhoz, hogy vannak barátai.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_- Én_ megyek – jelentette ki Arabella halk hangon.

A felkelő nap első sugarai most kezdték bevilágítani az irodát, amit nagy örömmel fogadtak, elvégre mindketten kora hajnal óta dolgoztak már. A fényben James egész fiatalnak látszott, majdnem úgy nézett ki, mint amikor tizenhárom évvel ezelőtt először találkoztak, de nem tudta elrejteni az elégedetlenséget, ami kiült az arcára. Úgy bámult egykori mentorára, mintha annak egy második feje nőtt volna. Mielőtt bármit is mondhatott volna, Arabella máris beléfojtotta a szót, hiszen pontosan tudta, mit hozna elő.

- Te nem mehetsz! Ezt jól tudod magad is!

- És mégis miért?

Az idős asszony az íróasztala szélén ült, olyan testtartásban, amit nem sok ennyi idős nőtől láthat az ember. Eredetileg azért jött, hogy meghallgassa az Azkaban terv – hivatalosan most már Jégtörő akció – végleges részleteit, és nem lepődött meg, amikor James magát akarta megjelölni önkéntesként. Jobban ismerte a fiút, mint ő saját magát és jobban tisztában volt a veszélyekkel is. Lehet, hogy ez csak a kor függvénye volt, de ebben azért nem volt biztos. _Úgy szeretlek, mintha a fiam lennél, James Potter, de néha olyan naív tudsz lenni, hogy azt el sem hiszem – gondolta magában. _

- Eltekintve attól, hogy Lily megölne, ha ezt megengedném, nem hagyhatjuk figyelmen kívül a személyedet sem!

James megint szólásra nyitott a száját, de ő újra csak megelőzte.

- Az embereknek szükségük van hősökre, James. És fogadd már el a tényt, hogy te az vagy! Nem engedhetjük meg magunknak, hogy elveszítsünk, most semmiképp. Engem könnyebb helyettesíteni, mint téged, de ugyanolyan vonzó csali leszek. Voldemort tudja, hogy a központi tanács tagja vagyok, és vonzó lesz számára a sok információ, amit kiszedhet belőlem.

- De te…

- Ha azt mered mondani, hogy öreg vagyok, James, páros lábbal rúglak ki a saját irodádból! – mondta élesen. Végül is, Arabella a maga hatvanhárom évével, tényleg nem tartotta magát öregnek. Ahhoz képest semmiképp, amiket Dumbledore művelt az ő éveivel!

- Azt akartam mondani, hogy te vagy a Varázsbűnüldözési Főosztály vezetője – mondta rögtön a beosztottja, és nem csak most találta ezt ki.

Még jó, hogy ahhoz már tényleg öreg, hogy akármi miatt is kellemetlenül érezze magát! _Még mindig túl gyorsan jár a nyelved! – korholta magát, szórakozottan._

- Mondj egy feladatot, amit te nem tudsz ellátni!

- Várj csak egy percet – én nem tudlak helyettesíteni! Szükség van rám a terepen!

- És ennek hogy tennél eleget az Azkabanból! – lőtt vissza rögtön Arabella, és próbált nem vigyorogni, James megrökönyödött arckifejezését látva. Mégis mit várt, kit jelöl majd ki a saját helyetteseként? Talán Caramelt? Már a gondolattól, is a rosszullét környékezte!

- Nagyon is jó szolgálatot tennék, ott is! – válaszolt végül.

- Akárcsak én!

- Bella…

- Különben sincs rád szükség a terepen – szakította félbe megint. – Valójában, már rég abba kellett volna hagynod a terepmunkát, és nem szabadna vállalnod ezeket a kockázatos akciókat. Dumbledore mellett te vagy a második legfontosabb jelképe ennek a háborúnak! Ha elveszítenénk, minden, amit az elmúlt években felépítettünk, semmivé omlana össze!

- Egyáltalán nem vagyok olyan fontos!

- Ne vitatkozz velem, James! Szükség van rád, és ezzel a témát lezártam!

- De akkor, miért te?

- Ki más? – morogta Arabella. – Az egyetlen, akire még rábíznám ezt a feladatot, az Piton, de ő nyilvánvaló okokból, szóba sem jöhet. Mudny soha nem vállalkozna rá, Remus pedig egyszerűen túl kedves ehhez. Azkaban élve felzabálná – mindegy, hogy miken ment keresztül, ő nem elég megkeseredett ahhoz a helyhez!

- Te bezzeg az vagy! – sóhajtott fel James. A hangja már majdnem belenyugvó volt, de még nem egészen. Mégis abban a pillanatban Arabella már tudta, hogy végre megértette, ha nem is tetszik neki a dolog! A lehetőségeik korlátozottak voltak, mert valaki olyan kellett, aki benne van a központi tanácsban, olyasvalaki akit Voldemort _akar. _Figyelte, ahogy egykori tanítványa rágódik a kérdésen, és próbál ajánlani valaki mást, de a végén ugyanarra a következtetésre fog jutni mint ő. Amikor ez bekövetkezett, James csak annyit mondott.

- A fenébe!

- Ne aggódj, James – mondta Arabella könnyedén. – Nem épp az imént mondtad, hogy a terved simán fog működni?

A válaszul kapott pillantás marni tudott volna.

- Akkor még azt gondoltam, hogy én megyek – zúgolódott James. – Szívesebben kockáztatnám a saját életemet, mint a tiédet.

Hirtelen Arabellát szomorúság kerítette hatalmába, bár a pontos okát nem tudta, mint ahogy azt sem, mit mondhatna, ezért csak annyit válaszolt:

- Tudom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus egy pillanatra megtorpant az ajtóban, de ezt a rövid hezitálást csak az vette volna észre, aki jól ismeri. Alig negyed órával ezelőtt, váratlan hívást kapott Lily Potter-től (aki a nyilvánosság előtt, mint Dumbledore személyi titkára szerepelt, habár ennél sokkal több volt!) és Lily kérte, hogy találkozzon a Miniszterrel, amilyen hamar csak lehet, és az arckifejezés, amivel ezt kérte, elárulta Remusnak, hogy nem lesz valami szórakoztató a találkozó. Lily nem mondott neki semmi konkrétumot – mivel voltak dolgok, amiket nem volt tanácsos nyíltan megvitatni – Remus mégis sejtette, hogy valami gond van. Ezért aztán meglepődött a látványon, ami az irodába lépve fogadta.

Ami ezt a meglepetést okozta, az egy másik varázsló jelenléte volt a Miniszter irodájában: Dumbledore savanyúképű és üveges tekintetű helyettese Bartemius Kupor volt az. Habár érezte magán a férfi ellenséges tekintetét, Remus teljes nyugalommal lépett be az irodába. Nehezen nyerte el azt a magabiztosságot ami mostanában már jellemezte, és Kupor nem tudta megingatni ebben – igazság szerint nem nagyon állhatta a miniszterhelyettest. Bár soha nem vitatta, hogy KuporVoldemort esküdt ellensége, ugyanakkor sokszor nem értett egyet a módszerekkel, amiket Kupor ebben a harcban használt vagy használni akart. A köztük lévő feszültség általánosan ismert volt – ezt sokan Kupor érdes modorának tulajdonították, de Remus tudta, hogy a férfi mindig is ellenezte az ő roxforti jelenlétét. Egyáltalán nem a személyiségbeli különbségekről volt szó, inkább az előítéletekről, amik még mindig élénken éltek sok varázslóban, akármennyit is küzdött Remus ellenük.

Voltak csaták, amiket nem lehetett megnyerni, és őszintén szólva ezzel Remus már nem is bajlódott. A Kuporhoz hasonlók nem érték meg az erőfeszítést. A varázs-világ már így is hatalmas utat tett meg, és ő soha nem hitte volna, hogy valaha olyan élete lesz, mint most – úgyhogy egyszerűen megtanult nem odafigyelni.

- Remus! – Dumbledore nagy örömmel köszöntötte, és ezzel megakadályozta, hogy a két látogatója rögtön egymásnak essen – elvégre ő is nagyon jól tudta, hogy éreznek egymás iránt!

- Miniszter úr! – mindketten ragaszkodtak a formalitásokhoz, mert Kupor nem értette volna (és köze sem volt hozzá), hogy milyen szoros kapcsolat van köztük valójában.

- Ülj le, kérlek!

Remus elfoglalta az egyik zöld bársonyborítású széket Kupor mellett, Dumbledore pedig visszaült az íróasztala mögé.

- Attól tartok, el kell helyeznemegy hangtompító bűbájt a szobán, ha mindketten egyetértenek!

Remus azonnal bólintott, és bár látta, hogy a miniszter-helyettes csodálkozik, és egy pillanatig gondolkodik, de aztán ő is bólintott. Így Dumbledore könnyedén végrehajtotta a bűbájt, és csak utána folytatta.

- Nos, Barty, elkezdené?

Az önelégült kifejezés, ami megjelent a férfi arcán, biztosította Remust, hogy igaza volt, és ez tényleg nem lesz egy sétagalopp. Kupor bólintott, olyan mozdulattal, amit valószínűleg előkelőnek szánt.

- Köszönöm, Albus.

Remus felé fordult, fensőbbséges mosollyal, és meg sem próbálta leplezni a kárörömét.

- Attól tartok rossz híreim vannak.

- Valóban? – Remus szándékosan könnyeden válaszolt, figyelmen kívül hagyva az arrogáns kezdést.

- Sajnos – de Kupor szemei szinte ragyogtak közben a gyönyörűségtől. – Úgy tűnik, _igazgató úr_, hogy egy kém működik az ön közelében, hogy egész pontos legyek a tanári karában!

_Ó, hogy az, a… - _de külsőleg Remus nem árult el semmit, bár a szíve gyorsabban kezdett verni, és az agya már a lehetőségeket latolgatta, teljesen nyugodt hangon kérdezte:

- Tájékoztatna arról is, ki az illető, vagy sötétben kell tapogatóznom?

- Tekintettel a helyzetére, Lupin, nem ártana komolyabban vennie ezt a dolgot! – válaszolt élesen Kupor, és a szemei villámokat szórtak.

- És mégis milyen „helyzetemre" céloz? Arra, hogy igazgató vagyok, vagy arra, hogy vérfarkas! – követelte Remus, és próbálta elfojtani a dühét. Azt megszokta, hogy szembenézzen az előítéletekkel, de azt nem, hogy megkérdőjelezzék a hűségét.

- Aggódnom kéne bármelyik miatt is?

Remus elkapta Dumbledore figyelmeztető pillantását, és ebből arra következtetett, hogy egy kicsit túl messzire ment. Vett egy mély levegőt, és elszámolt magában ötig, mielőtt folytatta volna.

- Lehet, Mr. Kupor, hogy technikailag a sötét lények közé sorolnak, de ugyanolyan ember vagyok, mint ön... és időnként elkövethetek hibákat – mondta egész nyugodtan. – De nem vagyok Voldemort _teremtménye. _Már belefáradtam abba, hogy ezen rágódjunk, úgyhogy kérem mondja el, kire gyanakszik a tanári karból, és lépjünk túl ezen!

Látta, hogy Dumbledore elégedetten elmosolyodik, és tudta, hogy most tökéletesen kezelte Kupor mérgét. Nyugodtan meredt a miniszterhelyettesre, akinek a düh és a gyanakvás ült a szemeiben. Azt is tudta, hogy nem tehet semmit, Dumbledore már évekkel ezelőtt nyilvánvalóvá tette, hogy bármilyen kísérlet Lupin elmozdítására az ő karrierjének is véget vetne. Megvoltak persze az okai, hogy Dumbledore miért választotta Kuport helyetteséül, de a rokonszenv nem volt ezek között.

- Rendben – folytatta végül vonakodva Kupor, miután összeszedte magát. – Sikerült végre elég bizonyítékot szereznünk arra, amit már régóta sejtettünk. Az egyik kémünk tanúsítja, hogy Perselus Piton a halálfalók közé tartozik.

- Értem – Remus lassan hátradőlt a székében, és Dumbledore-ra pillantott. Hogy kezelje ezt? Sok mindent mondhatott volna, de Kupor biztos nem hitt volna neki, és a miniszterhelyettes olyan ember volt, aki ha egyszer belemélyesztette a fogát a zsákmányba, nem is eresztette – különösen, ha halálfalókról volt szó. Dumbledore kérdőn felhúzta a szemöldökét, Remus pedig megkönnyebbülten bólintott – oldja csak meg a miniszter. Végül is ő volt a Főnix Rend vezetője is!

- Attól tartok, Barty, hogy csak az igazság felét ismeri – mondta halkan Dumbledore. – Már jó ideje tudom, hogy Perselus Piton halálfaló.

- Micsoda? – csattant fel Kupor.

A miniszter úgy folytatta, mintha nem is hallotta volna a közbeszólást.

- Amit nem értek, hogy miért nem vitte ön, vagy az informátora ezt az ügyet Arabella Figg elé?

- Én viszont azt nem értem, hogy Ön miért nem tájékoztatott erről engem korábban?

- Mert nem volt szükséges.

- Nem volt szükséges! – és dühösen Remus irányába intett. – De felteszem, _ő _tudta!

- Én a Roxfort igazgatója vagyok – válaszolt Remus szelíden.

- Pont erre célzok – morgott Kupor. – Miért enged halálfalókat tanítani a Roxfortban?

Remus elmosolyodott, és el kellett ismernie, hogy végső soron most már élvezte a helyzetet.

- Azért, mert az a határozott véleményem, hogy az állásra Perselus Piton a legalkalmasabb.

- Maga megőrült? – fortyogott tovább Kupor, és Dumbledore felé fordult. – Albus, legalább maga legyen racionális! Nem lehet Voldemort egyik kéme… Várjunk csak! Hiszen őt maga vette fel!

- Ez teljesen igaz – válaszolt a korábbi igazgató. – És az első perctől fogva tudtam az igazat.

Kupor most úgy tűnt már meg sem bír szólalni. Kinyitotta a száját, aztán becsukta, de mielőtt összeszedhette volna magát, Dumbledore folytatta:

- Perselus Piton valóban halálfaló. Ugyanakkor több, mint egy évtizede nekem kémkedik. Megbízom benne, Remus is megbízik benne. Azért nem tájékoztattuk, mert ezt indokolta Perselus biztonsága – és emlékeztetnem kell, hogy ha ez kiderül, az halálra ítéli őt!

Kupor felmorrantott.

- Hogy lehet biztos benne, hogy nekünk dolgozik?

- Ebben teljesen biztos vagyok – válaszolt Dumbledore.

- Én nem bízom benne!

Remus újra bekapcsolódott a társalgásba:

- Ön nem ismeri Perselus Pitont. Piton egyáltalán nem az, aminek gondolja!

- Akkor mi? Egy megtért halálfaló? – kérdezett vissza a miniszterhelyettes, de Remus helyett Dumbledore válaszolt:

- Tudja Barty, én nem így fogalmaztam volna, de ami azt illeti, ez rendkívül találó megjelölés!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	12. Dicsőség az elesetteknek

**Tizenegyedik fejezet: Dicsőség az elesetteknek**

Ugyan nem a roxforti kviddics-öltöző volt, de mégis mindig arra emlékeztette. Persze ő maga csak hatodéves koráig játszott a csapatban, mert az utolsó évben a sok tanulás és a prefektusi munka mellett erre már nem maradt ideje, mégis a kellemes emlékek még mindig erősen éltek benne. Az emlékek terén igen gazdag volt – voltak köztük keserűek és vidámak egyaránt, de az iskolaévek óta bizony sok minden megváltozott. Az akkori álmai mára elhomályosodtak, a sötét idők más kötelezettségeket róttak rá. Volt egyszer egy Bill Weasley, aki a Gringotts átoktörője akart lenni… Most viszont auror volt.

Bár az öltöző maga hasonlított a Roxfort-belire, az atmoszféra teljesen más volt. Az itteni társai sokkal komolyabbak voltak, mint a csapattársai valaha (beleértve azt is, amikor hatodikban elvesztették a kupát a Mardekárral szemben!), hiszen itt többről volt szó, mint büszkeségről és házpontokról. A játék életre-halálra ment, és egy olyan szakmában, ahol a halálozási arány hetven százalékos, az ember nem engedheti meg magának, hogy lankadjon a figyelme. Így itt soha nem folyt csevegés a felkészülés alatt, hanem néma, kicsit ünnepélyes csend uralkodott. Bevetésen kívül azért kicsit barátságosabbak voltak, de csak igen kevés igazi barátság szövődött a munkatársak között. A legtöbben nem éltek elég sokáig ahhoz, hogy többek legyenek egyszerű ismerősnél.

Bill Weasley hét éve volt a pályán, ami öt évvel haladta meg az átlagot. Statisztikai tény, hogy a legtöbb auror meghalt az első hat bevetés valamelyikén, és a maradék egy harmada éli meg a mentor-időszak végét. Ezután a túlélési esélyek meredeken nőttek, de ezzel együtt emelkedett azoknak a halálfalóknak a száma, akiknek személyes elszámolnivalójuk volt az emberrel. A tapasztalat tehát kétélű fegyvernek számított.

Bill ugyan még nem tarozott azok közé, akiket a többiek csak „öregnek" neveztek, és ezért igazán hálás volt. Az öregek ugyanis szinte egytől-egyig halottak voltak.

A szeme készülődés közben akaratlanul is a hátsó fal felé vándorolt. Az elmúlt évtizedben azon a falon alakult ki az úgy nevezett Hősök Fala. Nemsokára újat kell majd kezdeniük, mert a fal három negyede tele volt már az elesettek neveivel. Sokan persze már az ő ideje előtt kerültek fel, de voltak ismerős nevek is, és néhány nagyon közelről érintette. A legszomorúbb név balról az ötödik sorban állt: Charlie Weasley.

Még mindig nagyon fájt, ha az öccsére gondolt, mert annak ellenére, hogy volt köztük néhány év különbség mindig nagyon közel álltak egymáshoz. Ennek ellenére, vagy épp ezért borzasztóan megijedt, amikor Charlie követte a példáját, és jelentkezett aurornak. Persze egyben nagyon büszke is volt. Charlie legjobbként zárta az alapkiképzést, és utána maga James Potter vállalta a mentorságot. Megvolt minden képessége ahhoz, hogy a legjobbak közé tartozzon, és már kezdőként is nagyon tehetségesnek tartották. Fényesen ragyogott a csillaga… de sajnos hamar kihunyt. Három és fél év szolgálat után egy londoni utcán ölték meg – a gyilkosát azóta sem azonosították.

A veszteség még mindig égette belülről, de most dühösen próbálta visszaterelni a gondolatait a jelenlegi célra. A gyász ideje már lejárt: volt egy munkája, amit el kellett végeznie, és várta persze a bosszú is. Talán szomorú tény volt ez, de nem kevésbé igaz. Persze tisztában volt vele, hogy azzal, ha megöl egy halálfalót, nem hozza vissza az öccsét, de ha akár egyvalakit is megment (különösen a családja többi tagját) akkor megérte. Még a saját élete árán is, mert rég megtanulta már, hogy vannak dolgok, amikért érdemes áldozatot hozni.

A falon szereplő férfiak és nők ugyanezt vallották. Minden egyes név mellett ott volt egy dátum is. A legelső Agatha Bones – az első auror, aki Voldemort rémuralmának áldozatául esett, 1971. március 4–én. És a nevek a legújabb időkig sorakoztak és ez az utolsó név megint csak mély szomorúságot okozott. Estella Cardiel jó barátja volt, együtt végeztek a Roxfortban, és ha kicsit más lett volna a helyzet, talán több is lehetett volna köztük, mint barátság – a neve mellett a dátum: 1991. december 02, a tegnapi nap. Rengeteg név volt még, amikhez emlékek kapcsolódtak: a legendás Dennis Montague (1976.07.07.), Warren Stormchaser (1985.01.23), aki az osztálytársa volt, vagy a mentora Alastor Mordon (1988.05.15.). Túl sok halált látott már és túl sok barátot veszített. Már pont el akarta fordítani a fejét, amikor még egy néven megakadta a szeme – Sirius Black (1981, ismeretlen). Ez valahogy mindig megragadta a figyelmét. Talán, mert mindig is kedvelte a rejtélyeket, és ez az eset felettébb titokzatos volt, hiszen nem volt mellette dátum. Sőt, még a „Hősi halottak könyvében" sem volt semmi adat, ami pedig az összes szolgálatteljesítés közben elhunyt auror halálának körülményeit tartalmazza. Sirius Black esetében azonban nem tudtak semmit – nem találtak holttestet, vagy legalább egy tanút, nem tudták a halál okát sem. Ennek ellenére Black mégis a jelképévé vált annak, hogyan kell meghalnia egy aurornak. A mottójuk, ami szerint harcoltak egyszerű volt: Mors ante infamia. Ez magában foglalt mindent, amik voltak, mindent, amiért küzdöttek: meghalni a titkok felfedése nélkül, meghalni, mielőtt árulóvá válhatnának. Egyszerűbben fogalmazva: becsület vagy halál. Bill csak azt remélte, a végén majd neki is elég ereje lesz hozzá, de azt is remélte, hogy ez a vég nem ma jön el.

Amikor az öltöző ajtaja kinyílt, és meglátta ki érkezett, az agya azonnal visszakapcsolt. A gyász, minden magánprobléma, sőt az összes érzelem, az agya leghátsó zugába húzódott vissza, mert eljött a játszma ideje. Bill gyakorlatilag az emberi oldalát zárta az öltözőszekrénybe, amikor becsukta az ajtót, és az itt fogja várni, amíg vissza nem ér.

- Itt az idő, hölgyeim és uraim – mondta James Potter, aki a „rajztábla" előtt állt meg, amin rajta volt a célpontjuk és a tervezett akció minden fontos mozzanata.

Az összegyűlt csapat már két részletes tájékoztatón túl volt, de szokás volt még egyszer átfutni az akció részleteit, közvetlenül az indulás előtt. Ezt az ismétlést senki sem bánta, mert tudták, hogy adott esetben életeket menthet. A főnökük egy rövid félmosoly után belevágott az eligazításba.

- Nos, a mai akció viszonylag sima ügynek tűnik, de a dolgok mindig akkor bonyolódnak, amikor a legkevésbé számítunk rá. Egy meglehetőesn bölcs muglitól származik a mondás: ami elromolhat, az el is romlik – és a mi esetünkben ez különösen számításba veendő.

- Az akció tehát egy rajtaütés, a szó eredeti értelmében. A hírszerzésünk szerint a mai összejövetelt a Lestrange házaspár vezeti, akik, mint azt mindannyian tudjuk, Voldemort legveszélyesebb követői. Rontja a helyzetet, hogy teljesen őrültek is, miután öt évvel ezelőttig az Azkabanban raboskodtak. A kiszabadulásuk óta gyilkolnak és ők a felelősek egy sor súlyos támadásért. Azt hiszem nem szükséges hangsúlyoznom, milyen sokat segítene az ügyünknek, ha elfognánk vagy megölnénk őket.

- Ezért nem akarom, hogy bárki is felesleges kockázatot vállaljon. A hírszerzés szerint legalább egy tucat halálfaló lesz jelen, és bár túlerőben leszünk, nincs helye hibának. Mindenki végezze a feladadtát és sikerrel járunk.

Potter szemei csak úgy lángoltak a megviselt szemüveg lencséi mögött; olyan intenzitással pásztázta az összegyűlt aurorokat, hogy a hideg végigfutott tőle Bill hátán. Vannak emberek, akiknek nagyon erős kisugárzásuk van, amit csak érezni lehet, de megmagyarázni nem – és James Potter is ezek közé tartozott.

- Én vezetem az Alfa csapatot, és mi a bejárati ajtón megyünk be – folytatta egy pillanatnyi szünet után. – A Bravo csapat vezetője azonban, az előzetes megbeszélésekkel ellentétben nem Ernie Jordan lesz, mert rá pillanatnyilag máshol van szükség. Ezért Figg miniszter-asszony a mai akció idejére visszatér közénk, és ő vezeti a hátulról érkező egységet. Van kérdés?

Meglepett suttogás futott végig a termen, és Bill érezte, hogy hirtelen mindenki milyen izgatott lett. Ennek ellenére senki nem emelt kifogást. Nem volt egy tagja sem az auror-osztálynak, aki kételkedette volna a Varázsbűn-üldözési Főosztály kemény kezű vezetőjének a képességeiben. Hiába volt már jó ideje miniszteri rangban, mégis közülük való volt, ráadásul az igazi nagy öregek közé tartozott: itt volt a kezdetektől és többet látott már, mint a többi jelenlévő együttvéve.

Amikor a csodálkozás lecsengett, azért feltették az ilyenkor megszokott kérdéseket: menekülési útvonal, találkahely, pontos támadási pontok – amik egy tapasztalt aurorban azonnal felmerülnek. Amikor a végső simítások is megvoltak – a pálca ellenőrzése, és egy gyors pillantás a társra – Bill a szeme sarkából ránézett az újoncokra, akik a csapat tagjai voltak. _Szegény kölykök: _ketten voltak – az egyik most fejezte be az alapkiképzést, a másik pedig épp most szabadult a mentorság alól. Egyiknek sem emlékezett a nevére, de azt látta, hogy Virginia Wilson, a mentor óvó tekintetével figyeli a fiatalabbikat. Virginia is az öregek közé tartozott, hihetetlenül tehetséges és valószínűleg túl sok harci tapasztalata van már. Bill csak remélni tudta, hogy ez egyet jelent azzal, a diákja is tehetséges.

- Találkozás az indulási pontnál, öt perc múlva – jelentette be Potter, és ezzel minden aggodalmaskodásnak véget vetett. Bill maga felé fordította a pálcáját, és hoppanált.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Újabb támadás történt, Hagrid – mondta Dumbledore, halk hangon, mire a fél-óriás elégedetlenül elhúzta a száját.

Rubeus Hagrid teljesen kitöltötte a széket, amiben helyet foglalt, a Mágiaügyi Miniszter irodájában. Ha Dumbledore korábban nem erősítette volna meg bűbájjal az ülő alkalmatosságot, az izgő-mozgó, fészkelődő Hagrid valószínűleg akaratlanul is összetörte volna az antik bútordarabot. Albus a maga részéről meglehetősen csúnyának tartotta a széket és cseppet sem aggasztotta volna az elvesztése, de Hagridot elkeserítette volna a rongálás. Így aztán, mihelyt Lily jelentette Hagrid érkezését, Dumbledore elvégezte a bűbájt.

_Lily kiválóan játszotta a titkárnői szerepet_ – gondolta mosolyogva. Csak kevesen tudták, valójában milyen okos és milyen erős boszorkány.

Lilyhez hasonlóan Hagrid is sokkal több volt, mint aminek tűnt. A legtöbben butának és haszontalannak tartották. Persze, hiszen „csak" a Roxfort kulcs- és háztájőrzője volt – milyen fontosságot tulajdonítanának az abnormálisan nagynövésű, esetlen férfinak? Dumbledore újra elmosolyodott, de volt tanítványa gondterhelt arcát látva, gyorsan elkomolyodott.

- Sajnálattal hallom, professzor… vagyis miniszter úr – szólalt meg végül a hatalmas férfi. Aztán hirtelen félelem futott át az arcán. – De ugye nem gondolják, hogy nekem valami közöm van hozzá?

- Nem, dehogy – biztosította gyorsan Dumbledore. – Más okból kérettelek ide. Egy szívességet szeretnék kérni tőled.

- Szívességet? Bármit kérhet tőlem, prof… vagyis miniszter úr – a vadőr arca felragyogott, és Albus megint elmosolyodott a gyerekes lelkesedést látva.

- Ha akarsz, nyugodtan szólíthatsz professzornak, Hagrid – mondta. – Engem nem zavar.

- De nem akarok tiszteletlen lenni – válaszolt.

Albus elnevette magát.

- Ez egyáltalán nem tiszteletlenség… sőt! Néha jó, ha emlékeztetnek a múltra…különösen az ilyen napokon. A Roxfortban töltött éveim voltak a legboldogabbak, és őszintén remélem, hogy neked mindig is Dumbledore professzor maradok!

- Hiszen Ön volt a valaha volt legjobb igazgató! – jelentette ki a fél-óriás, aztán elpirult. – Úgy értem… nem mintha Lupin professzor nem tisztelném, vagy ilyesmi, nagyon rendes, meg minden, de Ön azért nagyon hiányzik!

- Köszönöm, Hagrid – az ő korában már nem sok mindentől jött zavarba, de voltak néhányan – és Rubeus Hagrid bizony ezek közé tartozott – akik képesek voltak erre. Meg tudta érinteni a lelkét.

A vadőr még jobban elpirult, és Albus alig tudta visszatartani a nevetést, de félt, hogy Hagrid esetleg félreértené.

- Csak az igazat mondtam! – motyogta.

- Köszönöm – ismételte. – De térjünk vissza a tárgyra: bízhatok benned, Hagrid?

- Természetesen, professzor úr! – Hagrid kicsit megbántottnak tűnt a kérdés miatt.

- Ne hidd, hogy nem tudom, de néhány titok, amit el akarok neked mondani, nem csak az enyém – ha bárki előtt felfeded őket, azzal sok ember életét sodorhatod veszélybe.

- Ó! – Hagrid kicsit megrökönyödött, de aztán magához tért. – A titka biztonságban lesz nálam!

Albus bólintott.

- Hallottál már a Főnix Rendjéről?

- Nem, még soha.

- Jó. Röviden: a Főnix Rendje egy társaság, melynek a tagjai arra tették fel az életüket, hogy megállítsák Voldemortot. A szervezet nagyrészt a minisztériumtól függetlenül működik, de néhány vezetője a Minisztériumban is magas tisztséget tölt be.

- Mint ön.

_És még Hagridot tartják bolondnak!_

- Igen, mint én – bólintott a miniszter. – Egy valamit meg kell értened: ha elfogadod a feladatot, amit neked szánok, akkor nem a Minisztériumnak fogsz dolgozni, hanem kizárólag a Főnix Rendjének.

- Feladat? – Hagrid egy pillanatig komolyan nézte. – Mindent megteszek, amire kér!

Dumbledore felnevetett.

- Még meg sem kérdezted, mi az!

- Az nem számít! Én teljesen megbízom önben!

Albus Dumbledore az ilyen pillanatokban igazán hitt abban, hogy győzhetnek, és ettől mindig gyorsabban vert a szíve.

- Köszönöm – mondta. – De, ha megtudod miről van szó, még mindig nyugodtan visszautasíthatod.

- Szóval, mi lenne az? – kérdezte Hagrid, de mosolygott, és Dumbledore tudta, hogy nyert ügye van. De ekkora szívvel, mi másra számíthatott volna!

- Szeretném, ha elmennél az óriásokhoz, Hagrid!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Az Alfa csapat egy névtábla nélküli utcára érkezett, egy meglehetősen közönséges kinézetű épület elé. Egy étterem volt odabenn, ami a Sárkány farka nevet viselte („Ízletes húsok, és varázslatos hangulat"), és egy bizonyos Francis Travers volt a tulajdonosa. A valóságban az étterem a halálfalók kedvelt találkahelye volt, bár ezt a minisztérium soha nem tudta bizonyítani.

A mai alkalom azonban más volt, mert a forrásuk tájékoztatta őket, hogy pontosan mikor lesz a találkozó, és arról is, hogy a Lestrange házaspáron felül, Travers és Mulciber is ott lesz, akik mind előkelő helyet foglaltak el a minisztérium körözési listáján. Bill körülnézett, de az utca teljesen csendes volt – vagyis túl csendes, a kora esti időponthoz képest. Az ösztönei azt súgták, hogy valami nincs rendben és már épp nyitotta volna a száját, hogy figyelmeztesse a főnökét, amikor a pillantása találkozott James Potterével és a vezetőjük alig láthatóan megrázta a fejét. Bill meglepetten és értetlenül meredt rá.

- Bemegyünk! – adta ki az utasítást Potter.

És már mozgásban is volt, óvatosan közelített az étterem felé, de mégis olyan könnyedséggel, amit Bill csak irigyelni tudott.

- Lehet hogy, tudják, hogy itt vagyunk, úgyhogy óvatosan! – súgta hátra a válla felett.

Fél tucat gyors lépés után elérték az ajtót, és Potter bal keze már a kilincsen volt, míg a jobbjával magasan maga előtt tartotta a pálcáját. Bill, aki a második volt rangban, közvetlenül mellette állt. Belégzés-kilégzés. Ez volt az, amit az aurorok úgy hívtak: az igazság pillanata. Ellenőrizte a védőpajzsát, ami biztosította, hogy egy váratlan átok se érje készületlenül. A csapat szétszóródott, teljesen automatikusan – annyiszor vettek már részt ilyen és hasonló bevetéseken (nem csak a valóságban, hanem gyakorlatokon is), hogy álmukban is tudták, kinek, mi a feladata. A terv egyszerű volt, mint mindig, hogy minél kevesebb legyen a hibalehetőség…

Aztán Potter jelzett és behatoltak az épületbe.

Potter jobbra indult, Bill balra – a pálcája előre nyújtva, készenlétben, de így is látta, ahogy a parancsnokuk kivéd egy rá célzott átkot.

A halálfalók felkészülten várták őket, és azonnal tüzelni kezdtek rájuk. A bal szárnyról hallotta Virginia Wilson szitkozódását, de nem volt ideje kitalálni, hogy mi lehet az oka. A pajzsa elhárított egy bénító bűbájt, aztán kivédte Travers hamvasztó átkát. Hallotta, ahogy égve-sisteregve nekicsapódik a falnak, de már Bellatrix Lestrange robbantó átkával kellett foglalkoznia. Két lépéssel beljebb hatolt – egy kábító átokkal elintézte a halálfalót, aki a Bravo csapat bejutását akadályozta. Hirtelen meghallotta, hogy a hátsó sarokból valaki elkezdi:

- Ava… - a hátán végigfutott a hideg, de az ellenség a következő pillanatban a földre zuhant, James Potternek köszönhetően, aki közben már Rodolphus Lestrange kábító átka elől ugrott félre.

Bill agya gyorsan feldolgozta a látottakat: _Élve akarják!_ A halálfalók ritkán használtak olyan átkot, ami nem lehetett halálos, de most nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Potter ellen nem akarnak ilyet alkalmazni. Ahogy teltek a másodpercek Bill gyanúja csak erősödött, de aztán valami más elterelte a figyelmét.

A Bravo csapat behatolt a hátsó bejáraton, aztán Arabella Figg a földre rogyott.

Bill egy pillanat alatt kapcsolt: Arabella Figg a Varázsbűnüldözési Főosztály vezetője, igazi hősnek számított, mert mindig bátran és tiszta fejjel vezette az első sorokban harcolókat – bár már évek óta nem volt aktív auror, a neve mégis legendás maradt. Fontos alakja volt a háborúnak és nem veszthették el.

Bill előrevette magát, és leterítette a halálfalót, aki azon volt, hogy a miniszter mozdulatlan testét a levegőbe emelje. Figg visszazuhant, de nem mozdult. A mellette álló auror gyorsan reagált, és megpróbálta feléleszteni a minisztert, de aztán üvöltve roskadt össze, amikor Mulciber eltalálta a Cruciatus átokkal. Mivel senki más nem volt a közelben, aki észlelhette volna a veszélyt, Bill a miniszter felé iramodott, közben kitért egy fullasztó átok elől és annyira csak a mentésre koncentrált, hogy alig hallotta Potter parancsát:

- Visszavonulás! Zulu terv!

A Zulu terv volt az, amit szorult helyzetben használtak. Azt jelentette, hogy mindenki igyekszik kijutni, ahogy tud, és aztán az előre megbeszélt helyen találkoznak. Ez általában azt jelentette, hogy a dolgok nem úgy alakultak, ahogy tervezték. Bill zavartan körbepillantott: ő úgy érezte, a dolgok nem álltak olyan vészesen – és valóban, az egységből mindenki állta a sarat, az egyetlen nem várt esemény a miniszter-asszony sérülése volt. Még simán sikerrel járhattak volna!

De Potter a főnök!

Bill tudta, hogy kevés ideje van. Leguggolt Figg mellé és megragadt, közben a pajzsa még elhárított egy kábító bűbájt, de aztán e miatt össze is omlott és ő ott maradt védtelenül. Minden erejét a hoppanálásra koncentrálta, mert egy másik embert magával vinni – még ha az eszméletlen is – nem könnyű feladat. Még látta, hogy Bellatrix Lestrange ráirányítja a pálcáját, a halálos átokra készülve … Aztán eltűntek.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	13. Kockázatvállalás

**Tizenkettedik fejezet: Kockázatvállalás**

- Kis patkány!

- Mugli-imádó szemét…Jaaj!

A szőke fiú a mellkasához szorított törött bal karját, pálcája pedig jó néhány méterrel odébb hevert a földön.

- Ezt megérdemelted, Malfoy! – jött a dühös válasz a másik féltől. – Mi az, csak nem fogsz sírni! Fuss segítségért a halálfaló apádhoz!

A szürke szemek dühösen csillantak fel, Malfoy kiegyenesedett, és fenyegetően közelebb lépett az ellenfeléhez.

- Szeretnél találkozni vele, Weasley? Szeretnéd megtudni, mit kap az, aki feldühít egy Malfoyt?

- Csak próbáld meg! – morgott Fred. Olyan dühös volt, hogy levegőt is alig kapott, nem sok tartotta vissza attól, hogy beverje a kis mardekáros szemétláda orrát. És meg is érdemelte volna!

- Ez még megbánod, Weasley! – sziszegte a mardekáros fiú fájdalmas hangon.

- Úgy véled? Pillanatnyilag te vagy…

- Weasley! Malfoy! – Mundungus Fletcher hangja túlharsogta Fred gúnyolódását. – Mi az ördög folyik itt!

Mindketten megfordultak, bár Fred heves késztetést érzett, hogy előbb még rontást küldjön Malfoy-ra, ha lehet valami jó mocskosat, és fájdalmasat, de győzött a józan esze, és nem tette. Fletcher professzor nem épp az elnéző tanárok közé tartozott, és Fred tapasztalatból tudta, mikor jobb, ha befogja a száját. Malfoy viszont nem volt ennyire tisztában a helyzettel.

- Az ő hibája volt Professzor úr! – mondta rögtön fontoskodva. – Megátkozott! Én csak próbáltam megvédeni magam!

- Maradj csendben!

- Ki kellene csapni! – folytatta Malfoy zavartalanul. – Harmadéves, és megtámad egy elsőst! Miért…

- Csendet! – ez már végre lecsendesítette a fiút, és Fred majdnem elnevette magát…de csak addig, amíg Fletcher hideg zöld szemei rá nem szegeződtek. – Magyarázatot várok!

- Megtámadta Angelina-t! – nem volt más választása, mint elmondani az igazat.

- Hazudik!

- És persze Angelina szórakozásból fekszik a földön, ugye? – Fred dühe újra fellángolt, és Malfoy felé lépett, nem törődve már azzal, hogy egy professzor figyeli őket. Már nem is akart mágiát használni, egyszerűen meg akarta verni Malfoyt – de Fletcher közéjük lépett, dühös arccal.

- Ott maradsz, ahol vagy! – dörögte. Fred megtorpant, és figyelte, amint házvezetője a fiatalabb diák felé fordul. – Most pedig Malfoy, elmondod az igazat, vagy rögtön mehetünk az igazgató úrhoz!

Malfoy arckifejezése elárulta, hogy a legkevésbé sem fél Remus Lupintól, de Flether kérlelhetetlen tekintete sokkal közvetlenebb problémát jelentett, és nyílván rájött, hogy nincs túl sok választása, mégis makacsul ragaszkodott az eredeti változathoz:

- Ő támadott meg engem!

- Weasley? – Fletcher rájöhetett, hogy Malfoy-tól nem tud meg semmit, mert megint Fred felé fordult. – Az igazat!

- Visszafelé jöttünk a legendás lények gondozása óráról – egy kicsit tovább maradtunk Angelinával, mert Kettleburn professzornak kellett segítenünk – és Angelina véletlenül meglökte Malfoyt. Bocsánatot kért, de Malfoy azt mondta neki, hogy… szóval nagyon megsértette, és amikor Angelina azt mondta neki, hogy nőjön már fel végre, rontást küldött rá – hadarva adta elő a történteket, és mikor végzett mély levegőt vett. Remélte, hogy Fletcher hinni fog neki – voltak esetek, amikor nem sok előny származott a bajkeverő státuszból.

- Minek nevezted a lányt, Malfoy?

- Én nem neveztem semminek! – Fletcher még csak nem is nézett Malfoyra, nyílván nem vár más választ.

- Weasley?

Fred felsóhajtott, az édesanyja fel is pofozná, ha ilyen szavakat hallana tőle, de Malfoy anyja nyílván nem ilyen szigorú.

- Griffendéles ribancnak, uram.

Flether szemei villámokat szórtak.

- És aztán mi történt? Milyen átkot használt?

- Egy teljes testbénító átkot – válaszolt Fred. – De aztán valami mást is akart mondani, ami úgy kezdődött, hogy cru…

És Fred még csak bele sem akart gondolni a továbbiakba, mert csak egyetlen átkot ismert, ami így kezdődött.

A professzor arca még dühösebb lett, Malfoy felé fordult, és a tekintete elárulta, hogy Fred nem tévedett. A Malfoy utód egy kicsit megszeppent, de még mindig a törött karját szorongatta.

- Szeretnék a gyengélkedőre menni, professzor úr – sikerült valahogy kinyögnie. – Tényleg muszáj végighallgatnom, ezt a vádaskodást?

- Ferula – morogta Fletcher a törött kar felé legyintve a pálcájával, és aztán türelmetlenül figyelte, amíg a kötés feltekeredett. Aztán intett mindkét fiúnak. – Gyertek, ezt az igazgató úrnak is hallania kell!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James még soha életében nem hallott ennyi csúnya szót, összefüggően egy mondatba sűrítve. Nehezére esett visszatartani a nevetést, amikor Arabella magához tért, kinyitotta a szemét, és azonnal káromkodni kezdett. Tízszer nagyobb kreativitással, mint egy nyugalmazott matróz.

Miután visszatértek az akcióról James rögtön az irodájába hozta a nőt, ahol lefektette a kanapéra (aminek Lily még a létét is utálta, mert mindig azt mondogatta, hogy ez arra bátorítja a férjét, hogy ott aludjon az irodában, ha sokáig kell dolgoznia!), most viszont rendkívül hasznosnak bizonyult az alkalmatosság. 'Bella persze rögtön felismerte az irodát és rájött, hogy a dolgok nem a tervek szerint alakultak.

- Mi az ördög történt? – kérdezte végül, amikor befejezte a szóáradatot.

- Elkábítottak – magyarázta James, a tőle telhető legnyugodtabban. Sokszor látta már dühöngeni Arabellát, de ez a mostani felért azzal az esettel, amikor még valamikor a kezdet kezdetén Siriusszal ledöntöttek egy egész épületet, hogy behozhassanak egy gyanúsítottat. Utoljára akkor őrjöngött ennyire.

- Hát persze, hogy elkábítottak! De mi az ördög történt aztán!

- Nos, egy kicsit elcsúsztunk, és elrendeltem a visszavonulást – _ahogy azt terveztük, tette hozzá magában –_ és Weasley magával hoppanált téged is.

Arabella szemei szinte lángot szórtak.

- Micsoda! – Bill Weasley felé kapta a fejét, és úgy tűnt csak most veszi észre, hogy a fiatal auror is a szobában van. Szegény kölyök zavartan nézett a főnökére, és James csak sajnálni tudta, elvégre ő azt hitte, a lehető legjobbat teszi. Minden más körülmény esetén ez így is lett volna, de hát most épp az lett volna a lényeg, hogy Bellát elfogják. – Mégis mi a fenét képzeltél, fiam? – dörögte felé a nő.

- Nyugodj meg Bella! – szólt közbe James, együttérző pillantást vetve Billre. – Nem tudhatta.

A miniszter-asszony összeszorította a száját.

- A büdös francba! Francba a hülye tervekkel! Francba a halálfalókkal! És francba hős-komplexussal küzdő aurorokkal!

James nevetése szakította félbe a tirádát. De a főnöke olyan gyilkos pillantást vetett rá, hogy a nevetés gyorsan egy félmosollyá szelídült.

- Hát nem látod James, hogy kárba veszett az egész munkánk! Ez a kölyök lehúzta a vécén az egész Jégtörő akciót, mert neki a hős megmentőt kellett játszania!

James sóhajtva lerogyott az íróasztala mellé.

- Tudom, Bella, elvégre az én tervem volt, de ezt halasszuk későbbre! Jól vagy?

- Persze, hogy jól vagyok!

- Örülök. Bármit is gondolj nem rajongtam az ötletért, hogy az Azkabanban köss ki – ismerte be.

- Ezt már túltárgyaltuk – bámult rá dühösen a főnöke, de aztán megenyhült, és megvonta a vállát. – Különben, most már úgyis mindegy!

- Igaz.

Az idős nő felült, és mielőtt James tiltakozhatott volna annyit mondott.

- Ne is próbálkozz, fiacskám. Valakinek be kell számolnia Dumbledore-nak a terved kudarcáról, és azt hiszem, jobb, ha ez én leszek.

Vitatkozhatott volna, de csak annyit ért volna el, mintha egy falat próbálna meggyőzni. Így James vállat vont, és inkább kinyitotta a nő előtt az ajtót, ahogy az egy úriemberhez illik.

- Ha visszaérsz, beszélhetünk?

- Hát persze. Különben, hogy kaparnánk össze a terv maradványait!

Aztán elviharzott, magára hagyva James-et a totál összezavarodott Bill Weasley-vel. A fiatal auror meg sem szólalt, míg az elöljárói vitatkoztak, valószínűleg azon gondolkodott, miért nem küldték ki az irodából. És őszintén szólva ez James fejében is megfordult. Elég jól ismerte Billt, bár nem nevezte volna barátjának, de tudta róla, hogy erős varázsló, és tehetséges auror. Ezen tulajdonságok nélkül nem is húzta volna ilyen sokáig. Meg persze ehhez rengeteg szerencse is kellett – ami az öccsénél hiányzott. De most nem volt ideje ilyesmin rágódni!

- Uram, elnézést, hogy megkérdezem, de mi folyik itt?

James sóhajtott, de úgy vélte tartozik némi magyarázattal, azután, hogy Bella így leüvöltötte a megmentőjét.

- Nos, mondjuk, hogy a dolgok nem a tervek szerint alakultak!

- Erre én is rájöttem – jött a száraz felelet.

Bizonytalan csend támadt, ami alatt James a fiatalabb férfit tanulmányozta. Egy ötlet kezdett formálódni az agyában – egy veszélyes és valószínűleg örült ötlet, de olyan ami esetleg működhet. Lehetséges, ha szerencséjük lesz. Gondolatban végigfutott az adatokon, amiket Bill Weasley-ről tudott. Kviddicsjátékos, iskolaelső, Mordon tanítványa, túlélte a Mulciber féle akciót 1989-ben, amibe olyan sokan belehaltak. Igen, jó volt, valószínűleg a legjobbak közül való, és James arra gondolt, hogy lassan rá kellene bíznia egy tanítványt. Az ilyen tapasztalatokat fontos továbbadni. Végül a fiatal auror szakította meg a csendet.

- Olyasmiről van szó, amit elmondhat, vagy inkább ne is kérdezzek?

_És okos is,_ tette még hozzá James az agyában formálódó listához.

- Inkább ne, vagyis még ne – válaszolta. – De, ha valaki megérdemli, hogy magyarázatot kapjon, az maga! Kérdezzen meg még egyszer, később!

- Rendben.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Az ajtó feltárult, de Remus szándékosan nem állt fel. A kastélyt lefedő bűbájoknak köszönhetően már tudta, hogy látogatója érkezik – ezt csak megerősítette a Piton által használt jelszó. Már régóta használták azt a módszert, hogy bizonyos személyeknek külön jelszavakat találtak ki, hogy elkerüljék a meglepetést. Piton persze jeleskedett ezek használatában, hiszen ő volt a leghajlamosabb vészhelyzeteket előidézni.

Remus könnyedén dobolgatott az asztallapon, és közben váltott egy szórakozott pillantást Albus Dumbledore portréjával. Ez nem lesz vidám találkozás – sőt a legkisebb hiba is végzetes lehet – de ha odafigyel, talán elviselhető lesz. Egy szülőpárral már talákozott, akik láthatóan megkönnyebbülten távoztak, miután megtudták, hogy a fiuk megussza néhány heti büntetőfeladattal. A másik aggódó szülőpárt is értesítették, de az ő gyereküket persze nem büntették meg. Miután biztosították őket, hgoy Angelina jól van, a Johnson házaspár megnyugodva távozott.

De a harmadik család aggasztotta Remust igazán, már csak azért is, mert az ő fiuk volt a legbűnösebb.

Lucius Malfoy beviharzott az irodába, és Remus alig tudta megállni, hogy ne mondjon valami cifrát. A farkas csak úgy háborgott, de többéves gyakorlatának köszönhetően összeszedte magát. Mindenki tudta Malfoy-ról, hogy halálfaló, de soha nem volt bizonyíték ellene. Többször megvádolták, de mivel rendkívül ravasz volt és találékony, mindig patyolattisztán távozott a színről. Nagy vagyona volt és jó ügyvédei, de Malfoy e mellett okos is volt és nagy erejű varázsló.

Remus csak azt kívánta bár ne lenne tagja ez a szörnyeteg az iskola felügyelő bizottságának. Sajnos, csak Piton vallomása juttathatta volna börtönbe – viszont a Rend nem engedhette meg magának, hogy elveszítse a legjobb kémét. Hiába tudta még maga Dumbledore is, hogy Malfoy Voldemort első számú alvezére, a Piton kaliberű kémek nagyobb halat akartak kifogni. Tehát az igazságszolgáltatás előtt nem tudták volna bizonyítani a bűnösségét – ők pedig ragaszkodtak a jogi szabályok betartásához – ez volt az egyik fontos tényező, ami elválasztotta őket a másik oldaltól.

Mellesleg Remusnak is voltak kijátszható kártyái a bizottsággal szemben. Lehet, hogy Lucius fenyegetésekkel maga mellé állíthatja a többi tagot, de James Pottert biztosan nem. Ha Malfoyról volt szó, James hihetetlenül kérlelhetetlen tudott lenni – és ami azt illeti, épp úgy utálta a sötét varázslót, mint a fia a Malfoy sarjat. Apropó Harry, Remus csak most csodálkozott el rajta, hogyhogy az ifjabb Potter nem volt érintett ebben az ügyben!

- Lucius! – üdvözölte olyan mosollyal a halálfalót, ami senkit nem tévesztett volna meg. – Foglaljon helyet!

- Inkább állok, köszönöm!- válaszolt Malfoy egy undorodó grimasz kíséretében, és Remus ismét megállapíthatta, mennyire hasonlít a fiú az apjára.

- Nekem úgy is jó – Remus nem állt fel. Ha Malfoy úgy érzi erősebbnek tűnik, vagy megfélemlítheti azzal, hogy lenéz rá, hát legyen. Őt nem érdekli. – Minek köszönhetem a látogatást?

Perselus eddigre már el is tűnt. Okos! Nyílván nem akart konfliktust a régi barátjával szembeni, és az igazgató-helyettesként őt terhelő kötelezettségek között. Nem beszélve arról, milyen szerepet tölt be Malfoy és Piton a halálfalók között! De ezt még Malfoynak is el kell majd fogadnia.

- A tegnapi… incidensről szeretnék beszélni – mondta és elhúzta a száját. Minden egyes megnyilvánulásából csak úgy sütött a tipikus Malfoy-gőg. – Úgy értesültem, hogy azt a diákot, aki megtámadta a fiamat, nem tanácsolták el az iskolából!

- Megfelelő büntetés kapott – mondta Remus teljes nyugalommal, és szándékosan nem árulta el, mi volt az.

- Valóban? – kérdezte Lucius maró gúnnyal. – És az ön véleménye szerint tehát a fiam büntetése is megfelelő!

- Úgy van!

Attól tartok, Lupin, hogy a felügyelő bizottság nem ért egyet önnel!

- Igen? – kérdezte, és ártatlan csodálkozással nézett a másik férfira. Nem először szembesült Malfoy-jal, de mindig remélte, hogy utoljára.

- Igen! – csattant fel Malfoy, akit nyílván felbosszantott Lupin nyugalma. – Én a magam részéről, nagyon kíváncsi lennék rá, vajon miért nem rúgták ki a Weasley gyereket, miután indokolatlanul megtámadta a fiamat! Az, hogy nem tudja kordában tartani az _ilyeneket_, igazolja a gyanúnkat, hogy képtelen megbirkózni a feladattal, amit ennek az iskolának az igazgatása jelent!

- Mint ahogy maga is említette, ez az ön véleménye, a többiek, hagy döntsenek csak maguk – Remus hangja még mindig nyugodt volt, bár ez nagy erőfeszítésébe került. – Ami pedig a fiát illeti: aligha nevezném Weasley támadását indokolatlannak. A fia ugyanis már megsebesített egy másik harmadéves diákot, Angelina Johnsont, és épp újabb átkot készült ráküldeni, amikor Weasley közbelépett. Ha az ön helyében lennék, én inkább hálás lennék ezért, mert a fia épp valami _főbenjárót _készült elkövetni!

A szürke szemek döbbenten elkerekedtek egy pillanatra, de gyorsan összeszedte magát és dühösen annyit mondott:

- Ezt nem tudom elhinni!

- Hát, ami azt illeti, én sem – felelte Remus fagyos mosollyal. – El sem tudom képzelni, vajon hol tanulhatott ilyesmit!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Hallott már a Jégtörő akcióról?

- A milyen akcióról? – visszhangozta Bill és csodálkozva nézett a felettesére.

Egy aprócska helyiségben ültek, aminek addig a létezéséről sem tudott. James Potter irodáján keresztül jutottak be ide, és Bill biztosra vette, hogy a másik ajtó pedig Arabella Figg irodájába nyílik. A bejárat egy könyvespolc mögé volt elrejtve, és Bill gyanította, hogy nem sok auror járt még ebben a homályos és ablaktalan szobában. Nem volt semmi mágikus fényforrás, csak közönséges, mugli gyertyák, amikből már jó nagy adag viasz csorgott a fa asztalra. Minden azt szolgálta, hogy ne lehessen megtalálni: nem volt jelen semmi mágikus, kivéve a hangtompító bűbájt, amit Potter használt az imént.

Már sokadszor jutott eszébe: Vajon mit keres _ő _itt?

- Helyes – Potter mosolygott, és valami huncut fény csillant a szemében. – De Azkabanról már hallott, ugye?

- Egyszer-kétszer. Talán.

Potter elnevette magát, de aztán elkomolyodott.

- Már auror volt, amikor Voldemort elfoglalta a börtönt, igaz?

- Igen – jól emlékezett a dementorokra, és kicsit megborzongott; sok kollégájához hasonlóan, ő is irtózott az ocsmány lényektől.

- Volt ott valaha? Szállított például foglyot?

- Kétszer – felelt Bill. _És nem nagyon élveztem!_ – Mordonnal.

Persze Mordonról megint csak a dementorok jutottak eszében. Az öreget vagy másfél tucat dementor kerítette be, és bár sikeresen visszaverte őket, eléggé legyengült ahhoz, hogy az utánuk érkező halálfalók lebírják. Végül maga a Sötét Nagyúr végzett vele.

- Jó – mondta Potter pillanatnyi szünet után, és az arca most kifejezetten borús volt. – Gondolom tisztában van azzal is, hogy a minisztérium szeretné visszafoglalni az Azkabant.

Bill még mindig próbált rájönni, merre is tart ez a beszélgetés.

- Igen. Ha megkérdezhetem, uram, mi köze van ennek ehhez a Jégtörő akcióhoz?

- Minden, mivel ez a terv a legjobb esélyünk arra, hogy visszafoglaljuk a börtönt, és megtegyük az első lépést a győzelem felé.

Billt mélyen felkavarta ez a bejelentés. Persze, mindenki tudta, milyen fontos az Azkaban: amióta Voldemort elfoglalta a börtönt, az volt a központja, és a kiindulópontja minden támadásnak. Oda még a legjobb kémek sem jutottak be, mert a helyet a Sötét Nagyúr saját kis birodalmának tekintette. Ráadásul egy csomó jó ember raboskodott ott. Az aurorok között folyamatosan téma volt az erőd, és mindenki értette, miért olyan fontos a minisztériumnak, hogy visszafoglalja.

Nem is ez volt az, ami megdöbbentette: hanem a mondat második fele. Kevesen mertek még csak utalni is arra, hogy megnyerhetik a háborút – a legtöbben megelégedtek a puszta túléléssel is.

- Azt mondja Azkaban lehet a kulcs a győzelemhez?

- Igen, lehetséges. Mondanom sem kell, hogy az eddigi próbálkozásaink milyen eredménnyel jártak.

A valóság kezdte bekebelezni Bill ébredező reményeit.

- Semmilyennel.

Potter bólintott.

- A minisztériumban nem sok terv maradhat titokban.

- Ilyen rossz a helyzet? – aztán valami bekattant az agyába.

- Ez nem minisztériumi akció, ugye?

- Nem, nem az – a főnöke elmélyülten tanulmányozta egy pillanatig. – Mennyit tud a Főnix Rendjéről?

A szíve nagyot dobbant.

- Hát tényleg létezik?

Potter megint csak némán bólintott, és még mindig Bill reakciót figyelte. Billnek viszont szüksége volt egy kis időre, hogy összeszedje a gondolatait.

- Csak a pletykákat hallottam – vallotta be. – Ez állítólag egy titkos szervezet, ami a Sötét Nagyúr ellen harcol, de senki nem tudja, kik a tagjai…

A fel nem tett kérdés ott lógott a levegőben.

- Ha úgy dönt, vállalja a feladatot, közéjük fog tartozni!

- És mi lenne az a feladat?

Csak ez az egy kérdés maradt – bár úgyis tudta, hogy vállalni fogja. Más talán mérlegelte volna a kockázatot, de ő csak a sok szerencsétlenre tudott gondolni, akik ott raboskodnak, azon az átkozott szigeten, és a sok szörnyűségre, amivel szembe kell nézniük. Ott voltak először is a dementorok, aztán ott voltak Voldemort specialistái, a Lestrange-ok, akiknek az volt a feladatuk, hogy minden információt kiszedjenek a foglyokból. Már Azkaban előtt sem voltak normálisak, de azóta még rosszabb lett a helyzet és csak ritkán hagyták el a szigetet. Az lett a kis játszóterük, ahol kiélhették minden beteg, kínzási hajlamukat.

A halálfalók nem nagyon titkolták, mi folyik az erőd falai között, és Bill tudta, hogy ott előbb-utóbb mindenki megtörik, aztán pedig odadobják őket a dementoroknak, vagy, ha lehet, felhasználják őket.

- A Jégtörő akcióval – folytatta közben Potter – eredetileg az volt a célunk, hogy a Rend központi tanácsának egyik tagját bejutassuk az Azkabanba. Az ötlet az volt, hogy találjunk valakit, akit Voldemort nagyon akar. Aki olyan sokat tud, hogy csábító célpont lehet a Nagyúrnak. De a maga…közbelépése… hogy úgy mondjam, keresztül húzta a számításainkat.

Bill most már értette, miért volt rá olyan dühös Mrs. Figg.

- A miniszter-asszony! Azt akarták, hogy elkapják!

- Igen. De sajnos ugyanaz a trükk nem működhet kétszer, úgyhogy most rögtönöznünk kell.

- Miért én?

- Először is, mert nagyon tehetséges átoktörő. Ha az Azkabanban lesz – már, ha elfogadja a feladatot, mert ne felejtse el, ez teljesen önkéntes! – akkor magára lesz utalva. Se a minisztérium, se a Rend nem tud odabenn semmi segítséget nyújtani. Másodszor, Arabella kitörésének köszönhetően, már tudomást szerzett a tervről. Bár az első a fontosabb ok: akit beküldünk, annál két átalakított tárgy lesz – a pálcája és egy zsupszkulcs. Ezeket jól el kell rejtenünk, hogy még Voldemort se jöhessen rá. Ehhez egy régi, és bonyolult varázslatot kell használnunk. Időzítve lesznek, úgy, hogy csak néhány nap elteltével lehet majd őket aktiválni – itt szünetet tartott, időt hagyva Billnek, hogy átgondolja a hallottakat.

Jó terv volt, bár veszélyes és őrült, de minden terv az lett volna, ami arról szól, hogy valaki behatoljon Voldemort birodalmába. Amikor aztán Bill bólintott, Potter folytatta.

- Amikor a meghatározott idő eltelik, az ügynöknek három választása van. Az első, hogy szimplán megszökik és remélhetőleg elég információt hoz magával, ahhoz, hogy megtervezzünk egy támadást. A másik, hogy megpróbál kihozni magával annyi foglyot, amennyit tud. A harmadik, és legveszélyesebb választás, hogy megnyitja a zsupszkulcsot, és bejuttat egy kommandót, akik akkor rögtön megtámadják, és megpróbálják elfoglalni a szigetet.

Bill kérhetett volna gondolkodási időt, de felesleges időpazarlás lett volna, mert a válasz egyértelmű volt.

- Mikor vágunk bele?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	14. A lehetetlen

**Tizenharmadik fejezet: A lehetetlen**

Az 1991-es esztendő a vége felé közeledett és ők kitalálták a legremekebb mókát, amivel búcsúztathatják. Intenzíven készültek, olyannyira, hogy George egy estére helyet cserélt Freddel a büntetés idejére. Azt gondolták volna, hogy a gondnok ennyi idő után már meg tudja különböztetni az ikreket, de nem! Simán átverték. Erre azért volt szükség, mert a bűbájtan Fred erőssége volt, míg George az átváltoztatásban volt jó, Lee pedig a bájitalok terén jeleskedett – a fiatalabbak egyszerűen nem tudtak még eleget ahhoz, hogy a bonyolult varázslatokat elvégezzék. Megkönnyebbüléssel nyugtázták, amikor George sértetlenül visszatért, ugyanis az ikrek korábban még soha nem próbálkoztak ilyesmivel, főleg, mivel általában együtt voltak büntetésben.

A legnehezebb feladat az volt, hogy törhetnek be Piton tantermébe. Szerencsére időben kezdtek dolgozni rajta, mert három éjszakába telt, mire bejutottak, és akkor is majdnem elkapták őket: csak Hermione ügyes fékező bűbájának köszönhetően menekültek meg. Aztán mindent megbűvöltek, ami a kezük ügyébe került és hajnalban fáradtan, de boldogan vigyorogva másztak vissza a Griffendél toronyba. Másnap volt az utolsó tanítási nap, és ha bárki figyelmesen megszemlélte volna a MÁBALT tagjait a reggelinél, gyaníthatta volna, hogy valamit műveltek az éjszaka, mert szokatlanul csendesek voltak.

Harry most először irigyelte a harmadéveseket, hogy ők bájitaltannal kezdik a napot – mit nem adott volna, hogy láthassa Piton arcát!

Nekik átváltoztatás-tan volt az első órájuk, de szinte lehetetlen volt odafigyelni. Harry egyfolytában fészkelődött, és emiatt Hermione állandóan figyelmeztető pillantásokkal bombázta, mert _ő_ igenis figyelni szeretett volna – neki aztán soha nem esett nehezére koncentrálni! Ron már egész más tészta volt: a szemei azon tárgyak közt cikáztak, amiket megbűvöltek az elmúlt két hét során – a viselkedése lassan kezdte felkelteni az osztálytársaik figyelmét is. És voltak, akiknek az is feltűnt, hogy Hermione keze nem emelkedik a magasba minden egyes kérdésnél. A végén már Neville is kezdett feléjük pislogni, aki pedig az apja elfogása óta szinte semmire nem figyelt oda. Ez pedig arra késztette Harryt, hogy oldalba bökje a barátját.

- Figyelj már oda! – és Neville felé intett, aki még mindig gyanakodva nézegette őket.

- Bocs! – súgta Ron. – De most már nem sok van hátra…

- Miből nincs már sok hátra? – kérdezte egy szigorú hang, és Harrynek torkán akadt a válasz.

Addig egyikük sem vette észre Fletcher professzort, pedig ott állt közvetlenül előttük, és nagyon elégedetlen arccal bámult le rájuk.

Harry a hátsó sor felől hallotta Malfoy kuncogását és próbált valami jó kis kifogást kitalálni, de Ron megelőzte.

- Csak nagyon várom már a szünetet, tanár úr – mondta sietve. – Sajnálom, de már nagyon várom, hogy otthon legyek! Elnézést kérek!

A magyarázat száz százalékig meggyőzte Fletchert.

- Értem. Tájékoztatom, hogy attól, hogy nem figyel, a tanóra nem telik gyorsabban. Legyen szíves, nyissa ki a könyvet és kezdje hangosan olvasni a hetvenhetedik oldaltól!

A percek lassan vánszorogtak, és Harry nehezen tudta a könyvön tartani a szemét az órája helyett. Az olvasást Malfoy vette át, de rá még kevésbé figyelt oda. Egyébként kifejezetten szerette az átváltoztatás-tant, de most úgy várta már, hogy végre bekövetkezzen… Most!

A tanterem hangos éneklésben tört ki.

Piros és zöld fények villództak.

A tábla karácsonyi üdvözleteket kezdett közvetíteni.

És apró, piros és zöld tündérmanók jelentek meg mindenhol! A polcokon, az asztalokon, ott függeszkedtek a plafonon, cikáztak a padlón és kapaszkodtak az ablakpárkányon. Szóval több száz volt belőlük, mindegyik piros sapkát és kabátkát viselt és mindegyik énekelt. Karácsonyi dalokat énekeltek átszellemülten, de mindegyik mást és mindegyik teli tüdőből. Aztán táncolni kezdtek, nyaktörő sebességgel – elkapták a mardekárosok talárját és a lábukat, sőt néhány olyan merész volt, hogy Fletcher professzor ruhájába kapaszkodva ropta. Egészen addig, amíg a tanár el nem bődült és a varázsige, amit használt, el nem riasztotta őket, de aztán egy kicsit odébb folytatták, nem kisebb lelkesedéssel.

A griffendélesek hangosan nevettek, de a nagy zaj sem tudta elfojtani Flether dühös kiabálását, hiszen nem épp a halk szavúságáról volt híres.

- Potter! Weasley! Granger! Ide hozzám, azonnal!

Nem volt választási lehetőségük: elfuthattak, de nem rejtőzhettek el – semmiképp nem kerülhették a házvezetőjüket a Roxfort Expressz indulásáig, és a téli szünet sem volt elég hosszú, hogy Fletcher elfeledkezzen róluk, úgyhogy gyorsan egymásra pillantottak, és elindultak.

- Igen, professzor úr? – kérdezte Hermione ártatlan hangon.

- Tüntessétek – el – ezt – a disznóólat! – ha Fletcher egy picit vörösebb lett volna, úgy nézett volna ki, mint egy tűzhányó. _De nem a nevetését tartja vissza?_ – Most!

- Nem tudjuk – válaszolta Ron őszintén.

- Mi? – Nem, nem lehetett nevetés, de Fletcher zöld szemeiben határozottan volt valami fura.

- A mágia időzített – mi nem tudjuk eltüntetni a tündérmanókat…de majd eltűnnek – felelte Hermione.

- Remélhetőleg… - mormolta Harry az orra alatt, de rögtön megbánta, amikor Fletcher felé fordult.

- Mi az, Potter?

- Öööö…semmi, tanár úr!

A tanár fenyegetően felhúzta a szemöldökét, de a szemében határozottan volt valami – mintha szórakoztatta volna a dolog. Négy tündérmanó közben a tanári asztalon táncolt és a Jingle Bellst énekelték torkaszakadtukból.

-Na, persze! – mondta végül Fletcher.

Ebben a pillanatban kicsöngettek.

A legtöbb diák, legalábbis akinek volt egy csöpp józan esze, kiözönlött a teremből, és Harryék is ezek közé tartoztak. Meglepő módon Fletcher nem tartotta vissza őket, és nem említett büntetést sem. A legtöbben nevettek, de voltak – persze mardekárosok – akik bosszút emlegettek.

Ekkor egy hat lábú, hat karú lény száguldott el mellettük, a feje kétharmad részt vörös, egyharmad részt fekete.

- WEASLEY! JORDAN! WEASLEY! – üvöltött egy magából kikelt hang. – GYERTEK VISSZA, MOST RÖGTÖN!

Piton hangja volt, és egyáltalán nem hangzott vidáman.

Hátra sem pillantva, Harry, Ron és Hermione idősebb társaik után iramodtak.

Jó izgalmas és kalandos téli szünet állt előttük!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Anya! Apa!

Arthur és Molly Weasley felnéztek a sakkjátszmájukból, és meglepve látták, hogy Ron fiuk ledugta közéjük az orrát. December 28-a volt, és általában egy hét is eltelt, mire a legifjabb fiuk el tudott szakadni a karácsonyi ajándékaitól. Ez igaz volt a többi Weasley gyerekre is – még Billre is, aki hiába volt auror, mégis hihetetlenül élvezte a karácsonyt. Amikor Molly legutóbb benézett Ronhoz, ő épp egy kupac csokibékás kártya alá temetkezett, amiket Hermionétól kapott, és mellette ott feküdt a 'Repülj az Ágyúsokkal' című könyv, ami pedig Harry ajándéka volt, aki valahogy képes volt szerezni egy példányt Joey Jenkins, a csapat fogójának aláírásával. Mióta kicsomagolta a könyvet, Ron egy lépést sem tett nélküle, és Molly örült, hogy ilyen boldognak látja. Sokkal kevésbé ígéretes ajándék volt Dr. Filibuster vízálló, örök-égő tűzijátéka, amit az ikrek kaptak a barátjuktól Lee Jordantől, aki mellesleg Ronnak is küldött ajándékot, egy nyálbombát. Fred Hermionétól egy mugli viccgyűjteményt kapott, George pedig egy bűvészkészletet, amiket Molly legszívesebben lefoglalt volna, mert el sem tudta képzelni, mit művelnek majd velük a fiúk.

De jó volt látni, hogy a gyerekei ilyen jól szórakoznak. Úgy tűnt Ron barátai az ikreknek is küldtek ajándékot és fordítva. Harrytől például, egy a Zonkó csodabazárjába szóló ajándékutalványt kaptak, Molly nem hitte volna, hogy Ron a bátyái köreihez fog csatlakozni, de ez volt a helyzet, és ő örült neki. Minél több barátja van, annál jobb.

- Igen, drágám? – kérdezte mosolyogva.

- Harry épp most hívott – válaszolt Ron vigyorogva.

- És?

Mióta csak Ron leszállt a vonatról, másról sem beszélt, csak az új barátairól, és a sok mókáról, amit az iskolában átéltek… de Molly semmi közelebbit nem tudott róluk. Azt tudta, hogy Hermione mugli származású, mert Ron meglehetősen sokat szidta a Malfoy gyereket, amiért a lányt sértegette. Azt is tudta, hogy Harry máris tagja a kviddics-csapatnak, de egyébként az egész ennyiből állt: '…el se hinnéd, miket csináltunk!', és '…Harry-nek van a legszuperebb seprűje!', meg…'láttad volna csak Malfoy arcát!' És hasonlók.

- Nos, hát… - Ron mosolya hirtelen elhalványodott, és tétovának tűnt. – Harry szülei azt kérdezik, nem lenne-e kedvünk átmenni hozzájuk szilveszerre.

Molly meglepetten a férjére nézett: biztos rosszul hallották.

- Mindannyian?

- Igen – a szavak úgy kezdtek ömleni Ronból, mintha attól tartott volna, hogy nemet mondanak. – Harry azt mondta, tartanak egy partit, és megengedték, hogy meghívja, akit akar, és ő engem akar meg Hermionét, és akkor a szülei azt mondták, hogy hívja meg a szüleinket is, mert, hogy még nem találkoztatok, és Hermione már igent mondott, mert felhívta őket a feletonon…ugye mi is mehetünk?

Közben még csak levegőt sem vett, és Mollynak kezdett gyanús lenni ez az egész.

- És mi a helyzet Percy-vel, meg az ikrekkel?

- Ó! Fred és George már tudnak róla, mert ott voltak, amikor Harry hívott, és Percy is jöhet, annak ellenére, hogy prefektus.

- Ron! – a fiatalabbak mindig ugratták a bátyjukat, bár Molly sosem értette miért.

- Bocs, anya – jött a gyors válasz, de nem sok beleéléssel. – Elmehetünk? Kérlek!

- Ron, biztos vagy benne, hogy Harry szülei tudnak erről az egészről? – kérdezte Arthur, aki szintén kezdett gyanút fogni.

- Hát persze! Különben nem kérdezte volna!

- Akkor mit hallgatsz el? – kérdezte Molly.

Ron elpirult.

- Hmmm…

- Ron..?

- Semmit, anya! Tényleg.

De Molly fejében már hangosan csörgött a riadó-csengő.

- Előbb szeretnék beszélni Harry szüleivel. Mit is mondtál, mi a vezetékneve?

- Izé…

- Nos? – nézett rá az apja is szúrósan.

- Potter.

- Micsoda? – csúszott ki Molly száján, mielőtt visszatarthatta volna. – Mint, James Potter?

- Igen, anya, mint James Potter – válaszolt Ron morcosan.

- Ezt miért nem mondtad korábban? – kérdezte Arthur szigorúan.

- Mert tudtam, hogy így reagálnátok! – csattant fel Ron dühösen. Mit számít? Harry a barátom!

Molly felsóhajtott, sajnálta, hogy el kell keserítenie a fiát, de a varázs-világban ez igenis számított.

- Ron, nem hiszem, hogy érted – Arthur halkan magyarázott, és Molly áldást adott a türelméért. – Tudom, hogy a Roxfortban más a helyzet, de a való világban vannak bizonyos…kasztok. A Potter család a tizennégy ősi családba tartozik…ők nem barátkoznak az olyanokkal, mint mi…

- De ők nem olyanok!

- Nem ismered Harry szüleit! – próbált érvelni Molly, de Ron nem hagyta.

- De ismerem Harryt, és ő nem olyan! Nem érdekli, akkor minket miért? És Hermionét is meghívták, pedig az ő szülei muglik! Ez nem számít!

_Bárcsak a világ ilyen tisztességes és egyszerű lenne_, gondolta Molly.

- Sajnos számít… - kezdte Arthur.

- Miért? – vágott a szavába a fia. – A minisztériumnak dolgozol, és Harry szülei is. Mi a különbség?

- Ron, James Potter korunk egyik leghíresebb varázslója – magyarázott Arthur. – A Potter család…

- Gazdag, tudom. És? – morogta Ron. – És Harry Griffendél Godrik leszármazottja. De kit érdekel?

Mollynak leesett az álla: szóval igaz? De mielőtt válaszolhatott volna valamit, Fred és George rontott be a szobába.

- Ronnak igaza van, apa – kezdte Fred.

- Harry nem olyan – folytatta George.

- És lefogadom, hogy a szülei sem! – fejezte be Fred.

- Nem beszélnétek legalább velük? – könyörgött Ron.

Molly segélykérőn a férjére nézett. Mit tehetnek, ha három fiúk is összefogott. Még a kis Ginny is ott kuksolt az ajtófélfa mellett, és figyelte, mi történik. Felsóhajtott, és megvonta a vállát. Egy hívás mit árthat?

- Azt hiszem, ennyit megtehetünk – mondta végül Arthur.

A fiúk diadalmasan egymásra néztek. Molly szigorúan végigmérte őket, aztán annyit mondott:

- Miért nem mentek ki egy kicsit az udvarra, amíg apátokkal elintézzük ezt?

Most az egyszer nem vitatkoztak, hanem másodpercek alatt eltűntek. Percy persze, mindez idő alatt rendesen ült a szobájában, kétségtelenül elmerülve egy jó könyvben. Kár, hogy a többiek nem hasonlítanak rá, egy kicsit jobban…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Mégis, hogy boldogulsz hatukkal? – kérdezte Lily mosolyogva. – Nekem csak James és Harry van, és néha azt sem tudom, hol áll a fejem!

Molly elnevette magát a fiatalabb nő csodálkozásán. Kezdeti kétségeik ellenére, Potterék nagyon kedves emberek voltak, és bár a hatalmas házban kicsit kényelmetlenül érezte magát, azt be kellett ismernie, hogy a fiai jól ítélték meg a barátjukat.

Pillanatnyilag az említett gyerekek a nappaliban tartózkodtak, és Peter Pettigrew újonnan szerzett kiskutyájával játszottak. A kölyök kutya, „akit" furcsa mód Joe-nak hívtak itt vendégeskedett, amíg a gazdája Brazíliában volt hivatalos úton. Nem ismerte túl jól Pettigrew-t, de Arthur szerint kedves ember. Arra gondolt, biztos jó barátságban lehet Potterékkel, ha befogadták a kutyát, aki igazi megállíthatatlan energia-bomba volt. Harry valami olyasmit említett, hogy Pettigrew egy amerikai kiküldetésén kapta ajándékba, és, hogy fajtáját tekintve szibériai husky, de Molly csak annyit látott, hogy egy fekete-fehér szőrgombóc, aki imádja a gyerekeket.

- Nem is tudom – válaszolt nevetve. – Sokszor lefoglalják _egymást_.

- Azt lefogadom! Ez igaz az enyéimre is, főleg ha kviddicsről van szó. Néha olyan, mint ha én lennék az egyedüli felnőtt a házban!

- Ismerem ezt az érzést. Arthur is ilyen, a sok kacatjával!

Lily elmosolyodott:

- Nem csoda, hogy olyan jól kijönnek egymással.

És valóban, a férjeik tényleg egymásra találtak. Amikor Arthur felfedezte, hogy James-nek van egy igazi „feletonja" az irodájában (közben azt is megtudták, hogy Lily mugli származású), el volt ragadtatva. James, aki Lily szerint még mindig játéknak tekintette a telefont, rögtön berángatta Arthurt az irodájába, és azóta is ott voltak, bezárkózva. A nőket magukra hagyták a konyhában.

Percy a varázs-gyógyításról beszélgetett a Granger házaspárral, akik először kicsit kellemetlenül érezték magukat egy varázsló házban, de néhány ital, és a Potter házaspár kedvessége hamar oldottá tette őket. Mostanában nem sok ilyen nyílt gondolkodású varázslóval lehetett találkozni, mint James és Lily, különösen nem a leggazdagabb családok egyikében. De persze, az, hogy James egy mugli származású boszorkányt vett feleségül, már eleve sokat elárult.

Hirtelen rájött, hogy túl hosszúra nyúlt a csend, és Lily figyelmesen nézi.

- Valami baj van?

- Nem – felelt Molly, elhessegetve a gondolatokat. – csak arra gondoltam, milyen jó, hogy Ron ilyen jó barátokat talált.

- És arra, hogy nem olyanok vagyunk, mint amilyennek gondoltál minket…

Molly elpirult:

- Ez ilyen nyilvánvaló?

- Talán nem mindenkinek – válaszolt Lily. – De én arra jutottam, hogy a varázs-világban három féle ember van: akik cselekszenek, akik nem, és akik túlságosan félnek, hogy válasszanak a kettő között.

Valami megváltozott a fiatal nő hangjában, és Molly hirtelen alig bírta állni a tekintetét.

- Mire gondolsz? – kérdezte bizonytalanul.

- Mondd Molly, tudsz valamit a Főnix Rendjéről?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Hallottál már a Főnix Rendről, Arthur? – kérdezte ugyanakkor James Potter a másik szobában.

Arthur felkapta a fejét. Eddig a mugli technikáról társalogtak, és meg kellett állapítania, hogy James sokkal többet tud erről, mint ő, de a következő pillanatban az auror hangja teljesen komoly lett.

- Tessék?

- A Főnix Rendje – ismételte James, és asztalon heverő újság felé intett a fejével.

A Reggeli Próféta aznapi száma volt, amit Arthur már reggel elolvasott, de kíváncsiságból, most újból végigfutott a cikken.

A FŐNIX RENDJE – A LELEPLEZÉS

ÍRTA: Rita Vitrol

_Négy éve terjengenek a pletykák egy titkos szövetségről, ami azért jött létre, hogy legyőzze Őt, Akit Nem Nevezünk Nevén, de eddig még senki nem tudta igazolni ennek a szervezetnek a létezését. _

_Most azonban konkrét bizonyítékok kerültek elő, amik alapján állíthatjuk: a Főnix Rendje valóság. Sőt adataink vannak a szövetség céljairól és tagjairól is._

_Ahogy azt sokat állították már, a Rend valóban azért jött létre, hogy Tudjákki ellen harcoljon. Az adatok hiányosak, de úgy tűnik már azelőtt létezett, hogy Tudjákki elfoglalta volna az azkabani börtönt, 1986-ban. _

_Bár a minisztérium tagad, forrásaink szerint a Rend tartotta életben a minisztériumot, Trimle mágiaügyi miniszter meggyilkolását követően. Nyilvánvaló továbbá, hogy a Főnix Rendje a Varázsbűnüldözési Főosztállyal is szoros együttműködést tart fenn évek óta, hogy kivédjék a Sötét Nagyúr által vezetett támadásokat._

_Ez már csak azért is lehetséges, mert megbízható információk szerint, James Potter (a Varázsbűn-üldözési Főosztály Auror részlegének vezetője) szintén a Rend prominens tagja, az is lehet, hogy a második számú vezetője._

_Furcsa ugyanakkor, hogy Figg miniszter-asszony nem játszik szerepet a Rendben, és talán ez lehet az oka az összetűzéseknek, amik mostanában jellemzik Mrs. Figg és pártfogoltja kapcsolatát._

_A Főnix Rend vezetőjének személye szinte szükségszerűvé teszi az együttműködést a két szervezet között. Forrásaink szerint ez a vezető nem más, mint Bartemius Kupor, a mágiaügyi miniszter helyettese._

_A Rend egyik, talán még titkosabb, szervezeti egysége, az Unikornis csoport, ami feltevéseink szerint egy elit kutató-csoport. A tagjai célja, hogy új varázslatokat fedezzenek fel. Az Unikornis Csoport jelenleg az úgy nevezett Szőrlabda terven dolgozik._

_Egy másik projekt, ami lefoglalja a rendet az a kísérlet, amivel az Azkabani erődöt szeretnék visszafoglalni. Ennek a tervnek a lényege nem ismert, de forrásaink szerint bizonyos problémák merültek fel, olyan minisztériumi dolgozok miatt, akik nem tagjai a Rendnek._

_Feltehető, hogy ilyen fiaskók elő fognak fordulni, hacsak a minisztérium és a rend nem hajlandó még szorosabb együttműködést kialakítani – feltéve persze, hogy mindkét szervezet valóban ugyanazon célért küzd!_

Arthur összeráncolta a homlokát, és felpillantott beszélgetőtársára.

- Miért kérdezed ezt? – aztán felsóhajtott. – Azért mert, te még nem hallottál róla? Vitrol megint kitalációkat irkál?

- Nos, igen…és nem. Nagy tehetsége van abban, hogy cifrán tálalja a tényeket, nem igaz?

- Határozottan.

- Ez – mondta James és felemelte az újságot. – Nagyrészt szemét. _Nagyrészt_.

- Mit értesz ez alatt?

- Elmagyarázom, de először válaszolj kérlek a kérdésemre! Mit tudsz a Főnix Rendjéről?

Arthur vállat vont.

- Soha nem foglalkoztam sokat a pletykákkal – ismerte be. – Tudom, hogy létezik, és azt is, hogy néhányan a minisztériumból benne vannak, de ennél többet… - megint megvonta a vállát. – Amennyit tudok, ahhoz képest, akár az egész cikk is igaz lehet.

- Nem pontosan – nevette el magát James. – Vitrolnak egy dologban igaza van: a Rend létezik. És egyébként az Unikornis Csoport is. És tényleg be akarunk jutni az Azkabanba. Ettől eltekintve, a cikk csupa badarság…

- Akarunk? – Arthur figyelmét nem kerülte el a többes szám első személy.

- Igen. Tagja vagyok a rendnek, már jó ideje. De azért mondom ezt el neked, Arthur, mert szeretnénk, ha csatlakoznál hozzánk.

- Én? Miért?

- Te is tudod, hogy Addams nyugdíjba készül – válaszolt az auror. – Sokan szóba kerülhetnek az utódjaként, és te is köztük vagy. Szerintünk, te vagy a legvalószínűbb jelölt, és a mugli tárgyakat felügyelő részleg vezetője nagy segítségünkre lehet. Nagyon sok fekete mágiával találkoztok a munkátok során, és úgy érezzük sokkal egyszerűbb lenne veled dolgozni, mint valahogy megkerülni téged.

- Ki az a „mi"? – kérdezte Arthur. Rég megtanulta már, hogy mielőtt fejest ugrik a vízbe, megnézze, milyen mély.

- Azt még nem mondhatom el.

- Akkor honnan tudod, hogy én kapom meg az állást? – erősködött. – Én elég biztosra vettem, hogy Perkins lesz az.

Potter elmosolyodott.

- Ezt sem mondhatom el. Sajnos ez nem olyan ajánlat, amit otthon még átgondolhatsz. Nem adhatok időt. A lényeg az, akarod-e Voldemort bukását, és hogy milyen világban akarsz élni.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Molly még mindig nem volt biztos benne, mit is gondoljon. Lily Potter néhány perc alatt vázolta neki, hogy a sokat emlegetett Főnix Rendje valóban létezik, és felajánlotta, hogy csatlakozzon. Aztán azzal folytatta, hogy elmagyarázta, mi az Unikornis Csoport, és Molly is ennek lenne a tagja. Az Unikornis Csoport nyílván a Renden belüli egyik egység volt, ami számos különböző feladaton dolgozott, Lily vezetése alatt: például az Imperius átok-detektoron vagy azon, hogy lehet megölni egy dementort. Lily azt is elmondta, hogy James a csatlakozás lehetőségét Arthurnak is felajánlotta – és amikor beléptek a dolgozószobába, elég volt egy pillantás a férje arcára, hogy tudja: ő elfogadta.

Segítségkérőn a férjére mosolygott. Nem mintha megbánta volna a választását, csak minden olyan gyorsan történt. Molly úgy érezte magát, mint akit letaglóztak – az azonban nem kerülte el a figyelmét, hogy a Potter házaspár közben lefolytatott egy néma kommunikációt: egymásra néztek, aztán Lily bólintott. James mosolyogva fordult Molly felé.

- Üdv köztünk!

- Köszönöm… azt hiszem – Arthur megvonta a vállát, és Molly tudta, hogy ő is ugyanolyan zavart.

James nevetett, de Lily komolyan válaszolt.

- Ne köszönd Molly. Mindnyájan azt tesszük, amit tennünk kell.

- Nagyon igaz – mondta halkan Arthur, aki most már ott állt közvetlenül a felesége mellett. Mindketten szótlanul figyelték, hogy James egy marék csillogó port dob a kandallóba.

- Albus?

Meglepetésükre a mágiaügyi miniszter feje rögtön megjelent a kandallóban, amikor Lily azt mondta, felhívnak valakit, nem gondolták, hogy Dumbledore lesz az.

- James, Lily! – köszönt mosolyogva az öreg varázsló. – Arthur veled majd később beszélünk, Mollyt pedig Lily mindenről tájékoztatni fogja. Addig, van valamelyikötöknek kérdése?

Molly elgondolkodott, hogy megkérdezi, Dumbledore-e a rend vezetője, de ennek nem volt sok értelme. Vitrol nyílván megint összekeverte a dolgokat – nem ez volt az első eset. Megrázta a fejét, Arthur azonban megszólalt.

- Van valami, amit tehetünk most?

- Tenni? Kedves fiam, ma már épp eleget tettetek. A jövőben többet is fogok kérni, de most csak annyit, hogy bízzatok bennem. Csak türelmet és időt kérek. És kapcsolatban maradunk.

Amilyen hirtelen megjelent, olyan gyorsan is tűnt el. Molly egy pillanatig még bámult a tűzbe, és arra gondolt, milyen másképp nézhet ki a világ, egy másik nézőpontból. Dumbledore-ral a Rend élén, hirtelen úgy tűnt, lehet remény. És egy napon a gyermekei talán félelem nélkül élhetnek.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	15. Ami marad

**Tizennegyedik fejezet: Ami marad**

- A fenébe!

A szitkozódásra James felnézett a levélből, amit épp olvasott. Még látta, amint a Reggeli Prófétát szállító bagoly kirepül az ablakon.

- A főcím, igaz?

- Igen – válaszolt Bill Weasley rosszkedvűen. – A fenébe!

- Tudom – válaszolt halkan, és azt kívánta bárcsak ne érezné olyan üresnek magát. Bárcsak tudna még olyan dühös lenni, mint Bill. De már nem tudott. – Tudom…

- Liz és Roger…És a gyerekük. Az állatok!

James felsóhajtott. Persze, egyet értett, de nem volt mit hozzátenni. Csak hozzáírhatta a statisztikához: újabb aurort vesztettek el.

- Honnan tudtad? – kérdezte hirtelen a fiatalabb férfi.

- Tudod, hogy ezt nem mondhatom el.

De tényleg, már korábban tudta, mi történt: hogy a Wood házat a hajnali órákban támadás érte. Azt is tudta, hogy Oliver Woodot Harry is ismerte, mert ő volt a kviddics-csapat kapitánya a Roxfortban. Elizabeth Wood a kevés régi auror egyike volt, tapasztalt és megbízható. A férje, Roger a Varázs-közlekedési Osztályon dolgozott. Mindketten jó emberek voltak.

És mindketten fájdalmas halált haltak.

_Igen, a fenébe!_

- Nem ezt érdemelték – mondta Bill dühösen, és szórakozottan a hosszú hajával játszadozott. Mióta közelebbi munkakapcsolatba kerültek, James-nek volt alkalma megfigyelni, hogy mindig ezt csinálja, ha ideges.

- Nem, senki sem érdemel ilyesmit.

Bill felnézett az újságból.

- A Próféta azt írja, megkínozták őket. Mondd, hogy ez nem igaz!

- De, sajnos az. Mulciber és Flint felelősek a gyilkosságért.

Bill zöld szemei, még jobban elsötétedtek.

- Egy napon, még megfizetnek.

- Ezért, és még sok másért – értett egyet James. Scott Mulciber és Lloyd Flint a Sötét Nagyúr bérgyilkosai voltak: megtaláltak és megöltek mindenkit, akinek halálát Voldemort elrendelte. Az egyetlen fekete pontjuk eddig James Potter volt…de nem volt olyan bolond, hogy azt higgye, ez örökké tarthat. Felsóhajtott. – Valamit el kell mondanom neked, Bill.

- Mit?

- Tudod, hogy ők ölték meg Charliet? – utálta, hogy fel kell tennie ezt a kérdést, mert fájdalmas lehetett.

- Igen – a hangja rettenetesen feszült volt.

- Azt is tudod, miért?

- Nem. Megpróbáltam kideríteni, de el sem tudom képzelni. Úgy értem, Charlie jó auror volt, de…

- Ő is az Azkaban terven dolgozott.

- Tényleg? – James bólintott, és nagy levegőt vett, mielőtt folytatta volna.

- Évek óta próbálok elérni valami áttörést. Azt hittük, végre találtunk valamit… volt egy forrásunk, aki hajlandónak mutatkozott segíteni, Voldemort legbelsőbb köreihez tartozott, és a n…, azt mondta, látott valamit, ami a Nagyúr ellen fordította. Charlie találkozott a kémmel, de amikor visszafelé tartott a főhadiszállásra, megölték. Akármit is tudott meg, Voldemort nem engedhette, hogy mások is megtudják.

- Szóval, a kém kettős ügynök volt.

- Úgy tűnik – felelt James, de valami nem állt össze a mai napig sem. – De mindig azt gondoltam, hogy valami több is van Charlie halála mögött, valami, amit nem veszünk észre.

Bill szeme veszélyesen felvillant, de elég esze volt, hogy ne érdeklődjön a kém kiléte felől. A személyes bosszú nem volt megengedett – az aurorok magasabb erkölcsi normák szerint éltek. Ehelyett inkább azt kérdezte:

- Valami, ami az Azkabanhoz kapcsolódik?

- Azt hiszem. De ez csak megérzés.

- Nos, hamarosan megtudjuk, nem igaz? – kérdezte Bill, és minden vidámság nélkül mosolygott.

Már nem sok kérdés volt hátra.

- Készen állsz?

- Holnap – bólintott Bill magabiztosan, de azért elég félelem volt a szemében ahhoz, hogy James biztos lehessen be, átérzi a terv súlyát. – Készen állok.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A léptei hangosan visszhangoztak a kőpadlón. Perselus már hónapok óta nem látogatott el az Azkabanba. Vagyis az ellátogat nem épp a megfelelő szó. Akárhogy is, gyűlölte a helyet. Lehet, hogy igazi Mardekáros volt, és a Roxfort pince-szintjén élt, de ez a hely, még neki is sötét volt. A levegő bűzlött a kétségbeeséstől. Valahol, valamikor, volt egy pont, amikor rájött, hogy nem élvezi, mások szenvedését és fájdalmát – vagy lehet, hogy soha nem is élvezte. De a fiatalsága egy nagy része hazugságban telt, és igazából maga sem tudta, melyik az igaz állítás.

Komoran haladt tovább, de figyelt, hogy az arca semmit ne áruljon el a gondolataiból. Borús és keserű arckifejezése senkit nem lepett meg – a halálfalók féltek tőle. Ugyanannyira, mint Lucius Malfoytól, vagy magától Voldemorttól. Gyakorlatilag élő legenda volt a Sötét Nagyúr hívei között: a gúnyos és kérlelhetetlen Perselus Piton, akinek mindenki csak egyszer mondott ellent. Ha valaki egyszer megtapasztalta az élményt, nem próbálkozott másodszor – feltéve, hogy az elsőt túlélte. Nem érte meg a fájdalmat, és arra sem számíthattak, hogy Voldemort megakadályozta volna benne a harmadik legrangosabb halálfalóját, vagy megbüntetné bármiért is. _Kivéve persze, ha rájönne, hogy már tizenkét éve kémkedem ellene!_

Piton soha nem tudta megmagyarázni, hogy maradhatott ilyen sokáig életben. Tényként fogta fel, hogy egyszer leleplezik, és akkor nagyon fájdalmas halála lesz – de megérte a kockázatot. Még mindig kínozták a rémálmok, és erőlködés nélkül fel tudott idézni minden gyilkosságot, erőszakot és merényletet, amit elkövetett. De a lelke legalább a sajátja volt – választott, és elment Albus Dumlbedore-hoz. Nem megbocsátást keresett, mert azt senkitől sem kaphatott, és nem is tehette jóvá a sok borzalmat, amit elkövetett, de megpróbálhatja.

Minden egyes nap, újabb lehetőség volt a vezeklésre.

Csekély lelkesedéssel pillantott körül Voldemort lakrészében. Azkaban nem mindig volt ilyen. Az örszemélyzet lakrésze nem volt ilyen előkelő és kényelmes, és nem volt ilyen sötét sem. A ház, - vagy inkább palotának lehetett volna nevezni – összeépült magával a börtönnel. Soha nem lett volna képes itt élni, mert gyakran lehetett itt is hallani a börtönből jövő üvöltéseket, a palota minden egyes helyiségében. A Sötét Nagyúr maga, a helyet, paradicsominak találta.

Perselus belépett az ajtón, és abba a terembe jutott, amit jobb híján, Voldemort tróntermének neveztek. Magát a trónt, Perselus meglehetően öntelt dolognak tartotta, de hülye lett volna, ha ezt megemlíti Voldemortnak. Közelebb lépett, és térdet hajtott a Sötét Nagyúr előtt:

- Uram!

- Perselus – üdvözölte a hideg, sziszegő hang. Eltelt egy pillanat, aztán még egy, és Piton elgondolkodott, hogy mit hibázhatott el. Lehajtott fejjel térdelt és várt, amíg meg nem kapta a parancsot. – Állj fel!

Felemelkedett, és rögtön észrevette a feszült kifejezést a Nagyúr arcán. Ami azt illeti kifejezetten dühösnek látszott, és Perselus őszintén remélte, hogy ennek a dühnek nem ő a tárgya. Sok tapasztalata volt már, milyen, ha valaki kivívja Voldemort haragját, és nem vágyott rá, hogy ismét sor kerüljön erre. De nem szólt egy szót sem, hanem türelmesen várt. Piton türelme, szintén legendásnak számított: képes lenne kivárni, míg a pokol befagy – ezt mondogatták róla.

- Mit tudtál meg? – kérdezte a hosszú szünet után Voldemort.

- Uram, úgy tűnik, Rosier-ból nem tudtak kiszedni semmit – válaszolt rögtön. – Hű maradt önhöz, a letartóztatása után is. Bár vallomás nélkül is elég bizonyíték van ellene, és valószínűleg hamarosan kivégzik.

A hangja nem árult semmit, pedig Rosier, valaha, a roxforti időkben nagyon jó barátja volt.

- Potter… - sziszegte a Sötét Nagyúr, és dühösen felemelkedett a trónszékről.

Perselus tudta, hogy bizonyos szempontból kivételezett helyzetét jelzi, hogy a Nagyúr nyíltan kimutatja előtte a dühét. Általában semmi fajta érzelmet nem mutatott az alárendeltjei előtt, de Piton nem ok nélkül volt ilyen magas poszton. Nem mondhatta volna, hogy Voldemort bízik benne – mert senkiben sem bízott meg teljesen – de tudta, hogy Malfoy-t leszámítva, ő az, aki a legtöbbet vesztheti, ha lebukik. A bűnök amiket elkövetett vagy ezerévnyi börtönt jelentettek volna. És ezek csak az elmúlt évek voltak. A maga idejében, sokkal rosszabbakat is elkövetett.

Voldemort egy ideig járkált, aztán megállt Perselus előtt.

- Meg kell halnia.

- Igen, uram – aztán megtette a döntő lépést, ami bár kockázatos volt, de szükséges. – Ha megengedi, én talán…

- Nem – a szörnyeteg félbeszakította egy intéssel. – Szívesen rád bíznám ezt a feladatot, Perselus, de máshol van rád szükség. Mógus túl hülye, hogy egyedül rá bíznám Roxfortot.

_Hála istennek!_

- Akkor Mulciber és Flint?

- Igen – a vörös szemek szinte villámokat szórtak, de a düh James Potternek szólt, aki egy újabb halálfalót tett ártalmatlanná.

- Értesíteni fogom őket, uram! – mondta Perselus egy kicsit meghajolva, de még nem távozott. Bolondság lett volna, mielőtt a Nagyúr elbocsátja.

- Gondoskodj róla! Meg van a bájital?

- Természetesen, uram – ritkán nem szállította a megrendelt árut, és _soha _nem szegült volna ellen a Nagyúr parancsának. Benyúlt az egyik belső zsebébe, és szó nélkül átadta a kis üvegcsét.

Voldemort tudta persze, hogy Rosier a barátja volt, de ez nem akadályozta meg benne, hogy elkészíttesse vele a leggyorsabban ölő mérgét. Ha egy halálfalót letartóztattak, nem számíthatott arra, hogy megmentik. Meg fogja kapni a mérget, és engedelmesen meg kell ölnie magát. Nem, mintha Rosier olyan nagy veszélyt jelentett volna: egyrészt nem tört meg, másrészt nem is tudott olyan sokat – és előbb-utóbb, úgyis kivégzik. Ez azonban nem változtatott a megszokott módszeren. Voldemort elvette a fiolát, és Piton már csak azt várta, hogy elengedje, de nem ez történt:

- Gyere, sétáljunk egyet!

- Igen, uram – tétovázás nélkül követte a Sötét Nagyurat, nem tudta, mit akarhat, de minden információ értékes.

- Elégedetlen vagy, Perselus – sziszegte Voldemort.

A szíve a torkában dobogott:

- Bocsásson meg, Mester. Az vagyok…

De Voldemort elhessegette a magyarázkodást.

- A Potterrel szembeni érzéseid közismertek, de ezek nem zavarhatják meg a terveimet.

- Igen, uram – Perselus felsóhajtott, és leplezte megkönnyebbülését. Egy pillanatig azt hitte… de nem számít: a titka még mindig biztonságban van. Arra koncentrált hát, hogy a lehető leghűségesebb halálfalónak nézzen ki.

- Bízom benne, hogy ebből nem lesz… _probléma?_ – kérdezte fenyegető hangsúllyal.

- Nem, uram.

Közben kiléptek a trónteremből, és egy hosszú folyosón jártak. Perselus meglepve látta, hogy jobbra kanyarodnak, ami azt jelentette, hogy a börtön felé mennek. A halálfalók ritkán léptek be ide, kivéve persze a Lestrange családot, akik itt laktak. Perselus maga, csak akkor jött a szigetre, ha kifejezetten hívták, a börtönben pedig évek óta nem járt.

- A vérfarkas – mondta hirtelen Voldemort.

- Semmi előrelépés – morogta Piton. – A bolond nem állna át, akármit is ajánlanánk neki; ha pedig megölnénk, én lennék az első számú gyanúsított.

- Akkor ne tedd. Mógust feláldoznám, de ha téged elmozdítanának, akkor csak azt érnénk el, hogy Roxfort Bimba kezébe kerülne, amiből semmi hasznunk nem származna.

- Kiadjam Mógusnak a parancsot? – kérdezte Piton, rettegve a választól.

- Ne! Először Potter, aztán Lupin.

- Igen, uram!

- És ami Mógust illeti…

- Uram! – Rodolphus Lestrange hangja szakította félbe Voldemortot, és ők mindketten a közelgő halálfaló felé fordultak, aki gyorsan fejet hajtott.

Perselus késztetést érzett, hogy elhúzódjon a Nagyúr dühe elől, mert a pálca máris a kezében volt.

- Mi az? – kérdezte ingerülten, és Perselus úgy becsülte, Lestrange-nak még tizenöt másodperce lehet, mielőtt a fájdalom lecsap rá. A halálfaló össze is rándult, nyílván ő is tudta, mi vár rá.

- Bocsásson meg, mester, de a kísérlet… nem sikerült.

- Micsoda?

- Igen, uram – jött a halk válasz. – A…

- Crucio!

Perselus mozdulatlanul figyelte, ahogy a halálfaló üvöltve vergődött a padlón. Fogalma sem volt, milyen kísérletről beszélhetett, de nem is zsámított. A hibának magas ára volt, ebben a világban, és ő nem sajnálta azokat, akik kivívták a Nagyúr haragját – elvégre ők választották ezt az utat. Végül Voldemort feloldotta az átkot, és néhány pillanatnyi lihegés után, Lestrange felemelkedett, és remegve térdelt előttük.

- Miért? – kérdezte fenyegetően Voldemort.

- A fogoly túl sokáig állt ellen, mester – válaszolt Lestrange bátortalanul. – Most eszméletlen… A további próbálkozás valószínűleg végezne vele.

Perselus további felhasználásra, elraktározta ezeket az információkat. Minden ami feldühítette Voldemortot, elég fontos volt ahhoz, hogy odafigyeljenek rá, és most meglehetősen dühős volt – egy másodperccel később, Lestrange már újra üvöltött.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur egy hangos „Tessék!" kiáltással válaszolt a kopogásra, de igazából oda sem figyelt. Nyakig merült a papírmunkába az előléptetése óta, pedig Addams csak két napja ment végleg nyugdíjba. Arra azért szakított időt, hogy egy pillanatra felpillantson, és rögtön kihűlt minden tagja. Arabella Figg volt a látogató.

Régi barátok voltak a VBÜF vezetőjével, de ritkán találkoztak. Arabella elfoglalt asszony volt és nem szokott baráti látogatásokat eszközölni munkaidőben. A szíve egyre gyorsabban vert, és megpróbált felállni, de a lábai valahogy nem akartak engedelmeskedni. Valami történt, és a nő hangja csak megerősítette a gyanúját.

- Ülj csak le, Arthur – szólalt meg halkan, miközben megkerülte a papírhalmokat, hogy szemtől-szemben lehessenek. Arthur alig bírt megszólalni.

- Bill az, ugye?

-Igen – 'Bella nem volt a szavak embere, de ez az egy is elég volt, hogy úgy érezze, mintha kést szúrnának a szívébe. Csak arra tudott, hogy ez nem lehet igaz. _Még egyet, ne – gondoltak kétségbeesetten. Kérlek, ne. Ne most és ne Billt…_

Arabella gyengéden megfogta a kezét.

- Tudom, mire gondolsz, Arthur, de nem halt meg.

- Nem…halt meg? – remény kezdett éledezni a szívében, de Arabella szomorúan megrázta a fejét.

- Bill az Azkabanban van, Arthur – mondta. – Két órával ezelőtt ejtették foglyul.

Azkaban. Olyan volt, mintha megállt volna az idő körülötte. A fia. Azkabanban. Istenem, ne! Ne Billt! Reszketett, de nem érdekelte.

Bella megszorította a kezét.

- Minden lehetőt megteszünk, de…

Nem is kellett tovább mondania. _De._ De: még soha senki nem jutott ki élve az Azkabanból. De: a minisztérium régi börtöne, most Voldemort birodalma volt. De: nem volt semmi remény.

- Nagyon sajnálom – tette hozzá suttogva.

Hirtelen képek jelentek meg az agyában a sok borzalomról, amivel Billnek szembe kell néznie. Nehezen lélegzett. Először Charlie…most pedig Bill… ez borzalmas lesz az egész családnak…Molly… A szája hirtelen teljesen kiszáradt.

- A feleségem már tudja?

- Nem. Gondoltam, szeretnéd te elmondani neki.

Arthur gépiesen bólintott.

- Igen.

- Használhatjuk a lenti kandallót – Bella gyengéden felsegítette. – Menjünk!

Arthur engedelmesen követte, de oda sem figyelt. Mintha valami kábulatban mozgott volna. Bill…Azkabanban. A fia a pokolban fog meghalni. Csak Arabella segítségével tudta megtenni az utat. Többször megbotlott a lépcsőn, és nekiment néhány ajtófélfának, de mindez nem érdekelte… A rémséges képek, a boldog emlékekkel keveredtek. Szeretett volna hibáztatni, és gyűlölni valakit, de nem ment – csak ürességet érzett, és semmi mást.

Bill már nem jön vissza. Elvesztették még egy gyermeküket.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Sikerült?

- Igen – mondta James halkan. – Ma kora reggel.

Egy része iszonyú lelkiismeretfurdalást érzett, mert veszélybe sodort egy embert, és mostantól semmit nem tehettek érte. Néha szükség volt a kockázatvállalásra, főleg az ő munkájában, de az ilyen napokon azt kívánta, bárcsak maradt volna profi kviddics-játékos… Az élete akkor nyílván sokkal egyszerűbb lenne – de persze nem áltathatta magát. Ha a könnyebb utat választotta volna, nem bírna a tükörbe nézni. De az ilyen pillanatokban akkor is nehéz volt.

Csak elképzelni tudta, milyen borzalmak várják Billt az Azkabanban. Figyelmeztették az összes lehetséges veszélyre, és ellátták az összes lehetséges segítő eszközzel – de végül így is, úgy is egyedül kell szembenéznie a kínzásokkal. Voldemort nem csak egyszerűen bezárta az elfogott az aurorokat: még az olyanokat is, mint Bill – akitől pedig nem sok hasznos információt remélhetett – megkínozták. Ez hozzá tartozott a rendes eljáráshoz. Bill is tudta, és azt mondta felkészült rá, de akkor is – James ezt senkinek nem kívánta, különösen nem egy önkéntesnek…

- Egy hét, James, és többet tudunk – mondta Dumbledore, biztatóan, mintha olvasott volna a gondolataiban, ő pedig felsóhajtott.

- Bárcsak gyorsabban menne!

- Én is ezt kívánom. De te is úgy gondoltad, hogy egy hetet minimum várni kell – utalt egy korábbi beszélgetésre az öreg varázsló.

- Tudom. De gyűlölöm az ilyen helyzeteket… utálom látni, hogy mások szenvednek.

- Akkor, talán Peternek igaza van. Talán ideje, egy időre visszavonulnod – javasolta a miniszter, de James rögtön megrázta a fejét.

- Nem, amíg nincs vége. Nem állhatok le, amíg meg nem buktattuk Voldemortot.

- Tudtam, hogy ezt fogod mondani – válaszolta, James megkönnyebbülésére, Dumbledore. – De fel kellett ajánlanom a lehetőséget.

- Köszönöm – és komolyan is gondolta. Aztán kikényszerített magából egy halvány mosolyt. – Tudja, talán már nem tart sokáig…ez lehet a nagy esély.

- Azkaban visszafoglalása? – Dumbledore mélyen a fiatalabb férfi szemébe nézett, és a hangja hátborzongató volt. – Ne áltasd magad, James. Mindketten tudjuk, hogy az Azkaban nem vet véget a háborúnak!

- Ó, tudom – ismerte be. – De akkor is, elkezdődhet valami. És legalább tudni fogjuk, mit rejtegetett ott, az elmúlt évek alatt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	16. Stratégia és áldozatok

**Tizenötödik fejezet: Stratégia és áldozatok**

A sors persze úgy hozta, hogy Ron, Hermione és Harry találkoztak először a bajjal.

A második félév pár napja kezdődött, de az iskola szokatlanul csendes volt. Ennek az egyik oka az volt, hogy mindannyian gyászoltak – Oliver Wood (a Mardekárosok kivételével) közszeretetnek örvendett, és a halála mélyen érintette az egész iskolát. A másik ok viszont az volt, hogy a szünidő alatt szembesültek a külvilággal, és azzal, hogy a háború nem hagyott alább, sőt! A Roxfort meglehetősen elszigetelt hely volt, és könnyű volt itt elfelejteni a külső borzalmakat.

Aztán a dolgok csak még rosszabbra fordultak, amikor a második hét elején a Reggeli Próféta ezzel a címlappal jelent meg:

ÚJABB AUROR AZ AZKABANBAN: HALÁLFALÓK ELFOGTÁK BILL WEASLEYT

Ez végképp lesújtotta a MÁBALT tagjait, és még jobban összekovácsolta a Griffendél ház tagjait. A szeretet azonban néha terhes is lehet, és amikor Ronnak elege lett, és egy kicsit el akart szabadulni, Harry és Hermione hűségesen követték.

Kisétáltak az udvarra, és csak bandukoltak egymás mellett, teljes csendben. Ron kezeit mélyen a kabátja zsebeibe rejtette, és elgondolkodva az utat nézte maga előtt – néha belerúgott egy-egy kavicsba, de igazából nem figyelt a külvilágra.

Harry néha lopva a barátjára pillantott, de tudta, hogy nem mondhat semmit, ami enyhítené a fájdalmát, csak ott lehetett mellette, ha esetleg beszélni akarna.

Régen sokszor megkérte az apját, hogy meséljen a Tekergők barátságáról, de ő mindig azt mondta: ezt nem tudja szavakkal leírni – most már értette mire gondolt akkor az apja. Elejétől fogva ott voltak Ron mellett és valahogy érezték, hogy mikor mire van szüksége. Reggeli előtt Fletcher professzor magával vitte az összes Weasley gyereket, és Harry megtudta miért, amikor a baglyokkal együtt Hermione újságja is megérkezett. Türelmesen végighallgatták, amíg Ron dühöngve kiabált, hogy ez nem tisztességes. Amikor egyedül akart maradni, vigyáztak, hogy senki ne menjen be a hálóterembe. De amikor úgy érezték az egyedüllét már nem segít, kirángatták a burkából, és rávették, hogy menjen be az órákra. És most is ott bandukoltak vele, céltalanul, és közben egyre közelebb jutottak a Tiltott Rengeteghez.

Ekkor egy éles, reccsenő hang hallatszott – mintha egy ág tört volna el, de valahogy hangosabb. A trió megállt.

- Mi volt ez? – kérdezte Hermione.

- Nem tudom… - de Harry hátán végigfutott a hideg.

A szél feltámadt, és valami susogó hangot hozott feléjük, mintha beszédhangok lettek volna. Valami baj volt, Harry a zsigereiben érezte, és Ron is felkapta a fejét.

- Ez nekem nem tetszik, srácok… - megrázkódott. – Érzem, hogy valami hátborzongató közeledik.

- Én is – csatlakozott Harry. A szél most már üvöltött, és egy kis képzelőerővel morgást és nevetést lehetett belehallani.

- Ez csak a szél… - mondta Hermione, de mintha maga sem hitte volna el. – Ugye?

A hangok egyre erősebbek lettek, már majdnem érthetőek, és Ron elkerekedett szemmel, azt mondta:

- Ez nem a szél.

Újabb reccsenés hallatszott. Aztán még egy. Hirtelen, egy hatalmas dörrenés, amitől mindhárman ugrottak egyet – a hang ahogy egy hatalmas és erős fa kidől. Harry-nek már kiabálnia kellett, hogy a többiek meghallják a szélviharon keresztül.

- De akkor mi a fene ez?

- Nem tudom!

Újabb zuhanás – egy újabb fa. Ez már elég közel volt ahhoz, hogy lássak, ahogy az erdő hullámzikk.

- Valami jön! – kiabált Hermione.

Harry szíve a torában dobogott. Most már másodpercenként törtek ki a fák, és a szél olyan erővel süvített, hogy a sálát szorosan magához kellett szorítania, hogy el ne veszítse. Hermione haja csak úgy repdesett minden felé, mint egy elszabadult szőrös lény. De ő nem foglalkozott vele, hanem az erdő felé mutogatott.

- Nézzétek! Arra!

Sötét árnyékok mozogtak a fák között, hatalmas teremtű árnyékok, amik félelmetes sebességgel mozogtak, és a sebességük csak nőtt és feléjük közeledtek.

- Jaj, ne… - suttogta Ron, és Harry ugyanazt a félelmet érezte. Mindketten elsápadtak.

- Mi az? – kérdezte Hermione, de a fiúk egy ideig csak bámulni tudtak, mindketten ugyanarra gondoltak. _Ez nem lehet igaz!_

- Óriások! – nyögte ki végül Harry. – Ezek óriások!

Hermione szája tátva maradt, és Harry tudta, hogy neki is ugyanaz jár a fejében: ez nem történhet meg a Roxfortban! De a lehetetlen most ott volt előttük – az óriások egyre közelebb értek, és ők csak dermedten álltak.

- Gyerünk! – Harry megragadt Hermione karját. – Figyelmeztetnünk kell valakit!

Rohanni kezdtek a kastély felé, és remélték, hogy nem késtek el. Nem mertek visszanézni sem – egészen addig amíg egy árnyék rájuk nem vetült, és Hermione sikoltozni nem kezdett. A talaj megremegett, és Hermione még hangosabban sikított. Harry elesett, de közben már a kezében volt a pálcája. Amikor felnézett azt látta, amitől tartott – Hermoenét az óriás hatalmas markában. Lehet, hogy a lány egy kicsit lassúbb volt náluk, vagy gyengébbnek tűnt, és ezért választotta őt az óriás – akárhogy is, rosszul döntött.

Az első sokk után, Hermione teljes nyugalommal előrántotta a pálcáját, és kiabált:

- Stupor!

Sajnos az óriást méretei megvédték. Bár megingott, de nem esett el. Pislogva, Hermionéra nézett, és próbálta lerázni magáról a varázslatot – de közben már Harry és Ron is rászegezte a pálcáját. Az óriás még mindig a zsákmányra figyelt, és Hermione felkiáltott, amikor a szorítás erősebb lett. A hatalmas lény újból megingott, de három kábító átok sem érte el a kívánt hatást. Harry minden erejét összeszedte, és újból próbálkozott – ha nem sietnek palacsintává lapítják a barátjukat!

- Stupor!

Az óriás még mindig talpon maradt, de elég kótyagosnak tűnt. Aztán hirtelen, Ron ott volt mellette, és olyan dühösen, amilyennek Harry még soha nem látta, üvölteni kezdett:

- Átkozott! Stupor! Stupor! – az óriás megingott, és Harry is csatlakozott a barátjához.

- Stupor!

Az óriás egy kisebb földrengés kíséretében, végre a földre rogyott. Hermione kiszabadult, és elbukfencezett – Harry és Ron azonnal odarohantak, és felsegítették. Harry aggódva végigmérte:

- Jól vagy?

- Hála nektek! – vigyorgott Hermione.

Ron összeszedte a lány pálcáját is és odaadta.

- Kösz…Ó, ne!

- Mi van? – kérdezte Ron, miközben Harry azt mondta:

- Csak nehogy azt mond, hogy az a szörnyeteg már magához is tért…

De azonnal be is csukta a száját, amikor Ronnal együtt visszafordult az erdő felé. Sötét alakok özönlöttek ki a fák közül – a lemenő nap fényében Harry nyolc…kilenc, nem…tíz óriást számolt össze. És a többi is feléjük közeledett, vagyis a Roxfort felé.

Ezúttal Hermione reagált a leggyorsabban.

- Futás!

Az első tanár, akivel összefutottak Piton professzor volt. Szó szerint: amikor beviharzottak a kapun, majdnem ledöntötték a lábáról a bájital-tan professzorukat. Piton szitkozódva félreugrott az útjukból, és dühösen meredt rájuk, amikor végre lefékeztek.

- Ti meg mit műveltek itt? Tíz pont mínusz a meggondolatlan viselkedésért – fejenként!

Harry szóhoz sem jutott: meg akarják menteni az iskolát, és erre Piton...

- De tanár úr, óriások vannak odakint… - próbálkozott Hermione.

- Nem élnek óriások a Roxfort közelében – csapott le rá Piton. – Menjetek a klubhelyiségetekbe, mielőtt még több pontot…

Bumm!

Piton arcán a hitetlenkedést felváltotta a merő koncentráció, egy fél pillanat leforgása alatt.

- Maradjatok mögöttem!

Többre nem is volt idő. A hatalmas fa ajtószárnyak feltárultak, és egy óriás alakja jelent meg. Mögötte a nap gyorsan ereszkedett, és már alig volt fény odakinn. Harry megbabonázva nézte, ahogy a legkevésbé kedvelt tanára előre lép, úgy, hogy elzárja az utat az óriás és a gyerekek között. Jobb keze eszméletlen sebességgel tűnt el a talárja alatt, és került elő újra, immár a pálcával. Harry egy pillanatra megrémült, hogy a tanár _beszélni _akar az óriással, de hamar rájött, hogy az aggodalma alaptalan.

- Everbero! – dörögte Piton, és az óriás, mintha egy hatalmas kéz lendített volna rajta, kirepült a nyitott kapun. És Harry dühödt morgást hallott.

De Piton már nem is törődött az óriással, egy legyintésére az ajtó visszazárult, és egy biztonsági zár is megjelent rajta. Aztán kiejtett egy szót, amit Harry még sosem hallott azelőtt, de ösztönösen tudta, hogy nagy erejű varázslat – a kastély fényei villóztak, hármat gyors egymásutánban, aztán minden visszaállt a régi rendbe, de Harry sejtette, hogy az igazgató-helyettes a védelmi bűbájokat aktiválta. Ekkor futó léptek hallatszottak a hátuk mögül.

Remus Lupin kivágódott az egyik sötét folyosóról, szürke talárja szállt utána a levegőben. Kék szemei izgatottak voltak, másrészt furcsán hidegek is, amilyennek Harry még soha nem látta. Pitonhoz fordult:

- Mi történt?

- Óriások – jött a rövid válasz, és közben újra elrejtette a pálcáját. – Felteszem, nem csak egy…

Hermione ott folytatta, ahol a zűrzavar beléfojtotta a szót.

- Legalább tizenegy – mondta sietve. – Harry és Ron elkábítottak egyet, mikor visszafelé jöttünk. A Tiltott Rengetegből jöttek elő. Lehet, hogy még többen is vannak!

- Jól csináltátok! – mondta az igazgató a fiúknak, és Harry meglepetésére, Piton egyetértően bólintott. – Nagyon nehéz elkábítani egy óriást.

- Észrevettük – mosolygott szerényen Harry.

Piton és Lupin egymásra pillantottak, és a helyettes megvonta a vállát.

- Hol van Mundy? – kérdezte aztán Remus.

- Itt vagyok – a Griffendél ház feje, ugyanarról a folyosóról jött, ahonnan korábban Lupin, a tanári kar néhány más tagjával együtt érkezett.

- Mógus? – jött a következő kérdés, és Harry elcsodálkozott, vajon mit akarhat Remus a sötét varázslatok kivédése tanáruktól. Mógus valószínűleg elájulna, mihelyt megpillantana egy óriást.

- I-i-itt v-v-vagyok – dadogta a turbános professzor.

- Kísérd a diákokat a Nagyterembe, és tarts ott mindenkit amíg Perselus vagy én nem rendeljük másképp – megvárta míg a másik bólint, aztán folytatta. – Bimba, te is menj vele. Vigyázzatok rájuk!

- Igenis – bólintott a Hugrabug duci házvezetője, és gyorsan a három jóbarát felé fordult, türelmetlenül integetve. – Hallottátok az igazgató urat, gyertek-gyertek!

Harry azért vetett egy reménykedő pillantást Remusra, mert nagyon elege volt már belőle, hogy mindig meg akarják védeni, de természetesen csak azt kapta, amire számíthatott: egy határozott fejrázást. Annak ellenére, hogy ők mentették meg az iskolát, most mégis a Nagyteremben kuksolhatnak majd, mert „túl fiatalok még!" Persze azt be kellett ismernie, hogy hatalmas szerencséjük volt, de akkor is: ez most megint ugyanaz, mint novemberben – akkor is úgy kezelték őket, mint a hülyéket, és titkolóztak előlük!

Akárhogy is, nem volt más választásuk, mint követni Mógust és Bimbát. Az egyik percben még óriásokkal harcolnak, a másikban pedig már bébiszitter vigyáz rájuk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Órákkal később, Remus fáradtan rogyott le a tanáriban, az egyik karosszékbe: mindene fájt – bár nem volt olyan rossz, mint az átváltozások után, de épp olyan kimerült volt. De elég sokszor kellett ilyesmit elviselni, és tudta, hogy tegye félre a fáradtságot.

- Ez – sóhajtott fel Mundungus Fletcher, - egy kicsit kemény volt!

- Kicsit hajlamos vagy alulértékelni a dolgokat – jegyezte meg Perselus.

- Ez olyasmi, mint nálad a szarkazmus – vágott vissza Mundy.

- Tényleg? – a bájitaltan-professzor csodálkozva felhúzta a szemöldökét. – Nem is tudtam, hogy szarkasztikus vagyok!

Mundy elnevette magát, és Remus is azon vette észre magát, hogy fáradtsága ellenére, ő is mosolyog. Mundy és Perselus személyisége a lehető legtávolabb állt egymástól, és Remus néha tényleg csodálkozott azon, hogy lehettek ilyen régóta barátok. Voltak olyan események, amik még az ilyen szélsőségesen eltérő jellemeket is összekapcsolták valahogy – például ez a mai is ilyen volt.

Az igazgató megköszörülte a torkát, mielőtt kollégái folytathatták volna a párbeszédet.

- Bocs, hogy közbevágok – mondta, - de én személy szerint szeretnék végezni, mielőtt ránk hajnalodnak!

A másik kettő egyetértőleg bólintott:

- Nos, kezdjük azzal, amit eddig nem volt időnk megbeszélni – folytatta Remus.

Nagyon késő volt már, és túl voltak egy beszámolón, amit a tanári kar előtt tartottak az eseményekről. Sajnos Remus, Perselus és Mundy vehettek csak részt az igazi csatában, mert csak ők voltak elég képzettek ehhez. A többi professzor még nem találkozott ilyen jellegű kihívással, így a tervben (ami meglehetősen hirtelen készült el!) nekik inkább a védelmi feladatok jutottak.

Négy órával azután, hogy az első óriás megjelent a birtokon, valamennyi támadó halott volt. Remus a maga részéről nem lelte örömét a gyilkolásban, de nem sajnálta azokat akik bántani akarták a gyermekeit.

- Először is – mondta, - gondolom abban egyetértünk, hogy ki áll a támadás mögött?

- Igen és nem – mondta Perselus elgondolkodva egy rövid szünet után. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Voldemort áll mögötte, de azt nem értem, miért. És ez aggaszt.

- Engem is – értett egyet Mundy. – Nem gondolhatta, hogy győzhetnek, egy tucat óriással. Legalább tízszer ennyire lett volna szükség, hogy bevegyék a Roxfortot – ezt Voldemort is tudja. Minek indít olyan támadást, amiről tudja, hogy biztos bukás?

- A félelemért – válaszolt Remus. – A Roxfortot nem érte nyílt támadás 1984 óta. Akkor Dumbledore visszaverte a támadást, bár Voldemorttal együtt, mindketten megsérültek az ostrom alatt, de a kastély védelmét nem törték át. Most bizonyítani akarja, hogy ez mégis lehetséges.

- Mert te nem vagy Dumbledore – értett egyet Perselus, de közben bocsántakérően nézett Remusra.

- Tudom, mire gondolsz.

Mundy nem volt ilyen megértő:

- És akkor most sikerrel járt? Nyílván tesztelt téged, de mire jött rá? Mi volt a lényeg?

- Megtudta, hogy Remus nem adja magát olyan könnyen –adta meg a választ Perselus, aki talán a legjobban ismerte a Sötét Nagyúr gondolkodását. – Igazad van, Voldemort tényleg tesztelni akarta Remust. Mindig is nagyon érdeklődött iránta, mert ő volt a sötét ló a játszmában. Most megtudta, hogy nem olyan passzív, mint amilyennek sokan mondják.

- Tudta, hogy veszíteni fognak, de ugyanakkor bebizonyította, hogy a Roxfortot is meg lehet támadni – tette hozzá Remus.

- De miért pazarolja a forrásait egy eleve vereségre ítélt támadásra? – kérdezte Mundy. – Voldermort nem bolond – valami többnek is kell lennie e mögött.

Perselus megvonta a vállát.

- Néha elfelejted, Voldemortnak nem számít úgy az élet, mint neked, főleg ha óriásokról van szó, akiket amúgy is alacsonyabb rendű lényeknek tart. Ők csak eszközök számára, és egyáltalán nem fogja fel veszteségnek. Pótolhatók, és azért vannak, hogy kedve szerint használja fel őket.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Molly szinte félt kinyílni az ajtót, de a végén aztán mégis megtette.

_Arthur dolgozott, Ginny odalenn olvasott – bár sejtése szerint legfiatalabb gyermekük sem fordított több figyelmet a történetre, mint ő a kötésére, amit az előbb tett le. Az Odú furcsán csendes volt, szinte békés – az lehetett volna, ha a lelkében nem érezte volna azt a szörnyű ürességet_.

Lassan belépett a szobába – Bill szobájába. Régen Bill és Charlie közös szobája volt, de miután Charlie meghalt… Fenntartották a szobát Bill számára, annak ellenére, hogy legidősebb fiuk már külön lakásban lakott. Az ilyen zavaros időkben azonban szükség volt egy helyre, ahová néha hazajöhetett, és Arthur-ral együtt megfogadták, hogy a gyerekeiknek mindig az Odú lesz ez a bizonyos otthon. Akármi is történjen, mindig egy család lesznek. A sírás környékezte, de dühösen megrázta a fejét. Megesküdött, hogy nem fog gyászolni, amíg nem tudják biztosan, hogy meghalt.

Még nem!

A sárga falak még mindig élénk színűek voltak – Molly soha nem értette, Bill miért választott ilyen csúnya színt, és hiába győzködte, nem tudta rávenni, hogy változtassa meg. A szobában minden a helyén volt, ahogy Bill szerette – csak precízen! Mindig, mindent ugyanúgy – lehet, hogy a Halálfalók ezt használták ki? Megint megrázta a fejét – nem fog erre gondolni!

A falon még mindig ott volt a sárkányos poszter, amit mindkét fia imádott. Bár Charlie volt a sárkányok igazi megszállottja, Bill is szerette a különleges állatokat. Hirtelen eszébe jutott az a sárkányfogból készült fülbevaló – milyen sokáig hordta! És ő milyen sokat szidta miatta! Aztán, amikor beállt aurornak, egy idő után a fülbevaló eltűnt – mikor rákérdezett, Bill azt mondta, az aurorok között nem szokás ilyesmi, és különben is zavarja a munkában! Vajon tényleg ez volt az oka – vagy az ő unszolására hagyta el?

Az éjjeli szekrényen egy nyitott könyv hevert – „Fejezetek a misztikus történelemből" címmel. Molly kesernyésen elmosolyodott: lehet, hogy Bill auror lett, de még mindig érdekelték a régi mágiák és történelmi rejtélyek.

Megint visszafojtotta a sírást: amíg nem tudnak biztosat, addig még van remény. Egy fia már meghalt – Charlie-t megölték, és még azt sem tudják miért! És most Bill az Azkabanban – nem adhatják fel ilyen könnyen. Próbálta erővel rávenni magát, hogy reménykedjen, de a szája remegett.

És ott, elvesztett fiai szobájában állva, megesküdött még valamire: átkozott legyen, ha még egy gyerekét engedi aurornak állni! A Weasley család már elég áldozatot hozott!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	17. Soha ne add fel!

**Tizenhatodik fejezet: Soha ne add fel!**

Bill lassan kinyitotta a szemét, aztán gondolkodnia kellett rajta, hogy tényleg megtette-e ezt. Minden teljes sötétségbe burkolózott, ezért pislogott néhányat, mire a környezete lassan beúszott a látóterébe. Halványan ki tudta venni a falakat: három kőből, a negyedik rácsokból állt. Újra pislogott, és próbált visszaemlékezni rá, hogy hol is van – a feje majdnem szétrepedt a fájdalomtól. Emlékképek cikáztak az agyában, de túl gyorsan, hogy bármire is következtethetett volna belőlük. Óvatlanul megrázta a fejét, hogy egy kicsit kitisztuljon, de éles fájdalom hasított belé, és megint minden elfeketedett, bár ezúttal csak egy pillanatra. Beleharapott a nyelvébe, hogy fel ne üvöltsön – és aztán eszébe jutott, hol is van.

Azkaban.

Két ellentétes érzelem támadt fel benne. Az egyik teljesen természetes volt: a kétségbeesés és a félelem. A másik viszont olyasmi, amire a fogvatartói biztosan nem gondoltak: diadal. Megcsinálta. Az Azkabanban volt, és életben maradt – úgyhogy az első lépést sikerrel megtette. Helyzete ellenére, Bill elmosolyodott: őrült és kockázatos terv volt, de lehet, hogy működni fog, lehet, hogy van esélyük. Felsóhajtott, és térdelő helyzetbe küzdötte magát. A feje még mindig szédelgett, de most már tudta, miért – bár erre jobb volt nem gondolni. Megint megrázta a fejét, de ezúttal még óvatosabban. Persze a Főnix Rendről akartak tudni, de amit ő maga sem tudott, azt nem is mondhatta el. Feltételezte, hogy nem sokáig fogják békén hagyni, (vajon mióta lehetett már a cellájában?) de van egy feladata, amit el kell végeznie.

Felállt, és a cella bejáratához ment. Már hozzászokott a félhomályhoz, úgyhogy körül tudott nézni egy kicsit – a közvetlen környezete nem nagyon érdekelte, hiszen egy átlagos azkabani cellában volt. Sokkal fontosabb dolgok is voltak a börtönben. Kifelé figyelt, előre hajolva, hogy belássa a folyosót.

Nem sok látnivaló akadt. A folyosó sötét volt, de az árnyékok között több ajtót látott, amik nagyon hasonlítottak arra, ami őt zárta el – megbűvölt acél, ami égetett, ha az ember hozzáért. Meg is van erősítve, ami részbeni magyarázatot ad rá, hogy senki nem tudott még megszökni innen. Szerencsére neki megvoltak az eszközei, hogy kijusson a cellából, és volt egy hete, hogy kitalálja, hogy használhatja ezeket az eszközöket. Vagy lehet, hogy már kevesebb, mint egy hét – hiszen fogalma nem volt róla, mennyi ideig tartott pontosan a kihallgatása.

Valahonnan üvöltés hallatszott.

Bill figyelmesen hallgatott, de nem lehetett szavakat kivenni, csak egy férfi fájdalmának hangjait. Megpróbált még kijjebb hajolni, anélkül, hogy megégetné magát…

A fagyos hideg azonnal végigsöpört rajta.

Egy fekete árnyék közeledett felé, és ő ösztönösen visszahúzódott. A csuklya alól elővillant a szürke arc és a vak szempár…

Hangok.

Hideg.

„_Mindenki a földre!"_

„_Fussatok!"_

_Tizenhét éves. A nyári szünet alatt. Halálfalók támadtak az Odúra._

_Az apja majdnem meghalt aznap._

Ginny zokogott.

Durva, szürke kezek ragadták meg

„_Menj anyáddal, Bill!"_

„_Nem foglak itt hagyni!" Az apja összeesik. "Apa!"_

_Fagyos kezek a karján. Bill üvöltést hallott. Ez ő maga lenne?_

„_Crucio!"_

Fájdalom.

_Igen, ő üvöltött._

_Hideg és fájdalom._

„_Bill, menekülj!"_

A valóságban az aurorok időben megérkeztek. A rémálmában nem értek oda. Ebben a világban a fájdalom soha nem ért véget… A családja minden tagja meghalt. Bill nem érzékelte, hogy egész testében remeg, miközben újraéli a rémálmát. Azt sem tudta, hogy kiabál. Csak a hideget érezte, a fájdalmat, és a rettegést.

Amikor vége lett, reszketve elnyúlt a hideg padlón. Csak lassan nyerte vissza az eszméletét, újra felismerte a környezetét, de még mindig fázott, és nem hagyott alább a remegése sem.

A folyosóról pedig továbbra is hallatszott a kétségbeesett üvöltés.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- A földre!

James azonnal engedelmeskedett a kiáltásnak, épp hogy kilépett az irodája ajtaján. A következő pillanatban zöld sugár csapódott a falnak, pont ott, ahol egy pillanattal előbb még a feje volt. Az auror-osztályt kiabálás töltötte be, és egy pillanatra eluralkodott a zűrzavar. James odébb vetődött, és beleütközött Ernie Jordan lábába, aki majdnem elesett, de James már ment is tovább, bár nem is tudta mi elől menekül, de a kiáltozás elárulta, hogy valami komoly baj van. Benyúlt a talárja zsebébe, előrerántotta a pálcáját, és készült felállni.

- Avada Kedavra!

Jobbról érkezett a zöld fénycsóva.

Több átkot is hallott, de közben már felállt, és megpróbálta célba venni a támadót. Fogalma sem volt, hogy juthatott be egy halálfaló a főhadiszállásra, de pillanatnyilag ez nem számított…

- Impedimenta! – hallotta balról.

- Texifomus! – füstfelhő emelkedett, közvetlenül előtte, és ez az átok megint csak jobbról jött, aztán a füst mögül megint:

- Avada…

James pálcája előrelendült, a füstre célzott:

- Glacialium!

Már amikor kimondta, akkor tudta, hogy elhibázta, de Ernie már ott volt mellette:

- Stupor!

Puff. Valami a földre zuhant a ködben, de az aurorok nem akartak esélyt adni a támadóknak – még vagy egy tucat kábító átok hangzott el egyszerre, és amikor a füst eloszlott, egy mozdulatlan alak feküdt a padlón.

James körülnézett az osztályán: úgy nézett ki, mintha egy tornádó pusztított volna. Papírok hevertek a padlón szerteszét, asztalok feküdtek fejre állva, és Ernie díjnyertes növénykéje romokban hevert a bejárati ajtó mellett. Minden auror ott állt, pálcával a kézben, a sötét varázslat detektorok pedig őrülten sípoltak. Egy pillanatig teljes csend volt, de aztán mindenki egyszerre kezdett beszélni. Aztán megint elhallgattak, és James is arra nézett: Virginia Wilson a földön feküdt, és zöldes színben játszott az arca. Senki nem lépett oda, mert mindenki tudta, mit találna, és hogy már nem segíthetnek.

Ehelyett James előre lépett, és egy legyintéssel elhessegette a maradék füstöt. A támadója – mert kétsége sem volt, hogy a támadás ellene irányult – arccal lefelé feküdt, eszméletlenül. A fehér hajat látva, mintha egy figyelmeztető csengő szólalt volna meg az agyában, nem jutott eszébe egy halálfaló sem, akinek ilyen haja lenne. James a lábával fordította meg a testet.

A csend még mélyebb lett. Akik nem Virginiát nézték, azok döbbenten bámultak – az ájult varázsló Sam Ackerley volt. Egy auror.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arabella érezte, hogy fiatal és kíváncsi szempárok merednek rá, ahogy a Roxfort folyosóin száguld. Mire gondolhatnak?

Arabella Figg soha nem akart híres lenni, de az volt. Igazi ikonná vált, először, amikor részt vett a Grindelwald elleni háború maradványainak eltakarításában, aztán pedig amikor aurorként, majd a VBÜF vezetőjeként harcolt Voldemort ellen.

Gyorsan rámosolygott két Hollóhátas lányra, akik hatodévesnek tűntek, és nagyon emlékeztették egykori önmagára. Régen járt már az iskolában, de mindig egy csomó emléket hoztak vissza ezek a látogatások. Mennyivel egyszerűbb volt akkor minden!

Elért egy tölgyfa ajtót, és erővel lerázta magáról az emlékeket. A kopogásra egy ismerős hang válaszolt. Arabella belépett, és bezárta az ajtót, mielőtt üdvözölte volna a professzort. Rögtön észrevette, hogy a másikat meglepi a látogatása.

- Bella! – köszöntötte ennek ellenére szívélyesen, kezet fogtak, aztán hellyel kínálta.

- Mundungus! – tudomása szerint ő volt az egyetlen, aki így nevezte, mióta az apja meghalt. Még az anyja is Mundynak hívta.

- Mi szél hozott a Roxfortba? – kérdezte, egy kicsit óvatosan. – Valami azt súgja, hogy ez nem egyszerű baráti látogatás!

- Nem is az – válaszolta halkan Arabella. Szerette volna előbb megpuhítani, mielőtt a tárgyra térnek, de Mundungus megakadályozta ebben. Úgy döntött hát, rögtön belecsap. – Szükségem van rád, Mundungus!

- Tessék?

- Tudtad, hogy ez előbb-utóbb bekövetkezik – jött a nyugodt válasz. – És nem akarom azonnal. Fejezd be a tanévet, de aztán szükségem van rád! Az auroroknak szükségük van rád! Sajnálom, tudom, hogy ez nehéz neked, de…

- Fogalmad sincs – szakította félbe a tanár kemény hangon.

- Nem, tényleg nincs – ismerte be, és hirtelen mély sajnálatot érzett régi barátja iránt. Persze ezt soha nem mutatta volna, mert ezzel csak a dühét növelné. – Soha nem éltem át olyasmit, mint te, és el sem tudom képzelni, milyen érzés lehet, de azt tudom, hogy mi az én feladatom: életben kell tartanom a reményt az oldalunkon. És James is... bár soha nem ismerné be, de neki is szüksége van rád. Mindannyiunknak.

- Bella… - Fletcher hangja elakadt. – Fogalmad sincs, mit kérsz tőlem.

Arabella utálta, hogy ezt kell tennie, különösen ilyen hamar. Próbált gyengéd lenni.

- Akkor mondd el!

- Megpróbálom – sóhajtott a férfi. – Az a helyzet, hogy fogalmam sincs képes leszek-e valaha is újra aurorként dolgozni. Meg vannak a képességeim és a tapasztalatom, de már nincs meg az a… gondolkodás. Nem tudok olyan nyugodt maradni. Két évvel ezelőtt azt mondtam neked, hogy időre van szükségem, és ez még mindig igaz. Meg kell találnom önmagamat, mert amíg _ott _voltam…elvesztettem valamit…valami fontosat…És nem tudom, hogy valaha vissza tudom-e szerezni…

Arabella azt kívánta bárcsak tudna mondani valamit erre a brutális őszinteségre, ami nagyon meglepte. Igen, Mundungus visszahúzódó és ideges volt a fogsága óta, de… Tényleg ilyen szörnyű lehet? Egy ideig csak csendben várt, aztán annyit kérdezett:

- Biztos vagy benne?

- Bárcsak ne lennék, de igen. Sajnálom, Bella, de ez van.

- Remus azt mondta, jól helyt álltál az óriások ellen – azért megért egy utolsó próbálkozást.

- Persze. De utána úgy remegtem, hogy azt el sem tudod képzelni…zöldfülű korom óta nem éreztem úgy magam. És azok az óriások nem halálfalók voltak, ami nagy különbség. És még inkább, nem Voldemorttal kellett szembenéznem – valami, addig nem látott fény csillogott a szemében, és Arabella tudta, hogy az igazat mondja.

- Rendben – válaszolt halkan. – De ha úgy érzed készen állsz – amikor készen állsz – szólj!

A férfi bólintott:

- Megígérem!

Mindketten felálltak és kezet ráztak. Arabbellának valahogy az a hátborzongató érzése támadt, mintha ez valami végső búcsú lenne.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Be kellett zárniuk Samet az egyik legbiztonságosabb zárkába. Mindannyian tudták, mi történt vele, hiszen, amikor magához tért, megint rá akart támadni James-re, pedig régi barátok voltak. Csak hosszú küzdelem után tudták valamennyire lecsillapítani, mert majdnem az őrületbe kergette a vágy, hogy megölje a főnökét. A szakértők három órán keresztül dolgoztak, hogy áttörjék az Imperius átkot.

Mindeközben James a cella előtt járkált fel-alá. Megértette, hogy a jelenléte, csak rontana a helyzeten, de akkor is nehéz volt türelmesen várakozni. Bár az agyával tudta, hogy egy ilyen bonyolult feladat időbe telik, de lassan már a falra mászott a türelmetlenségtől. Idehívhattak volna egy csapat profi átoktörőt, de James ezt nem akarta. Házon belül kell tartaniuk ezt a tragédiát, mert, ha egy újságíró kiszagolja, mi történt, holnap már az összes címoldalon ez szerepel.

Szívesen kikérte volna Arabella tanácsát, de ő házon kívül volt (először a Roxfortba ment, utána pedig skót kollégájával ebédel), úgyhogy nem tehette. Csak járkált fel-alá, várva, hogy a többiek elkészüljenek, és próbált közben nem gondolni a temetésre, amiről majd intézkednie kell. _Istenem, ez szörnyű csapás lesz Virginia gyerekeinek. Mit mondhatok nekik? Az anyátokat megölte egy másik auror, de nem tehetett róla?_

- James!

Megfordult, és Francine Hoyt-ot látta meg, aki a legjobb átoktörő volt az osztályon. Sápadt volt, és megviselt, és óvatosan becsukta maga mögött a kettes zárka ajtaját. A szemei is fáradtak voltak és szomorúak, de azért most diadalmasan mosolygott.

- Végeztünk.

James három lépéssel a zárkánál volt, és Francine meg sem próbálta visszatartani. Odabenn a három auror, akik részt vettek a munkában, fáradtan a falnak támaszkodott, Sam pedig a szoba közepére állított széken ült, az arcát a kezeibe temette, és egész testében reszketett, mégis felnézett, amikor Francine megérintette a vállát.

- James van itt, Sam!

A szemei véresek voltak, és kétszer annyi idősnek nézett ki, mint amennyi valójában volt. Egy pillanatra találkozott a tekintetük, de aztán Sam elfordította a fejét. James felkapta az egyik fal mellett álló széket, és leült a barátjával szemben, aki lehajtott fejjel ült, mintha elmélyülten tanulmányozná a padló mintázatát.

- Sam? – eltelt pár másodperc. – Sam? – még mindig nem jött válasz, úgyhogy James megérintette a másik auror karját. – Sam, kérlek, mondj valamit!

A férfi végre felnézett.

- Sajnálom, James – motyogta, és könnyek csorogtak az arcán. – Nem tudtam…nem akartam…annyira sajnálom…megöltem Virginiát…nem akartam… - aztán csak rázta a fejét, mintha tagadni akarna mindent, ami történt.

- Tudom, hogy nem akartad – mondta James, a lehető leggyengédebb hangon, erővel visszaszorítva a dühöt, ami egyáltalán nem a barátjának szólt. – De tudnom kell, mi történt! Ki átkozott meg?

- Mulciber…és Flint, két nappal ezelőtt.

Hétfő volt, és Sam a hétvégén nem volt szolgálatban, úgyhogy Voldemort embereinek két teljes napjuk volt, hogy dolgozzanak rajta. James sajnálta, hogy fel kell tennie a következő kérdést.

- Mi történt?

A következő percekben Sam akadozva, és néha szinte csak suttogva elmesélte, milyen borzalmakon ment át az elmúlt negyvennyolc órában. Mulcibernek és Flintnek kemény munkájába került, de a végén sikerrel jártak – kevesen voltak, akiket nem tudtak megtörni, és azok után, amit Sammel csináltak, James egyáltalán nem csodálkozott, hogy a férfi végül feladta. James csak azt kívánta, bárcsak ne hallotta volna már annyiszor ezt a történetet az elfogott auroroktól. Az egyetlen, aki az elmúlt időben nem tört meg a kínzás hatására, az Mundy volt, de ő is súlyos lelki sérülésekkel került ki Voldemort kezei közül.

A végén, Sam már csak arra volt képes, hogy motyogva és sírva mondogassa, hogy mennyire sajnálja. Két embert vesztettek aznap, az egyik halott, a másik pedig összeroppant, és James semmit sem tehet, hogy segítsen rajta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Emlékszel Julia Malfoy-ra?

Lily lassan bólintott.

- Halványan, de sosem ismertem jól.

- Én igen, vagyis még mindig ismerem – Perselus felsóhajtott, és hátradőlt a kanapén.

A Potter ház nappalijában üldögéltek, és Perselusnak fogalma sem volt, hogyan mondja el, amiért jött. A plafont bámulta, de közben érezte magán, Lily kutató pillantását.

- Mi köze van neki a problémádhoz? – kérdezte végül, amikor a férfi csak nem akart megszólalni.

- Az a helyzet, hogy éppen _ő _a probléma, amiről beszélni akartam veled.

- A nőkről akarsz tanácsot kérni tőlem? – Lily elnevette magát. – Én vagyok az utolsó, aki tanácsot tud adni neked!

- Te is nő vagy, vagy nem? – nem mintha lett volna más női barátja, akihez fordulhatott volna. Kit kellene megkérdeznie, Madam Hoocht talán? Az vicces lenne!

- Amikor utoljára ellenőriztem, még az voltam!

- Nos, akkor légy szíves áruld el nekem, mi a fenét csináljak, ha Lucius Malfoy azt szeretné, hogy vegyem feleségül a húgát! – bökte ki, idegesen.

- Ó, istenem – Lily rögtön elkomolyodott. – Szóval ez a romantikázás nem a te ötleted volt?

- Nem – megint sóhajtott. – Semmi késztetést nem érzek, hogy elvegyem. Amióta az eszemet tudom, ő az egyik legjobb barátom, és fogalmam sincs, most, mit csináljak!

- Van rosszabb is, mint elvenni egy barátot – válaszolt Lily.

- Kivéve, ha az a barát szintén halálfaló.

- Ó, anyám!

- Igen.

Születése óta ismerte Juliát, mivel a Piton és Malfoy család generációk óta szoros kapcsolatban volt, és köztük alig egy év korkülönbség volt. Mindig úgy gondolt a lányra, mintha a húga lenne. Okos volt és csinos, bár ő jobban értékelte az első tulajdonságot a nőkben, mint a másodikat – és persze nagyon erős is volt. Senki nem kívánhat jobb házasságot! De hát Julia volt az! És ami még rontott a helyzeten, hogy ő is követte a bátyját Voldemort köreibe, két évvel azután, hogy befejezte az iskolát.

1981 több szempontból is rossz év volt!

- De akkor ez a bátyja ötlete, és nem az övé, ha jól értem.

- Kétségtelenül. Évek óta nem láttam Juliát. Utoljára azt hallottam, hogy Dél-Ameriában kutat, valami régi iratok után, persze Voldemort számára.

- Akkor, miért nem mondasz egyszerűen nemet?

Perselus elhúzta száját: Lily mugli születésű volt, és még az aranyvérű varázslók között is sokan voltak, akik nem értették a nemesi családok belső viszonyait.

- Ez nem ilyen egyszerű! – magyarázta türelmesen. – A tizennégy nagy család egyikének utolsó, élő tagja vagyok, harminckét éves, és egyedülálló. Lucius tudja ezt, sőt mi több, Voldemort is tudja. Az csak ront a helyzeten, hogy Julia is harmincegy, szintén szabad – és a tizennégy család szinte mindig egymás közt házasodik.

- Kivéve, ha Potterek – mosolygott Lily.

- Nos, az az ág, mindig is furcsa volt, ha érted, mire gondolok – válaszolt Perselus, mire Lily elnevette magát, de aztán gyorsan elkomolyodott megint.

- Szóval, nem szereted?

- Lily! Ha elvenném, az olyan lenne, mintha a saját húgommal házasodnék össze!

- Nincs is húgod!

- Ez akkor is elég szörnyű! – összerázkódott. Hiányzott neki Julia, az igaz, de nem úgy! Egyáltalán nem!

- Akkor mondj nemet!

- Könnyű mondani! Valami rendes kifogásra van szükségem, mert az, hogy testvéremként gondolok rá, nem elég. Megtiszteltetésnek kellene éreznem, hogy Lucius rám bízza a húgát, de engem inkább csak elborzaszt.

- Úgy beszélsz róla, mintha egy tárgy lenne, valakinek a tulajdona! – jegyezte meg Lily.

- A halálfalók között, akár az is lehetne. Ha Voldemort is támogatja az ötletet, akkor egyikünknek se lesz választása.

- És támogatja?

- Még nem – _Hála istennek! _Egy csomó fontosabb dolga van az életben, nem ér rá megházasodni. Másrészt pedig nem lenne túl jó, ha kém létére, pont egy halálfalót venne el.

- Tehát, még csak Lucius erőlteti…

- Igen – _A görény! Hogy lehet, hogy életem minden egyes döntésében olyan nagy szerepet játszik? –_ És Luciust már tudom kezelni…csak azt kéne kitalálnom, hogy tudom ezt udvariasan elintézni. Anélkül, hogy megsérteném.

- És tényleg nem akarsz megnősülni?

- Nem.

- Miért, olyan szörnyű lenne? Lehet, hogy még élveznéd is – mosolygott Lily. – Ne feledd, láttam a szállásod, ráférne egy női kéz…

- Igen, olyan szörnyű lenne! – csattant fel dühösen. Aztán lehiggadt, végülis Lily a barátja, és csak segíteni akar. – Bocs…

Lily csak nevetett.

- Semmi gond, már megszoktalak!

- Sajnos. De azért is bocs!

- Én egyáltalán nem bánom – mondta Lily, és megveregette a vállát. – Ne aggódj, találunk majd valami megoldást!

- Remélem is.

- Én meg tudom, hogy így lesz – mondta hátorzottan, és mosolygott. Perselusnak nem nagyon tetszett ez a mosoly, ez mindig azt jelentette, hogy Lily valamit forral. Perselus kezdett attól tartani, nem volt jó ötlet emlékeztetni őt, hogy még mindig egyedül él. – Sőt, már azt is tudom, hol kezdjük! – jelentette ki még a nő.

- Hol? – kérdezte óvatosan. Ha Lily össze akarja hozni valamelyik barátnőjével, hát ő nem is tudja…

- Természetesen ott, hogy beszélsz Juliával!

- Hát ez nagyszerű!

- Miért?

- El se tudom képzelni, hogy reagál majd rá – válaszolt. – De ha nem átkoz meg azonnal, akkor ez pokoli érdekes társalgás lesz!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	18. A sötétség szava

**Tizenhetedik fejezet: A sötétség szava**

Hangokat hallott, de beletelt egy időbe, mire rájött, hogy ezek nem az egyik rémálom részei. És amikor erre rájött, majdnem ugyanannyi időbe telt, míg felismerte a beszélőket, de amikor ez is eljött, a hideg végigfutott a hátán.

A hangokhoz léptek is társultak, a két beszélő az ő cellája felé közeledett.

- Urunk csodálkozott – mondta Lucius Malfoy élesen, - hogyhogy nem láttad szükségesnek közölni, hogy animágus vagy!

Hosszú szünet következett, aztán Peter Pettigrew válasza:

- Soha nem tűnt fontosnak…

- Tényleg?

- Hát…igen…

- Crucio!

Puffanás hallatszott, ahogy Pettigrew nekiesett a falnak. Az üvöltés alig fél percig tartott, és amikor abbamaradt, újra Malfoy szólalt meg.

- Ez csak ízelítő volt abból, amit a mester tartogat neked, hülye! Kelj fel!

Bill hallotta, ahogy Pettigrew feltápászkodik, és az agya csak ekkor dolgozta fel, mit is hallott. Pettigrew? Halálfaló? Ismerte Peter Pettigrew-t, ha nem is túl jól, és róla soha nem feltételezte volna ezt – de a beszélgetés folytatódott.

- Kivételesen, összeszedtél valami használhatót? – kérdezte Malfoy.

- Nem…nem igazán… - Bill hallotta, hogy Pettigrew hangja reszket.

- Nem igazán? Mi hasznunk abból, hogy Potter legjobb barátja nekünk kémkedik, ha soha nem tudsz meg semmit?

Elhaladtak a cella előtt, és Bill gyorsan visszahúzódott a legsötétebb sarokba. Azkaban foglyai a halálfalók számára csak a díszlet részei voltak, vagy éppen játékszerek. Bill most igyekezett csak díszlet lenni. Pettigrew óvatosan lépkedett, és aggodalmasan figyelte a magasabb alakot.

- Hát, James nem nagyon hozza haza a munkáját – Lucius, ne! – pánik volt a hangjában, és Bill feltételezte, hogy Malfoy megint a Cruciatus átkot akarja használni. – Az igazat mondom, és hiába fenyegetsz, akkor sem tudok többet!

- Majd meglátjuk!

Azzal Malfoy felgyorsította a lépteit, és Pettigrew alig bírta követni. A két halálfaló – bár meglehetősen nehéz volt így gondolni az ártalmatlan külsejű Pettigrew-ra! – eltűnt az egyik sarkon. Az a folyosó, ezt Bill tudta, a börtön belső régiói felé vezet. Egy idő után megint hallotta, hogy beszélnek, de már nem tudta kivenni a szavakat, aztán az is elhalt.

Egyedül maradt, és most, hogy nem volt mire figyelnie, újból érezte a hideget, és a fájdalmat. Az Azkaban tényleg pokoli hely volt. De már csak öt nap – emlékeztette magát. Akkor cselekedhet – használhatja a pálcáját, és a zsupszkulcsot. Már nem kell sokáig várnia: megszabadulhat, és segíthet a másik huszonnyolc fogolynak is.

Még öt nap.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A Domus Archipater, a Piton család ősi rezidenciája, egyik hatalmas erkélyén álltak. A távolban látszottak még a nap utolsó sugarai, de már majdnem teljesen sötét volt. A sötétség egyiküket sem aggasztotta – egy költő biztosan azt mondta volna rájuk, hogy mindketten a sötétség gyermekei, és ezzel nem is vitatkozhattak volna.

- Hát – kezdte Julia elgondolkodva – _erre_ nem számítottam!

- Én sem – morogta Perselus.

- Nem akarlak megsérteni, de egyáltalán nem áll szándékomban hozzád menni!

- Nem sértesz meg, sőt! Engem már maga a gondolat is…kiborít.

- Ne is mondd – eddig is hűvös mosolya, most még hidegebbre váltott. – Örülök, hogy ez nem a te ötleted volt!

- Azt hiszed, megbolondultam? – az elegáns szőke szemöldök megemelkedett, de Perselus gyorsan folytatta. – Nos, nincs halálvágyam!

- Nos, most már tudom, hogy nincs – nevetett a nő.

- Talán majd a jövő héten! – tette még hozzá Perselus.

Együtt nevettek, és Piton próbálta külső szemlélőként figyelni Juliát. Az biztos, hogy minden férfi örülhetne, ha ilyen ajánlatot kapna Lucius Malfoytól. Julia igazi szépség volt: hosszú, szőke haj, szürke szemek és szoborszerű szépség. Igaz általában hideg volt azokkal, akiket nem ismert – ha egyáltalán szóba állt bárkivel is – de ez a Malfoy örökség része volt. Most mosolygott, és semmi nem volt benne ebből a hidegségből.

- Szóval, hogy oldjuk meg? – kérdezte végül.

- Azt hiszem, őszinteséggel – vonta meg a vállát Perselus, aztán majdnem megint elnevette magát. Őszinteség? Két halálfalótól?

- Akármilyen furcsán is hangzik, valószínűleg igazad van! Az igazság ebben az esetben, egyikünknek sem árthat.

- Ebben az esetben…

- Tudod, amikor meghívtál vacsorára, nem gondoltam volna, hogy ez lesz majd a téma!

- Még mindig meg akarlak etetni, ne aggódj – mondta Perselus.

- Tényleg éhes vagyok, azték romokat kiásni, kemény munka.

- Apropó, hogy megy a munka?

Persze tudta, hogy Julia Voldemortnak dolgozik, a legfőbb feladata az volt, hogy sötét tárgyakat kotorjon elő, a világ minden részén. Ez azt is jelentette, hogy rengeteget utazott, és ritkán vett részt a szokásos találkozókon.

- Elég jól – válaszolt csillogó szemekkel. Mindig ilyen volt, ha az imádott romjairól beszélhetett. – Kiderült, hogy az aztékok közt nagyon sok hatalmas boszorkány volt. És csak boszorkányok, nem találtunk egyetlen varázslatot használó férfit sem. Mindenesetre, jól elrejtették a titkaikat. Most épp egy sírt próbálunk megtalálni, de elég bonyolult: volt egy ígéretes nyomunk, de a végén zsákutcának bizonyult.

- Sajnálattal hallom – mondta őszintén,

- Mit, hogy nem voltak varázslók az aztékok között? – vigyorgott Julia. – Egy hímsoviniszta disznó vagy, Perselus Piton!

- A tanítványaim valószínűleg teljesen egyetértenének veled. Ne menjünk be? – kérdezte aztán, és kinyitotta előtte az ajtót.

- Tudod, nem vagyok hölgy, hogy tartani kelljen nekem az ajtót

- Tényleg? Bár, ha jobban belegondolok, már észrevettem.

- És miből? Abból, hogy piszkos a kezem, vagy még emlékszel, hogy kviddicseztem a Roxfortban?

- Őszintén szólva arra gondoltam, amikor fejbe vágtál a saját üstömmel, de a másik két példa is megteszi – válaszolt Perselus. Persze tudta, hogy Julia igenis tudott igazi dámaként viselkedni, de ugyanakkor mindig is kemény nő volt, és az évek ezt csak fokozták.

- Jut eszembe, mi a helyzet a Roxfortban? Minden a régi?

- Eltekintve az óriások támadásától, igen – válaszolta.

- Úgy hallottam, a Sötét Nagyúr nem nagyon díjazta a szerepedet!

Megvonta a vállát:

- Tudod, nem sok választásom volt, ha nem akartam leleplezni magam…

- Igaz. De lehetnél óvatosabb. Lucius szerint, nem volt túl finom veled.

- A mesterünk sosem az – válaszolt szárazon, és próbált nem összerázkódni az emlékektől. A nem finom, meglehetősen tartózkodó leírása volt a történteknek, hiába tudta Voldemort is, hogy azt tette, amit kellett. A nő észrevette az arckifejezését, mert gyorsan témát váltott.

- Még mindig utálsz minden Griffendélest? – kérdezte játékosan.

- Még nem találkoztam olyannal, akit kedvelhetnék – morogta. – Bolondok és dicsőséghajhászok egytől egyig!

- Tényleg? Én úgy vettem észre, hogy nem mindegyik olyan szörnyű!

Perselus enyhe ingerültséget érzett, és ezen maga is meglepődött, hiszen teljesen felesleg már, ennyi idő után. De nem egyszerű, ha a legjobb barátod, a legnagyobb ellenségeddel jár.

- Emlékszem – mondta. – Sirius Black. Vele mentél a karácsonyi bálra, hetedikben.

- Én még csak hatodikos voltam – mondta, és semmi megadás nem volt a tekintetében.

- Tudom – csattant fel, de aztán nyugalmat erőltetett magára. – Szeretted őt.

Hirtelen Julia szemei elsötétedtek.

- Meghalt, úgyhogy, már nem számít…

- Úgy van, de mégis ez volt a helyzet, és én ezt soha nem értettem.

- Ez azért volt, mert őt sem értetted soha – válaszolt a nő egy örömtelen mosoly kíséretében. – De annyit elárulhatok: ő épp annyira utált téged, mint te őt – és egyikőtök sem értette meg a másikat – valami nagyon keserű csillant a szemében. – De ne beszéljünk erről!

Perselus bólintott, de amit most látott a barátnője arcán, az eszébe jutatott valamit. Kevesen voltak a halálfalók között, akiket beszervezett a Főnix Rendbe, de most volt valami Juliában, ami megfontolásra késztette. Tudta, miért állt be a halálfalók közé tíz ével ezelőtt: Black elvesztésével minden kapcsolata megszakadt azzal az oldallal, és egy Malfoy számára egyszerűen nem volt más út. De eddig a pillanatig semmi nem utalt arra, hogy elégedetlen lenne a választással.

Óvatosnak kell lennie, de talán Lucius ötlete talán mégsem lesz teljesen hiábavaló – bár nyílván az első számú halálfalónak ilyesmi az eszébe sem jutott.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus hangosan kopogtatott Hagrid kunyhójának ajtaján, mivel sejtette, hogy a vadőr valószínűleg alszik, de mindenképp beszélnie kellett vele. Néhány pillanat múlva fény gyulladt odabenn, aztán az ajtó feltárult, és megjelent a pizsamába bújt Hagrid, kezében az esernyőjével.

- Igazgató úr! Nem számítottam látogatóra, ilyen későn.

Gyorsan eltette az ernyőt, amin Remusnak mosolyognia kellett. Hivatalosan persze semmit nem tudott arról az esernyőről, de Dumbledore évekkel ezelőtt figyelmeztette, hogy Hagrid abban rejtette el a pálcája maradványait. A vadőr gyorsan ellépett az ajtóból, és betessékelte.

- Jöjjön be, igazgató úr! Csak nincs valami baj?

- Nincs semmi baj, Hagrid – biztosította gyorsan. – Sajnálom, hogy felébresztettelek, de üzenetet hoztam Dumbledore professzortól.

- Dumbledore professzortól? – Hagrid furcsa arckifejezéssel nézett az igazgatóra, de Remus csak bólintott. – Megkínálhatom esetleg valamivel?

- Nem, köszönöm. Nem fog sokáig tartani – elővette a pálcáját, és gyorsan elvégzett egy hangtompító bűbájt, amiért megint csak egy furcsálló pillantást kapott a ház urától. Aztán beszélni kezdett.

- Három hónappal ezelőtt, Dumbledore megbízott, hogy beszélj az óriásokkal. Sajnos ez akkor nem sikerült, és visszatértél a Roxfortba, nem sokkal később viszont Voldemort egy csapat óriást küldött az iskola ellen…

- Várjunk csak – vágott közbe Hagrid, és Remus látta, hogy a szeme az ajtó mellett hagyott esernyő felé villan. – Ezt meg honnan tudja?

Remus elmosolyodott.

- Természetesen, Dumbledore-tól – mondta. – Nem te vagy az egyetlen itt, aki tagja a Főnix Rendjének.

A megértés kiült a fél-óriás arcára.

- Mit kíván tőlem Dumbledore professzor?

- Ugyanazt, mint korábban. Fel kell vennünk a kapcsolatot az óriásokkal – most még inkább, mint korábban. Még egy ilyen támadás megingatná az emberek hitét, különösen ha sikerrel is járna.

- Sajnálom, hogy ezt kell mondanom, professzor úr, de nem hiszem, hogy sikerülne, először se nagyon akartak beszélni velem…

Remus bólintott.

- Normális körülmények között egyetértenék veled. De bizonyos…források szerint az óriások elégedetlenek – nem tetszik nekik, hogy Voldemort annyira semmibe veszi az életüket – szünetet tartott, hogy Hagrid megemészthesse a hallottakat.

- Az óriások többsége – annak ellenére, hogy a varázslók mit gondoltak – azért csatlakozott Voldemorthoz, mert így remélték elérni a szabadságot és egyenlőséget. De azzal, hogy Voldemort egy ilyen öngyilkos küldetésen vetette be őket, újragondolásra késztette őket. Ha gyorsan cselekszünk, jó eséllyel átállíthatjuk őket a mi oldalunkra.

- Mikor kell indulnom? – kérdezte Hagrid azonnal.

- Jövő szerdán.

- Mi lesz a vadőri teendőkkel?

Remus elmosolyodott:

- Ne aggódj, majd találok valakit, aki helyettesít!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Ez borzalmas! – nyögte Lily, és felnézett a vastag aktából, amin dolgozott.

Dumbledore nevetve nézett rá, félhold alakú szemüvegén át.

- Azért nem állhatnak annyira rosszul a dolgok!

- Azért fogadást ne kössön rá! – de azért ő elmosolyodott, igaz meglehetősen fáradtan. – Jó, az Őrangyal terv talán nem teljes kudarc, de elég közel áll hozzá.

- Részletesebben? – semmi felelősségre vonás nem volt a hangjában, de Lily mégsem tudta leküzdeni az érzést, hogy csalódást okozott a mentorának. Albus Dumbledore kedves, türelmes és gondoskodó ember volt, de Lily tudta, milyen fontos ez a projekt, és gyűlölte a kudarcot.

- Először is, majdnem ugyanott állunk, ahol három hónappal ezelőtt, amikor az egész ötlet megfogalmazódott. Másodszor, minél több kutatást végzünk, a terv annál bonyolultabbnak tűnik. Ráadásul akire a legnagyobb szükségünk lenne, már halott.

- Sirius Black.

Lily felsóhajtott.

- Igen. Sajnos, ő érte el, hogy a Tekergők Térképe azonosítsa is a személyeket, és se James, se Remus, se Peter nem emlékszik, hogy milyen varázslatokat használt ehhez. Mollyval együtt rájöttünk, hogy foghatunk be egy nagy területet, hogy észlelhessük, ha valahol sötét varázslatot használnak, de ha nem tudjuk megállapítani, ki használja, akkor semmi haszna. Peter sokat segített abban, hogy tudjuk megjeleníteni a kapott információt, James és Remus is adtak tippeket, de attól tartok elakadtunk. Senki nem tud rájönni, hogy azonosítsuk az embereket.

- Mindent összevetve azért elég jól haladtok. Feltérképezni London egész területét és kiterjeszteni a sötét-varázslat detektort az egész városra, nem kis munka – mutatott rá Dumbledore.

- De csak, ha tényleg működik!

- Kezdesz úgy beszélni, mint James – mosolygott az öreg varázsló.

- Már elég hosszú ideje házasok vagyunk!

- Na igen! És mindketten elkötelezettek a munkátok iránt, de most menj haza, Lily! – mondta a mágiaügyi miniszter, miközben áthajolt az íróasztalán, hogy szemtől-szemben legyenek. Ez volt Lily igazi irodája, mélyen, a minisztérium feltérképezhetetlen pincéjében, nem pedig ahhoz, ahol egész nap a szolgálatkész, minisztériumi titkárnőt játszotta. – Mindjárt éjfél, és ma már eleget dolgoztál!

Lily zavartan felpillantott az órára, amin ez állt „Túl késő!" világító, sárga betűkkel. Annyira belemerült a kutatásba, hogy észre sem vette, mennyire elment az idő. Egy pillanatig megfordult a fejében, hogy vitatkozik – elvégre ez a munka nagyon fontos volt! – de aztán meggondolta magát. Dumbledore-nak igaza van: mindig szidom James-t, hogy munkamániás, erre itt vagyok én, éjfél előtt három perccel, beletemetkezve a papírmunkába.

- Igaza van, Albus – sóhajtott. – Haza kell mennem. James már biztosan aggódik! – _Feltéve, hogy otthon van!_ – tette hozzá magában.

- Megbízható információim szerint James tíz perc múlva távozik az auror-részlegről. Ha sietsz, még megelőzheted!

- Köszönöm, Albus – mosolygott, felállt és megpuszilta a miniszter arcát. Nem volt nagy dolog, de akárhány éve voltak is házasok, szeretett a férje előtt hazaérni. Nem sok időt tölthettek együtt kettesben, és ő örült minden egyes lopott pillanatnak.

Egy perc múlva már úton volt hazafelé.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Négy nappal később dühös kiabálás ébresztette az egyik rémálmából. Vagy eszméletlen volt? Bill nem tudta megmondani – minden kezdett összekeveredni, és alig tudta követni az idő múlását. Vonzó gondolat volt, hogy egyszerűen belesüllyedjen a kétségbeesésbe, és feladja, de harcolt ellene. Remegve beszívta a hideg levegőt. Mennyi ideje van itt, hat napja? Hihetetlen volt a gondolat, hogy voltak, akik ennél sokkal régebb óta bírják itt…de már csak egy napot kell kibírnia. Egy nap – ezt ismételgette magában.

Megremegett, de ez csak megszokás volt. Már meg tudta mondani, hogy nincs a közelben egy dementor sem – mindig az erős érzelmek vonzották őket, és a dühös kiabálás igazi lakomát ígért nekik. Valaki vagy valami nagyon kiakasztotta a Lestrange-okat – Bill elég ideje volt már itt, hogy könnyedén felismerje a hangjukat, és mihelyt meghallotta őket, még jobban borzongott. A kihallgatásai kezdtek teljesen összemosódni, és nem szívesen gondolt rájuk.

Összekuporodott, és próbált újra elaludni. Minden porcikája fájt, és alig bírta nyitva tartani a szemét. Ha a dementorok itt voltak, nem lehetett aludni, és a Lestrange házaspár ki is használta ezt, hogy a rabok minél kevesebbet pihenhessenek. Minden perc nyugalomra szüksége volt, behunyta a szemét…

Nevetésre ébredt.

Gonosz nevetés volt, mégsem olyasmi, ami megszokott lett volna idebenn. Zavartan kinyitotta a szemét, és rájött, hogy megint az egyik kihallgató-helyiségben van. Biztos elkábították, miközben aludt! – gondolta kétségbeesetten. A láncok szorosan tartották, mozdulni sem bírt, de ez megszokott volt – amikor azonban meglátta, ki áll előtte, a félelem összeszorította a szívét. Nem tehetett róla. Korábban még soha nem került szemtől-szembe Voldemorttal.

És a Sötét Nagyúr nevetett, ami nem jelenthetett semmi jót. Zavartan körülnézett, és látta, hogy Bellatrix Lestrange diadalmasan mosolyog. Nem értette, miért ilyen elégedett, de aztán meglátta, mit tart Voldemort a bal kezében.

Az ő pálcáját!

Érezte, hogy a szemei hatalmasra tágulnak, de nem tehetett róla – vadul nézett körbe, és meglátta a másik tárgyat is. A zsupszkulcsot.

Ó, a fenébe!

De nem sok ideje maradt, hogy felfogja, mit is jelent számára mindez, vagy, hogy elgondolkozhasson rajta, hogy találták meg az átalakított tárgyakat nála. Elárulták? Az átváltozás nem történhetett volna meg még egy napig, hacsak… Lehet, hogy elszámolta magát? Elég zavarosan érzékelte az időt. Lehet, hogy a saját hülyesége miatt dőlt romba a terv…De nem volt ideje ezen agyalni, és jó hosszú idő eltelt, mire újra értelmes gondolat juthatott az eszébe. A Sötét Nagyúr ráemelte a pálcáját, és…

- Crucio!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	19. Hű a végsőkig

**Tizennyolcadik fejezet: Hű a végsőkig**

- Valamit el kell mondanom nektek – mondta hirtelen Hagrid, mire mindhárman felkapták a fejüket. Valami szokatlan komolyság volt a hangjában.

- Mi az, Hagrid? – kérdezte Hermione.

Normál körülmények között ebben az időpontban, Harry kviddics-edzésen lett volna, de Oliver halála miatt a kviddics-szezont lefújták, úgyhogy meg tudták látogatni a vadőrt. Az általános véleménnyel szemben, Hagrid remek forró csokit készített, bár minden más, amit főzött, meglehetősen borzalmas volt. Pillanatnyilag azonban, nem foglalkoztak az italukkal, hanem teljes figyelmüket a barátjuk felé fordították.

- Hát, tudjátok…el kell mennem egy időre…mármint a Roxfortból – mondta. – Már korábban indulnom kellett volna, de a dolog… egy kicsit elhúzódott…Mindegy, csak el akartam mondani nektek, mert ti mindig olyan kedvesek vagytok…és meglátogattok, meg minden…

- Elmész? – kérdezte Ron.

- Hová mész? – kérdezte Harry ugyanabban a pillanatban.

Hagrid fontoskodva kidüllesztette a mellkasát:

- Azt nem mondhatom el nektek!

- Nem mondhatod el? De miért? – erőltette Hermione, még kíváncsibban.

- Azért, mert ez titok. És ne is kérdezzetek többet, mert tényleg nem mondhatom el!

Harry biztos volt benne, hogy magától is ki tudja találni, kinek dolgozik Hagrid, ha azt nem is, hová kell mennie. Végül is, csak egy értelmes válasz volt erre.

- Titok? – kérdezte közben Ron.

De Harry felnézett a vadőr szemébe, akit a varázstársadalom nagy része semmire sem becsült, de ő hamar megkedvelte. A legtöbb ember azért utálta Hagridot, mert nem ismerte.

- Az óriásokról van szó, Hagrid?

- Micsoda? – nem tudta elég gyorsan eltüntetni a meglepett kifejezést. – Hát ez az ötlet meg honnan jutott az eszedbe?

- Hát, csak gondolkodtam – mondta. – Úgy értem, ha valakit oda akarnak küldeni, akkor te vagy a leglogikusabb…

- Várj csak! Mondd csak Harry, kikről beszélsz?

Hirtelen rájött, hogy túl messzire ment. Még a szülei sem tudták, milyen sokat is tud valójában a Főnix Rendjéről.

- Hát…izé…senkiről.

- És miből gondolod, hogy engem küldenének? – Hagrid gyanakvóan nézett rá.

- Hát…

Persze, Hermione mentette meg a helyzetet, mint általában.

- Hagrid, tudjuk, hogy te fél-óriás vagy – mondta halkan. – De, ez minket egyáltalán nem zavar. Mógus professzor beszélt az óriásokról a sötét varázslatok kivédése órán, és…

Harry félbeszakította, mielőtt a lány belekezdhetett volna a hosszú magyarázatba.

- Tényleg nem számít – biztosította ő is Hagridot, akinek az arckifejezése nagyon feszült lett. – Nem gondolkodunk rád másképp, csak azért, mert tudjuk!

- Még mindig a barátunk vagy! – tette hozzá Ron, Hagrid meglepetésére. Eltelt néhány pillanat, mire a vadőr válaszolni tudott.

- Nem aggaszt titeket?

- Miért kéne? – kérdezte Hermione ártatlnaul.

- Nos… - kezdte a fél-óriás.

- Hidd már el, Hagrid! Tényleg nem érdekel minket!

- Köszönöm! – Hagrid elpirult, és gyors pislogásba kezdett. – Nem is tudjátok, milyen sokat jelent ez nekem…

Aztán hirtelen hangosan kifújta az orrát, majd elmosolyodott.

- Ti hárman nagyon különlegesek vagytok. És ne engedjétek, hogy bárki is megváltoztasson titeket!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A nap már lemenőben volt, amikor a trió visszafelé indult az iskolába. Nehéz szívvel búcsúztak el Hagridtól, főleg mivel nem tudták, mikor láthatják újra. Harry azon gondolkodott, vajon ki fogja helyettesíteni a vadőrt, mert Hagrid biztosította őket, hogy Remus talál valakit a feladatra. Remélhetőleg nem egy Fricshez hasonló személyt, mert az eléggé megnehezítené éjszakai kalandjaikat.

Békésen bandukoltak, de aztán hirtelen megpillantották Piton professzort, aki pont keresztezte volna az útjukat, ha az eredeti útvonalon mennek tovább. Mivel nem akartak elrontani egy jó napot, úgy döntöttek, inkább a főkapu felé kanyarodnak, és tesznek egy kis kerülőt.

- Szóval, kikről is beszéltél, Harry? – kérdezte Hermione, miután egy ideig csendben haladtak.

- Hogy? – pislogott Harry, egy kicsit értetlenkedve.

- Ha _ők _küldeni akarnak valakit – idézte a lány a korábbi szavait.

- Ja, az – Harry megvonta a vállát, aztán elmosolyodott. Ha nem bízhatsz a legjobb barátaidban, akkor senkiben sem bízhatsz. – Nos, lehet, hogy nem kellene elmondanom, de…

Most már Ron is kíváncsian meredt rá.

- A Főnix Rendjéről beszéltem.

- Akkor ezek szerint, a papád is benne van? – füttyentett Ron.

- Igen.

- Mi ez a Rend igazából? Mit csinálnak? Kik vannak benne?

- Ron! – Hermione megragadta a fiú karját, mielőtt tovább folytathatta volna. – Harry-nek igaza van! Erről tényleg nem szabad beszélnie!

Ron dühösen felmordult.

- Tudod, Hermione, néha igazán ünneprontó tudsz lenni!

- Te pedig Ron, néha igazán… - de aztán valami elterelte a figyelmét. – Nézzétek!

- Mit? – kérdezte Ron.

Aztán Harryvel együtt arra fordult, amerre a lány mutatott, vagyis egyenesen a birtok főbejárata felé. Először Harry nem látott semmit, és hunyorognia kellett, hogy egy kicsit hozzászokjon a félhomályhoz. Egy fél pillanattal később azonban észrevette…

Egy nagy termetű, fekete kutya sántikált keresztül a kapun.

- Gyertek! – kiáltott Hermione. – Segítenünk kell neki!

- Hermione, várj! – de Harry már csak a levegőnek beszélt, mert a lány már el is viharzott, mellette Ron dühösen morgott, és nyílván ugyanaz jutott eszébe, mint Harrynek.

- Bolond lány, lehet, hogy nem is igazi kutya! Gyere vissza!

De Hermione nem figyelt rájuk, így nem tehettek mást, mint hogy követik. A szeme sarkából, Harry észrevette, hogy Piton is feléjük néz, és aztán ő is futni kezdett a kutya irányába. Mivel azonban a diákok közelebb voltak, előbb oda is értek. A fiúk épp akkor érték utol Hermionét, amikor az döbbenten lefékezett, és Harry már előre félt mit fognak látni. A kutyára pillantott. Az tett még egy botladozó lépést, aztán átváltozott egy emberré.

Az ember pedig összeesett.

Magas férfi lehetett, de így, hogy a földön feküdt, ezt elég nehéz volt megbecsülni. Hosszú fekete haja csomókba ragadt, és rettenetesen piszkos volt. A bőre kísértetiesen fehér volt, legalábbis ott, ahol nem borították zúzódások. Ahogy jobban megnézte, Harry azt is észrevette, hogy a hajába nem csak kosz, hanem jó adag vér is ragadt, és az arca jobb oldalát is teljesen beborította az alvadt vér. A talár, amit viselt, rongyokban lógott, és a lukakon látszott, hogy a testét is zúzódások, és nyílt, vagy félig begyógyult sebek borítják. A jobb karja természetellenes pózba volt csavarodva, és…

- Úristen... – a suttogás Harry jobbjáról hallatszott. Piton volt az, aki majdnem olyan sápadt volt, mint a földön fekvő férfi, akinek most a szemei felpattantak, és reszelős, alig érthető hangon motyogott:

- Dumbledore…James…

Aztán megremegett, és visszazuhant a földre, ájultan. Néhány hosszú pillanatig a gyerekek, és legkevésbé kedvelt tanáruk csak bámulták az idegent, aztán Piton akcióba lendült. Megragadta Hermione vállát:

- Granger, értesítse az igazgató urat! A jelszó Procopius!

Hermione nekiiramodott, mint a villám, de közben Piton már az ismeretlen varázsló mellett térdelt. Ellenőrizte a pulzusát, Harry pedig közelebb hajolt, mert csak így láthatta, hogy a férfi lélegzik-e még egyáltalán, ezért hallhatta meg azt is, mit motyog Piton az orra alatt:

- Ez lehetetlen…

De a bájitaltan-tanár már talpon is volt, a pálcája a kezében.

- Transferocorpus – megjelent egy hordágy, és egy legyintéssel ráemelte a sebesültet. Hátranézett a válla felett. – Weasley, siessen a gyengélkedőre, és készítse fel, Madam Pompfrey-t.

Máskor Ron talán vitatkozott volna, de most szó nélkül engedelmeskedett. Harry-nek nem volt más dolga, mint figyelni. Minél többet látott belőle, annál siralmasabbnak tűnt a titokzatos varázsló állapota. Az arcát eltorzította a fájdalom, a szakadt ruha, amit viselt, tele volt hátborzongató, vörösesbarna foltokkal, amik – ezt Harry biztosra vette – vértől származtak. A csuklói annyira sebesek voltak, hogy szinte a csont is kilátszott, és a nyaka is tele volt baljós foltokkal. De aztán elindultak, és Harrynek szinte futnia kellett, hogy tartani tudja a tempót, Piton hosszú lépteivel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione rekordidő alatt tette meg az utat az igazgatói irodáig, és hálát adott az égnek, hogy egyszerre odatalált, hiszen korábban még csak egyszer járt itt. Lihegve ért oda, elmondta a jelszót, de nem történt semmi. Életében először, késztetést érzett, hogy káromkodjon. Nincs erre ideje!

- Procopius, gyerünk már! Pro-co-pi-us! – és a vízköpő végre megmozdult. – Siess már!

Bárcsak a roxforti igazgatók valami gyorsabb módot találtak volna, az irodájuk megközelítésére. Igaz, hogy nagyon méltóságteljes volt, de könyörgöm, mihez kezdenek, ha sietnek valahová. Felugrott a lépcsőre, ami lassan eljuttatta az ajtóhoz. Berontott, és rögtön kiabálni kezdett.

- Lupin professzor! Lupin professzor! – kétségbeesetten nézett körül. – Ó, ugye itt van? Lupin professzor!

- Mi az Hermione?

Felnézett, és meglátta az igazgatót, aki a lépcsőkorlátra támaszkodva, meglepett arccal nézett le rá. Egyszerű munkaköpenyt viselt, nyílván nem számított már látogatóra, és Hermione abban is biztos volt, hogy nem mindennap száguldottak be üvöltöző, fél-őrült diákok az irodájába.

- Kérem, uram, velem kell jönnie! Piton professzor várja…

Lupin erre már el is indult, és menetközben kérdezte:

- Mi történt?

- Egy kutya – egy animágus, jött a kapun keresztül, aztán összeesett. Úgy néz ki, mint aki már alig él… - a szavak egy levegővel jöttek ki. – Tanár úr, velem kell jönnie. Piton professzor a gyengélkedőre vitte…

De Lupin megállt, és hullasápadt lett. Egy pillanatra úgy tűnt, meg sem tud szólalni, és amikor végre megszólalt, csak elfojtott suttogás jött ki.

- Egy kutya?

- Igen – Hermione próbált nem türelmetlenkedni, de tudta, hogy ez nem sikerült.

- Milyen fajta? – kérdezte remegő hangon az igazgató, olyan erősen szorította a korlátot, hogy az ujjai teljesen elfehéredtek.

Hermione grimaszolt – mi a fenét számít, hogy milyen fajta?

- Nem tudom, nagy és fekete…de mit számít ez?

- Mint egy új-funladni?

- Azt hiszem…

Hirtelen Lupin újra mozgásba lendült, sőt mi több, rohanni kezdett. Egy ugrással megtette a maradék lépcsőfokokat, szinte feltépte az ajtót, és Hermione most látta, hogy igenis gyorsan is le lehet jutni a vízköpőhöz. A folyosón aztán, az igazgató elszáguldott egy csomó ámuló diák mellett, Hermione pedig teljes erejéből futott, de így sem tudott lépést tartani a tanárával. Ahogy egyre jobban közeledtek a gyengélkedő felé, egyre nőtt köztük a távolság, a végén már csak messziről látta a hátát.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amikor odaértek a gyengélkedőre, Harry szemtanúja lehetett, ahogy Madam Pompfrey majdnem szívrohamot kap, pedig Ron előre figyelmeztette. Ennek ellenére a gyógyító rögtön átvette a parancsnokságot.

- Tegye le oda! – intett az egyik közeli ágy felé.

Piton engedelmeskedett, Harry pedig csak próbált nem útban lenni. Pompfrey rögtön a beteg fölé hajolt, ellenőrizte a pulzust és szilárd hangon kezdte mondani a vizsgálati varázsigéket. Az eredmények azonban láthatólag még jobban elkedvetlenítették.

- Mi történt vele? – kérdezte.

- Nem tudom, de van egy tippem, és az nem kellemes – válaszolt Piton, miközben eltüntette a hordágyat.

- És, mi lenne az? – a javasasszony közben magához intett egy fiolákkal teli tálcát.

- Voldemort.

Piton kivette a folyadékot a javasasszony kezéből, az arca sötét volt.

- Ne használjon olyan bájitalt, amit én készítettem!

- Micsoda?

- Csak bízzon bennem!

Pompfrey-t láthatóan nem elégítette ki a válasz, de azért visszatette az üveget, és egy másikat választott.

- Ki ez? – kérdezte.

- Nem vagyok biztos benne – Piton lepillantott az ágyon fekvő férfira, aki néhányszor összerándult – ébredezett.

- Találgasson! – Pompfrey hangja keményebb volt, mint amilyennek Harry valaha is hallotta.

- Ha igazam van, egy halott ember – válaszolt Piton, megkerülte az ágyat, és újra elővette a pálcáját. – De most nincs idő magyarázkodni…

Hirtelen zaj hallatszott, az ajtó felpattant, és Remus Lupin viharzott be rajta, de mihelyt belépett, lemerevedett, és döbbenten meredt az ágyra. A következő pillanatban, Hermione is megjelent mögötte, lihegett és a haja össze-vissza állt a nagy rohanástól.

- Sirius!

Az idegen szemei megrebbentek, de nem nyíltak ki. Harry hallotta, hogy Piton bekapja a levegőt meglepetésében, és látta, hogy rögtön ellép a felettese útjából, hogy Remus odaléphessen az ágyhoz. Mindkét tanár olyan sápadt volt mint a fal, de míg Piton arcáról semmit nem lehetett leolvasni, addig Remus szinte remegett a felindulástól, a szemei az idegen arcára tapadtak…

- Sirius? – suttogta. Remegő kézzel megérintette a véres arcot, úgy nézett ki, mint aki menten összeesik. – Tapmancs?

A férfi erre végre, fáradtan kinyitotta a szemét.

- Remus…? – a bal keze egy kicsit megmozdult, és Lupin rögtön megragadta.

- Istenem…Sirius… - Lupin láthatóan könnyekkel küzdött, amikor leült az ágy szélére. – Azt hittük, meghaltál…

- Majdnem… - Sirius köhögött, és akadozva lélegzett.

- Mi történt?

- Voldemort – megrázkódott, és az arca összerándult a fájdalomtól, mire Pompfrey rögtön közelebb akart menni, de Piton egy fejrázással megállította. A beteg megint köhögött, és Harry úgy látta, hogy vér jelent meg a szája szélén.

- Beszélnem…kell…Dumbledore-ral…

Remus nem kérdezett semmit, csak felnézett Pitonra, aki feszülten bólintott.

- Megyek – és már ki is ment a teremből, miközben a sebesült tovább suttogott.

- Ne szólj Jamesnek…

- Mi?

Ugyanez a kérdés visszhangzott Harry agyában is. Lehet, hogy ez az ember tényleg az apja régi barátja, Sirius Black? Harry abban a tudatban nőtt fel, hogy a keresztapja, akire szinte nem is emlékezett, meghalt, hogy őket megvédje. De mi van, ha mégsem? Mi van, ha ez tényleg ő? De közben a csontvázszerű alak válaszolt Remusnak.

- Még ne… - a hangja remegett. – Ígérd meg…

- De miért?

- Nem bízom magamban…

- Megígérem – válaszolt halkan Remus, és az érzelmek olyan gyorsan kavarogtak az arcán, hogy az Harry számára követhetetlen volt.

- Kösz… - Sirius szemei megint lecsukódtak.

Egy pillanattal később Madam Pompfrey mozgásba lendült, és Harry tudta mi következik.

- Kifelé mindenki!

- Én maradok, Poppy – mondta Remus.

A hangja halk volt, de ezt a visszafogottságot csak kevesen hitték gyengeségnek. Pompfrey furcsa pillantást vetett rá, de nyílván elég sokszor találkozott már ezzel az önfejűséggel, és nem vitatkozott. Sirius megint köhögött, és ezúttal egyértelműen vért köhögött fel.

- Nem kell itt maradnod… - suttogta.

Az igazgató lenézett rá, és szomorúan mosolygott.

- Mondjuk, hogy törlesztek. Hacsak nem akarod, hogy elmenjek…

- Ne! – valami fájdalmas villant meg a szemeiben. – Ne menj!

- Rendben – megszorította a barátja kezét. – Nem vagy egyedül, Sirius!

- Tudom… csak már olyan régóta…

De Harry többet nem hallott, mert a gyógyító figyelme újra rájuk irányult.

- Ki innen! – és már terelgette is őket kifelé. Tudták, hogy nincs semmi esélyük. – És csukjátok be magatok mögött az ajtót!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius szorítása a kezén egyszerre volt erős és gyenge. A szemei elmondtak mindent, amit a szavai nem: olyan elkínzottak voltak, amilyet Remus még soha nem látott. Sirius csak annyit mondott: Voldemort – amit nem kellett mondania az volt: tíz év. Tíz évvel ezelőtt fogták el – vagy ha jobban belegondol, több is volt annál. Február másodika volt, ami azt jelentette, hogy tíz év és négy hónap telt el…de az igazgatónak nem volt ideje, hogy részleteket kérdezzen, és egyelőre nem is nagyon akart.

Amikor Pompfrey felemelte a pálcáját, Sirius egész teste megfeszült.

- Sirius?

Valami öreg és fájdalmas kifejezés futott át a barátja arcán.

- Bocs… - mondta halkan. – Megszokás…

A hangja rekedt volt, és egy pillanatig Remus elgondolkodott, vajon miért, de aztán rájött, milyen hülyeség lenne ezt megkérdezni. Valószínűleg az üvöltéstől. Mit gondolsz, hogy szedte össze ezt a sok sérülést? Ez nem a szökés közben történt, hanem a kínzások okozták…

És azt sem tudta, mit mondhatna erre a megszokás dologra. Csak annyit tehetett, hogy megszorította Sirius kezét, és ott volt mellette. Tíz évig egyedül volt, nem csoda, hogy összerándul, ha ráemelnek egy pálcát.

Közben észrevette, hogy Poppy grimaszol.

- Mi az, Poppy?

- Valami nem stimmel – összeráncolta a homlokát a nagy koncentrálásban. – A diagnózis…furcsa.

- Hogyhogy?

Remus torkát összeszorította az aggodalom. Egy pillanatra eszébe jutott, hogy ez talán mégsem Sirius, de aztán gyorsan elvetette. Egy ember alakját fel lehet venni, de egy kézen meg tudta számolni azokat, akik tudnak Tapmancsról, és még, ha meg is tudták, az animágus alakot nem tudta volna senki sem utánozni. Valami más bajnak kell lennie.

Sirius közben egyre jobban remegett, és Remus erős fájdalmat érzett rajta.

- Ha a varázsigék pontosak, nem lehetett képes járni!

- Nincs velük semmi baj… - suttogta a beteg.

_Szinte nem is akarom tudni, mit mutatnak azok a varázsigék! _– gondolta Remus.

- Mit segíthetek?

- Nem sokat – a javasasszony aggodalmasan beharapta az alsó ajkát. – Először a belső sérülésekkel kell foglalkoznom… Tudja, Sirius, ez nem lesz könnyű…

- Azt gondoltam…

Remust elkeserítette, milyen beletörődő a hangja. Milyen régóta lehetett már úton? Honnan jöhetett? Pokoli lehetett az útja, különösen, ha – ahogy azt Remus feltételezte – az Azkabanból jött. De erre ráérnek később is – most segítenie kell valahogy Siriusnak. Ülő helyzetbe segítette a barátját, és hátulról átkarolta. Sirius először megfeszült, de aztán engedte, hogy segítsen és érezte, hogy kicsit erősebben szorítja a kezét.

- Nem vagy egyedül! – suttogta, Sirius pedig bólintott.

Remus sejtette, hogy a barátjának minden támogatásra szüksége lesz, és igaza is lett. Amikor Poppy munkába lendült, Sirius egyre jobban remegett. A mágikus orvoslás fejlett tudomány, de Remus tudta, hogy ennek ellenére bizonyos dolgok időigényesek és fájdalmasak. Tíz perc után majdnem rákiabált a javasasszonyra, hogy miért nem ad valami fájdalomcsillapítót, de aztán rájött, mi az oka. Sirius csak úgy bűzlött a különböző bájitaloktól, annyira, hogy még Remus érzékeny szaglása sem tudta megkülönböztetni őket.

Az ok, amiért Poppy azt hitte, a diagnózis rossz, az volt, hogy Sirius tényleg nem lehetett volna képes járni – ha nem vesszük figyelembe animágus alakját, és veleszületett makacsságát. A jobb lába teljesen kifacsarodott pózban volt, és egy szakadás a nadrágján felfedte, hogy térde, és a lábszára csupa vér, és deformált. A jobb válla szintén határozottan töröttnek tűnt, az pedig, hogy a jobb karja is el volt törve meg sem lepte Remust. Voldemort a régi iskolához tartozott, és hitte, hogy a pálcatartó kéz sérülése destabilizálja a varázslót.

Sirius hirtelen még erősebben megrándult, annyira, hogy majdnem leesett az ágyról. Remus próbálta úgy tartani, hogy elkerülje a törött vállat, de Sirius így is felnyögött, ami elárulta, hogy néhány bordája is törött. Remus utálta, hogy tehetetlen, de csak annyit telt tőle, hogy bocsánatok kért, és annyit mondott:

- Tarts ki!

Válaszul csak egy feszült bólintást kapott, de ez azt jelentette, hogy Sirius legalább hallja. Jó pár perccel később Poppy végzett a belső sérülésekkel – amiknek a számát Remus meg sem merte kérdezni – és a nyilvánvalóbb problémák felé fordult. Levágták a gusztustalan talárt (Remus megígérte magának, hogy amint teheti, elégeti a ruhadarabot), a javasasszony egy egész üveg sebtisztító kenőcsöt használt el a számtalan sérülésen, ami Sirius testét, különösen a hátát borította. Egyáltalán nem tetszett Remusnak, ahogy a barátja szinte minden egyes érintésre összerándul – de erre is ráérnek majd később.

Poppy sok időt töltött a csuklókkal, hiába használt egy véralvasztó bűbájt, mégis szorosan be kellett kötnie mindkettőt. Aztán sínbe tette Sirius lábát és karját, és megállapította, hogy a válla csak kificamodott, de nem tört el. Végül beadott egy nagy adag csontforrasztó bájitalt. Addigra – ahogy Remus észrevette – Sirius már alig bírta nyitva tartani a szemét, és folyamatosan reszketett.

- Sirius? – a barátja kicsit zavaros szemekkel nézett rá. – Mi a baj?

- Fáradt vagyok…

_És fáj, de még mindig nem akarod beismerni. _Agya egy része szinte el sem tudta hinni, hogy Sirius itt volt, hogy túlélte ezt a poklot…

- Pihenj! – mondta halkan, és a csomós haj egy részét félresöpörte Sirius arcából.

- Dumbledore…

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy hamarosan itt lesz. Addig pihenj.

- Inkább…nem – suttogta Sirius. A szemei megint nyitva voltak, és megint az, a meggyötört fény ült bennük, amit Remus korábban soha nem látott. Régen olyan boldog és vidám ember volt – még akkor is, amikor első kézből tapasztalta a háború borzalmait…

- Miért nem?

- A rémálmok…

- Azkabanban voltál? – nem akarta megkérdezni, de akaratlanul is kicsúszott a száján.

- Igen – összeszorította a szemét és megrázta a fejét, mintha valamit el akarna hessegetni magától.

- Sajnálom, hogy szóba hoztam.

Mit mondhatnál egy barátnak, aki legyőzte a halált, és épp most szabadult a pokolból? Nem voltak megfelelő szavak, de Sirius értette.

- Semmi baj – egy pillanatig csend volt, de aztán Sirius zavartan rá nézett. – Te miért vagy itt… a Roxfortban?

Remus csak bámult, de aztán leesett: Sirius tényleg nem tudhatja, hiszen tíz évet volt távol.

- Itt dolgozom.

- Tanítasz…? – Most valami régebbi fény csillant meg a barátja szemében, ami kivételesen nem volt sem sötét, sem fájdalmas.

- 1983 óta. Ami azt illeti, most én vagyok az igazgató.

Sirius összeráncolta a homlokát, láthatóan nehezére esett gondolkozni.

- Dumbledore hol van?

- Ő a mágiaügyi miniszter. McGalagony halála rákényszerítette, hogy itt hagyja az iskolát. Máshol volt rá szükség, így hát elment.

- Ó – csak ennyire futotta, és aztán egy ideig csak feküdt mozdulatlanul, mintha a sok információ még jobban elvette volna az erejét.

- Örülök, hogy itt voltál – mondta végül.

- Én is.

Aztán Sirius halványan elmosolyodott, bár kicsit erőltetettnek tűnt, és idegennek is a zúzódásokkal teli arcon.

- Köszönöm, Holdsáp. Mindent köszönök.

Remusnak vissza kellett nyelnie a gombócot, ami elszorította a torkát.

- Bármikor…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	20. Lemérve és átvizsgálva

**Tizenkilencedik fejezet: Lemérve és átvizsgálva**

Aki látta, Lily milyen szívélyesen mosolyogva fogadja, nem gondolta volna, hogy nem előre megbeszélt időpontra jött.

- Piton professzor! Örülök, hogy látom! A miniszter úr már várja.

Perselus udvariasan bólintott, és hagyta, hogy a nő kinyissa előtte az ajtót, és beinvitálja a miniszteri irodába. Sejtette, hogy a látszat ellenére Lilyt aggasztja a jelenléte, ráadásul a barátja mindig is könnyen értelmezte az emberek testbeszédét, az övé pedig igen nagy feszültséget árulhatott el.

Amint belépett, Albus Dumbledore felnézett az akta-halomból, amin dolgozott:

- Mi történt, Perselus?

- Silentium – sziszegte, miközben türelmetlenül intett a pálcájával, hogy senki ne hallhassa odakintről a mondanivalóját.

- Perselus? – Dumbledore most már kifejezetten aggodalmas arccal figyelte.

- Sirius Black életben van.

- Mi? – Albus felugrott. Piton ritkán látta az idős varázslót meglepődni, rémületet pedig szinte sosem tapasztalt nála, most azonban valami ahhoz nagyon közeli jelent meg az arcán, és mindez négy egyszerű szó hatására. – Biztos vagy benne?

- Eléggé. Remus az volt.

Albus gyorsan összeszedte magát:

- Mondd el, mi történt!

- Egy kutya jelent meg a birtokon – kezdte Perselus, és most először játszotta végig magában az eseményeket, és egyre furcsábbnak találta őket. De furcsaságokkal minden nap találkozott, bár az emberek azért nem mindennap támadtak fel halottaikból. Elismételte azt is, mi játszódott le Remus és Black között.

- Természetesen csak akkor lehet ő, ha animágus volt már, mielőtt elfogták – fejezte be. – És nem emlékszem, hogy benn lenne az évszázad nyolc animágusa között – akkor viszont illegálisnak kell lennie…

- Tudhattam volna – jegyezte meg Dumbledore elgondolkodva, egy félmosoly kíséretében.

- Mit?

- Peter nemrég regisztráltatta magát, James pedig regisztrálatlan animágus. Gondolhattam volna, de soha nem kérdeztem rá… - megrázta a fejét. – Hihetetlen! Biztos vagy benne?

- Nem tudtam – mondta Perselus komoly hangon. – Istenre esküszöm, Albus, nem tudtam!

A miniszter megkerülte az íróasztalát, és megszorította tanítványa vállát, a tekintete elárulta, hogy teljesen megérti a zavart ami a fiatalabb férfi lelkében dúl.

- Nem is erre céloztam, Perselus.

Bárki más megkérdezte volna, hogy lehet, hogy ő, az egyik vezető halálfaló, nem tudta, de Albus soha nem tett volna ilyet. Mindig megbízott benne, így tudta, hogy semmi, még a Black-kel szembeni legendás gyűlölete sem, hallgathatta volna el.

- Mit súgnak az ösztöneid? – kérdezte Dumbledore pillanatnyi szünet után.

- Amikor eljöttem, épp azt kérte Remustól, hogy ne szóljon Jamesnek – válaszolt, kicsit tétovázva. – Ez azt sugallja, hogy ő az. Senki más nem próbálná, még ennyi év után is védeni Pottert. És önnel akar beszélni. Azt hiszem, nem nagyon bízik saját magában.

- Ha ez igaz… - de nem fejezte be a gondolatot. – De mindegy! Induljunk a Roxfortba!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Harry, nézd! – Ron olyan erősen ragadta meg a karját, hogy már szinte fájt, de elérte a célját, mert rögtön arra fordult, amerre a barátja mutogatott. Két alak érkezett a kastélyba, a Nagyterem kandallóján keresztül, aztán gyorsan a kijárat felé siettek. Az első alak azonnal felismerhető volt, horgas orráról és zsíros hajáról, de a második sem volt ismeretlen. Tátott szájjal bámultak, hiszen nem mindennap látogatott a mágiaügyi miniszter az iskolába. Hirtelen az összes, teremben tartózkodó diák susmorogni kezdett.

- A gyengélkedő felé mennek – suttogta Hermione.

- Hát persze – válaszolt Ron. – Nem emlékszel? Az a férfi kérte, hogy hívják ide Dumbledore-t és még azt is mondta – várjunk csak! Harry, nem a te…

- Pszt! – sziszegte Harry, és aggodalmasan körülpillantott. Szerencsére senkinek nem tűnt fel a párbeszéd, de biztos, ami biztos maga után húzta a barátait az egyik távolabbi sarokba. Ron megértette a célzást, mert lehalkította a hangját.

- Azt mondta, ne mondják el James-nek! Nem apukádról beszélt?

- De, azt hiszem.

- De miért? – kérdezte Hermione. – És ki lehet az?

- Azt hiszem, Sirius Black – válaszolt Harry halkan. _De ez lehetetlen_.

- Ki? – kérdezett vissza Ron.

- A negyedik Tekergő, az apukám legjobb barátja – Harry mélyen felsóhajtott. – A keresztapám.

- De azt mondtad, hogy ő meghalt! – emlékezett vissza Hermione.

- Mindenki azt hitte – _És én még csak nem is emlékszem rá, de apa soha nem bocsátott meg magának a történteket. _Türelmetlenül abba az irányba pillantott, amerre Piton és Dumbledore eltűntek. Azt kívánta, bárcsak követhetné őket, bárcsak tudhatná. _Ha ez igaz, az a világot jelentené apának és anyának._

- Mi van, ha ez Tudjátokki egyik trükkje? – kérdezte Hermione.

- Lupin professzor elég biztosnak tűnt magában – jegyezte meg Ron.

- Azt hiszem, ezért van itt Dumbledore – vágott közbe Harry, és igyekezett nyugodtabbnak mutatkozni, mint amilyen valójában volt. Utálta a várakozást! Miért kellett Pompfrey-nak kitessékelnie őket a gyengélkedőről? Csak azért mert gyerekek? Ez még nem jelenti azt, hogy hülyék is! Miért kell a felnőtteknek mindig alábecsülniük őket?

Felsóhajtott. A sötétben tapogatózni meglehetősen szörnyű volt. Ha a sebesült tényleg a keresztapja, akkor azért csak megérdemli, hogy tudjon róla! Sirius Black tíz évvel ezelőtt megmentette a családját - nem tartoznak neki annyival, hogy most ők segítenek neki?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus a szeme sarkából észlelte, hogy Poppy ingerülten felkapja a fejét, amikor két újabb varázsló jelenik meg a gyengélkedőn. Perselus egyáltalán nem figyelt oda rá, Dumbledore pedig egy finom mosollyal azonnal megnyerte magának a javasasszonyt.

- Megbocsátana nekünk, Poppy? – kérdezte udvariasan a mágiaügyi miniszter.

A gyógyító vágott ugyan egy grimaszt, és olyan szúrós pillantást vetett rájuk, ami még Pitonnak is becsületére vált volna, de eleget tapasztalt már ahhoz, hogy ne vitatkozzon, különösen, amikor Remus is bólintott, távozásra bíztatva őt.

Sirius csak ekkor nyitotta ki a szemét: az elmúlt néhány percben, végre pihent egy kicsit, és Remus nem bánta volna ha a nyugalma egy kicsit tovább tarthat, még akkor is ha Sirius igazat mondott, és tényleg nem akart aludni. Amikor Dumbledore ránézett, Remus bólintott – szavak nélkül is megértette, mire kíváncsi a miniszter: igen, ez tényleg Sirius! Talán lehetetlennek tűnik, de tényleg ő az. Az öreg varázsló elmosolyodott, aztán az ágy mellé húzott egy széket, és leült.

- Hello, Sirius!

- Üdv – köszönt halkan a sebesült.

Az, hogy nem jött semmi frappáns válasz (pl. hogy „Gondolom, nem számított rá, hogy itt talál, vagy valami hasonló) többet mondott Sirius állapotáról, mint bármi más – elárulta, hogy még mindig rettenetesen gyenge és fájdalmai vannak, és hogy tíz év Voldemort fogságában mély sebeket hagyott, amiknek csak egy része fizikai.

- Perselus szerint beszélni akarsz velem.

Remus helyettese ott állt a miniszter mögött, és Siriust tanulmányozta. Fura módon, semmit nem lehetett látni rajta a régi gyűlöletből, bár Remus biztos volt benne, hogy idővel majd az is visszatér. Perselus megérezte, hogy őt figyeli, és felnézett rá, fájdalmas arckifejezéssel – hangtalanul mozgott a szája: Nem tudtam…

Remus halványan elmosolyodott, és bólintott, mire hihetetlen megkönnyebbülés ült ki a barátja arcára, aminek ő csak örülni tudott. Gyerekkorukban utálták egymást, de mára megtanult bízni Pitonban. Jobban ismerte annál, semhogy feltételezte volna, hogy hagyna Voldemort kezei között szenvedni bárkit is. Még Piton sem volt ennyire bosszúálló, még a legrosszabb napjain sem.

De a figyelme gyorsan visszafordult Sirius felé, aki közben válaszolt Dumbledore kérdésére.

- Voldemort megpróbálta rám erőltetni az Imperius átkot…többször is – valamiért Remus úgy vélte, a mondat második fele meglehetősen visszafogott kijelentés volt. – Küzdöttem ellene, de nem tudom sikerült-e… tudnom kell. Nem veszélyeztethetem a barátaimat…

- Gondolod, hogy sikerrel járt? – Dumbledore elgondolkodva ráncolta a homlokát.

- Nem tudom - Sirius már csak suttogott. – Tíz év után sok dolog van, amiben hiszek…de még több, amit nem tudok – tétovázott, és Dumbleodore-t figyelte. – Meg tudja mondani, hogy az átok alatt állok-e?

- A tény, hogy egyáltalán felmerült benned, sokat mond – válaszolt a miniszter, de Remus nem tudta nem észrevenni rajta a feszültség jeleit. Soha nem látta még Dumbledore-t ilyen zavartnak.

- De nem eleget… - fejezte be helyette Sirius.

- Te is tudod, hogy ez nagyon komplikált, még a legjobb körülmények között is.

_És fájdalmas is, gondolta Remus, de ezt senkinek nem akaródzott kimondani._

- Nem számít…

Olyan keményen mondta, hogy szinte nem is lehetett kihallani mögüle a fájdalmat. Külsőleg, Sirius szinte felismerhetetlen volt, de a szemében ülő elszántság mit sem változott. Remus érezte, belülről sem a régi, érezte, hogy szörnyen zavarodott és sebzett, de állta Dumbledore tekintetét, és a régi ellenállás ott csillogott a szemeiben. Majdnem belehalt, hogy megvédje a barátait, nem fogja veszélyeztetni őket azzal sem, hogy életben maradt.

- Nos, rendben – mondta végül Dumbledore és felemelte a pálcáját. – Reperimperium.

Az Imperius felfedő bűbáj nem volt új találmány. Technikailag, évszázadok óta létezett, nem sokkal az Imperius átok kifejlesztése után jelent meg – de ez sajnos nem jelentette azt, hogy működött is, pontosabban, a működtetés sok titka elveszett az elmúlt háromszáz évben. Szerencsére, az Unikornis csoport kutatásai felfedték a gyökereit, és bár nem tudták teljesen leküzdeni az összes problémát, legalább valamennyire használható volt – bár rengeteg energiát emésztett fel mindkét résztvevő oldalán. Tehát működött: jó, vagy inkább ideális körülmények között. Persze most semmiképp sem beszélhettek ideális körülményekről, de ezen nem lehetett segíteni. Remus tudta, hogy semmiképp nem tudnák Siriust lebeszélni a kísérletről. Ráadásul, a barátja jó okkal kérte Dumbledore-t: ha valaki, hát ő végre tudja hajtani a bűbájt. Nem sokan voltak képesek rá: tudomása szerint Dumbledore-on kívül eddig csak Lily és James jártak sikerrel, még Arabella sem boldogult, az ő saját próbálkozásai pedig még említésre sem voltak méltók.

Sirius arca többször összerándult, ahogy a bűbáj az elméjét kutatta, ami semmilyen körülmények között nem volt épp kellemesnek nevezhető.

Végül Dumbledore befejezte, és visszaült a helyére, Sirius pedig fáradtan visszaroskadt a párnára. A miniszter mély lélegzetet vett, mielőtt megszólalt volna, és Remus nem tudta megállapítani, hogy megkönnyebbült-e vagy sem.

- Akármilyen hihetetlen is, Sirius – mondta aztán, - teljesen tiszta vagy. Nem találok mást, csak a sikertelen átkok maradványait.

- Reménykedtem benne…

- Azt viszont nem értem, hogy ez hogy lehetséges – folytatta Dumbledore, de nem volt semmi számonkérés a hangjában. – Hogy állhattál ellen ennyi ideig, különösen az Azkabanban?

- Nem tudom – suttogta Sirius. – Én csak…azt hiszem, azért, mert volt valami, amibe kapaszkodhattam…a barátaim, akiket nem árulhattam el – tétovázott, és a tekintete egy kicsit elkalandozott, ahogy kereste a megfelelő szavakat. – Talán, ha valami mást akart volna,… de amikor feladta, hogy megtudja tőlem a titkot, csak ezt akarta. Fel akart használni a barátaim ellen, és ezt…nem tehettem…nem tudtam megtenni…

Remus megszorította a barátja kezét a teljes csendben. Amin Sirius átment, amit tett, és amiért tette, arra nem lehetett mit mondani. Eltelt egy hosszú perc, és ez alatt Remus csak bámult a barátjára és a régi szavak visszhangoztak a fejében: _Az igaz barátság örökké tart…és most minden helyreállt – a Tekergők tárasága újra teljes._

Dumbledore háta mögött, Piton hirtelen szitkozódni kezdett, és fájdalmas arccal a kezéhez kapott.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A sötét jegy égett, és Peter összerándult, mert tudta, hogy ez mit jelent. Az, hogy mindez az ő választása volt, nem sokat javított a helyzeten, de tudta, mit kell tennie. Az élet nem mindig volt kellemes, de ez van. És ő egész életében bolond volt, kivéve talán hét évet, úgyhogy most együtt kell élnie a következményekkel. Mély lélegzetet vett, aztán hoppanált, és a következő pillanatban már Azkaban szigetén volt.

Az általános nézet az volt, hogy az Azkaban nem csak feltérképezhetetlen, hanem nem is lehet oda hoppanálni. Sajnos, míg az első állítás igaz volt, a második nem – vagyis nem teljesen. Egyetlen pont volt, ahol lehetséges volt a hoppanálás, bár ez nem olyan hely volt, ahová egyetlen épelméjű varázsló vagy boszorkány is szeretett volna eljutni. De végül is a Sötét Nagyúr követőinek belső köre fenn volt tartva a beteg, ambiciózus vagy őrült embereknek. Peter nem ismert egyetlen halálfalót sem, aki ne tartozott volna bele valamelyik kategóriába, különösen, ha ezekhez még a hülyét is hozzáteszi…Hát, az pontosan jellemezné őt!

_Nem akarok itt lenni_, gondolta már vagy több ezredszer. Ez a lelkéből jövő kívánság volt, de már régen megtanulta, hogy kell figyelmen kívül hagyni a sustorgását. Muszáj volt, ha már egyszer Voldemortot szolgálta.

A kör egyre bővült körülötte, ahogy a halálfalók sorban megérkeztek. Bár valamennyien maszkot viseltek, Peter sokukat felismerte – közel sem volt olyan ostoba, mint amilyennek a társai hitték – bár a legtöbben nem is tudták, ki ő. Peter mindent megtett, hogy leplezze a félelmét. Nem várta, hogy ma éjjel gyűlés legyen, és a többiek viselkedéséből ítélve, mások sem számítottak rá. Voldemort szerette a legkülönösebb órákban magához hívni a híveit, ezzel is bizonyítva, hogy ő uruk és parancsolójuk, de azért volt a dolgoknak egyfajta menetrendjük. Ez a váratlan gyűlés azonban minden szempontból egyedi volt. A körben maradt üres helyek csak még jobban fokozták az aggodalmát.

Amikor Voldemort hívta őket, általában azok voltak az elsők, akik állandóan Azkabanban tartózkodtak. Most azonban a kulcspozíciók üresek voltak – a legfeltűnőbb, Lucius Malfoy hiánya volt, aki mindig a Sötét Nagyúr jobbján állt, és a Lestrange-oké, akik pedig a balján. Az, hogy Perselus Piton még nem érkezett meg, nem volt gyanús, mert ő mindig késett. Ahogy Mógus is, aki épp ebben a pillanatban érkezett meg Peter mellé. Peter rémülten összerándult, részben megszokásból, nagyrészt pedig azért, hogy a többiek azt higgyék, tényleg az, az ideges tökfilkó, akinek gondolják. Végül Piton is megérkezett, láthatóan dühösen, és kicsit kifulladva, de ebben nem volt semmi új. Most már csak Malfoy-ra, a Lestrange családra, és magára Voldemortra vártak. Ez különös volt: Malfoy mindig az elsők között érkezik, hogy ezzel is bizonyítsa elkötelezettségét a Sötét Nagyúr iránt. Vagy talán azért, hogy ellenőrizze a többieket, bár ezt a feladatot Piton is nagyon jól ellátja helyette. Peter vágott egy grimaszt az álarc alatt, amikor Pitonra nézett. Lehet, hogy halálfaló lett, de ez mit sem változtatott azon, hogy utálta Pitont. Kétlem, hogy Perselus elhinné, hogy én is tagja vagyok a körnek. Ahhoz képest, hogy mit gondolt rólam mindig is, és hogy mivé lettem… De nem akart tovább erre gondolni, mert ez mindig fájdalmas volt. Peter majdnem tizenkét éve volt halálfaló, és majdnem tizenegy éve gyűlölte magát a választásért. Akkor ez tűnt a helyes választásnak… de, mint általában, akkor is tévedett!

Visszatartotta a sóhajt, ami fenyegette. Sokan azt hitték volna, hogy büszke, hiszen ő volt Voldemort leghosszabb ideje működő kéme a Főnix Rendjében, de ő inkább csak szégyent érzett. A szégyent azonban valamennyire elnyomta a tudat, hogy nem volt számára kiút, így aztán csak ellavírozott, ahogy tudott. Szolgálta Voldemortot, másrészt viszont… mégsem. Évekkel ezelőtt, Dumbledore hívta, hogy legyen tagja a központi tanácsnak, de ő visszautasította. Talált valami mondvacsinált indokot, de valójában csak nem akart belátást adni Voldemortnak, Dumbledore titkaiba. Titkokat őrizgetni a Sötét Nagyúr elől nem volt könnyű játék (ahogy azt néhány héttel ezelőtt is megtapasztalhatta, amikor kiderült, hogy animágus), de segített egy kicsit megnyugtatni a lelkiismeretet.

Az utolsó négy tag végül együtt érkezett meg, viharos hangulatban. Azonban Peter csak egy pillanatig koncentrált Malfoy és a két Lestrange dühére, mert Voldemort arckifejezése ezt teljesen jelentéktelenné tette. Peternek minden erejére szüksége volt, hogy ne hátráljon egy lépést a parázsló düh elől – a mellette álló Mógus nem volt ilyen ügyes, de elég szerencsés volt és Voldemort nem vette észre a hibát. Más dolgok kötötték le a figyelmét.

- Hűséges halálfalóim – kezdte a Sötét Nagyúr és a hangja még a szokottnál is élesebb volt, vörös szemei pedig villámokat szórtak. – Nagyon fontos megbízatásom van a számotokra!

Erre elkezdődött a megszokott susogás a körben, amit a Nagyúr elvárt, hogy mindenki a szolgálatára áll, meg hogy mindent megtesznek, és hasonlók.

- Egy fogoly megszökött az Azkabanból – folytatta a Sötét Nagyúr.

Ezúttal a suttogás nem csak a megszokás eredménye volt, mint az előbb – ez a bejelentés tényleg mindenkit sokkolt. Ki lehet az? Kinek sikerülhetett ilyesmi?

- Azt akarom, hogy találjátok meg! – Voldemort hangja még a megszokottnál is keményebben csengett. – Azt akarom, hogy hozzátok vissza! Lehetőleg élve, de, ha nem megy, akkor holtan. Azonnal és minden áron! Ne okozzatok csalódást!

Ezt teljes csend követte, és Peter kíváncsian várta, vajon ki szólal majd meg, ki meri magára irányítani az őrjöngő Voldemort figyelmét. Végül Piton volt az, és Peter nem hitte volna, hogy a kérdésére adott válasz, felforgatja majd az egész életét.

- Bocsásson meg, Mester, de ki az, akit keresünk?

- Sirius Black.

Peter szíve ugrott egy hátraszaltót. Tíz évnyi megbánás és fájdalom csapott le rá egy pillanat alatt. Hirtelen, ami eddig számított, most lényegtelennek tűnt - csak állt a sok halálfaló között, és mintha befagyott volna az agya. _De hiszen meghalt! Én öltem meg! _De aztán hirtelen valami szokatlan nyugalom szállta meg.

Sirius életben van, és valahol odakinn – valahogy megszökött az Azkabanból – és hála istennek, Voldemortnak fogalma sincs az animágus-alakjáról. Ez legalább egy esélyt jelent számára…

A gyűlésnek vége szakadt, és Peter gyorsan menekülőre fogta, mielőtt még a Sötét Nagyúrnak eszébe juthat, hogy talán tudhat valami hasznosat. Azt még látta, hogy Piton Voldemort oldalán távozik. Szórakozottan dörzsölgette a karját, ahol a sötét jegy még mindig égett, és tapasztalatból tudta, hogy egy ideig ez az érzés nem is fog elhalványulni. A jegy maga pedig örökre megmarad – számára nem volt már kiút, túl késő volt, de a többiek… nekik még nem késő. Azért sodródott bele ebbe a helyzetbe, mert ő is tenni akart valamit. Valahogy segíteni akart a barátainak, akik mindig megvédték és mellette álltak – természetesen elrontotta. Aznap, amikor elfogadta a jegyet, azt az ígéretet kapta, hogy a barátai életben maradnak, és semmi bántódásuk nem esik. Alig egy évvel később Voldemort már James és Lily életére tört, és aztán Sirius…

Mély lélegzetet vett. Mennie kell. Mindegy mi vár, tudta már, hogy mit kell tennie, hogy hová kell mennie.

Erővel elhúzta a kezét a jegytől, és hoppanált.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	21. Igaz barátság

**Huszadik fejezet: Igaz barátság**

A hold fényesen ragyogott Godric's Hollow felett, amikor Peter megérkezett a feljáróra. Kényszerítette magát, hogy egy kicsit megnyugodjon, aztán felsétált a Potter ház bejárati ajtajáig. Eljött az idő.

A pálcájával előhívott egy kis ezüstszínű lemezt, és előreküldött rajta egy üzenetet. A fizikai akadályok nem jelentettek semmit az ilyen üzenetek számára, úgyhogy a kis lemez átröppent a zöld ajtón, és eltűnt a szeme elől. Most, hogy döntött, már egy kicsit jobban érezte magát. Nem tehette jóvá a múltat, de elkezdhette – legalább változtathat valamin. Odaért az ajtóhoz, és épp kopogni akart, amikor James megjelent.

- Peter? – kérdezte teljesen feleslegesen, és egy kicsit feljebb tolta a szemüveget az orrán. – Te meg mit keresel itt?

Peternek remegett a keze, de dühösen elhessegette a félelmeit.

- Beszélnem kell veled, James…

- Ilyenkor?

James általában sokáig dolgozott, de most nyílván már aludt, amit az is bizonyított, hogy csak egy kifakult pizsamanadrág volt rajta, és a haja szerteszét állt (ami persze nem jelentett olyan túl nagy különbséget a nappali frizurájához képest). Lily ekkor jelent meg a lépcső tetején, sokkal illedelmesebb kinézettel, mint a férje – ő egy köntöst is felkapott, míg James lejött ajtót nyitni.

- Igen – Peter igazából csak most fogta fel, hogy már hajnali egy is elmúlt. – Nagyon fontos.

- Akkor gyere be – mosolygott James egy kicsit aggodalmasan, hallva a feszültséget Peter hangjában.

Besétáltak a nappaliba, ahol már több ezerszer járt, de most szinte a hideg is kirázta tőle. Most minden megváltozik majd. Vagy az őszinte újrakezdés következik, vagy véget ér az, ami egész életében a legfontosabb volt számára… de meg kell tennie. Tartozott ezzel a Tekergőknek, és különösen annak, aki tíz évig szenvedett, és most megint esélye lehet az életre. _Olyan közel voltam, és nem vettem észre – _az elkeseredettség kiülhetett az arcára, mert James megkérdezte:

- Mi történt, Peter?

Felsóhajtott és leült a felkínált helyre.

- Ígérd meg, hogy végighallgatsz, mielőtt bármit is mondanál!

- Persze, végighallgatlak, de…

- Ígérd meg, kérlek!

Soha nem képzelte volna, hogy valami ilyen nehéz lehet, Lily és James egyre aggodalmasabb arccal figyelték. _Siriusért, emlékeztette magát. Tartozom neki ennyivel...mindannyiuknak… olyan sokat tettek értem, és én elárultam őket…_

- Megígérem – James mindig ilyen nemeslelkű volt, és mindig megbízott benne. Ígéretet tett, pedig nem is értette, miről van szó - tizenkét, aurorként töltött év sem változtatott ezen. Peter mindig szerette ezt benne, de most, csak még fájdalmasabbá tette a dolgot.

Mivel nem tudta, hogy is mondhatná el, egyszerűen felhúzta a talárja ujját, és felfedte a sötét jegyet.

Az egyetlen hang, Lily halk kiáltása volt, de ő érezte, ahogy a barátságuk meghal. Lassan kezdett beszélni:

- 1980 júniusában lettem halálfaló – nem tudott rájuk nézni, úgyhogy a padlót bámulta. – Akkor helyes megoldásnak tűnt… biztos voltam benne, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr győzni fog. Valahogy azt gondoltam… - _Úristen, milyen hülyén hangzik ez. – _Azt hittem, hogy így talán megvédhetem a barátaimat… hogy majd, ha eljön a vég, megmenthetem az életeteket, mert az ő oldalán állok…

- Nem sok időbe telt, hogy rájöjjek, mekkora ostobaság volt, de akkor már nem volt kiút. Nem tudtam, mit tegyek, hogy kihez fordulhatnék. Biztos voltam benne, hogy ha elmondom valakinek, az Azkabanban végzem, vagy még rosszabb… Nagyrészt kémkedtem, de mivel azt gondolták, ostoba vagyok, soha nem várták, hogy túl sokat mondjak. A legtöbb halálfaló nem is tudta ki vagyok, épp mivel kém voltam. Csak Malfoy és a Letrange-ék tudták….

Szünetet tartott. James még mindig nem szólalt meg.

- Nem akartam halálfaló lenni – suttogta. – Amikor Malfoy ajánlatot tett, azt mondta, hogy ezzel megmenthetlek titeket… - abbahagyta. Nem azért jött, hogy megbocsátásért könyörögjön, vagy hogy kimagyarázza magát. Akármi is történik vele, megérdemli. – De ez most nem számít.

- Hát mi számít? – James hangja fájdalmas volt, és mintha egy másik helyiségből jött volna.

- Sirius – felemelte a fejét, és kényszerítette magát, hogy James szemébe nézzen.

- Mi…?

- Ma egy gyűlésre hívtak, és Tu…. Voldemort bejelentette, hogy Sirius ott volt…az Azkabanban volt, és most _megszökött_. Él James, és valahol odakint van. Az összes halálfaló őt keresi, mert Voldemort minden áron vissza akarja vitetni! De életben van – a szavak még a saját fülének is idegenül hangzottak.

- Életben? – James olyan sápadt lett, mint a fal, és csak suttogott. – Sirius?

Lily megszorította a férje kezét, de amikor Peterre nézett, a szeme hideg volt.

- Voldemort tud az animágus-alakjáról, nem?

Peter megrázta fejét.

- Soha nem mondtam el neki – suttogta. – James… - Megvárta, hogy a barátja ránézzen, és csak akkor folytatta. – Megértem, ha meggyűlölsz, de egy valamit tudnod kell: soha nem akartam elárulni a barátaimat. Túl gyáva voltam ahhoz, hogy jóvátegyem a hibámat, de soha nem árultalak el, se Remust…még Siriust sem, akkor sem, amikor azt hittem, meghalt. Nem érdemeltem meg a bizalmat, de nem árultalak el, és nem is foglak, akármi is történjen.

El kellett fordítania a fejét, mert nem bírta állni James kifejezéstelen tekintetét.

- Azt kívánom, bárcsak ne kellett volna ez hozzá, hogy rájöjjek, ez nem mehet így tovább… de remélem, legalább segíthetek Siriusnak, mielőtt túl késő lenne.

Hosszú csend követte a szavait, aztán Lily annyit mondott:

- Most már egy csomó dolgot értek…

Nehezen tudta visszatartani a könnyeit, inkább megint a padlót bámulta.

- Peter – James hangja szilárd volt, de ő nem tudott megszólalni, csak nézett maga elé. _Hogy kérhetsz bocsánatot ekkora árulásért?_ Nem voltak megfelelő szavak, úgyhogy csak megrázta a fejét.

- Én…

- Féregfark! – hirtelen ott állt előtte, megragadta a vállát, és Peter felnézett, mert valami olyasmit hallott a hangjában, amire nem számított. – Hiszek neked. És megbízom benned, ha azt mondod, hogy végeztél Voldemorttal.

- Végeztem – suttogta, remegő hangon. _De még mennyire. _Ha másban nem is, ebben teljesen biztos volt.

- Tudom, hogy soha nem árulnál el minket. Még mindig a barátom vagy, Peter, és melletted állok.

Peter csak nézett, de aztán James felhúzta, és megölelte. Egy pillanatnyi habozás után ő is viszonozta az ölelést, és most már engedte, hogy a könnyei szabadon folyjanak. Lehet, hogy James nem értette meg teljesen, de megbocsátott. Nem gyűlölte… Peter ugyan fel sem tudta fogni, ez hogy lehetséges, és nem tudta, ő maga, hogy tudja majd nem gyűlölni magát.

- Nem tudom, hogy köszönjem meg…- kezdte, de James elhúzódott.

- Csak segíts megtalálni Siriust – mondta halkan, és megszorította a vállát. – Tudom, hogy Remus is egyetért majd. Csak találjuk meg Siriust!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sötétség és fájdalom.

Semmi más nem létezett számára. Talán napok is elteltek már azóta, hogy felfedték – de lehet, hogy hetek. Vagy hónapok? Ezt azért nem gondolta volna, de Bill mostanában nem sokat gondolkodott. Elmerült a fájdalomban, és remegett, amikor a dementorok közelebb jöttek, de most nem léptek be a cellájába. Az agya egy része küzdött az értelmetlen félelem ellen, de már nem volt ennek sem értelme. Ha érte jöttek, az mindig egyet jelentett a kínzással – és már számon sem tudta tartani, ez hányszor történt meg.

A lelke egy része, mégis ellenállt – valahol mélyen, ahol a két Lestrange nem férhetett hozzá. Elárulták, ezt tudta, de hogy ez hogy történhetett, arról fogalma sem volt. Nem lehetett véletlen, mert Voldemort pontosan tudta, mit kell keresnie, és hol.

De fárasztó volt ezen tépelődni, úgyhogy inkább csak feküdt, összegömbölyödve a cella sarkában. Agyának az a része, amelyik még működött, csodálta, hogy lehet még mindig életben – nem tudott eleget ahhoz, hogy hasznos lehetett volna, ezt még siralmas állapota ellenére is felfogta. Miért tartották életben? Miért vallatták még mindig? Akartak valamit, bár most már ebben sem volt biztos. Talán nem volt semmi ok, csak az, hogy Lestrange-ék kiélhessék valakin a dühüket.

És most nagyondühösek voltak, szinte őrjöngtek, valami miatt, aminek semmi köze nem volt az ő személyéhez. Néhány órával azután, hogy Voldemort megtalálta a pálcáját és a zsupszkulcsot, Bill dühödt hangokat hallott, és a börtönben valami nagy felfordulás volt.

Valami nem stimmelt. A gondolatai megint a saját helyzete körül forogtak. Voldemort tudta. Valaki elárulta – de ki? Olyan kevesen tudtak a tervről. James persze, és Dumbledore, de őket ki vádolhatná árulással? Ugyanez igaz Mrs. Figgre is. Ki lehetett még? Talán a Főnix Rendjének belső tanácsából is tudták még, de azok az emberek biztos nem…

A hideg végigsöpört rajta. A dementorok közeledtek, és tudta, hogy megint érte jönnek. Remegett, és próbált koncentrálni, de a gondolatai már el is tűntek, minden mással együtt, és csak a fájdalom maradt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Poppy álommentes-altatója sokat segített, ez egyértelműen látszott. Sirius most egész békésen aludt, éseltekintve attól, mennyire sovány, meg a hatalmas lilás színű zúzódástól az arcán, majdnem olyan volt, mint régen. Remus egy pillanatra fel tudta idézni a vidám mosolyát, vagy azt az ártatlan arckifejezést, amivel ki tudta jelenteni bármiről, hogy „nem az ő hibája". Remus mindig is hajlamos volt elmerülni a múltban, de évek óta most először, a jövő sem tűnt olyan borúsnak.

- Aludnod kellene – szólalt meg Poppy halkan a háta mögül.

- Majd később.

- Már el is felejtettem, mennyi gondot tudtatok okozni- mondta a gyógyító gyengéden. – Soha nem tudtam rávenni őket, hogy itt hagyjanak téged…

- Erről szól a barátság – mondta Remus.

Ilyenkor szó sem lehetett alvásról. Az agya túlságosan tele volt, még mindig nehéz volt felfogni a tényt, hogy tényleg Sirius fekszik itt, hogy életben van. Mint általában, a benne élő farkas, csak tovább rontott a dolgon: szeretett volna üvölteni, és rohanni. A Tekergők mindig is a farkas falkatársai voltak, és most újra együtt voltak - Tapmancs visszatért.

Poppy keze a vállán landolt, és az igazgató elmosolyodott. Volt egy része, ami mindig az, a rémült, tizenegy éves kisfiú maradt, aki véletlenül vérfarkas lett, és kétségbeesetten vágyik a megértésre és szeretetre, amit csak a javasasszony adott meg neki. Az egész személyzetből Poppy Pompfrey-val beszélt a legkevesebbet, mégis egy titokzatos módon, ő állt hozzá a legközelebb. Nem kellett sokat beszélniük, mert ő mindent értett. Most is mosolygott még egyet, aztán távozott, magára hagyva Remust a barátjával.

Remus az órára pillantott, és meglepetten látta, hogy már négy óra van. Reggel az lesz az első dolga, hogy értesíti Jamest és Petert. Dumbledore megerősítette, hogy Siriusszal minden rendben, hogy nem áll az Imperius átok alatt, és ez azt jelentette, hogy nem kell félnie semmitől, végre minden jóra fordulhat. Remus hirtelen sokkal fiatalabbnak érezte magát – évek óta harcolt a két legjobb barátja oldalán, de soha nem felejtette el az elvesztett harmadikat.

Most már csak azt kellett kivárnia, hogy Sirius felébredjen, és megoszthassa a hírt a többiekkel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A hajnali órákat azzal töltötték, hogy megkeresték az összes lehetséges útvonalat, ami az Azkabanból indult, és azon tanakodtak, hol lehet most Sirius. Sajnos a lehetőségek száma végtelen volt. James időnként elgondolkodott azon, Lily és ő milyen könnyedén megbíztak egy árulóban. Ami igazán meglepte, az volt, hogy nem is igazán érdekelte. Lehet, hogy csak túlságosan lefoglalta a tény, hogy Sirius életben van, vagy azért volt, mert Peterről volt szó, nem tudta. Amikor Peter beszélt, hallotta a hangjában a fájdalmat. Talán már korábban észre kellett volna vennie a jeleket, és most, hogy jobban belegondolt, azok a jelek tényleg látszottak. Ő maga soha nem választotta volna ezt az utat, de megértette az okokat…a Dumbledore előtti sötét időkben, bárkit könnyen át lehetett csábítani Voldemort oldalára.

Azt kívánta, bárcsak Féregfark korábban rájött volna, hogy van kiút, és hogy a barátai nem gyűlölnék. _De most belátta, és ez a lényeg_, emlékeztette magát aztán. A térképek fölé hajolva beszélgettek, és látta rajta, hogy lassan megérti, és emlékezik.

Mióta felnőttek, mióta elhagyták a Roxfortot, sok minden megváltozott. Most is közel álltak egymáshoz, de nem annyira, mint régen – James állandóan a minisztériumban volt, Remus a Roxfortban, és elfelejtették, hogy Peternek milyen nagy szüksége van rájuk. Valamennyire, mondta korábban James, ez az egész az ő hibájuk is volt. És tisztelte a bátorságot, ami ahhoz kellett, hogy Peter idejöjjön.

Reggel hatkor egy kandalló-hívás szakította félbe a munkájukat. Lily fogadta a hívást, mert se James, se Peter nem akart elmozdulni a konyhaasztal mellől, amit teljesen beterítettek a térképek és a jegyzetek – de aztán Lily kikiabált nekik.

- James! Gyere be!

- Rögtön visszajövök – mondta James Peternek, miközben kisietett.

Meglepve látta meg, Remus arcát a tűzben.

- Holdsáp?

- Ülj le, James – mondta rögtön Remus. A szeme fáradtnak tűnt, de valami olyan tűz csillogott benne, amit James nem tudott hová tenni, talán mert túl fáradt volt, az egész éjszakai ébrenlét után. – Nem fogod elhinni, de Sirius életben van.

_Biztos Piton szólt neki._

- Tudom – mondta. – Peter mondta.

- Mi? – valami sötét suhant át Remus arcán. – Peter ott van?

- Igen. Ő…

- Peter halálfaló – Remus hangja kemény volt, szinte félelmetes.

- Tudom. De _te _honnan jöttél rá?

- Sirius itt van, James.

- Tessék?

A szíve nagyot ugrott a mellkasában. Ha Sirius a Roxfortban van, az azt jelenti, hogy biztonságban van! Hogy tehette meg a hosszú utat az iskoláig, azt fel sem tudta fogni, de nem is számított. Hallotta a csodálkozó hangokat az ajtó felől, hátranézett, és látta, hogy Peter is ott áll Lily mellett.

- Tudja, ugye? – kérdezte Peter.

Remus kicsit gyanakodva nézett rá, de aztán bólintott.

- Peter velünk van – mondta gyorsan James. – Idejött, hogy elmondja, és korábban nem tudott róla. Most Voldemort minden halálfalója Siriusra vadászik.

- Ez nem meglepő – mondta Remus, de a szemét le nem vette volna Peterről, aki ugyan egy kicsit zavartnak tűnt, de állta a tekintetét. Aztán végül, Remus bólintott. – Rendben.

- Hogy van? – kérdezett közbe Lily.

- Borzalmasan. Pokolian néz ki, de Poppy szerint rendbe fog jönni. Dumbledore is járt már itt, és megállapította, hogy tiszta.

Jamesnek egy pillanatra eszébe jutott, vajon, hogy szabadulhatott ki valaki Voldemorttól, anélkül hogy egy főbenjáró átok alatt legyen (vagy, ami azt illeti, inkább tíz alatt), de aztán könnyen elfogadta a tényt. Sirius esetében, ezt már régen megtanulta, semmi sem lehetetlen. De volt más veszély is, nem csak a nyilvánvaló átkok vagy a fizikai sérülések.

- De, hogy _érzi _magát?

- Elgyötört – Remus tétovázott. – Sokat bujkált. De ennél többet nem nagyon tudok. Nem régóta van itt, és próbáltuk elérni, hogy pihenjen. Korábban is szóltam volna, de Sirius nem hagyta…

- Miért?

Remus szomorúan nézett rá.

- Félt, hogy az Imperius alatt áll. Szerintem, velem sem akart volna beszélni, de megjelentem, mielőtt tiltakozhatott volna.

- Ó – olyan sok mindent szeretett volna még kérdezni, de tétovázott, és először életében, nem nagyon találta a szavakat.

- Ágas! Jössz a Roxfortba, vagy itt beszélgetünk még egy hétig? – kérdezte hirtelen Remus, aztán Peter felé fordult. – Szerintem, jobb, ha te is jössz. Nem tudom, mit fog mondani, de itt kéne lenned.

- Rendben – válaszolt halkan Peter, miközben James már felállt és maga után húzta a feleségét. Ő ugyan nem tartozott a Tekergők közé, de ez ugyanannyira az ő pillanata is volt.

- Azonnal ott vagyunk…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	22. Testvérek

**Huszonegyedik fejezet: Testvérek**

James Potter soha életében nem félt még ennyire. Szembenézett a fekete mágiával, halálfalókkal, vagy magával a Sötét Nagyúrral is, és meg sem rezzent, de az, hogy ennyi év után újra találkozzon a legjobb barátjával, halálra rémítette. Érezte, hogy a kezei remegnek. Ingadozott az izgalom és az elkeseredés között: szeretett volna ugrálni örömében, és szeretett volna Voldemort arcába nevetni – másrészt viszont teljesen bizonytalan volt, hogy mit is fog majd mondani. Hiszen tíz évvel ezelőtt gyakorlatilag a halálba küldte Siriust. Ő kérte meg, hogy legyen a titokgazdájuk, és ezzel elindította az események láncolatát. Az ő hibája volt, de a barátja szenvedett miatta tíz évig.

Peter, Remus, Lily és ő együtt sétáltak végig a Roxfort kihalt folyosóin. Még mindig csak hét óra felé járt, és eddig sikerült elkerülniük, hogy összetalálkozzanak a diákokkal. A jelenlétük - főleg, ha ezt összeadják Dumbledore tegnap esti látogatásával - több, mint gyanús lenne, és biztosan elindítana néhány pletykát, de James most nem is gondolt erre. Egyrészt szeretett volna minél gyorsabban odaérni a gyengélkedőre, másrészt viszont azt kívánta, bárcsak örökké tartana az útjuk. Nem tudta, mit csináljon, vagy mit mondjon majd, ha ott lesz.

Sokkal könnyebb lett volna elfutni.

Miközben haladtak, Remus elmondta Sirius érkezésének a történetét, és James elmosolyodott, amikor hallotta, hogy Harry és barátai találták meg. Meg persze Perselus – ez biztos megrázta Pitont, de hát ez néha nem ártott neki… Aztán bekanyarodtak a gyengélkedő folyosójára, és minden szórakoztató gondolat eltűnt az agyából. Remusnak kétszer kellett megszólítania, hogy felfigyeljen rá.

- Menj, és beszélj vele – mondta. – Nem lesz dühös rád…

- Honnan tudod?

Remus tanácstalan arckifejezése elárulta, hogy nem tudja, de már oda is értek az ajtóhoz, és Remus nem hagyott neki lehetőséget arra, hogy vitatkozzon. Figyelmeztetés nélkül kitárta előtte az ajtót, és nemes egyszerűséggel belökte rajta.

Próbálta egy mély levegővétellel megnyugtatni magát, de ez nem olyan volt, mint egy auror-bevetés. Körbepillantva látta, hogy csak Madam Pomfrey van a teremben – ezek szerint a hét közepe nyugalmasabb lett az évek során, vagy éppen nem volt mostanában egy kviddics-meccs sem –, de ő nem sokat segíthetett. Rámosolygott, és a bal oldal első ágya felé intett, amit egy függöny takart a kíváncsi szemek elől. Körbe kellett sétálnia, mielőtt szembenézhetett volna régi barátjával.

Amikor idáig jutott, lemerevedett.

Remusnak igaza volt: Sirius pokolian nézett ki. Ó, valaki persze megborotválta, és levágták a haját is, de semmi nem rejthette el természetellenes sápadtságát és az arcát borító zúzódásokat. James rögtön észrevette a sínt a karján, és a takaró alatt is látszott, mennyire sovány, és hogy milyen mereven egyenes a jobb lába. Inkább csontvázra hasonlított, mint élő emberre, de a szemei ugyanolyan intenzíven szegeződtek Jamesre, mint régen.

- Nem vagyok fertőző, James – suttogta a múltbéli hang.

James világa megrázkódott, és a feje tetejére állt.

- Sirius… - mozdult meg öntudatlanul, és átölelte a barátját. A csontos bal kar tétovázás nélkül viszonozta az ölelést, és úgy kapaszkodtak egymásba, mintha féltek volna, hogy a másik eltűnik. James sírt, és össze-vissza beszélt, de nem bánta. – Úristen…Sirius…annyira sajnálom. Életben vagy…úgy sajnálom. Az egész az én hibám…

Hirtelen Sirius visszarándult, mintha megütötte volna. Megragadta James vállát, és a szemei lángoltak.

- Ne merd ezt mondani, James – suttogta rekedt hangon. – Én választottam. Ebből semmi nem a te hibád…

- De…

Sirius olyan erősen rázta meg, hogy annyi erőt nem is feltételezett volna róla.

- Hallottad, amit mondtam? – szinte kiabált. – Én választottam! És ha kellene, újra megtenném.

- Sirius… - James persze felfogta, mit mond a barátja, de azt is tudta, hogy nem szabadna ezt mondania. Ez soha nem történhet meg még egyszer, már eleve nem szabadott volna megtörténnie, és igenis az ő hibája volt…de Sirius tovább beszélt.

- Ahogy te is megtetted volna értem, vagy Remus, vagy akár Peter is. Tudtam, mit kockáztatok, és meghaltam volna, hogy megvédjelek téged, Lilyt és Harryt. Úgyhogy ne vitatkozz velem, mert úgysem érsz el semmit. És ne merd hibáztatni magad. Ha hibáztatni akarsz valakit, akkor hibáztasd Voldemortot…

_Ó, azt biztosra veheted! _Suttogta egy hideg hang az agya hátsó sarkában, de aztán csak bámult a barátjára. Semmi gyűlöletet nem látott a szemeiben, semmi vádat. Csak a régi tűz volt benne, ami nem engedte tovább tiltakozni. Bár amögött a tűz mögött sok minden más is volt, valami sötét, elkínzott és fájdalmas, de James látta az erőt is, amivel Sirius átvészelte az elmúlt tíz évet, úgy, hogy a lelke is megmaradt közben. Bármi is történt, még mindig a régi Sirius volt. Szinte lehetetlen volt szavakat találni.

- Isten hozott itthon – mondta végül. – Jó, hogy újra látlak.

Megint megölelték egymást, és közben Sirius válaszolt.

- Jó újra itthon…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Szia, Peter…

Most, hogy a hátát megtámasztották néhány párnával, a hangja sokkal lágyabb volt, ugyanakkor sokkal soványabbnak és sápadtabbnak is látszott, mint amilyennek James eredetileg gondolta. Borzalmasan nézett ki, majdnem, mint egy idegen, de néhány percnyi beszélgetés bizonyította, hogy belül még mindig a régi. Súlyossebeket szerzett - fizikailag és lelkileg egyaránt –, de mélyen belül megmaradt ugyanaz a szellem. Az Azkaban örökre megváltoztatta, de idővel majd meggyógyul. Legalábbis Sirius ezt mondta, és James túl jól ismerte ahhoz, hogy kételkedjen benne.

- Hello, Sirius – suttogta Peter.

Remusszal együtt ők is csatlakoztak hozzájuk, és tíz év után először a Tekergők újra együtt voltak. Ez egy csomó emléket hozott magával, és némelyikük bizony falakat húzott közéjük. Az első néhány pillanatban még nem voltak _igazán együtt._ Egyszerűen négy férfi egy szobában, és előttük állt egy kemény pillanat, ami eldönti, hogy még mindig testvérek-e.

Remus és James némán várakoztak. Ez a döntés nem az övék volt: James már elmesélte Siriusnak, mi történt az éjjel. Most gyorsan Remusra pillantott, akin mély aggodalom látszott. Az igazgató elfogadta Peter magyarázatát, de ő nem töltött tíz évet Voldemort gondos kezei között.

Sirius szemei sötétek voltak, a leplezett fájdalom most sokkal közelebb kúszott a felszínhez.

- Nem tudtam, hogy életben vagy – szólalt meg végül Peter. – Akármit is tettem, én soha…

- Fogd be, Féregfark – fájdalom suhant át Sirius arcán, és reszketeg lélegzetet vett. – Tudom. És azt hiszem, bocsánatkéréssel tartozom neked, vagy inkább köszönettel.

- Tessék?

Mindhárom Tekergő zavartan bámult ágyhoz kötött barátjukra. Talán az Azkaban mégiscsak ártott az agyának… de Sirius halványan elmosolyodott, bár ez elég furcsa volt, tekintve a hatalmas zúzódást az arcán.

- Te segítettél kijutni az Azkabanból.

James Peter felé kapta a fejét, de az alacsonyabb férfi csak bámult.

- De én nem…

- Hallottam, amikor Malfoy-jal beszélgettél – magyarázta Sirius halkan. – Az, hogy hallottalak, eszembe juttatta, hogy van egy világ az Azkabanon kívül is. Ez rávett, hogy ne merüljek el teljesen a fájdalomban, és figyelni kezdjek a lehetőségekre… - tétovázott, és James látta, hogy valami rettenetes jutott az eszébe, de lerázta magáról. – Amikor aztán találtam egyet, kihasználtam. Tehát végül is te segítettél, ha nem is szándékosan…

- Sajnálom – suttogta Peter. James tudta, hogy ez mindhármuknak szól, de Sirius volt az, aki kinyújtotta a balját. Neki volt joga válaszolni erre.

- Tudjuk, Féregfark – Peter megfogta a felé nyújtott kezet. – Csak az számít, hogy a végén helyesen döntöttél.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A reggeli a szokott módon kezdődött, de egyáltalán nem úgy végződött. Fáradt szemekkel, kicsit kótyagosan foglalták el megszokott helyüket a Griffendéles asztalnál, anélkül, hogy különösebben körülnéztek volna. Végtére is egy átlagos nap átlagos reggele volt a Roxfortban. Péntek volt, ami azt jelentette, hogy átváltoztatástannal kezdtek, és a helyzet ennél sokkal, de sokkal rosszabb is lehetett volna. Legalább nem harmadévesek voltak, és nem bájitaltan várta őket.

Aztán a dolgok kezdtek furcsán alakulni.

- Harry, nem anyukád ül ott, Piton professzor mellett?

Ron kérdésére, Harry meglepetten nézett fel a reggelijéből.

- Tessék?

- Ott, a tanári asztalnál…

- Ne mutogass, Ron! – szólt rá Hermione a másik oldaláról. Ron a szemét forgatta, de Harry szinte oda sem figyelt. Inkább elővette a pálcáját, és elvégzett egy tisztító bűbájt a szemüvegén, mert nem sokat látott.

- De – válaszolt aztán zavartan. – Kíváncsi vagyok, mit keres itt. _Nem jellemző anyára, hogy nem szólt előre, hogy a Roxfortba jön_, tette hozzá magában.

- De miért ül pont Piton mellett? – tette még hozzá Ron, mire Harry felsóhajtott.

- Barátok – magyarázkodott boldogtalanul.

- Micsoda? – ámult el Ron.

- Viccelsz? – tette hozzá Hermione.

- Bár úgy lenne. Nem tudom, hogy lehet. Apa és Piton utálják egymást, de ő és anya barátok voltak az iskolában.

- De azt hittem, anyukád Griffendéles volt!

- Igen, az.

- Szerintem akkoriban még máshogy mentek a dolgok – vont vállat Hermione, de ezzel csak feldühítette Ront.

- De Hermione! Piton Mardekáros!

A lány reménytelen arckifejezéssel megrázta a fejét.

- Olyan nehéz felfogni, hogy a varázs-világ nem mindig volt ilyen?

- Ha néha kihúznád a fejed a könyvekből, rájönnél, hogy a világ igenis ilyen! – válaszolt Ron.

- Ha viszont te egy kicsit többet tanulmányoznád a könyveket, nem kerülnél olyan sok bajba!

- Bajba? Te is majdnem annyi büntetést kaptál már, mint én…

- Csendben maradnátok egy kicsit? – szólt rájuk hirtelen Percy Weasley. – Vannak, akik tanulni szeretnének!

- Tanulni, magolni – szólt közbe Fred, aki velük szemben ült. – Mintha további öt perc változtatna bármit is a jegyeiden. Tökély prefi Percy!

Percy megvető pillantást vetett rá, de George belefojtotta a választ, mert az asztal alatt a lábára taposott.

- Ó, bocsáss meg! Ez a te lábad volt? – kérdezte ártatlan hangon.

- Igen, az én lábam, te szánalmas tesvér-utánzat! – csattant fel Percy. – Ti hatan – közben Lee is csatlakozott az ikrekhez –, ha nem maradtok csendben, szólni fogok Fletcher professzornak!

Fred vágott egy grimaszt:

- Nőj már fel, Percy!

- Nőjek fel? Ezt pont te…

- Hé! – kiáltott fel hirtelen Lee. – Harry, az ott nem az apukád?

Minden fej arra fordult, és rögtön elfelejtették a vitát. Végül is, bár Harry számára James Potter csak az apja volt, mindenki más a hőst látta benne. És bár a Weasley gyerekek és Hermione már találkoztak vele, mégis úgy gondoltak rá, mint híres emberre, és az aurorok vezetője nem minden nap látogatott az iskolába. De most tényleg ő lépett be a Nagyterembe, ami Harry napját még különösebbé tette. Remus Lupin kíséretében érkezett, és egy másik ismerős arc is volt vele.

- Ő ki? – kérdezte Ron.

- Peter Pettigrew – válaszolt Harry, miközben azon gondolkodott, mikor jöhetett vissza Peter az országba. Úgy tudta, épp Norvégiában van… de persze, ha a titokzatos varázsló valóban Sirius Black, akkor semmi meglepő nincs a jelenlétében.

- A Tekergő? – kérdezte George, mire Harry bólintott.

- Azta! – Fred elkerekedett szemmel bámult, és mindannyian elbűvölve figyelték, ahogy a három Tekergő helyet foglal a tanári asztalnál.

De Harry pillanatnyilag oda sem figyelt a barátaira. Ehelyett a szüleit és a barátaikat figyelte. Peter Pitonnal beszélt, mindketten nagyon szívélyesnek tűntek, ami eleve furcsa volt. Az apja Remusszal tárgyalt, és azt is látta, hogy Fletcher professzor is vált egy gyors pillantást az apjával. Legjobban azonban az apja érdekelte: fáradtnak tűnt, sötét karikák éktelenkedtek a szemei körül, de széles mosoly ült az arcán, és a szemei boldogan csillogtak. Amikor a beszélgetés egy pillanatra abbamaradt, vidáman odaintett a fiának.

Ez megtette a hatását. Harry rápillantott az órájára, és arra jutott, hogy még van ideje. Motyogott valamit, hogy fenn felejtett egy könyvet, aztán elsietett a Griffendél torony felé. Amikor odaért, gyorsan kotorászni kezdett a ládájában, és elővette az apjától kapott láthatatlanná tevő köpenyt.

Ha nem mondják el neki az igazat, akkor majd kideríti maga!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A világ forgott körülötte, és csak nagy erőfeszítéssel tudta megállítani. Az elmúlt tizenkét óra, minden túlzás nélkül is megvilágosodást hozott. Minden érzéke azt súgta, hogy valami megváltozott. Semmi sem volt ugyanaz. Vagy talán…? Talán semmi sem változott, és minden ugyanaz volt. Víziók kínozták – sötétségről és fényről, múltról, jelenről és jövőről. Minden más volt. Minden változott.

Albus Dumbledore összeszorította a szemeit, és amikor ez nem működött, megrázta a fejét, hogy kitisztuljon. Ez részben segített, de az évek során már rájött, hogy az egyetlen igazi megoldás, ha hagyja, hogy a látomások lefussanak – de erre nem volt ideje, most nem. Túl sok minden változott – mégis minden ugyanaz volt. Az ígéretek, amiket nem szegtek meg, meg tudták változtatni a sorsot. Erősen pislogott, aztán elkezdett körbe mászkálni a szobában.

Gyűlölte a látomásokat.

Nem volt látó, sok minden volt, de az nem. Soha nem volt se tehetsége, se sok kedve a jósláshoz. De különleges volt, annyira, hogy azt mások el sem tudták képzelni, és még kevesebben értették volna. Nem látta a jövőt – vagyis, néha látta, de nem sokat értett belőle. Csak képeket látott, darabokat, és megpróbálta összerakni őket, legjobb tudása szerint. Szalmaszálakba kapaszkodott, és csak remélhette, hogy igaza van. Túl sokszor tévedett, de sokszor volt igaza is. Mégis a legfontosabb feltevései tévesnek bizonyultak, és nem tudta biztosan, hogy ettől a tévedéstől a világ jobb lett-e vagy rosszabb.

De nem volt látó. Az ő ereje sokkal ősibb volt, és sokkal kevésbé ismert. Nem beszélve arról, hogy sokkal hatalmasabb is, de erre nem szívesen gondolt. Dumbledore nem az az ember volt, aki áhítozott a hatalomra, kivéve, ha ez a háború végét jelenthette. Ahogy sétálgatott, az elméje lassan kitisztult. A háború vége…? Öntudatlanul játszadozni kezdett a hosszú szakállával, és elgondolkodott, vajon miért növesztette meg ilyen hosszúra? Talán azért, mert az emberek ezt várták öreg és bölcs vezetőjüktől? Túl sok időt töltött azzal az életéből, hogy megfeleljen az elvárásoknak… De az embereknek szükségük volt rá, hogy öregnek és bölcsnek lássák. De a vég…? Lehet, hogy ilyen hosszú idő után tényleg elérhető? Lehetőségek suhantak át az agyán, és a távoli jövőre gondolt – aztán a múltat mérlegelte, és egy jóslatra gondolt, amiről azt hitték, érvényét vesztette. A jelen visszairányította a gondolatait a Roxfortra.

És a férfira, akiről eddig azt gondolta, ő törte meg a jóslatot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sajnos, Harry útját a gyengélkedő felé egy ismerős alak állta el. Lépés közben állt meg, amikor észrevette, próbált teljesen csendben lenni, de az ismerős fintor elárulta, hogy lelepleződött. Honnan tudja? Vagy lehet, hogy tévedett…?

- Vedd le azt a köpenyt, Harry! – mondta szigorúan az anyja.

Honnan tudja? Nagy sóhaj kíséretében engedelmeskedett, de Lily észrevette a csalódott arckifejezést, elmosolyodott és magyarázatot is adott:

- A cipőd, kicsim. Óvatosabbnak kell lenned, amikor felveszed a köpenyt – Harry felmordult. – Másrészt pedig láttam, amikor kiosontál a Nagyteremből.

Harry dühösen összegyűrte a köpenyt – semmi hasznát nem vette ezúttal.

- Miért nem mond nekem soha senki semmit? – durrogott. – Csak szeretném tudni, hogy mi történik!

Az anyja váratlanul elmosolyodott. Általában az ilyen hangot nem úszta volna meg fejmosás nélkül, mert a szülei, bár nagyon szerették, nem kényeztették el. Valójában meglehetősen szigorúak voltak.

- Akkor csak kérdezned kellett volna.

- Tessék?

- Harry, vannak dolgok, amikről nem beszélhetünk neked, de soha nem tartanánk távol téged Siriustól, hiszen ő a keresztapád.

- Ó – ez volt minden, amit ki tudott nyögni. Olyan sokszor szegte meg a szabályokat, hogy elfelejtette, néha azzal is elérhet valamit, ha kérdez.

De az anyja csak mosolygott, és vállon veregette.

- Gyere csak, bemutatlak a keresztapádnak!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry eddig úgy tapasztalta, hogy a gyengélkedő egy csendes hely – elvégre ez Madam Pomfrey birodalma volt, aki vasakarattal uralkodott, különösen, ha a békességről és fegyelemről volt szó. Pillanatnyilag azonban a gyengélkedő minden volt, csak csendes nem: Harry apja az egyik ágy szélén ült, nevetve és csillogó szemekkel.

- Emlékeztek, – kérdezte éppen, - amikor megbűvöltük a Mardekáros asztalnál a székeket…

- …és mindenkit lelöktek, aki megpróbált leülni! – fejezte be Peter. – És amikor megpróbálták eltávolítani a bűbájt…az tökéletes volt!

- A szivárvány-színű haj nagy ötlet volt – tette hozzá Remus, és ő is elnevette magát. – Pitonnak különösen jól állt…

- Igen, és amikor Avery megpróbált bosszút állni! – vágott közbe Peter. – Soha nem láttam még annyira elcseszett csínytevést…

- Kivéve, amikor te próbáltad megátkozni Lestrange-t, még elsőben – szólalt meg egy halk hang, és ezzel Harry figyelme az ágyon fekvő férfi felé fordult.

A keresztapja (bár elég furcsa volt arra gondolni, hogy a rég elvesztettnek hitt keresztapja életben van) még mindig nagyon sápadt volt és megviselt, de mégis másképp nézett ki, mint a legutóbbi alkalommal. A szemeibe az élet jelei költöztek, és tett egy tétova kísérletet egy mosolyra, ami ugyan fájdalmas volt, de teljesen megváltoztatta az arcát.

- Az nem is volt igazi csíny! – védekezett Peter, de a többiek nevettek, így aztán feladta. – És ha te nem lettél volna ott…

De aztán elakadt, mert Sirius elnézett mellette, az újonnan érkezettek irányába.

- Szia, Lily.

- Sirius… - Harry elállt az útból, hogy az anyja odamehessen az ágyhoz. Lily leült az ágy szélére, és a kezébe fogta Sirius egészséges bal kezét. A hangja nagyon lágy volt.

- Olyan sokkal tartozunk neked…

- Ne – mondta a férfi halkan. – Már eljátszottuk ezt a vitát Jamesszel, és nem akarom megismételni. Az én döntésem volt, és másodszor is ugyanígy döntenék.

- De…

- Ne – lehet, hogy gyenge volt a hangja, de tántoríthatatlan, amit Lily is beláthatott, mert felsóhajtott.

- Rendben, de akkor legalább engedd, hogy megköszönjem.

Először úgy tűnt, Sirius vitatkozni fog, de rövid csend után, halványan elmosolyodott.

- Hát akkor, nagyon szívesen.

Lily is mosolygott, előrehajolt, és megpuszilta a férfi arcát – James azonban nem volt túl elégedett.

- Hogy lehet – morgolódott -, hogy én belezöldülhetek a vitába, Lily pedig bejön, szól tíz szót, és rögtön igaza van?

- Isten hozott a házaséletben, Ágas! – nevetett Peter.

- Azt hittem, ennyi év után már megszoktad – tette hozzá Remus filozofikus hangon.

Lily ártatlan arccal a férjére mosolygott, miközben felállt a beteg mellől. Harry is kuncogott, de az apja nem adta fel ilyen könnyen.

- Nos? – kérdezte, várakozóan nézve az ágyban fekvő barátjára.

- Ő sokkal kedvesebb volt.

De nem folytathatták tovább, mert Lily közben odahúzta Harryt, aki hirtelen szeretett volna elbújni, de az anyja szorosan fogta mindkét vállát.

- Sirius, - mondta, - ismerd meg Harryt!

A kék szemek rászegeződtek, és ő próbált nem fészkelődni. Sirius úgy meredt rá, mintha soha nem látott volna még életében tizenegy éves fiút: némán, és… szinte döbbenten. A maga részéről Harrynek fogalma sem volt, most mit kellene csinálnia. _Mit mondhatsz a keresztapádnak, akire alig emlékszel, és akiről egész életedben azt hitted, hogy meghalt?_ Érezte, hogy mindenki őt figyeli, és tudta, hogy mondania kellene valamit, de ha az élete múlt volna rajta, akkor sem tudott volna semmi okosat kitalálni. Aztán végül, Sirius szólalt meg.

- Megnőttél – ennyit sikerült kinyögnie.

Hát erre meg mi a fenét mondjon? Végül csak annyit válaszolt:

- Örülök, hogy megismerhetem.

- Nem emlékszel rám, ugye? – kérdezte Sirius halkan.

- Nem igazán.

- Nem csoda. De amikor kicsi voltál, sokszor vigyáztam rád – egy kicsit elmosolyodott. – Egyszer az ölembe pisiltél, épp, amikor munkába kellett indulnom… meglehetősen érdekessé tetted a napomat!

A felnőttek nevettek.

- Mi volt a munkája? – kérdezte Harry érdeklődve. Volt néhány emlékképe a keresztapjáról, de foglalkozást nem tudott hozzá kötni.

A beteg szeme egy pillanatra James felé villant.

- Auror voltam, mint apád.

- Ó…

- Úgy hallottam, kviddicsezel – mondta aztán Sirius, és ezzel Harry minden kényelmetlen érzése elpárolgott.

- Igen, a Griffendél fogója vagyok – mondta vigyorogva. – Fletcher professzor megengedte, hogy már most játsszak. Azt mondta őstehetség vagyok…

- Ez nem lep meg, ismerve apádat. Azt is mesélik, hogy a barátaiddal sikerült már néhányszor bajba keverednetek.

Harry emlékeztette magát, hogy Remus is ott áll mögötte, és hogy ő az igazgató.

- Hát… folytatunk néhány hagyományt…

- Úristen, Sirius, legalább ne bátorítsd őket! – vágott közbe Remus.

- Miért ne? – kérdezte ártatlanul a keresztapja. – Mellesleg nem emlékszem, hogy _neked _valaha is szükséged lett volna a bátorításra…

- De most én vagyok az igazgató, az isten szerelmére!

- Hoppá…

Mindannyian nevettek, és Harry felfedezte, mennyi szórakozási lehetőséget rejt a keresztapja. Sirius Black bizony nem hiába tartotta a rekordot az egy félévben összeszedett büntetőpontok terén… Erre nyílván Remus is rájött, mert míg a többiek nevettek, ő felnyögött. De aztán Lily elkomolyodva megszólalt.

- Tudjátok, bármennyire is élvezzük a találkozást, nem kellene egyszerre itt lennünk. A jelenlétünk elárulhatja Voldemortnak, hogy Sirius itt van…

- Már tudja – hangzott fel az ajtóból. Piton volt az, aki fekete köpenyében és a sötét bejelentéssel most még gonoszabbnak tűnt Harry számára, mint máskor.

- Nem szívesen zavarom meg a bájos családi összejövetelt, de Voldemort már tudja, hogy itt van.

- Hogyhogy? – kérdezte Peter.

- Úgy, hogy elmondtam neki.

Az igazgatóhelyettes besétált a szobába, és üdvözlésképpen a kis csoport felé bólintott. Senki nem mondott semmit, így Harry megszólalhatott, mielőtt bárki megállíthatta volna. A hangja tele volt felháborodással és méreggel.

- Maga elmondta neki? Akkor maga…

- Persze, hogy halálfaló vagyok – vágott közbe Piton, és rá se nézve a fiúra, Lilynek akart mondani valamit, de Harryt nem lehetett leállítani. Közben azért átsuhant az agyán, miért nem tesz senki semmit? Hát nem hallották?

- Maga áruló!

- Ne beszélj olyasmiről, amiről nem tudsz semmit! – csattant fel Piton.

- Perselus! – szólt rá Harry anyja, kicsit méltatlankodva.

- Bocsánat. Talán _gyerekek nélkül _kellene folytatnunk ezt a beszélgetést!

- Ezt az esélyt már eljátszottad – szólalt meg James. Most hirtelen nagyon fáradtnak tűnt. – Akkor már jobb, ha megtudja a teljes igazságot…

- Á, és higgyem el, hogy nem fogja elmondani a _kis barátainak? _

Piton most Harry-re meredt, és ő szeretett volna rákiabálni, de érezte az apja szorítását a vállán, és az azt súgta, hogy ez rossz ötlet lenne.

- Tudom, hogy kell titkot tartani! – azért teljesen nem bírta megállni.

- Elég!

Remus hangja megelőzött minden további vitát, mert James, Lily és Piton egyaránt szólásra nyitották a szájukat. Harry magában dühöngött tovább._ Piton_ _halálfaló: azok közé tartozik, akik megölték a nagyszüleimet, mielőtt megismerhettem volna őket. Azok közé, akik minden egyes nap meg akarják ölni az apámat is!_

De aki végül megszólalt, az Sirius Black volt.

- Akkor, gondolom, most meg kellene ölnöd…

Egyáltalán nem úgy tűnt, mintha ez a kilátás túlzottan megrémítené. Piton megrázta a fejét.

- Nem nekem. De valaki biztosan meg fogja próbálni.

- Milyen megnyugtató – válaszolt Sirius.

- Ideállíthatnék néhány aurort – mondta aggódó arccal az apja.

- Ne! Minek leplezzük le Pitont? A Roxfort biztonságos, és nem vagyok tehetetlen, csak sebesült…

- De elég súlyosan ahhoz, hogy ne akarj még többet – válaszolt James.

Harry figyelte, ahogy a két férfi farkasszemet néz egymással. Mind a kettő azt várta, hogy a másik meghátráljon, de egyiken sem látszott, hogy feladná – aztán érezte, hogy Sirius győz, annak ellenére, hogy a tekintete fájdalomról és kimerültségről árulkodott.

- Eddig is életben maradtam – mondta halkan. – Nem fogom beadni a kulcsot valami másodosztályú halálfalónak – Pitonra nézett, cseppet sem barátságosan. – Bocs, ez nem neked szólt!

- Nem is vettem magamra – válaszolt szárazon a bájitaltan-tanár. – Én mindig is első osztályú halálfalónak tartottam magam…

A felnőttek nevettek, de Harrynek leesett az álla. Jól hallotta? Piton viccelt volna? Ez lehetetlen! De senki nem lett dühös rá, sőt meg sem lepődtek, ez pedig csak egyet jelenthet.

- Maga kém! – mondta ki hangosan.

- Kiváló következtetés, Mr. Potter – válaszolt gúnyosan az igazgatóhelyettes.

Válaszra nyitotta a száját, de az apja figyelmeztetően megszorította a vállát.

- Köszönjük, Perselus! – mondta Piton felé fordulva.

- Ne csinálj semmi hülyeséget, Black! – mondta Piton az ágyban fekvő betegnek. – Nem szeretnék még egy temetést végigállni.

- Őszintén kétlem, hogy az elsőn ott lettél volna…

- Igaz is, nem voltam – azzal, az igazgatóhelyettes olyan gyorsan távozott, ahogy jött, de a szobában egy kicsit alábbhagyott a hangulat. Pillanatnyi szünet után Lily szólalt meg.

- Nos, nekem mennem kell dolgozni…

- Nekem is – csatlakozott Peter. – Mehetnénk együtt a minisztériumba.

- Rendben. James…?

- Majd megoldom – válaszolt az apja, és Harrynek valahogy az az érzése támadt, hogy ez a „megoldás" az ő személyével kapcsolatos. Néha úgy érezte magát a szülei között, mint egy mugli ping-pong labda!

- Később majd találkozunk – búcsúzott Lily Siriustól is.

- Arra számíthatsz…

Mindenki elköszönt a sebesülttől, és kimentek. Peter és az anyja gyorsan eltűntek a legközelebbi kandalló irányába, ő pedig követte az apját az ellenkező irányba, míg végül találtak egy használaton kívüli termet. Az apja elmondott egy hangtompító bűbájt, aztán felé fordult.

- Tudod, miről kell beszélnünk, ugye?

- Piton professzorról – sóhajtott Harry. – Sajnálom, hogy udvariatlan voltam vele, de… nagyon dühös lettem…

De az apja meglepő módon elnevette magát.

- Harry, azért nem lesz vége a világnak, mert egy kicsit szemtelenkedtél Pitonnal. Valójában ha egy Potter és egy Piton nem utálnák egymást, akkor azt hiszem, valami gond lenne – de apai kötelességem, hogy figyelmeztesselek, tisztelned kell a tanáraidat!

- Igen, apa.

- Az apja legalább megértette – az anyjával mindig nehezebb dolga volt.

- Sokkal fontosabb azonban, hogy megígérd: amit ma megtudtál, nem fogod elmondani senkinek! A barátaidnak sem. Ha valaki megtudja Piton professzorról, hogy kém, az az életébe kerülhet.

- De hát halálfaló…

- Igen, de a mi oldalunkon áll, már nagyon hosszú ideje.

A furcsa események így már nem is voltak olyan furcsák, különösen Piton éjszakai kis kiruccanása, a téli szünet előtt.

- Akkor Mógus professzor is…?

- Tudod, hogy ez nem mondhatom el – mondta egy kis tétovázás után.

- Ez a Főnix Rendjével kapcsolatos, ugye?

- Nem is szabadna tudnod róla, Harry!

- De van fülem, és szemem – válaszolt. – És tudod apa, már tizenegy éves vagyok.

- Igen, tudom – James elnevette magát, és játékosan összeborzolta a fia haját. - De ígérd meg, hogy megtartod a titkot!

- Jó, megígérem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	23. Mindenáron

**Huszonkettedik fejezet: Mindenáron**

Az órák a megszokott rendben folytatódtak a látható feszültség ellenére, ami szinte valamennyi tanárukat jellemezte. Az iskolában hamar elterjedt a pletyka, hogy a titokzatos varázsló, aki a gyengélkedőn fekszik, az Azkabanból szökött, és most Tudodki vadászik rá. Néhányan persze nem hitték el a történetet, de mások (Harryt is beleértve) jobban tudták. Ronnak és Hermionénak persze elmondta, az ikreknek viszont nem kellett, ők maguktól kitalálták – és amit a Weasleyk tudtak, azt Lee Jordan is tudta. Úgyhogy a MÁBALT tagjai jólértesültebbek voltak az átlagnál, és csak nevettek, amikor Malfoy és barátai azt ecsetelték, hogy az Azkabanból nem lehet megszökni.

Harry egy hét alatt háromszor látogathatta meg a keresztapját, először Remusszal, később egyedül. Furcsa kettősséget tapasztalt. Voltak olyan pillanatok, amikor a férfi mosolygott és viccelődött vele, máskor viszont hallgatag volt, zárkózott és valahogy… távoli. Harry soha nem kérdezett ilyenkor semmit, mert megértette, hogy az apja legjobb barátja az elmúlt tíz évben olyan helyeken járt, ahol a rémálmok valódiak, és még sötétebbeken is, ahol az egyszerű rémálmok mámoros fantáziának számítanak.

Mindennek ellenére az élet a Roxfortban folyt tovább.

Aztán egyik reggel az igazgató nem egyedül jelent meg a Nagyteremben, és a sustorgás rögtön elindult a diákok között. A diákok számára ismeretlen férfi sötétkék, majdnem fekete talárt viselt, és erősen sántított. Még mindig nagyon sovány volt és sápadt - de Harry volt a megmondhatója, hogy ez már közel sem volt olyan rossz, mint korábban.

- Ő az? – kérdezte Fred.

- Igen.

A keresztapja észrevette és rámosolygott, Harry pedig integetett neki. Sirius mosolya azonban gyorsan eltűnt, amikor szembe találta magát Pitonnal. Lehet, hogy egy oldalon álltak, de nyilván nem voltak barátok – ha egy pillantással ölni lehetne, mindketten holtan estek volna össze, és mindenki más is, aki véletlenül épp köztük állt.

Piton gúnyosan mosolygott.

Sirius bosszúsan elhúzta a száját.

Remus pedig közbelépett.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Ülj le!

Remus határozott mozdulattal kirántotta az egyik széket, és ez elárulta az ingerültségét. Már gyerekkorukban is ő volt a békítő, most is a régi barátja és a helyettese közé ült le.

- Nem vagyok rokkant, Remus! – morgott Sirius, de azért leült, mert a_zzal_ az arckifejezéssel nem lehetett vitatkozni.

- De elég közel állsz hozzá – válaszolt halkan a barátja. – Szerencséd van, hogy nem vesztetted el a lábad! Te is nagyon jól tudod.

Sirius felsóhajtott. Remusnak igaza volt, a bonyolult törés és a régi fertőzés majdnem rákényszerítette Madam Pompfrey-t az amputációra, és a tény, hogy még mindig erősen sántított, épp elég bizonyíték volt az igazgató szavaira.

- Tudom…

- Milyen kár – motyogta Piton, Remus másik oldaláról. Siriust ez egyáltalán nem lepte meg, de az igazgató rögtön odafordult.

- Nem fogok egy csata közepén reggelizni! – sziszegte. – Viselkedj civilizáltan!

Meglepő módon Piton visszahúzódott, de azért annyit még hozzátett:

- Abbahagyom, ha a forrófejű barátod megígéri, hogy nem fog provokálni!

Provokálni? Sirius majdnem hangosan felnevetett, de még időben visszafogta magát. Az elmúlt évtizedben alig néhány szót váltott Pitonnal, és egyáltalán nem állt szándékában provokálni … vagy legalábbis nem reggeli közben. Ráadásul az elmúlt tíz év után minden gyerekkori átverés és sértés nagyon-nagyon jelentéktelennek tűnt.

- Ezt örömmel megígérem…

Remus pillantása elárulta, hogy érti, mi áll a válasz mögött. Piton pedig minden további megjegyzés nélkül elfordult, és Mundungus Fletcherrel kezdett társalogni, mintha még Sirius létezését is tagadni akarta volna – és ami azt illeti, ez nagyon is megfelelt Siriusnak. Túlságosan sok energiájába tellett, hogy újratanuljon élni, és ez Piton közreműködése nélkül is épp elég nehéz volt.

A reggeli egy szempillantás alatt megérkezett, és a roxforti hagyományoknak megfelelően tökéletes volt. Sirius számára természetesen minden rendes étel tökéletesnek tűnt. Egy egész hét beletelt, mire egyáltalán emlékezni kezdett rá, milyen a rendes étel. Amivel Voldemort őrizetében etették, azt a legnagyobb jóindulattal sem lehetett ételnek nevezni, és a roxforti finomságok még mindig megzavarták meglepően érzékeny gyomrát. Ezért aztán óvatosan közeledett a reggelihez, és egyelőre inkább csak a beszélgető gyerekeket figyelte, és csodálkozott, hogy az iskola milyen kevéssé változott.

Az Azkabanban, ahol öt pokoli évet töltött (élvezve a kétes dicsőséget, hogy ő volt az első rab, akit Voldemort a szigetre szállíttatott), nehéz volt emlékeznie arra, hogy odakinn is van egy világ. A vége felé szinte már lehetetlen volt…, egészen addig, amíg meg nem hallotta Petert, és akkor valami olyan keserűség támadt fel benne, amit azelőtt el sem tudott képzelni. De megbocsátott Peternek, elsősorban azért, mert a többi Tekergőnek szüksége volt erre. Peter, ha kicsit későn is, de végül a helyes döntést hozta – és Sirius nem tagadhatta meg a barátaitól, hogy a szövetségük újra teljes legyen. És - ami azt illeti - neki is nagy szüksége volt erre, mert a barátai emléke volt az, ami életben tartotta: először Voldemort saját birtokán, később pedig az Azkabanban. Kirázta a hideg, de visszaszorította az emlékeket. Nem akart erre gondolni, amikor sütött a nap, és gyerekek nevettek körülötte. Nevetés – remény – ártatlanság. Olyan dolgok, amiket tőle már régen elraboltak, és nem tudta, hogy valaha visszaszerezheti-e még őket…

Voltak persze jó pillanatai. Magát is meglepte, hogy az első napon együtt tudott nevetni a többiekkel. Igaz, a többiek sokkal vidámabbak és harsányabbak voltak, de ő is mosolygott, és nem is kellett erőltetnie. Sokan emlegették a barátság gyógyító hatását, mégis - az előrelépések ellenére - Sirius tudta, hogy ez az erő sem volt elég. Távol volt még attól, hogy gyógyulásról beszélhetett volna, és nem is fog a közelébe jutni még nagyon hosszú ideig. Ismerte a démonjait. Egy évtizeden keresztül ők jelentették számára az egyetlen társaságot.

_Fájdalom._

Az emlékek egy szempillantás alatt árasztották el.

_„Mondd el!" követelte a hideg hang, de mint mindig, most is megtagadta a választ. Erősnek kellett lennie, a barátaiért, Harryért…_

„_Mondd el!"_

_Fájdalom._

„_Nem árulom el a barátaimat…" Megint fájdalom. Nem volt ebben semmi új, mégis a lelke küszködött, hogy ne omoljon össze az ostrom alatt. Ellen tud állni. Muszáj._

_Egy fagyos kéz érinti meg az arcát._

„_Árulás? Hogy lennének a barátaid azok, akik itt hagynak rohadni a pokolban?"_

- Sirius?

Összerándult, de a megszólítás kirántotta az emlékképből. Megrázta a fejét. Igaziból nem emlékezett a pontos alkalomra, milliószor ismétlődött ugyanaz. Voldemort elszántan akarta a Potter családot. Még mindig akarta.

- Jól vagy? – Remus keze a vállán volt, és ő kényszerítette magát, hogy ne húzódjon el. Még nem szokta meg, hogy az emberi érintés nem jelent feltétlenül egyet a fájdalommal.

- Jól vagyok – mondta halkan. – Csak elgondolkodtam…

- Értem…

Ottfüggött köztük a kimondatlan kérdés és felajánlás: itt vagyunk, ha szükséged van ránk – súgta Remus aggódó tekintete, és Sirius kierőltetett magából egy mosolyt. Tudta, de még nem állt készen. Túl sok idő telt el. Remus megszorította a vállát, de csak egyszer. Ő értette a belső démonokat, hiszen minden hónapban szembenézett a sajátjával.

Hirtelen a csend szinte rájuk telepedett, és kezdett kényelmetlenné válni. Remus láthatóan nem tudta, mit mondhatna, ő pedig épp most kezdett csak emlékezni arra, milyen emberek között lenni. Igen, olyanok voltak, mint a testvérek, de az egyik testvér nagyon hosszú ideig volt távol. Végül amikor már nem bírta tovább a csendet, Sirius megszólalt.

- Olyan furcsa, hogy annyi minden megváltozott, mégis itt szinte minden ugyanolyan, mint régen.

- Igen, sok minden változik, de van, ami örökké megmarad – mondta Remus halkan.

- Remélem…

Különösebb kedv nélkül kezdett hozzá a reggelijéhez. Tudta, hogy ennie kell, de nem nagyon volt éhes. Madam Pomfrey a sárga földig lehordta volna, ha látja, milyen keveset csipeget, de a gyógyító szerencsére nem volt itt, úgyhogy pillanatnyilag teljesen szabad volt. Persze vissza kell nyernie a súlyát, és valamennyire már sikerült is, de pillanatnyilag, ahogy a mosolygó és nevetgélő diákokat nézte – akik nagyon emlékeztették egykori önmagára –, nem sok étvágya maradt. Egyrészt megnyugtató volt látni, hogy a Roxfort még egy ilyen sötét korban is működött; másrészt viszont, ha a Mardekáros asztal felé nézett, eszébe jutott, milyen sok egykori iskolatársa választotta a sötét oldalt, és elképzelte, hányan fogják a gyerekek közül a szüleik példáját követni. Remélte, hogy nem sokan, de nem voltak illúziói. A Roxfort még mindig semleges területnek számított – választási terület volt sokak számára. Itt alapozták meg életük legfontosabb döntéseit. Eszébe jutottak Dumbledore szavai, amiket a búcsúztatójukon mondott:

_„Ma elhagytok minket, és beléptek egy világba, ami nagyon más, mint az, amit hét év után magatok mögött hagytok. Felnőtt férfiak és nők vagytok, és nektek kell döntenetek. Eljön a nap – lehet, hogy már holnap, lehet, hogy csak jóval később –, amikor választanotok kell a könnyű út és a helyes út között…"_

Ő választott. És ezt tették sokan mások is.

- Sirius? – szólította meg megint Remus.

A barátja felé fordította a fejét:

- Igen?

- Mennem kell – mondta az igazgató. – Perselus és én Kuporral találkozunk fél óra múlva.

- Kuporral? – kérdezte zavartan.

- A mágiaügyi miniszter helyettese.

Olyan sok minden megváltozott.

- Akkor ki a VBÜF vezetője?

- Arabella Figg.

Mert Mordon halott. Ezt tudta. Voldemort személyesen mondta el neki négy évvel ezelőtt. Ez volt az egyik legtisztább azkabani emléke a fájdalom mellett. A Sötét Nagyúr mindig is élvezettel mészárolta le az erőseket. És Alastor a mentora volt egykor… Emlékek. Csak egy halk „Ó"-ra futotta tőle.

- Minden rendben lesz? – kérdezte Remus aggódva.

Egy pillanatra feltámadt benne az ingerültség, és erővel tartotta vissza magát, nehogy felcsattanjon. Remus csak azért kérdezte, mert törődött vele, és nem lett volna szép ezért legorombítani. Csak éppen… a törődés olyan idegen érzés volt…

- Igen, nem lesz semmi baj…

- Biztos vagy benne?

_- Biztos vagyok, Holdsáp! – _válaszolt figyelmeztető hangsúllyal. Nem lenne jó, ha ez túlságosan elfajulna; valahol meg kell húzni a határt. – Megígérem, hogy reggeli után visszafekszem.

Remus felhúzta az egyik szemöldökét – csak ő tudta ilyen elegánsan kifejezésre juttatni a kételyeit.

- Tényleg! Megígértem Poppy-nak, és ha nem tartanám be, úgy megátkozna, hogy vasárnapig sem tudnék felkelni – jelentette ki.

Remus elmosolyodott.

- Akkor már értem.

- Azt lefogadom – morogta Sirius, de a barátja közben már felállt.

- Mehetünk, Perselus? – kérdezte udvariasan.

- Hát persze.

Remus búcsúzóul bólintott, de Piton még csak rá sem pillantott, ezzel is bizonyítva, hogy nem minden változik az idővel. Sirius érezte, hogy egy mosoly készül kiülni az arcára, és tudta, hogy a legtöbben nem értenék ezt a sötét humort. Ha Voldemort mást nem is ért el, az biztos, hogy igazi cinikust csinált belőle.

A tanári asztal lassan kiürült, ahogy egyre többen távoztak, hogy előkészüljenek az órájukra, végül csak Sirius, Bimba és Mógus maradt ott. Bimbának nyílván nem sok mindenre kellett előkészülnie az üvegházban, de nagyon egyedül érezhette magát, ezért Fletcher távozása után néhány perccel ő is otthagyta a termet. Persze, Sirius nem volt épp valami kellemes társalgó, Mógus pedig – a dadogásából ítélve – szintén nem tartozott a beszédes emberek közé. Elég távol ültek egymástól, úgyhogy Sirius teljes békében maradhatott. Ami a lehető legtökéletesebb szituáció volt a számára.

Nem túl nagy lelkesedéssel a tányérja felé fordult. Az első falat után megállapította, hogy a tojásra ráférne egy kis só. A sótartó ott állt előtte, de amikor felemelte, meglepően könnyűnek bizonyult, és rájött, hogy üres. Hát ez remek! Az asztal másik szélén, Mógus előtt volt egy másik sótartó is.

- Ideadná a sót, kérem – szólította meg a tanárt.

- T…t…természetesen – válaszolt a professzor, és Sirius arra gondolt, vajon a diákjai mit érthetnek meg egyáltalán az erős dadogás mellett.

A sótartó Mógus pálcájának irányításával végigcsúszott az asztalon. Sirius hirtelen megborzongott. Nem nyúlt ki a kis üveg felé, hanem a poharával állította meg, és kényszerítette magát, hogy nyugodt arccal forduljon Mógus felé.

- Köszönöm – pedig az ösztönei szinte üvöltöttek.

Mintha egy tűt szúrtak volna a tarkójába, és a hideg végigfutott a hátán. Egyszerűen érezte – fekete mágia. Minél hosszabb ideig volt kitéve neki, annál érzékenyebbé vált iránta…

Az ösztönei sokkal gyorsabban működtek, mint az agya, és amikor a szeme sarkából észlelte a mozgást, levetette magát a székről, remélve, hogy az asztalt védőpajzsként használhatja. Gyógyulófélben lévő csontjai nem nagyon díjazták az erőfeszítést. Vörös fény cikázott el a feje felett, és a széke felrobbant, faforgácsokat szórva mindenfelé – néhány őt is eltalálta, de nem törődött vele – a diákok sikoltoztak és kiabáltak – Mógus pedig már régen talpon volt…

Sirius megragadta Remus székét, és minden erejét beleadva a sötét varázslatok kivédése tanár felé hajította. Legyengült állapota miatt persze nem érte el Mógust, de figyelemelterelésnek elég volt. A halálfaló – mert csak az lehet! – megállt egy pillanatra, hogy a támadó kedvű bútordarabot cafatokra robbantsa, és csak utána koncentrált újra Siriusra. _Ó, a fenébe! Tíz éve ez az első párbaja, és még csak pálcája sincs! _Mintha az események lassítva történtek volna – csak az ösztönei vezérelték.

- Stupor!

Félrevetette magát, és hálát adott az égnek, hogy Mógus nem akarja megölni, a stabil asztal pedig elég jó fedezéknek bizonyult. Sirius akaratlanul is az asztal alatt landolt, és az eltakarta Mógus elől – de csak egy pillanatra. A fehér asztalterítő alól látta, hogy a férfi megkerüli az asztalt, és tudta, hogy nem sok ideje maradt. _Hova a francba tűnt mindenki? _A még ott maradt diákok nyílván csak bámultak, hiszen csak kölykök voltak, és az egyik tanáruk harcolt egy ismeretlen ellen. Még ha közbe is avatkozna valamelyikük, biztos Mógus oldalán tenné.

A jobb kezével felnyúlt az asztalra, és valami használható után tapogatózott. Akármivel próbálkozott volna, legyen az tányér, villa, vagy egy átkozott borsszóró (kivéve persze azt az ördögi sótartót, ami elindította ezt az egészet), végül az ujjai valami kemény és hengeralakú tárgyon landoltak.

Fűzfa, nagyon puha, és kb. harminc centiméter hosszú.

Megszorította a pálcát, és az agya kikapcsolt. Vadul kipördült az asztal alól (ami most már csak akadályozta a mozgását), és közben a másik kezével felkapott egy tányért. A tányér a reggeli maradványaival Mógus felé repült, és valami isteni szerencsének köszönhetően pontosan az arcába csapódott. A tanár felmordult és félreugrott, de egy pillanatra elvakította és megzavarta az arcán végigfolyó tojás.

Sirius jobb keze szorosan az oldala mellett volt, készenléti pozícióban, és a teste önkéntelenül felvette azt a kissé görnyedt testtartást, amit mindig is használt párbajozás közben. _Egy varázsigét, de gyorsan! _De az agya ijesztően üres volt, és csak tehetetlenül figyelte, ahogy Mógus eltünteti a reggeli maradványait az arcáról, és ráemeli a pálcáját. Az agya ugrott egyet, és szinte hallotta a fogaskerekek csikorgását, ahogy próbált előhívni valamit, amit tíz éve nem használt már.

- Impedimenta!

Régen sokkal kreatívabb lett volna, de most örült, hogy valami egyáltalán az eszébe jutott. Mógus megállt a mozdulat közepén, és küzdött a bűbáj ellen, ami őszintén szólva nem volt elég erős ahhoz, hogy megállítson egy tapasztalt és eltökélt varázslót.

Az, hogy élve akarta elfogni, eléggé korlátozta a tanár lehetőségeit. Vagy ez volt a helyzet, vagy egyszerűen nem volt túl eredeti:

- Stu…

- Everbero!

Felrántotta egy kicsit a pálcát, és telibe kapta Mógust, aki elszállt, és olyan erővel csapódott a falnak, hogy leverte a vakolatot. Sirius úgy gondolta, elvesztette az eszméletét, de azért biztos, ami biztos:

- Capitulatus!

Mógus pálcája könnyedén a bal kezébe röppent, és a professzor még csak meg sem mozdult. Sirius óvatosan felegyenesedett, és csak most tudatosult benne a jobb lábában lüktető fájdalom.

Körülpillantott, és a világ most már visszatért az eredeti sebességbe. Bumm.

A jobb oldalán a tanárok által használt ajtó kicsapódott, és Remus jelent meg, a nyomában Pitonnal és Barty Kuporral, a mágiaügyi miniszter helyettesével. Remus és Kupor harcra készen szorongatták a pálcájukat, de Piton nem… Sirius lepillantott a jobb kezében szorongatott pálcára. Milyen érdekes… soha nem gondolta volna, hogy Piton pálcája ilyen jól illik hozzá – persze nem próbálkozna semmi bonyolulttal, még akkor sem, ha nem lenne ennyire kiesve a gyakorlatból, de azért…

Piton sötét szemei rámeredtek, biztosítva Siriust, hogy ez nem volt véletlen. _Ez mindenesetre bizonyítja, hogy tényleg a mi oldalunkon áll!_

- Azt hiszem, ezt itt felejtetted – mondta hűvös hangon, és próbálta nem túl látványosan kímélni a jobb lábát.

- Úgy tűnik – Piton hangja kifejezetten fagyos volt.

Sirius megengedett magának egy halvány mosolyt.

- Megköszönném, hogy kölcsönadtad, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem szándékosan hagytad hátra.

- Azt biztosra veheted – morogta Piton, de Sirius legszívesebben elnevette volna magát. Ó, igen, utálta Pitont, és valószínűleg mindig is utálni fogja, de nem tagadhatta a benne rejlő képességeket. De hát soha nem gondolta, hogy Piton ostoba lenne, egyszerűen csak elviselhetetlen.

- Jól vagy? – kérdezte Remus.

Sirius egy pillanat után bólintott, és vetett egy pillantást Mógusra.

- Igen. Szükségem van egy pálcára.

- Azt látom – sóhajtotta Remus, olyan halkan, hogy csak Sirius hallotta.

Sirius elszakította a tekintetét az eszméletlenül heverő varázslóról és egymásra mosolyogtak, mint régen. Aztán Remus a helyettesére nézett, és Sirius látta a néma párbeszédet, ami lezajlott köztük. Remus szeme a diákok felé villant, aztán vissza az igazgatóhelyettesre, aki bólintott:

- Majd elintézem.

Azzal Piton leszáguldott az emelvényről, elvegyült a diákok között, és a tantermekbe küldte őket. Sirius a szeme sarkából észrevette, hogy Harry elindulna feléje, de Piton megállította, és elküldte őt is. Sirius mindkét arcon mély ellenszenvet látott, és ezen nem is csodálkozott – elvégre Harry James fia volt. Közben azonban Remus mondott valamit, és ő gyorsan rá koncentrált.

- Mi történt?

- A sótartó – válaszolt szórakozottan.

- Mi? – a barátja meglehetősen furcsállva nézett rá.

Sirius visszasétált a félig megsemmisült asztalhoz, és közben utálta, hogy mennyire sántít. A lába eléggé világosan emlékeztette rá, hogy még nem gyógyult meg, és ehhez most sajgó bordái is csatlakoztak.

- Megkértem, hogy adja ide a sót – magyarázta -, azt hiszem, a sótartó egy zsupszkulcs.

- Á – Remus a pálcája egy intésével felemelte a sótartót, a szemeiben mély aggodalom ült. – Nagyon akar téged!

- Igen – hirtelen nagyon szűknek érezte a torkát, és elborították a sötét emlékek. Négy éven át dolgozott aurorként, és jó volt. De sosem jelentett akkora veszélyt, hogy felkerült volna Voldemort toplistájára. Most azonban volt egy olyan érzése, hogy ő a lista egy személyben.

Az agya racionális része azt súgta, hogy meg kéne ijednie, de erre már nem volt képes. Régen túl volt már rajta. Igaz, hogy a rémálmok éjjel-nappal kínozták – álommentes altató ide vagy oda, bár ezt persze nem mondta el senkinek –, Voldemorttól már nem tudott félni. Vagy legalábbis nem volt ez egy mindent elborító félelem. Túlságosan utálta a szörnyeteget ahhoz, hogy féljen tőle. Lehet, hogy bolond volt, de tíz évnyi kínzás és fájdalom két dolgot okozhat: vagy megtöri a szívet és a lelket, vagy elűzi a félelmet.

Sirius a másodikat választotta.

És tudta, hogy soha nem lehet már az az ember, aki volt. Talán egy napon meggyógyul – lehetséges -, de az is lehet, hogy nem. Mindkét lehetőség nyitva állt, és ezt Voldemortnak köszönhette. Túl sok oka volt gyűlölni.

- Sirius? Jól vagy? – ismételte Remus, és megérintette a vállát.

Akaratlanul is összerándult.

- Bocs. Csak elgondolkodtam.

- Inkább elmerengtél – jött a könnyed válasz, de Remus aggodalmasnak tűnt. A barátja figyelmét nem sok minden kerülte el.

- Hát igen – megpróbált kierőszakolni magából egy mosolyt, de belebukott, mint általában. _Inkább elégek, _gondolta keserűen

- Menjünk az irodámba – mondta Remus halkan. – Azt hiszem, meg kell válaszolnunk néhány kérdést.

- Igen? – de közben észrevette, Kupor milyen bizalmatlanul méregeti. De az ellenséges pillantások leperegtek róla. Miután szembenézett Voldemorttal, már nem sok dolog ijeszthette meg, és Kupor semmiképp sem tartozhatott ezek közé. – Menjünk.

Így, az igazgató, a miniszterhelyettes és az egykori rab együtt mentek vissza az igazgatói irodába, de az úton szinte alig beszéltek. Piton közben elment, és bezárta Mógust - ami olyan feladat volt - erről Remus mindenkit biztosított -, amit nyugodtan rá lehetett bízni.

Sirius nem hitte volna, hogy lehet valami közös benne és a bájitaltan-tanárban, de meg kellett állapítania, hogy van ilyen: Kupor láthatóan egyikükben sem bízott. De ebben sem volt semmi új: Kupor megszállottan gyanakvó tudott lenni. Sirius ezt azóta tudta, hogy felvették aurornak.

Legalább annyi tisztesség volt benne, hogy nem szólt semmit, amíg nem csukódott be mögöttük az ajtó.

- Örömmel tapasztalom – jegyezte meg akkor, - hogy manapság párbajokat is felszolgálnak reggelire.

Remus nem szólt semmit, úgyhogy Kupor folytatta:

- És különösen csodálom, hogy ön is folytatja az elődje szokását, és halálfalókat alkalmaz – a szeme Sirius felé villant. – És látom, most már szállást is ad nekik.

- Tessék? – szólalt meg Remus, fél másodperccel megelőzve Siriust, aki inkább vett egy mély lélegzetet és hallgatott: ez Remus csatája volt.

- Ugyan már, _igazgató úr! – _csattant fel Kupor. – Nem hiheti, hogy bárki is eltölthet tíz évet a Sötét Nagyúr kezei közt anélkül, hogy az ő teremtményévé váljon! Ez lehetetlen… ha ez az ember egyáltalán az, akinek kiadja magát!

Siriusban gyorsan ment fel a pumpa, de visszatartotta a dühös választ, ami ki akart szaladni a száján. Az elmúlt tíz év olyan önkontrollt adott neki, amit soha nem várt volna magától.

- Én vagyok – mondta nagyon halkan – Sirius Black. És nem vagyok Voldemort _teremtménye._ És nem vagyok halálfaló sem.

- Azt gondoltam – tette hozzá Remus -, hogy több bizalmat táplál a felettese képességei iránt. Dumbledore itt járt, és ellenőrizte Siriust.

Kupor le nem vette a szemét Siriusról.

- Nem állítottam, hogy átok áll a dolog mögött.

- Akkor csak a bizalomról van szó, nemde? – kérdezte Sirius, és nyugodtan állta a miniszter-helyettes tekintetét.

- És ön persze bízik benne, ahogy Mógusban is bízott! – fordult Kupor Remus felé.

- Nem – jött a válasz. – Tudtam, hogy Mógus halálfaló.

- Tessék? És nem tartotta szükségesnek, hogy tájékoztassa a minisztériumot?

- Azt nem tartottam szükségesnek, hogy önt tájékoztassam. Ez nagy különbség! – Sirius csodálta Remus nyugalmát. _Szegény Kupor_… de a barátja folytatta. – Mellesleg, van itt még valami. Kétlem, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr el akarná fogni Siriust, ha mint ön állítja, halálfaló lenne.

- Ez csak trükk – morogta Kupor.

- Nem valószínű.

- Ennyire ismeri az észjárását, Lupin? Akkor lehet, hogy legközelebb maga ellen kellene vizsgálatot indítani.

- Fenyegetőzzön csak, Kupor, de úgysem jutna messzire – válaszolta Remus visszafogottan, de a szemeit összehúzta, és Sirius tudta, hogy ez fontos figyelmeztető jel; de Kupor nem figyelt oda rá.

- Nem fenyegetőzöm semmivel – mondta. – Csak kifejezem aggodalmamat az iskola vezetésével kapcsolatban.

- Akkor örülhetek, hogy nem önnek dolgozom, ugyebár?

- A Roxfort minisztériumi ellenőrzés alatt áll!

- Igen, a miniszter ellenőrzi – válaszolt Remus. – És nem maga. És csak a felügyelő-bizottság mozdíthatna el az iskola éléről, ha okot látnának erre, ami eddig még nem történt meg.

- Ne higgye, Lupin, hogy nincs más mód! – dörögte Kupor.

Remus arcán most már látszott a düh, és Piton épp ebben a pillanatban lépett be az irodába.

- Azt hiszem, Mr. Kupor, most már kezdem érteni, miért jött ide. De biztosítom róla, hogy itt nem fog szövetségest találni Dumbledore ellen. Ne legyen őrült, és ne sodorja veszélybe a varázs-világot azzal, hogy Dumbledore ellen áskálódik a saját ambíciói érdekében!

- Hogy meri… - ugrott talpra Kupor.

- Mit hogy merek? – kérdezte dühösen Remus, és ő is felállt. Kék szemei veszélyesen villogtak.

Piton az ajtóban állt döbbenten, valószínűleg a ritka dühkitörés bénította le ennyire. Feszült csend támadt, és a két férfi csak meredt egymásra, végül Kupor szólásra nyitotta a száját, de Remus közbevágott:

- Azt hiszem, miniszter, a találkozásnak vége. Nem szívesen látjuk a Roxfortban.

- Maga nem parancsolhat nekem!

- Távozzon!

A miniszter-helyettes egy pillanatig még bámult, de aztán nem bírta tovább állni Remus kérlelhetetlen tekintetét, nagy lendülettel és dühös léptekkel távozott. Piton ellépett az útjából a rá annyira jellemző fintorral az arcán – de most az egyszer Sirius tökéletesen egyetértett vele. Kupor megpróbálta becsapni az ajtót, de Piton megfogta, és halkan becsukta, miközben Remus hangosan felsóhajtott, hogy visszanyerje a nyugalmát.

- Emlékeztess rá - szólalt meg Piton -, hogy soha ne dühítselek fel ennyire.

- Nem gyakran történik meg velem… – Remus egy fáradt mozdulattal hátrasimította a haját.

- Mi történt? – kérdezte Piton.

- Jobb, ha leülsz, Perselus, mert ez hosszabb történet lesz.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	24. Helyes vagy könnyű

**Huszonharmadik fejezet: Helyes vagy könnyű**

- Miért hagytad ott a pálcád? – kérdezte Sirius a hirtelen beálló csendben. Némán hallgatta végig, amíg Remus és Piton megvitatták Kupor hatalmi játszadozását, de amikor a diskurzus abbamaradt, megszólalt.

- Mert Voldemort akar téged – jött az egyszerű válasz.

- Ezzel tisztában vagyok, kösz szépen – a szája teljesen kiszáradt, és emlékek árasztották el.

_Egy szoba. Valaha az Azkaban egyik kihallgató-helyisége volt, most kínzókamra. Voldemort._

„_Crucio!"_

_Fájdalom._

„_Imperio!"_

_Küzdelem._

_Düh és még több fájdalom. Hangok, de már nem tudja kivenni a szavakat. Még több düh. De a hang végül mégis hideg és precíz._

„_Mandatus pros…"_

Hirtelen rájött, hogy míg ő elmerült az emlékekben, Piton mondott valamit. Nagyot nyelt és megrázta a fejét.

- Bocs, megismételnéd? Kicsit… elkalandoztam…

Remus megint aggodalmas pillantásokat vetett rá, de ő kényszerítette magát, hogy ne figyeljen oda rá.

- Azt mondtam – ismételte Piton, kicsit ingerülten –, hogy felteszem, senki nem ismeri nálad jobban a Sötét Nagyúr „vágyait", de nem hiszem, hogy bölcs dolog lenne, ha pálca nélkül hagynánk. Még azzal az agyalágyult Mógussal szemben sem.

- De rájöhet, hogy te voltál az – válaszolt Sirius.

- Véletlen baleset! – vont vállat Piton.

- Ezt nem fogja bevenni.

_Mi az ördögért aggódik Piton miatt? _Talán csak azért volt, mert Piton segített neki, vagy azért, mert úgy érezte, senki nem érdemli meg, hogy szembe kelljen néznie Voldemort haragjával. Különösen nem olyasvalaki, aki az ő oldalukon áll.

- Láttam már rosszabbat is! – válaszolt a kém élesen. – És tudod, Black, tudok magamra vigyázni, kösz szépen!

Sirius elhúzta a száját: ennyit arról, hogy segíteni próbáljon Pitonnak.

- Soha nem állítottam az ellenkezőjét!

- Na persze!

Fiatalabb korukban tovább folytatták volna ezt a vitát, de most már nem érte meg a nagy energiaráfordítást. Ráadásul Remus közbevágott, mielőtt bármelyikük folytathatta volna.

- Tudod, miért akar annyira?

_„Megtörsz és meghalsz – sziszegte a hideg hang. „A végén mindenkivel ez történik…"_

Megint megrázta a fejét.

- Nem – suttogta aztán, de közben a padlót bámulta. – Nem igazán…

Néhány pillanatig csend volt, aztán Piton szólalt meg.

- Eltekintve attól, hogy a szökésed megrengette Azkaban legendáját és bebizonyította, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr sem kijátszhatatlan…, valami többnek is kell lennie…

- Van valami ötleted, Sirius? Akármi?

- Én nem… nem igazán emlékszem – fáradt mozdulattal beletúrt a hajába, és próbálta megmagyarázni. – Úgy értem, túl sok mindenre emlékszem… de ez mégsem elég… Nem tudom. Egyszerűen, nem emlékszem.

- Talán láttál valamit…? – próbálkozott Remus.

Sirius csak a vállát vonogatta, de Pitonnak eszébe jutott valami.

- Hol voltál az Azkaban előtt?

- Casa Serpente…

Piton halkan füttyentett: - A Mardekár ház.

- Mi? – Remus kicsit zavartnak látszott, amit Sirius meg is értett, hiszen a Casa Serpente csak legenda, de szerencsére Piton elmagyarázta.

- Mardekár Malazár ősi birtoka, amit 1473-ban tettek feltérképezhetetlenné, és valamikor a tizenhatodik században a Gaunt családra szállt, mint a Mardekárok utolsó ágára. Nem tudok egyetlen halálfalóról sem, aki járt volna ott.

- Malfoy. És Nott – mondta Sirius egészen halkan. Még több emlék próbált a felszínre törni, de visszaszorította őket.

- Lehet, hogy ez az? – kérdezte Remus. – A Casa Serpente helye?

Sirius határozottan megrázta a fejét.

- Nem tudnám jobban megmutatni, mint ő - intett Piton felé, a hideg végigfutott a hátán, de próbált nyugodt hangon beszélni. – Eszméletlen voltam, amikor odavittek, és ugyanígy szállítottak át az Azkabanba is.

Remus csak felsóhajtott.

- Valamit nem mondasz el – jegyezte meg Piton, mire Sirius felkapta a fejét.

- Hogy érted ezt?

- Soha nem láttam ennyire dühöngeni a Sötét Nagyurat egyetlen személy miatt sem. Még Potter, sőt még Dumbledore sem tudta ennyire kiborítani, soha! Valamelyikőtök tett valamit, ami fontossá teszi a szökésed. Vagy személyessé!

- Remek – motyogta maga elé Sirius.

- De nem emlékszel rá, mi lehet az, igaz? – kérdezte Remus még egyszer.

- Nem.

- Semmire? – erőltette tovább Piton. – Képekre, eseményekre, bármire?

_Egy dühödt hang, ami kimondja az utolsó varázsigét: „Mandatus Prospico…"_

Megrázta a fejét.

- Nem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bill valami tapogató hangra ébredt. Riadtan felkapta a fejét, de ezt rögtön megbánta, mert a feje szörnyen fájt, de a hang nem maradt abba. Valójában, hihetetlenül valóságosnak tűnt – sokkal valóságosabbnak, mint amiket mostanában hallott. Pislogva próbálta hozzászoktatni a szemét a sötéthez, ami elég gyorsan ment, tekintve, hogy az ideje nagy részét ebben a sötétségben töltött. Leszámítva azokat az alkalmakat, amikor „kihallgatták", de ezekre inkább nem is akart emlékezni…_Koncentrálj, Weasley_!- parancsolt magára. De ez is egyre nehezebbé vált, ahogy múltak a napok. Ahogy megmozdult, minden porcikája sajgott. Amennyire meg tudta állapítani, nem volt egy törött csontja sem, de néhány összezúzott bordája biztosan, és a lábai nem nagyon akartak engedelmeskedni. Mégis egy kis erőlködés után sikerült a cellája falának támaszkodva megközelíteni azt a pontot, ahol a hang a legerősebb volt. Óvatosan végigsimította a falat, és egyszercsak megérzett egy lukat.

Szinte alig látott, de érezte – és ijedtében majdnem felkiáltott -, amikor az ujjai hirtelen nem követ, hanem valami mást tapintottak: egy emberi kezet! Egy másik embert!

A szíve a fülében dübörgött, és kényszerítenie kellett magát, hogy normálisan lélegezzen. Egy pillanatig teljes csend volt, és már azt hitte, csak képzelődött – aztán óvatosan megint kitapogatta a lukat, és az még mindig ott volt! _De akkor is, lehet, hogy hallucinálok – gondolta. Bár a hallucinációim nem ilyenek szoktak lenni! _Összerázkódott, de most csak az emlékektől. Minél hosszabb ideje volt az Azkabanban (bár fogalma sem volt, mennyi idő telhetett már el), annál érzékenyebbé vált a dementorokra, és most tudta, hogy egy sincs a közelben. Elvégre, Voldemortnak épeszű rabokra volt szüksége, ha információt akart belőlük kiszedni, így aztán nem engedte a dementoroknak, hogy túlzásba vigyék a kínzásukat.

Nem mintha, ez nem lett volna elég! Visszairányította a figyelmét a pillanatnyi problémára. Tényleg volt ott valaki, vagy csak álmodott? Lehet, hogy _tényleg _kezd megőrülni, de csak egy módon találhatott választ. Elhúzta a kezét, és inkább odahajolt a lukhoz.

- Halló! – suttogta, óvatosan.

- Halló…? – visszhangzott egy másik hang, de ez mélyebb volt, és rekedtebb, mint a sajátja. Egy pillanatra elakadt a lélegzete.

- Ki van ott? – kérdezte.

- Ki van _ott?_

Bill tétovázott, mert tudta, hogy ez akár csapda is lehet. De mi haszna lenne? Nem volt olyan fontos, hogy a halálfalók ennyi energiát öljenek bele…és nem kell semmit mondania, amit a halálfalók ne tudnának már! Remegő lélegzetet vett. A józan esze azt súgta, hogy ne válaszoljon, de az emberi társaság ígérete – az, hogy nem kell tovább egyedül lennie – túl csábító volt. Még a legerősebb emberek számára is rémisztő hely volt az Azkaban, és még az, az egy hét is túl sok lett volna.

- Bill – válaszolt végül.

Szünet következett, és kezdte azt gondolni, hogy tényleg hallucinált és nincs ott senki. Borzalmas ürességet érzett, és behunyta a szemét, hogy visszaszorítsa a nyomasztó magányt és kétségbeesést. Az Azkabanban a kettő közül bármelyik halálos lehetett – de aztán végül egy bizonytalan hang válaszolt:

- Frank…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Neked is látnod kell, James, hogy ez nagyon furcsa véletlen!

James hátradőlt a kényelmes bőrfotelben, és vállat vont.

- Igen, lehet.

- Lehet, egy fenéket! – csattant fel Arabella. – Először is, Sirius Black feltámad halottaiból, csodálatos módon megszökve az Azkabanból, olyan körülmények közt, amiket ő maga sem tud pontosan megmagyarázni. Másodszor, Peter Pettigrew hirtelen gerincet és lelkiismeretet növeszt, és úgy dönt, nem akar többé halálfaló lenni. Te úgy gondolod, ezek az események nem furcsák?

- Nem – mondta halkan James. – Nem gondolom így, de tudom, hogy ez mind igaz.

- Nézd, én tudom, hogy a barátaidról van szó, de próbálj tárgyilagos lenni! – Arabella hangja kedves volt, szinte gyengéd, és James ezt szívből utálta. Az anyjára emlékeztette.

- Tárgyilagos? Mit szólsz ehhez: hány ember tudja rólam, hogy animágus vagyok?

- Maroknyi. Miért?

- Nyolc, egészen pontosan. Te, én, Dumbledore, Lily, Harry, Remus, Peter és Sirius – válaszolt James. – És te például még azt sem tudod, mióta vagyok az, igaz?

- Nem tudom. De térj a tárgyra.

- Ötödik óta. Peter, Sirius és én azért tanultuk meg, hogy Remusszal lehessünk az átváltozásai alatt. Peter regiszráltatta magát, de Siriusról még kevesebben tudják az igazat, és _senki _nem tudná lemásolni a fekete kutyát, ami úgy néz ki, mint a Zordó!

- Megállapítottuk, hogy ő az. Nem ez a probléma.

James felsóhajtott, és próbálta titkolni a megbántottságát. Arabella aggodalmai nem voltak alaptalanok, de ő mégis utálta őket.

- Úgy gondolod, Voldemort megtörte.

- Mi mást gondolhatnék? Mindketten tudjuk, mit tesz az Azkaban az emberekkel, és soha senki nem szökött még meg onnan – kétszáz éve! Tíz év Voldemort fogságában, amiből valószínűleg ötöt az Azkabanban töltött – ennyi idő alatt mindenki megtört volna. Nézd csak, mit tett két hét Mundyval!

- Sirius nem roppant össze! – ismételte makacsul.

- Honnan tudod? Hogy lehetsz ennyire biztos benne? Nem tudom elhinni, hogy valaki ép ésszel és szabadon jöjjön ki onnan. Miért pont ő? És miért pont most?

- Nem tudok válaszolni a kérdéseidre, de ismerem Siriust – mondta James, és próbálta megőrizni a hidegvérét. – Úgy ismerem őt, mint saját magamat. Tudom, hogy igazat mond!

Arabella kedvetlenül elhúzta a száját.

- A barátod. Megértem, hogy hinni akarsz neki, de…

- De, mi? – visszhangozta. – Ha csak egyszer is a szemébe néznél, tudnád, hogy nem jött ki onnan érintetlenül. Soha nem láttam még ennyire megsebzett és meggyötört embert. Azt a fájdalmat nem lehet megjátszani, és az elszántságot sem, amivel eljutott a Roxfortba; még csak nem is beszél róla, de tudom, hogy pokoli lehetett. Majdnem belehalt, Bella, és Voldemort biztosan nem tette volna vele azt, amit tett, ha azt akarta volna, hogy szabadon sétafikáljon!

James mély levegőt vett, mielőtt folytatta volna.

- Tedd ehhez még hozzá, hogy Voldemort mindenáron újra el akarja fogatni – amit Piton, és Peter is megerősített –, és a bizonyíték máris megdönthetetlen. Dumbledore is hisz neki.

- Nos, rendben van – sóhajtott a miniszterasszony. Nem volt boldog, de James persze tudta, hogy Arabella nem azért maradt életben az elmúlt ötven évben, mert hiszékeny volt és gondatlan. Az ösztönei általában jól működtek – de James ezúttal biztosan tudta, hogy téved.

- Albus most épp Pettigrew-val beszél, igaz? – kérdezte aztán a felettese.

- Igen.

Savanyú arckifejezéssel hátradőlt.

- Akkor, azt hiszem, nem tehetünk mást, mit várunk!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Mit tehetek? – kérdezte Peter.

Dumbledore felhúzta egyik ezüst szemöldökét, de Peter ezt nem látta, mert nem nézett az öreg varázsló arcára. Mióta csak belépett a miniszteri irodába, képtelen volt erre. Az az intelligens szempár meglehetősen égető volt.

- Mire gondolsz, Peter?

- Tudom, hogy nem tartozom a legerősebb, vagy a legbátrabb varázslók közé – válaszolt halkan –, de szeretnék segíteni. Olyan sok hibát követtem el… de most szeretném a helyes dolgot tenni. Segíteni akarok – egy kicsit tétovázott, aztán hozzátette: – Ha megengedi…

- Ha „megengedem"? – visszhangozta az öreg varázsló.

Peter csak a vállát vonogatta.

- Már miért ne engedném? – kérdezte kedvesen. – Úgy vélem, te fel sem fogod, már mostanáig is mennyi jót tettél, Peter! Talán nem tűnt fel, de kivételesen bátor dolog megtéveszteni Voldemortot. Az elmúlt tizenkét évben az agyaddal hozzá tartoztál, de a lelkeddel nem. Azzal, hogy hű maradtál a barátaidhoz, a Rendhez is hű maradtál, és nem mondtál neki soha semmit, amit ne tudhatott volna meg más forrásból is. Így természetesen elfogadom a segítséged. De meg kell kérdeznem, tisztában vagy-e a veszélyekkel?

- Igen.

És életében először ez igaz is volt. Órákon át tartó gondolkodás előzte meg a döntését – vagy, ha jobban belegondol, évek óta tartott már. Ez most a saját választása lesz, ami lehet, hogy a végét jelenti, de attól még helyes lesz. Végre, tizenkét év után rájött, hogy mit is akar igazából. Visszatekintve, eddigi döntései olyan bolondok voltak, és naivak- de azokat már nem lehet megváltoztatni. Csak annyit tehet, hogy felemelt fejjel előrenéz, és nem a múltba.

- Akkor mondd meg, mit szeretnél tenni? – kérdezte Dumbledore.

- Amire csak szükségük van – erőfeszítésébe került, de most az öreg varázsló szemébe nézett. Halvány meglepetést látott egykori tanára arcán, így hozzátette: - Annyi mindent kell jóvá tennem…

- Ne beszéljünk erről!

Peter grimaszolt.

- Miért ne? Ez az igazság, és én ezt tudom is. Azt sem értem, a barátaim hogy tudtak megbocsátani nekem… de érdemes akarok lenni a bizalmukra. Az ön bizalmára! Tudom, hogy ez időbe telik majd, de akármit megteszek az érdekében.

- És még te mondod, hogy nem vagy bátor? – nevette el magát Dumbledore. – Akkor ezt mégis minek neveznéd?

- Megbánásnak.

A miniszter felsóhajtott.

- Hát rendben, de a választás akkor is a tiéd. Egyrészt folytathatod az életed, mint eddig, és kémkedhetsz a Rend számára. Másrészt viszont, választhatod a veszélyesebb utat is.

- Veszélyesebb? – _Hát lehet veszélyesebb, mint kémkedni a Sötét Nagyúr ellen? _De Dumbledore hangja egyértelműen azt súgta, hogy van.

- Igen. Megtagadhatod őt…

Mintha bomba robbant volna az agyában. Hirtelen elakadt a lélegzete is.

- Ez lehetséges?

- Nagy bátorság kell hozzá, de úgy vélem, lehetséges – Dumbledore a karjára tette a kezét. – Nem hiszem, hogy hangsúlyoznom kell, mennyire veszélyes vállalkozás lenne ez – és jól jegyezd meg: neked kell döntened. Én nem választhatok helyetted, és a barátaid sem.

_Szabadság. _A szó mintha vörös fénnyel világított volna az agyában. Egy pár percre megengedte magának azt a luxust, hogy elképzelje, milyen lenne. Ha megint saját maga irányíthatná a sorsát! Ha nem kellene engedelmeskednie Voldemort akaratának és hívó szavának, nem kellene reagálni a sötét jegyre! De amikor a jegy eszébe jutott, rögtön alábbhagyott a lelkesedése. Attól soha nem tud megszabadulni, mindig égni fog – és az volt a gyanúja, az árulása csak rontani fog a helyzeten – nem fog megszabadulni tőle, amíg él… vagy amíg Voldemort el nem bukik. Bár a saját halála valószínűleg hamarabb eljön, hiszen az árulás büntetése nem lehet más. Most mégis úgy gondolta, inkább meghal szabadon, mint él tovább Voldemort rabjaként.

Mégis, bármilyen vonzó is volt számára a szabadság gondolata, tudta, hogy ezzel nem sok hasznára lenne a Rendnek. Az ő személyes szabadsága nem túl nagy jelentőségű az egész varázs-világ szempontjából. Azért jött ide, hogy segítsen, és nem azért, hogy magának tegyen jót.

Hirtelen eszébe jutott egy merész gondolat. A szabadsága tényleg nem használna, hacsak…

- Mi lenne, ha a nyilvánosság elé lépnék? – kérdezte hirtelen lelkesedéssel.

Dumbledore meglepett pillantást vetett rá – bár nála sosem lehetett tudni, hogy a meglepetése igazi-e, vagy csak a jó modora diktálja.

- Hogy érted ezt?

- Nyilvánosan megtagadhatnám Tud… Voldemortot – magyarázta. Amikor másodszor is kimondta, már közel sem tűnt olyan nagy ötletnek – de tudta, hogy ez a jó megoldás. – Bebizonyíthatnánk, hogy ezt meg lehet tenni! Talán ezt hozzáadva Sirius szökéséhez, az emberek rájönnének, hogy nem legyőzhetetlen… ez segíthetne, nem?

- De még mennyire, hogy segítene – Dumbledore szemei elégedetten csillogtak. – De biztos vagy benne, hogy ezt akarod tenni?

Valahonnan mélyről, egy rég elfelejtett érzés tört elő belőle, és minden tétovázás nélkül válaszolt:

- Igen, teljesen biztos vagyok!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Az újság az ebédjét tartalmazó tálca közepén landolt, csak néhány centivel hibázva el a desszertként felszolgált pudingot. Sirius kíváncsian pillantott fel az ágyból, amit kénytelen volt újból elfoglalni – ugyanis miután egy bizonyos gyógyító meghallotta a reggelinél történteket, megfenyegette, hogy lekötözi, ha nem marad nyugton –, és rögtön észrevette, hogy Remus arckifejezése meglehetősen gondterhelt.

- Kitudódott – mondta boldogtalan arckifejezéssel az igazgató, és Sirius erre végre rápillantott a Reggeli Próféta címoldalára.

**Sirius Black szökése az Azkabanból!**

Írta: Eric Dummingston

_1981. november 12-én Sirius Black, az ismert auror Tudjákki ügynökeinek fogságába esett. Abban az időben ő volt James és Lily Potter, valamint tizennyolc hónapos kisfiuk, Harry titokgazdája, miután a Potter család védelme érdekében elvégezték a rendkívül bonyolult Fidelius bűbájt. Sok sorstársához hasonlóan róla is azt hittük, meghalt. Tíz évvel később azonban a halottnak hitt férfi megszökött az Azkaban erődből._

_A Mágiaügyi Minisztérium egykori szuperbiztos börtönét öt évvel ezelőtt foglalta el és tette főhadiszállásává Ő, Akit Nem Nevezünk a Nevén. Azóta sok boszorkány és varázsló raboskodott a falai között, de senkinek sem sikerült még kiszabadulnia – eddig! Talán Sirius Black ezzel a varázstársadalom új reménysugarává válhat…_

_Bármily hihetetlennek tűnik is, forrásaink szerint Black sikeresen eljutott a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskolába. A jelentések elég hiányosak, de az nyilvánvaló, hogy máris számos híresség látogatta meg, a Potter házaspáron felül például maga a mágiaügyi miniszter is. Úgy tudjuk, jelenleg kritikus állapotban az iskolában ápolják, de a jelek szerint semmilyen módon nem áll a Sötét Nagyúr befolyása alatt._

_Mielőtt hitetlenkedve legyintenénk, fontoljuk meg a tényeket! Elfogása előtt Sirius Black a minisztérium auror-részlegének legreményteljesebb tagja volt, és maga a legendás Alastor Mordon volt a mestere. Korosztálya legjobbjának tartották, pedig ennek tagja volt az auror-részleg jelenlegi vezetője, James Potter is. Bár az a jövő titka, hogy befolyásolta a tíz évnyi fogság, az nyilvánvaló, hogy elég erőt és előrelátást tudott megőrizni ahhoz, hogy kitörjön az erődből, pedig ezt eddig mindenki lehetetlennek hitte._

_A hozzá hasonló varázslókra nagy szükség van ezekben a sötét időkben, és biztosan sokan lesznek, akik ezek után a jó oldal új hőseként fognak Sirius Blackre tekinteni. Például szolgálhat azoknak, akik eddig nem hittek abban, amit a minisztérium évek óta mondogat: a Sötét Nagyúr nem legyőzhetetlen!_

_Nagy érdeklődéssel várjuk a Roxfortból érkező újabb információkat, és természetesen ezeket azonnal tudatjuk olvasóinkkal is._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A főcím mások figyelmét is felkeltette.

Perselus Piton elég időt hagyott, hogy Julia végigolvassa a cikket, és csak akkor szólalt meg, amikor úgy ítélte meg, a nő már képes odafigyelni rá. Elvégre régi barátok voltak, és tudta, milyen nehéz lehet most Juliának feldolgozni ezt az újságot. És az sem volt könnyebb, amit ő akart mondani.

- Eljön az idő – kezdte óvatosan –, amikor minden halálfaló válaszút elé kerül…

- Válaszút? – visszhangozta Julia, kicsit réveteg tekintettel. Piton házának a verandáján ültek, előttük az asztalon kiterítve a Reggeli Próféta, de az legalább biztató volt, hogy a nő rá nézett, és nem valahová a távolba, mint eddig.

- Igen – ismételte, és kicsit közelebb hajolt a barátjához. – Az úton, amin járunk. Meg kell vizsgálnunk a döntéseinket, és utána választanunk kell, hogy kiállunk-e mellettük – vagy új ösvényre lépünk.

Julia lassú és kicsit tétova mozdulattal a füle mögé simította hosszú haját – mindig ezt csinálta, ha ideges volt –, de most már teljes figyelmével Pitonra koncentrált.

- És te mit tettél? – kérdezte óvatosan.

- Választottam.

Várakozóan felhúzta a szemöldökét – valami hidegség sugárzott belőle, de ugyanakkor ott volt a szemében a fájdalom, és az érzés, hogy elárulták.

- Választottál?

- Igen.

_Bízhatok benne? Ha nem, halott ember vagyok! _

- Emlékszel, mit mondott Dumbledore a búcsúbeszédében, amikor érettségiztem? Arról, hogy választanunk kell majd az igaz és a könnyű út között? Rájöttem, hogy igaza volt.

- De te…? – olyan zavar ült ki az arcára, amilyet Piton még soha nem látott rajta. Tudta, hogy Julia nem ilyesmire számított. Ami azt illeti, ő maga sem számított rá. Soha, egyetlen halálfalónak sem mondta még el az igazat, és ha Julia nem olyan megbízható, mint hiszi, akkor fájdalmas és lassú halálra számíthat a nagyon közeli jövőben. Mély levegőt vett, és folytatta.

- Igen, halálfaló vagyok. És tizenhárom éve Voldemort ellen kémkedem.

Julia felugrott, és olyan erősen markolta a szék háttámláját, hogy a keze belefehéredett. Minden előkelő hűvösség eltűnt belőle, és döbbent, elkerekedett szemekkel meredt rá.

- Mit csináltál?

- Úgy döntöttem, hogy a lelkiismeretem fontosabb, mint a hatalom. Egy másik utat választottam, azt, hogy megvédjek másokat, ahelyett, hogy pusztítanék. Soha nem tudom jóvá tenni, amit korábban elkövettem, de bármit feláldoznék érte, hogy megtegyem.

Hosszú csend követte a vallomását, amit eddigi életében csak egyetlenegyszer mondott még el. Az élete most a nő kezében volt, és ezt mindketten tudták. Aztán Julia szólalt meg félelemmel vegyes áhitattal.

- Kémkedsz a Sötét Nagyúr ellen, _tizenhárom éve?_

- Igen, majdnem annyi ideje.

- De miért…?

- Mert már belebetegedtem, hogy úgy kell tennem, mintha élvezném – válaszolt őszintén. – Belefáradtam a sok hazugságba. Nem élveztem a halált és a fájdalmat. Tennem kellett valamit, különben megőrültem volna.

Julia egy ideig csak meredt rá, mintha most látná először. És ez bizonyos szempontból így is volt. Ő azon kevesek közé tartozott, akik ismerték az igazi Perselus Pitont, de ezt az oldalát mégsem, felfedte előtte a lelke legmélyebb titkát – pedig kifelé mindig azt mutatta, mintha nem is lenne lelke. Amikor végre megszólalt, olyasmit mondott, amire Perselus egyáltalán nem számított.

- Nagyon magányos lehettél…

Megvonta a vállát:

- Valakinek meg kell tennie.

- De minden valószínűség szerint bele fogsz halni – a szemei szinte könyörögtek, hogy cáfolja meg, de az hazugság lett volna.

- Mégis megéri.

Julia leült, és újra a Reggeli Próféta címoldalára meredt.

- Tényleg?

- Igen.

- Azért mondtad el, mert azt szeretnéd, hogy én is ezt tegyem – mondta. – Miért? Miért gondolod, hogy vállalom?

- Nem vagyok vak, Julia – gyengéden a nő vállára tette a kezét, és örült, amikor nem húzódott el. – Azt hiszed, nem veszem észre a könnyeid? Azt hiszed, nem tudtam, mennyire szeretted? És nem olyan okokból csatlakoztál Voldemorthoz, mint én. Te soha nem áhítoztál a hatalomra. Csak bosszút akartál állni a világon, amiért a sors elvette őt tőled.

Halkan felsóhajtott, aztán kényszeredetten elnevette magát.

- De te utálod!

- És? Ez nem változtat azon, hogy te mindig is a barátom voltál!

- Mit tegyek?

Piton megkerülte az asztalt, és leguggolt Julia elé.

- Mit _akarsz _tenni?

Egy pillanatig tétovázott, és ebben benne volt minden félelme és kétsége, de aztán felnézett, és a szeme tiszta volt, és szint hideg.

- Bosszút akarok állni…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	25. Visszatérés és emlékezés

AN: Bocs, hogy ilyen sokáig kellett várni, de most igyekszem bepótolni. Az a helyzet, hogy egy elég komoly vizsgára kellett tanulnom, ráadásul ez a fejezet valahogy eltűnt a gépről, úgyhogy teljesen újra kellett fordítanom (bár szerintem most jobb lett, mint volt:) )

Jó szórakozást!

**Huszonnegyedik fejezet: Visszatérés és emlékezés**

Hopp-porral utazni, tíz évnyi szünet után, meglehetősen érdekes élmény volt, és ahogy kizuhant az Abszol úti végállomásukon, az mindennek volt mondható, csak kecsesnek nem. Miközben feltápászkodott, magában halkan szitkozódott, és a segítően felé nyújtott kéz csak még jobban idegesítette. Mégsem utasította vissza a segítséget, mert a lába még mindig piszkosul fájt. _Végül is, a barátaid előtt nyugodtan bolondot csinálhatsz magadból!_

- Kösz… - morogta, aztán lesöpörte magáról a port és közben szándékosan ugyanannyi súlyt helyezett a jobb lábára, mint a balra. Akármennyire is jól esett a törődés, a barátai folytonos aggodalmaskodása már kezdte kikészíteni.

- Jól vagy? – kérdezte rögtön James.

- Persze.

A barna szemek figyelmesen tanulmányozták, és Sirius hozzátette:

- Legalábbis nem rosszabbul, mint az elmúlt napokban. Ne aggódj miattam!

- Én csak…

- Tudom – intett beletörődően. – Lelkiismeret-furdalásod van, és akárhogy is igyekszem nem tudlak kidumálni ebből, igaz?

- Igen – James felsóhajtott. – Ahányszor csak rád nézek, eszembe jut miken mentél keresztül, és…

- Fogd be James. Nem mondj és ne is gondolj ilyeneket! Ez – mondta határozottan, miközben végigmutatott magán, - nem a te hibád!

- De amit Voldemort…

Már maga a név is annyi emléket idézett fel, hogy Siriusnak hirtelen be kellett csuknia a szemét, annyira elszédült a képektől. Egy pillanatra megint ott volt: vagy az Azkabanban, vagy a Casa Serpente pincéjében és érezte a kínt és a küzdelem súlyát, amit a lelke megmentéséért vívott hosszú éveken keresztül… _Vége van! Vége van, és itthon vagyok!_

James elhallgatott, amikor látta az arckifejezését és nagyon halkan csak annyit mondott:

- Bocsáss meg! Nem akartam eszedbe juttatni…

Sirius kényszerítette magát, hogy kinyissa a szemét.

- Semmi gond… Csak beszéljünk valami másról, ha lehet.

- Persze.

Ezután különböző témák között csapongtak: a kividdicstől (a Puddlemore United, James egykori csapata megint a csúcson volt) a régi iskolatársakig. Tudatosan kerülték a sötétebb témákat. Az elmúlt hét, amit Sirius ágyban töltött, elég volt arra, hogy Remustól megtudja, milyen sok régi barát veszett oda a háborúban.

Kicsit lassabban haladtak, mint Sirius szerette volna, de James nyilvánvalóan nagyon lassan lépkedett, hogy kímélje még mindig csak lábadozó barátját. Sirius nem vitatkozott: elvégre James éppen azért volt itt, hogy vigyázzon rá és szinte már megható volt ez a nagy gondoskodás. Hosszú ideje nem volt már része baráti társaságban, és az érzés még mindig egy kicsit idegen volt… de azért megnyugtató.

Sokkal kevésbé volt megnyugtató a sok vizslató szempár, ami az útjukat kísérte. A legtöbben egyszerűen csak kíváncsiak voltak, mert látták a Reggeli Próféta címlapját, mások azonban kifejezetten ellenségesen méregették őket, és Sirius ösztönei veszélyt jeleztek.

- Kellemes, mi? – jegyezte meg James szárazon. Nyílván ő is érezte a furcsa bizsergést a tarkója táján.

- Bárcsak a kezemben lenne már a pálcám… - morogta Sirius az orra alatt.

- Megértelek.

Megmászták a Gringotts fehér márványlépcsőit, elsétáltak a bíbor és aranyszínű kobold szobrok mellett és át a hatalmas bronz kapun. Amikor beértek, Sirius csak bámulta a pompás mennyezetet és a hosszú pultot. Most érezte csak, mennyire elszokott a civilizációtól. A Roxfort se volt semmi, ott is gyakran kapta magát azon, hogy tátott szájjal bámul valamit, ami másoknak nyílván teljesen természetes, de ez! Megrázta a fejét, és igyekezett varázslóként viselkedni, eltévedt mugli helyett. Hogy leplezze a zavarát, inkább James felé fordult:

- Már korábban is akartam mondani: köszönöm, hogy elkísértél.

- Rám fért egy kis lazítás – válaszolt James jókedvű mosollyal. – És különben is, erre valók a barátok, nem?

Végre odaértek egy szabad pénztárhoz és Sirius előhalászta a kis arany-kulcsot a zsebéből, amit szerencsére Dumbledore-nál hagyott, mielőtt elrejtőzött a halálfalók elől.

- Sirius Black – mondta halkan a koboldnak, és átadta a kulcsot. – 711-es széf.

Maga a kobold volt az egyetlen, aki nem kapta fel a fejét a név hallatán: mindenki más – legalább is akik hallótávolságon belül voltak – feléjük fordultak és nyíltan bámulták. James halkan felsóhajtott:

- Igazi híresség lettél, pajtás!

- Csak erre vágytam… - nyögte Sirius.

- Úgy tűnik, minden rendben – állapította meg a kobold tárgyilagosan, mit sem törődve a feszült csenddel. Egy a háta mögött álldogáló munkatársa felé intett: - Eliphed majd elkíséri önöket a széfhez.

- Köszönöm…

Sirius és James szó nélkül követték Eliphedet és nem sokkal később már a föld alagút alagútrendszerben száguldottak, egy apró csillében. Gyerekkorában, Sirius imádott ide lejönni, most azonban a sötét barlang csak a szörnyű emlékeket idézte fel újra és alig bírta kivárni, hogy vége legyen az útnak.

- Szóval, - kiabálta túl James a csille zaját – mi a következő állomásunk?

- Ollivander – vágta rá rögtön. – Ha még sokáig kell pálca nélkül mászkálnom, esküszöm elátkozom magam…

James hangosan elnevette magát:

- Csak figyelmeztetnélek, hogy ez elég nehéz lesz… pálca nélkül!

- Csak fogd be! – de ő is mosolygott. – Nem akarlak megbántani, de nem nagy öröm, hogy egy óvóbácsi vigyáz rám… különösen, ha az egy olyan alak, mint te!

- A lelkembe gázolsz! És én még azt hittem, én vagyok a tökéletes bébiszitter!

- Hát persze!

A következő kanyarban a járművük olyan hangosan csikorgott, hogy a zaj teljesen elnyelte James válaszát, és az átmeneti csendet kihasználva, Sirius óvatosan megmozgatta a jobb lábát. Pomfrey biztosította róla, hogy szépen gyógyul, de Sirius ízlésének ez mégis túl lassú volt. Utálta az érzést, hogy még mindig sebezhető, hiszen már így is túl sokáig volt tehetetlen. Vissza akarta nyerni az irányítást a saját élete felett…

- 711-es széf! – jelentette a kobold és a kocsi lefékezett egy ismerős ajtó előtt.

- Itt vagyunk! – James kiugrott a kocsiból, és segítőkészen Sirius felé nyújtotta a kezét. Ő pedig elfogadta, bár nem túl lelkesen.

- Kösz!

James mosolya elárulta, hogy tökéletesen megérti, miért ilyen mogorva, hiszen olyan sok mindenben hasonlítottak egymásra. Csendben vártak, amíg a kobold kinyitotta az összes titkos zárat. Rövid időre zöld füst töltötte be a folyosót, de hamar leülepedett, és aztán Sirius gyorsan összegyűjtötte, amiért jöttek. Ez a régi családi széf volt, az egyik utolsó kapocs, ami a gyerekkorához kötötte. Visszagondolva a szüleire, megint csak a sötét emlékek tolakodtak előre… bár azért egészen korai éveiből voltak vidám emlékei is. A Sötét Nagyúr hatalomra kerülése előtt is előítéletes és bigott volt minden Black, de akkor még tudott játszani és nevetni az öccsével… aztán jött Voldemort és minden megváltozott. A szülei már semmi ellentmondás, semmi önálló gondolatot nem toleráltak, de őt nem tudták eltéríteni arról az útról amit helyesnek tartott…

Itt volt gyakorlatilag a teljes szülői öröksége – eltekintve persze a háztól, ahová tizenöt éve nem tette be a lábát… bár, ha jobban belegondol, sok minden mást is örökölt: erőt és vérmérsékletet… és mindez mögött ott volt Voldemort is: meghatározta a gyerekkorát és az elmúlt tíz évben – hiába nem akarta beismerni – átformálta a személyiségét. Csak remélni tudta, hogy ez egyszer még visszaüt rá!

Elhessegette a sötét gondolatokat, és elindultak, hogy megvehesse élete második pálcáját…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A baj sajnos már a Czikornyai és Patza előtt rájuk talált. Persze a boszorkány nem a legveszélyesebb alak volt, akivel életükben találkoztak, de talán az egyik legkellemetlenebb. Szőke haja szoros kontyba volt fogva, és a zöld szemek ravaszul csillogta a gyémánt-berakásos szemüveg mögül. Mindehhez iszonyatos műmosoly társult. Ha Sirius választhatott volna, százszor inkább egy halálfaló!

- Sirius Black! – támadta le őket a nő, és feléje nyújtotta művészien manikűrözött jobbját. Ő nem fogadta el, viszont ez cseppet sem zavart az újságírót.

- Rita Vitrol vagyok, a Reggeli Prófétától – folytatta zavartalanul. – Gondolom nincs ellenére, ha felteszek néhány kérdést!

- Valójában…

- A története több ezer varázslót és boszorkányt ejtett bámulatba világszerte, Mr. Black! – mondta folyamatosan, mintha Sirius nem is szólalt volna meg. – Csodálatos szökése sokaknak reményt nyújt. Mit mondana azoknak, akik példaképüknek tekintik Önt?

- Nézze, nem akarok udvariatlan lenni, de nincs időm most interjút adni…

Vitrol mellett a levegőben lebegett varázslatos jegyzettömbje és a mágikus penna olyan sebességgel körmölt, mintha Sirius kisebb beszédet tartott volna.

- Milyen volt az Azkabanban, Mr. Black?

Sirius már indult volna, de a kérdés hatására megdermedt és az emlékek elöntötték az agyát.

_Fájdalom._

„_Nem tarthatsz ki örökké, ugye tudod?"_

_Vér homályosítja el a látását. Amikor a mágia kudarcot vallott, Lestrange-ék mindig kitaláltak valami 'kreatív' módszert._

„_Minek kínzod magad? Egyszerűbb, ha feladod…"_

_Fájdalom._

„_Nem…"_

„_Crucio!"_

Vitrol elállta az útját.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy sok család szeretné tudni, mivel kell szembenézniük a szeretteiknek a fogságban!

- Nem.

- De nem tagadhatja meg tőlük ezt az információt! Joguk van tudni! – erőltette tovább a nő.

- Vannak dolgok – sikerült kipréselni a szavakat a mellkasát szorongató érzés ellenére – amiről senkinek nem kell tudnia.

- De…

- Nem! – most James vágott a szavába, kemény hangon és közben Sirius és Vitrol közé lépett. – Már válaszolt a kérdésére!

- A közvéleménynek joga van a tájékoztatáshoz!

- Mint ahogy Mr. Black-nek is joga van arra, hogy ne válaszoljon! – válaszolt James nyersen. Hirtelen előrenyúlt és a jobb kezével elkapta a jegyzettömböt. – Ezt pedig elvenném egy pillanatra…

- Az a személyes tulajdonom!

James előhúzta a pálcáját:

- Ne aggódjon, rögtön visszakapja! Pariocum!

Pillanatnyi lelki állapota ellenére, Sirius majdnem elmosolyodott, amikor James ártatlan arccal visszaadta az üres papírt Vitrolnak, aki dühösen kikapta a kezéből, de a szemében ült a gúny: úgyis vissza tudja állítani az eredeti állapotot. De ezzel jelentősen alulértékelte James képességeit! Nagy meglepetés éri majd, ha a pergamen semmi más nem fog szajkózni, csak hülye vicceket!

- További jó napot, Miss Vitrol!

A bámuló tömeggel mit sem törődve, tovább indultak Ollivander boltja felé. Néhány pillanat múlva a kíváncsi tömeg is feloszlott, és mindenki ment a maga dolgára, de Sirius még így is érzett néhány fenyegető pillantást a hátán.

- Kösz! – súgta oda Jamesnek. – Ezt még meghálálom!

- Nem kell – nézett rá szigorúan James, de aztán hamar megenyhült a tekintete. – Az emlékek mindig váratlanul zúdulnak rád, nem igaz?

- Igen… - _Nem akarok erre gondolni, úgyhogy inkább beszéljünk másról – _próbálta sugallni, és James meg is értette.

- Mit gondolsz, milyen pálcát kapsz most? – kérdezte inkább.

- Nem tudom – megvonta a vállát. – Egyrészt sokat változtam… másrészt viszont… majd meglátjuk!

- Remélem nem olyan lesz, mint Harryvel volt augusztusban! – jegyezte meg James.

- Miért, mi történt?

- Órákig tartott! Végül Ollivander előszedett egy legalább száz éves pálcát, ami olyan poros volt, hogy amikor Harry otthon kinyitotta a dobozt, Lily egy óráig tüsszögött tőle…

Sirius halványan elmosolyodott.

- És milyen a pálca?

- Mahagóni és unikornis szőr, 11 hüvelyk – James arcáról csak úgy sugárzott az apai büszkeség.

- Ez igazán érdekes…

Ebben a pillanatban odaértek a bolt elé, és Sirius felnézett a táblára: Ollivander – Minőségi varázspálcák – Alapítva: i.e. 382.

- Mi az? – kérdezte James, látva merengő arckifejezését.

- Ez a hely egy cseppet sem változott!

Ugyanaz a párna árválkodott a poros kirakatban, és le merte volna fogadni, hogy a pálca is ugyanaz rajta. Amikor beléptek, rögtön megcsapta az üzlet porral teli, száraz levegője – vajon az ilyen kényes tárgyak, hogy maradnak épségben, ilyen ellenszenves környezetben?

- Nem hiszem, hogy valaha is változni fog – mondta közben James.

Halk csengőhang szólalt meg a bolt hátuljában és nem sokkal később megjelent maga Mr. Ollivander. Tizenegy évesen, Sirius meg volt győződve róla, hogy az öreg varázsló hoppanálva érkezett, de most már tudta, hogy egyszerűen csak az üzlet hátsó részében várta, hogy élvezhesse a hatásos belépőt. Most a tulajdonos volt az, aki meglepődött, de elég gyorsan visszanyerte az önuralmát.

- Sirius Black! – mondta. – Tizenhárom hüvelykes ébenfa pálca, főnix-tollal, különlegesen rugalmas fajta.

- Igen.

- És James Potter, mahagóni és sárkányszív-húr, ha nem tévedek. Micsoda meglepetés!

- Természetesen, nem téved – bólintott James.

Voltak varázslók, akik az évek során pálcát váltottak, de Siriust nem lepte meg, hogy James megtartotta a régit. Nagyon is illettek egymáshoz.

- Mivel szolgálhatok, uraim? – kérdezte Ollivander, egyikről a másikra pillantva.

- Egy pálcára van szükségem – mondta Sirius egyszerűen.

Ollivander éles tekintettel meredt rá.

- Mi történt az előzővel? Nagyon hatékony volt, kiváló fekete mágiához… vagy éppen ellene!

- Voldemort – válaszolt szimplán, amitől Ollivander láthatóan összerándult. Sirius mellkasa egy pillanatra megint összeszorult, de átkozott legyen, ha nem meri kimondani a szörnyeteg nevét!

- Á, értem – az öreg varázsló gyorsan elfordult, és a legközelebbi polchoz lépett. – Nézzük csak… talán… - leemelt néhány dobozt. – Ébenfa és főnixtoll… elég szokatlan kombináció… talán ez jó lesz!

Sirius szó nélkül vette el a felé nyújtott pálcát, de valami azt súgta, hogy nem ez lesz az igazi. Ugyan neki nem tartott órákig, hogy kiválassza az első pálcáját, de azért épp elég hosszú időt vett igénybe, és valószínűleg most sem fog gyorsabban menni… sőt!

- Ébenfa és egyszarvú szőr. Nyolc és fél hüvelyk, nagyon ruganyos. Gyerünk, lendítse meg!

A csuklómozdulat hatására egy doboz lerepült a polcról, de Ollivander rögtön kikapta a pálcát a kezéből.

- Talán mégsem! Próbálja meg ezt: tizenegy és negyed hüvelyk, fűzfa és sárkányszív-húr, kiváló bájoláshoz.

Semmi sem történt. Ollivander egy újabbat nyújtott át. Aztán még egyet, és még egyet… Végül elgondolkodó arccal végigmérte Siriust:

- Arra gondoltam…

- Mire? – kérdezte Sirius óvatosan, amikor az árus elhallgatott.

- Próbálja ki ezt: magyal és főnixtoll, tizenegy hüvelyk, kellemesen rugalmas – de Ollivander egy kicsit tétovázott, mielőtt átadta volna.

Amikor Sirius meglengette a pálcát, egy halvány fénypont jelent meg a végén, de csak nagyon rövid időre – vagy lehet, hogy nem is volt ott, csak a szeme csalta meg? Bizsergés futott végig a karján és valami olyasmit érzett, amit korábban még soha: mintha a pálca várt volna valamire… Hatalmas erő volt ebben az eszközben, és hatalmas potenciál. Úgy érezte, ez a pálca valami olyasmire készült, ami még nem történt meg és talán nem is fog soha… de a pálca türelmesen várt…

- Majdnem – mondta halkan. – De nem nekem való…

Ollivander visszavette a pálcát.

- Különös – motyogta. – Azt hittem… de sebaj! Itt van ez: a legújabb pálcám: ébenfa és főnixtoll, tizenkét hüvelyk – nagyon strapabíró. Ez egy különlegesen erős pálca!

Sirius alig érintette meg a pálcát, máris fekete és aranyszín szikraeső tört elő belőle, ami furcsa fénnyel töltötte be az egész üzletet. Ollivander elégedetten elmosolyodott, Sirius pedig érezte, ahogy a varázserő végigárad az egész testén. Könnyebbnek érezte magát, és hirtelen sokkal inkább a régi önmaga volt.

- Ezt kérem – mondta határozottan, és le nem vette a szemét a pálcáról.

Olyan csodálatos volt: fényes és fekete, egyetlen karcolás sem volt a felszínén és valahogy az volt az érzése, hogy Ollviandert leszámítva, ő az első ember, aki megérintette ezt a remekművet. És most az övé lett!

Önkéntelenül is széles mosoly terült szét az arcán, és amikor felnézett Jamesre, tudta, hogy a szemei ragyognak. Újra élőnek érezte magát! Megpörgette az ujjai között a pálcát, tesztelve a súlyát és a szilárdságát. Mindkettő tökéletes volt persze, de nem is számított másra. Néhány nap, és olyan lesz ez a pálca, mintha hozzánőtt volna.

- Csodálatos! – lelkendezett Ollivander. – Kívánja, hogy becsomagoljam…?

Ebben a pillanatban, a világ mintha felrobbant volna körülöttük…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Gondolod, hogy működni fog? – kérdezte Lily aggodalmas arccal.

Molly csak nevetett. Voltak pillanatok, amikor Lily Potter – aki igazán magabiztos, erős és okos boszorkány volt – rettenetesen alábecsülte magát.

- Hát persze, hogy működni fog, kedvesem!

- Remélem – sóhajtott a fiatalabb nő. – Csak az orientáló bűbáj legyen jó…

- Nos, ezt csak egy módon deríthetjük ki, nem igaz?

- Hát igen – Lily ránézett és végre egy kicsit elmosolyodott. – Köszönöm Molly! Nélküled az Őrangyal terv már a süllyesztőben lenne!

- Mindannyian rengeteget dolgoztunk rajta – válaszolt Molly.

Ez igaz is volt, hiszen Lily, és az egész Unikornis Csoport már hónapokkal ezelőtt elkezdte a tervezést – jóval azelőtt, hogy Molly csatlakozott volna hozzájuk. Ennek ellenére igaz volt, hogy a varázsigék közel fele tőle származott, mégis zavarta, hogy Lily ennyi bizalmat fektet bele. Bár Lily jóval fiatalabb volt nála, mégis ő volt a csoport vezetője, és Dumbledore közvetlen segítői közé tartozott. Molly ugyan nem sokat tudott a Rend belső szerkezetéről, de azzal tisztában volt, hogy Lily a kiválasztott vezetők közé tartozik.

- Akkor hát próbáljuk ki! – mondta.

Együtt mondták el az utolsó varázsigét. Ez volt a jelszó, ami aktiválta a rendszert, és a vonalak lassan megjelentek a térképasztal terjedelmű pergamenen. A térképet – mivel London hatalmas város! - úgy tervezték, hogy elsőre csak egy vázlatos városkép jelent meg, de bármelyik területre rá lehet fókuszálni, hogy részletesebb képet kapjanak.

Diadalmasan egymásra mosolyogtak, amikor a térkép megjelent, és apró villanások kíséretében működésbe lépett. A Rend ezzel egy nagyon fontos és hatékony védelmi eszközhöz jutott.

Arra viszont nem számítottak, hogy rögtön veszélyjelzést is kapnak!

- Úristen… - suttogta Lily maga elé.

- Hol van ez? – Molly gyorsan megkerülte az asztalt és a társa mellé lépett, hogy lássa pontosan hol jelez a térkép.

- Az Abszol úton!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Üvegszilánk terítette be őket, és Sirius gyorsan oldalra vetette magát. Távolról érzékelte, hogy James is ugyanezt teszi, csak az ellenkező irányba, és magával rántotta Ollivandert is. Vörös fény villant, és Sirius az ablakhoz legközelebbi polc mögött keresett menedéket. A szeme sarkából látta James lábát eltűnni a pult mögött, és a hangos nyögés elárulta, hogy Ollivander is túlélte a támadást. Óvatosan hátraszólt:

- James?

- Minden rendben. Te jól vagy?

- Igen.

Mozgást hallott, és feltételezte, hogy James igyekszik a lehető leghátrább tuszkolni a bolt-tulajdonost. Ezalatt, Sirius óvatosan kidugta a fejét a polc mögül, és kinézett az ablak maradványain át az utcára. Az első dolog, amit észrevett az volt, hogy az utca feltűnően üres lett. A második, két sötét alak volt: az egyik az ószeres-bolt kapualjában bujkált a túlsó oldalon, a másik pedig egy szándékosan felborított szemetes mögött lapult. Nyílván abban reménykedtek, hogy valamelyikük kirohan megnézni, mi történt. Még egy kicsit előrébb hajolt, hátha többet lát, de abban a pillanatban az ószeresnél bujkáló alak megmozdult és Sirius visszarántotta a fejét.

Fény villant és több doboz is darabokra robbant a mellette lévő polcon. Kartondarabok, faforgács és még több üvegszilánk hullott a fejére. Most igazán megnyugtató volt, hogy ott szorongathatta a pálcát a kezében!

- Sirius? – James hangja aggodalmas volt.

- Semmi gond!

- Meg van még?

James persze nem a pálcáról beszélt. _Vajon meg van még?_ Tíz évvel ezelőtt auror volt – most tíz évnyi sötétség és fájdalom választotta el azoktól a képességektől. A roxforti reggelinél történt incidens óta, őrült tempóban tanulmányozta a különféle könyveket, de az mégsem volt az igazi. _Belégzés – kilégzés – koncentrálj! _Az adrenalintól egy kicsit felgyorsult a szívverése, de a légzése mégis egyenletes maradt: megnyugodott. A világ egyetlen pillanatra szűkült össze és hirtelen minden aggodalma elpárolgott. _Igen, még határozottan meg van ez az érzés…_ És most semmi más nem számított.

Igaz, hogy egy romhalmaz közepén kuporgott, de teljes nyugalommal válaszolt:

- Benne vagyok!

- Ajtó vagy ablak? – kérdezte rögtön James.

- Ablak.

Egy évig voltak társak és régtől fogva barátok. Nem volt senki más, akit szívesebben látott volna az oldalán egy csatában.

- Ketten vannak. Az egyik az ószeres boltjánál, a másik a nyílt utcán.

- Oké. Átmegyek hozzád. Fedezz!

- Kész vagyok – most még óvatosabban dugta ki a fejét a polc mögül. – Háromra!

Az ablakpárkány felett becélozta a kuka mögött lapuló halálfalót, miközben James számolt.

- Három!

- Reducto!

James átvetette magát a pult felett, de Sirius figyelmét lekötötte a darabokra robbanó szemetes. A halálfaló balra menekült, és eltűnt a látóteréből, de annyit azért látott, hogy erősen sántikált. _Remélem fájt! _De az ellenfeleik legközelebb nem lesznek ilyen gondatlanok, úgyhogy gyorsan visszahúzta a fejét.

James lehuppant mellé, mielőtt bármelyik halálfaló reagálhatott volna.

- Ez jó volt! A szemetes…?

- Már nincs meg.

James elmosolyodott, és úgy fordult, hogy egymásnak háttal legyenek. Siriusnak nem is kellett ránéznie, hogy tudja, mit csinál a másik. Bár konkrétan ilyen helyzetben még nem voltak, elég bajba keveredtek már együtt, hogy szavak nélkül is megértsék egymást. A döntést már meghozták, és amúgy sem volt több kijárat…

- Mr. Ollivander?

- Igen? – az öreg varázsló kezdte elődugni a fejét, de Sirius gyorsan rákiáltott:

- Maradjon lenn!

- Contegorum! – kiáltott James és a pajzsbűbáj meg is állította az átkot, Ollivander pedig újra eltűnt a pult mögött.

- Nincs véletlenül hátsó kijárat?

- Már kérdeztem – válaszolt James az öreg helyett, és a hangsúly mindent elárult.

- Remek.

- Egyetértek.

- Akkor kezdjük? – Sirius a kitört ablak felé intett. – Az egyik még mindig az ószeresnél van, a másik tőlem balra a boltok között mozog.

- Kész vagy?

Egyiküknek sem fordult meg a fejében, hogy esetleg hoppanálhatnának. Akkor Ollivander és az Abszol út többi lakója itt maradnának két halálfalóval, amit nem hagyhattak. Mindketten arra esküdtek fel, hogy megvédjék az ártatlanokat, és egyikük sem arról volt híres, hogy könnyen feladja.

- Kész vagyok.

Sirius várt még egy szívdobbanásnyi időt. Egy rossz mozdulat, és mindketten halottak… vagy még rosszabb. Úgy ált vissza ebbe a szerepbe, mintha egy rozsda-eltávolító bűbájt szórtak volna az agyára. Alastor Mordon szavai visszhangoztak a fejében: _Cselekedj, ne reagálj! Ha azzal töltöd az időd, hogy kitaláld az ellenséged terveit, halott vagy! _Érezte, hogy James megfeszül, aztán…

- Most!

Sirius felugrott, és átvetette magát az ablakon, bukfencezett egyet, aztán felemelkedett a megszokott párbaj-pozícióba. A jobb keze már előre is lendült és teljes egészében a kiképzés irányította az agyát.

- Pericicus Totalus!

Balról hallotta James sújtó-bűbáját. De – megjósolható módon – mindketten tévesztettek. Nem is várták, hogy sikerrel járnak: most csak az volt a cél, hogy kijussanak az épületből. Csak ezután kezdődhetett az igazi móka, és az átkok hamarosan betöltötték az Abszol utat.

- Imperio!

Sirius hirtelen összeeszkábált pajzsa összeomlott, de addigra már odébb is vette magát. Az Imperiust igen nehéz volt kivédeni vagy áttörni, de ha elég gyorsan mozgott a varázsló, akkor kitérhetett előle. Gyorsan felegyenesedett.

- Suffocum!

A fojtogató átkot kivédte az ellenfele, és visszaküldött egy vakító bűbájt, amit ő könnyedén hárított. Gyorsan célpontot változtatott.

- Reducto!

Az ószeres bolt ajtaja felrobbant, fadarabokkal terítve be a magasra nőtt halálfalót és kikényszerítve őt búvóhelyéről. Közben hallotta, hogy James egy fagyasztó átkot használ, és egy hamvasztót kap cserébe, de tudta, hogy a barátja tud vigyázni magára, úgyhogy inkább a saját ellenfelére koncentrált. Abban a pillanatban, amikor a magasabb halálfaló – mert most már mindkettőt tisztán lehetett látni – kitámolygott a nyílt terepre, Sirius már készen állt.

- Resicio!

Egy közeli pad kiszakadt a helyéről, és nekicsapódott az álarcos férfinak, aki a földre is zuhant. Sirius nem várt egy másodpercet sem, hanem előreiramodott, a pálcáját egyenesen maga elé szegezve.

- Vulnerocorpus! – minden gondolkodás nélkül használta a bénító bűbájt, még épp időben.

Félretaszítva a padot, az ellenfele éppen igyekezett felállni, de mivel az átok hatására az a lábai felmondták a szolgálatot, újra visszazuhant. A pálcáját gyorsan saját maga felé fordította és dehoppanált.

Sirius megpördült, hogy a másik támadó felé fordítsa a pálcáját, de már késő volt. James ugyan eltalálta a halálfalót egy fojtogató átokkal, de a kábító átok már csak a levegőt érte, mivel a férfi követte a társa példáját és szintén hoppanált. James arcára kiült a csalódás és a bosszankodás.

Az utca hátborzongatóan csendes lett, de aztán a járókelők lassan kezdtek előbújni rejtekhelyeikről. A legtöbben azért megtartották a biztonságos távolságot, és csak bámulták őket. Sirius ösztönei még mindig üvöltöttek, de nem látott már semmi veszélyeset. Lassan és sántikálva elindult James felé, és közben óvatosan elrakta a pálcáját. Szívesebben szorongatta volna továbbra is a markában, de tudta, hogy ettől csak iszonyú paranoidnak tűnne mások előtt.

- A fenébe… - morogta maga elé.

- Gyorsak voltak – jegyezte meg James. – És okosak.

- Sajnos. Azok voltak, akikre gondolok?

Mielőtt James válaszolhatott volna, egy égész csapat auror rohanta le a terepet, Arabella Figg vezetésével. Bár Sirius tíz évvel ezelőtt látta utoljára a VBÜF vezetőjét, a grimasz, ami kiült a nő arcára mégis nagyon ismerős volt. Körbenézett a romhalmazon, aminek a nagy részét Sirius okozta – James mindig is a finomabb módszereket részesítette előnyben! – és rámorrantott a beosztottjára.

- Tudhattam volna, hogy megtalálod a bajt!

- Mint általában.

- Ki volt az?

- Mulciber és Flint – válaszolt James, és a hangja is ingerültséget árult el.

Aztán Figg szigorú, szürke szemei Siriusra szegeződtek:

- Jó kis célpontot csináltál magadból, Black!

- Inkább Voldemortot hibáztasd…

- Hát persze.

A nő úgy nézett rá, mintha arra várt volna, hogy Sirius bármelyik pillanatban darabokra törhet, de ő – annak ellenére, hogy lelkének egy meggyötört része igenis szeretett volna elrejtőzni egy sötét kis zugban – eltökélt arccal nézett vissza rá. Ettől Figg visszavonulót fújt.

- Úgy tűnik egész jól elboldogultál.

Sirius szívesen tett volna valami keserű megjegyzést, de mindig is tisztelte Figg képességeit, így csak annyit mondott: - Kösz…

- Hogy értetetek ide ilyen gyorsan? – kérdezte James, miközben a többi auror elkezdte a terület átvizsgálását – valószínűleg nem találnak majd semmilyen használható bizonyítékot, de akkor is ez volt a rutin-eljárás.

- Az Őrangyal terv mostantól tökéletesen működik – felelt a miniszter-asszony egy halvány mosollyal.

Sirius halkan füttyentett, mert James-től már hallott a tervről.

- Ez nagyon jó hír! – mondta James is.

- Eléggé.

Figg éles szemei megpillantottak valamit James háta mögött, amitől elégedetlen fintor ült ki az arcára.

- Jobb, ha ti ketten leléptek!

- Miért? – kérdezte James aggodalmasan.

- Vitrol – jött az egyszavas válasz.

Nem kellett kétszer mondania. Egymásra pillantottak, aztán eltűntek az ószeres melletti kis sikátorban, Figgre bízva, hogy lerázza a Reggeli Próféta szenzációéhes riporterét.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	26. Rejtélyek

**Huszonötödik fejezet: Rejtélyek**

A folyosó majdnem hátborzongatóan csendes volt. Bár a MÁBALT tagjai számtalanszor bóklásztak már éjjel a kastélyban, de most valahogy más volt a légkör. Mintha minden azt súgta volna nekik, hogy ne ma és ne itt próbáljanak bajt keverni – főleg azután, hogy egy tervük már kútba esett, úgyhogy most éppen azt fontolgatták, hogy feladják. Persze csak ma estére!

Hermione a változatosság kedvéért éppen Ront oktatta ki.

- Tudod, ha figyeltél volna rám, nem is lennénk itt. A Roxfort története egyértelműen leírja, hogy a lépcsők egy teljesen egyedi varázslattal vannak megbűvölve…

- Tudom! – csattant fel Ron. – Már századszor emlékeztetsz!

- De igaza van, Ron! – jelentette ki Lee. – Ha hallgattál volna rá, akkor kitalálhattunk volna valami mást.

Harry nem szólt semmit; őszintén szólva ő sem figyelt oda Hermionéra – egy idő után az ember megtanulta kikapcsolni az agyát, amikor a lány a Roxfort történetéből idézgetett – mivel azonban ez Ron terve volt, neki kellett elvinnie a balhét a kudarc miatt. Nem volt ez túl tiszetességes, de két nappal ezelőtt George kapott ugyanilyen fejmosást, amikor az egyik kísérlete csúfos kudarcot vallott. Amikor azonban úgy érezte, hogy most már elég lesz a szemrehányásokból közbeszólt:

- Most mit csinálunk? Időpazarlás ilyen sokáig fennmaradni a semmiért!

És tényleg késő volt már. Két órát töltöttek azzal, hogy megpróbálták csúszóssá változtatni a lépcsőket – természetesen csak a Mardekárosok számára! – és most már éjfél is elmúlt.

Egyikük sem említette a hátborzongató csendet, mert azt hitték csak a képzeletük játszik velük, és nem akarták, hogy a többiek bolondnak nézzék őket. A kastélyban egyébként mindig is volt valami hátborzongató, hiszen ősi volt, és senki nem ismerte az összes titkát – még ők sem. Vagy, ami azt illeti, különösen ők nem!

Hirtelen lépések zaja hallatszott, és a hat bajkeverő riadtan pillantott egymásra. Néhány perccel korábban ellenőrizték a Tekergők Térképét, ami akkor azt mutatta, hogy Frics, Hagrid és az összes professzor távol van a harmadik emelettől, és nem is juthattak ide ilyen rövid idő alatt. Gyorsan beugrottak a legközelebbi elérhető búvóhelyre – egy kis terembe, aminek az ajtaja meglehetősen hangosan nyikorgott. Hermione gyorsan elmondott egy hangtompító bűbájt de ennek ellenére mindannyian visszatartották a lélegzetüket.

Harry arra gondolt, milyen rossz lenne, ha épp most kapnák el őket, amikor már csak két hét van a tavaszi szünetig – persze Remus egyetlen diákot sem kényszerítene, hogy itt maradjon a szünetre, de nem lenne valami vidám büntetőfeladatokon dolgozni, míg mindenki más lazítva várja a hazautazást. És persze pont ma este kellett hátrahagynia a láthatatlanná tevő köpenyt!

Mélyen behúzódtak a sötétbe, és reménykedve néztek egymásra. Lee halkan motyogott valamit arról, hogy nincs másik kijárat – de talán nem is lesz rá szükségük. Lehet, hogy az a valaki, nem is hallotta meg őket…

Az ajtó csikorogva kinyílt.

- A bajkeverés első szabálya: soha ne kapjanak el! – szólalt meg egy férfihang.

Halvány fény szűrődött be a folyosóról és a gyerekek még beljebb húzódtak a sötétbe, remélve, hogy elkerülhetik a lelepleződést. Akárki is az, talán csak vaktában lövöldözik. De most már láthatták is az ajtóban álló magas varázsló sziluettjét.

- A második szabály: ha elkapnak, ne bújj olyan helyre, aminek csak egy kijárata van! Nyugodtan kijöhettek – mondta a hang. – Mind a hatan!

Lee motyogott valamit, amiért szigorú mamája, biztos szappannal mosta volna ki a száját, de aztán engedelmesen kiléptek a sötétből, és Harry megkönnyebbülten ismerte fel a leleplezőjüket.

- Sirius!

Az összes Roxfortban tartózkodó felnőtt közül, valószínűleg Sirius az egyetlen, aki nem fogja bemártani őket.

Sirius halvány mosollyal figyelte a gyerekeket, miközben becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

- Mit keresel te itt? – kérdezte Harry a keresztapját.

- Csak kószáltam… - a látszólag vidám válasz mögött Harry valami sokkal kevésbé pozitívat érzett. – Mint ahogy ti is, ha jól sejtem!

- El fog árulni minket, Mr. Black? – kérdezte tétován Hermione.

- Elárulni? Miért tennék ilyesmit? – kérdezett vissza a férfi. – És ne hívj Mr. Blacknek, kérlek! Ettől szörnyen öregnek érzem magam! – még egyszer végignézett rajtuk, aztán Harryn állapodott meg a tekintete. – Akkor bemutatod a barátaidat, vagy találgatnom kell? – a mosolya egy cseppet szélesebb lett. – Lássuk csak! Az ikrek nyilván Fred és George Weasley – ami azt jelenti, hogy te csak Ron lehetsz. Az egyetlen lány, természetesen, Hermione Granger. Lee Jordan pedig felettébb hasonlít az édesapjára! Elég vegyes összetételű csapat ez a MÁBALT!

- Beszéltél rólunk? – kérdezte szemrehányóan George, de mielőtt Harry válaszolhatott volna valamit, Sirius elnevette magát.

- Hát persze, hogy beszélt! Az igazgatótok a szabálykövető Tekergő –legalábbis mostanában! Nekem soha nem voltak ilyen hajlamaim. Mit gondoltak, honnan származott az a múltkori festmény-bűbáj?

Harry megkönnyebbülten vigyorgott, miközben a barátai csak bámultak.

- Az a _maga _ötlete volt? – nyögte ki Fred, aztán Harrye bámult. – De te azt mondtad, hogy az apukádtól van!

- Valójában csak annyit mondtam, hogy ezt a tréfát már korábban is elkövették, és hogy az apukám is benne volt! De nem ő mesélt róla! – és közben Siriusra mosolygott.

- Hanem Tapmancs mester! – jelentette ki elégedetten a keresztapja.

Lee füttyentett:

- Szóval tényleg maga az!

- Hát persze! Harry nem mondta nektek?

- De…igen – vonogatta a vállát Lee, Harry pedig magában kuncogott.

Ezt szinte ünnepélyes csend követte. Bár Harry barátait lenyűgözte, hogy így beszélgethetnek az egyik Tekergővel, azt nem felejtethették el, hogy miért van itt Sirius. Bár most mosolygott és vidáman társalgott velük, mégis ott hordozta magával azt a különös sötétséget, ami ugyan némileg visszahúzódott, mióta Harry először találkozott vele, de azért még mindig egyértelműen érezhető volt. Végül Hermione szólalt meg:

- És mit csinál itt, ilyenkor?

- Csak mászkáltam – válaszolt félvállról, ami Harry értelmezésében azt jelentette, hogy nem tudott aludni. – Amikor hallottam a fesztivált, amit csaptatok, gondoltam megnézem magamnak, hogy a bajkeverők új generációja felér-e a Tekergőkhöz!

- Mi jobbak vagyunk! – jelentette ki rögtön Ron.

- Tényleg? – nevetett Sirius.

- Általában azért nem kapnak el minket – mondta Harry. Miután a Tekergőkről szóló történteken nőtt fel, ő nem tett volna ilyen könnyelmű kijelentést, de azért tudta, hogy ők is jók. A keresztapja bólintott.

- Apád említette, hogy neked adta a köpenyt! De azt tudnotok kell, hogy az első néhány évben minket sem kaptak el olyan gyakran. Később lett nehezebb, amikor már minden professzor odafigyelt ránk – halványan elmosolyodott. – Bár, ha Holdsáp az igazgató…

- Sokkal jobbak lennének az esélyeink, ha Piton nem vadászna ránk! – jegyezte meg George.

- Ez igaz! – értett egyet Ron. – Utál minket…

- Hát persze! Piton mindig is ilyen volt: a kavics a fogaskerekek közt. Az volt akkor is, amikor iskolába jártunk, és lefogadom, hogy az is maradt!

- Együtt jártak iskolába? – kérdezte hirtelen kíváncsisággal Fred.

- Sajnos…

Hermione szigorú arcot vágott, míg a többiek nevettek, aztán megszólalt:

- Tudjátok, már elég késő van….

- Ne már, Hermione! – nyafogott rögtön Ron.

- Nincs is olyan késő! – vitatkozott Ron, de Sirius mosolyogva közbeszólt.

- Azt ajánlom hallgassatok csak a józan ész szavára – mondta. – Mivel történetesen tudom, hogy Frics pillanatnyilag nincs a környéken…

Harry látta, hogy George lopva az órájára pillant.

- Azt hiszem igaza van – mondta vonakodva a harmadéves fiú.

A MÁBALT tagjai nem voltak éppen paranoiásak, de mint minden varázsló ők is kissé babonásak voltak. Pillanatnyilag kettő-nullra álltak: elrontottak egy tréfát, aztán elkapták őket és ez elég rossz ómen volt.

Gyorsan búcsút intettek Siriusnak, azzal, hogy nemsokára beszélgetnek még (mindannyian szerettek volna többet hallani a hírhedt csínyekről!), aztán amilyen halkan csak tudtak, kilopakodtak a folyosóra. Alig tettek meg tíz lépést, amikor Harry megtorpant:

- Majd utánatok megyek! – mondta. – Még akarok valamit kérdezni Siriustól!

Mielőtt a többiek tiltakozhattak volna elsietett a keresztapja után, aki megfordult, amikor hallotta közeledni.

- Valami baj van, Harry?

Harry lelassított.

- Csak azt akartam kérdezni…beszélhetnénk valamiről?

- Hát persze!

Békés csendben sétáltak tovább egy darabon, amíg Harry összeszedte a gondolatait. Közben nem tudta nem észrevenni, hogy Sirius még mindig erősen húzza a jobb lábát, és néha az árnyékos sarkok felé villan a tekintete. Ilyenkor egyrészt sokkal nyilvánvalóbban megjelent az arcán az, az üldözött kifejezés, másrészt a halvány fényben az is sokkal jobban látszott, mennyire sovány még mindig. Ez pedig arra emlékeztette Harryt, milyen rövid ideje ismeri csak a keresztapját, ami csak bonyolította a helyzetet.

- Mi jár a fejedben? – kérdezte végül Sirius kibillentve Harryt a gondolataiból.

- Azon gondolkodtam, ami Mógus professzorral történt két napja. Úgy értem, nyilvánvaló, hogy halálfaló, de miért fedte fel magát? És hogy fészkelhette be magát a Roxfortba?

- Jó kérdések, Harry! – mondta Sirius, és a hangjában lévő melegségtől, Harry kifejezetten elpirult. Aztán a keresztapja egy kicsit tétovázott, mielőtt folytatta volna. – Először a második kérdésre válaszolnék: jobb az, az ellenség, akit ismersz, mint akit nem.

- Úgy érted…? – kezdte Harry, de aztán elhallgatott.

- Igen. Ami a másik kérdést illeti – megvonta a vállát. – Voldemort vissza akar vitetni…

A szavaktól végigfutott a hideg Harry hátán. Bár úgy nőtt fel, hogy a szülei nem féltek kimondani a Sötét Nagyúr nevét, amikor Sirius tette ugyanezt, az valahogy mégis más volt. Sirius 10 évet töltött Voldemort börtönében, mégsem félt, miközben sok varázsló, akik még csak nem is látták soha a Sötét Nagyurat, a névtől is rettegett.

- Szerettem volna segíteni valahogy – mondta esetlenül. – De olyan nagy volt a kavarodás…és olyan gyorsan történt minden…Mindenki kiabált, és mire közelebb érhettem volna, már vége is volt – aztán felvillanyozódva folytatta: - Baromi gyors voltál!

Sirius elégedetlenül elhúzta a száját:

- Valahogy elboldogultam, de nagyon kijöttem a gyakorlatból…

- Szerintem szuper voltál, de azért jó lett volna, ha segíthetek valahogy

- Örülök, hogy így érzel, de ami azt illeti, azt hiszem jobb, hogy nem keveredtél bele!

- Miért? – bár nem akarta, de Sirius biztos kihallotta a hangjából az enyhe sértődöttséget, mert megállt, és lepillantott rá.

- Meg kell értened Harry, hogy a szüleidnek a legkevésbé arra van szükségük, hogy Voldemort felfigyeljen rád – mondta komolyan. – Hosszú ideje védenek téged, és amíg nem jut eszébe, hogy a világon vagy, addig vagy igazi biztonságban…

- De te…

- Én felnőtt varázsló vagyok, Harry, és kétlem, hogy Voldemort még ennél is jobban gyűlölhetne!

- Mindenki mindig azt mondogatja, hogy túl fiatal vagyok ezekhez a dolgokhoz! – mondta keserűen Harry.

- Talán tényleg az vagy…

- Tizenegy éves vagyok!

- És? Én harminckettő, és van egy csomó dolog, amiről jobban szeretnék nem tudni! – halványan elmosolyodott, de ez nem tűnt valami őszintének. – Élvezd a gyerekkorodat, amíg lehet, mert hidd el, úgyis túl hamar vége lesz. Tudom, hogy idegesít a titkolózás, de a szüleid azért harcolnak, hogy megvédjenek…és hogy a te generációdnak ne kelljen tovább vívnia ezt a háborút.

A szavak, és Sirius keserűen üres tekintete megállásra késztették Harryt. Valahogy, amikor a szülei mondták ugyanezeket, azt mindig elengedte a füle mellett, de azt látta, hogy nézett ki Sirius amikor ideért a Roxfortba, és tudta, hogy majdnem belehalt, hogy megvédje őket.

- Sajnálom – mondta halkan.

- Nem kell! A gyerekeknek az a dolguk, hogy türelmetlenkedjenek!

Harry bólintott, aztán témát váltott.

- Te is tagja voltál a Rendnek?

- Erről nem is szabadna tudnod!

Harry vigyorgott, mert a keresztapja hanghordozása elárult, hogy nincs meglepve.

- De egyébként igen – mondta aztán. – Nagyon régen.

- És megint az leszel?

- Az igazat megvallva, nem tudom – válaszolt sötét tekintettel. – Vannak bizonyos kétségek a megbízhatóságomat illetően…

Harry döbbenten meredt rá:

- Miért?

- Senki nem szökött még meg az Azkabanból. Azok, akiknek sikerült kikerülniük Voldemort fogságából, soha nem maradtak…tiszták. A legtöbben átálltak a szolgálatába…vagy megőrültek.

- De ott van például Fletcher professzor!

Sirius megrázta a fejét.

- A háború előtt Mundungus Fletcher az egyik leggondtalanabb és leglazább ember volt, akit ismertem. Nem is volt még auror, amikor én beléptem, sokkal inkább a törvény…határmezsgyéjén járt. Csak akkor állt be, amikor a dolgok igazán rosszra fordultak. A tapasztalatai nagyon megváltoztatták, mint gondolom, azt te is látod…

- Hát, igen.

- Ráadásul őt megszöktették, ami sokak számára garanciát jelent arra, hogy Voldemort nem önként engedte szabadon.

A keserűség nyilvánvaló volt a hangjában, de Harry nem tudott mit mondani erre.

Csendben sétáltak tovább, amíg csak a hátuk mögött meg nem szólalt egy hang.

- Ni csak, ni csak…kit látnak szemeim!

Mindketten megfordultak, és Harry látta, hogy Sirius arcán fura fintor jelenik meg, amikor megpillantjaPiton professzort. Az ellenszenv nyilvánvalóan nem volt egyoldalú, ez látszott Piton arcán is.

- Micsoda meglepetés! – folytatta maró gúnnyal. – Potter takarodó után a folyosón mászkál, a felelőtlen keresztapja pedig bátorítja!

- És micsoda meglepetés, hogy Perselus Piton mindenbe beleüti azt a nagy orrát!

Piton lángoló tekintettel meredt Siriusra:

- Mi az Black, nem tudtál aludni? – ellenséges mozdulattal közelebb lépett, és a talárja fenyegetően úszott mögötte a levegőben. Harryenk feltűnt, hogy ez a talár valahogy más, mint amit Piton általában viselni szokott. – Csak nem ijesztgetnek a mumusok? – folytatta gúnyosan.

Harry ezen nagyon felháborodott. Hogy mer Piton _ezen_ gúnyolódni? Nincsenek érzései? Vagy ha nincsenek, akkor legalább tisztelhetné azt, amin Sirius keresztülment! Szeretett volna válaszolni valami jó sértőt, de a keresztapja szorítása a vállán megakadályozta ebben. Sirius halálosan sápadt lett, és sugárzott belőle a feszült düh. A szorítása már szinte fájdalmasan erős volt.

- Gondolom, _neked, _nincsenek ilyen problémáid!

Piton erre szinte visszahőkölt:

- Neked fogalmad sincs, hogy mit csinálok! – csattant fel.

- Nincs? Egy gyereket megtéveszthetsz, de én felismerem a talárt, amit viselsz!

A halálfalók ruházata! Harry hirtelen rájött, hol látta már korábban ezt a fajta talárt, és alig bírta elhinni, hogy Piton képes ezt itt, a Roxfortban viselni. Az igazgatóhelyettest nem lepte meg Sirius felismerése, inkább feldühítette.

- Neked kellene a legjobban megértened, milyen fontos ez!

- Mintha ez mentené a korábbi döntéseidet! – jegyezte meg Sirius. – De mást is látok, Piton, úgyhogy talán jobb lenne, ha a gyengélkedőre mennél, mielőtt összeesel.

- Szerintem az Azkabanban töltött idő az agyadra ment! – grimaszolt Piton, Harry pedig zavartan nézett a keresztapjára.

- De annyira azért nem, hogy ne ismerjem fel a Cruciatus átok tüneteit. Sápadt arc, remegő kéz, bizonytalan léptek…

- Az egészségi állapotom nem tartozik rád! – de azért gyorsan elrejtette a kezeit a köpenye alatt, mielőtt Harry megállapíthatta volna, hogy tényleg remegnek-e. De azt azért látta, hogy a tanár tényleg sápadtabb a megszokottnál.

- Nem is akarom, hogy közöm legyen hozzád, de ez másokra is hatással lehet, ha érted, mire gondolok.

- Nagyon jól tudom, miről beszélsz!

- Akkor ne állj itt, velem vitatkozva. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ennél jobb dolgod is van.

- Nyugodj meg, Black! _Én _tökéletesen tudom kezelni a Cruciatust!

- Én talán nem?

Farkasszemet néztek egymással egy pillanatig, aztán Piton egy dühös morrantás kíséretében elfordult és elindult.

Aztán két lépés után összeesett.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A késő éjszakai tárgyalások nem tartoztak James kedvenc elfoglaltságai közé, de néha ez szükségszerű volt. Arabella faliórájára pillantva látta, hogy már majdnem tíz óra van, pedig Lilynek megígérte, hogy legkésőbb erre az időpontra hazaér, de már majdnem végeztek. Ha nem jön közbe semmi – például egy újabb váratlan látogatás Kupor részéről, aki mostanában betegesen érdeklődött az osztálya iránt – talán még időben hazaér ahhoz, hogy ne kelljen a kanapén éjszakáznia.

- Akkor hát, ennyi volt! – mondta épp 'Bella.

James felsóhajtott.

- Igen. Reménykedtem, hogy a Sirius szökése körüli kavarodásban, talán lehet még esély, de… - megvonta a vállát, a felettese pedig bólintott. Túl sok volt a „de", túl sok tényező játszott közbe. A hiú reményeket pedig nem engedhették meg maguknak.

- Kétlem, hogy képes lenne még bármire is, újabb két hét után. Az, hogy semmit nem hallottunk felőle, valószínűleg azt jelenti, hogy a zsupszkulcsot és a pálcát vagy lefoglalták, vagy megsemmisültek. A Jégtörő-terv kudarcba fulladt.

- Olyan közel voltunk! – bosszankodott James. – Olyan rohadtul közel!

- Igen – a hangja szenvtelen volt, de a szeme elárulta, hogy ez csak látszat.

James feszült volt és rettenetesen aggódott, mert Bill időközben igazi baráttá vált. _Te küldted oda – súgta egy kis hang az agyában. Elbizakodottan hittél a tervedben és Azkabanba küldted Billt, ahol most meg fog halni. Hogy fogod elmondani Arthurnak és Mollynak, hogy a másik fiukat is elvetted tőlük?_

- Tudni akarom, hogy történhetett! – csattant fel dühösen. -Mi romlott el? Tudjuk, hogy bejutott a terv szerint s azok a bűbájok felfedhetetlenek voltak! Akkor, hogy a pokolba tudhatta meg Voldemort!

- Talán Weasley árulta el magát…

- Nem! Bill jobb annál!

- Azkabanban minden megtörténhet – hangsúlyozta a mentora. – Milyen más magyarázatot tudsz?

- Lehet, hogy elárultak minket…

A hőmérséklet hirtelen, mintha tíz fokot esett volna az irodában. A Rend többször találkozott már kémekkel és árulásokkal, és a kockázat mindig is nagy volt.

- Ki lehetett volna az, James? Olyan kevesen tudtak róla…kit vádolhatnánk? Téged, vagy engem? Dumbledore-t vagy Lilyt? Mundy előbb harapná le a saját nyelvét, Perselus pedig a saját biztonsága érdekében nem is tudott a terv részleteiről. A gyanúsíthatók listája meglehetősen rövid!

- Valamit nem veszünk észre! – morogta James.

- Naná, mindig van olyan, amit nem veszünk észre!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Az első, amit megpillantott, amikor kinyitotta a szemét, Remus Lupin volt – barna haj, kék szemek, és aggodalmas arckifejezés. A következő felismerés az volt, hogy a saját ágyában fekszik.

- Mondd, hogy_ ő _nincs itt! – morogta rögtön.

- Nincs – mondta az igazgató, egy reménytelen sóhaj kíséretében.

- Akkor jó – megpróbált felülni, de Remus visszanyomta az ágyra.

- De –folytatta szigorúan – hatalmas szerencséd volt, hogy Sirius ott volt. Más talán nem lett volna olyan előrelátó, hogy rögtön idehozzon!

- Benn járt a szobámban? – durrogott Piton. Rögtön az jutott eszébe, mennyire tette tönkre Black a védelmi bűbájokat, biztos nem nagyon finomkodott!

- Természetesen – válaszolt Remus. – Mivel segítségre volt szükségem, hogy behozzunk ide, miután Harryt elküldte értem. Azt is megemlíteném, hogy az ajtókat én nyitottam ki, mivel én tudom az összes jelszót.

- Nos, ez igazán meglepő! – grimaszolt Piton. Épphogy sikerült visszatartania azt, ami a nyelvén volt: _Nem tudtam, hogy gondolkodni is tud! _Sajnos, nem is kellett kimondania, mert Remus ennyi idő után már jobban ismerte, mint a tenyerét.

- Perselus!

Felismerte a figyelmeztető hangsúlyt, de szándékosan figyelmen kívül hagyta. Inkább a lehető legingerültebb arckifejezéssel nézett az igazgatóra.

- Felkelhetek már?

- Nem – olyan arcot vágott, mintha mást is akarna mondani, de Perselus nem hagyta.

- Egyébként, mennyi az idő? Fel kell készülnöm az óráimra.

- Hát persze! – válaszolt Remus, azon az idegesítően nyugodt hangon. – De először is tudni szeretném, mitől csuklottál össze a folyosó közepén.

Piton tudta, hogy ezzel a hangsúllyal nem lehet vitatkozni, de ez még nem jelentette azt, hogy udvariasnak is kell lennie – még a barátaival sem. Különösen nem egy ilyen hosszú éjszaka után!

- Mégis, mit gondolsz, mi történt? – kérdezte keserűen.

- Talán újra kell fogalmaznom a kérdést: Miért volt rád ilyen dühös Voldemort? – válaszolt nyugodtan Remus, akit csak nagyon ritkán sikerült kihoznia a sodrából, és ez most nem tartozott ezen alkalmak közé, úgyhogy felsóhajtott.

- Black! – csattant fel.

- Az hittem, sikerült balesetként beadnod a pálca-incidenst…

- Sikerült is – ismerte be, és kicsit fészkelődött, mert a fájdalomtól megint összeszorult a mellkasa. A látása is elhomályosult, de átkozott legyen, ha ezt beismeri! Végül is ez a Cruciatus átok természetes következménye volt, és volt már rosszabb is. Nem is egyszer.

- Hitt neked?

Piton vállat vont, de rögtön meg is bánta a hirtelen mozdulatot.

- Életben vagyok, úgyhogy feltételezem, igen.

Remus vágott egy grimaszt, de tudta, hogy jobb, ha nem mond erre semmit.

- Megtudtál valami hasznosat?

- Attól eltekintve, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr eszelősen akarja az idióta barátodat? – aztán Remus szemébe nézett. – Még mindig azt hiszem, hogy Black elhallgat előlünk valamit.

- Azt mondja, hogy nem emlékszik, Perselus!

- Én is hallottam! – Piton megállta, hogy ne grimaszoljon. – De hidd el nekem, a Nagyúr soha nem cselekszik ok nélkül, és ami Blacket illeti, szinte megszállott lett. El akarja kapni, méghozzá, ha lehet élve, ami - mint te is tudod – nem a szokásos módszer. Valami van a háttérben, és ő tudja, mi az.

Remus szigorú arccal nézett rá.

- Nincs oka hazudni.

- Tényleg nincs?

- Nincs! – a hangja most igazán kemény volt. – Lehet, hogy nem kedveled, de Sirius mindig hű volt a Rendhez, és ezt te is tudod. És Voldemort nem üldözné ennyire, ha tégla lenne!

- Soha nem mondtam, hogy tégla! – tiltakozott Piton. Nem mindennap látott ilyen ingerültséget Remuson, és tényleg nem gondolta, hogy Black tégla lenne – végül is minden bizonyíték az ellenkezőjét igazolta, de azt tudta, hogy az egészben nem stimmel valami. Hát ő az egyetlen, akinek ez gyanús?

- Nem, de határozottan utaltál rá!

Erre csak megvonta a vállát. _Nem bízom benne! És? Semmi okom rá! _De az igazgató folytatta, megszokott nyugodt és halk hangján.

- Én hiszek neki. Ha Sirius azt mondja, hogy nem emlékszik, akkor nem emlékszik. Én is tudom, hogy Voldemort valamit akar tőle, de hacsak te nem tudsz rájönni, akkor nincs más lehetőségünk, mint várni!

- Hát jó! – morogta Piton. – De ha rosszul sül el, akkor ne engem hibáztass!

- Nem fog rosszul elsülni – Remus hangja nagyon biztosan csengett.

- Tudsz talán valamit, amit én nem?

- Egyáltalán nem! Csak ismerem Sirius Blacket.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	27. Váratlan választások

**Huszonhatodik fejezet: Váratlan választások**

- Gondolkodtam – jegyezte meg Remus, mintegy mellékesen – és arra jutottam, hogy mivel megfosztottál a sötét varázslatok kivédése tanáromtól, lógsz nekem egy szívességgel!

- Azt azért be kell látnod, hogy ez nem az én hibám volt! – méltatlankodott Sirius.

- Ez igaz, de Voldemort távollétében, nem nagyon marad más, akit hibáztathatnék! – mosolygott ravaszul.

- Így már értem – és akaratlanul is visszamosolygott. Mostanában ez már egyre könnyebben ment. Bár alig aludt az éjszaka, mégis úgy érezte, jó nap elé néz, különösen az esti terveik fényében.

Remus nevetett.

- Örülök, hogy megértesz!

- Naná! Akkor, hát, milyen szívességet kérsz tőlem, ó, nagytiszteletű igazgatóm?

Remus majdnem belefulladt a narancslevébe, és Sirius is mosolygott.

- Ha továbbra is ilyesmiket mondasz, meggondolom magam, és nem ajánlok neked állást!

- Állást? – kicsit tanácstalanul nézett a barátjára. Ez tiszta őrültség!

- Igen, állást. A sötét varázslatok pozíciót, hogy pontos legyek. Látva a múltkori akciódat, teljesen alkalmas vagy rá.

Sirius csak bámult, és a lehetőségeket latolgatta. Nem nagyon tudta elképzelni magát tanárként, különösen, ha arra a rengeteg büntetésre gondolt, amit gyerekkorában kellett letöltenie – és akkor még nem beszélt azokról az esetekről, amikor nem bukott le! Remus más volt: ő egész életében tanítani akart és őt nem is volt nehéz elképzelni, itt, a Roxfortban, de saját magát… a gondolat nagyon idegen volt. Remus nem gondolhatja komolyan! Egy félmosollyal a barátja felé fordult:

- Túl sok időt töltöttél már a gyerekek között, nem? Egy kicsit megzakkantál!

- Teljesen komolyan beszélek! Ez nem vicc, tényleg állást ajánlok.

A sötét varázslatok kivédése mindig is a kedvenc tantárgya volt. A Roxfort pedig remek hely lenne arra, hogy a lelki és mentális sebek begyógyuljanak. És a Roxfort állt a legközelebb ahhoz, amit otthonnak nevezhetett. Az, hogy idejött, miután megszökött, tisztán ösztönös döntés volt – a kastély mindig is egy biztos menedéket jelentett a számára.

A Nagyteremben reggeliző gyerekekre nézett. Olyan mások lennének, mint ő és a barátai voltak? Sötétebb világban éltek, mégis ugyanazokat a nevető arcokat látta. Egy nap persze majd ők is találkoznak a keserű valósággal, hacsak meg nem állítják Voldemortot, ugyanabban a világban kell majd élniük, amiben ő is harcolt. Sok döntést kell majd hozniuk, amiknek itt szerzik meg az alapjait, itt dől el, hogy melyik oldalon harcolnak majd, hogy élni fognak-e vagy meghalni. Vezetésre van szükségük, olyanoktól, mint Remus, aki az ő jövőjüknek áldozta az életét.

Diákként soha nem tisztelte a tanárait eléggé… Remusra pillantott, aki várakozóan nézett rá. Látszólag nehéznek tűnt a döntés, de aztán eszébe jutott, hogy mi volt régen, és tudta, hogy örökre az is marad. Végül halkan megszólalt.

- Sajnos vissza kell utasítanom. Bármennyire is tisztelem, amit te teszel itt, és amennyit ez használ az ügynek, én nem tudom ezt tenni. Nem tudok visszahúzódni és tanítani. Ez igazán nemes feladat, de nem nekem való.

- Itt lennél a legnagyobb biztonságban, azt ugye tudod?

- Tudom. De nem engedhetem meg, hogy elijesszenek. És elegem van belőle, hogy

Remus összeráncolt homlokkal nézett rá.

- Senki sem állíthatja, hogy nem tettél még eleget!

- A háború azonban, nem épp egy egyenlet, ugyebár – vonta meg a vállát. – Nem tudom pontosan elmagyarázni… egyszerűen nem hagyhatom abba. Harcolnom kell. Ez az egyetlen módja, hogy bebizonyítsam magamnak, hogy ugyanaz vagyok, aki voltam.

Az igazgató aggodalmas arccal figyelte, Sirius pedig próbálta valahogy jobban elmagyarázni.

- Kötelességemnek érzem, hogy így tegyek… bizonyos szempontból, ugyanaz vagyok, aki voltam, de mégis változtam… Valami történt, és nem emlékszem, hogy mi, de Azkaban megváltoztatott. Napról-napra egyre jobban a tudatában leszek ennek…

- Mit értesz ez alatt? – Remus egyre ijedtebbnek tűnt, ahelyett, hogy a szavak megnyugtatták volna.

- Nem tudom pontosan. Olyan, mint amikor valami ott van a nyelved hegyén, de nem tudod kimondani – megvonta a vállát. Kinyitotta a száját, hogy valamit még hozzátegyen, de abban a másodpercben az emlékek döbbenetes váratlansággal szippantották magukba.

_Üvöltés._

_Láncok._

_Küzdelem, bár nem is tudja igazán miért._

_Soha nem érezte még magát ennyire fáradtnak._

_A közelmúlt homályba veszett, de az volt az érzése, hogy azakaratok harca tart már egy ideje. És valahogy azt is tudta, hogy nem ez az első alkalom._

_Egy csontos, fehér kéz irányította rá a pálcát, pontosan a szíve irányába._

_Összeszedte minden maradék erejét, hogy kapaszkodót találjon az ellenálláshoz, belemarkolni a halvány és zavaros emlékekbe a pokol előtti életből. Egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt, míg az éles és hideg hang kimondta a varázsigét._

_"Mandatus Prospicio Subigum!"_

_Minden kiejtett szóra fájdalom szorította össze a testét. Mintha tűz gyulladt volna a szívében és kezdett volna kifelé terjedni onnan. Előrebukott, de a láncok megtartották, levegő után kapkodott és próbálta megőrizni a kontrollt._

_Ösztönösen tudta, hogy harcolni kell, bár nem értette miért. Az érzékei megsúgták, hogy ez fekete mágia – nagyon sötét és nagyon ősi – de soha nem hallott még erről a varázsigéről. Csak azt tudta, hogy nem törődhet a fájdalommal és nem vesztheti el az uralmat az agya felett…_

- Sirius?

Remus hangja rántotta ki a váratlan kábulatból, és Sirius bizonytalanul megrázta a fejét, hogy elűzze az emléket. Hirtelen érezte, hogy a barátja megszorítja a vállát, és csak ekkor vette észre, hogy be van csukva a szeme, és egész testében remeg.

- Jól vagy? – kérdezte Remus halkan.

- Jól – de a hangja másról árulkodott, és a torka teljesen kiszáradt. – Csak egy emlék…

- Úgy elsápadtál, mint aki kísértetet látott!

- Minden rendben. Csak váratlanul ért…

- Ha tényleg biztos vagy benne…

Sirius bólintott, mire Remus visszahúzódott egy kicsit.

- Hallottál valaha egy varázslatról, aminek a szövege: Mandatus Prospicio Subigum?

Remus elgondolkodott egy pillanatra.

- Nem, miért?

- Csak eszembe jutott…

- Biztos vagy benne, hogy nem változtatod meg a véleményed az állásról? Ha csak egy rövid időre is…Amíg…nos…amíg jobban nem leszel…

- Mint Fletcher? – kérdezte Sirius és az átváltoztatás-tan tanár felé pillantott.

- A Roxfort jó hely a lábadozásra.

- Tudom, de nem hiszem, hogy legyőzhetem a démonokat, ha csak szembe nem nézek velük. Nem bujkálhatok…

- De remélem, megérted, hogy meg kellett kérdeznem?

- Persze. De miért nem ajánlod fel Dung-nak az állást? Legalább annyira alkalmas rá, mint én – jegyezte meg Sirius.

- Nem vállalná. Azt mondja, nem akarja, hogy bármi köze legyen a fekete mágiához.

- Ó – Sirius nem tudta hibáztatni Fletchert, de nem tudta megérteni sem ezt a félelmet. Tapasztalatai szerint, ha elfutsz a dolgok elől, az csak ront a helyzeten. És senki nem menekülhet Voldemort elől örökké.

- Hát igen. Ezzel a helyzet kezd érdekessé válni. Volt mostanában egy-két jelentkező, de egyikben sincs túl nagy bizodalmam.

- Kik azok? – kérdezte Sirius érdeklődve.

- Nagyrészt kezdők: az ifjabb Barty Kupor például, aki jelenleg a Misztériumügyi Főosztályon dolgozik. Aztán Gilderoy Lochkhardt, de azt nem hiszem, hogy az iskola el tudna viselni egy ekkora egót. Dolores Umbridge is jelentkezett, de attól a nőtől kiráz a hideg. Elég sok zűrt kevert már a Mágikus Katasztrófák Főosztályán, Cornelius Caramel társaságában.

- Ezek szerint a helyzet elég katasztrofális.

- Lockhardtot leszámítva egyiknek sincs még egy fél óra gyakorlata sem. Neki viszont nem hiszem el egy szavát sem.

- Miért nem? – a név halványan ismerős volt Siriusnak, de nem tudta hová tenni.

- Mert az egy arrogáns és öntelt alak, azért! – válaszolt Remus olyan hangon, ami elárulta, hogy ezt meglehetősen gusztustalannak tartja. – A varázsvilág minden boszorkánya odáig van érte, és úgy hallottam, megint megjelent egy új könyve. Négy évvel járt felettünk, a Hugrabugban, de szerintem már régen kitagadták. Örülj neki, hogy még nem találkoztál vele!

- Megpróbálom a jövőben is elkerülni. De akkor mi lesz az órákkal?

- Mind a hármat meghallgatom, természetesen. Kupor ma jön, Umbridge holnap, Lockhardt pedig holnapután. Legalább lesz egy kis szórakozásom.

- Azt lefogadom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James torka összeszorult, amikor Arthur és Molly helyet foglaltak az étkezőasztal mellett. Az ebéd már elő volt készítve, és nagyon étvágygerjesztőnek tűnt, de ő egyáltalán nem volt éhes. Már az étel gondolatától is hányingere lett.

- Hol van Lily? – kérdezte Molly.

- Még dolgozik. Dumbledore a Reggeli Próféta főszerkesztőjével találkozik és nem tudott elszabadulni.

- Sajnálom – jegyezte meg Molly.

- Igen, én is – de igazából Lily távolléte könnyített a dolgán. Fogalma sem volt, hogy mondja el, amit kell, de Arthur kivette a kezéből az irányítást:

- Valami baj van, igaz? – kérdezte. – Ez nem egy egyszerű baráti ebéd…

A terítő mintázata hirtelen nagyon érdekesnek tűnt, de kényszerítette magát, hogy felnézzen a házaspárra.

- Nem, nem az. Igazság szerint, Billről van szó…

Molly erre felnyögött, Arthur pedig elsápadt. Talán másképp kellett volna kezdenie, de most már mindegy volt.

- Nem halt meg – mondta gyorsan. – Ezt biztosan tudjuk, de … a Rend nem volt egészen őszinte a történtekkel kapcsolatban…

- De …ugye…nem… hajtották végre rajta a … Csókot? – suttogta Molly.

- Nem.

_Már amennyire tudjuk! _Mély lélegzetet vett és folytatta.

- Amit nem mondtak el nektek, az az, hogy miért fogták el.

Mindketten zavartan néztek rá.

- Bella azt mondta, hogy egy akció során történt, és hogy valami hibát követett el…

- Nem volt semmilyen hiba – tudta, hogy nehéz lesz, de nem hitte volna, hogy ennyire. – Én küldtem az Azkabanba…

- Mi?

- Bill elfogása a Jégtörő akció névre keresztelt terv része volt, amin a Rend már szeptember óta dolgozott. Az ötlet az volt, hogy bejuttatunk egy varázslót, felszerelve egy jól elrejtett zsupszkulccsal és a pálcájával. Egy hét után ez a két tárgy megjelent volna, lehetővé téve, hogy megszökjön, vagy bejuttasson másokat. De valami rosszul sült el: a hét eltelt és amennyire telt tőlünk figyeltük a zsupszkulcsot. Nem aktiválták.

- Ez pedig sajnos azt jelenti, hogy Bill lelepleződött – folytatta halkan. – Hogy hogyan, azt nem tudjuk. De most egyedül maradt.

Jobban fogadták, mint gondolta, de így is kemény ütés volt. Erős emberek voltak mindketten, és csak néhány percbe tellett, hogy Arthur megtalálja a hangját.

- Akkor most mi lesz?

- Továbbra is próbálunk bejutni az Azkabanba – válaszolt James. – és most…talán lesz is esélyünk, ha…de nem ígérhetek semmit. Csak annyit mondhatok, hogy mindent megteszünk, hogy kihozzuk!

Molly arckifejezése elárulta, hogy az ebéd érintetlenül fog visszakerülni a konyhába.

- Azt hiszem, ez a legtöbb, amit kérhetünk – mondta halkan.

- Sajnálom – suttogta James. – Bárcsak többet mondhatnék. _Bárcsak ne kéne több jó embert a halálba küldenem! – gondolta._

- Tudjuk, kedvesem – Molly megszorította a kezét, de a könnyek ott csillogtak a szemében. – És biztos vagyok benne, hogy Bill tisztában volt a veszéllyel…

- Igen, mindannyian tisztában voltunk…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Hogy kaptak el, kölyök? – kérdezte a rekedt hang.

Bill három napja fedezte fel, hogy beszélni tud a szomszéd cella foglyával. Az első beszélgetés után, előbb Billt, majd a szomszédját vitték el a Lestrange-ék, aztán pedig, mint minden éjjel, a dementorok cirkáltak. A szörnyek hatása, hozzáadva a kínzáshoz, meglehetősen összezavarta Billt, úgyhogy nem volt biztos benne, mennyi idő telt el.

Tétovázott, mielőtt válaszolt volna a kérdésre. Eszébe jutott, hogy az igazat mondja – hiszen nem volt semmi vesztenivalója, elvégre Voldemort már leleplezte a küldetését. De valahogy mégsem akaródzott elárulni… Senkinek nem számított ez, csak önmagának, de mégis…

- Egy akció során. A dolgok egy kissé összezavarodtak, és elkaptak…

- Köhögés hallatszott, ami egy kicsit nevetésre emlékeztette.

- Ha nem akarod elárulni, csak mondd meg. Nem kell hazudnod…

-Bocs

- Semmi gond – válaszolt Frank. – Egy ilyen helyen… jó látni, hogy még képes vagy gondolkodni…

- És mi a helyzet veled? – kérdezte Bill.

- Hülyeség – Frank megint köhögött. – Próbáltam a hőst játszani…De a csapatom kijutott, és ez a legfontosabb…

- Igen – értett egyet a fiatalabb auror is. Most, hogy a dementorok visszahúzódtak, furán szabadnak érezte magát: valamilyen ismeretlen okból dél körül, minden nap magukra hagyták őket. Nem értette, miért, de nem is érdekelte – egyszerűen jó volt, hogy a lelke és az agya a változatosság kedvéért a sajátja volt, ha csak kis időre is.

Hosszú csend volt, mielőtt Frank újra megszólalt volna.

- Szóval, te rövidebb ideje vagy itt. Van valami újság odakinn?

- Nem igazán – ismerte be Bill. – Még mindig próbálnak bejutni…

Ha Frank tagja a Rendnek, tudni fogja kikről beszélek, ha nem egyszerűen a Minisztériumra gondol majd!

- Á! Kár, hogy nem sietnek egy kicsit, nem?

- De.

Ezután egy ideig nem mondtak semmit, de akkor is jó volt a tudat, hogy nincsenek egyedül. De aztán az igény a kommunikációra és a támogatásra nőtt, és megint Frank volt az, aki megszólalt. A hangja nagyon halk volt.

- Azt hallottam, hogy történt egy szökés…

- Egy mi! – Bill szíve hirtelen háromszoros ütemben kezdett dübörögni. _Lehetséges ez?_

- Igen. Rodolphus Lestrange tiszta bolond volt miatta, magában motyogott róla. Te nem hallottál semmit?

- Bárcsak hallottam volna – suttogta. _Talán mégis van remény…? _A cella falait kezdte, öntudatlanul is, vizsgálni, de persze nem volt kiút sehol. Soha nem volt…

- Tartsd nyitva a füleid! Talán egy napon…

Úgy tűnt, Frank képtelen befejezni a gondolatot, és Bill is hasonlóan érzett. A remény szinte elviselhetetlen volt.

- Igen…talán…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A Salamander, 1842-es alapítása óta, a varázs-világ legnépszerűbb éttermének számított. Bár voltak ennél sokkal nagyobb múltra visszatekintő helyek, de egyik sem volt előkelőbb vagy fenségesebb. A csodás környezethez, hasonló árak társultak, amik egy szegényebb varázslócsalád teljes Gringotts-beli vagyonát felemésztették volna. Ennek ellenére az előjegyzési lista olyan hosszú volt, hogy néha napokat, sőt heteket kellett várni egy-egy asztalra. De a legősibb családok tagjainak mindig volt szabad hely!

Az azonban még itt is ritkaságszámba ment, hogy a tizennégy ősi család közül kettő képviseltesse magát egy társaságban. Így aztán nem volt meglepő, hogy a főpincér, a többi várakozó vendégre ügyet sem vetve, azonnal az újonnan érkezők elé sietett. Ugyanakkor három pincér elrohant, hogy előkészítsék az étterem legexkluzívabb asztalát – persze előtte figyelmeztették őket arra is, hogy az egyik vendég speciális figyelmet igényel, és hogy még véletlenül se tegyék ki az ezüst evőeszköz-készletet, akármilyen elegáns legyen is!

- Mr. Potter! Mr. Black! – hajolt meg a főpincér. – Üdvözlöm Önöket a Salamanderben! Kérem kövessenek! Egy négyszemélyes asztalt parancsolnak?

Peter és Remus zavartan pislogtak egymásra, de James csak bólintott:

- És egy eldugottabbat, ha lehet!

- Természetesen!

A Tekergők követték a vezetőjüket, egy távoli sarokban álló, gyönyörűen megterített ébenfa asztalhoz, ahol négy pincér várta őket: felvették az italrendelést, és átadták az étlapot, mindnyájuknak külön-külön.

A Salamander jelszava az „emberi érintés" volt – csak semmi felesleges varázslat.

- Hűha! – szólalt meg halkan Peter, miután a pincérek visszavonultak. – Ez a hely fantasztikus!

Remus kétkedve húzta fel a szemöldökét:

- Én várok az ítélettel, amíg kihozzák a vacsorát!

- Ugyan már Holdsáp, - nevetett James – azt be kell ismerned, hogy a kiszolgálás szenzációs!

- Ön könnyen beszél, _Mr. Potter,_ de a magamfajta halandók nincsenek hozzászokva ehhez a királyi kiszolgáláshoz – de Remus is nevetett.

- Ne hidd, hogy én igen! Nem voltam itt a tizenhatodik születésnapom óta. Tudod a családom nem nagyon szerette ezt a puccparádét!

- Az én szüleim ellenben – szólt közbe Sirius, - éltek-haltak érte! Olyan gyakran jártunk ide, hogy már kívülről tudtam az étlapot. De, gondolom, tíz év alatt azért változott valamicskét!

- Az a gyanúm, hogy nem olyan sokat – mosolygott James. – Nos, Holdsáp, csak ülsz ott és éhen halsz, vagy kinyitod az étlapot?

Remus kicsit zavartan vette észre, hogy már mindenki azon gondolkozik, mit válasszon, és hogy leplezze zavarát, vállat vont:

- Talán belepillantok… - mondta komolyan, de aztán elmosolyodott.

- James, az árak csillagászatiak – jegyezte meg Peter halkan. - Úgy érem, amikor javasoltam, hogy vacsorázzunk együtt, nem gondoltam…

- Ne aggódj Féregfark – szólt közbe James. – Van…

- Te nem csinálsz semmit! – vágott a szavába Sirius. - Ezt most én állom!

- Sirius…

Hárman szólaltak meg egyszerre, de rögtön befogták a szájukat, amikor meglátták az ismerős arckifejezést.

- Helyes! – jelentette ki vidáman Sirius. – Ne is próbáljatok vitatkozni velem! Végül is annyi pénzem van, amennyivel úgysem tudok, mit kezdeni, ráadásul az elmúlt tíz évben ez a pénz csak porosodott a Gringottsban. A legjobb, amit tehetek vele, hogy a barátaimra fordítom, akik olyan sokat segítettek nekem az elmúlt években, hogy azt el sem tudják képzelni…

Remus csak bámult a barátjára, szinte tátott szájjal, mert Sirius ritkán nyilatkozott meg ilyen nyíltan az érzéseiről. És most, amikor az az elgyötört fény még mindig ott ült a szemében, ez sokkal többet jelentett, mint bármikor korábban. Sirius elmosolyodott, és ez most igazi mosoly volt, ami a szeméig is elért.

Némán végigülték, amíg a pincérek újra megjelentek, elvitték az étlapokat, és letették eléjük az italokat, de egyikük sem vette le a szemét Siriusról. Egyszer elvesztették, azt hitték örökre, és csak most kezdték igazán felfogni, milyen szerencsések, hogy tévedtek.

Sirius felemelte a poharát, és halkan megszólalt:

- A barátságra! A kötelékre, ami soha nem szakad el, és a testvérekre, akik kitartanak egymás mellett, bármi is történjen!

- A barátságra! – ismételték, miközben koccintottak.

Abban a pillanatban, minden a helyére került. Ugyanaz a négy fiú voltak, akik annak idején egy kézfogással hűséget esküdtek egymásnak egy poros toronyszobában. Sok kellett hozzá, hogy ez megtörténjen: el kellett veszíteniük egyiküket, és aztán visszakapni, hogy rájöjjenek, milyen fontos ez a barátság. Most már tényleg mindig ott lesznek egymás mellett: soha nem kell egyiküknek sem, egyedül szembenézni a veszéllyel, és nem tűnhet el egyikük sem, anélkül, hogy a többiek darabjaira ne szedjék a világot, hogy megtalálják.

A négy pohár halk koccanással találkozott, és Remus elmosolyodott az emlékektől, és a társai arcán is ugyanazt látta tükröződni: szinte ünnepélyes pillanat volt.

- A Tekergőkre! – mondta, és újból megemelte a poharát.

A megilletődött hangulat nem tartott túl sokáig, mint ahogy nem is szokott, és helyét a felszabadult öröm vette át.

- Most pedig – mondta aztán Peter – együnk!

- Tudod Féregfark, nem sokszor hallottam tőled ennél jobb ötletet! – nevetett Sirius és újból az étlapba temetkezett.

Remus ugyanezt tette, és amikor végül választott, varázslatos módon azonnal megjelent egy pincér az oldalán.

- Mit hozhatok Önnek, Lupin igazgató úr?

Ezen egy kicsit elmosolyodott, mert még mindig meglepte, hogy ilyen jól ismert. Persze ezen nem volt mit csodálkozni: ha az, hogy Dumbledore őt nevezte ki a sötét varázslatok kivédése posztra nem volt elég, az mindenképp felrázta a varázs-világot, hogy őt jelölte ki utódjának. A vérfarkas-támogató törvények pedig (amik egyben a kentaurok, a házimanók és sok más varázslény jogairól is rendelkezett) szintén sokat segített. Ezek kapcsán is sokat szerepelt, hiszen nagyrészt tőle származtak, és mindez fajtája legismertebb képviselőjévé tette. Tudta persze, hogy Dumbledore soha nem lett volna képes keresztülverni a törvényeket, ha nem álltak volna háborúban, de ami történt, megtörtént, és már csak ritkán néztek rá úgy, mint egy szörnyre. Általában inkább úgy gondoltak rá, mint aki egy egzotikus betegségben szenved, és elismerték teljesen egyenjogú embernek, a teliholdas éjszakák kivételével.

Udvariasan leadta a rendelést, és örömmel tapasztalta, hogy a pincér egy cseppet sem viselkedik bizonytalanul vele szemben. Miután a pincérek eltűntek, James Peterhez fordult:

- Szóval, miért is akartál találkozni velünk?

- Nem mintha nem lenne briliáns ötlet – tette hozzá Remus, - de nyílván volt valami okod rá?

Peter elmosolyodott:

- Túl jól ismertek…

- Zavartnak tűnsz. MI a baj? – csak Siriusra kellett hagyniuk, és ő soha nem kerülgette a forró kását.

- Hát, csak azt akartam, hogy ti hárman tőlem tudjátok meg, és ne az újságban olvassátok.

- Mit ne az újságban olvassunk? – kérdezte Remus, és hirtelen nagyon rossz előérzete támadt. Látta, hogy a többiek arcán is megjelent az aggodalom.

- Ma reggel, interjút adtam Eric Dummingsonnak – mondta halkan Peter, és egy jól láthatóan reszketeg lélegzetet vett. – A cikk a Reggeli Próféta holnapi számában fog megjelenni. Ebben nyíltan beismerem, hogy hosszú ideig halálfaló voltam, és…hát, nyilvánosan szembehelyezkedem Voldemorttal.

Az együtt töltött évek alatt, Remus még soha nem hallotta ilyen visszafogottan beszélni Petert.

- Ugye tudod, hogy ez mit jelent majd? – szólalt meg James.

- Igen. Akkora célpont leszek, mint Sirius a szökése után – mosolygott keserűen. – De meg kellett tennem. Nem akartam kém lenni, és nem akartam bujkálni – szinte kétségbeesetten nézett, egyikükről a másikukra, megértést keresve. – Változtatni akarok!

Az utolsó szavak visszhangoztak Remus fejében. Hányszor hallotta ugyanezt Jamestől és Siriustól? És hányszor mondta ő maga is? De Peter soha. Ő soha nem küzdötte le eléggé a veleszületett félénkséget ahhoz, hogy harcolni akarjon – mostanáig. Mit mondhataz ember, amikor ilyen váratlan bátorsággal találkozik? Remus nem találta a szavakat, pedig tudta, hogy Peternek szüksége van a bátorításra. Végül Sirius volt, aki megveregette Peter vállát, és azt mondta:

- Fogsz is Peter, efelől semmi kétségem!

- Nekem sincs – értett egyet Remus gyorsan, megtalálva végre a hangját. Hirtelen azonban James elnevette magát:

- Gratulálok, haver! – mondta vigyorogva. – Jó úton haladsz, hogy felkerülj Voldemort toplistájára. Lefogadom, hogy Vitrol holnap már azt fogja találgatni, meddig maradsz életben!

Peter ijedt arckifejezést látva, Remus gyorsan belebokszolt James vállába.

-Ne aggódj, Peter, csak viccelt!

- Mondja az egyetlen Tekergő, aki nem szerepel a listán – jegyezte meg Sirius. – Le vagy maradva Holdsáp!

- És tényleg van ilyen lista – tette hozzá James. – Jelenleg a második vagyok rajta, Dumbledore mögött, de Sirius valószínűleg el fogja foglalni a helyemet, és hála Peternek, lehet hogy nemsokára már csak negyedik leszek!

- Ez nem túl vicces, James! – morogta Peter, mire a másik csak megvonta a vállát.

- Nevess, vagy belepusztulsz! Én a magam részéről az elsőt választom!

- Én is – értett egyet Sirius halkan.

Amikor a vacsora megérkezett, a beszélgetés könnyedebb témák felé kanyarodott. Hamarosan régi emlékekről, régi barátokról és régi tréfákról csevegtek. Szinte visszafiatalodtak, és még Sirius arcáról is eltűntek a mély árnyékok, mintha nem is lett volna az elmúlt tíz év. Amikor Remus azt figyelte, ahogy Jamesszel vitatkoznak – persze a kviddicsről, mint mindig! – az olyan volt, mintha a múltba nézne.

- Látnod kell Harryt! – vonta le a végkövetkeztetést James. – Egyszerűen fantasztikus! Soha nem láttam még ilyen fogót! Felejtsd el azt a bulgárt – hogy is hívják? Drum, vagy valami ilyesmi! Akárhogy is, Harry eszméletlenül jó! Egyszerűen látnod kell, hogy elhidd! Mondd csak meg neki, Remus!

Az igazgató csak nevetett:

- Most az egyszer, tényleg nem csak az apai büszkeség beszél belőle! Harry tényleg hihetetlenül jó!

- Egyébként pedig Krum – szólt közbe Peter, majd James zavart arckifejezését látva hozzátette. – A bolgár fogó. A neve Krum, nem pedig Drum.

- Aha, tényleg! De kit érdekel? – legyintett James.

- Nem hitem volna, hogy James Potter valaha elhibázza, egy kviddicsjátékos nevét – nevetett Sirius.

- Ó, na ne mondd!

- Jó estét uraim! – szakította félbe a vitát egy hang, és mind a négyen az újonnan érkezett felé fordultak, aki nem volt más, mint maga Mr. Salamander.

- Megfelelőnek találták a vacsorát és a kiszolgálást? – kérdezte a tulajdonos.

- Igen, köszönjük – válaszolt Remus. – minden csodálatos volt!

- Ha bármiben a rendelkezésükre állhatunk, csak szóljanak! – folytatta mosolyogva, majd, miután James biztosította róla, hogy így fognak tenni, elindult kifelé, de Sirius mellett még megállt egy pillanatra. – Isten hozta újra köztünk, Mr. Black! Nagyon hiányoltuk!

- Köszönöm szépen…

- Hát az biztos, hogy ilyen kiszolgálásban még soha életemben nem volt részem – jegyezte meg Peter, miután Mr. Salamander távozott.

- Mégis, mit vársz, ha egy Potter és egy Black társaságában ülsz? – kérdezett vissza Remus, mire Sirius elnevette magát:

- Azt kellett volna látnotok, amikor Juliával voltunk itt…

Aztán elhallgatott, mintha maga is megdöbbent volna azon amit mondott. Valami hitetlenkedő arckifejezés jelent meg rajta, és egy újfajta fény a szemében.

De Remus hirtelen lemerevedett, és látta, hogy Jamesszel és Peterrel is ugyanez történt. Hogy mondhatják ezt el Siriusnak, anélkül, hogy összetörnék az a kis darabot, ami még épen maradt a szívéből? Végre visszajött közéjük, és gyógyulni kezdett, de ez a hír visszavethet mindent. Sajnos, Sirius rögtön észrevette a bénultságukat, és az arca menten kővé vált:

- Halálfaló lett, ugye?

A hangja szenvtelen volt, de teljesen elsápadt, a tekintete pedig elkomorult, és Remus arra gondolt, milyen törékeny dolog is a remény.

- Igen – válaszolt halkan James, de közben valami fura kifejezés ült az arcán. – Az lett.

Sirius lehunyta a szemét, és amikor újra rájuk nézett, beletörődőnek tűnt.

- Nos, azt hiszem, ez várható volt.

- Beszélj Pitonnal – szólalt meg gyorsan Remus, mielőtt meggondolhatta volna magát. A törekvés, hogy reményt adjon a barátjának, legyőzött minden óvatosságot. – Barátok, és ő ismeri talán a legjobban. Lehet valami…

- Mire gondolsz?

- Nem tudom, de…

- Elnézést, Mr. Black, de Mr. Salamander úgy gondolta, ezt bizonyára rögtön látni szeretné! – a főpincér érkezése beléfojtotta a szót, Sirius pedig átvette a Próféta esti kiadását, és olvasni kezdte a mutatott oldalt. Az arca másodpercenként egyre feszültebb lett. James megköszönte a pincérnek, aki rögtön távozott, ők hárman pedig várták, hogy Sirius végezzen.

Amikor végül felnézett, a szemeiben megint az az üldözött kifejezés ült, ami az este közepe felé végre kezdett eltűnni. Egyetlen szó nélkül odaadta Jamesnek az újságot, aki ahogy haladt előre az olvasással, egyre dühösebbnek tűnt, de Remus nem erre figyelt, hanem inkább Siriusra, aki sóhajtva a tenyerébe temette az arcát. Amikor aztán James végre átadta neki az újságot, úgy tartotta, hogy Peter vele együtt olvashassa.

_Az azkabani szökevény az összeomlás szélén_

_Rita Vitrol különleges tudósítónktól_

_Zavart tekintet mered ránk, a még mindig rettenetesen sovány arcból, és Sirius Black elutasítja, hogy a vele történtekről beszéljen. Az egykor jóképű, népszerű és társaság-kedvelő varázsló csak árnyéka korábbi önmagának: hallgatag, visszahúzódó, tíz év kínjával a szemében és erősen sántít, ami valószínűleg egész életében elkíséri majd._

_A szökéséről szóló csodás hír az egész varázs-világot lenyűgözte, és a remény új jelképeként kezdenek beszélni róla – a Szent Mungó szakértői azonban óvatosságra intenek._

_"Mr. Black kétségtelenül komoly lelki és mentális sérüléseket szenvedett az Azkabanban töltött idő alatt" mondja Horace Funderburke, a Szent Mungó Pszichiátriai Osztályának ügyeletes orvosa. "Ebben a korai stádiumban őrültség lenne sokat várni tőle. Most nyilvánvalóan kezelésre és szakértő segítségre van szüksége."_

_Sokan szkeptikusak Black hirtelen szökésével, a hős-stárusszal és a sokra tartott képességekkel kapcsolatban. Bár több tanú is beszámolt a tegnapi, Abszol úti incidensről, de az igazsághoz hozzátartozik, hogy a munka nagy részét valószínűleg Black kísérője, James Potter, a neves auror végezte el. _

_Blackhez közeli források igazolják, hogy a férfi koránt sincs olyan állapotban, hogy újra részt vegyen a Tudjákki elleni harcban. Állandóan kínozzák az emlékei és a rémálmok, és valójában a legegyszerűbb, mindennapi feladatok ellátásával is problémái vannak. Az is kérdéses persze, hogy egyáltalán megőrizte-e ép elméjét, miután több, mint tíz évet töltött minden idők leghatalmasabb sötét varázslójának fogságában, nem beszélve az azkabani dementorokról, amiknek szintén folyamatosan ki volt téve. _

_Ezért – míg Black jövőbeli szerepe kérdéses – azt biztosra vehetjük, hogy jelenleg nem sokat várhatunk tőle, és aligha lehet a győzelem – vagy, ami azt illeti, bármi más – reményét látni benne._

Remus felnézett, és James kedvetlen tekintetével találkozott a szeme, de csendben vártak, amíg Peter is be nem fejezte az olvasást. Amikor aztán végül letette az újságot, mindannyian Sirius felé fordultak. A néhány perc alatt, amíg a cikket olvasták az elkínzott arckifejezés dühössé változott.

- Szerintetek őrültnek tűnök? – kérdezte érdes hangon.

- Közeli források – idézte Peter – a jó francokat! Ki az ördögöt kérdezett meg? Pitont?

- Még ő sem ilyen bolond – rázta meg a fejét James. – Sokkal inkább a nő találta ki az egészet!

Remus óvatosan pillantott Siriusra:

- Jól vagy?

- Igen – idegesen beletúrt a hajába. – Eltekintve attól, hogy őrült vagyok, inkompetens és érzelmileg rokkant – keserűen elmosolyodott. – Háromból egy nem is olyan rossz arány!

- Ne is viccelj ezzel, Sirius! – mondta James, mire a barátja kikényszerített magából egy kicsit őszintébb mosolyt.

- Bocs, csak egy kicsit felbosszantott, ez minden.

- Minden okod megvan rá – morogta Peter. – Ennyi szemétséget!

- Csak annak örülök, hogy James elszedte tőle azt a nyavalyás jegyzettömböt!

- Bárcsak többet is tehettem volna – jött a válasz, de Sirius csak legyintett. Még mindig dühös volt, de látszott, hogy már valami más is jár a fejében.

- Akkor – kérdezte Remus, - most mit fogunk tenni?

- Fog_unk?_ – visszhangozta Sirius kétkedve.

- Ugye nem gondolod, hogy hagyunk egyedül szembeszállni azzal a némberrel? – kérdezte Peter.

- Ez cseppet sem valószínű – jelentette ki James.

- Sőt, mi több, lehetetlen! – mosolygott Remus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	28. Árnyék és köd

**Huszonhetedik fejezet: Árnyék és köd**

Ha valaki tizenegy évvel ezelőtt azt mondta volna neki, hogy egyszer majd itt lesz, és ezt fogja művelni, azt biztos őrültnek nevezi. Hét évvel ezelőtt ugyanennek az embernek az arcába nevet, és azt mondja: ő sosem lesz olyan bolond, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr ellen kémkedjen. Most mégis itt van, miután az egyik legjobb barátja felajánlotta neki a választás lehetőségét, és ez olyasmi volt, amit nem hagyhatott figyelmen kívül. Titokban találkozott Albus Dumbledore-ral éa aztán Julia Malfoy hivatalosan is a Főnix Rendnek dolgozó kém lett.

Két nappal ezelőtt, olyan útra lépett, amit csak kevesen vállaltak és ahol a halál esélye hihetetlenül nagy volt, ezt tudta. Mégis ezt választotta. Nem a lelkiismerete miatt, hanem egy férfi hatására. Lehunyta a szemét és próbálta lelassítani a szívverését, de ez nem nagyon segített, mert gondolatban csak az ő arcát látta.

Sirius Black volt a legjobb dolog, ami valaha történt vele, és a halála valószínűleg a lehető legrosszabb. Évek óta ismerte, mielőtt tényleg találkoztak volna, hiszen mint minden Mardekáros, ő is sokat tudott a négy bajkeverő Griffendélesről. Kviddicseztek is egymás ellen, de soha nem beszéltek, egészen addig, amíg az egyik meccsen egy jól irányzott gurkóval be nem törte Sirius fejét. Persze eszében sem volt bocsánatot kérni – elvégre Mardekáros volt és terelő, úgyhogy ez volt a dolga! Annál nagyobb volt a meglepetése, amikor néhány nappal később, Sirius odament hozzá, és gratulált a jó játékhoz. Ez nem csak azért lepte meg, mert Griffendéles volt, sokkal inkább azért, mert hozzá volt szokva, hogy az ősi családok tagjai meglehetős előítélettel viseltetnek a női kviddicsjátékosok iránt.

Ezután többször is összefutottak, de hogy ez véletlen volt-e vagy valami más, azt nem tudta. Egyik dolog követte a másikat, és a végén összejöttek. Nem ő volt az első fiú, akivel találkozgatott, de Sirius kezdettől fogva más volt. Mindig meg tudta nevettetni, és soha nem ébresztette fel benne azt a bizonyos Malfoy büszkeséget. Sirius úgy törődött vele, mint senki más, és ő maximálisan megbízott benne. Sirius soha nem szólt semmi rosszat a mardekáros barátaira, és ő sem bánta, hogy Sirius legjobb barátja éppen egy Potter. Ha együtt voltak le tudta vetkőzni a hideg viselkedést és az előítéleteket, amik minden Malfoyt jellemeztek. Végre igazán önmaga lehetett.

A Roxfortban senkit nem lepett meg, hogy összejöttek. Az, hogy egyikük Griffendéles, a másik pedig Mardekáros cseppet sem számított. Egy Black és egy Malfoy tökéletes pár volt, a szülei kifejezetten elégedettek voltak a választásával.

Egészen addig, amíg Sirius be nem fejezte az iskolát, és be nem állt aurornak.

Ez a választás Juliát is döntés elé állította. Mikor egy évvel később ő is végzett, a szülei már halottak voltak, és Lucius lett a család feje. Lucius, aki brutális intelligenciájának és kemény akcióinak köszönhetően, egyre nagyobb szerepet töltött be a Sötét Nagyúr mellett. A másik oldalon ott volt Sirius, akit saját korosztálya legnagyobb tehetségének tartottak az aurorok között, és a halálfalók máris figyeltetni kezdték. Amikor elhagyta a Roxfortot, Juliának el kellett döntenie, hogy melyik oldalon áll.

És ő Siriust választotta.

Nem volt könnyű hátat fordítani a családnak, de az egyszerűbbé tette, hogy ő maga soha nem vágyott a hatalomra. Mióta csak az eszét tudta, archeológus akart lenni, felfedezéseket akart, és cseppet sem érdekelte a sötét oldal. Mindig is független volt: azért tanult, mert akart, és nem mert a szülei megkövetelték; azért kviddicsezett, mert közben abszolút szabadnak érezte magát, és nem érdekelte, hogy ez nem illik. És, ami azt illeti, eléggé mardekáros volt ahhoz, hogy ne áldozza fel a saját boldogságát a családja érdekében. Lucius nem nagyon foglalkozott vele, amíg semleges maradt, Juliát pedig nem nagyon izgatta a háború.

Aztán Siriust elfogták, és ezzel minden megváltozott. Soha nem fogja elfelejteni a napot, amikor Remus Lupin megjelent az ajtaja előtt, sápadtan és felindultan. Meg sem kellett szólalnia, ő máris tudta. És tíz éven keresztül abban a hitben élt, hogy Sirius meghalt.

Valahogy aztán a halálfalók között kötött ki. Nem érdekelte már, hogy ki győz, és amikor újra választania kellett a családot választotta, mert egy Malfoy egyszerűen nem dönthetett másként.

Mostanáig.

Ezúttal a düh vezérelte. A düh a Sötét Nagyúr ellen, mert tíz éven át kínozta Siriust; a bátyja iránt, mert tudta ezt, de végig az arcába hazudott; és saját maga iránt, mert nem vette észre – ennek mind szerepe volt benne. A lelkiismeretnek nem volt köze hozzá. Julia nem volt egy hagyományos halálfaló, és ritkán vett részt a Sötét Nagyúr akcióiban. Felmentést kapott, mert máshol nagyobb hasznát vették. Voldemort mindig is érdeklődött az ősi varázslatok iránt, és Julia nem egy fontos felfedezést tett. Ha mégis ölnie kellett, gyorsan tette, és próbált nem sokat gondolkozni rajta. A jó és a rossz közti különbség nem nagyon számított. De egy része folyamatosan a tudatában volt annak, hogy egyre többet és többet veszít el magából. Ez most legalább a saját döntése volt és szembe tudott nézni a következményekkel is. Ez volt a helyes választás, még akkor is, ha a tűz kihunyt és Sirius soha többé nem akarja látni. Mindenesetre meg fogja köszönni neki, hogy kitárta előtte ezt az ajtót.

_Az én választásom, és az én következményeim, _gondolta, miközben megigazította az álarcát. Évek óta ez volt az első alkalom, hogy őszintén gondolhatta ezt.

Perselusnak igaza volt: a választás nagyon üdítő, még akkor is, ha halálos lehet. Átlépett a hatalmas tölgyfa ajtón és bejutott Voldemort tróntermébe.

A hosszú főhajón kellett végighaladnia, hogy odaérjen a Nagyúr elé, és közben megállapíthatta, hogy Voldemort egyedül van. Ez eléggé meglepő volt, mert mostanában Lucius szinte el sem mozdult a mestere mellől. Egy pillanatra a félelem összeszorította a szívét, de gyorsan elhessegette: ha elárulták volna, akkor az összes halálfaló itt lenne, mert a Nagyúr a nyilvános kivégzések híve volt.

Ahogy gyalogolt a célja felé, Julia levette a maszkját. Elég hosszú ideje volt már a körben ahhoz, hogy tudja, a Nagyúr szeret a követői arcába nézni, kétségtelenül azért, hogy jobban hasznosíthassa a legilimenciában szerzett jártasságát. Julia ellenállt a kísértésnek, hogy mély lélegzetet vegyen: ez lehetett az egyik legveszélyesebb helyzet. Egyedül a Sötét Nagyúrral: ez biztos próbára teszi az okklumenciában nyert kevéske tapasztalatát. Most hálás volt érte, hogy Perselus egyszer régen rábeszélte, hogy ő is vegyen órákat. Nem reklámozta ezt a tudását, és ezért is kifejezetten hálás volt most.

- Uram – súgta halkan, amikor odaért a trónszékhez, és letérdelt.

- Julia – jött a sziszegő válasz. – Állj fel!

Így tett, aztán türelmesen várta, hogy megtudja miért hívatták. Nem számított rá, mert már indult volna vissza Dél-Amerikába – bár ami azt illeti, épp kifogást keresett, hogy maradhasson. Nem várta, hogy pont Voldemort kínál neki egy kiskaput.

- Biztosra veszem, hogy hallottál a szökésről és, hogy ezt egy … régi ismerősöd követte el? – kérdezte a Nagyúr, amivel teljesen megdöbbentette Juliát.

- Igen, uram – magát is meglepte, hogy milyen könnyen el tudta fojtani a dühét.

- Jó…

A beálló csendben erős késztetése támadt, hogy megkérdezze, miért, de ennél azért több esze volt. Aztán végül a sötét varázsló folytatta.

- Van egy feladatom a számodra.

- Hogy szolgálhatom, uram? – a szíve a torkában dobogott. _Ha azt akarja…_

- Megkeresed Sirius Blacket – adta ki az utasítást a Sötét Nagyúr. – Felújítod a kapcsolatotokat, és úgy teszel, mintha a megmenekülése miatt megváltoztál volna. Rajta keresztül, információt szerzel, amit átadsz nekem. És amikor eljön az idő, elhozod nekem Blacket. Megértetted?

Julia gyomra apró csomóvá zsugorodott. Egyrészt ez lehetőséget adott, hogy kapcsolatba lépjen Siriusszal, és tökéletes álcát a kémkedéshez. De másrészt, azt várják majd tőle, hogy a végén árulja el Siriust. _Tényleg azt hiszi, hogy elárulnám azt, akit szeretek_? Gondolta hitetlenkedve_. Lehet, hogy ez egy csapda? Nem, tényleg ezt hiszi, azért, mert ő nem is tudja, mi a szeretet. Ha van valami, amit nem ért, akkor az az emberi szív._

- Igen, uram – válaszolt. – Tökéletesen értem.

- És nem lesz semmilyen érdekkonfliktus? – erőltette Voldemort.

- Természetesen nem, Mester – válaszolt rögtön. – A szívem teljesen az ügyé.

A Sötét Nagyúr mosolygott, és elbocsátotta. Amikor kilépett a trónteremből, vissza kellett fojtania a mosolyát. _Perselus nagyon büszke lenne rám, az ironikus zárómondatért!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A média szinte őrjöngött. Először is, reggel megjelent a Pettigrew interjú, most pedig bejelentették, hogy a minisztérium sajtótájékoztatót rendez Sirius Black számára. Egy speciális termet jelöltek ki erre a célra, a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium egy viszonylag rejtett zugában, és azt pletykálták, hogy maga Albus Dumbledore ajánlotta fel ezt használatra. Minden újság és magazin küldött tudósítót, és a terem máris csordultig tele volt. Ennek ellenére senki nem panaszkodott: Sirius Black a szökése óta nem engedte, hogy riportot készítsenek vele, lefényképezzék, még azt sem, hogy bármit is idézzenek tőle. Most azonban, úgy tűnt, valami megváltozott.

Egy oldalsó szobában, két alak beszélgetett halkan. Az egyikük idegesen mászkált fel-alá, a másik viszont szinte mozdulatlanul ült egy széken.

- Nekem ez még mindig nem tetszik – panaszkodott James, csak annyi időre lassítva, hogy rápillanthasson Siriusra.

- Mégis mi nem tetszik benne?

- Ez a ti nagy ötletetek Remusszal! – csattant fel James. – Mi kéne, hogy tetsszen benne? – a barátja csak vállat vont, ami persze nem sokat segített James idegein. – Ez tökéletes alkalom egy halálfaló támadásra!

- A minisztériumban? Állj már le egy kicsit James! Senki nem juthat be, különösen, hogy az Őrangyal projekt is működik és egy tucat aurort állítottál őrségbe.

- Akkor sem tetszik – morgott James.

- Ami azt illeti, nekem sem – ismerte be Sirius, de még mindig halál nyugodtnak tűnt.

- Akkor, mi az ördögnek csinálod? – ez már egy halkabb üvöltésnek is beillett.

Sirius felnézett, és a hangja meglehetősen kemény volt.

- Először is, eléggé dühös vagyok arra a hazug libára.

Nem volt kérdéses, hogy ki az a „hazug liba": ezúttal Rita Vitrol rossz áldozatot választott magának.

- Másodszor nem fogok hátralévő éveimben úgy élni, hogy mindenki, akivel találkozom, azt latolgatja, hogy bolond vagyok-e vagy sem. Vagy épp, hogy tudom-e _kezelni_ az Azkabanban történteket!

- Nem állsz még készen erre, Sirius! – fogta könyörgőre James. Gyűlölte ezt mondani, de tudta, hogy ez az igazság.

- Tudom – válaszolt halkan Sirius. – De a háború már csak ilyen, nem? Olyan dolgokat kell tennünk, amikre nem állunk készen. Voldemort sem fog várni, amíg felkészülök. Előbb-utóbb harcolnom kell, és itt az alkalom, hogy elkezdjem.

- Tudom – ismerte be végül James, és fáradtan nekidőlt a falnak.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Hölgyeim és uraim, isten hozta önöket a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban – köszöntötte vidáman az egybegyűlteket Clifford Meadows a minisztérium sajtószóvivője. A jól irányzott Sonorus varázslatnak köszönhetően a hangja teljesen betöltötte a termet, mindenki könnyedén hallotta. – A minisztérium nevében köszönöm, hogy eljöttek, és minden további időhúzás nélkül engedjék meg, hogy bemutassam önöknek Mr. Sirius Blacket.

Azt is meg lehetett volna hallani, ha ledobnak egy tűt, olyan csend lett. Mindenki a fiatal, fekete hajú varázslót figyelte, aki a pódiumra lépett, mindannyian a Vitrol cikk tükrében vizslatták. Tényleg sántított ez igaz, erősen kímélte a jobb lábát és látványosan sovány volt, de nem tagadhatták a magabiztosságot, amivel mozgott, vagy az éber tekintetet. Vállig érő fekete haja tiszta volt és valami olyan eleganciát sugárzott, amit nem lehetett megtervezni. Eltekintve az apró ráncoktól a szeme körül, és attól, hogy nyilvánvalóan alultáplált, nem sokban különbözött attól, amilyennek emlékeztek rá.

- Köszönöm, hogy eljöttek – mondta, és az ő hangját is tökéletesen hallották, pedig nem vette elő a pálcáját. – Elég új vagyok, ebben a sajtókonferencia dologban, úgyhogy elnézést kérek, ha kicsit akadozni fog a menet. Válaszolni fogok néhány kérdésre, de először szeretnék egy bejelentést tenni.

- Nemrégiben egy újságban hazugságok jelentek meg rólam, és ezek közül néhányat a barátaimnak tulajdonítottak. Szeretnék véget vetni ezeknek a híreszteléseknek.

Rövid szünetet tartott, és ekkor sokan egy bizonyos irányba fordultak – tipikus módon Rita Vitrol egyáltalán nem zavartatta magát.

- Hölgyeim és uraim, mindannyian ismerik a történetem. Tíz évet töltöttem rabként, ebből ötöt az Azkabanban. Olyan dolgokat éltem át, amiket talán el sem hinnének, de túléltem. Nem vagyok őrült. Egy őrült ember nem lett volna képes megszökni Azkabanból. Beismerem, hogy vannak rémálmaim, de ezen senki nem csodálkozhat, aki valaha is került már egy dementor közelébe. Beismerem azt is, hogy megváltoztam a tapasztalataim hatására. De nem ismerem be, hogy őrült lennék, vagy hogy összeroppannék a nyomás alatt. Így vagy úgy, de tizenhét éves korom óta harcoltam ebben a háborúban – a kék szemek szinte lángoltak. – És ne higgyék, hogy nem fogom folytatni. Akármi is történjen harcolni fogok Voldemort ellen, a végsőkig.

Ha lehet, még nagyobb lett a csend: a riporterek nem nagyon tudták elhinni, hogy Sirius Black, aki tíz évig volt Tudodki foglya, ki meri mondani a Voldemort nevet. Ez vagy az őrültség jele, vagy olyan bátorságé, amihez nem nagyon voltak hozzászokva.

Sirius kivárta, amíg megemésztik a hallottakat, aztán még hozzátette.

- Ennyit akartam mondani. Most válaszolok a kérdéseikre.

Még egy pillanatig csend volt, aztán a terem szinte felrobbant. Mindenki kiabált, hogy magára irányítsa a figyelmet, integettek, néhányan pedig a pálcájukkal lőttek fel néhány csillámot. Ez utóbbiak azonban hamar le lettek nyugtatva, az aurorok által, akik közölték, hogy aki mágiát használ, azt azonnal eltávolítják a teremből. Arra persze mindenki rájött, hogy az aurorok nem azért vannak jelen, hogy fenntartsák a rendet. Nyílván azért voltak itt, hogy megvédjék a főszereplőt, és nem más, mint James Potter irányította őket, aki a pódium mellett állt. Az összes auror közül, ő volt a legközelebb Blackhez, ami sokakat emlékeztetett arra, hogy régi barátok.

Végül, Black kiválasztott egy nyulánk termetű újságírónőt.

- Belinda Caldrum, a Vasárnapi Látótól – mutatkozott be. – Most, hogy szabad, mihez fog kezdeni, Mr. Black?

- Amint azt talán többen tudják, régen auror voltam. Már beszéltem a részleg vezetőjével, és azt tervezem, hogy visszatérek a szolgálatba.

- De nem gondolja, hogy már eleget tett a kötelességeinek? – kérdezte Caldrum.

- Ez a háború nem olyan, ahol eleget tehet az ember – válaszolt Black. – Nem vagyok az a típus, aki szívesen üldögél a kispadon.

- Mi a helyzet a pletykákkal, hogy a Minisztérium nem igazán hisz önnek? – kiabált közbe egy varázsló.

- Ha vannak ilyen kétségek, azokat senki nem mondta még a szemembe – válaszolt egy hűvös mosoly kíséretében, aztán egy újabb boszorkányra mutatott.

- Doris Macintosh, Heti Boszorkány. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy sok nőtársam szeretné tudni, hogy van-e valaki, különleges az életében?

Sirius félszegen elmosolyodott, amit több fényképész azonnal ki is használt.

- Nem, pillanatnyilag nincs senki.

- Eric Dummingston, Reggeli Próféta – azonosította magát az újabb újságíró. – Mint külső szemlélő, mit gondol a háború kimeneteléről?

- Úgy gondolom győzni fogunk.

A merész kijelentés cseppet sem hozta zavarba Dummingstont, de nemhiába volt ő a varázsvilág legkeresettebb riportere.

- Miből gondolja ezt?

- Mert így kell lennie. Bár korántsem vagyok elfogulatlan az ügyben, de úgy gondolom, soha nem késő. Én vagyok az élő bizonyíték arra, hogy Voldemort nem legyőzhetetlen.

- Mr. Black, hogy lehet, hogy ön, miután ilyen hosszú időt töltött Tudjaki fogságában, mégis ki meri ejteni a nevét? – kérdezte Albert Adams, a Varázsjegyzet képviselője. – Nem fél tőle?

- A félelem megöli az embert Azkabanban – az arca hirtelen sokkal sötétebb lett.

- És milyen volt a börtönben?

Minden szem a kérdező felé fordult, aki negédesen elmosolyodott.

- Rita Vitrol, Reggeli Próféta – nem mintha szükség lett volna a bemutatkozásra. Egy hosszú pillanatig teljes csend volt, aztán a nő még hozzátette. – És hogyan szökött meg?

Black arca halálosan sápadt lett, de, hogy ezt a düh okozta-e vagy más érzelem, azt nem lehetett megmondani. Végül aztán összeszorított foggal válaszolt, és láthatóan nagy erőfeszítéssel tudta csak visszatartani az indulatait.

- Attól tartok, ezekre a kérdésekre nem válaszolhatok. Az elsőre azért, mert az csak az én dolgom, a másikra pedig – bár érdekes téma lenne – azért, mert ez olyan titok, amit szeretnék a későbbiekre megőrizni.

Bár a válasz elég udvarias volt, a maró tekintet, amivel Virolra nézett, elég volt, hogy a riporter láthatóan megrázkódjon, és miután már nem tudta állni tovább a tekintetét, elfordult, és idegesen elmosolyodott. Ezután Black lelépett a pódiumról.

- További jó napot, hölgyeim és uraim, és köszönöm, hogy eljöttek!

- Jól csináltad, Tapmancs – mondta James, amikor újra kettesben maradtak. Lefelé haladtak, az auror központ felé vezető folyosón. – Kár, hogy Remusnak a Roxfortban kellett maradnia. Örült volna, ha láthatja.

- És kár, hogy Petert szétszedték volna, ha megjelenik itt – tette hozzá Sirius.

A feje még mindig zakatolt egy kissé, mert elég megerőltető volt, hogy ilyen nyugodt maradjon ennyi ember előtt, mégis könnyebb volt, mint várta. A konferenciára szükség volt, Remusnak igaza volt – ha nem lett volna az, soha nem vállalkozott volna rá – de nehéz volt. Csak az segített, hogy érezte a barátai támogatását közben.

- Hogy vagy?

- Egész jól, gondolom. Lehetett volna rosszabb is.

- Na, ja. Azt hittem Vitrol elkapott.

- Fel voltam rá készülve. Ezúttal…

Fura érzés volt megint itt lenni az osztályon. Régen, napi tizennyolc órákat töltött itt, azon dolgozva, hogy begyűjtsék Voldemort követőit. Néha egyedül dolgozott, néha pedig Mordonnal. Aztán később Jamesszel – és ketten tudtak csak igazán nagy káoszt előidézni! Ezek mindenesetre kellemes emlékek voltak. Most viszont idegen arcok néztek rá, az ismerős asztalok mögül. Kívülállónak érezte magát.

- Akkor, mikor akarsz kezdeni? – kérdezte hirtelen James.

- Tessék?

- A rehabilitációs tréninget – világosította fel a barátja. – Ha csak nem gondoltad meg magad, a reggeli beszélgetés óta…

- Nem, dehogy – válaszolt gyorsan. – Bocs, máshol jártak a gondolataim…

- Azt látom.

- Amikor te készen állsz rá – mondta aztán. Hirtelen átsuhant ugyan az agyán, hogy talán mégis el kellett volna fogadnia Remus ajánlatát, de ez tényleg csak egy pillanatig tartott. Muszáj, hogy részese legyen a harcnak. Túl sokáig volt távol.

Közben James egy közepes méretű fülkéhez vezette, ahol egy karcsú, fekete hajú boszorkány tanulmányozott egy jó nagy kupac iratot, komoly arccal, amíg James meg nem köszörülte a torkát, hogy felhívja magukra a figyelmet. A boszorkány felnézett, és azonnal felállt, amikor meglátta őket.

- Ő, Hestia Jones. Ő vezeti majd a rehabilitációt – mutatta be James a nőt. – Hestia, ő pedig Sirius Black.

Kezet fogtak. A kézszorítása erős volt, de közben Sirius látta a kétséget a tekintetében. Számított rá, hogy sokszor kell még szembenéznie ezzel, de ez nem jelentette, hogy nem idegesítette. A nő nyílván úgy vélte, hogy jó sok munkája lesz vele.

_Hát, majd bebizonyítja neki, hogy téved!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A kopogásra, Arabella Figg felnézett a tetemes mennyiségű papírmunkából, amin épp dolgozott.

- Tessék! – minden jobb, mint ez az aktahalmaz.

Meglepetésére, Alice Longbottom volt a látogató, akivel - bár jó barátok voltak – ritkán találkozott, hiszen mindketten túlzottan elfoglaltak voltak.

- Elnézést a zavarásért, 'Bella, de beszélnünk kell.

- Nem zavarsz – biztosította. – Úgyis szerettem volna egy kis szünetet tartani. Ülj le!

Alice így tett, és közben átadott egy aktát.

- James úgy vélte, ezt jobb, ha rögtön látod!

Arabella rögtön az akta elején lévő névre pillantott, és meglepődött: Ifj. Bartemius Kupor.

- Miről van szó benne? – kérdezte azonnal.

- Néhány héttel ezelőtt kaptunk egy névtelen bejelentést az ifjabb Kuporral kapcsolatban. Először egy rossz viccnek gondoltuk, de James azért ráállított egy gyakornokot. Aztán a dolog kezdett érdekes lenni, és létrehoztunk egy csoportot, ami huszonegy napon át követte Kuport. A bizonyítékok meggyőzőek Bella. Kupor halálfaló.

- Kupor fia?

- Engem is meglepett. Mindig kedves fiúnak látszott – válaszolt Alice. – De mindent kétszer ellenőriztünk, és az egyik emberem követte őt egy összejövetelre is, úgyhogy biztos.

Arabella gyorsan belelapozott az aktába, inkább csak azért, hogy legyen ideje egy kicsit átgondolni a hallottakat.

- Ez hatalmas botrány lesz – jelentette ki végül.

- A helyettes miniszter fia, tudom. De, ha ez megnyugtat, nem feltételezzük, hogy az apja tud róla.

- Nagyszerű – sóhajtott. Ez volt a legutolsó dolog, amire szükségük volt – egy jó kis média-botrány. Persze hitt Alice-nek, mindig is a legjobbak közé tartozott. – Azért át kell néznem – mondta végül.

- Gondoltam. James azt üzeni, később átjön, hogy megbeszéljétek.

- Köszönöm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	29. Figyelemre méltó esélyek

**Huszonnyolcadik fejezet: Figyelemre méltó esélyek**

- Mint tudja, az auror képzés hét lépcsőből áll – magyarázta szárazon, Hestia Jones. – A háború előtt ezt a hét szakaszt az alapkiképzéssel és a mentor-fázissal együtt három év alatt lehetett teljesíteni. Mostanra a képzést egy évre sűrítettük, mert sajnos több aurort vesztünk, mint amennyit ki tudunk képezni. Önnel, a képzés még rövidebb lesz. Ez elég egyedi eset, mivel, ha egy auror kiesik a szolgálatból, általában nem jön már vissza. Ráadásul, nagyon hosszú ideig volt távol. Feltételezem, a varázs-készlete eléggé megcsappant a börtönévek alatt, úgyhogy az alapoktól kell kezdenünk.

Sirius fészkelődött a széken, de csöndben maradt. Jones pedig folytatta, mintha semmit nem vett volna észre.

- Ennek megfelelően, néhány hétig az egyszerűbb varázslatokon fogunk dolgozni, és lassan haladunk a bonyolultabb mágia felé. Ezután a képzés minden egyes szakaszát végigvesszük egy-egy hét alatt. A rejtőzés és álcázás lesz az első, és a közelharc az utolsó. Minden szakasz végén elvégzünk egy tesztet, hogy ellenőrizzük, megfelel-e a követelményeknek. Feltéve, hogy ez sikerül, – a hangja elárulta, hogy ebben a legkevésbé sem hisz – hat hónapra egy tapasztalt auror mellé fogjuk beosztani.

- Csak, hogy jól értem-e - kezdte Sirius lassan. – Majdnem három hónap újraképzés után, végig kell csinálnom egy második hat hónapos mentor-szakaszt?

Igyekezett kiiktatni a hangjából minden ingerültséget, de nem volt biztos benne, hogy sikerült. Bár, abban sem, hogy Jones észrevenné-e ezt egyáltalán.

- Pontosan – válaszolt.

- De nekem nincs kilenc hónapom.

A nő csak ekkor vette észre, hogy talán mégsem tetszik neki annyira az egész terv.

- Tessék?

- Azt mondtam, nincs kilenc elpocsékolni való hónapom – mondta hidegen. – És az osztálynak sincs.

- Bocsásson meg, de nem hiszem, hogy a közreműködése élet-halál kérdés lenne az osztály számára – jegyezte meg gúnyosan Jones.

- Ezt nem is mondtam. De van néhány tényező, amit jobb, ha tudomásul vesz. Egy: Voldemort pályázik rám és semmi nem állhat az útjába, ha akar valamit. Kettő: az alapvető képességeim egyáltalán nem _csappantak meg_, két párbajt vívtam az elmúlt három napban, és nem maradtam alul egyikben sem. Három: nem vagyok elmebeteg, sem alkalmatlan, és semmi probléma a memóriámmal. Lehet, hogy tíz évig börtönben voltam, de nem felejtettem el, hogy kell harcolni.

- Befejezte?

- Be kellene?

- Őszintén szólva, egyáltalán nem érdekel, mit tud és mit nem! – csattant fel Jones. – A feladatom, hogy újraképezzem, és ez azt jelenti, hogy vagy úgy csináljuk, ahogy mondom, vagy sehogy! Ha nem tetszik, elmehet!

Sirius szó nélkül felállt, és kiment a szobából.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Mink van, Perkins? – kérdezte kíváncsian Arthur, aki épp most érkezett a helyszínre.

- Elég érdekes, ami azt illeti – válaszolt a kollégája. – Úgy tűnik, az öreg Martooknak a sok kütyüje mellett egy megbűvölt jachtja is volt.

- Azt hallottam, de mit csinálunk vele? – kérdezte aggodalmasan Arthur, a fejét vakargatva. – Nem repíthetjük vissza a Minisztériumba. Hová tesszük?

Arthur és Perkins a néhai Dennis Martook birtokát vizsgálták át, és ez a művelet már több napja tartott. Arthurnak a kinevezése óta nem kellett volna helyszínelnie persze, de egyszerűen lenyűgözőnek találta, különösen ezt a mostani esetet. Először néhány robbanó telefonnal találkoztak, aztán egy véletlenszerűen csatornát váltó televízióval. Aztán találtak néhány harapós ventilátort és lövöldöző szemeteskukát. A helyzet csak tovább romlott, amikor Perkins belebotlott egy önműködő ásóba a kertben, Arthur pedig egy ajtóval került összeütközésbe, ami a szó szoros értelmében kihajította őt a házból. Ezután hívta le Perkins a vízpartra, ahol most álldogáltak.

Martook Aberdeenben élt, közvetlenül a tengerparton. Nem volt ez túl népszerű környék varázsló körökben, ami megmagyarázta, hogy tarthatott ennyi megbűvölt mugli tárgyat észrevétlenül. Minden varázsló felismerte volna, hogy a hajó – hogy is hívta Perkins jecht? – nem teljesen normális.

- Nem tudom. Talán itt hagyhatnánk – vonogatta a vállát Perkins, de Arthurnak hirtelen támadt egy ötlete.

- Mit gondolsz, van ennek motorja?

Perkins felnevetett – ő mugli származású volt, és sokkal többet tudott ezekről a dolgokról, mint arról Arthur valaha is álmodhatott.

- Hát persze, hogy van. Ez egy luxushajó, nem valószínű, hogy vitorlákkal működik!

Arthur már oda sem figyelt rá, inkább fellépett a fedélzetre. Ez érdekes lesz!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- James, van egy kis gond!

Sirius kopogás nélkül viharzott be a barátja irodájába, és lerogyott az egyik székbe. Korábban nem járt még itt, de kívülről megállapította, hogy ez megfelelőnek tűnik az osztály vezetőjének. James úgy nézett rá, mintha még egy fejet növesztett volna.

- Mi az?

- Jones! – csattant fel Sirius.

James mély lélegzetet vett, mielőtt tovább kérdezett volna.

- Mi történt, Sirius?

- Ő maga! – aztán kényszerítette magát, hogy visszafojtsa az ingerültséget. – Hestia Jones, és az ő kilenc hónapos rehabilitációs programja.

- A… mi? Kilenc hónap? Mégis miről beszélsz?

- Pontosan erről – mondta keserűen. Elege volt belőle, hogy az emberek úgy kezelik, mintha üvegből lenne. – Nyilvánvalóan nem csak alkalmatlan vagyok, hanem dilinyós is.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Hestia nem mondott ilyet.

- Tényleg nem mondta. De elég egyértelműen utalt rá.

- Nem lehet, hogy félreértettél valamit?

Sirius felsóhajtott.

- Nézd, tudom, hogy azt mondtad, hogy jó auror, és ezt nem is kétlem. Ami azt illeti, még azt is elhiszem, hogy egy kedves hölgy – látszott, hogy valójában mást gondol, de mindegy – de azt akarja, hogy csináljak végig egy három hónapos kiképzést, utána pedig hat hónapig egy mentort akar mellém rakni. Az isten szerelmére James, már _én_ vállalhattam volna mentorságot, amikor a titokgazdátok lettem!

- Tudom, Sirius, tudom – biztosította James. – Ne harapd le a fejem!

- Bocs – megint visszafojtotta kicsit a dühét. Ez percről-percre nehezebb volt, és nem tudta, mit fog csinálni, ha James is kételkedni kezd benne. De a barátja, egy legyintéssel elintézte a bocsánatkérést.

- Rendben. Most mondd el pontosan, mit mondott Hestia!

- Dióhéjban, azt hiszem, mindent elhitt, amit Vitrol írt – sikerült megállnia, hogy valami nagyon ocsmány jelzőt használjon a nőre – bár, hogy pontosan melyik nőre, azt maga sem tudta pontosan. – Arról beszélt, hogy vissza kell térni az alapokhoz, és az auror-képzés minden elemét át kell ismételnem… egy rakás szemét, amire semmi szükségem. Eddig is tanultam, és tudom, mik a gyengéim. A reflexeim lelassultak, és át kell vennem a bonyolult varázslatokat. Dolgoznom kell a harci technikákon és ki kell próbálni, hogy reagálok a válsághelyzetekre. Viszont rohadtul nincs szükségem rá, hogy Miranda Dabrak: Varázslástan alapfokon című könyvét olvasgassam.

James felnevetett.

- Olvastad azt valaha?

- Persze, amikor hat éves voltam – és végre egy kicsit elmosolyodott. A Jones-éhoz hasonló viselkedés az őrületbe kergette. Nem azért szökött meg az Azkabanból, hogy hazugnak nevezzék. Elege volt, és ezért a vidám pillanat sem tarthatott sokáig.

- Beszélek vele! Igazad van, hogy túlzásba esett, de Hestiának is igaza van: szükséged van az ismétlésre – Sirius grimaszolt, de James nem hagyta, hogy megszólaljon. – Legalább azért, hogy meggyőzd az embereket, például Arabellát, hogy készen állsz, és nem vesztetted el az érzékedet.

- Jó tudni, hogy Figg ennyire bízik bennem – morogta Sirius, képtelenül arra, hogy elfojtsa a keserűségét.

- Tudod, azért van oka a kételkedésre. 'Bella nem ismer téged olyan jól, mint én, és ez az egész elég hihetetlen. Úgyhogy ess át a teszteken, amilyen gyorsan csak tudsz, hogy elkezdhessünk, Azkabanon dolgozni!

Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy ilyen összefüggésben utaltak a börtönre, és Sirius látta, hogy James kicsit aggodalmasan figyeli, hogy reagál a megjegyzésre. Látszott, hogy nem akarta, ilyen hamar szóba hozni a dolgot, de Sirius meggyőződéssel bólintott.

- Igazad van.

James megkönnyebbülten bólintott, de azért látszott még némi kétely rajta.

- Nem akarlak erőltetni – mondta halkan.

- Aggaszt, hogy esetleg nem akarom, hogy bármi is emlékeztessen arra a helyre, ugye? Hogy távol akarok maradni tőle, mindenáron?

- Történt már ilyen.

- Én nem vagyok Dung Fletcher, James – válaszolt, miután mélyen beszívta a levegőt, hogy egy kicsit megnyugtassa magát. Remélte, hogy Jamesnek ez nem tűnt fel. – Megértem a döntését, de szerintem ez akkor is rossz döntés. Soha nem gyógyulok meg, ha elrejtőzőm. És, ami azt illeti, még ha akarnék se bujkálhatnék túl sokáig Voldemort elől.

Talán James mégis észrevette, hogy ideges. De nem számít. Elmosolyodott, és nem is volt erőltetett.

- Azért biztosra kellett mennem – mondta James.

- Megértem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arabella Figg hurrikánként viharzott be a mágiaügyi miniszter irodájába. Ez a váratlan lendület Lilyt is megzavarta, Fawkes pedig hangosan felvijjogott, amikor az ajtó hangos csattanással bezárult. Az idős nő kifejezetten egy tűzokádó sárkányra emlékeztetett.

- Eltűnt! – fortyogott, a dühtől elfúló hangon, amire már Dumbledore is felkapta a fejét.

- Ülj le, Arabella – mondta halkan. – Ki tűnt el?

A nő csak rázta a fejét, és állva maradt, láthatóan a legszívesebben darabokra tört volna valamit.

- Kupor. Az ifjabb. Az embereim ma behozták, de aztán eltűnt. Nyomtalanul. Elpárolgott az egyik magas biztonsági fokozatú cellából.

- Nocsak…

- Ez minden, amit mondani tudsz? – kiabálta, a felettesére meredve. – Egy halálfaló felszívódik, és te annyit mondasz: nocsak?

Albus hirtelen elevenebb tekintettel nézett rá.

- Ülj le! – mondta még egyszer, de a hangja most keményebb volt, olyan ami nem tűrt vitát. – Még sokkal több mondanivalóm is van, mint ahogy azt te is nagyon jól tudod. De, nem szeretek hebehurgya következtetéseket levonni. Előbb mondd el pontosan, mi történt!

Mély lélegzetet vett, és összeszedte a gondolatait. Ő is tudta, hogy a dolgok kezelésének nem az a legjobb módja, ha heveskedik, de a tudás nem sokat segített. Gyerekkorában nagyon robbanékony volt a természete, különösen azokban a korai években, amikor a szülei még meg voltak győződve róla, hogy semmi varázslat nincs benne. Egy véletlen balesetnek köszönhette, hogy nem jutott ténylegesen is a kviblik sorsára, és az éveken át tartó kemény küzdelem - amivel folyton bizonyítania kellett – megedzette. Már nem vesztette el olyan könnyen a hidegvérét. Az ilyen pillanatokban azonban a régi dührohamok újra elő akartak bújni.

- Kuport ma reggel hozta be egy csapat, akiket Alice Longbottom vezetett. Nem sokkal a Black-féle sajtókonferencia után vitték a zárkába. Dél után, megjelent az apja, és követelte, hogy belenézhessen a bizonyítékokba.

Dumbledore arca elsötétedett.

- És mi történt?

- Megnézett mindent, amit tegnap este neked is megmutattam – válaszolt. – Mint te is láttad, az anyag megdönthetetlen. Kupor nem tűnt túl vidámnak, de nem vitatkozott. Aztán sajnos, élni kívánt a jogával, hogy láthassa a fiát, amit az ügyeletes auror engedélyezett is – aztán néhány perc múlva távozott.

- És a fia megszökött.

- Igen. Percre pontosan két órával, az apja távozása után. Ez körül-belül negyed órája történt.

- Értem.

- Igen, én is. Nem tudom, te hogy vagy vele, de én nem hiszek az ilyen véletlenekben.

Dumbledore elgondolkodva ráncolta a homlokát, és Bella előre tudta mit fog mondani. Barty Kupor a miniszter helyettese volt, ráadásul saját jogán is nagy hatalmú varázsló. Ez nem is csak mágikus erő volt, hanem politikai és gazdasági is. Dumbledore-nak nagy kára származhatna belőle, ha megfontolatlanul megvádolná, esélyt adhatna Kupornak arra, amire már régóta készült – tudniillik, hogy elmozdítsa a jelenlegi minisztert a pozíciójából. Végül Dumbledore halkan megszólalt.

- Diszkréten nyomozz. Ahol tudod, használd inkább a Rendet. Szeretném elkerülni a botrányt!

- Én is így gondoltam.

Dumbledore bólintott, és most hirtelen nagyon öregnek és fáradtnak tűnt.

- Köszönöm, Bella.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Még mindig gondolsz a kinti világra? – kérdezte Frank, szinte suttogva.

- Igen. Miért kérdezed?

- Csak kíváncsi voltam. Ebből tudhatod, hogy még meg van az ép elméd. Az őrültek, már nem sokat gondolnak az otthonukra.

Bill most is tisztán látta maga előtt a családját. A szülei arcát, Percyt tanulás közben, az ikreket, amint épp egy csínyt eszelnek ki, Ront és Ginnyt – és utolsónak Charliet. Most is összeszorult a szíve, de leküzdötte. A dementorok nagyon gyakran koncentráltak arra az emlékére, amikor Arabella Figg elmondta neki és a szüleinek, hogy Charliet megölték. Korábban sokszor gondolkozott rajta, hogy miért nem James Potter jött el hozzájuk, de mióta jobban megismerte, már értette. Rájött, hogy James szívét majdnem ugyanannyira összetörte Charlie halála, mint az övét.

Néha eszébe jutott, hogy Charlie vajon látja-e most. Ha igen, Bill remélte, hogy büszke rá.

- Pokoli lehet, mindent elfelejteni – sóhajtott.

- Minél hosszabb ideje vagy itt, annál nehezebb emlékezni – mondta Frank, keserű hangon.

- Te mire szoktál gondolni?

A kérdést hosszú csend követte, és Bill kezdte megbánni, hogy egyáltalán megszólalt. Talán Frank tapasztalatból beszélt – Bill tudta, hogy ő már sokkal régebb óta van itt – talán már nehezére esik emlékezni a jobb napokra. Talán attól fél, hogy kezd megőrülni…

- A családomra gondolok – szólalt meg végül, fojtott hangon. – Arra, hogy vajon mi van a fiammal…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Az éjfél, a varázslók számára, mindig is baljóslatú óra volt. A háború óta különösen annak tartották, és a legtöbb varázsló és boszorkány ilyenkor ki sem mozdult otthonról, inkább az alvást választották. Az éjfél a halálfalók órája volt.

És az éjjel tizenkettő nyílván nem volt a legalkalmasabb idő a tavaszi nagytakarításra.

- SIPOR!

Remus türelme végül elfogyott, előkapta a pálcáját és dühödt arccal a degenerált házmianóra szegezte.

- Ha megpróbálod kiengedni azt a mumust, esküszöm, úgy megátkozlak, hogy száz évig sem fogsz magadhoz térni!

A bal sarokból – ahol egy rakoncátlan esernyőtartóval küzdött – Sirius nevetése hallatszott.

- Hihetetlen fazon, mi?

- Azt hittem, csak ugratsz, amikor róla beszéltél! – morogta Remus, még mindig Siporra irányítva a pálcáját, aki dühösen motyogott az orra alatt.

- A vérfarkas Siporhoz beszél…mintha Siport érdekelné, mit beszél egy szörnyeteg…

- Sipor, ha még egy szót szólsz, ruhát kapsz! – kiabált rá Sirius, félbeszakítva az őrült motyogást. A nagy és fátyolos szemék felé fordultak, de nem hatották meg Siriust. Otthagyta az esernyőtartót, és közelebb lépett a házimanóhoz. – Csak tedd próbára a türelmem!

- Ahogy uram akarja! – hajolt meg Sipor, de mihelyt elfordult, tovább fújta a magáét. – Ó, hogy gyűlölné ezt szegény asszonyom, ha látná…árulók, csodabogarak és szörnyek az ő házában…

- Nekem elegem van ebből! – csattant fel Remus, türelmetlenebben, mint Sirius valaha is hallotta. – Rögtön visszajövök…

Azzal dehoppanált, magára hagyva Siriust a tovább motyogó Siporral. Sirius egy ideig csak ámult, aztán a házimanóhoz fordult.

- Te aztán tudod, hogy kell bánni az emberekkel!

- Hová ment Remus? – kérdezte James, aki épp ebben a pillanatban sétált be a szobába, Peterrel az oldalán. Mindketten nyakig porosak voltak, akárcsak Sirius maga, hiszen éppen háborút vívtak a Grimmauld tér 12. szám alatti házzal. Ami azt illeti, vesztésre álltak a harcban. Négy óra alatt szinte alig értek el valami változást.

- Ez jó kérdés! – válaszolt Sirius. – A kis szörnyeteg kihozta a sodrából – intett Sipor felé, aki éppen akkor oldalgott ki az ajtón. – Azt mondta rögtön visszajön.

- Remus kijött a sodrából? – nevetett Peter. – Kár, hogy lemaradtam róla.

- Azt hiszem Sipor még őt is próbára teszi. Én biztos nem tűrnék meg egy ilyen házimanót – mondta mosolyogva James.

- Én mondtam, hogy anyám _kicsit _bolond volt!

- Erre már rájöttünk arról az üvöltő festményről – jegyezte meg Peter. – Lily még mindig vele csatázik.

- Lily az anyám ellen? – vigyorgott Sirius. – Szinte már sajnálom a banyát! Szinte…

- Én nem – mondta James sötét arccal. – Ha Lily nem állít meg, cafatokra robbantottam volna azt a képet. Hallanod kellett volna, miket vágott Lily fejéhez… Ő meg erre csak nevetett! Nem akarlak megbántani, Sirius, de az anyád tiszta bolond volt!

- Szeretnélek emlékeztetni, hogy én figyelmeztettelek, és ez az egész a te ötleted volt!

- De te is beleegyeztél, Tapmancs!

- Bizonyos fenntartásokkal…

- Pokolba a fenntartásokkal! – vágott közbe Peter. – Ha egy kicsit helyrehozzuk, ez egy remek ház lesz!

- Egy kicsit? – morgott James.

- Neked nem kellett itt laknod, Féregfark! – mondta Sirius, szinte komor arccal. – Akkor egész más volt.

_Akkor minden egész más volt… _Hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogy hagyta itt a házat, amikor tizenhat éves volt. Akkor megesküdött, hogy soha nem jön vissza. Utálta ezt a helyet, bármilyen szép, ősi és kényelmes volt is. Sirius számára a Grimmauld tér 12 testesítette meg mindazt, ami ellen egész életében küzdött: az előítéleteket, az önteltséget és a sötét oldalt. Nem akart visszajönni ide akkor sem, amikor nemrég megtudta, hogy a ház még mindig az övé. Csak James és Remus nógatására egyezett bele, hogy megnézzék a házat, és amikor először beléptek, arra gondolt, hogy nem is próbálkozik tovább. A ház egy szemétdomb volt, ráadásul olyan dolgokat juttatott az eszébe, amiket legszívesebben örökre elfelejtett volna.

Mély lélegzetet vett, és a falra kifüggesztett faliszőnyegre nézett. _A nemes és nagy múltú Black ház. _Nem tagadhatta, hogy voltak jó emberek is a családban, és hogy jó emlékek is vegyültek a rémesek közé – de túlnyomó többségben volt a gonoszság és a sötétség. Felsóhajtott. Talán fenn hagyja a faliszőnyeget. Emlékül – hogy mindig tudja, mi ellen akar küzdeni, hiszen ez tette azzá, ami lett. Ezek az erők formálták, és talán jó észben tartani a múltat – mint megszakítandó tradíciót.

_Hopp. _Remus jelent meg előttük. A hoppanálás elleni védelmet eltávolították, mert olyan régi volt, hogy már nem sokat ért. Majd visszahelyezi, ha beköltözik, a többi védelmi bűbájjal együtt, amikkel a ház fel volt szerelve. Azt ő sem vitathatta, hogy elég előnyös egy feltérképezhetetlen otthon, ha az emberre Voldemort vadászik. Ráadásul értékelte az iróniát, hogy épp ő tér ide vissza, mint az utolsó Black, azok után, hogy az anyja mindig azt vágta a fejéhez, hogy nem viszi majd semmire.

- Isten hozott! – üdvözölte Remust. – Hol voltál?

- Toboroztam.

_Hopp._

Mindhárman csodálkozva néztek Remusra.

_Hopp. Hopp. Hopp._ A háttérből közben folyamatosan hallatszott a folyosói portré üvöltözése, de pillanatnyilag úgy tűnt, hogy Lily áll nyerésre. Remus körül pedig egy hadseregnyi házimanó jelent meg, szépen egyesével.

- Hirtelen támadt egy sugallatom – mondta nevetve Remus. – Rájöttem, hogy feleslegesen pazaroljuk az energiát!

- A Roxfortba mentél! – állapította meg James.

- De oda ám! Legkésőbb szerdára a ház tökéletesen alkalmas lesz a beköltözésre!

- Remus, te egy zseni vagy! – jelentette ki lelkesen Sirius, mire a roxforti igazgató elnevette magát.

- Ugye? Csak eddig nem becsültetek meg eléggé!

- Nagyszerű! Most nem bírunk majd az egójával! – morgott Peter, de ő is mosolygott.

- Akkor – javasolta Sirius – miért nem szállunk be Lily mellé az anyám ellen? Szerintem még az ő portréja sem tud ellenállni a Tekergőknek!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	30. Véletlen egybeesés

**Huszonkilencedik fejezet: Véletlen egybeesés**

- Isten hozta újra a Roxfortban, Albus! – üdvözölte melegen az elődjét Remus. – Hogy van?

- Remekül köszönöm! – a szemei vidáman csillogtak. – De, inkább azt mondd el, te hogy vagy! Úgy hallottam ma járt nálad Dolores Umbridge…

- Elismerem, hogy ez _érdekes_ élmény volt. Doloresnek rengeteg…új ötlete van.

- De még mennyire! – mondta a miniszter gyászos hangon. – Ha ő és Caramel mellettem vannak, úgy nézhetek ki, mint egy szenilis vénember, aki még egy seprűbolt vezetésére is képtelen… hát még a kormány vagy a háború irányítására!

- Hülyeség…

- Lehet, de a korom már megvan hozzá – Dumbledore mosolygott, Remus mégis újfajta érdeklődéssel nézett rá.

Ezt látva a miniszter csak legyintett, jelezve, hogy az előbbi megjegyzésnek nincs semmi jelentősége.

– Ne is törődj velem. Ezek csak egy öregember panaszai…

- Azt kétlem – mondta halkan Remus. – Önnek mindig van valami szándéka a szavaival…

- Ami azt illeti ez így van. Mit szólnál egy kis sétához, Remus? Hirtelen kedvem támadt újra bejárni a kastélyt…

- Mehetünk.

A főbejárattól indultak, és Remus hagyta, hogy az idős varázsló határozza meg a tempót és az irányt. Bár az elődje híres volt arról, hogy nem is kevéssé különc és furcsa, Remus jól ismeret már. Tudta, hogy Dumbledore mindig meghatározott céllal cselekszik. Amikor egy újabb elhagyott folyosóra kanyarodtak, Remus végül megszólalt.

- Feltételezem, a minisztérium oktatási irányelveinek megvitatása, csak egy jó kifogás volt…

- Éles szemű vagy, mint mindig…

Remus csak vállat vont.

- Csak úgy tűnt, van mögötte valami más is.

Dumbledore csak mosolygott, és még mélyebbre vezette a kastélyban. Ahogy sétálták, a falon függő portrék lelkesen köszöntötték a régi és a jelenlegi igazgatót. Maga a séta fura deja vu érzést keltett Remusban, mert Dumbledore pont ugyanilyen sétára hívta, amikor felajánlotta neki, hogy legyen az utódja. Akkor azt mondta neki, hogy nincs senki, akire jobb szívvel bízná a diákjait és az iskolát. Olyan szavak voltak ezek, amiket Remus soha nem fog elfelejteni, különösen, mivel attól az embertől jöttek, aki legelsőként szavazott bizalmat neki, a benne élő szörnyeteg ellenére.

Feltűnő volt, hogy milyen könnyedén haladtak a céljuk felé – mert abban biztos volt, hogy pontos céljuk van. Bár a kastély mindig is megértőbb volt az iskola vezetőjével szemben – akkor is egy saját személyiséggel megáldott, meglehetősen csökönyös „lény" volt – és a lépcsők és folyosók néha bizony még őket sem kímélték az önkényes helyváltoztatásaikkal. Most azonban a lépcsők és folyosók mindig a megfelelő irányba mozdultak, mintha előre tudták volna Dumbledore merre akar tovább menni, vagy mintha parancsnak engedelmeskedtek volna…

- Hogy csinálja? – kérdezte halkan. Remus még soha nem látott ilyet, és mivel jól ismerte a kastélyt, nem is látta lehetségesnek.

- Majd meglátod.

Remus majdnem figyelmeztette Dumbledore-t, hogy nem kisgyerek már. De aztán ellenállt, végül is pont, mivel nem kisgyerek már, van türelme kivárni, mit is akar a miniszter. Inkább mosolyogva kijavította magát.

- Talán inkább azt kellett volna kérdeznem, hová megyünk?

- Mindig is okosan kérdeztél – jegyezte meg Dumbledore. – Hallottál már az Alapítók Kapujáról?

Rögtön bólintott.

- Már másodikban megtaláltuk. Nincs mögötte semmi.

Dumbledore kétkedve felhúzta a szemöldökét, mire újra kijavította magát.

- Vagyis semmit nem láttunk.

- Megint helyes.

Még két lépcsősoron sétáltak le, egyre mélyebbre jutva az iskolában. Remus ifjú korában sok kaland és tréfa indult innen. A Tekergők Térképe előtti időkben felfedezték az összes titkos folyosót, és mindig a pince volt a legizgalmasabb és legsötétebb hely, ahol bujkálhattak. De az érdeklődésük elapadt, amikor nagyobb kalandokba kezdtek (például az első animágus kísérletekbe), és még az Alapítók Kapuja sem elégítette ki őket.

Az Alapítók Kapuja egyike volt a Roxfort számos legendájának. A Kaput nagyon régen – még a konfliktusok előtt – hozták létre a Roxfort alapítói, azért, hogy e mögött rejtsék el - és így védjék meg - az iskola legnagyobb kincsét. Az ajtón, a kevés kiválasztott kivételével nem juthatott be senki, mert a létező legerősebb rejtő és védő bűbájok oltalmazták. A monda arról azonban nem szólt, hogy mi rejtőzik az ajtó mögött, de persze mindig voltak találgatások: hatalom, kincsek vagy tudás. Egyesek azt állították, hogy maga a Bölcsek Köve volt eldugva itt.

Csak egyetlen probléma volt.

Remus megállt és újra tanulmányozta az ősi ajtót. Nem sokat változott az elmúlt húsz évben, a fa több helyen is rothatdásnak indult, gyakorlatilag egy része már teljesen hiányzott. A felső sarokvas hiányzott, és a többi is rettenetesen rozsdás volt. Az Alapítók Kapuja már semmit nem zárhatott el, vagy védhetett meg a betolakodóktól. A felső ajtófélfán még nagyon halványan, de olvasható volt a felirat: Leve fit, quod bene fertur, onus. Remust mindig is izgatta ez a misztikus mondat: _A becsülettel viselt teher, fénysugárrá válik. _Valahogy nem illett e fölé az ajtó fölé.

- Mehetünk? – kérdezte Albus, és Remus némán bólintott, majd követte a régi igazgatót, a titokzatos ajtón át.

- Isten hozott a Roxfort szívében – mondta halkan Dumbledore, miután beléptek. A kis kamra tele volt kiszórt és lepusztult bútorral, amik láthatóan már évtizedek óta porosodtak itt lenn. Ebben sem változott semmi, mióta a Tekergők először jártak itt. Olyan volt, mint az összes többi kamra itt a pince mélyén: piszkos, poros és tele szeméttel.

- A Roxfort szíve? – kérdezett vissza.

- Pontosan – Dumbledore végre szembe fordult vele. – Tudom, hogy a mese arról szól, hogy az Alapítók a legnagyobb kincsüket rejtették el itt. És az elmúlt majdnem ezer évben sokan jöttek az iskolába azzal a szándékkal, hogy megtalálják ezt a kincset. Mindannyian azt találták, amit te is látsz: semmit. Amit nem értettek meg, az volt, hogy az alapítók legnagyobb kincsét, maguk a diákok jelentették.

Remus számára hirtelen világos lett a dolog.

- Tehát a diákokat akarták megvédeni attól, ami itt van benn.

- Igen. Amikor én jártam a Roxfortba, mindenki úgy gondolta, hogy az egész legenda csak egy vicc, és ez a hely a titkos találkozók és párbajok legkedveltebb színhelye volt. A többséghez hasonlóan én sem hittem a legendában – de ez nagy hiba volt.

Dumbledore lassan a terem közepére sétált, és előhúzta a pálcáját. Amikor egy kerek és feltűnően jó állapotban lévő asztalka mellé ért, megállt. Egy intésre az asztal eltűnt, és alatta megjelent egy szabályos kör alakú luk. A nyílást egy rács takarta.

- A rács és a védő varázslat nem volt itt, amikor diák voltam. A kutatásaim szerint a tanárok ugyanúgy nem hittek a mesében, mint mi, és soha nem ellenőrizték ezt a szobát. Így azt sem ismerték fel, mi található itt. Ez, kedves barátom, egy őserő-forrás.

- Nem tudtam, hogy ilyenek még léteznek! – álmélkodott Remus, és a szíve hevesebben kezdett verni erre a gondolatra, mert sejtette, hogy mit jelent ez az iskola számára.

- Tudomásom szerint, ez az egyetlen fennmaradt forrás az egész világon – válaszolt Dumbledore. – Az alapítók szándékosan e fölé emelték a kastélyt, hiszen ez a legősibb létező varázserő-forrás. Az ajtót azért építették, hogy a diákokat megvédjék az erejétől – és a veszélytől, ami együtt jár ezzel az erővel. Nagyon súlyos következményei lennének, ha egy diák belezuhanna – mint, ahogy azt megtapasztalhattam, amikor elsőéves voltam.

Remus elképedten meredt rá.

- Ön?

- Igen – egy kicsit elmosolyodott. – Néhány társammal idelenn gyakoroltunk. A forrást akkor csak egy káprázat védte, ami nagyon régi volt, és nem túl hatékony – csak az volt a célja, hogy ne menjünk túl közel. Nem tudtam kivédeni egy taszító bűbájt, és belezuhantam. Máig viselem a következményeit.

- Túlélte, hogy beleesett egy őserő-forrásba? – kérdezte Remus, szinte hitetlenkedve.

- Igen. És te is ezt fogod tenni…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- A legfontosabb a koncentráció – oktatta Jones. – Nem engedheti meg magának, hogy eltereljék a figyelmét!

Sirius mogorván nézett rá.

- Írjon le egy helyzetet, amikor pálca nélkül kell küzdenem egy csapat halálfalóval!

- Ez nagyon könnyen előfordulhat!

- Akkor majd elfutok! – ellenkezett Sirius, és keresztbe fonta maga előtt a karjait.

- Nem lehet mindig elfutni! – vágta rá Jones.

- Mint ahogy nem lehet mindig félreugrálni sem.

Igyekezett nem grimaszolni, és folyamatosan emlékeztette magát, hogy Hestia Jones közel nyolc évvel fiatalabb nála. Amikor elkezdte az auror-kiképzést, ő még csak elsős lehetett a Roxfortban – nem láthatta azokat a dolgokat, amiket ő látott. Persze számtalan bevetésen vett már részt, és jó volt – a tehetsége még ezekben a pillanatokban is megmutatkozott – de nem találkozott azzal a sötétséggel, amivel Sirius. Soha nem kellett szembenéznie a kudarccal, és azzal, hogy vesztett. A hozzáállásából ítélve, még egyetlen félresikerült akcióban sem vett részt.

- És azt sem engedheti meg magának, hogy a fájdalom elterelje a figyelmét! – oktatta tovább.

Sirius felmordult, és közelebb lépett a nőhöz – közben minden igyekezetével azon volt, hogy egy kicsit se kímélje a jobb lábát, pedig az eszelősen lüktetett. Az auror képzés egyik alapgyakorlatát végezték, amikor is a jelöltnek pálca nélkül kell kitérnie a rászórt átkok elől. Jones jóval hosszabb időtartamot határozott meg a szokásosnál, ennek ellenére Sirius elég jól teljesített, de az utolsó alkalommal rosszul esett, pont a jobb lábára, és ez eléggé lelassította ahhoz, hogy a következő átok pontosan telibe találja.

- Nézze, azt hiszem jóval többet tudok magánál a fájdalomról! Mindent tudok arról, hogy kell a fájdalom ellenére küzdeni! Tíz éven keresztül mást se csináltam! De azt is tudom, hogy ha nincs rá feltétlenül szükség, akkor nem jó túlzásba vinni az erőlködést.

A nő összehúzott szemmel nézett rá.

- Azt akarja mondani, hogy nem szükséges kipróbálnunk, hogy reagál majd harci helyzetben?

- Nem – most már olyan közel álltak egymáshoz, hogy szinte összeért az orruk. – Azt mondom, hogy nagy különbség van az edzés és a hülyeség között!

- És gondolom, maga pontosan tudja, hol húzódik a határ?

- Nyílván pontosabban, mint maga! – csattant fel Sirius. Tudta, hogy nem szabadna elveszítenie a türelmét, de Jones nem könnyítette meg a helyzetét. – Sétálok egyet.

- Még nem fejeztük be – tiltakozott Jones, de ő már az ajtó felé sántikált.

- De én igen – még egyszer visszanézett a válla felett. – Mert a végén még olyasmit teszek, amit mind a ketten megbánunk!

Nem várta meg a választ, hanem kiviharzott a teremből, és elindult kifelé a minisztérium épületéből is.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Tessék? – dadogta Remus és hitetlenkedve meredt Dumbledore-ra, mire az öreg varázsló csak elmosolyodott.

- Amikor beleestem a forrásba, megváltoztam. Nem csak megnövelte a velem született mágikus képességeimet, hanem létrehozott egy különleges köteléket is a kastéllyal. Első éves voltam, de többet tudtam a kastélyról, a titkairól, a titkos helységekről és folyosókról, mint a tanárok együttvéve. Olyan volt, mintha a Roxfort beszélt volna hozzám. Ha valahol, valami gond volt, én rögtön tudtam.

- Amikor visszatértem – folytatta, - előbb tanárként, majd igazgatóként, titokban tartottam a képességeimet. MacGalagonyon kívül te vagy az első, akinek elmondom.

- Miért épp én?

- Mert neked is szükséged van erre a kapcsolatra – válaszolt. – Ezt, gondolom, te is belátod. Amikor Voldemort '84-ben megtámadta a kastélyt, nem akart szembenézni velem. Egyszerűen le akarta rombolni a kastély védelmi rendszerét, én pedig próbáltam fenntartani őket. De, ha nem lett volna ez a kötelék, akkor nem sikerült volna – akkor a Roxfort már nem létezne.

- De miért épp most? – kérdezte Remus. – Miért nem mondta el korábban?

- Mert a forrásnak más hatásai is voltak, amiket egész életemben hiába igyekeztem megérteni. A vízióim, a kis darabkák, amiket látok a jövőből: ezeket nem kívánom senkinek. Gyakran több kárt okoznak, mint hasznot. Gyakran azt kívánom, bárcsak úgy tudnám szemlélni a világot, mint bárki más – rövid szünetet tartott. – De azt hiszem, találtam egy módszert, amivel elkerülhetjük a hátrányos hatásokat.

Remus próbálta összerakni az agyában a kapott információkat. Nem sokat tudott az őserő-forrásokról – főleg, mivel a legtöbben puszta legendának tartották a létezésüket, és nem sok könyv írt róluk. De annyit tudott, hogy a forrás könnyen halálos lehet.

- Hogyan?

- Én majdnem húsz percig voltam benne – válaszolt. – Sokkal rövidebb idő is elég lesz, hogy a kastélyhoz kössön, remélhetőleg anélkül, hogy a látomásokkal is terhelne.

- Miért volt benn, olyan hosszú ideig?

- Kisfiú voltam még, és a társaim is. Ennyi időbe telt mire ki tudtak húzni a medencéből.

- Medence?

- A forrás bejárata. Azt nem tudom, hogy lejjebb mi van, mert a forrás nagyon mély, de te is csak a medencébe fogsz belépni. Feltéve, hogy vállalod – válaszolt Dumbledore.

Remus a szája szélét harapdálta elgondolkodva, és közben a forrásra bámult. Olyan ártalmatlannak nézett ki az a kis lyuk, bár a rács azért rontott valamit ezen – az meglehetősen baljóslatú volt. Mintha egy határvonalat jelképezett volna. Ha átlép azon, megváltozik az élete. De van egyáltalán választása? Amikor Dumbledore ráhagyta az iskolát, megesküdött magának, hogy mindenáron meg fogja védeni, akármit feláldozna érte. És ha nem lenne szükséges, akkor Albus nem hozta volna ide…

- Gondolja, hogy hatással lesz az… állapotomra?

- Nem. Ha bármilyen hatása lesz, akkor inkább jobban tudod majd kontrollálni a farkast… de csak találgatok…

Remus mély lélegzetet vett, mielőtt kimondta volna az igent, de Dumbledore megakadályozta benne.

- Visszautasíthatod, Remus, és megértem.

- Tudom, hogy megértené – halványan elmosolyodott. – De azt is tudom, miért hozott ide… és ez megéri a kockázatot.

- Akkor hát, legyen. Azt javaslom, vedd le a ruhád, mert különben nem marad belőle semmi.

Remus halkan felnevetett, és vetkőzni kezdett.

- Megfogadom a tanácsot…

Dumbledore intett a pálcájával, és erre a rács félrecsúszott.

- Csak azok tudják elmozdítani a rácsot, akik megmártóztak a forrásban – magyarázta közben. – Egy napon, majd te is dönthetsz úgy, hogy megosztod valakivel a titkot. De megfontoltan válassz! És tartsd észben: ha meghalsz, mielőtt elmondanád valakinek, ez a rács örökre itt marad!

- Értem – a Dumbledore hangjában csengő véglegességtől kirázta a hideg. – A pálcámat magammal vigyem?

- Ha nálad lenne, megsemmisülne. Egy percig várok, aztán kiemellek.

Remus átadta a pálcáját, mert esze ágában sem volt elveszíteni. Előre lépett, és belenézett a medencébe. Most látta csak, hogy nem víz van benne, inkább mintha százféle szín kavargott volna a mélyben. Fények villództak, és szinte tapintatni lehetett a belőle sugárzó erőt. Megrázkódott, és még egyszer hátrapillantott Dumbledore-ra.

- Ne lepődj meg: odabenn egy perc, mintha egy örökkévalóságig tartana – figyelmeztette az öreg varázsló.

- Rendben.

Valószínűleg ez volt a legnagyobb hülyeség, amire életében vállalkozott, de legalább nemes célért tette. És maximálisan bízott Dumbledore-ban.

- Amikor készen állsz – mondta Dumbledore a háta mögött.

Remus tett egy lépést előre, aztán belezuhant a semmibe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius a Kviddics a javából! kirakata előtt álldogált, amikor egy bagoly landolt a vállán. Céltalanul sétálgatott vagy egy órát az Abszol úton, miután eljött a minisztériumból, és épp arra gondolt, hogy ideje lenne talán visszamenni. Eredetileg úgy gondolta, hogy egyáltalán nem megy már ma vissza, de most, hogy lehiggadt, jobb belátásra tért. A cél mégiscsak fontosabb, mint Hestia Jones! Most azonban csodálkozva nézett a bagolyra. Hatalmas szemekkel megáldott, barna színű példány volt, és volt egy olyan halvány érzése, hogy ismeri valahonnan. Meglepetten vette el a levelet, amire a bagoly ingerült vijjogással figyelmeztette, és aztán a madár rögtön fel is reppent, meg sem várva, hogy esetleg akar-e választ küldeni. A levél valójában csak egy cetli volt, néhány szó állt rajta.

**A Fortescue-ban vagyok, ha szeretnél beszélni velem.**

**J.M.**

Hirtelen nem kapott levegőt, és hitetlenkedve meredt a levélre. Nagyokat pislogott, és szinte azt várta, hogy a szavak eltűnnek a papírról. De semmi ilyesmi nem történt, ráadásul megismerte a kézírást is: Juliáé volt.

A puszta gondolata is olyan érzéseket ébresztett benne, amikről azt hitte, már rég kihaltak belőle. Nehezen viselte, amikor James elmondta neki az igazat, és úgy próbálta kezelni a dolgot, hogy nem is gondolt Juliára. Minek reménykedjen olyasmiben, ami úgysem történhet meg? Tervezte, hogy beszél Pitonnal, ahogy Remus javasolta, de eddig valahogy nem tudta rászánni magát… úgyhogy csak annyit tudott, amennyit James mondott: Julia halálfaló. Ez azt jelenti persze, hogy a levél csapda is lehet.

De ugyanakkor ő mégis csak _Julia._ Az élete persze sokkal kevésbé lett volna bonyolult, ha tizenöt évvel ezelőtt, nem pont belé lesz szerelmes, vagy ha legalább most nem lennének ilyen heves érzései! De sajnos ismerte magát. Akár csapda, akár nem, mindenképp elmegy Florean Fortescue Fagylaltszalonjába. _Ha szeretnél beszélni… _Micsoda hülye kérdés! _Ha…_

Hosszú lépteivel néhány perc alatt elért a cukrászdáig, de ott gyorsan lefékezett és idegesen körbepillantott. Nem tudta mi vár rá, de a szíve majd kiugrott a helyéből – pedig tudta, hogy felesleges túlzott reményeket dédelgetni.

Julia pont az ellenkező irányba nézett, úgyhogy nem látta meg. Sirius egy pillanatig csak állt, és gyönyörködött a látványba. Szinte semmit nem változott: a haja rövidebb volt valamivel, bár mivel össze volt kötve egy copfba, ezért ezt nem volt olyan könnyű megítélni. A jobb kezével az asztalon dobolt, a ballal pedig egy kiskanállal játszadozott. Gyönyörű volt, pedig nem volt rajta semmi felesleges cicoma – mindig is gyakorlatias volt az öltözködésben.

Elindult az asztal felé, és Julia még mindig nem fordult felé. Megállt mellette, és beletelt egy fél pillanatba, míg meg tudott szólalni.

- Foglalt ez a hely?

Julia úgy kapta fel a fejét, mint egy megriasztott hipogriff. Szótlanul meredt rá, és Sirius szinte érezte, hogy az ő szíve is olyan tempóban ver, mint a sajátja. Egy pillanatig, mindketten csak bámulták a másikat, aztán a nőnek végre sikerült megráznia a fejét.

- Nem – mondta halkan. – Nem foglalt.

Sirius úgy ült le, hogy még mindig a kezében szorongatta a levelet. Nem akarta elengedni, mintha attól tartott volna, hogy ha ezt teszi, nem csak a levél, hanem Julia is eltűnik.

- Hello – mondta végül rekedt hangon. Iszonyú hülyén hangzott, de mást nem bírt kinyögni.

- Szia.

Hosszú, kellemetlen csend következett. Hogy lehet, hogy nem tudnak mit mondani, mikor régen olyan jól ismerték egymást? Aztán mindketten egyszerre kezdtek beszélni.

- Julia…

- Sirius…

A nő elnevette magát. Bizonytalan és kényszeredett nevetés volt, de mégis ez volt a legszebb hang, amit Sirius az elmúlt tíz évben hallott. Elmosolyodott, és csodálkozott, mert egyáltalán nem kellett erőlködnie.

- Kezd te!

- Azt hittem, meghaltál – suttogta hirtelen hevességgel. – Nem tudtam!

Sirius döbbenten nézett rá.

- Nem is gondoltam soha, hogy tudtad…

Ha sejtett volna ilyesmit, az tuti összetörte volna. Julia észrevehette ezt, mert zavartan lehunyta a szemét.

- Tényleg?

- Még azt sem tudtam, hogy te…- nem tudta rávenni magát, hogy kimondja. – Két nappal ezelőtt tudtam meg…

- Ó – valami villant a lány szemében, de túl gyorsan eltűnt ahhoz, hogy bármit is kiolvashasson belőle. Régen úgy olvasott a pillantásaiban, mint egy könyvben, de túl sokáig voltak távol egymástól. Aztán suttogva hozzátette. – Sajnálom…

Most Siriusnak kellet becsuknia a szemét egy pillanatra, hogy összeszedje magát.

- De még mindig az vagy, nem igaz?

- Igen.

- Akkor ez mire jó? – kérdezte keserűen. Ránézett, és bármennyire is nem akarta mutatni a fájdalmat, tudta, hogy nem rejtheti el. – Miért akartál találkozni velem? Tudod, hogy mi vagyok. Ez nem fog változni, most már különösen nem!

- Tudom – hirtelen megmozdult, és megragadta Sirius jobb kezét. – Figyelnek minket!

- A tieid vagy az enyémek?

- Mindkettő, azt hiszem – válaszolt Julia. – A jobbomon lévő varázslót ismerem, de a hátad mögött ülő boszorkányt nem. Azt hiszem, auror lehet.

- Remek – a karja szinte bizsergett ott, ahol Julia megérintette, és bár a józan esze azt súgta, hogy húzódjon el, a szíve nem engedte.

- Megbízol bennem, Sirius? – kérdezte halkan. – Csak még egyszer. Megígérem, hogy ez nem csapda. Tudom, hogy sok mindent meg kell magyaráznom, de…

- Hiszek neked – vágott közbe. Nagy kockázat volt, de máskor is vállalt már ilyet. – De válaszokra van szükségem – suttogta.

- Mondd meg, hol és mikor, és megkapod őket!

Majdnem megkérdezte, hogy most azonnal gondolja-e, de tudta, milyen Julia. Nem habozott soha, különösen, ha fontos dologról volt szó.

- Emlékszel arra mugli szállodára, ahol egyszer találkoztunk? – kérdezte rövid gondolkodás után.

- Emlékszem – a szeme megcsillant, és Sirius tudta, hogy ugyanarra gondol, mint ő. De most nem volt idő nosztalgiázni.

- Akkor menjünk!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A színes hullámok magukkal ragadták és úgy rángatták, mint egy játékbabát. Teljesesen belemerült a forrásba, és nem szabadulhatott – még soha életében nem érzett ilyen hatalmas erőt. Magába szippantotta, minden irányból ez áradt felé, ősi volt és ellenállhatatlan. Érezte, ahogy a forrás beszél hozzá – olyan volt mint a távoli suttogás, halk és titokzatos. Aztán ezek a hangok is elhalkultak, és Remus magára maradt a színek kavalkádjával.

Tényleg olyan volt, mintha egy örökkévalóság telt volna el. Fura melegség töltötte el, és a végtagjai remegtek, ahogy a hatalmas erő átáramlott a testén. Az agya hihetetlenül lassan dolgozott, de így is tudta, hogy változik, bár azt nem tudta volna megmagyarázni, miből áll ez a változás. Most már egész testében remegett, mintha túl nagy fizikai erőt fejtene ki. Valószínűleg tényleg ez volt a helyzet: a teste próbált alkalmazkodni a… mihez is? Ehhez a hatalmas erőhöz és… éberséghez. Hirtelen érezte a kastélyt, ismerte minden sarkát és minden titkát – de ez a tudás gyorsan elhalványodott és a helyét valami sokkal erősebb foglalta el. Képeket látott: barátokról és ellenségekről, de ezek gyorsan váltották egymást – három alak azonban többször is visszatért: James, Sirius és Peter. Aztán látta négyüket, egymás mellett állva egy széltépte mezőn, a viharos ég alatt…

A következő másodpercben szabad volt, és rettenetesen fázott. Kemény követ érzett a háta alatt, levegő után kapkodott, és amikor kinyitotta a szemét, Dumbledore-t látta, aki rögtön felé nyújtotta a ruháját, mihelyt látta, hogy képes felülni.

- Mi történt? – kérdezte, egy kicsit reszketeg hangon.

- A forrás nem engedett el olyan gyorsan, mint reméltem – válaszolt halkan Dumbledore. – Öt perc telt el, mire sikerült kihúznom téged.

- Csak annyi? – suttogta hitetlenkedve.

Dumbledore felsegítette, de még mindig nagyon bizonytalan lábakon állt.

- Igen, csak ennyi.

- Nagyon fázom – mondta, miközben a kezeit dörzsölte, hogy visszatérjen belé egy kicsit a vérkeringés.

- Beletelik egy kis időbe, amíg a szervezeted alkalmazkodik.

Csendben befejezte az öltözködést. Végül aztán, amikor egy kicsit összeszedte magát, Dumbledore-hoz fordult.

- Mit jelent ez? – kérdezte. – Mármint, hogy nem akart elengedni…

- Bárcsak meg tudnám válaszolni a kérdéseid! – jött a halk válasz. – Csak annyit tudok, amennyit magamon tapasztaltam. Azt gyanítom, hogy a forrás nem állt készen.

- Nem állt készen? De miért?

- Azt nem tudom. És úgy sejtem, hogy te vagy az egyetlen, aki ezt valaha megértheti.

Remus némán bólintott, és elszakítva a tekintetét Dumbledore-ról, körülnézett a helyiségben. Elsőre nem tapasztalt semmi különlegeset. Lassan azonban látni kezdte a színeket, amik szinte táncoltak a látómezején. Amikor visszanézett a forrás felé, a felett igazi színkavalkád tombolt, ugyanolyan formában, mint lent a mélyben. A falakon és az ajtóban ugyanezeket a színeket ismerte fel, csak hol az egyikből volt több, hol a másikból és lassan kezdte megérteni.

- Hihetetlen – suttogta.

Folyamatos suttogást hallott a fejében, és először életében hihetetlenül tudatában volt a varázserőnek – a sajátjának és az őt körülvevőnek is. Érezte a védő-bűbájokat, amik körbefonták a kastélyt, és érezte az egységet. Mintha belátta volna egy pillantással az egész épületet, a birtokot, és a tudata szélén érezte a Tiltott Rengeteget is, ami egyszerre fenyegette és védte az iskolát. Hullámokban érezte az embereket is, és voltak, akiknek a varázsereje ki-kivillant a többiek közül. Hirtelen Dumbledore kezét érezte a vállán.

- Lélegezz, Remus...

A hirtelen érintés megszakította a kapcsolatot, és kicsit megszédült és rájött, hogy az elmúlt két percben annyira csak a kapcsolatra koncentrált, hogy levegőt venni is elfelejtett. A furcsa tudatosság most is megmaradt, csak egy kicsit visszahúzódott, de érezte, hogy bármikor elérhető és várakozik.

- Köszönöm – suttogta.

Dumbledore az öröm legkisebb jele nélkül, elnevette magát.

- Gyere. Menjünk vissza az irodádba.

Remus szinte kábultan hagyta vezetni magát. Csodálkozva figyelte, ahogy Dumbledore visszahelyezte a rácsot, és szavak nélkül is megértette a folyamat lényegét. Az úton az iroda felé, szinte minden lépésnél felfedezett valami újdonságot. Látta, hogy a köveket nem csak habarcs, hanem varázslat is egymáshoz köti, mindenhol látta maga körül a varázslatot, és minden eddiginél jobban értette, milyen ősi és erős a Roxfort. Az összes titkos átjáró és lépcső megjelent előttük, és a lehető legrövidebb úton tudtak eljutni az irodába.

Hiába fürdött szinte az újonnan nyert tudásban, felismerte a veszélyeit is.

- Hogy tud így élni? – kérdezte.

Egy idő után hozzászoksz. Nem olyan nehéz ellenőrzés alatt tartani, és az érzések egy idő után elhalványulnak. Mindig ott lesznek, de csak a háttérben.

- Nagyon nehéz lehet távol lennie a Roxforttól – jegyezte meg Remus.

- Tényleg az – ismerte be. – De mindannyiunknak meg kell tennünk a kötelességünket. Neked is. És ehhez szükséged lesz erre az erőre.

- Egy látomás? – alig mondta ki a szót az ő torkát is összeszorította valami szörnyű előérzet.

Dumbledore csak némán bólintott. Hirtelen nagyon elkomorult az arca, és Remus még soha nem látta őt ilyen… megfáradtnak. Az volt az érzése, hogy az elődje nem akarja megosztani vele a megérzést, úgyhogy témát váltott.

- Mennyire marad velem ez a kötelék, ha elhagyom a kastélyt? - kérdezte.

- Egy kicsit. A természetes varázserőd is meg fog nőni, de hogy ez miben nyilvánul majd meg, azt nem tudom megmondani. Több mindent fogsz érezni, és meg kell tanulnod, hogy használd ezt az adottságot – rövid szünetet tartott. – Lesznek, majd, akik nem bírják megérteni az új képességeidet. Óvatosnak kell lenned, ha használod őket!

- Úgy érti, néhányan félnének, különösen egy vérfarkastól.

- Igen. Persze nem a barátaidra gondolok – mosolygott Dumbledore. – Peter feltétel nélkül bízik benned, James és Sirius pedig maguk is nagy örökséggel rendelkeznek. Ráadásul Sirius nagyon sokat változott: lefogadom, hogy ő jobban megért majd, mint bárki más. De az idegenek nem értik majd, és megijedhetnek, úgyhogy légy nagyon óvatos.

- Más szavakkal, legyek óvatos, mit teszek, ha mások is látnak!

- Igen. Én magam ritkán használtam az erőmet, kivéve, ha közvetlen összeütközésbe kerültem valakivel. Mindig is úgy gondoltam, hogy a gondolkodás többet segít, mint a puszta hatalom, és hogy több jót tehetek, másokon keresztül, mint én egyedül. De neked magadnak kell megtalálnod a saját utad.

- Igyekszem.

- E felől – mondta mosolyogva az öreg varázsló, - nem is volt semmi kétségem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius szótlanul bámult kifelé az ablakon. A nap épp kezdett eltűnni a gyülekező viharfelhők mögött. Már több mint egy órája beszélgettek: próbáltak magyarázatot adni, és próbálták megérteni a történteket. Pontosabban Sirius próbálta megérteni.

Háttal állt Juliának, szándékosan, mert úgy akarta átgondolni a hallottakat, hogy ne keverjen bele érzelmeket. Tudta, ha ránézne, sutba dobná a józan eszét. _Ami olyan helyesnek tűnik, az hogy romolhat el ennyire?_ Hogy változtathatott meg egyetlen választás ennyi mindent? De mégis ez volt a helyes választás, ezt tudta. A borzalmas következmények ellenére is jól döntött, és ahogy Jamesnek is mondta, másodszor is ugyanezt tenné.

Mégis az a döntés szinte lehetetlenné tette, hogy normálisan folytassa az életét. Túl sok minden változott meg ahhoz, hogy ott folytathassa ahol abbahagyta. Ráadásul nem csak a világ változott meg, hanem ő maga is – csak azt nem tudta még, hogy mennyire.

- Szóval, röviden összefoglalva – mondta halkan, még mindig kifelé meredve. – Voldemort küldött, hogy kémkedj utánam és aztán, ha eljön az idő, át kell adnod neki.

- Igen – nem látta az arcát - nem is akarta – de a hangja azt súgta, hogy rettenetesen feszült.

Sirius mély lélegzetet vett.

- De egyben a Rendnek is kémkedsz.

- Igen.

_És csak azért, mert életben vagyok, _gondolta fájdalmasan. Nem tudta, hogy ettől a ténytől megijedjen, vagy inkább örüljön neki. Julia mindig is kihúzta magát a háború hatásai alól – túl kockázatos lett volna elköteleznie magát bármelyik oldal mellett, de aztán mégis megtette. Először azért, mert azt hitte Sirius meghalt, másodszor azért, mert kiderült, hogy életben van. Van joga ennyire erősen befolyásolni bárkit is? Julia mindig független és erős nő volt – ki ő, hogy befolyásolja a döntéseit? De nem tagadhatta, hogy mégis ez történt.

És most is Sirius kezében volt a döntés, miután Julia határozottan áthárította. Azt mondta, csak mondania kell, és ő már el is megy! De nem volt választási lehetőség, ezt az egyet Sirius nagyon jól tudta. Lehet, hogy ezzel mindent kockára tesz, de örökké gyűlölné magát, ha nem vállalná ezt a kockázatot. És nem tagadhatta, hogy mi volt az egyik dolog, ami életben tartotta tíz éven keresztül…

A szíve mindig győzött a józan belátás felett.

Mégis, szinte akarata ellenére, suttogta a szavakat.

- Bárcsak másképp lenne minden…

- Igen, bárcsak… - ismételte halkan Julia. – Bárcsak megkönnyíthetném a dolgodat, de nem mehetek el anélkül, hogy tudnám.

- Tudom – Sirius végre megfordult és ránézett, a vihar már egyre közelebb volt, szinte érezni lehetett az elektromosságot a levegőben. – Én sem…

Egy ideig némán nézték egymást, mintha mindketten a másik arcáról akarták volna leolvasni a válaszokat, aztán Julia nem bírta tovább.

- Most mi lesz?

- Nem tudom. Csak kevés dolog van, amit biztosan tudok… talán mindketten túl sokat változtunk, de akkor is... Egy dologban biztos vagyok: még mindig szeretlek…

Julia felállt az ágyról és megfogta a kezét. Abban a pillanatban olyan volt, minden, mintha visszamentek volna tíz évet az időben, amikor még minden sokkal egyszerűbb volt.

Odakinn hatalmasat dörgött az ég, és eleredt az eső, épp abban a pillanatban, amikor megcsókolták egymást.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	31. Ébredés

**Harmincadik fejezet: Ébredés**

A kora hajnal a roxforti könyvtárban találta Siriust. Két vaskos könyv volt nyitva előtte az asztalon, egy harmadikat pedig támasztéknak használt. Az iskolaévek alatt soha nem tartozott a magolós diákok közé és nem sokat bújta a könyveket (hála természetes adottságainak!), de aurorként megtanulta – részben saját tapasztalatból, részben Mordon unszolására – hogy a kutatás nagyon fontos része a munkának.

Ugyanakkor karrierje csúcsán nem nagyon volt szüksége arra, hogy varázsigék után kutasson, mert nap mint nap találkozott a legbonyolultabb átkokkal is. Most viszont tízévnyi lemaradást kellet behoznia, és nem hagyhatta, hogy Hestia Jones rajtakapja valami hiányosságon.

Annyira belemerült az olvasásba, hogy nem is hallotta meg Remus közeledő lépteit.

- Jó kis auror vagy – jegyezte meg a barátja, amikor mögé lépett. – Meg sem hallod, ha valaki mögéd lopakodik!

Sirius csak vállat vont, és még csak fel sem nézett.

- Nem túl valószínű, hogy pont a Roxfort könyvtárában akar valaki megtámadni…

- Lefogadom, hogy a Nagyteremben sem számítottál támadásra! – cukkolta Remus.

- Most lebuktam! – kényelmesen hátradőlt a széken, és feltette a lábait az asztalra. – Hát, ha te vagy a legveszélyesebb támadó, akkor biztonságban érzem magam. Kivéve, persze, ha azt szeretnéd, hogy rendesen megrémüljek!

Remus nevetett, és lehuppant a Sirius melletti székre.

- Talán majd holnap. Egyébként, mit csinálsz?

- Tanulok – válaszolt egy nagy ásítás kíséretében. – Úgy gondoltam, jobb, ha akkor vagyok itt, amikor a gyerekek még nem rohanják meg a könyvtárat. Meg szeretném is kihasználni a lehetőséget, mielőtt elköltöznék.

- Maradhatsz tovább is, ha akarsz! – mondta gyorsan Remus, de erre Sirius csak elmosolyodott.

- Tudom, és köszönöm. De tényleg nem bujkálhatok tovább, és szükségem van egy kis szabadságra, hogy alkalmazkodjam a normális élethez… És ha már az alkalmazkodásról beszélünk, szerintem neked is egy kis nyugalomra van szükséged hozzá…

- Nekem mihez kellene alkalmazkodnom? – kérdezte Remus furcsa arccal.

- Ahhoz, amit tegnap műveltél, amíg nem voltam itt – válaszolt. – Azt hiszed vak vagyok? Valami megváltozott rajtad, bár azt nem tudnám pontosan megmondani, hogy mi…

- Soha nem tudtalak megtéveszteni, mi? – de nem tűnt túl elkeseredettnek emiatt.

- Nem ám! Elmondod, mit történt?

Remus óvatosan körülpillantott, hogy tényleg egyedül vannak-e, és látta, hogy Madam Pince sehol nem látható. Végül aztán válaszolt.

- Beleestem egy őserő-forrásba.

- Egy… csak hülyéskedsz! – Sirius döbbenten meredt rá, de Remus teljesen komoly maradt. – Vagy nem?

- Egyáltalán nem. Tudod, a Roxfortot egy ilyen forrásra építették.

- Eddig nem tudtam – próbált mindent az eszébe idézni, amit az őserő-forrásokról tudott, de ez nem volt valami sok. – És ez szándékosan történt vagy véletlenül?

- Szándékosan.

- Te tiszta őrült vagy!

- Valószínűleg – mosolygott. – Egyébként, mit olvasol?

Remus gyorsan témát váltott, és ez figyelmeztette Siriust, hogy ne kérdezzen mást. De most legalább már tudta, mi ütött a barátjába. Bármi volt is az oka ennek az őrültségnek, biztos jó ok lehetett, és később, ha Remus már hozzászokott a változásokhoz, beszélhetnek róla.

Egy kicsit megemelte a könyvet, hogy Remus láthassa.

- Fekete mágia és ősi átkok – válaszolt. - Meglepetten tapasztaltam, hogy ez megtalálható egy iskola könyvtárában!

- És láttad rajta a címkét is, hogy „tiltott részleg"?

- És szerinted, ez valaha megállította a hozzánk hasonló diákokat?

- Nos, nem, de ha el akarják olvasni, máshol is megtalálhatják. Én inkább arra lennék kíváncsi, hogy te miért olvasod?

Sirius felsóhajtott.

- Azt a varázsigét kerestem. De nem sok szerencsével – türelmetlenül a másik két könyv felé intett: Tiltott varázslatok és A sötétség emelkedése.

- Mit is mondtál, hogy hangzott? – kérdezte Remus.

- Mandatus Prospicio Subigum – összerázkódott, hiába próbálta leplezni a rossz érzéseit. A szavak önmagukban is visszahozták az emlékeket, és küszködnie kellett, hogy elfojtsa őket.

- Mandatus Prospicio Subigum – ismételte Remus. – Ez nyers fordításban olyasmit jelent: azt parancsolni valakinek, hogy a távolba nézzen… valami kényszerítéssel vegyítve.

- Ennyit én is tudok – mondta halkan Sirius. Ha most becsukta volna a szemét könnyedén emlékezhetett volna az érzésre is, de nem akart…inkább megrázta a fejét. – De ennek így nem túl sok értelme van, és hiába tudjuk, mit jelent, ha nem tudjuk mit okoz…

- Ez igaz. Van még néhány könyvem, amikben megnézheted, ha gondolod.

Sirius becsapta a könyvet, amit hiába lapozgatott.

- Persze. Egy próbát megér.

Mind a ketten felálltak, de Remus hátramaradt, amíg Sirius visszarakta a könyveket a polcokra.

- És, hogy ment tegnap? – kérdezte, miközben a barátja igyekezett pontosan oda visszarakni a köteteket, ahonnan levette. – Kiderült, mennyi idő, amíg visszamehetsz dolgozni?

- Ha Jones-on múlik, egy örökkévalóság – morgott.

- Tessék?

Sirius tudta, hogy Remus nem volt oda az ötlettől, hogy visszamegy az aurorokhoz, de ennek ellenére támogatta a döntésében. És azt persze belátta, hogy ez mindenképp szükségszerű.

- Hestia Jones életcélja, hogy minél nagyobbat marjon belém – morogta szinte elkeseredetten.

- Azért biztosan nem olyan szörnyű!

- Ami azt illeti, olyan! Szívesen ráuszítanám Tapmancsot, hogy megtudja, milyen egy igazi harapás!

- Sirius…

Szándékosan figyelmen kívül hagyta a figyelmeztető hangsúlyt. Remus mindig is visszafogott volt… persze csak a barátaihoz képest.

- Ma otthagytam, mert ha nem tettem volna, akkor nagyon csúnya vége lett volna a vitánknak. Jó kis beszédet tartott arról, hogy nem tudok koncentrálni és nem tudom, hogy kell a fájdalom ellenére harcolni.

- Ó – ez volt minden, amit Remus erre mondani tudott.

- Igen, ó. Szóval az Abszol úton sétálgattam, és összetalálkoztam valaki mással, úgyhogy már nem is mentem vissza.

- Csak azt ne mond, hogy egy újabb halálfalóba futottál. Már így is elég nagy a sajtód! – nyögte Remus.

- Nos, gyakorlatilag halálfaló – jelentette ki széles vigyorral, mire Remus szemei elkerekedtek. – De ez a halálfaló a mi oldalunkon áll.

- Ezt meg hogy az ördögbe érted el?

- Nem én voltam – mondta, még vidámabban. – Nincs senki a világon, aki rá tudná venni Juliát olyasmire, amit nem akar. De, így döntött!

Remus mosolyogva figyelte a barátját:

- Remélem, sikerülni fog – mondta őszintén.

- Én is. Valójában…

- Á, Lupin professzor! – szakította félbe a mondatot, egy mély bariton. – Pont az az ember, akit kerestem!

Mindketten a varázsló felé fordultak, aki határozott léptekkel közeledett feléjük. A férfi levendula színű, ragyogó talárt viselt apró arany színű mintázattal – Sirius véleménye szerint túlzottan is feltűnő kombináció volt, mindenesetre sokkal látványosabb, mint az ő egyszerű sötétszürke talárja. A varázslónak aranyszőke haja volt, és olyan ragyogó mosolya, hogy az csak valami bűbáj eredménye lehetett. Egy szóval igazi piperkőcnek tűnt. Remus mosolygó arccal köszöntötte, és erről nem sokan tudták volna megmondani, hogy nem őszintén szívélyes.

- Gilderoy Lockhart! Örülök, hogy ide tudott érni… fél órával a megbeszélt előtt! – szinte lehetetlen volt nem észrevenni, az enyhe szarkazmust a hangjában, de Lochartnak sikerült.

- Nos, tudja, hogy van – válaszolt mosolyogva. – A korán érkező fogóé lesz a cikesz!

Hangosan nevetett a saját viccén, de aztán a vigyora kicsit elhalványodott, amikor Remus felé nyújtotta a kezét, és kicsit tétovázott, mielőtt elfogadta volna. _Nehogy bepiszkítsd a kezed!_ Sirius máris határozottan eldöntötte, hogy nem kedveli ezt a jelöltet. Szenteskedő. Remus persze az ilyen szituációkban is kedves volt és udvarias. Igazi szent.

-Isten hozta a Roxfortban!

- Ó, igen – mosolygott megint. – Valóban varázslatos hely! Habár a kastély kicsit antik, ha érti mire gondolok – kis szünetet tartott, és színpadiasan körbemutatott. – De, kétlem, hogy sokan lennének a tanári karban, akik értenek a dekorációhoz, nemdebár?

- Nos, igen, inkább a tanítási képességekre helyeztük a hangsúlyt a kiválasztásnál!

- Milyen igaz! Hagy mondjam el, mennyire szeretném megosztani rengeteg tapasztalatomat a felnövekvő generációval! Ezt természetesen már a műveimben is próbáltam megtenni!

- Természetesen – csak Remus tudta ezt úgy mondani, hogy ne tűnjön egy cseppet sem gúnyosnak. Még Dumbledore sem csinálhatta volna jobban!

- Most úgy éreztem, ideje egy kicsit elhagynom a reflektorfényt – folytatta Lockart zavartalanul. – Nagy megkönnyebbülés lesz egy kicsit visszahúzódni a fény és csillogás világából! Hiszen van-e nemesebb feladat, mint tudást tölteni az ifjú varázslók és boszorkányok éhes elméjébe! Vannak pillanatok, amikor a hírnév már szinte terhes, de minden cseppjével megpróbálom majd az iskola érdekeit szolgálni!

- Valóban? – Sirius látta, hogy Remus ha tehetné, hangosan elnevetné magát.

- Ó, határozottan! Elvégre a Roxfort az én alma materem is! – újabb fenséges példány a szabadalmaztatott mosolyból. – Bár be kell vallanom, hogy mostanában hallottam aggasztó híreket, például a többi jelölttel kapcsolatban. Ott van mindjárt Sirius Black…

Sirius, aki eddig igyekezett a háttérben, észrevétlenül maradni, és folyamatosan húzódott beljebb az egyik sötét sarokba, most megállt. Remus arca pedig csodálatra méltóan, nem árult semmilyen érzelmet.

- Igen?

- Kizárólag az iskola érdekében mondom – jelentette ki komolyan. – Beszéltem néhány ismerősömmel a média területéről és úgy tűnik, hogy nem teljesen beszámítható…

- Tényleg? – kérdezte Remus, és a korábbi szívélyes arckifejezés sokkal élesebbre váltott. Kevés varázsló lett volna olyan bolond, hogy ezt a kérdést bátorításnak tekintse – Lockhart viszont folytatta.

- Nos, a szülők helyében bizonyosan nem akarnám, hogy egy ilyen zavaros múltú egyén oktassa a gyermekem. Sokkal jobban örülnék, olyasvalakinek, mint, teszem azt – tetettet szerénységgel megvonta a vállát – én!

- Ez érdekes – mondta Remus. Ha volt valami, amit nem tudott elviselni, az az volt, ha valakinek az önbecsülése meghaladta a képességeit. – Gondolom, azt nem hallotta, hogy Sirius Black történetesen az egyik legrégibb barátom – a mosoly, ami megjelent az arcán, szinte már kegyetlen volt. – És ami azt illeti, történetesen épp itt áll a hátam mögött. Mr. Lockhart, hagy mutassam be Sirius Blacket!

Sirius kilépett a sötétből, és a kifejezés, ami kiült Lockart arcára, az minden pénzt megért.

- Nem nyújtok kezet, mert nem akarom, hogy a beszámíthatatlanságommal, esetleg megfertőzzem – jegyezte meg cinikusan Sirius. – De nagyon örülök, hogy megismerhetem.

A fellengzős varázsló zavartan pislogott Remusra.

- Ha ez valamiversenyvizsga akar lenni, akkor attól tartok, előre figyelmeztetnie kellett volna, mint ahogy őt nyilvánvalóan értesítette! – mondta élesen.

- Versenyvizsga? Ó, egyáltalán nem erről van szó!

- Akkor ő miért van itt? – intett dühösen Sirius felé.

- Válaszolhatok én, Remus? – kérdezte az érintett. – Tekintve, hogy én vagyok az udvarias érdeklődés tárgya…

- Természetesen – mondta, és ebből az egy szóból is kiderült, hogy Lockhart már végleg elásta magát nála.

- Biztosíthatom, Mr. Lockhart, hogy nem azért vagyok itt, mert rontani akarom az esélyeit – mondta hidegen. - És hagy tegyem hozzá, hogymint aggódó keresztapa, én semmi esetre sem kívánnám a diákoknak, hogy egy önhöz hasonló kiválóság oktassa a sötét varázslatok kivédését. Határozottan örülök, hogy az elmúlt néhány percben, ennek minden esélyét sikerült eljátszania. Hacsak, nem ismertem félre teljesen a barátomat…

- Erre a válasz egyértelműen nem – folytatta a gondolatot azonnal Remus.

- Tessék? – Lockhart zavartan pillogott egyikről a másikra, láthatóan nem tudta, melyikükre vessen hitetlenkedő pillantást.

- Azt hiszem a meghallgatás ezzel véget is ért, Mr. Lockhart. Nagyon köszönöm, hogy idefáradt, de azt hiszem, mindent láttam, amit látnom kellett. Az önreklámozásnak és az önimádatnak nincs helye a Roxfortban, így önnek sincs. További jó napot!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter törökülésben ült a padlón a Godric's Hollow-i ház nappalijában, miközben a szibériai husky lelkesen ugrált körülötte. Lily mosolyogva figyelte, ahogy a férfi nevetve próbálja elkerülni az újabb és újabb puszikat. Jó volt látni ezt, mert az ominózus vallomás óta, Peter korántsem mosolygott eleget.

Az iskolai évek alatt, Lily nem nagyon ismerte Petert – amíg nem kezdtek randizni Jamesszel a hetedik év közepe felé, addig a griffendéles fiúk és lányok, mintha két külön univerzumban léteztek volna: csak az órákon és az étkezéseken találkoztak. Aztán James barátai az ő barátai is lettek, akiket szeretett és aggódott értük. Persze megmaradtak a saját iskolai barátai is, de ami azt illeti, igazán közeli barátja, csak Alice Longbottom volt, akivel szinte olyanok voltak, mint a nővérek. A többiekkel most már csak hébe-hóba találkozgatott.

Lily együtt nevetett Peterrel, amikor Joe-nak végül sikerült feldöntenie a gazdáját, és elégedetten végignyalhatta a fél arcát. Még soha nem látott kutyát ennyi energiával telve, és úgy vélte, jót tesz Peternek, hogy talált egy ilyen társat. Az utóbbi években – miután az esküvői tervei kudarcba fulladtak – Peter nagyon magányosan élt. Jó, hogy van, aki várja, amikor hazamegy, még ha az illető csak egy kutya is. Bár, ami azt illeti, Joe-nak több egyénisége volt, mint Lily néhány ismerősének.

Végül Peter kibányászta magát a kutya alól, aki az elmúlt hetekben bizony jócskán megnőtt.

- Bocs, hogy magammal hoztam – mondta, Lily felé fordulva, - de nem akartam egyedül hagyni a lakásban. Mindig szétszed valamit, ha nem vagyok otthon!

- Semmi gond, mindig örömmel látom. Különösen mióta nem piszkítja össze a szőnyeget!

- Nem tudok elégszer bocsánatot kérni az esetért!

- Csak vicceltem, ne is törődj vele!

- Oké – egyezett bele mosolyogva Peter.

- Szóval, elmondod, mi szél hozott ide? Úgy értem, általában akkor jössz át, ha James is itthon van…

Peter vállat vont.

- Valójában, most is miatta vagyok itt. James mondta, hogy az Unikornis csoportban azon is dolgoztok, hogy lehet megszabadulni a sötét jegytől…

- Ó – Lily legszívesebben pofon vágta volna magát. Hogy nem jutott ez eszébe eddig! Neki kellett volna felkeresnie Petert és nem fordítva!

Peter elpirult, nyílván félreértve a csendet.

- Úgy értem, nem akarlak ezzel zavarni, de reménykedtem, hogy… hát tudod…

- Egyáltalán nem zavarsz ezzel, Peter – válaszolt gyorsan. – Bárcsak jobb hírekkel tudnék szolgálni…

- Ó – sóhajtott ezúttal a férfi, és önkéntelenül is a bal karján lévő jelre tette a kezét.

- Az Unikornis csoport dolgozik ezen már egy ideje, de az, hogy eddig nem értünk el eredményt, nem jelenti, hogy nem is fogunk. Eddig nem tudtunk senkivel sem beszélni, akinek lettek volna saját tapasztalatai a jeggyel kapcsolatban. Nem ígérhetek semmit, de ha tudnál segíteni a munkában…

- Tényleg úgy gondolod, hogy lehetséges? – suttogta. – Bármit megtennék, hogy megszabaduljak tőle!

- Igen, úgy gondolom.

- Tudod, szinte éget – mondta halkan Peter. – Nem tudom, hogy írhatnám le az érzést… végül is, tudom, hogy ez csak egy szimbólum a karomon, de úgy érzem, mintha a lelkembe égették volna… jó lenne, ha…

- Tudom, Peter – odalépett mellé, és megszorította a vállát.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Nos? – kérdezte Sirius türelmetlenül.

Remélhetőleg ez volt az utolsó vizsgálat. Amikor Pomfrey először nézte meg a sérüléseit, mondta, hogy a lábának kell majd egy kis idő, hogy rendbe jöjjön. És ez így is volt, a sérülés valahogy mindent befolyásolt, amit csinált, és már nagyon elege volt belőle. Két hetet töltött a Roxfortban, és készen állt a távozásra. Ideje volt újból kilépni a való világba.

- Mr. Black, ha nem tanul egy kis türelmet, semmire nem viszi majd az életben! – válaszolt szinte automatikusan a gyógyító, aztán rögtön fura kifejezés ült ki az arcára, és egy kicsit elpirult.

- Másként hangzik, ha egy felnőtt embernek mondja, nem igaz? – kuncogott Sirius.

- De a lényeg ugyanaz – válaszolt szigorúan Pompfrey. – Magára férne egy kis türelem!

- Valószínűleg – ismerte be a beteg. Egy másodperc után elmosolyodott. – Nos?

A nő elnevette magát.

- Fel nem tudom fogni, maguk négyen, hogy úszhatták meg eddig élve! Mindennek ellenére, a helyzet az, hogy a lába meggyógyult, ha nem is teljesen tökéletes, de én mást már nem tehetek. Csak ne essen le sehonnan, a következő néhány hétben, és minden rendben lesz.

- Komolyan?

- Igen. A mai kezelés az utolsó… feltéve persze, hogy nem csinál semmi butaságot!

- Nem fogok – válaszolt habozás nélkül, mire a gyógyító kétkedve felhúzta a szemöldökét. – Mi az? – kérdezte, mint a megtestesült ártatlanság. – Megígérem!

- Ezt már sokszor hallottam. Mindig kb. egy órával azelőtt, hogy újra kiment volna kviddicsezni!

- Üzletet ajánlok! Esküszöm, hogy nem fogok kviddicsezni a következő négy hétben!

- Ezzel aztán sokra megyek! Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a felnőtt és továbbfejlesztett Sirius Black számos kreatív módját tudja annak, hogy kerüljön bajba!

- Ez igaz – mosolygott Sirius, miközben leugrott az ágyról. – De azt megígérhetem, hogy nem lesz szándékos!

Pompfrey felsóhajtott.

- Azt hiszem, be kell érnem ennyivel!

- Mindent köszönök!

- Szívesen, Sirius. És legyen óvatos!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Arra utal, hogy közöm volt a fiam szökéséhez? – kérdezte fenyegető hangsúllyal Kupor.

Arabella kifejezéstelen arccal hátradőlt a székében.

- Csak próbálok magyarázatot találni.

Kupor csak morgott valamit az orra alatt, ami teljesen érthetetlen volt.

- Két nappal ezelőtt tizenkét óra harminckor, meglátogatta a fiát. Igaz?

- Igen.

- Tisztában van a ténnyel, hogy pontosan kettő óra harminckor szökött meg?

- Most már igen.

- Értem. Van valami fogalma arról, hogy szökhetett meg, Miniszter úr? Ön volt az utolsó személy, aki beszélt vele.

- Fogalmam sincs. Talán valami sötét varázslatot használt, amit Tudjakitől tanult.

_Azt kétlem, _gondolta Arabella, de ezt megtartotta magának. A VBÜF celláit olyan bűbájok védték, amiket nem lehetett olyan egyszerűen kijátszani, vagy legalábbis nem nyom nélkül.

- Tudta, hogy halálfaló?

- Természetesen nem! – csattant fel rögtön. – Gondolja, hogy szótlanul tűrtem volna?

- Egyáltalán nem – válaszolt. _A legtöbb szülő valószínűleg minden áron védené a gyerekét, de nem Kupor!_ – De fel kellett tennem a kérdést, gondolom ezt ön is belátja.

- Igen.

Nem volt túl együttműködő, de közel sem volt olyan dühös és ellenséges, mint amire Arabella számított. Mégis az volt az érzése, hogy sehova nem jutnak ezzel a beszélgetéssel.

- Mit gondol, mi késztette a fiát arra, hogy a halálfalók közé álljon?

Kupor tétovázott, de végül válaszolt.

- Soha nem volt túl boldog gyerek. Az anyja túlságosan elkényeztette, és a halála nagyon megrázta – a hangja nagyon sötét volt most. – Talán a magány vitte bele…

Aztán olyan volt, mintha egy ajtót csaptak volna be előtte, és Arabella tudta, hogy nem fog több választ kapni. Felállt, és kezet nyújtott a férfinak, aki technikailag a főnöke volt a minisztériumon belül.

- Köszönöm, miniszter úr – mondta udvariasan. – Értesíteni fogom a továbbiakról.

- Rendben – rövid kézfogás után megfordult, hogy távozzon. – Ebben teljesen biztos voltam.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Everbero!

Jones akkor lőtte ki a varázslatot, amikor Sirius még háttal állt neki, és az átok nagy erővel nekivágta a férfit a falnak. Gyorsan felugrott, de Jones hangosan kiabált:

Ha ez egy főbenjáró átok lett volna, akkor már halott lenne! Ne aludjon! Lankadatlan éberség!

Egy vörös fénysugár csapott le oda, ahol néhány másodperccel ezelőtt feküdt, de ő már két lábon volt, néhány méterrel odébb, és eszméletlen dühöt érzett. _Hogy használhatja Mordon szavait, pont vele szemben?_ Jones alig ismerhette a legendás aurort! Könnyedén félrelökte a rá küldött vakító átkot, aztán támadott.

- Impedimenta!

- Ez a legjobb, amire képes? - Jones védőpajzsa szinte felzabálta az átkot. – Suffocum!

Sirius nem védte ki az átkot, inkább kitért előle. Újabb vörös fény csapott le, de ezúttal is mellé. Újra elfogta az ismerős nyugalom, és érezte, hogy mosolyognia kell.

- Conteriaco!

Az átok áthatolt Jones pajzsán, és felemelte a levegőbe, majd hangos csattanással nekicsapta a földnek.

- Demergos!

A talaj Jones körül futóhomokká változott, és a nő gyors tempóban kezdett süllyedni. Sajnos, azonban az _oktatója _tényleg tehetséges volt. Meg sem próbálta áttörni az átkot, inkább a sajátját használta.

- Incendio!

A tűzgyújtó átok jó ötlet lett volna, csakhogy Sirius végig csinálta már ezt a kiképzést. A pajzsa a legkisebb rezdülés nélkül állta a sarat.

- Pulverulentus! – kiáltotta rögtön, mire egy hatalmas füstfelhő ereszkedett az ellenfelére, amitől nem láthatott semmit. Sirius kihasználta ezt az előnyt, és mire Jones eltűntette a felhőt – meglehetősen nagy sebességgel – ő a teremnek már egy egész más részén volt, mint ahonnan a nő a támadást várta.

- Rotoventilo!

Jones megint a levegőbe emelkedett, és pörgött, mint egy gyerekjáték. Dühösen felkiáltott, de a meglepetés ellenére, gyorsan visszatalált a földre.

- Petrificus Totalus! – Sirius épphogy el tudta kerülni az átkot, de csak úgy, hogy egyetlen pillanatra a hátát mutatta Jones felé. Tudta, hogy hülyeség volt, de abban a pillanatban már hallotta is a kiáltását: - Offenvox!

Mintha villám csapott volna belé, de azért még esés közben is erősen szorította a pálcáját. Jones nagy bánatára azonban, jó ismeretségben volt a fájdalommal, úgyhogy gondolkodás nélkül szinte azonnal talpon volt.

- Glacialum!

Jones idegesítő könnyedséggel lökte félre a fagyasztó átkot.

- Crucio!

Az auror kiképzés során minden megengedett volt, és az átok pont a mellkasán találta telibe, nekilökve a falnak. Az ismerős fájdalom hatására hirtelen elöntötték az agyát az emlékek… _Nem! _Minden erejével a pálcájára koncentrált.

- Everbero!

Jones megint a padlón landolt, ő pedig azonnal megszabadult a fájdalomtól. Gyorsan felállt, nem törődve az utóhatásokkal – ezúttal tudta, hogy amint vége az edzésnek, beveheti az ellenszérumot, és így már nem is volt olyan rossz. Egy pillanatra megfordult a fejében, hogy talán ő is használhatná a Cruciatust, csak hogy lássa, vajon Jones, hogy boldogul vele, de gyorsan elhessegette. Ez végképp nem bizonyítana semmit!

- Tarantallegra!

- Imperio!

A két átok a levegőben elment egymás mellett, és aztán már nem tudta megmondani, hogy talált-e vagy sem. Melegség kerítette hatalmába, amit túl jól ismert, és a külvilág teljesen elhalványodott. Egy hang suttogott, hogy dobja el a pálcáját. Nincs semmi jelentősége… és ezt teljesen logikusnak tűnt. Minden meleg volt, és békés.

A tudatossága azonban gyorsan visszatért. Kiszabadította magát az átok alól, és előre szegezte a pálcáját.

- Capitulatus!

Jones pálcája a kezébe röppent, a nő pedig újból a falnak esett. Sirius megrázta a fejét, hogy teljesen kitisztuljon, és megállapította, hogy Jones átka nem hagyott semmi nyomot … de látta, hogy Jones fura arccal mered rá.

- Hogy csinálta ezt? – kérdezte, miközben feltápászkodott.

- Mit? – kérdezett vissza zavartan.

- Hogy törte meg ilyen gyorsan az átkot? – pontosított az auror. – Nem láttam még senkit, aki ilyen gyorsan kijött volna az Imperiusból. Csak néhány másodpercig tartott.

_Tényleg? _De kifelé nem mutatott semmit, csak megvonta a vállát, és annyit mondott.

- Gyakorlat…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- A jelöltek száma meglehetősen gyorsan csökken, nem?

- Eléggé – válaszolt Perselus szárazon.

Remus elnevette magát, mire a helyettese úgy nézett rá, mintha megőrült volna.

- Nem látom, mi ebben a vicces – mondta. – Már egy hete vagyunk sötét varázslatok kivédése tanár nélkül, és az RBF vizsgák itt vannak a nyakunkon. Hacsak nem akarjuk minden idők legrosszabb eredményét produkálni…

- Perselus…

- Igen? – kérdezte élesn, de Remus csak felsóhajtott. – Akkor ki lesz az, Remus: a halálfaló, a pojáca vagy a politikus? A három közül még Kupor lett volna a legalkalmasabb, de _őt _biztos nem ajánlanám.

- Őszintén reméltem, hogy Dung végül meggondolja magát – ismerte be Remus. – Vagy Sirius.

Erre Piton fuldoklóhoz hasonló hangokat adott ki.

- Ne csináld már! Te is jól tudod, hogy Sirius sokkal alkalmasabb, mint Mógus valaha is volt, sőt valószínűleg nálad is alkalmasabb, különösen, ha újra visszazökken a kerékvágásba.

- Én…

- Nem, Perselus. Mielőtt még ajánlkoznál, nem adhatom neked az állást. Először is bájital-specialistát még nehezebb találni, másrészt az egész varázs-világ tudja, hogy halálfaló vagy.

Erre egy dühös tekintet jött válaszul.

- Soha nem bizonyították.

- Persze. Arabella és James meglepően ügyesek, ha bizonyítékokat kell elveszíteni – figyelmeztette Remus. – Ha kineveznélek, a szülők fellázadnának.

Perselus morgott valamit az orra alatt, de gyorsan csendben maradt, amiért Remus meglehetősen hálás volt. Nem volt se ideje, se energiája, hogy a helyettese lelki békéjével foglalkozzon. Nem beszélve arról, hogy még mindig kétségbeesetten próbált alkalmazkodni az új képességeihez. Fáradt volt, ideges, és több mint huszonnégy órája talpon volt. Ha Perselus ideges, akkor csak legyen, ennyit még el tud viselni.

- Belátom, hogy jó kis problémával állunk szemben – mondta végül. – Van valami javaslatod?

- Nincs – morogta a helyettese.

- Nekem sincs – ismerte be Remus. – Úgyhogy, úgy vélem, nekem kell tanítanom, az év hátralévő részében.

- Tessék?

- Tudod, tanítottam már korábban is.

- Azt tudom – csattant fel Piton. – De az igazgatónak nem az a feladata, hogy tanítson!

- Ezt én is tudom. De, ha nincs jobb ötleted, akkor ez van…

Piton csak hallgatott, de ez is elég jó válasz volt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	32. Eredet és válasz

**AN: **Ma ezzel töltöttem a fél napot, úgyhogy itt van néhány újabb fejezet. Remélem tetszik!

**Harmincegyedik fejezet: Eredet és válasz**

Az első pozitív jel az volt, hogy az ajtó nem nyikorgott hangosan, amikor Peter kinyitotta. A második az, hogy nem lehetett érezni a pusztulás émelyítő szagát, ami az első látogatásukkor jellemezte a Grimmauld tér 12-t.

- Úgy tűnik nagyot változott – jegyezte meg Peter, amikor a számos levitáló csomagot követve Sirius is belépett. Egy bevásárló körútról jöttek, amin a legfontosabb dolgokat szerezték be: háztartási eszközöket, és néhány új ruhát.

- Majd meglátjuk – válaszolt Sirius enyhén szkeptikusan.

De tényleg, ahogy belépett a bejárati ajtón, olyan volt, mintha a múltba lépett volna. Az előszoba átváltozott, a falakat új tapéta borította, a régi szőnyegeket pedig vagy kicserélték, vagy olyan tökéletesen kitisztították, hogy teljesen újnak látszottak. Az ezüst csillár megszabadult a portól és a pókhálóktól, de ami a legfontosabb, majdnem az összes festmény eltűnt a falról. Két nap alatt a roxforti házimanók csodát tettek.

Sirius elégedett mosollyal arra nézett, ahol korábban az anyja portréja lógott, természetesen _ő _is eltűnt, hála a hosszú küzdelmüknek és Lily átoktörő képességeinek. A ragasztó bűbájt szinte lehetetlen volt leküzdeni, de végül sikerült, és pokoli megkönnyebbülés volt, úgy belépni a hallba, hogy nem Mrs. Black üvöltése fogadja az embert.

- Csendes – kommentálta Peter.

- Üdítő – javította ki Sirius mosolyogva. – Talán még meg is tudom szeretni a helyet. Már nem közel sem tűnik olyan sötétnek.

- De nem ám!

- De van valami, amit a házimanók elfelejtettek… - felemelte a pálcáját, és a csillárra irányította. A kígyó formájú díszítés megremegett, aztán eltűnt és átalakult oroszlánfejjé. – Ó, de utálnának most a szüleim! – mondta vigyorogva.

Peter hangosan elnevette magát.

- Átváltoztatjuk a többi kígyót is, vagy előbb körülnézünk?

- Nézzünk körül!

Sétájuk bebizonyította, hogy a ház többi része is hasonlóan nagy változáson ment keresztül. Az ősi Black rezidencia visszanyerte eredeti ragyogását, ahogy Sirius emlékezett rá, néhány nem annyira sötét gyerekkori emlékében. Ha őszinte akart lenni magához, be kellett ismernie, hogy voltak azért jó pillanatok is – különösen Voldemort feltűnése előtt – olyan idők, amikor a véleménykülönbségek még nem választották el visszafordíthatatlanul a szüleitől és az öccsétől.

Épp az egyik hálószobában jártak, amikor Peter megszólalt.

- Kérdezhetek valamit, Sirius?

- Persze – közben az ágyat tanulmányozta, de amikor a kérdést hosszabb csend követte, rájött, hogy komoly dologról lehet szó, és Peterre nézett.

- Azon gondolkodtam… - Peter mély lélegzetet vett. – És nem kell válaszolnod, ha nem akarsz… de azon gondolkodtam, hogy miért bocsátottál meg nekem olyan gyorsan. Mármint miután rájöttél, hogy halálfaló voltam. Neked lenne a legtöbb okod gyűlölni…

Sirius zavartan hunyorgott. Bár csak két hét telt el azóta, hogy megjelent a Roxfortban, olyan volt, mintha az egész rabság egy másik életben történt volna. Az életének két része volt, a Voldemort előtti és a Voldemort utáni, és a második abszolút győzelmet aratott. Igazság szerint, nem sokat gondolkodott Peter választásán a gyengélkedő-beli pillanat óta. Sóhajtva lerogyott az ágyra.

- Igazság szerint, nem volt olyan könnyű – mondta halkan. – Vagyis nem azonnal.

Peter zavartan nézett rá, de ő azonnal folytatta.

- Remus elmondta, miért tetted, de nem voltam biztos benne, hogy mit is higgyek…de amikor láttalak, Jamesszel és Remusszal…Nem tudtam _nem _megbocsátani…Tudom, hogy jót akartál, és … mindannyian elég hülyék lettünk volna, hogy megtegyük, ezekből az okokból. Egymásért. Amikor láttalak, amikor láttam magunkat újra együtt, tíz év után… Ki vagyok én, hogy tönkretegyem ezt?… És nekem is szükségem volt rá – tette még hozzá. – A barátságunkra. Végül is, mit ér három Tekergő a negyedik nélkül?

- Köszönöm – mondta Peter, alig hallhatóan.

Sirius vállat vont, és megpróbált mosolyogni.

- A pokolba is Féregfark, megérdemeltél egy esélyt! Mindenkinek vannak rossz döntései.

- De valaki nagyobb bakot lő, mint mások – válaszolt erre komolyan.

- Lehet. De elfelejted, hogy én tudom, milyen _meggyőző_ tud lenni Voldemort…

- Te mégsem törtél meg – tiltakozott Peter.

- Mert én ahhoz is hülye vagyok! – mondta könnyedén.

- Ez nem hülyeség…

- Hülyeség, bátorság, ebben az esetben egyet jelentenek – vont vállat megint.

De Peter nem nevetett, még csak nem is mosolygott, hanem leült Sirius mellé az ágyra.

- Bárcsak én is meg tudtam volna tenni, amit te – mondta halkan. – Bárcsak lett volna bátorságom nemet mondani és ellenállni, csak, hogy a helyes dolgot tegyem…

- Peter, komolyan azt hiszed, hogy elvek miatt tartottam ki?- kérdezte Sirius, és Peter szemébe nézett, aki kissé félénken nézett vissza. – Aligha. A barátaimért tettem, azokért, akikről tudtam, hogy ugyanezt tennék értem. Mint ahogy te is ezért döntöttél úgy, ahogy döntöttél. Lehet, hogy rossz választás volt, de a szándék helyes. Semmi nincs, amiért utálhatnálak.

- De…

- De, mi? Nem mondhatod, hogy nem vagy bátor, azok után, hogy nyilvánosan megtagadtad őt.

- Azért tettem, mert féltem halálfaló maradni!

- Igen? Én meg azért menekültem el az Azkabanból, mert nem akartam meghalni. Az emberek folyton azt mondják, milyen bátor tett volt megszökni, de én nem hiszem…

- Pedig az – ellenkezett Peter.

- Nincs bátorság, félelem nélkül – mondta halkan Sirius. – Ezt egy mugli mondta valamikor, de nagyon igaza volt.

- De te nem félsz tőle, mármint…V-Voldemorttól

- Tévedsz. Halálra rémített – ismerte be Sirius, kicsit megrázkódott, és elfordította a fejét. – Nem azért, mert olyan hatalmas, hanem azért, amit tett… minden éjjel rémálmaim vannak miatta…

- De soha nem látszik rajtad, hogy félnél…

- Mert nem tehet velem rosszabbat, mint amit már megtett. És azt túléltem. Voldemort meg akar törni, és nem is tudom pontosan, miért. De megszállottan akarja. Ez azt jelenti, ha engedem, hogy a félelem uraljon, akkor nem tudok majd cselekedni, ha szükség lesz rá. Tudom, hogy előbb vagy utóbb szembe kell néznem vele…

- Miért gondolod ezt?

- Nem tudom. Csak érzem…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Nem tudja kontrollálni magát!

- Nem? – kérdezte meglepett arckifejezéssel James, amit aztán gyorsan el is tüntetett. Profiként kell viselkednie, és nem csak megvédeni egy barátot.

- Egyáltalán nem – erősítette meg Hestia Jones egy grimasz kíséretében. – Nem tagadom az erejét, de egyáltalán nem kontrollálja magát. Csinál dolgokat, de nem tudja miért! Ebből a szempontból nem jobb, mint egy elsős roxforti diák!

- Csak most szabadult ki a börtönből, Hestia – figyelmeztette a nőt a főnöke. – Észben kell tartanod, hogy tíz éve nem varázsolt. Várható, hogy hibázik.

- Ezt teljesen megértem! Ezért javasoltam, hogy egy fokozatos rehabilitációs programot használjunk…

- Amit én felülbíráltam – fejezte be James, mielőtt a beosztottjának kellett volna ezt kimondani.

- Te vagy a főnök.

- Igen, és nem azért tettem, mert a barátom – bár kétségei voltak, hogy ezt a nő vajon elhiszi-e. A helyében valószínűleg ő sem hitte volna. – Lehet, hogy nem értesz egyet velem, de én ismerem Sirius Blacket. Te még a Roxfortba jártál, amikor belépett az aurorokhoz, nem?

- De igen.

- Nos, én akkoriban a Puddlemoreban kviddicseztem, de még én is láttam, milyen vihart kavart az osztályon. Alastor Mordon a legjobb tanítványának nevezte Siriust, és ő nem az az ember volt, aki könnyen osztogatta a dicséreteket. Mikor '79-ben beléptem, már a legjobbak közt tartották számon.

- Minden tisztelettel, uram, nem vitattam egy percig sem, az akkori képességeit. Csak a _mostani _viselkedése aggaszt!

- Az egyik roxforti tanárunk szerint Siriusból hiányzik minden fék. Biztos vagy benne, hogy nem ezt látod? És ne hívj uramnak, Hestia, ezt már megbeszéltük.

- Rendben, James. Akkor is veszélyt jelent magára és másokra is!

- Mondd el, miben áll ez…

- Könnyen el lehet terelni a figyelmét – válaszolt azonnal. – A párbaj-edzésen legalább kétszer meg tudtam lepni, és eltaláltam az Impriusszal és a Cruciatusszal is.

- És hogy reagált rájuk? – vágott közbe James.

- Elég jól – válaszolt kelletlenül. – De szabvány helyzetekben, hajlamos váratlanul cselekedni, és bonyolult megoldásokkal áll elő, egyszerű problémákra…

James megpróbált, nem nevetni, egy kis hang mégis kicsúszott a száján, mire Hestia ingerülten felkapta a fejét.

- Mi az?

- Ez csak Sirius! – válaszolt. A probléma, ahogy ő látta, inkább a személyiségük különbözőségéből fakadt, mint bármi másból. – Kölyökkorunk óta ezt csinálja. Azt jelenti, hogy unatkozik.

- Unatkozik, vagy sem, nincs elég türelme hozzá, hogy auror legyen! A munkánk fele gyakorlat és megszokás…

- De megvan az ereje, és meg vannak a készségei. A másik két dolog, amire szüksége van egy jó aurornak. Háromból kettő, nem olyan rossz, különösen, ha erről a kettőről van szó – felállt. – Folytassátok a munkát, és nézzük meg, mi sül ki belőle. Tudom, hogy nem igazán jöttök ki egymással, de talán te is tanulhatsz tőle valamit.

- Azt kétlem…

- Majd meglátjuk – mosolygott James derűsen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Azon az estén, Sirius és Julia az Abszol úton sétálgattak. A helyzetük felettébb ironikus volt: kevesen tudták, hogy Julia halálfaló, és akik tudták, azt hitték, egyszerűen próbálja behálózni Siriust. Ezért nem csak, hogy biztonságos volt, hanem egyenesen létfontosságú, hogy együtt lássák őket.

Ahogy teltek az órák, egyre kényelmesebben érezték magukat egymás társaságában. Voltak zavarbaejtő pillanatok, mert mindketten sokat változtak, de az egész megérte a fáradtságot.

- Tényleg el kellene jönnöd velem egyszer Dél-Amerikába! – mondta éppen Julia. Mármint, ha vége ennek az egésznek… Azt hiszem, tetszenének az azték templomok!

- És miért?

- Felfedezésre váró helyek, ahol könnyen bajba kerülhetsz! – válaszolt, mire Sirius elnevette magát.

- De csak akkor megyek, ha megígéred, hogy bújócskázol velem!

- Tudod, lenne egy kis előnyöm – nevetett, és közben a szőke copfja kislányosan repkedett.

- Nem számít, úgyis megtalálnálak…

- Azt hiszed?

- Aha…

- Na és miért?

- Mert ismerlek. Eleged lenne a bujkálásból, és megkeresnél!

Tiltakozni akart, de aztán fura kifejezés jelent meg az arcán.

- Tudod, - mondta halkan – valószínűleg igazad van.

Sirius csodálkozva nézett rá.

- Ez az első eset, hogy vita nélkül igazat adsz valamiben – mondta.

- Egyszerűen, nem akarlak újra elveszíteni – a hangja szinte könnyed volt, de nem tudta teljesen elrejteni a fájdalmat. Sirius átölelte a derekát.

- Nem fogsz, megígérem.

Julia minden jókedv nélkül felnevetett.

- Tudod, szeretnék a naív kislányok közé tartozni, akik minden szavadat elhiszik – mondta. – Mindketten tudjuk, hogy ebben a háborúban, nem lehet ilyen ígéreteket tenni!

- Tudom, de nem fogok meghalni.

- Sirius…

- Ne – szembe fordult vele, és egy csókot nyomott a homlokára. – Nem fogok, és ne vitatkozz velem…

- Hogy lehetnél biztos benne? – suttogta Julia.

- Mert elég közel jutottam már hozzá, és nem szándékozom még egyszer visszamenni oda. Csak amikor öreg leszek és csúnya – játékosan elmosolyodott. – És akkor már úgysem akarsz majd velem lenni!

- Ez felettébb valószínűtlen…

- Mi? Hogy öreg leszek és csúnya, vagy hogy nem akarsz velem lenni?

- Mindkettő – válaszolt mosolyogva.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Majdnem Julia ölében landolt, aki épp aludni készült a Foltozott Üstbeli szobájában. A nő ugrott egyet ijedtében, aztán megbotlott, és lerogyott az ágyra. Dühösen szólalt meg.

- Nos, szervusz!

- Örülök, hogy egyedül talállak! – morogta Perselus Piton.

- Ez meg mit akar jelenteni?

- Azt jelenti, hogy az egész világ tudja már, hogy Sirius Blackkel keversz! – dühöngött a barátja, és szúrósan nézett rá. – Mégis, mit gondolsz, mit művelsz?

- Az ágyon ülős részt gondolod, vagy a Sirius-os részt? – Julia ugyanolyan dühösen nézett rá. _Perselusnak kellene a legjobban tudnia, mennyire utálja, ha így rátörnek!_

- Az átkozott Black részt!

- Ó, szóval azt – válaszolt mézesmázosan, és kifejezetten élvezte a férfi arcára kiülő ingerültséget. – Olyan nehéz megérteni, hogy tíz év távollét után újra rátaláltam a férfira, akit szeretek? Tudom, hogy ez nem épp a te témád, de ezt még neked is előre kellett látnod!

- Nem is erről beszélek!

- Akkor miről? – Julia felállt, és azt kívánta, bárcsak egy kicsit magasabb lenne, hogy Perselus, ne nézhessen le rá így.

- Csak arra vagyok kíváncsi, hogy teljesen megőrültél-e? – morogta a férfi.

- Mégis honnan jutott ez eszedbe?

Perselus megragadta a karját, és olyan erősen szorította meg, hogy szinte már fájt, hiába is próbált elhúzódni.

- Gondolod, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr megengedi, hogy nyilvánosan az arcába vágd ezt? Gondolod, megengedi, hogy az utcán sétálgass azzal az emberrel, aki az ellenállás egyik szimbóluma lett? Az isten szerelmére, még az is jobb lett volna, ha Dumbledore-ba vagy Potterbe esel bele!

Julia egy pillanatig csak bámult – mert olyan szokatlan volt Perselustól egy ilyen kitörés, hiszen nagyon ritkán kiabált – aztán nevetni kezdett.

- Mi van? Elmondanád, hogy mi olyan rohadt vicces ebben!

- Perselus… - nagy nehezen abbahagyta a nevetést. – Nagyon kedves, hogy így aggódsz értem… de azt hiszed, tiszta hülye vagyok?

A férfi gyanakodva nézett rá.

- Pillanatnyilag igen. Vagy hülye vagy, vagy őrült…

- Sajnálom, hogy csalódást kell okoznom, de értelmi képességeim teljes birtokában vagyok. És igazság szerint biztos vagyok benne, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr meg fogja engedni nekem, hogy azt tegyem, amit akarok.

- Milyen játékot játszol, Julia? – kérdezte Perselus, most már aggódó arccal.

- Semmit – válaszolt őszintén. – Én is Mardekáros vagyok, emlékszel? Semmi felesleges kockázat. A helyzet az, hogy azt a feladatot kaptam: újítsam fel a kapcsolatomat Siriusszal – aztán elhúzta a száját, és a gusztustalan részét már nem tette hozzá.

- Azt akarja, hogy add át neki Blacket.

- Igen. Amit természetesen nem fogok megtenni, de ezzel majd akkor foglalkozom, ha eljön az ideje.

- És ő tudja ezt? – kérdezte végül Perselus, végre elengedve a karját is.

- Sirius? Igen. Sokkal több bátorság van benne, mint gondolnád, Perselus. És ismeri a kockázatot is.

Piton grimaszolt.

- A bolond griffendéles! Így is elég jó célpont volt, anélkül, hogy te bejöttél volna a képbe.

- Te soha nem voltál szerelmes?

- És remélem nem is leszek, látva, mit tett veled!

- Na persze! – mondta Julia elnézőn. – Megtévesztheted a diákjaid, de én tudom, hogy a szíved mélyén érzelgős vagy!

Perselus erre csak dühösen felhorkant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus szótlanul ült a tó melletti fűzfa árnyékában, és hagyta, hogy a gondolatai szabadon kalandozzanak. Éjszaka volt, és a majdnem-telihold ott világított az égen – de még három napja volt a következő átváltozásig. Sokáig még a hold látványától is kényelmetlenül érezte magát, de mostanra megtanulta értékelni a szépségét, és a nyugalmat, amit a sötétségben élvezhetett. Kevesen gondolták volna, hogy ilyen késői órán idekinn üldögélve találhatják a Roxfort igazgatóját, a holdat bámulva, de pont ezért jött ide. A kastély zsongásában nem tudott nyugalmat találni, pedig most erre volt szüksége.

A hátát a fatörzsnek támasztotta, és a cipőjét is levette. Nem érdekelte az sem, hogy piszkos lesz a talárja. Rég elmúltak már azok az idők, amikor egy váltás ruhája volt csak, és minden fillért számolgatnia kellett. Amikor végzett a Roxfortban, sosem tudhatta milyen hosszú idő telik el két alkalmi munka között, és mindig spórolnia kellett. Azóta sok minden megváltozott: nyolc éve tanított, és bár soha nem lesz gazdag ember, de kényelmesen élt.

Megszokásból a kastély felé pillantott, óvatosan végignézve minden egyes kanyart és sarkot, veszély és probléma után kutatva. Nem várta, hogy bármi történjen, de mindig figyelt, mert a gyerekeket meg kellett védeni a fenyegető szörnyeteg elől.

Előbb vagy utóbb Voldemort el fog jönni.

Ennyi mindenképp kiderült a három nappal ezelőtti beszélgetésből, amit Dumbledore-ral folytatott. Ezért aztán nem csak a nyugalomért kellett itt ülnie ma este. Még mindig próbált hozzászokni új képességeihez, de annyit már elért, hogy egész más szemmel nézte a kastélyt. Mélyebbre látott, nem csak a kastély fizikai erejét, látta az ősi erőt, ami összetartotta az épületet, és irányítani is tudta ezt. Ki tudta volna javítani a hibákat is, ha lettek volna – de Dumbledore túl alapos volt ehhez.

Mindennek ellenére azonban, Voldemort támadni fog. Mindenképp próbára kell majd tennie még egyszer, mert az óriások támadása nagyon kis léptékű volt, a háború egészéhez viszonyítva. A Sötét Nagyúr tudni akarja, hogy Remus is ki tud-e állni ellene, úgy ahogy azt Dumbledore tette.

A gerince mentén végigfutott a hideg a kilátástól. Nem rajongott a gondolatért, hogy kiálljon Voldemort ellen, de megteszi, ha kell. Felelősséget vállalt a diákokért és a többi tanárért is… biztonságban kell tartania őket, nem számít mi az ára. Soha nem tartotta magát sokkal jobbnak egy átlagos varázslónál. Az biztos, hogy soha nem volt meg benne az a laza erő, ami Siriusban, vagy Jamesben. Intelligens volt az igaz, és jól megtanult minden leckét, de nem volt Dumbledore. Soha nem lesz olyan eget rengető ereje, mint neki. De akkor is tudta már a veszélyeket, amikor elvállalta az állást. Bár akkor ez nem volt valószínű, a lehetőség mindig fennállt, hogy Voldemort megtámadja az iskolát.

Most azonban ez már több volt, mint lehetőség.

- Jó kis zűrbe keverted magad, Holdsáp – mondta magának.

De nem félt. Legalábbis maga miatt nem. Csak a kudarctól rettegett. Amit a kudarc jelenthetett. Amikor az iskolában elment egy gyerek mellett, mindig arra emlékezett, milyen nagy lehet az ár.

Nem fogja cserbenhagyni őket.

Nem teheti.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A falon lévő órán ez állt: _Menj aludni_! – és a szerkezetnek valószínűleg igaza is volt.

E helyett azonban, Sirius felsóhajtott, és kinyitott egy újabb könyvet. Egy mugli óra azt mutatta volna, hogy hajnali kettő van, de az sem érdekelte volna. Jó néhány órával ezelőtt, remegve ébredt egy rémálomból, ami túl életszerű volt az ízlésének, és arra volt szüksége, hogy csináljon valamit. Sétára indult, és meglepő módon a minisztériumnál lukadt ki. Nem hitt a véletlenekben, ráadásul az álom adott neki egy új ötletet, úgyhogy most az auror-részleg könyvtárában ült, ahol olyan könyveket is megtalálhatott, amik még a Roxfortban sem voltak meg.

Megdörzsölte a szemét és végigfutott az 'Ősi idők sötét varázslatai' című könyv tárgymutatóján. Bármilyen fáradt volt is gyorsan lapozott, keresve a varázslatot, ami választ adhat a kérdéseire. Majdnem egy tucat könyvet tanulmányozott már át, eredménytelenül, de valahol benne kell lennie. Nem képzelődik, és nem őrült meg! Valahol meg kell lennie annak az átkozottnak! Már épp lapozott volna, amikor a „T" betűnél valami megragadta a figyelmét. Talán… 269. oldal.

Gyorsan arra az oldalra lapozott, és az oldal közepén ezt találta:

**Távolba látó bűbáj – várázsige: Mandatus Prospicio Subigum**

_Nagyon bonyolult bűbáj, ami lehetővé teszi a ráolvasó számára, hogy valaki másnak a szemén keresztül lásson. Ősi sötét varázslat, létezését i.e. 117-ben jegyezték fel először Hispániában. Használat: Mandatum – parancsolni, prospicio – látni a távolból Subigo – kényszeríteni. Ellenátok: nincs._

A hideg végigfutott a hátán, és kiengedte a levegőt, amiről eddig észre sem vette, hogy benn tartotta. Az első gondolata a megkönnyebbülés volt – _hát, mégsem képzelődöm! _A második azonban a félelem. _Mi van, ha működött?_ Azonnal kutatni kezdett az agyában a válaszért, és most először szándékosan akarta előhívni az emlékeket, de nem talált semmit. Amennyire emlékezett, Voldemort soha nem járt sikerrel. Arra emlékezett, hogy számtalanszor elájult a fájdalomtól, de arra nem, hogy egyszer is megadta volna magát.

Becsukta a szemét és emlékezett.

_Dementorok szorítják a földre._

_Fájdalom._

_A szavak, amiket túl sokszor hallott…amikre túl jól emlékezett: „Mandatus Prospicio Subigum!"_

_Gyötrelem._

_Fel akarták őrölni az ellenállását, minden eszközt kipróbáltak, hogy megtörjék. Küzdött a rémes látomások ellen, amik elárasztották az agyát, kétségbeesetten próbált különbséget tenni a múlt és a jelen között és harcolt a hideg varázslat ellen, ami keresztül rágta magát a testén. Üvöltött és az agya a múlt és a fájdalom zűrzavarában vergődött. Képtelen volt megmondani, mi történik most, és mi az emlék._

_De harcolnia kellett. Ez volt az egyetlen gondolat, ami állandó volt. Harcol, vagy elárulja a barátait. Nem tudta honnan, de tudta, hogy ez az igazság._

_Fájdalom._

_Valaki ráküldte a Cruciatus átkot. Olyan hangosan üvöltött, hogy égett a torka. Már nem is próbálta megőrizni az eszméletét. Csak a szíve és az elméje feletti uralomért küzdött. Csak ez számított. A teste másodlagos, mert ez a háború a lelkéért folyt._

_Fájdalom._

_Hideg._

_Sötétség._

Remegve szakadt ki az emlékből. Zihálva lélegzett, és erővel fókuszált a szobára, amiben volt. _Nem Azkaban,_ mondta magának szigorúan. _Nem a Casa Serpente._ Egy hosszú perc után le tudta lassítani a heves szívverését, és tudott gondolkodni. Értelmeznie kell az emlékeit, meg kell értenie, mit jelent mindez. Megtört? Voldemort használhatja?

Nem. És nem csak a makacssága beszélt belőle. Tudta, hogy ez az igazság. Ha összeroppant volna, Voldemort nem keresné ennyire… Úgyhogy nem tört meg. De akkor is, miért akarja Voldemort ennyire?

Az ösztönei azt súgták, hogy a válasz ebben a sikertelen varázslatban van. Még egyszer a könyvre nézett, de ott nem volt semmi más. Nincs ellenátok. Semmi további információ. Talán az ösztönei megcsalják, de aurorként mégis azt tanulta, hogy bízzon bennük. Az ösztönei számtalanszor megmentették az életét, és azok segítettek megszökni az Azkabanból is. De ha ez igaz, akkor mi lehet az ok? Voldemortnak azért lenne rá szüksége, mert az átok kudarcot vallott?

Megint az órára pillantott, ami most már hangos, horkoló hangokat hallatott, és ez állt rajta: _Túl késő, hogy az órát nézegesd!_ Valószínűleg ebben is igaza van.

Válaszokkal – és még több kérdéssel felvértezve, felállt, és elindult hazafelé.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	33. A központi tanács

**Harminckettedik fejezet: A központi tanács**

Megint az edzőteremben voltak, és egy újabb párbaj edzésre készültek. Jones az egyik sarokban melegített, Sirius viszont egyszerűen csak a falnak támaszkodva állt, és az új talárja ujját piszkálta. Halálsoan unatkozott, és már régen készen állt arra, hogy kezdjenek. Ez volt a negyedik edzésük négy nap alatt, és rohadtul elege volt belőlük. Két napja fedezte fel, hogy mire használható a távolba néző bűbáj, de azóta semmi újat nem tudott meg, és a rémálmai tovább kínozták. Az egyetlen jó az életében az volt, ha a barátaival, vagy Juliával találkozhatott.

Hestia Jones viszont határozottan az egyik mélypontja volt minden egyes napnak, és ez az említett mélypont, most éppen felé közeledett. Sirius rá sem nézett, hanem várta, hogy a nő szólaljon meg először. _Épp ideje volt már, _gondolta morcosan. _A mai feladat: hány bemelegítő mozdulatot tudsz megcsinálni húsz perc alatt! _

- Hosszú éjszakája volt? – kérdezte Jones, meglehetősen udvariatlanul.

- Valami olyasmi.

- Ó, csak valami olyasmi? Vagy talán túl sok időt töltött a _barátaival?_

- Miről beszél? – a hangsúly, amit a nő használt, arra késztette, hogy felnézzen. Nem nagyon érdekelte, mit gondol róla Jones, és eszében sem volt elmesélni, hogy a rémálmok miatt nem tud rendesen aludni.

- Halálfalókkal szórakozunk, Black? – morogta Jones.

- Tessék? – egy kukkot sem értett az egészből.

- Azt kérdeztem, hogy halálfalókkal találkozgat-e.

- Azt hiszem, szüksége lenne egy kijózanító bűbájra, és utána tegye fel a kérdést még egyszer!

- Julia Malfoyról beszélek!

- Mi van vele? – közömbös arccal nézett az aurorra, de a nő egészen közelhajolt és fenyegető hangon fojtatta.

- Tudom, hogy halálfaló. Hat hónapja dolgozom az ügyén! Jobban tenné, ha jobban megválogatná a barátait, mielőtt még valaki árulónak hiszi!

- Lefogadom, hogy a közelmúltban lezáratták magával az ügyet!

- Fogalmam sincs, hogy miről beszél! – dühöngött a nő.

- Tényleg? Lezárták az ügyet, vagy nem? Talán a bizonyíték hiánya miatt? Vagy mert a mi oldalunkon áll?

- Nem hihet neki! Ő egy Malfoy!

- És? Én meg egy Black! A döntések számítanak, nem a származás.

- És ezt pont maga mondja!

- Igen, pont én! Ha valaki szembefordult a családja hagyományaival, az én vagyok! Az egyik legjobb barátom auror, a másik egy vérfarkas, és akkor még nem beszéltem a mugli származásúról, vagy arról, hogy az öcsém ehhez képest halálfaló volt, és nézze meg, én mivel foglalkozom!

- Pontosan tudom, Black, hogy mivel foglalkozik! És ez nem az, amit a külvilág felé szeretne mutatni.

Sirius ellépett a faltól, és teljes magasságában kihúzta magát.

- Egy dolgot én is tudok, Jones: csöppent sem érdekel, hogy mit gondol rólam! Tudom, hogy mit tettem eddig, és ugyanazért vagyok itt, mint maga: hogy legyőzzük Voldemortot. Úgyhogy, jó lenne, ha abbahagyná, hogy úgy kezel, mint egy dilist, vagy mint egy kémet! Szerintem, akkor sokkal többre jutnánk.

- Egy nap még le fogom leplezni a titkait, és akkor majd kiderül, hogy melyik oldalon áll valójában!

- Kutasson csak! Nekem nincs rejtegetnivalóm.

_Kivéve az átkot, amit nem értek. Kivéve, hogy Voldemort miért akar annyira elfogni, ráadásul élve, ha lehet. És leszámítva a tényt, hogy valami okból fontos szereplője lettem a háborúnak, de nem tudom miért!_

- Abban biztos vagyok! – dühöngött Jones. Sirius biztos volt benne, hogy folytatni akarja, de neki már elege volt belőle, hogy kételkedjenek benne és lehordják.

- Kezdhetnénk már? – szakította félbe. – Végül is nem beszélgetni jöttünk…

Ha egy pillantással ölni lehetne, akkor most holtan esett volna össze.

De végül úgy tűnt, Jones belefáradt a cseszegetésébe, megfordult, és a másik kiindulóponthoz sietett. Ott dühödt tekintettel megpördült, és azonnal támadott. A következő percekben az átkok őrült sebességgel röpködtek a gyakorlótéren, átégetve a pajzsokat és átütő nyomokat hagyva a falakon.

A végén Jones a padlón ült, és a pálcájára meredt, ami akkor már Sirius kezében volt. Egy másodperc alatt talpon volt, és egyik hosszú ujját fenyegetően a férfira szegezte.

- Túl meggondolatlan! Ha egy halálfalóval szemben csinálta volna ezt, most halott lenne, vagy még rosszabb!

- Működött, nem?

- De nem elég jól! – kikapta a pálcáját Sirius kezéből. – Maga veszélyes!

- Azt hittem, pont ez lenne a lényeg.

- De nem az ellenségre, hanem a többi aurorra!

- Álljon már le, Jones! Hányszor kell még megvernem, hogy végre befejezhessük ezt?

- Akkor lesz vége, ha én azt mondom, hogy készen áll! – közvetlenül az orra előtt gesztikulált, és Siriusnak az futott át az agyán, hogy Tapmancsként legalább beleharaphatna egy jót! Néha igen hiányzott az animágus alakja!

- És az mikor lesz? – kérdezte inkább.

- Amikor készen áll, akkor!

- Azt hiszem – szólalt meg egy halk hang az ajtó felől, - már most is készen áll.

Mindketten a hang felé kapták a fejüket.

- Miniszter úr! – csodálkozott Jones.

Albus Dumbledore nyugodtan besétált a gyakorlótérre, és békésen mosolygott a döbbent aurorra, aztán intett Siriusnak, aki egy köhintéssel próbálta leplezni a nevetést.

- Remélem, nem bánja, Hestia, ha egy rövid időre kölcsönveszem a tanítványát? – kérdezte udvariasan. – Amit láttam abból egyébként is azt vettem észre, hogy nem nagyon van szüksége, további órákra.

Jones csak bámult, aztán végül sikerült kinyögnie:

- Természetesen nem bánom…

- Köszönöm – aztán Sirius felé fordult. – Mehetünk?

A világ végéig is követte volna Dumbledore-t, amiért végre megszabadította Jones-tól, úgyhogy anélkül, hogy még egy pillantást vetett volna az oktatójára, követte az öreg varázslót.

Néhány percig csendben haladtak, aztán a miniszter megszólalt.

- Sajnálom, hogy megzavartalak a munkában, de fontos esemény történt – de aztán kék szemei ravaszkásan megcsillantak. – Bár észrevettem, hogy nem tűnsz túl csalódottnak…

- De, össze vagyok törve – válaszolt szárazon, mire Dumbledore elnevette magát.

- Látom, őszinte vagy, mint mindig!

Sirius halványan elmosolyodott, aztán megkérdezte.

- Mi olyan fontos, hogy személyesen jött értem?

De Dumbledore nem válaszolt. E helyett, átadott egy kis papírdarabot, amin ismerős szavak álltak.

**Tanyaház. 12 óra. A központi tanács újjáalakítása. **

Sirius döbbentem meredt az üzenetre, és mire felnézett, Dumbledore már nem volt sehol. Gyorsan rápillantott az órájára, és látta, hogy alig van már ideje. Kisietett a főhadiszállásról, és a legközelebbi hoppanálási pont felé vette az irányt, őszintén remélve, hogy még emlékszik az útra. Elvégre régen volt már, amikor a Rend igazi tagja volt, és a szökése óta nem úgy tűnt, hogy valaha vissza fog kerülni a központi tanácsba. Biztos volt benne, hogy a helyét az eltűnése után elfoglalta valaki. Most azonban úgy nézett ki, hogy a dolgok megváltoznak.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A Rend tanyaháza most is úgy nézett ki, ahogy Sirius emlékezett rá. A tudatlan látogató nem látott mást, mint egy lepusztult farmot, aminek az épülete az elburjánzott gaz közt omladozott. Általában a látszat nem is csalt, mert az idő kilencvenkilenc százalékában a ház nem is volt több ennél. Papíron a tulajdonos egy kitalált mugli személy volt, de ez nem számított, csak az asztal, ami a ház egyik szobájában állt eldugottan.

Sirius gyorsan keresztülsétált a mezőn a kopott ajtó irányába, és érezte, hogy a védővarázslatok sorban eltűnnek az útjából. Régen ő maga is ismerte a kódokat, de tíz év elteltével ugyanolyan tudatlan volt, mint akármelyik halálfaló.

Az ajtó előtt megállt, nem volt se kilincs, se kopogtató. Amikor épp azt próbálta felidézni, hogy is kell kinyitni, hangtalanul feltárult, és szembetalálta magát Dumbledore-ral.

- Isten hozott, Sirius!

- Nem számítottam rá, hogy elhív! – mondta, miközben belépett.

- Miért? – az idős varázsló várakozva nézett rá.

- Tíz év telt el. Biztos voltam benne, hogy valaki betöltötte a helyem – miközben beszélt, körülnézett az előtérben. Ugyanolyan lepusztult és koszos volt minden, mint régen és pont ez volt a feltűnő: a romlás sosem haladt túl a végzetes ponton.

- Á – mondta lassan Dumbledore – tudod, pont ez volt a gond. Fawkes nem választott mást. Visszatekintve, azt hiszem, ebből sejtenem kellett volna, hogy életben vagy.

Sirius csak megvonta a vállát. Más talán hibáztatta volna a barátait azért, hogy sosem keresték, de ő nem. Megtartotta a keserű gyűlöletet Voldemort számára.

- De gyere be – a legendás varázsló végre elmosolyodott. - A többiek már várnak, és itt az ideje, hogy kialakuljon az ötödik tanács.

Miközben követte Dumbledore-t az épület belsejébe, Sirius visszagondolt a kezdetekre. James, Remus, Lily és ő maga 1981-ben kerültek be a központi tanácsba – de az még csak a második tanács volt, ami azt jelentette, hogy az elmúlt tíz évben kétszer már újra kellett alakulniuk. Az ok mindig csak egy-egy tag halála lehetett – Alastor Mordon és Minerva McGalagony, akikkel együtt ült a tanácsban, most halottak voltak, és arra gondolt, vajon ki foglalhatta el a helyüket.

Dumbledore megállt egy rozsdás fém ajtó előtt, és kétszer megérintette a pálcájával, és amikor feltárult, egy egyáltalán nem a romos házba illő szobába jutottak.

Egyszerű terem volt, ahol nem volt egyetlen ablak sem. A szoba közepét egy hatalmas, csillogó tölgyfa asztal foglalta el, amit nyolc szék vett körül. Fawkes ülőrúdja a távolabbi sarokban állt, és volt még egy kisebb asztal a másik sarokban, amin néhány könyv hevert. A szoba egyébként üres volt. A megvilágítás teljesen mágikus volt, egyenletes fénnyel világított meg minden pontot. Fawkes oszlopa mögött, Sirius észrevette Dumbledore merengőjét is, amit többször látott már korábban. A legjobban a székek nyűgözték le, amik ugyanazok voltak mint tíz évvel ezelőtt. Első ránézésre egyformának tűntek, de ha valaki jobban megnézte, láthatta, hogy mindegyik egy kicsit más. A háttámlájukba egy-egy szót véstek, ami nemcsak a szék elnevezése volt, hanem jelképezte a varázsló vagy boszorkány szerepét is, aki rajta ült. A Siriushoz legközelebbi széken az állt Bölcsesség, fehér színnel vésve, és ugyanolyan színű indák vették körül a feliratot. Ettől balra a Tudás széke állt, aranyozott felirattal, amit az Idő követett kékkel, majd a Felfedezés vörössel. A Bölcsesség székkel szemben az Erő feliratú ülőhely állt, aminek a színe a fekete volt, ettől jobbra a Titok, bronzból. Aztán jött a Kísértés ezüsttel, és végül az igazság szürkével. A ragyogó asztal felszínébe pedig a következő feliratot vésték:

_A bölcsesség ellenáll az erőnek. Az idő előtte jár a felfedezésnek. A titok kihívás a tudásnak. A kísértés felfedi az igazságot._

Az ajtó kattanva bezáródott mögöttük, és Sirius csak ekkor nézett végig a négy varázslón és két boszorkányon, akik már a szobában várakoztak. Mindegyiküket ismerte persze, és jó volt látni, hogy James, Remus és Lily még mindig itt vannak. Lily jobbján Arabella Figg állt, mellette pedig Mundungus Fletcher. Az utolsó varázsló jelenléte azonban elsőre meglepte, és a Piton arcára kiülő grimasz azt súgta, hogy ő sem éppen repes Sirius jelenlétéért. Aztán leintette magában az éretlen kölyköt, aki szeretett volna valami megjegyzést tenni: ha Dumbledore azt akarta, hogy Piton itt legyen, akkor az úgy van jól. Dumbledore volt a Rend feje, az ő joga, hogy válasszon.

- Köszönöm, hogy ilyen rövid idő alatt ide tudtatok érni - üdvözölte őket Dumbledore. – Nem terveztem, hogy ilyen gyorsan végrehajtjuk a reformot, de Fawkes meglehetősen határozottan követelte. Mivel senkinek nem kell elmagyarázni a menetet, azt hiszem, nincs értelme késlekedni. Fawkes?

A vörös-arany színű főnix kecsesen fellebbent az ülőfáról, és a Bölcsesség szék háttámláján landolt. Bár Sirius részt vett már a procedúrán, mégis érdeklődéssel figyelt. A főnix lassan körbehordozta rajtuk a tekintetét, de nem sokat tétovázott, újra fölszállt, és ezúttal Dumbledore vállán landolt, jelezve, hogy ő foglalja el az első ülőhelyet az asztalnál. Nem volt ez meglepő: az első négy tanácsban is övé volt a Bölcsesség szék, és ezzel együtt a Rend vezető pozíciója.

A második választás sem volt túl meglepő, a madár ezúttal a Tudás székre szállt, de épphogy megérintette, már ki is választotta Remust, aki nyugodtan odasétált és helyet foglalt, de a főnix már az Idő gazdáját kereste. Azon a helyen McGalagony ült, amikor Sirius utoljára volt a tanácsban, Fawkes most Arabella Figget választotta, aki hitetlenkedő arccal lépett a helyére. Aztán a Felfedezés széket Lily kapta, aki már 1981-ben is ezt a szerepet töltötte be, és az arckifejezéséből ítélve, ebben azóta nem is állt be változás. Ezután következett az Erő széke, és ekkor Fawkes Sirius vállán landolt.

Sirius megrökönyödve meredt a főnixre. Legutóbb a Titok volt az ő helye, amit először nem értett, de amikor elvállalta a titokgazda feladatát, minden világossá vált. Akkor Alastor Mordon ült az Erő székében. De Fawkesnak mindig meg volt az oka a választására, akkor is, ha ez nem volt azonnal nyilvánvaló. Így rövid habozás után, Sirius leült a Dumbledore-ral szemközti székre, aki maga sem tudta leplezni a meglepetését.

Ezután fura módon James került a Titok székre, és Dung Fletcher a Kísértésre. Az utolsó Piton volt, aki az Igazság helyét kapta. Egy pillanatig csendben nézték egymást, aztán Dumbledore megszólalt.

- Nos, megalakult az ötödik tanács. Halljuk a híreket!

James azonnal magához ragadta a szót.

- Nem találtunk semmi nyomot, ami az ifjabb Kupor hollétére utalna. Még mindig Alice Longbottom vezeti a kutató csapatot, de eddig minden próbálkozásuk zsákutcának bizonyult – Piton felé fordult. – Hacsak te nem hallottál valamit?

- Eddig semmit. Kupor nem jelent meg egyetlen halálfaló összejövetelen sem. Sajnos, az az érzésem, hogy valami furcsa dolog van itt a háttérben.

- Egyetértek – jegyezte meg Figg. – Az apja is furcsán viselkedik.

- Ez csak annak a következménye lehet, hogy megtudta, a fia halálfaló – mondta Lily. – Te is tudod, milyen Kupor!

- Talán – de Figg nem tűnt túl határozottnak, úgy érezte van e mögött valami több is, de nem tudta megragadni.

Ezt egy pillanatnyi csend követte, majd Remus hirtelen megkérdezte:

- Sirius, találtál már valamit, arról az átokról?

- Igen – aztán, hogy a többiek is értsék, megmagyarázta. – Remusszal egy átok után kutattunk, amit Voldemort akart használni rajtam. A varázsige: Mandatus Prospicio Subigum. A neve távolbalátó bűbáj, és lehetővé teszi a használójának, hogy egy másik személy szemén keresztül lásson.

- Soha nem hallottam róla – jegyezte meg Piton. A többiek arca ugyanerről árulkodott, de Dumbledore halkan annyit mondott.

- Én igen.

Sirius rögtön felé kapta a tekintetét, remélve, hogy most megkaphatja a vágyott válaszokat, de az idős varázsló csak megrázta a fejét.

- Soha nem hallottam viszont, hogy sikeresen alkalmazták volna a varázslatot, de azt tudom, hogy Grindelwald számtalanszor próbálkozott vele. Az összes áldozat belehalt.

- Ó – Sirius úgy érezte, mintha hirtelen egy kőszikla lett volna a gyomrában.

- Honnan tudod, hogy sikertelen volt? – kérdezte Piton, és tévedhetetlen szemekkel meredt Siriusra.

- Azt gondolom, nem üldözne ennyire, ha használni tudna valamire.

- A Sötét Nagyúr mestere a manipulációnak – morogta Piton. - A helyedben nem is próbálnám az indítékait latolgatni.

- Ebben az esetben, azt hiszem, Siriusnak igaza van – szólt közbe Dumbledore. – És abban is biztos vagyok, hogy több van Voldemort megszállottsága mögött, mint hogy megszöktél az Azkabanból.

Minden szem a vezetőjük felé fordult, aki elővette a pálcáját.

- És úgy gondolom, itt az ideje, hogy felülvizsgáljunk egy hipotézist, amit sok éve állítottunk fel.

Dumbledore merengője odaúszott közéjük, és leereszkedett az asztal közepére, a miniszter az ezüstösen csillogó felszínhez érintette a pálcáját, mire lassan egy árnyékba burkolózott figura emelkedett ki belőle.

- Néhányótok már hallotta ezt a jóslatot… - jegyezte meg halkan Dumbledore, aztán az apró figura fátyolos hangon megszólalt.

_Közeledik az Egyetlen, aki diadalmaskodhat a Sötét Nagyúr felett…azoknak születik, akik háromszor dacoltak vele, s a hetedik hónap halála szüli őt… A Sötét Nagyúr egyenrangúként jelöli meg, de benne olyan erő lakik, amit a Sötét Nagyúr nem ismer. És egyikük meghal a másik keze által, mert nem élhet az egyik, míg él a másik… Az Egyetlent, aki diadalmaskodhat a Sötét Nagyúr felett, a hetedik hónap halála szüli…_

James és Lily néma pillantást váltottak egymással, de Dumbledore megszólalt, mihelyt a jelenés visszaereszkedett a merengőbe.

- Mindig azt feltételeztük, hogy a személy, akiről a jóslat szól 1980 júliusának végén született. Olyan szülők fia, akik háromszor szálltak szembe Voldemorttal. Eredetileg azt hittük, hogy ez a személy vagy Harry Potter, vagy Neville Longbottom, akik mindketten július végén születtek, és akiknek a szüleik egyaránt háromszor kerülték el a Voldemort keze általi halált. Ezért történt az, mint azt valamennyien tudjuk, hogy Sirius, James és Lily titokgazdája lett, akárcsak Frank Longbottom édesanyja a kis Neville és családja számára. Voldemort Harryt tekintette a nagyobb veszélynek, és ezért téged választott, Sirius. De te nem árultad el őket.

- És aztán nem történt semmi.

Sirius hirtelen úgy érezte, mintha megfagyott volna körülötte a levegő, de helyette James szólalt meg.

- Mit akar ezzel mondani?

- Azt hiszem – folytatta Dumbledore nagyon lassan, - hogy a jóslat már nem érvényes. Vagy legalábbis az értelmezésünk már nem az. Például, a születés szót, mindig úgy értettük, hogy az egy gyermek születésére utal. De azt hiszem, talán szimbolikus értelme is lehet. Például jelentheti a beavatást a Főnix Rendbe.

Teljesen csend volt, még Fawkes sem mozgolódott.

- Tizenhét új tagot fogadtunk be a Rendbe 1980-ban, amikor fiatal varázslók egy csoportjának háromszor sikerült megszorítania Voldemortot. Ezek közül a tagok közül, hatan már halottak, és egy az Azkabanban van. Négyen voltak, akiket július végén fogadtunk be, és azok négyen mind itt vannak, ebben a szobában. De csak egyikőtök szállt szembe nyíltan és közvetlenül Voldemorttal – és túlélte. És csak egy valaki foglalja le annyira a Sötét Nagyúr gondolatait, hogy az minden mást félretett.

Sirius érezte, hogy mindenki őt bámulja.

- Úgy vélem eredetileg a jóslat jelenthette azt, amit gondoltunk. Sok idő telt el azonban, és a jóslatoknak meg van az a tulajdonságuk, hogy így vagy úgy, de valóra válnak. Azt gondolom, hogy a jóslat hozzáidomult a jelen körülményekhez, és a férfi, akiről beszél, már nem Harry Potter vagy Neville Longbottom, hanem négyőtök közül az egyik – Sirius, James, Remus vagy Perselus.

Egy hosszú pillanatig, Sirius úgy érezte, hogy nem kap levegőt. Dumbledore szavai kavarogtak a fejében, és egy pillanatra be kellett csuknia a szemét. Próbált valami kapaszkodót találni, amivel cáfolhatja a miniszter szavait…de nem tudott. És valahogy az az érzése volt, hogy miközben Dumbledore beszélt, le nem vette róla a szemét. Lassan kinyitotta a szemét, de csak az asztal lapjára szegezte a tekintetét.

- De bárki lehet az – suttogta, és bíztatásért Dumbledore-ra nézett.

- Igaz. Bárki. Így te is… vagy négyőtök közül az egyik…

- Ez csak találgatás – szólalt meg James, Sirius jobbján, de semmi nem tudta megszüntetni, azt az ürességet, amit érzett. – A jóslat szerint a Sötét Nagyúrnak egyenrangúként kell megjelölnie a kiválasztottat. Ez még nem történt meg, senkivel.

- Nem, még nem – értett egyet Dumbledore. – És ahogy Sirius mondta, bárki lehet. Harry, Neville, vagy négyetek közül valaki. De az az érzésem, hogy Voldemort hamarosan akaratlanul is ki fogja jelölni ezt a személyt.

- Szóval még változhat – mondta halkan Lily, mire Dumbledore bólintott.

- Azt akarja mondani, hogy a jóslat valamilyen átmeneti állapotban van? – kérdezte Piton kétkedve.

- Akármilyen furán hangzik is ez, igen. Fordulóponthoz értünk, és a háború kimenetele attól függ majd, mitörténik az elkövetkező néhány hétben. Érzem… vagy inkább tudom, hogy valami történni fog.

Elhallgatott, és először életében, Sirius nagyon öregnek és szinte törékenynek látta. Dumbledore megrázta a fejét, és úgy tűnt képtelen mást mondani. Meglepetésükre, Remus szólalt meg, erős, de halk hangon, ami valahogy nagyon emlékeztetett Dumbledore-ra.

- Hamarosan minden meg fog változni…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	34. Fordulópontok

**Harmincharmadik fejezet: Fordulópontok**

- Le a…

- Avada Kedavra!

Ernie Jordan megpördült a tengelye körül, mielőtt összeesett, így a csapata tagjai pontosan láthatták a döbbent kifejezést, ami már örökre az arcára fog fagyni. Szinte lassítottfelvétel-szerűen ért földet, és magával rántotta ezzel az egész akciót is. Ernie az egyik legtapasztaltabb élő auror volt, profi, erős és kiváló vezető, ráadásul nagyon szerencsés. De a szerencséje ma cserbenhagyta, amikor bekanyarodott ezen a sarkon, néhány méterre az érkezési ponttól, ahol egy szép kis csapdába futottak.

- A földre! – fejezte be a figyelmeztetést Sirius a halott varázsló helyett.

Előrevetette magát, és ledöntötte a lábáról Hestia Jones-t. Aztán balra vetődött, és egészen rátapadva a falra, a pálcáját előreszegezve, megkockáztatott egy pillantást a sarkon túlra.

Csapdában voltak. A zsákutcát nyílván előre preparálták, érezte a bizsergést, ahogy a hoppanálás-gátló varázslatok a helyükre kerültek. A zsákutca vége, úgy nézett ki, mint egy egyszerű téglafal, de egy gyors fekete-mágia felfedő bűbáj igazolta, hogy több rétegnyi védelem borítja, úgyhogy, ha bárki hozzáérne, valószínűleg azonnal szörnyet halna. Szóval csapdában voltak. A másik oldalról kiáltások hallatszottak, és egy kicsit még kijjebb tolta az orrát, amire rögtön zöld fénysugár csapott le rá, de még időben visszahúzódott. Annyit azért látott, hogy nyolc halálfaló van ott, akik mind elszántan közeledtek feléjük. _Ha időben érkeztünk volna, most halottak lennénk…_

Egy apró változtatás következtében három perccel előbb indultak a főhadiszállásról – és ennek köszönhetően még életben voltak. De ha nem tudnak gyorsan kiszabadulni a csapdából, akkor ez már nem sokat fog számítani. A halott, az halott, akármikor is jut ebbe az állapotba. Még egyszer előrehajolt, de ezúttal a pálcáját dugta csak ki.

- Impedimenta!- kiáltotta, és visszarántotta a fejét, mielőtt láthatta volna az eredményt. A hangokból ítélve azonban valamit eltrafált. Visszafordult a csapat felé.

Öten voltak, őt magát is beleszámítva, és Hestia Jones volt köztük a legtapasztaltabb, de valami volt a szemében, ami erősen elbizonytalanította Siriust. Egyikük sem csinált még ilyesmit korábban: nem vezettek még soha csapatot támadásban. Még Jones is, csak párban dolgozott, vagy valaki másnak a csapatában. Ernie Jordan volt a ragasztó, ami összetartotta őket, és bár nem estek szét teljesen nélküle, de fejetlenül maradtak, és válaszok nélkül.

- Coleman, Whitenack, hozzátok ide azokat a kukákat, és építsetek valami fedezéket. Mindenki más maradjon a fal mellett, és húzzák be a fejüket! Legalább nyolc halálfaló van a másik oldalon.

- Nem maradhatunk itt! – mondta Jones, és felegyenesedett, mielőtt Sirius tiltakozhatott volna. – Ha beszorítanak…

Sirius a földre rántotta, mielőtt a zöld sugár becsapott volna azon a helyen, ahol egy másodperccel korában állt.

- Azt mondtam, mindenki maradjon lenn! – morogta. – És komolyan gondoltam.

Senki más nem mozdult, és az arcukon látta, hogy bár feszültek, de nem bénítja meg őket a félelem. Jó kiképzést kaptak. De azt is látta, hogy néznek rá, hogy tőle várják a válaszokat. Technikailag ő volt a legújabb köztük, inkább csak megfigyelő lett volna az akció során, de az ilyen tervek nem sokszor élték túl az első csapást. Ahogy Alastor Mordon szokta mondogatni – aki mellesleg teljesen oda volt, egy Murphy nevű mugli mondásaiért – ami elromolhat, az el is romlik.

Három kuka siklott a sikátor bejáratához, és ezek eltorlaszolták őket a halálfalók elől. Az egyik pontosan ott állt meg, ahol Sirius korábban lapult. Nem fognak sokáig ellenállni, de most minden elnyert másodpercért hálásak lehetnek. Megint a kollégái felé fordult.

- Ki a legjobb átoktörő a csapatban? – kérdezte.

- Én – válaszolt azonnal Jones.

_Bumm._ Egy átok eltalálta az egyik kukát, ami egy ideig vörösen izzott. Sirius örömmel tapasztalta, hogy a muglik erős anyagból készítették – beletelik egy kis időbe, amíg teljesen átforrósodik.

- Akkor kezdjen dolgozni a hoppanálás-gátló bűbájokon. Ki kell jutnunk valahogy!

Ismeretségük kezdete óta ez volt az első alkalom, hogy Jones nem ellenkezett, csak bólintott és munkához látott.

_Bumm._ Szemét repült a levegőbe, és mint valami különösen büdös és ragacsos eső hullott rájuk.

- És valaki erősítse meg a kukákat, mielőtt felrobbannak!

- Már csinálom is! – Oscar Whitenack már el is fordult, amikor Sirius megpillantotta a vörös fényt a barikád túloldalán.

- Vigyázz, robban!

De már késő volt, a középső kuka felrobbant, és forró fémmel szórta be az aurorokat, akik közül többen fájdalmasan felkiáltottak.

- A francba! – átkozódott Kingsley Shacklebolt, aki eddig meg sem szólalt.

- Minden rendben? – kérdezte Sirius.

- Persze – válaszolt nyugodtan, a nagy termetű, fekete auror. – Csak egy kicsit megpörkölődtem. Engorgio!

- Jó ölet!

A két megmaradt kuka körül-belül a kétszeresére nőtt, és elfoglalták elveszett társuk helyét.

_Bumm!_ Még több átok ütközött a szedett-vetett barikádnak, de mindkét kuka kitartott. Whitenack épp időben végzett a megbűvölésükkel.

- Valami előrelépés? – szólt hátra Sirius Jones-nak.

- Nem! – csattant fel dühösen. – És nem is lesz, ha folyton félbeszakít!

Sirius csak megrázta a fejét, és az orra alatt azt motyogta:

- Kedves…

Nem szánta másnak a megjegyzést, de Whitenack vigyorogva felé pillantott.

- Mindig ilyen. A kukák kész vannak, most mi legyen, főnök?

- Ateremperium – Sirius kilőtt egy fekete mágia-detektort, az eredmény pedig rögtön visszajött. – Ők nyolcan vannak, mi öten. Nincs időnk vacakolni.

_Bumm!_ Az ideiglenes „fal" megremegett.

- Maradjanak itt!

- Mi?

De Sirius már el is indult. Óvatosan oldalra húzódott a rés felé, ami az egyik konténer és a fal között szabadon maradt. Most először hálás volt, hogy még nem nyerte vissza eredeti súlyát: akkor valószínűleg nem fért volna át ezen a szűk lukon. Így azonban megnézhette, mi folyik a túloldalon.

A nyolc halálfaló folyamatosan lövellte az átkokat a védelmi vonalukra, tudták, hogy előbb-utóbb áttörik. Aztán az egyik kivált közülük, és magához idézett egy seprűt – Sirius visszaugrott a barikád mögé, de közben a halálfaló már felemelkedett.

- Vendég! – kiáltotta.

Megcélozta egy kábító átokkal, de mellé ment. Kingsley volt az egyetlen, aki elég gyorsan reagált, egy hamvasztó bűbájjal: pont eltalálta a seprű végét, ami kigyulladt, de a halálfaló csak jött tovább, a pálcáját Whitenack-re irányítva.

- Ava…

- Everbero! – kiáltotta Sirius, és a nyers erő lerepítette a varázslót a seprűjéről, és meglehetősen gyomorforgató hang kíséretében nekivágta a távolabbi falnak. A halálfaló a földre zuhant, és mozdulatlan maradt.

Mucia Coleman kiáltása vonta magára Sirius figyelmét. Míg el voltak foglalva a repkedő ellenséggel, a többiek fellevitálták magukat a konténerek tetejére, és most hatan tüzeltek az aurorokra a magasból. Kingsley és Coleman egyszerre használtak egy pajzsbűbájt, ami felszívta a támadás első körét, de Sirius hallotta, hogy Whitenack fájdalmasan felkiált. _De, hol a hetedik?_ – futott át hirtelen az agyán.

Gyorsan mozgott, és a szemeivel a hiányzó halálfalótkutatta. Hirtelen megpillantott egy árnyékot, ugyanabban a résben, ahol ő nyomakodott át pár perccel korábban. Ez a halálfaló alacsony volt és karcsú, és nagyon halkan mozgott – valószínűleg homály-bűbájt használ.

- Incendio! – kiáltotta rögtön.

Tűz töltötte ki a rést, és a halálfaló üvöltött. Egy másodperc alatt azonban eloltotta a tüzet, és az ő oldalukon volt.

- Ingulra!

Az ellenfél kikerülte a torokmetsző átkot, és a mániákus csillogás a szemében, még a maszkon keresztül is látszott.

- Crucio!

Sirius félreugrott, bár lehet, hogy az átok így is eltalálta volna, de Kingsley kábító átka elintézte a halálfalót. Nem volt idő köszönetet mondani. Sirius érezte a hirtelen feltámadó mesterséges léghullámokat, és tudta, hogy ez nem jó jel. Gyorsan hátrakiáltott a válla felett.

- Jones!

- Fogja be! Már majdnem kész!

A helyzet komolysága ellenére, majdnem elnevette magát: bizonyos dolgok, sosem változnak!

Újra visszavetette magát a harcba. Látta, hogy Whitenack talpon van, de a pálca most a jobb kezében volt, a bal pedig haszontalanul lógott a teste mellett. Hat halálfaló állt szemben velük a konténerek tetején, és a harc folyamatos mozgás volt, ahogy a résztvevők mindkét oldalon próbálták elkerülni az átkokat. Bár az aurorok határozottan hátrányban voltak: számban és fizikailag is a halálfalók alatt.

_Ideje megváltoztatni az arányokat! – _gondolta Sirius, és a pálcáját az oldalfal felé fordította.

- Resiacio!

Az ereszcsatorna leszakadt, és lekaszált három halálfalót, lelökve őket a konténerről. Ezzel hirtelen az aurorok lettek többségben, és Sirius látta, hogy Whitenack leszed még egy támadót. Az egyik megmaradt ellenség azonban eltalálta Coleman-t egy gyengítő átokkal, és a nő a fölre roskadt.

- Megvan! – kiáltotta Jones a háttérből. Épp amikor két halálfaló sikeresen visszatornázta magát a magaslatra. Jones feléjük lőtt egy bénító bűbájt, de nem talált. Whitenack viszont újból felüvöltött, és a bordáihoz kapott, miután eltalálta egy csonttörő átok.

- Kingsley, fogd Mucia-t és menjetek! – mondta Sirius. Egyiküket sem ismerte, de a nagydarab auror tűnt a leghidegfejűbbnek és a legalkalmasabbnak arra, hogy a hátára vegye egy társát. Nem volt vita, Kingsley felemelte az eszméletlen nőt, és hoppanált.

Sirius kilőtt egy fojtogató átkot, aztán hátrakiáltott.

– Oscar!

A sebesült aurornak sem kellett kétszer mondani, egy másodperc alatt ő is eltűnt. Most már csak ketten maradtak a halálfalókkal szemben, és Siriusnak eszében sem volt kísérteni a szerencséjét. Lehajolt Ernie Jordan holttestéhez, és szorosan megragadta.

- Gyerünk!

Várt egy szívdobbanásnyit, hogy Jones eltűnjön, aztán hoppanált.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Az auror főhadiszállás egyetlen lehetséges érkezési pontjára futottak be. Ez volt az egyetlen, nem védett pontja a szintnek, de azért vastag falak vették körül. Szinte bárki bejuthatott, de kijutni már korántsem volt olyan egyszerű, főleg ha az illető nem auror volt.

Sirius azonnal Kingsley mellé lépett, aki Mucia Coleman mellett térdelt. A nő egyenletesen, de felszínesen lélegzett és nagyon sápadt volt. Mielőtt megkérdezhette volna a másik aurort, hogy megpróbálta-e felébreszteni, Kingsley felemelte a pálcáját:

- Stimula!

Mucia összerándult, kinyitotta a szemét, és megpróbált felülni, de Kingsley nem engedte.

- Maradj nyugodtan – mondta halkan. – Már a főhadiszálláson vagyunk!

Amikor a nő megnyugodott, Sirius Oscar Whitenack mellé lépett. Ő volt a legfiatalabb a csapatban, és pillanatnyilag elég szarul nézett ki: a bal keze teljesen tehetetlennek tűnt, a másikkal pedig a bordáit szorongatta, amik nagyon fájhattak, az arckifejezéséből ítélve.

- Hogy érzed magad?

- Borzalmasan – válaszolt halkan, és közben Ernie holttestére meredt. Sirius követte a pillantását, és a torka összeszorult.

Ernie-nek volt egy fia, jutott hirtelen az eszébe. Lee Jordan, Harry barátja. Egy gyereknek sem lenne szabad így elveszíteni az apját.

- Igen – sóhajtott. Az adrenalin töltet gyorsan szívódott fel, és hirtelen nagyon fáradtnak érezte magát. De még egy csomó feladat várta. – Jones, Kingsley, ti jól vagytok?

- Rendben – válaszolt Jones hidegen.

- Csak egy kicsit megpörkölve – ismételte korábbi mondatát Kingsley, és Sirius csak most vette észre, a véres égés nyomot, az auror kopasz fején. – Ha nekem is lenne hajam, nem lenne ilyen rossz.

- Oké – Sirius az ajtóhoz lépett, hogy aktiválja a zárakat. Ezek nem voltak túl komplikáltak, de az ajtót folyamatosan figyelték kívülről, úgyhogy az ügyeletes azonnal tudta, ha valaki elkezdte kinyitni a zárat. Így aztán nem volt meglepő, hogy mikor azt ajtó feltárult, James már be is száguldott rajta.

- Mi történt? – kérdezte azonnal, mert tudta, hogy túl korán jöttek vissza. De aztán meglátta Ernie testét, a földön fekvő Colemant és Oscar fájdalmas arcát. – Úristen…

Rögtön Ernie mellé térdelt, és a pulzust kereste, bár az arca elárulta, hogy nem reménykedik abban, hogy meg is találja. Felállt és a többiekre nézett:

- Mi történt?

- Csapdát állítottak – válaszolt Sirius halkan. Végtelen hosszú jelentéseket kell majd írniuk, de a válasz valójában elég egyszerű volt. – Amikor odaértünk, már vártak. Ernie elesett, mielőtt bárki reagálhatott volna.

- Jó – mondta lassan James – a részleteket majd később, most a legfontosabb, hogy ti összeszedhessétek magatokat…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Az ajtó kinyílt, mielőtt Arabella válaszolhatott volna a kopogtatásra. Ingerülten pillantott fel, de az érzés rögtön elpárolgott, amikor meglátta, ki a látogató, és milyen komor kifejezés ül az arcán.

- Van egy kis gond, Arabella – kezdte Dumbledore.

- Mi az? – a gyomra idegesen összerándult, Dumbledore nem egykönnyen használt ilyen szavakat.

- Három mugli járókelő tegnap este talált egy holttestet, itt Londonban. Kilenc napja volt a szabadban, és nem tudták azonosítani a maradványokat. Ráadásul a halál okát sem sikerült kideríteniük a mugli hatóságoknak.

Arabella pontosan tudta, hogy ez mit jelent, máskor is találkoztak már ilyennel.

- A halálos átok – mondta határozottan. – Ezúttal, ki volt az?

- Bartemius Kupor…

- Mi! – vágott közbe döbbenten. Kupor épp kilenc nappal ezelőtt szökött meg, és szinte hihetetlen volt, hogy bolond módon még aznap sikerült megöletnie magát.

- Az idősebb – fejezte be Dumbledore.

Arabellának beletelt egy kis időbe, amíg felfogta, mit is mondott, és még akkor sem volt sok értelme.

- Ez csak valami tévedés lehet! Alig ez órája beszéltem vele…

- Azt hiszem, te is és én is a rossz Barty Kuporral találkoztunk – mondta Dumbledore. – És itt jön Lily a képbe.

Bella a karcsú, vörös hajú boszorkányra nézett, aki Dumbledore mögött lépett be az irodába, és olyan hangtalanul csukta be maga mögött az ajtót, hogy ő észre sem vette. Lily üdvözlésképp bólintott.

- Szóval úgy gondolod, százfűlé-főzetet használt – fordult újra a főnöke felé.

- Igen. De csak egy módon bizonyosodhatunk meg erről.

_Egy halálfaló a mágiaügyi miniszter helyettesének adja ki magát. Kész katasztrófa! El sem tudom képzelni, mit fog ebből kihozni a média… A fenébe is Kupor, hogy hagyhattad, hogy a saját fiad végezzen veled! _Felsóhajtott.

- Mikor akarod szembesíteni?

- Egy óra múlva. Már ide hívattam James-t és Siriust, de az auror osztályon el kell még intézniük néhány dolgot…

- Tudom. Ernie… - mintha kést forgattak volna a szívében. Ernie már akkor is az auroroknál volt, amikor még ő is ott dolgozott. Igaz, hogy jó pár évvel fiatalabb volt, de mindig is jó barátok voltak. James személyesen mondta el neki a hírt, két órával ezelőtt, amikor a csapat maradéka visszatért. Amennyire tudta, épp most vizsgálták, hogy mi sikerülhetett félre.

- Igen, sajnos. Az elvesztése, azt hiszem még sokáig fog kínozni minket…

- James úgy gondolja, árulás történt – mondta Arabella hirtelen, felidézve a röviddel ezelőtti beszélgetésüket. – Sirius is ezen a véleményen van. Lehet, hogy Kupor a magyarázat?

- Nem, hacsak te nem beszéltél neki az akcióról – jött a halk válasz. – Mert én biztos nem említettem neki…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A társaság, ami a mágiaügyi miniszter irodájában gyűlt össze első ránézésre elég furcsának tűnhetett. Az asztal mögött persze ott ült Albus Dumbledore, és a jobbján Lily Potter, a balján pedig Arabella Figg. James és Sirius a hátsó falnak támaszkodva álldogáltak, mint nyilvánvaló (bár nem az egyetlen) biztonsági óvintézkedés. Egy kívülálló valószínűleg nem értette volna, miért pont ez a két auror van jelen: az egyik az osztály vezetője, a másik viszont a legújabb tagja. Egy beavatottabb személy azonban rájött volna az összefüggésre: a jelenlévők mindegyik a központi tanács tagja.

Az ajtó lassan kinyílt, és belépett Bartemius Kupor. Az arca dölyfös volt és magabiztos, mint mindig, de amikor meglátta az öt embert, mintha egy pillanatra elbizonytalanodott volna. Egy kicsit túl hosszú ideig időzött a tekintete Lily-n és ezzel elég sokat elárult. Bizonyos körökben elég ismert volt Lily képessége, hogy átlát a százfűlé-főzeten, ez magyarázta, miért is kerülte annyira a miniszter-helyettes, az elmúlt másfél hétben.

Amiről azonban nem tudhatott, az a bűbáj volt, amit az Unikornis csoport dolgozott ki, hogy mások is áttörhessék a főzet hatását.

Lily gyorsan elmondta a varázsigét, és Kupor azonnal megingott, majd a földre roskadt, de akkor már egy sokkal fiatalabb férfi feküdt előttük, aki azonban nagyon hasonlított arra, akinek az alakját eddig viselte. A kérdés csak az, ő maga vajon észrevette-e valaha ezt a hasonlóságot?

- Kérem, üljön le, Barty – szólalt meg halkan Dumbledore.

A fiatal varázsló tétovázott, aztán tett egy mozdulatot, mire mindkét auror gyorsan előrelépett a faltól. Sirius bezárta az ajtót, James pedig csak annyit mondott:

- Azt hiszem, a miniszter úr azt kérte, hogy üljön le.

Kupor Jamesről Siriusra nézett, aztán vissza: egyik auror sem vette elő a pálcáját, de a fenyegetés, ami sugárzott belőlük eltéveszthetetlen volt. A halálfaló tekintete azt mondta, hogy még mindig az akciót fontolgatja. Akármi is volt az ifjabb Kupor, gyáva biztosan nem.

- Ne tegye még nehezebbé a saját helyzetét – mondta halkan Dumbledore.

Kupornál nagyobb varázslók is összeroppantak már Dumbledore előtt, és a mostani eset sem volt kivétel. Egy másodperc után a fiatal varázsló leült a felkínált székre.

- Most pedig, azt hiszem megspórolhatjuk a vizsgálatot arról, hogy került ide. Mindannyian tudjuk, hogy felhasználta az apját a szökésre, aztán megölte és felvette az alakját. A kérdés az: mit csináljunk most magával?

Kupor összeszorította a fogát és dacosan nézett a miniszterre.

- Ha megölnek, se mondok semmit!

- Kedves fiam, semmi ilyesmit nem fogunk tenni! Arról viszont biztosíthatom, hogy bíróság elé fog állni, a korábbi bűneiért, és az apja megöléséért is.

- Nem tudnak semmit sem bizonyítani! – jelentette ki Kupor, de azért volt benne egy kis bizonytalanság.

- Nem? – szólalt meg most először Arabella Figg. – Az aktája meglehetősen vastag, Mr. Kupor! Elég hanyag volt, nem beszélve arról, hogy kiadni magát egy minisztériumi dolgozónak, magában is súlyos bűncselekmény!

- Van más választása is – mondta Dumbledore, mire Kupor gyanakvóan nézett rá. – Azt hiszem ön is tudja, mit tesz a mestere azokkal a halálfalókkal, akik olyan bolondok, hogy hagyják elfogni magukat. Azonban, ha együttműködik a minisztériummal, garantálom a védelmét…

- Nem fogok kémkedni maguknak! – ellenkezett Kupor.

- Nem is bíznánk magára ilyesmit! – jelentette ki Figg. – Félreérti az ajánlatot: az alternatíva az együttműködés, nem a szabadság. De megmentjük az életét…

- Maguk, a Sötét Nagyúrral szemben! – gúnyosan felnevetett. – Előbb győzi őt le egy futóféreg, mint maguk! – felugrott, mire James és Sirius készenlétbe helyezték magukat. – Megmondom, mit csinálhatnak az ajánlatukkal! Soha nem fogom elárulni a mesterem! Inkább meghalok, mint hogy a magukhoz hasonlókat szolgáljam!

Dumbledore még csak nem is pislogott, miközben a fiatal halálfaló egyre hangosabban folytatta.

- Nem vagyok gyáva, mint azok, akik rettegnek a Sötét Nagyúr hatalmától, és ilyen szobákban bujkálnak! Hazugságokat terjesztenek róla, mert nem értik a lényeget! Soha nem fogják felfogni az uram erejét és fenségét! Ha kell meghalok, de nem fogok a maguk szintjére süllyedni! Összeállni az állatokkal! Tisztelni a muglikat! Sárvérűek! Undorító! Százszor inkább a halál!

Hirtelen előkapott egy pálcát, és Dumbledore arca felé szegezte. Gyorsabban mozgott, mint várták, de Dumbledore még csak meg sem rezzent.

Sirius és James kábító átka szinte ugyanabban a pillanatban találta el a mellkasa közepén, és ő eldőlt, mint egy fadarab. A két auror komor mosollyal egymásra nézett: számítottak a zűrre, és mindig jó volt túl lenni rajta.

- Nos – jegyezte meg Lily szárazon, - ez nagyon megvilágosító volt…

- De még mennyire – mondta Dumbledore, felállt és megkerülte az asztalt. – Köszönöm. De azt hiszem, most itt az ideje, egy másik találkozónak is!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Éjfélkor gyűltek össze ők nyolcan. Jobb lett volna korábban, de ki kellett várniuk, hogy Pitont vajon elhívják-e – ami nem történt meg, és az ifjabb Kuporral kapcsolatban is meg kellett tenni a szükséges intézkedéseket. Mire Sirius lehuppant a székére, rettenetesen fáradt volt, és a kudarcba fulladt bevetés úgy tűnt, mintha napokkal korábban történt volna. Remus, Piton és Dung már megkapták a tájékoztatást, hogy miért kellett összegyűlniük, és most mindannyian feszülten meredtek Dumbledore-ra, aki maga is halálosan kimerültnek tűnt.

- Köszönöm, hogy ilyen hirtelen el tudtatok jönni! – kezdte. – Úgy érzem, van néhány fontos megvitatni valónk. Először azonban van valami, ami még Bartemius Kupor halálánál is fontosabb.

A komoly hang elárulta, hogy valami baj van, és Sirius körbenézve, mindenki arcán ugyanazt a tanácstalanságot és aggodalmat látta, mint amit ő is érzett. Az, aki nem tűnt egy csöppet sem ijedtnek Piton volt, aki kifejezett gyanakvással méregette a többi tagot. Aztán Dumbledore folytatta.

- Mint tudjátok, Ernie Jordan ma meghalt egy bevetésen. A csapatát orvtámadás érte, aminek az eredménye egy halott és két súlyos sérült. Az akció teljesen titkos volt. Még a csapat tagjai is csak az utolsó pillanatban tudták meg, hová mennek. Senki nem tudott róla, csak azok, akik itt vannak ebben a szobában.

A csend mellbevágó volt, és Sirius hátán végigfutott a hideg. Jamesszel megbeszélték a kudarcot, és ő is biztos volt benne, hogy valaki elárulta őket, de biztos volt abban is, hogy Kupor állt a dolog mögött. Később azonban mind Dumbledore, mind Figg határozottan kijelentette, hogy ők nem beszéltek neki az akcióról.

Ami azt jelentette, hogy csak a központi tanács egyik tagja lehetett az áruló.

Dumbledore mélyen beszívta a levegőt, mielőtt folytatta volna.

- Nem akarok gyanúsítgatni senkit, amíg nincs bizonyíték. És előre bocsánatot kérek, ha ez tévedésnek bizonyul, de azt kérem – és hangsúlyozom, hogy ez csak kérés – hogy mindannyian vessétek alá magátokat egy Veritaserumos vizsgálatnak.

Úgy tűnt, senki nem tudja, hogy reagáljon. A Főnix Rendjének központi tanácsa, mindig is a személyes bizalomra épült. Az első időkben is, amikor olyan legendás varázslók voltak a tagjai, mint Alastor Mordon, Minerva McGalagony, David Potter és Armando Dippet – akik most már mind halottak voltak. A második tanács ugyanígy működött, pedig akkor Dumbledore négy huszonéves varázslót választott, pusztán a saját emberismeretére támaszkodva – abszolút megbíztak egymásban. Muszáj volt. Bármi más, az azonnali halált jelentette volna, mert akármelyikük tönkretehette volna a tanácsot, és vele az egész Rendet. Az árulás végzetes lehetett, és Sirius pontosan tudta ezt. Ő volt az első, aki megszólalt.

- Én vállalom…

- Én is – csatalakozott James azonnal.

Sirius balján Lily is bólintott, akárcsák Remus. Egy pillanattal később aztán Piton és Fletcher is egyetértett. Utolsónak Figg mondott igent, bár meglehetősen elkeseredett arccal. Ezzel a döntés egyhangú lett.

- Perselus, ide hoznád a szérumot? – kérdezte Dumbledore. – Nem látok okot a késlekedésre.

Arabella felállt, és előhozott egy teáskannát.

- Akkor legalább próbáljuk egy kicsit elviselhetőbbé tenni – motyogta.

Egy pálcamozdulattal forrásba hozta a teavizet, aztán körbekínálta. Sirius a maga részéről nem kért a teából, azt is utálta, és nem kívánta a két legkevésbé szeretett folyadékot összekeverni. Mellette James, viszont nem csak teát, hanem jó nagy adag tejet és cukrot is tett a csészébe.

Piton közben visszaért két fiolával a kezében, az egyikben az ezüstös színű igazságszérum, a másikban nyílván az ellenanyag. Visszaült a helyére és ő is lemondott a teáról, csak egy üres csészét vett le a tálcáról.

- Köszönöm, hogy megteszitek – mondta a vezetőjük, és átadta az ezüstös tartalmú üvegcsét Remusnak. – Három cseppet, ha kérhetem…

Remus nyugodt arccal engedelmeskedett, majd továbbadta a szérumot. Sirius persze már korábban is átment ilyen procedúrán – az aurorképzés során ez a túlélési gyakorlat része volt, ami magyarázatot adott James arckifejezésére is – és mindig is utálta. A Voldemort fogságában töltött idő, nem sokat javított a helyzeten, mivel a Sötét Nagyúr nem épp arról volt híres, hogy követi a minisztériumi utasításokat, és valamikor nagyon meg akarta tudni a Potter család rejtekhelyét. _Most legalább nem kényszeríti le senki a torkomon…_

Most a fiola járt körbe az asztal körül, és végül Piton is kitöltötte a saját adagját, teljes nyugalommal, ami természetes is volt, hiszen nyílván ő maga készítette a bájitalt.

Dumbledore bólintására, mindannyian bevették az adagot. James befogta az orrát, és két korttyal lenyelte a csészényi teát. Utána kicsit kivörösödött az arca, de más nem látszott rajta. Sirius csak gyorsan lenyelte a három cseppet, és amint leért érezte, hogy felkavarodik a gyomra. Ami azt illeti, Remus boldogult a legjobban: sikerült olyan eleganciával meginnia a csésze tartalmát, mintha egy délutáni teázáson lett volna.

Néhány perc teljes csendben telt, amíg várták, hogy a szérum hasson. Sirius a mennyezetet bámulta, és próbálta leküzdeni az émelygést.

Legalább választ kapnak néhány kérdésre. Lehetséges persze küzdeni a szérum ellen – és ezen a képességen legalább négyen osztoztak az asztalnál, hiszen ennyien kaptak auror kiképzést; bár Sirius abban is biztos volt, hogy Piton is felszedte valahol ezt a tudást – de hazudni lehetetlen volt. A kérdést őszintén kellett megválaszolni, és az egyetlen bevált módszer – mint ahogy azt személyes tapasztalataiból nagyon jól tudta – az volt, ha az ember egyáltalán nem válaszol.

Ez most azonban egyenlő lenne a beismeréssel.

Végül Dumbledore Remus felé fordult, és megszólalt. A hangja halk volt, de Sirius biztos volt benne, hogy minden, a legilimencia terén szerzett, jártasságát beveti.

- Említetted bárkinek is a délutáni akciót?

- Nem – válaszolt tisztán és érthetően. Fura volt, milyen könnyedén felel, mert Remus korábban mindig rosszul lett a Veritaszérumtól. Nem reagált túl jól semmilyen bájitalra, beleértve a farkasölőfű-főzetet is. Ezúttal azonban úgy tűnt, semmilyen mellékhatás nem jelentkezik.

- Elárultad valaha a Főnix Rendjét? – kérdezte Dumbledore.

- Nem – a hangja még mindig határozott volt.

- Szolgáltad-e valaha is, bármilyen eszközzel vagy formában Voldemort nagyurat?

- Nem.

Dumbledore bólintott, láthatóan elégedetten, és átadta az ellenszérumot. Ezután Arabellára nézett, és elismételte ugyanazokat a kérdéseket, megkapva ugyanazokat a magabiztos válaszokat. Ezután Lily következett, akinek az arca enyhén zöldnek tűnt, de ő is ugyanolyan határozottan válaszolt a kérdésekre. Mos Sirius került sorra.

A gyomra vadul kavargott, és nehéz volt Dumbledore szemébe nézni, mert a szoba mintha forgott volna körülötte. Próbálta összeszedni magát, de Dumbledore hangja így is mintha kilométerekről jött volna.

- Említetted bárkinek a délutáni akciót?

- Igen – válaszolt őszintén. – Megbeszéltem a csapattal, mielőtt elindultunk.

- Beszéltél róla bárki mással?

- Nem – a gyomra mintha csinált volna egy hátraszaltót, és ő igyekezett nem összerándulni.

- Elárultad valaha Főnix Rendjét?

- Nem.

- Szolgáltad valaha, bármilyen eszközzel vagy formában Voldemortot?

Sirius köhögött, de aztán sikerült kinyögnie:

- Nem.

- Nagyon jó – mondta Dumbledore, és Lily felé nyújtotta az ellenszérumos fiolát, hogy adja tovább.

Aztán a világ, mintha egy vonallá zsugorodott volna, Sirius érezte, hogy az egész teste összerándul, és a központi tanács megnézhette magának a vacsorája maradványait. Sajnos, ettől egyáltalán nem érezte jobban magát. Hirtelen nagyon fázni kezdett, és távolról érzékelte, hogy őrülten remeg. Érezte Lily kezét a vállán, és a nő valamit megpróbált a szájához tartani. Hallotta, hogy James a nevén szólítja, és Piton káromkodik.

- Ne add neki azt!

Csörömpölés és Lily meglepett kiáltása.

- Sirius! Sirius, hallasz engem? – James erősen megrázta, de most már semmit nem látott a környezetéből.

- A fenébe is, tudnom kellett volna, hogy ez lesz! – átkozódott Piton.

- Mi történik? – Lily ijedtnek tűnt.

Sirius még egyszer összerándult, még erősebben, és másodszor is hányt. Újabb kezeket érzett, amik visszatartották, hogy ne zuhanjon előre. Rettenetesen hideg volt…

- Elveszti az eszméletét!

- Sirius! – ezúttal Remus rázta meg.

Levegő után kapkodott, de a légcsöve, mintha lángba borult volna. Harmadszor is öklendezett, és hallotta a hangokat, aztán minden elsötétedett.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amikor magához tért, még mindig remegett. Valaki betakarta egy takaróval, és egy kanapén feküdt. Kinyitotta a szemét, és az első dolog, amit meglátott, Dumbledore kampós orra volt, néhány centire az arcától.

- Hogy érzed magad, Sirius?

- Borzalmasan – nyögte. A torka száraz volt, és fájt a beszéd.

- Tessék – James állt a kanapé mellett, és egy pohár vizet nyújtott felé.

- Kösz – óvatosan kortyolt egyet. Közben látta, hogy az egész tanács ott áll körülötte, és aggódva figyelik. Még Piton is zavartnak tűnt, de lehet, hogy ezt csak a Veritaszérum okozta nála.

Dumbledore még mindig fölé hajolt, a szemüvege lencséje fölött átnézve tanulmányozta az arcát.

- Az Azkabanban, használták rajtad a Veritaszérumot? – kérdezte.

- Igen – összefüggéstelen emlékképek kavarogtak a fejében, de elnyomta őket. Erre volt pillanatnyilag a legkevésbé szüksége. – És már korábban is. Sokszor.

- Akkor úgy van, ahogy gondoltam…

- Mi? – az agya még mindig ködös volt, és nem nagyon tudta követni.

- A Veritaszérum túladagolása miatt, nagyon érzékenyen reagált rá a szervezeted – válaszolt. – És azt hiszem, különösen arra az igazságszérumra, amit Perselus készített.

- Ami azt illeti, valószínűleg így lenne, minden más bájitalomnál is – tette hozzá Piton. – Úgy sejtem néhánnyal találkoztál odabenn…

- Néhánnyal – motyogta az orra alatt.

Végre kezdett egy kicsit felmelegedni, és abbahagyta a remegést. Lassan felült, és szinte még magát is meglepte, hogy első próbálkozásra sikerült, és hogy senki nem akarta megállítani. A szeme sarkából látta, hogy valaki egy tisztító bűbájjal eltüntette a rosszulléte nyomait. Még egy kortyot ivott a pohárból.

- Hogy ment a kikérdezés a továbbiakban? – kérdezte aztán.

- Remekül – válaszolt Dumbledore felvidulva. – Úgy tűnik tévedtem, és mégis az ifjabb Kupor tudta meg valahogy… de ez most már nem is számít. Inkább az okot kellene kiderítenünk…

- Elégedett lehetsz, Sirius, mert Dung is rosszul lett a szérumtól – tette hozzá James mosolyogva.

- De közel sem olyan rosszul, mint te! – jelentette ki önérzetesen Fletcher.

- Szerintem ez nem olyan lényeges! – szakította félbe őket Lily. – Az hiszem, ideje, hogy hazavigyünk, Sirius! Mit gondolsz, tudsz hoppanálni?

- Csak adj néhány percet, és jól leszek – válaszolt azonnal, és bízott benne, hogy ez meg is felel a valóságnak. Jobban érezte magát, és félrelökte magáról a takarót. Csak ekkor vette észre, hogy Remus még mindig aggódva figyeli minden mozdulatát.

- Ugye nem kell megint _úgy _látnom téged? – kérdezte halkan. – A _félholt _nem éppelfogadható állapot.

Remust nem lehetett megtéveszteni, mert ő látta közvetlenül a szökése után, és tudta, milyen pokoli állapotban volt akkor.

- Jól vagyok – mondta egy pillanatnyi szünet után. – Komolyan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	35. Hajnalhasadás

**Harmincnegyedik fejezet: Hajnalhasadás**

Végre eljött a tavaszi szünet, és MÁBALT tagjai már alig várták, hogy egy kis időre hazamehessenek a családjukhoz. Lee két nappal korábban utazott el, hogy részt vehessen az apja temetésén, és miután a szüleik megengedték, Fred és George is vele mentek, hogy egy kis lelki támaszt nyújtsanak. Ők is tudták, milyen elveszteni valakit, és a barátok a rossz napokon is egymás mellett állnak. Harry, Ron és Hermione azonban a Roxfortban maradtak, de ennek ellenére gondolatban a barátjukkal voltak.

Ezért aztán a fülkében, amiben a hazautat töltötték szokatlan csend honolt.

- Remélem, Lee jól van – szólalt meg Hermione, amikor már hosszú ideje némán ültek.

- Én is. Fred és George azt írták, hogy szerintük minden rendben lesz vele.

- Az jó.

- Igen – Ron eltette a csokibékát, amit ki akart bontani. – Miért van az, hogy mindig elmegy az étvágyam, ha a háborúról beszélünk? Ez nem igazságos! Annyian meghaltak már, és mégsem jutunk előbbre! A háború már akkor is folyt, amikor mi még meg sem születtünk!

- Tudom – mondta halkan Hermione. – Néha olyan érzésem van, hogy sosem fogunk nyerni…

- És hogy soha nem lesz vége – tette hozzá Harry. – Gondolkodtatok már rajta, mi lesz, ha még akkor is tart majd, amikor végzünk a sulival? Akkor mit fogunk csinálni?

- Az még nagyon messze van – tiltakozott Ron.

- De Harrynek igaza van. Nem érzitek haszontalannak magatokat, amiért nem tudunk semmiben sem segíteni?

- Mintha bárki is szeretné, hogy egy mocskos sárvérű segítsen neki! – vágott közbe egy undok hang az ajtó felől.

Mindhárman felnéztek, és Malfoyt pillantották meg, két gorillája társaságában. Azonnal felugrottak, bár Hermione látványosan elvörösödött.

- Tűnj el, Malfoy! – dühöngött Harry.

- Ó, a kis Potty tehetetlennek érzi magát, mert a Sötét Nagyúr győzni fog? – gúnyolódott Malfoy.

- Tudodki soha nem fog győzni! – morogta Ron.

- Félsz kimondani a nevét, Weasley-patkány?

- Nem hallom, hogy te olyan gyakran mondogatnád!

Malfoy elvörösödött, és mondani akart valamit, de Harry közbevágott.

- Én nem félek kimondani Voldemort nevét!

- Persze, hogy nem, mert te egy hülye Potter vagy! Az apád hamarosan úgyis fűbe harap! Úgy hallottam, előléptették, mert a Sötét Nagyúr most valaki mással végzett. De figyelj csak, ki lesz a következő!

Harry előrántotta a pálcáját, és Malfoy-ra szegezte. Másodpercek alatt, minden pálca előkerült, és készen álltak, hogy egymásra szórják, az összes ismert átkot.

- Az apám nem fog meghalni! – kiabált Harry.

- Ó, csak nem hiszed, hogy ellen tud állni a Sötét Nagyúrnak? – cukkolta a mardekáros fiú. – Veszteni fogsz, Potter! Mindent el fogsz veszíteni!

Harry majdnem ráküldött valami átkot, amikor egy nyugodt hang közbeavatkozott.

- Van valami probléma?

- Lupin professzor! – Hermione döbbenetében majdnem elejtette a pálcáját, de aztán pillanatok alatt, mindannyian eltüntették az árulkodó eszközöket. _Nem, mintha ez sokat használna!_

- Nem, uram – válaszolt Harry halkan. – Csak egy kis véleménykülönbség.

- Ez minden – értett egyet Malfoy, de a szemei villámokat szórtak. – Uram – tette még hozzá.

- Ha ezt még nem hallottátok volna – figyelmeztette őket az igazgatójuk, - a véleménykülönbségeket nem pálcával tisztázzuk, különösen nem az én iskolámban. Ha nem tudtok ellenállni a kísértésnek, akkor tartsátok magatokat távol egymástól!

- Igen, uram – válaszolták egyszerre mind a hatan. Még az volt a szerencséjük, hogy Remusnak nem volt szokása a pontlevonás.

- Remélem nem lesz több véleménykülönbség! Gondolom, nem szeretnétek a szünet után rögtön büntetésben kezdeni…

- Nem, uram – ezúttal komolyan is gondolták a választ. Ha volt, amit nem akartak, az volt, hogy pont egymás társaságában kelljen büntetést tölteniük. Remus elégedetten megfordult, és elindult a folyosón.

- Nem, mintha sokat számítana, mit mond egy _szörny, aki már úgysem sokáig marad igazgató – _sziszegte maga elé Malfoy.

Harry lemerevedett, és nem hitt a fülének. Bár voltak a varázsvilágban olyanok, akik előítélettel viseltettek a vérfarkasokkal szemben, nem találkozott még senkivel, aki Remus jelenlétében ezt ki is merte volna ejteni a száján. Vagy lehet, hogy Malfoy nem jött rá, hogy egy vérfarkas sokkal jobban hall, mint egy átlagos varázsló…

Remus megállt, és lassan megfordult. Még mindig nyugodtnak tűnt, de a szemében volt valami fenyegető.

- Lehet, hogy igaza van, Mr. Malfoy, de amíg én igazgatom az iskolát, addig az én szabályaim szerint játszunk! Ha nem így tesz, megígérhetem, nem sokáig lesz az iskola tanulója!

- Nem rúgathat ki! – ellenkezett Malfoy, de szinte remegett a kérlelhetetlen tekintet súlya alatt.

- Nem akarok kirúgni senkit. A választás egyedül a te kezedben van!

Anélkül, hogy esélyt adott volna Malfoynak a válaszra, elsietett. Harry követte a szemével és azon gondolkozott, vajon mitől lett ilyen más hirtelen. Egész életében ismerte Remust, és soha nem látta még ilyen hidegen veszélyesnek. Valami fontos változás történt, állapította meg.

- Hű! – sóhajtott Ron, amikor Malfoy és barátai eltűntek. – Ez hihetetlen volt!

- Igen – értett egyet Harry. – Még soha nem láttam ilyennek…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A húsvéti vacsora gyorsan zűrzavarba fulladt. Harry apja, Remus, Peter és Peter kutyája részvételével, a nappali igazi csatatérré vált, ahová Harry nagyon vágyott volna belépni. Sajnos azonban az anyja arra kötelezte, hogy segítsen neki a konyhában. Lily természetesen, kitiltotta a Tekergőket a konyhából, mivel egyikük sem tudott főzni, és mint mondta, nem szándékozik elégetve kidobni a vacsorát. Peter volt elég udvarias, hogy sajnálkozó arcot vágjon, de Remus és James csak nevettek. Harry az apjáról persze tudta, hogy még egy rántottát sem tud elkészíteni, az anyja viszont arról is felvilágosította, hogy még Sirius a legjobb köztük, de ő sem egy nagy szám, ráadásul ő még itt sem volt. Végül aztán felpattant a bejárati ajtó, és megérkezett az utolsó vendég is.

- Most már kezdődhet a buli! – jelentette be Sirius vidáman Harryre mosolyogva, akinek végül sikerült megszöknie a konyhából, egy óvatlan pillanatban. – Megjöttem!

A felnőttek az ajtó felé indultak, hogy fogadják a barátjukat, de Joe, a szibériai husky sokkal gyorsabb volt, és majdnem ledöntötte a lábáról Siriust.

- Hú! – nyögte, miután hátratántorodott, de aztán megvakargatta a kutya fejét, és vigyorogva felpillantott. – A kisöcséd, Holdsáp?

- Az amerikai unokatestvérem – vágta rá azonnal Remus, mire mindannyian nevettek.

- Bocs, hogy késtem – mondta Sirius, miután mindenki üdvözölt mindenkit – és Lily egy sötét pillantást vetett Harry-re, de megkegyelmezett, és nem rángatta vissza a konyhába. – Juliával voltam, és nem figyeltem az órát…

- Hát persze, hogy nem! – kuncogott James.

- Ki az a Julia? – kérdezte Harry kíváncsian.

Peter odahajolt a füléhez, és belesúgta: - Sirius barátnője.

- Már megint hazugságokat terjesztesz rólam? – érdeklődött az érintett kedélyesen.

- Ki, én? – kérdezte ártatlanul Peter.

- Te hát! Mindig is kis patkány voltál…

- Nem _mindig! – _tiltakozott Peter, és gyorsan átváltozott az animágus alakjába, megzavarva ezzel, nem csak Siriust, hanem a kutyáját is. A zavar azonban csak egy másodpercig tartott: Sirius is átváltozott, és Féregfark után vetette magát, amit James is követett.

NE A HÁZBAN! – kiabált Lily a konyhaajtóból, mire Remus egyszerűen kitárta a bejárati ajtót.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Néhány órával később, Harry már tele hassal és sokkal nyugodtabb körülmények között üldögélt a nappaliban. Az anyjával, Peterrel, és Remusszal varázs-monopolyt játszottak, ami nem nagyon különbözött a társasjáték mugli verziójától. Harry birtokolta a legjobb helyeket a táblán: a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumot és a Salamandert, Remus pedig Peterrel küzdött az Abszol útért. Lily ellenállt, és nem adta át a fiának a Roxfort Expresszt, ami az egyetlen vasútvonal volt, ami még nem volt az övé Az ellenállás egész addig tartott, amíg Lily nem lépett a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumot jelképező mezőre, és az ezzel járó költséget már nem tudta kifizetni.

- Feladom! – jelentette ki, átadva összes pénzét és vagyonát Harrynek, aki ezzel a megszerezhető javak három-negyedét birtokolta már.

- Azt hiszem, nyertem! – jegyezte meg. – Hacsak nem akartok tovább próbálkzni…

- Nem valószínű – nyögte Peter.

-Egyetértek – mosolygott Remus. – A játéknak vége!

- Apropó játék, Harry, felmennél, és szólnál apádnak, hogy a húsvét nem arra való, hogy dolgozzanak? Jöjjenek le, mielőtt felküldöm Remust és Petert, hogy lerángassa őket!

- Persze, anya!

Az elmúlt két órában, mialatt ők játszottak, az apja és Sirius bezárkóztak a dolgozószobába, hogy megbeszéljenek _valamit._ Harry rettenetesen kíváncsi volt, hogy miről lehet szó, de Remus ügyesen elkormányozta az ajtótól, amikor hallgatózni próbált. Megpróbált kiszedni valamit, a fogadott bácsikáiból, de Peter azt mondta, ő sem tudja miről van szó, Remus pedig kijelentette, hogy az nem olyasmi, amiről Harrynek tudnia kéne. Úgyhogy, most hálás volt a lehetőségért, hogy esetleg meghallhat valamit. Kellemes meglepetés érte, mert a dolgozószoba ajtaja résnyire nyitva volt, és szinte minden szót hallott.

- Állj már le, James! Tudom, mit akarsz mondani, de Dumbledore-nak igaza van!

- Honnan tudod, mit akarok mondani?

- Tizenegy éves korunk óta ismerlek! Nem vagy olyan kiszámíthatatlan.

- Nem ez a lényeg! A lényeg az, hogy nem engedlek egyedül kóborolni az Azkabanban!

- Tudod, nem egészen leszek egyedül! Egy csapat auror lesz velem.

- És mit fogsz csinálni, ha dementorokkal találkoztok? Tudod, hogy rosszabb hatással lesznek rád, mint a többiekre! Sokkal rosszabbal…

- Majd megoldom. Tudod, elég sok tapasztalatom van már benne…

- Tapmancs…

- Nem, James. Te nem mehetsz, te is tudod! Nem kockáztathatjuk az elvesztésed. Te vagy a VBÜF feje, vezeted az auror-részleget és Dumbledore-nak igaza van. Most, hogy Figg lett a miniszterhelyettes, és Ernie meghalt, túl nagy lenne a kockázat. Másodszor, szükségünk van az elterelésre. Voldemort el fogja hinni, hogy az a fő támadás, ha te vezeted.

- Mi lenne, ha én mennék, és te lennél az elterelés?

- Nem – Sirius egész halkan beszélt. – Nekem kell az Azkabanba mennem, egyszerűen tudom, hogy így van.

James hangja már sokkal kevésbé volt dühös, inkább csak aggodalom maradt benne.

- Nem akarlak megint elveszíteni, a miatt a hely miatt!

- Nem fogsz, de mennem kell. Már kijutottam egyszer, emlékszel? Egyedül én tudom, hogy lehet bejutni. Bízz bennem, James! Minden rendben lesz.

Harry apja, legyőzötten felsóhajtott.

- Nem te vagy az, akiben nem bízom, hanem Voldemort.

- Gyere inkább, Ágas! – mondta hirtelen Sirius. – Csatlakozzunk a többiekhez, mert lefogadom, már nem tudják, hová tűntünk!

Harry gyorsan cselekedett: ha észreveszik, hogy hallgatózott, nagy bajban lesz. A szülei már régen világossá tették, hogy rossz ötlet a Rendről szóló beszélgetéseket kihallgatni. Gyorsan kopogott. Pont időben, mert az apja rögtön kinyitotta az ajtót:

- Mi az, Harry?

- Anya azt üzeni, jobb, ha lejöttök, mert felküldi utánatok Remust és Petert, ha továbbra is csak a munkával foglalkoztok – vigyorgott, és igyekezett úgy tenni, mintha nem hallott volna egy szót sem. Működött.

- Épp most fejeztük be. Jössz, Sirius?

- Persze.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Minden kész – hangzott el néhány héttel később, James szájából. – Megyünk az Azkabanba.

Fletcher elgondolkodva nézett rá, a Kísértés székből. Nagyon halk volt, miközben James felvázolta az Azkaban terv fő vonalait (amit ő egyébként előszeretettel nevezett Tapmancs hadműveletnek). Pontos adatokat most sem mondott, és ennek az volt az oka, hogy még mindig nem tudták, vajon márciusban miért fulladt kudarcba az a bizonyos bevetés. Így hát nagyon óvatosak voltak, annak ellenére, hogy most már május közepe volt, és eddig semmi említésre méltó nem történt. Még a központi tanácsnak sem kellett mindent tudnia, így azt sem, hogy nem James, hanem Sirius fogja vezetni a börtön elleni akciót.

- Ez rettenetesen kockázatos, James – mondta halkan Fletcher. – Sok jó ember végezheti Voldemort fogságában.

- Már most is sok jó ember van ott – emlékeztette Lily.

- Igaz. De akkor is… légy óvatos.

- Az leszek – biztosította James.

- Azkaban mellett, van egy másik téma is, amit még nem oldottunk meg – mondta Piton, és Sirius csodálkozására egyenesen rá nézett.

- És mi az? – kérdezte, mivel úgy tűnt senki más nem akar megszólalni.

- A kém.

Mielőtt bármit mondhatott volna erre, Dumbledore megszólalt.

- Azt hiszem, Perselus, ezt már megvitattuk.

Piton eleresztette a füle mellett a figyelmeztetést, és le nem vette a szemét Siriusról.

- Végeztem egy kis kutatást a távolba-látó bűbájról. Bár elég kevés róla az információ, úgy tűnik az a részét képezi, hogy bizonyos mértékig ellenáll a Veritaszérumnak is.

- Ez meg mit akar jelenteni? – kérdezte Sirius, kicsit ingerültebben, mint eredetileg akarta.

- Azt jelenti – hangsúlyozott minden egyes szót, Piton, - hogy az átok alatt állhatsz, anélkül, hogy tudnád, és kémkedhetsz a Sötét Nagyúrnak, úgy hogy, ha akarnád, sem tudnád elárulni.

- És te úgy gondolod, ez az igazság?

- Nem látok más magyarázatot arra, hogy lepleződhetett le a terv.

Mielőtt kimondhatta volna a dühös választ, amit akart, Fletcher szólalt meg.

- Hogy működik pontosan ez a távolba látó bűbáj? – kérdezte. – Tudjuk?

- Az a benyomásom – válaszolt Lily, mindenki mást megelőzve, - hogy szemben az Imperius átokkal ez nem igényel semmilyen konkrét ellenőrzést az áldozata felett. Sokkal passzívabb, ezért nehezebb felfedezni is.

- Azt akarja mondani, hogy lehetetlen felfedezni – szúrta közbe Piton. – És nincs ellenátok. Az egyetlen szabadulási mód, ha a használója meghal.

- Értem – Fletcher szinte suttogott.

- Nem kockáztathatunk a múltkorihoz hasonló fiaskót – folytatta Piton. – Akár szándékos árulás volt, akár nem.

- Akkor ezek szerint, most biztonsági kockázat lettem, vagy mi? – kérdezte Sirius.

- Ha úgy érzed! – morogta Piton.

- Ha már az árulásról beszélgetünk, jó lenne, ha nem feledkeznél el az éjszakai munkádról!

- Azt hittem, már bebizonyítottam a lojalitásom…

- És én nem? – csattant fel Sirius.

- Elég ebből!

Csak Dumbledore tudta ennyivel lecsendesíteni mindkettőjüket. Sirius már meg is bánta, hogy felkapta a vizet. Ahogy körülnézett, a többieken az ingerültség és a kényelmetlen feszengés különféle fokozatait látta, Remust pedig, mintha kifejezetten szórakoztatta volna a jelenet. Dumbledore azonban fáradtnak tűnt, és egy kicsit dühösnek.

- Amint azt már mondtam, Perselus, a tanácsban nincs helye az alaptalan vádaskodásnak! És ez vonatkozik rád is, Sirius! Amíg nem találunk bizonyítékot az ellenkezőjére, azt fogjuk feltételezni, hogy a tanácsban nincs áruló. A bizalom hiánya, mindannyiunkat tönkretehet. Minden tagot meghatározott okból hívtam a tanácsba, ismerem az erősségeiteket és a gyengéiteket, úgyhogy ne felejtsétek el, hogy csak együtt vagyunk teljesek. A tanácsban nem lehet ellentét!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	36. Tapmancs visszatér

**Harmincötödik fejezet: Tapmancs visszatér**

- Minden készen áll?

A félhold sejtelmes fénye tükröződött a vízen, a hullámok pedig gyengéden simogatták a „Szeszély" oldalát. A csobogástól eltekintve csendes este volt Aberdeenben, ahol az öreg Martook hajója várta, hogy újra kifuthasson. Több mint egy hónapja tervezték a támadást, és a titoktartás létfontosságú volt. Még Arthur sem tudta pontosan, mikor indulnak, egészen egy órával ezelőttig, de hetek óta készült. A hídon állt, és nem is hallotta, hogy az aurorok megérkeztek, amíg az ismeretlen hang meg nem szólalt a háta mögött. Meglepetten összerándult.

- Igen – válaszolt, megfordult és egy ismeretlen varázsló kék szemeibe nézett. – Ön ki?

- Sirius Black – válaszolt az ismeretlen, és felé nyújtotta a jobbját. Auror egyenruhát viselt, amiben szinte teljesen beleolvadt az egyre sötétebb éjszakába, és egy kis idő után Arthur fel is ismerte, a sok kép alapján, amik a különböző újságokban jelentek meg róla. Egy kis tétovázás után kezet rázott vele, és arra gondolt, nem kéne meglepettnek lennie, hogy az egyetlen azkabani szökevény is részt vesz az akcióban.

- James-re számítottam.

- Változott a terv – mondta Black halkan, és körbepillantott a fedélzeten. A „Szeszély" kívülről nem tűnt nagynak, de a belseje egész más volt, kifejezetten tágas és kényelmes.

- És miért, ha szabad kérdeznem?

- Dumbledore – volt az egyszavas válasz, de aztán még hozzátette. – Nem kell aggódnia, a terv nagyrészt tőlem származik.

Ez legalább jó hír volt. Arthur elég sok elcseszett tervet látott már, ahol a fő hiba az információhiány volt. A megkönnyebbülés kiülhetett az arcára, mert Black megeresztett egy félmosolyt.

- Szóval, maga tudja, hogy kell vezetni ezt?

- Igen. Nagyjából – tette aztán hozzá őszintén. – De még mindig úgy gondolom, jó lett volna, ha magunkkal hozzuk Perkinst.

- Maga tagja a Rendnek – emlékeztette Black, és ezzel elárulta, hogy ő is az. – Ő pedig nem.

- Akkor ez most egy minisztériumi küldetés, vagy a Rendé?

- Mindekettő.

Léptek zavarták meg a beszélgetésüket, és Arthur Alice Longbottomot pillantotta meg a fedélzeten. Barna haját szoros kontyba fogta, és kerek arca, ami általában vidám volt, most komolyabb volt, mint amilyennek Arthur valaha látta.

- Mindenki a fedélzeten van – jelentette.

Nem látszott rajta semmi idegeskedés, semmi ahhoz hasonló, amit Arthur érzett. Úgy tűnt nem is izgatja, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr birodalmába akarnak behatolni. De aztán megpillantotta az árnyékot, és a barázdákat a szeme körül, és az agyába villant: Frank is az Azkabanban van. Akárcsak Bill.

Black bólintott, aztán Arthur felé fordult, ismét. Az arca sötét volt és feszült, de ő is nyugodtnak tűnt.

- Kész az indulásra?

- Igen. Akár kényelembe is helyezhetik magukat. A legnagyobb sebességgel is közel három óra, míg elérjük a szigetet.

- Figyelje az útvonalat. Kb. három mérföldre a szigettől, a mugli-riasztó varázslatok miatt az iránytűk megzavarodnak.

- Rendben – Arthur már tudta ezt, de megértette, hogy nem árt minél többször elismételni a fontos információkat. Hat további auror állt most már a hídon, és észrevette, milyen feszült körüköttük a légkör, ők már egyáltalán nem tűntek olyan nyugodtnak, mint a vezetőik. – Csak nyolcan vannak?

- Megbízható forrás szerint Voldemort – Arthur hátán végigfutott a hideg – nem lesz a szigeten ma éjjel – válaszolt Black.

- Ó. Ezek szerint a dementorokon kívül nem sok mindenkire kell számítanunk? – _Jól látta, hogy Black összerezzent?_

- Valószínűleg.

Arthur bólintott, aztán még egyszer ellenőrizte a műszereket, és lenyomta az indítókart. A „Szeszély" lassan elhúzott a dokktól, és közben nyolc szempár követte minden mozdulatát. Amikor gyakorolt és nem figyelte senki, minden egyszerűbbnek tűnt. Aztán Black végre a többiek felé fordult.

- Menjünk le! Próbáljatok pihenni egy kicsi. Két óra múlva tartunk egy rövid megbeszélést.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James hangtalanul lopakodott előre a dús aljnövényzetben, és intett a csapatának, hogy kövessék. Mind önkéntesek voltak, és az volt a feladatuk, hogy biztosítsák az Azkaban terv sikerét. Piton információi, mint mindig, most is igaznak bizonyultak: Voldemort tényleg elhagyta a szigetet, és most számos halálfaló gyülekezett a Malfoy birtokon. Olyan volt az egész, mint valami parti, de James tudta, hogy valójában támadást terveznek. James minden jókedv nélkül elmosolyodott: most megtudják, mibe kerülhet a várakozás.

Amikor a csapat minden tagja elfoglalta a helyét, ő megadta a jelet. Ezt nem egy mindent elsöprő támadásnak szánták – bár remélhetőleg Voldemort nagyúr számára annak fog tűnni. Úgy tervezték, hogy a támadásuk csődöt mond majd, de ez a hiba időt nyer Siriusnak és a többieknek. Dumbledore-nak egy dologban igaza volt: Voldemort nem feltételezi majd, hogy James egyedül elengedi Siriust. A VBÜF új vezetője ideges volt, még mindig nem tetszett neki az ötlet, de most várta a munka, úgyhogy elhessegette a borús gondolatokat.

- Most!

A tizenkét auror egy emberként mozdult, egyszerre törve át a védőpajzsokat és az ablakokat. Észrevétlenül is lebonthatták volna a védelmi vonalat, de az több időt igényelt volna, és közel sem vonta volna magára eléggé a figyelmet. Ez az erőfitogtatás feldühíti Voldemortot, és pont ez az, amit James akart.

- Kijönnek! – kiáltotta jobbról Francine Hoyt.

James nem kevés rosszindulattal, elmosolyodott.

- Csak jöjjenek!

Az első halálfaló – úgy vélte Narcissa Malfoy volt az – belefutott a felállított csapdába, és azonnal felröppent a levegőbe, miközben dühösen kiabált. Nem fogja megölni a dolog, de elég kellemetlenül érzi magát majd egy ideig, különösen, ha valami keményen landol. James azonban ezt már nem várta ki, hanem azonnal célba vette a következő halálfalót, és az igazi harc kezdetét vette.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A szél sokkal erősebben fújt most, amikor két és fél órával az indulás után Black újból megjelent a hídon. Arthur nem tudta, az aurorok mit csináltak odalenn, de itt fenn a hídon egész csendes és békés volt egyedül, szinte már élvezte. Szinte. Nem volt olyan rossz, ha néhány pillanatra sikerült elfelejtenie, hová is tartanak.

Black szinte hangtalanul járt, de Arthur most pont a jó irányba nézett, így azonnal észrevette. Egy bólintással köszöntötte, amit az auror szórakozottan viszonzott. Arthur észrevette, hogy Black a horizont felé mered, ahol már látszottak az Azkaban sziget körvonalai. Lehet, hogy csak a fény játéka volt, de Arthur úgy látta, hogy a másik férfi enyhén reszket.

- Már alig két mérföldre vagyunk a szigettől – mondta. – Már nem tart sokáig.

- A keleti oldalon tegyen ki minket, ha lehet – szólalt meg rövid csend után az auror. – Van ott egy dokk, amit használhat – szembe fordult Arthurral, és az arca feszültnek tűnt, a halvány fényben. – Ha két órán belül nem érünk vissza, menjen el! És akkor is, ha valaki más közelít a hajó felé.

Arthur kényelmetlenül nyelt egyet.

- Értem – Black megint elfordult, és a szigetet nézte, ahol öt évig raboskodott. – Gondolja, hogy nem sikerül?

- Nem. De nem kockáztathatunk semmit.

Egy kicsit hátrébb a fedélzeten, közben gyülekezni kezdett a többi auror, ellenőrizték a pálcáikat és egy kicsit megmozgatták az izmaikat. De minden tekintet a sziget felé fordult, ami lassan egyre jobban kiemelkedett a ködből, és Arthur csak most fogta fel igazán, hogy azokat az embereket látja, akik majd megmentik a fiát. _Istenem, csak legyen életben! Csak legyen minden rendben… _Megint Black-re nézett, aki sápadt volt és Arthur biztosra vette, hogy a börtönben töltött időre emlékezik, de aztán a férfi hirtelen megfordult.

- James beszélt a fiáról – mondta halkan. – És találkoztam a másik hárommal a Roxfortban. Jó gyerekek – most egyenesen a szemébe nézett. – Vissza fogjuk hozni…

Arthur hirtelen leküzdhetetlen gombócot érzett a torkában. Az agya azt súgta, hogy ebben nem lehet biztos, de a Black szemében égő tűz megakadályozta, hogy ezt ki is mondja, e helyett csak annyit mondott:

- Köszönöm.

Black csak bólintott és halványan elmosolyodott. A tekintete még mindig elkínzottnak tűnt, de volt benne valami más is, amit Arthur nem tudott szavakkal megragadni. Egy pillanatig még a szigetet bámulta, aztán hátrahúzta hosszú, fekete haját, és összekötötte. A hátuk mögött megszólalt egy hang.

- Ezt tényleg komolyan gondolhatod – jegyezte meg Alice Longbottom. Black kérdő tekintetét látva, elmagyarázta. – Eddig csak akkor láttalak összekötött hajjal, ha a dolgok igazán keményre fordultak.

- Én mindig komolyan gondolom – mire a nő halkan felnevetett. – Mehetünk?

Az arca egy szempillantás alatt megváltozott, és Arthur a szemtanúja lehetett annak, amit Bill úgy hívott: az aurorok pókerarca.

- Menjünk…

Arthur követte a szemével, ahogy lementek a hídról és csatlakoztak a többiekhez. Soha nem értette meg igazán, mi vitt rá egyes embereket arra, hogy aurornak álljanak. Ő is harcolni akart, és változást, de ez akkor is más volt. Az aurorok voltak a kockázatvállalók, az elit, akik az első sorban harcoltak, olyanokkal szemben, akik minden lelkiismeret-furdalás nélkül öltek. Most azonban látta, hogy miért éri meg a veszélyt vállalni. Ez nem a halálról szólt, hanem mások megmentéséről.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vízpermet csapott fel a szemébe, de Sirius észre sem vette. Csak a szigetet látta, ahol sok időt töltött, és ahová remélte, hogy nem kell visszajönnie. Most azonban a saját döntése alapján jött, és azokra gondolt, akik most is ebben a pokolban voltak, ahol ő öt évet élt… ha azt életnek lehetett nevezni. De ennek ma vége lesz.

Arthur pontosan a dokknál állította meg a hajót. Nem sokat használt a „Szeszély" által kínált mágikus eszközökből, mert a sziget körül volt véve ellenőrző pontokkal, hogy kiszúrják a közeledőket. De, ha a feltételezéseik igazak, mugli technológiával simán és észrevétlenü meg lehet közelíteni a szigetet, ha az ember kikerüli a mugli-zavaró bűbájokat. Ha tévedtek, az elég hamar ki fog derülni.

Gyorsan a csapat tagjaira pillantott. Néhányukat elég jól ismerte, mint például Alice-t, akivel már a Roxfortba is együtt jártak, de a többségüket csak most kezdte megismerni. Mucia Colemant leszámítva a múltkori csapat összes tagja itt volt: Hestia Jones, Oscar Whitenack és Kingsley Shaclebolt, hozzájuk csatlakozott még Derek Dawlish, Striker Williamson és Christa Gambledon. Hármukat ismerte a legkevésbé, de négy napja gyakorlatoztak együtt, és mindnyájan profinak bizonyultak. Az arcukon látszott, hogy felfogták a veszélyeket, de ugyanakkor mégis nyugodtak. Készen álltak.

A hajó egy halk koppanással megállt. Sirius megragadta a korlátot, hogy ő szálljon le először, de Alice hangja megállította.

- Sirius, az a rés túl kicsi. Egyikünk sem fér be rajta – sziszegte, a kis nyílás felé intve, ami a tervezett behatolási pont volt. Innen indult a börtön vízvezeték rendszere.

De Sirius csak elmosolyodott. A terv az, hogy neki kell először bemennie, úgy, hogy ne indítsa be a jelzőrendszert, ami körülveszi a területet. A varázslat használata rögtön felhívná rájuk a figyelmet, ami végzetes lenne.

- Ne aggódj – mondta, - csak bízd rám!

Átvetette magát a korláton, és partot ért. Rövid koncentrálás és már fel is vette animágus alakját, mélyen beszippantotta a levegőt. Semmit nem érzett, még a dementorokat sem, ami azt jelentette, hogy épp a megfelelő időben jöttek. Tapmancs eliramodott és néhány ugrással odaért a réshez. Óvatosan körülszimatolta a nyílást, aztán bepréselte magát. Odabenn újból megállt, és kihasználta a kutya érzékszerveit, hogy megbizonyosodjon: tiszta a terep. Csak a víz csöpögését hallotta, és a pusztulás és szennyvíz szagát érzete. A piszkos víz a mellkasa közepéig felért, pedig Tapmancs elég nagy termetű kutya volt.

Visszaváltozott és a vastag rácshoz lépett, ami lezárta a szennyvízcsatornát. Elég széles volt, hogy az eltávolítása után két megtermett férfi is kényelmesen besétálhasson a helyén. A rácsot egy karral lehetett felnyitni, ami a jobb oldalon volt – most megragadta és meghúzta, de előtte még gyorsan elmondott egy riasztás-gátló varázsigét. A kar tizenöt percre kikapcsolta a védelmi rendszert… legalábbis, ha volt valaki aki a riasztás elleni bűbájt használhatta, amire persze a szökni készülő rabok nem nagyon voltak képesek. Legalábbis a régi rendszerben így működtek a dolgok, és nem volt semmi okuk azt hinni, hogy Voldemort változtatott volna ezen.

A kapu rendben kinyílt, és a többiek bevonultak, majd egy gyors létszámellenőrzés után Sirius visszacsukta a rácsot.

- Jegyezzétek meg, ha lenyomjátok a kart tizenöt percetek van kijutni. Ha többet töltötök itt, ropogósra sültök…

Némán bólintottak, Alice pedig mellé lépett:

- Nem is tudtam, hogy animágus vagy…

- Mit gondolsz, először hogy jutottam ki? – megpróbált könnyeden válaszolni, de az Azkabanban ez nem nagyon ment. A hideg is kirázta ettől a helytől. – Rendben, mindent úgy csinálunk, ahogy terveztük. Ez a csatorna száz méter múlva ketté válik. Onnan balra indulunk tovább. Ne használjon senki mágikus fényt, és maradjatok együtt. Párokban haladunk. Alice te vagy az utóvéd. Oscar, te velem jössz!

Gyorsan mindenki az előre megbeszélt társa mellé lépett, Alice pedig hátra ment. Ő volt a másodparancsnok, vagyis hátul marad, hacsak Siriusszal nem történik valami. Addig pedig biztosítja, hogy hátulról ne érje őket támadás.

További utasítások nélkül elindultak előre a csatornában. Sirius olyan gyorsan haladt, amennyire csak mert, de a fő cél az volt, hogy halkan közelítsenek. Oscarnak ez nem ment olyan könnyen, kínlódva haladt a szennyvízben, de amikor Sirius rápillantott, magabiztosan feltartotta a hüvelykujját. Sirius elég jól látta maguk előtt az utat, és most az egyszer hálás volt, hogy olyan sok időt töltött egy félhomályos cellában: így sokkal könnyebben alkalmazkodott a sötéthez.

Végül elérték a T-alakú elágazást, és balra kanyarodtak, de előtte Sirius óvatos pillantást vetett a jobb oldali alagútba is. Egyre hidegebb volt, ami azt jelezte, hogy már közel vannak. Hirtelen azonban az érzés már több volt, mint borzongás, olyan volt, mintha megfagyott volna a levegő, és hangok kezdtek zsongani az agyában…

_Ne!_

Megpördült és előreszegezte a pálcáját, épp időben, hogy lássa elősiklani a dementort a jobb oldali csatornából. _Gondolj valami vidámra_, biztatta magát kétségbeesetten, ahogy a dementor egyre közelebb jött. Sikolyok visszhangoztak a fejében, és a látása elhomályosult… fájdalomra és szörnyűségekre emlékezett, és dühös üvöltésekre … _valami vidámat…_

- Expecto patronum!

Oscar patrónusa menekülésre késztette a dementort, és Sirius reszketegen felsóhajtott.

- Kösz – mondta halkan.

- Semmi gond, főnök – válaszolt Whitenack. – Láttam, hogy néztél, és gondoltam, hogy valami baj van. Jó messziről megérzed a dögöket, nem?

- Foglalkozási ártalom – válaszolt szárazon. Kezdte újra normálisan érezni magát, és már egyenletesen lélegzett. _Még egyszer nem lepnek meg, _esküdözött magában dühösen. – Menjünk tovább!

Tizenöt perccel később végre elérték az alagút végét, ahonnan egy szűk lépcsősor vezetett felfelé. Sirius óvatosan elindult rajta, de így is hallotta a halk reccsenéseket.

- Ez mi? – kérdezte Jones, egy viszonylag hangosabb reccsenés után.

- Csontok – válaszolt Sirius. A lépcső tetejét nézte közben, ahol a vasajtó résnyire nyitatva volt, ami azt jelezte, hogy nem járt itt senki a szökése óta. – Ide dobják a halottakat…

Jones és Dawlish erre kicsit elzöldültek, de Sirius csak vállat vont. A szag sokkal rosszabb volt, amikor Tapmancs botladozott itt keresztül nem olyan régen. Úgy tűnt, mintha a szökése egy máik időben lett volna, de valójában alig három hónap telt el… de most nem volt idő arra, hogy elvesszen az emlékekben. Oscarhoz fordult.

- Maradjatok itt, amíg jelzek.

- Értem.

Felment a lépcső tetejéig, és gyorsan kilőtt egy fekete-mágia detektort. A válasz szinte azonnal visszajött: semmi.

Megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. A legrosszabb félelme az volt, hogy rögtön az elején belefutnak egy csapat dementorba, de úgy tűnt, pontosan emlékezett a menetrendre. Éjszaka a dementorok szabadon ki-be járkálhattak a cellákba, és kedvükre kínozhatták a rabokat – az őrültség határáig, de azon sosem léphettek túl, és soha nem kerülhetett sor a Csókra. Voldemort szigorúan fogta a szörnyeit, és azok nem is mertek szembeszegülni az akaratával.

Elhagyva az ajtó menedékét, Sirius jelzett a többieknek, hogy jöhetnek. A dementorok szétszórva járőröztek, és más foglalta le őket, ami lehetővé tette, hogy ne kelljen szembenézniük egy nagyobb csapattal, és így két csoportra oszolhattak. Amikor mind átértek az ajtón, még pár méterrel előrébb mentek és aztán Sirius megállt.

- A cellák négy sorban vannak. Alice, Dawlish, Striker és Christa, tietek a két jobboldali. Oscar, Kingsley és Jones, ti velem jöttök, miénk a bal oldal. Huszonhét rabot kell megszöktetnünk, és lesznek köztük, akik nem boldogulnak majd egyedül. Itt találkozunk, és jelezzetek, ha valami gond van!

- Minden rendben – suttogta Alice, és elvezette a saját osztagát.

Sirius egy pillanatig figyelte a távolodó alakjukat, aztán barla fordult, a magas biztonsági fokozatú cellák sora felé, ahol öt évet töltött az életéből.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Figyelj!

James lehúzta a fejét, egy vörös sugár elől, és a válla fölött hátralőtt egy átkot.

- Kösz!

Francine túl elfoglalt volt, hogy válaszoljon, és James már ott is volt mellette, hogy segítsen. A halálfalók túlerőben voltak és az aurorok éppen visszavonulóban voltak. Az erdő a Malfoy birtok körül nem volt túl nagy, és ha ilyen tempóban haladnak tovább, akkor hamar kifogynak a fedezékből. Akkor pedig a halálfalók nyílván elgondolkodnak majd, hogy vajon miért nem dehoppanálnak inkább.

Azonban, még senki nem esett el, és ez remek teljesítmény volt. Habár James jobb vállán egy csúnya égésnyom éktelenkedett, amivel később majd foglalkozni kell, és mindenkin voltak kisebb-nagyobb sérülések, de eddig viszonylag jól ment minden. Elég időt kell nyerniük, csak ez a cél. Távol kell tartaniuk a halálfalókat az Azkabantól…

- James! – Austen Fenwick kiáltott, és félelem volt a hangjában.

Elküldött egy sokkoló átkot Lucius Malfoy irányába, mielőtt válaszolt.

- Mi az?

- Eltűnt!

- Ki tűnt el? – hirtelen összeszorult a szíve, mert utálta, ha fel kellett áldozni valakit.

- Nem közülünk! Tudodki! Elment!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus nem tudott aludni. A tudat, hogy az egyik barátja épp az Azkabanban van, míg a másik több tucat halálfalóval és magával Voldemorttal küzd, nem volt túl megnyugtató. Így a Roxfortban barangolt, céltalanul, és várta a híreket. Nem ez volt az első álmatlan éjszakája, és attól tartott, nem is az utolsó.

A Nagyterembe érve, meglepve látta, hogy Sybill Trelaweny ül az egyik asztalnál, szórakozottan kevergetve egy csésze teát. A szemei üresen meredtek a semmibe, és azt sem vette észre, amikor mellé ért.

- Sybill? – szólította meg halkan. A jóslástan-professzor nem válaszolt, csak kevergette a teát, aztán lassan a szájához emelte. – Sybill, jól vagy?

Trelawny leejtette a csészét.

Az darabokra tört, de még ezt sem vette észre. De Remus sem törődött vele, mert a nő rekedt és fátyolos hangon kezdett beszélni, amit addig korábban csak egyszer hallott, Dumbledore merengőjében.

_- A választás megtörtént… a Sötét Nagyúr ellenfele szembeszáll vele…olyan erőt hordoz, amihez a sötétség nem érhet fel… De ő választott, mert értette, és ez elhozza a véget… akit fájdalom formált, és vér és sors, csak ő marad…de elhagyatva pusztul és a sötétség nem vonul… A világ fordul ma éjjel, és a Sötét Nagyúr megjelöli az ellenfelet…A választás megtörtént…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	37. A választás

**Harminchatodik fejezet: A választás**

Bill lépések és suttogó beszélgetés zajára ébredt. A rettegés rögtön feltámadt benne, de erővel visszaszorította, és inkább a pillanatnyi helyzetre koncentrált. Azonnal odébb kúszott, és a falon lévő lukat kereste:

- Frank?

- Itt vagyok, kölyök – suttogta a rekedt hang.

- Hallod ezt?

- Igen. Már megy egy ideje – válaszolt a másik fogoly. – Azt hiszem…

Hirtelen hangos nyikorgás hallatszott és Frank hangja eltűnt. Bill kétségbeesetten felemelte a hangját, napok óta először.

- Frank! Ott vagy még? Frank!

Bill cellájának az ajtaja is csikorogva kinyílt, mire felkapta a fejét. A teste ösztönösen remegni kezdett, felkészülve a rátörő hidegre és borzalmakra – de nem történt semmi. Semmi dementor, csak egy sötét taláros férfi alakja az ajtóban. Az idegen belépett, de Bill gyanakodva nézett rá, nem tudva mit gondoljon az új helyzetről. Az éjféli látogatók nem voltak ritkák az Azkabanban, bár Lestrange-ék jobban kedvelték a nappali időszakot.

- Minden rendben – mondta az idegen halkan. – Azért jöttünk, hogy hazavigyünk!

A varázsló még közelebb lépett, és amikor lehajolt, hogy felsegítse, Bill megpillantotta az auror jelvényt a talárján. Azonnal elfogadta a segítő kezet.

- Ki maga?

- Sirius Black – válaszolt a másik, miközben felhúzta a földről.

- De maga halott! – mondta leesett állal, és csak bámult az idegenre, miközben azon gondolkozott, vajon most már ő is halott-e vagy csak hallucinál. A Hősök Falára vésett név igazi emlék volt, nem csak a képzelete szüleménye.

- Az emberek állandóan ezt mondogatják – mondta az idegen feszült mosollyal. – Bill Weasley, ugye? – Bill bólintott. – Tud járni?

- Igen.

- Akkor gyerünk. Nincs vesztegetni való időnk.

Black kiterelte Billt a cellából, a pálcája közben folyamatosan készenléti pozícióban volt. Gyors pillantást vetett a folyosóra, aztán intett Billnek, hogy lépjen ki. A járás egyszerre volt jó és fájdalmas érzés: egyrészt hálás volt, hogy képes rá, másrészt eszébe juttatta a kínzásokat, amiket az elmúlt hónapokban elszenvedett. Amikor kilépett, körülnézett, és látta, hogy még három auror van odakinn, az egyik épp egy megviselt külsejű varázslót támogatott ki a szomszéd cellából. _Frank…_

Az egyik auror Black felé fordult.

- A túlsó oldalról az összes rab itt van, Sirius. Most már csak vissza kell mennünk a találkozópontra.

- Rendben – Black az alsó cellasor felé intett. – Figyeljetek arra, Letrange-ék ott laknak lent…

- Sirius? – Bill rabtársa döbbent tekintettel meredt Blackre. Megingott, és az auror, aki támogatta, alig tudta megtartani.

- Helló, Frank! Alice örülni fog…

Frank Longbottom csak pislogott.

- Te meghaltál…

- Majdnem… - a mosoly a szemeit nem érte el, azok a folyosót vizslatták. Feszültebbnek tűnt, mint a többi auror, de körültekintőbbnek is, és a többiek nyilvánvalóan tőle várták a vezetést.

- De mit csinálsz itt? – kérdezte Frank. – Eltekintve a nyilvánvalótól…

- Az osztálynak szüksége volt valakire, aki ismerős Azkabanban – válaszolt. – És ez én voltam.

- Te… - de a hideg beléfojtotta a szót, ugyanabban a pillanatban, amikor Bill is megérezte. Képtelen volt megszólalni, még talpon maradni is nehéz volt, és látta, hogy Frank remeg. Black is megingott… és Bill már hallotta a sikolyokat…

- Dementorok! – sikerült Franknek kinyögnie, de közben elesett, és magával rántotta az aurort is, aki támogatta. Bill lábai megroggyantak, és nekiesett a falnak. A látása elhomályosodott, de látta, hogy vagy egy tucat szörny közeledik feléjük-

Látta, hogy az egyik Kingsley mellé ér, és fölé hajol. Black botladozott, és majdnem összeesett, pont Bill mellett tántorodott a falnak. De aztán felemelte a pálcáját, és Bill látta a komor eltökéltséget az arcán.

- Expecto patronum!

Egy hatalmas ezüst sas szabadult ki a pálcából, és a Kingsley fölé hajló dementorra támadt, a lény hátrálni kezdett, aztán megfordult és menekülőre fogta. A sas is megfordult, és a többi dementorra vetette magát. Egy pillanattal később egy női hang kiáltotta a patrónus bűbájt, aki hátulról közelített feléjük. Hatalmas oroszlánja csatlakozott a sashoz, és elkergették a dementorokat.

A fagyos érzés olyan hirtelen tűnt el, ahogy jött. Bill ellökte magát a faltól, a karcsú auror pedig felsegítette Franket. Black Kingsley mellé lépett, és segített neki megállni a lábán.

- Jól vagyok – jelentette ki a fekete varázsló remegő hangon.

Black bólintott:

- Ez szoros volt…

- Egyetértek – mondta a nő, és Bill felé fordult. Ismerte Hestia Jonest, és meglepte, hogy elsőre nem ismerte fel a hangját vagy a patrónusát… Hestia hátranézett a válla fölött és Bill meglátta a csapat foglyot, akikkel a nő érkezett, mielőtt a segítségükre sietett volna.

- Jó időzítés – mondta a Franket támogató auror, és Bill most már őt is megismerte: Oscar Whitenack volt, Frank korábbi tanítványa.

- Nem elég jó – válaszolt Hestia. Blacket figyelte, de a férfi Frankre nézett.

- Azt hiszem – kezdte Frank lassan – fel kell áldoznotok néhányat a kevésbé mozgásképes rabok közül…

- Frank… - Bill elképedt.

- Ez nem fog megtörténni – jelentette ki határozottan Black. Egyenesen Longbottomhoz lépett és a szemébe nézett. – Senkit nem hagyok itt, túl jól ismerem ezt a helyet – átnyújtotta a pálcáját. – Tessék, csináld!

Frank kétkedő arccal nézett a pálcára.

- Maximum egy órán át tarthatok ki… ha szerencsénk van – figyelmeztette Blacket.- A bal lábam el van törve, és nem akarok senkit lelassítani…

- Ha egy óra múlva is itt vagyunk, akkor így is, úgy is halottak vagyunk.

Frank sóhajtva elvette a pálcát és magára mutatott vele:

- Brevisalvum Mali.

Bill tisztán emlékezett, hányszor hallotta a kiképzés alatt Mordontól, hogy soha ne használja a gyorsgyógyító bűbájt, csak igazi vészhelyzetben – hát, ha ez nem volt az, akkor semmi. Frank arckifejezése azt súgta, hogy a fájdalom nem sokat enyhült, de mindenesetre felegyenesedett, és meg tudta tartani a saját súlyát.

- Köszönöm – mondta Frank, és visszaadta a pálcát.

- Gyerünk…

Vörös fény csapott le a fejük felett, épp hogy elkerülve Oscart.

- A földre! – kiáltotta Hestia, és mindenki engedelmeskedett valami fedezéket keresve. Egy pillanatra, Bill fejében megfordult, hogy visszaugrik a cellájába, de aztán mégsem tette. _Engem már csak erővel visznek vissza oda – gondolta._

- Ezek Lestrange-ék – hallotta Frank hangját, és a gyűlölet csak úgy sütött a szavaiból. Bill pontosan megértette az érzést.

- Stupor!

Az ő oldalukról csapott fel a vörös sugárnyaláb, és egy pillanatra megvilágította az ellenfeleiket, és Bill látta, hogy az egyik a földre zuhan. Aztán Bellatrix Lestrange hangja harsant fel.

- Ó, te vagy az, kuzin? Tényleg olyan bolond vagy, hogy visszajössz a szigetre? Remélem tudod, hogy ezúttal nem menekülsz!

A halálfaló könnyedén hárította az átkot, amit Kingsley küldött rá. Hestia pajzsa viszont összeroppant Rodolphus Lestrange támadása alatt.

- Nox omni – suttogta Black, és hirtelen minden fény kialudt a folyosón. Valaki az ő oldalukon hangosan elkáromkodta magát.

- Azt hiszed, elbújhatsz, Sirius? – kérdezte Bellatrix nevetve. – A sötétség a barátom! Avada Kedavra!

Zöld sugár csapódott a falnak, magasan Bill feje felett és apró kődarabokat hasított ki a falból. Egy pillanattal később, fülsiketítő gongszót hallott, és rájött, hogy ez lehet segítségkérő jelzés.

- Ez a legtöbb, ami telik tőled? – kiáltott át Black a túloldalra, de a nő csak nevetett.

- Hívod a barátaidat, Sirius? És én azt hittem, elég férfi vagy, hogy kiállj ellenem! – megint nevetett, és ettől a hangtól Billt a hideg is kirázta. Balról mozgást hallott, de Bellatrix még nem fejezte be. – Lumos – sziszegte, és Bill megpillantotta a nőt, aki a halvány fényben a pálcáját Black görnyedt alakjára szegezte. – Ava…

- Everbero! – Black nyílván számított rá, hogy a nő felfedi magát, mert az átka pont telibe kapta, nekivágta a hátsó falnak, ahol aztán mozdulatlanul elterült. – Capitulatus!

A pálca Black markában kötött ki, és aztán megint teljesen sötét lett, mert a Bellatrix által csiholt fény kialudt. Egy pillanattal később, azonban a folyosói világítás helyreállt és Black Frankez fordult, aki azonban megrázta a fejét.

- Add Billnek – láthatóan még mindig erős fájdalmai voltak, a hangja gyenge volt.

- Tessék – Bill ügyesen elkapta a felé dobott pálcát. Különös érzés volt, teljesen más, mint a saját pálcája és… valahogy romlott. De egy kis időre megteszi, főleg, ha semmi bonyolulttal nem próbálkozik.

- Köszönöm.

Black bólintott:

- Mindenki jól van? – igenlő kórus válaszolt, miközben feltápászkodott a földről. – Jó, tűnjünk el innen, mielőtt még valami történik…

- Vigyázz! – kiáltott Hestia, aki abba az irányba figyelt, ahonnan ő jött korábban.

Bill ösztönösen abba az irányba fordította a pálcát, amit kapott, de aztán felismerte a közeledőket. Alice Longbottom vezette a kis csapatot. A nő egy éles pillantás vetett a két eszméletlen Lestrange-ra.

- Látom eseménydús utatok volt – jegyezte meg.

- Eléggé – morogta Kingsley, de Alice közben odaért a férje mellé, és szorosan átölelték egymást. De csak néhány másodpercük volt.

- Hányat találtatok? – kérdezte Black.

- Tizenötöt – válaszolt azonnal, de még mindig a Frank kezét fogva. A férfi most évekkel fiatalabbnak tűnt, és az eltökéltségen kívül az öröm is megjelent az arcán. – Útközben belefutottunk Rabastan Lestrange-ba, de egy ideig nem fog zavarni…

- Helyes – Black még mindig a folyosón vizslatta. – Mi tizenkét rabot találtunk, ez azt jelenti mindenki megvan. Jones, Alice, maradjatok hátul. Bill és Oscar, ti velem jöttök. A többiek maradjanak együtt.

Olyan gyorsan haladtak, amennyire csak tudtak, de ez sajnos nem volt valami nagy sebesség. A különféle sérülések lelassították a rabokat, az aurorok pedig egyszerre figyeltek és próbáltak segíteni. Úgy tűnt egy örökkévalóságig tartott, míg elhaladtak az összes magas biztonsági fokozatú cella előtt, majd rákanyarodtak a folyosóra, ahol a kihallgató-helyiségek sorakoztak. Bill ugyanazt a kifejezést látta Black arcán, mint ami az övére is kiülhetett az ajtók láttán, és legszívesebben rákérdezett volna, hogy tényleg itt raboskodott-e ő is. De tudta, hogy ennek most nincs itt az ideje. E helyett inkább azt kérdezte:

- Hová megyünk?

- A szennyvízelvezetőhöz – válaszolt Whitenack. – A bejárat a következő kanyar után van. A csatorna a dokkhoz vezet, ahol egy hajó vár minket.

_Szabadság. _A gondolat majdnem elviselhetetlenül édes volt, és Bill hirtelen attól kezdett tartani, hogy talán csak a képzelete játszik vele…

Hirtelen azonban, ahogy az utolsó kanyar felé közeledtek, hideg szél söpört végig a csoporton.

Black mozdulatlanná dermedt, és kinyújtott karjával megállásra késztette az őt követőket is. Az egész teste megfeszült, a pálcáját szoros mozdulatlanságban tartotta maga mellett. Bill gerince mentén végigfutott a hideg borzongás…

Csapdában voltak.

Valahonnan halványan ismerős volt az érzés, de amiben biztos volt, az csak annyi: valami van a kanyaron túl, valami a szabadságuk útjában…

- Mi az? – kérdezte Oscar tompa hangon.

Black végre megmozdult:

- Voldemort.

- Lehetetlen. Ő…

- Érzem. Itt van – felemelte a pálcáját. – Meneküljetek…

Aztán Sirius Black határozott léptekkel bekanyarodott a sarkon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ez a nyugalom, ami hatalmába kerítette, nem lehetett a sajátja… Természetellenes békét érzett, pedig a halála felé lépkedett, és az idő, mintha lassítva telt volna. Minden lépés egy örökkévalóságig tartott, mintha a sors minden esély meg akart volna adni neki, hogy rádöbbenjen, milyen hülyeséget csinál. De tudta, mit tesz: választott. Az idő visszatért rendes ütemébe, és érezte, hogy a szíve a torkában dübörög. Befordult a sarkon. A folyosón mesterséges szél fújt, és a talárja tekergett a lába körül. Egy magas, sovány alak állt tőle vagy harminc méterre a folyosó végén, fekete öltözékben, és vadul világító vörös szemekkel. Egy hosszú fehér kéz irányította felé a pálcát, de nem hangzott el varázsige.

- Sirius Black. Gondoltam, hogy te vagy…

Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy egyenlőként nézett szembe a Sötét Nagyúrral. Amikor megszólalt, a hangja nyugodt volt. Békét kötött magával, mert ez az ő választása volt.

- Voldemort.

Egy szívdobbanás.

- Avada Ke…

Tudta, mielőtt a Sötét Nagyúr megmozdította volna a pálcáját. Oldalra vetette magát, és kiszakított egy darabot az oldalfalból, azt lökte az átok útjába. Voldemort egy mozdulattal félrelökte az akadályt, de Sirius is könnyedén hárította a következő átkot. A vörös szemek fenyegetően összeszűkültek. Megint jött a zöld fény, de Sirius gyorsan mozgott, és egy intéssel kiszakította helyéből az egyik ajtót, az átok ennek ütődött neki, mire az ajtó lángra kapott.

Aztán a párbaj igazán kezdetét vette. Alig volt idő gondolkodni, csak cselekedhetett. Az átkok cikáztak a levegőben és körülöttük, hátborzongató fénnyel töltve be a folyosót. A háttérből kiabálás hallatszott, ami a társaitól jöhetett, de ebben nem lehetett biztos. Csak Voldemortra koncentrált és mintha előre tudta volna milyen átkot fog használni a sötét varázsló, mielőtt még az kimondta volna. Nem tudatos érzés volt ez, csak az ösztön vezette, és nem is volt tökéletes.

Voldemort eltalálta egy Cruciatus átokkal, épp abban a pillanatban, amikor az ő sújtó-átka is célba ért. Hátraesett, pont Bill Weasley lábaihoz, de Voldemort is a földre került, és az átok hatása azonnal megszűnt. Weasley megpróbálta elkapni, és visszahúzni, de Sirius már talpon is volt.

- Cadovallum! – kiáltotta, de Voldemort védése felfelé irányította az átkot, és a plafon egy darabja hangos robajlással beszakadt.

Sirius azonnal utána küldött egy kábító átkot, bízva benne, hogy a lehulló kődarabok kikerülése, egy kicsit eltereli Voldemort figyelmét, de nem így történt. Épphogy sikerült elkerülnie egy újabb Cruciatust. Közben Voldemort elővarázsolt egy hatalmas fekete kígyót, ami azonnal Siriusra támadt. Aztán egy gyors tűzgyújtó bűbáj hamuvá égette az állatot, de ezzel értékes másodperceket vesztett, és egy csonttörő átok átrágta magát a pajzsán: fájdalmasan felkiáltott, ahogy néhány bordája eltörött.

De nem volt idő fájdalomra, sőt még levegőt venni sem. A folyosón, mintha egy tűzijáték zajlott volna. Az átkok betöltötték a levegőt: néhányat hárított, mások elől kitért, füst kavargott körülöttük – amitől a párbaj már-már szürreálisnak tűnt. Blokkolt egy akadályozó bűbájt, aztán egy újabb ajtót tépett ki a keretéből és Voldemort felé lökte. Az ajtó azonnal hamuvá porladt, de Sirius már oldalra mozdult, és kikerült az újabb halálos átok útjából. A zöld fény a háta mögött csapódott a falnak, a fal pedig darabokra robbant, és valaki hangosan felüvöltött.

Egy gyors mozdulat, és egy kis forgószél kerítette hatalmába Voldemortot, felkapta és megpörgette, de az ellenátok hihetetlenül gyors volt, és a következő pillanatban, már Sirius volt a levegőben, és hangos csattanással zuhant vissza a földre, erősen beverve a fejét a betonba. Ösztönösen odébbgördült, elkerülve az újabb Cruciatust, a pajzsa elhárította a következő átkot, és aztán már újra talpon volt. Ösztönösen cselekedett, elfelejtve minden szabályt, sőt még a józan eszét is.

- Imperio!

- Imperio!

Egyszerre hangzott el a két átok. Mindketten meginogtak és hátratántorodtak egy-egy lépést. Meleg és hideg egyszerre ölelte át Siriust, és az Azkaban hirtelen semmivé foszlott, mert most az akaratok mezején találták magukat. Érezte, ahogy Voldemort harcol a szorítása ellen, és ugyanakkor hallotta a halk suttogást, hogy dobja el a pálcáját, hogy egyszerűen adja meg magát…

Minden homályos volt. Nem látott, nem érzett és nem hallott semmit. Csak Voldemort akaratalétezett, és az erő ami faltörő kosként ostromolta védelmét. A világ nem volt fontos, csak a béke érzése maradt. Nem kell foglalkoznia semmivel, nem kell gondolkoznia…

De ez olyan harctér volt, ahol sokszor járt már, amit jól ismert és értett. Harcolt, előrenyomakodott a kötelék mentén, puszta akaraterőre támaszkodva, és próbálta kényszeríteni a Sötét Nagyurat, hogy engedjen a szorításon. Előnyben volt és ezt tudta. Kétséges, hogy bárki is az Imperius átkot merte volna használni Voldemorton. Az összekapcsolódott átkok egy köteléket hoztak létre köztük, és itt már nem volt szerepe a varázserőnek, csak az akaratnak.

De Voldemort nagyon erős volt. Fájdalom fojtogatta Siriust, ahogy az akaratuk egymásnak ütközött, és ő lecsapott, csak, hogy lássa, mi történik. A dühödt válasz olyan erős volt, hogy égetett, és Sirius majdnem elejtette a fonalat. A melegség érzése megint körülfonta és hirtelen a reménytelenség és kétségbeesés kerítette hatalmába, a vereségé – és érezte Voldemort győzedelmes ujjongását.

_Nem!_

Centiméterenként kapaszkodott vissza. Olyan volt, mintha egy sziklára próbálna feljutni. Voldemort dühe hasogató volt, de ő harcolt. Nem fog veszíteni. Nem fogja elengedni.

Olyan tartalékokat mozgósított, amikről maga sem tudta, hogy léteznek.

A kötelék kezdett rémisztően erőssé válni. Sirius úgy érezte, ha csak még egy lépést tenne előre, egyenesen belelátna Voldemort eltorzult lelkébe – és hirtelen rájött, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr ugyanezt tehetné vele. A helyzet most már több volt, mint veszélyes. Másodpercek kérdése, és Voldemort is rájöhet, mit jelent ez a kapcsolódás, és Siriusnak erős kétségei voltak, hogy amúgy is megnyomorított pszichéje vajon kiállná-e ezt a nyomást. Koncentrált, és minden erejét beleadta a lökésbe, amivel ki akarta szabadítani magát a szorításból, mielőtt túl késő lenne…

Aztán minden elsötétedett.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Stimula!

Sirius szemei felpattantak, de hunyorognia kellett a hirtelen fényben. A tűz, ami a párbaj nyomán gyulladt, nem messze szikrázott és emberek mozogtak körülötte. Felkapta a fejét, és egyenesen Kingsley Shacklebolt szemébe nézett. Gyorsan a könyökére támaszkodott és körülnézett. A megmentett rabok és az aurorok mind ott tolongtak körülötte, és szinte rémülten néztek rá. Kingsley-re nézett, és próbálta valahogy szétkergetni az agyára nehezedő ködöt.

- Mi történt?

- Elkábítottunk mindkettőtöket – válaszolt az auror. – Nem tudtunk mást kitalálni, hogy mindkét átkot áttörjük.

- Voldemort…?

Néhányan felnyögtek a név hallatán a háttérben.

- Még eszméletlen. Épp azt próbáltuk kitalálni, hogyan…

BUMM!

Szikladarabok potyogtak körülöttük, és a sarkon túlról Alice Longbottom kiáltott:

- Valaki jön!

Sirius felugrott, miközben egyre nagyobb darabok kezdtek hullani a mennyezetből. A talaj folyamatosan remegett, és gyorsan felkapta a pálcáját, amit megpillantott a földön. A feje majd szétrobbant, de nem volt ideje ezzel foglalkozni.

- El kell tűnnünk innen! – üvöltötte Kingsley-nek az egyre hangosabb dübörgésen keresztül. Fények és átkok jöttek onnan, ahol Alice és még néhányan voltak. – Nincs sok időnk!

Az ajtó felé iramodott, és a foglyok sora azonnal megnyílt előtte. De amikor odaért, látta, hogy zárva van, és ettől hidegség markolt a szívébe. _Ne légy paranoiás, lehet, hogy Alice csukta be maga mögött, amikor jöttünk… _További tétovázás nélkül, feltépte az ajtót…

És szemtől szemben találta magát a nagyon döbbent Perselus Pitonnal.

- Incendio! – kiáltotta Piton. Sirius nekiesett a falnak, és érezte az égető érzést a jobb vállán. Aztán az ajtó felé lendítette a pálcáját.

- Stupor! – nem foglalkozott vele, hogy talált-e vagy sem, hanem gyorsan becsapta az ajtót. – Colloportus! – lezárta az ajtót, és a többiek felé fordult, miközben az agya vadul zakatolt. – Erre nem mehetünk!

Fájdalmas kiáltások hallatszottak, és fényvillanások jöttek mindenfelől. Kétségbeesetten pillantott körbe, valami kiutat keresve. A halálfalók csak vak szerencsével találhatták meg az alagutat, ahol bejöttek, mert senkinek sem beszélt róla, csak Jamesnek és az aurorknak a hajón – de ez sem számított most. Halálos csapdában voltak.

- Kingsley! Bill! Oscar! – kiáltott a három legközelebbi auror felé – normál esetben nem is gondolt volna arra, hogy az egyik volt rabot hívja, de Weasleynek volt pálcája, és most mindenkire szükség van. – A plafont! Robbantsátok be!

- Miért? – kiabált vissza Oscar.

- Csak csináljátok! – a pálcáját a mennyezet felé fordította, és a lehető legrombolóbb átkot szórta rá, amit ismert.

A korábbi csapások jelentősen meggyengítették már, de Azkaban akkor is egy erődítmény volt. A többiek követték a példáját, egyenesen a tetőre célozva, és az épület újra megremegett… morajlott… aztán beszakadt.

- Vigyázzatok!- kiáltott Bill, de Sirius még időben kreált egy pajzsot, ami megvédte a rabokat a lezúduló törmeléktől. További pajzsok erősítették az elsőt, és aztán a zuhatag is véget ért, de közben már hallotta, hogy a túloldalról próbálják kinyitni az ajtót, amit ő lezárt. Fogyott az idő.

- Kezdjétek a rabokat a tetőre levitálni! – utasította Kingsleyt, aztán odasietett, ahol Alice, Jones, Dawlish, Striker és Christa próbáltak feltartóztatni egy másik csapat halálfalót. Amint bekanyarodott a sarkon a földre kellett vetnie magát, mert egy átok majdnem lelökte a fejét.

Legalább egy tucat halálfaló támadta őket, az aurorok pedig egy ajtókból, kövekből és fémtörmelékből épített szedett-vetett barikád mögé húzódva védekeztek.

- Mennyire rossz a helyzet?

- Nagyon! – kiabált vissza Alice, miközben kilőtt egy kábító átkot egy közeledő halálfaló felé. – Nem tarthatunk ki sokáig!

- Kiről tudsz lemondani? – szükség volt hátul a segítségre.

- Dawlish! – válaszolt azonnal, és megrázta a balra térdelő auror vállát. – Menj Siriusszal!

Együtt rohantak vissza a másik folyosóra, ahol a három auror egyesével jutatta a tetőre a rabokat. Sajnos az ilyesmi elég sok energiát követelt, és mindhárman kimerültnek tűntek, különösen Bill, aki úgy tűnt, menten összeesik. Sirius és Dawlish gyorsan csatlakoztak a többiekhez.

- Oscar! Menj fel, és nézz körül! Kiálts, ha bármit látsz!

A fiatal auror bólintott és már el is tűnt. Alice-ék irányából fájdalmas kiáltás hallatszott, ami úgy hangzott, mintha Christa lett volna. Megkétszerezett erővel dolgoztak tovább, és végül az utolsó két fogoly is fenn volt.

- Alice! – kiabált Sirius. – Vissza!

A reakció azonnali volt, és örömmel látta, hogy négyen vannak, még mindig folyamatosan tüzelve visszafelé. Christa húzta a jobb lábát, Striker arca pedig csupa vér volt, de mindannyian mozogtak. Sirius és a többiek is csatlakoztak, és próbálták hátráltatni a halálfalókat, amennyire csak lehetett. Az egyik összeesett, de egy másik eltalálta Kingsley-t. A fekete auror megtántorodott, de Bill, akármennyire kimerült volt is, megtartotta, és segített megőrizni az egyensúlyát.

Alice és a többiek pont akkor értek oda, amikor a lezárt fémajtó kivágódott, és újabb halálfalók özönlöttek be a folyosóra.

- Vigyázzatok! – üvöltött Dawlish, elrángatva Siriust egy átok útjából

- Mindenki a tetőre! – adta ki az utasítást Sirius.

Christa és Striker mentek először: mindig a sérülteket kell először kijuttatni, aztán egy kis segítséggel Kingsley is követte őket. Aztán Bill Siriushoz fordult, és Voldemort alakja felé intett.

- Vele mi lesz?

- Hagyjuk!

Nem volt idejük. A háború véget érhetett volna, de Sirius nem akart tovább kockáztatni azzal, hogy megpróbálja elfogni a Sötét Nagyurat – ráadásul, mielőtt még meggondolhatta volna magát, Piton odarohant, és elrángatta az eszméletlen varázslót az útból. Gyorsan a távozás mellett döntöttek, mert az átkok egyre sűrűbben csapkodtak körülöttük.

Sirius hangos puffanással landolt a tetőn, és elég nagy erőfeszítésébe került, hogy egyáltalán felálljon. Az emberei folyamatosan hátráltak a tetőn éktelenkedő luk mellől, a rabok pedig biztonságos távolságban voltak. A halálfalók vakon lődöztek felfelé, de Kingsley és Jones gyorsan pajzsot vontak a rés fölé, ami egy ideig ki fog tartani. Pillanatnyilag tisztának tűnt a terep, de a halálfalók hamarosan kijutnak, és hacsak nem tudják értesíteni Arthurt, nagy bajban lesznek. De alig futott át ez a gondolat Sirius agyán, amikor sűrű vízzuhatag zúdult a fejükre.

Felnézett, és elvigyorodott.

A „Szeszély" lebegett felettük, tengervizet permetezve az alatta álló aurorokra és menekültekre. Bár a víz szinte fagyos volt, mégis ez volt a legjobb érzés, amit Sirius életében tapasztalt. A Szeszély lassan leereszkedett, megállt, egy vonalban a tetővel, és a rámpa leereszkedett.

- Igen! – Oscar a győztesek mozdulatával a levegőbe bokszolt, és az arca elárulta, hogy ő volt, aki értesítette Arthurt.

- Szép munka! – kiáltott felé Sirius.

Alice már felfelé terelgette az ex-rabokat a rámpán, és akik képesek voltak rá, azok nem is várták meg, hogy sorra kerüljenek, hanem átugrották a tető és a hajó közti rövid távolságot. Sirius visszafelé figyelt, hogy nem fenyeget-e valami veszély, de egy halálfaló sem látszott. Aztán hangos robajlás hallatszott és a tető egy újabb darabja szakadt le. A pajzsot áttörték, de Sirius tudta, hogy már elkéstek.

Utolsóként, ő is a fedélzetre szökkent, és ahogy a hajó emelkedni kezdett, látta, hogy jó néhány alak jelenik meg a tetőn – és felismerte a vezetőjüket.

- Sietnünk kéne – jegyezte meg könnyedén, Arthur felé hajolva. – Pillanatnyilag nem mi vagyunk a kedvencei…

Arthur is szélesen mosolygott.

- Már itt sem vagyunk!

Még feljebb emelkedtek, és hirtelen mintha a kisördög bújt volna belé, Sirius áthajolt a korláton, és vigyorogva leintegett Voldemortnak.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Egyszerűen imádom ezt a fejezetet! Akárhányszor olvasom, egyre jobban tetszik! Nektek hogy tetszett?


	38. A változások fonala

**Harminchetedik fejezet: A változások fonala**

Egy kis ezüst lemez jelent meg Sirius pálcájának végén, elindult, egyre gyorsult, majd eltűnt. A Roxfort felé repült, ami a végállomásuk volt. Sokat gondolkodtak a tervezés során azon, hová érkezzen majd a Szeszély, anélkül, hogy magára irányítaná a muglik figyelmét. Bár a Roxfort messze esett a Szent Mungótól és a Minisztériumtól is, mégis jó találkozóhely lehetett a rabok és családjaik számára. Néhány minisztériumi tisztviselő erősködött, hogy előbb ellenőrizni kell a megszöktetetteket, nem állnak-e az Imperius átok hatása alatt, de Dumbledore megvétózta ezt a tervet, mert az ilyesmi várhat. A szabadság sokkal fontosabb.

A boldogság hangjai szűrődtek fel a fedélközből. A hídon most csak Sirius és Arthur maradtak. Lent az aurorok próbálták gyógyítási képességeiket kamatoztatni, de a súlyosabb sebekkel, nem sokat tehettek, azokkal várni kell, míg odaérnek, ami legalább egy órát jelent.

Lépéseket halott a háta mögül, és amikorarra nézett, elmosolyodott. Arthur vagy nem hallotta meg, vagy csak nem akart megfordulni: Sirius odalépett mellé, és halkan azt mondta:

- Majd én átveszem, néhány percre…

- Mit? – Arthur teljes figyelmével a hajó irányítására koncentrált, és nyilvánvalóan nem figyelt.

- Forduljon meg! – finoman eltolta Arthurt a kormánytól.

Bill várakozott a hátuk mögött.

Sirius elfordult, hogy adjon nekik néhány privát pillanatot és udvariasan nem vette észre a könnyeket sem. Hallgatta, az örömteli suttogást, és közben szórakozottan hátranyúlt, és kiengedte a haját. A gondolatai elkalandoztak. Előbb-utóbb át kell gondolnia, mi történt ma éjjel, hogy mit tett, de még nem állt készen rá. Hagyta, hogy a szél belekapjon a hajába és a talárjába, és bámulta az előttük elterülő sötétséget. Mire odaérnek a Roxfortba, már hajnalodni fog, ami nagyon illik a helyzethez. Minden megváltozik, de most még sötét volt, fújt a szél, és ez a szabadság érzésével töltötte el – amit talán utoljára élvezhet.

Arthur megszólalt, és ezzel megszabadította egyre sötétebb gondolataitól.

- Köszönöm – mondta nagyon halkan.

Sirius csak elmosolyodott.

- Elmegyek, hogy nyugodtan beszélgethessenek.

- Nem kell… - kezdte Bill, de Sirius megrázta a fejét.

- Semmi gond – lesétált a hídról, de nem ment le a fedélközbe.

Nem akart osztozni a győzelem feletti örömben, vagyis nem érezte magát képesnek rá. Tudta, hogy a többiek örömmel fogadnák, de azt is tudta, hogy kérdéseket tennének fel, és ő még nem volt kész a válaszokkal.

Inkább a hajó végébe sétált, a korlátra támaszkodott, és élvezte a friss szelet. A szélnek legalább nem voltak kérdései, nem követelt válaszokat.

Szembeszállt Voldemorttal.

Maga a gondolat is megborzongatta, de valahogy mégis megnyugtató volt. Azkabanban tudatosan döntött – persze nem mérlegelte az összes következményt, de akkor is: _tudta, _mit csinál. A halálra számított? Még most sem tudta megmondani. Csak annyit tudott, hogy valakinek be kell lépnie arra a folyosóra, és ő megtette.

És a tény, hogy még életben volt szinte elkábította. Behunyta a szemét, és emlékezett: igen, érezte Voldemort mozdulatait, mintha meg tudta volna jósolni őket – de mégsem. Inkább, mintha az ő szemén keresztül látott volna, csak pillanatokra, épp annyi ideig, hogy tudja, mi lesz a következő varázsige. Valahol mélyen és ösztönösen tudta, mit tervez az ellenfele.

Közvetlenül csapott össze a Nagyúr akaratával és túlélte. Nem tudta, mi történt volna, ha Kingsley és a többiek nem cselekszenek, de azt tudta, hogy szembenézett a rémálmaival és nem hunyászkodott meg. Nem roppant össze és nem tétovázott. Olyan erőt fedezett fel magában, amit korábban soha nem használt, legalábbis tudatosan biztos, hogy nem. Bár valószínűleg ugyanez az erő tartotta életben az elmúlt tíz évben. De valahogy mégis más volt. Valami megváltozott.

Ijesztő volt a gondolat, és hihetetlen. Szembenézett Voldemorttal, túlélte, és valami azt súgta, hogy ezt nemsokára újra meg kell tennie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Egész tömeg várakozott, amikor a Szeszély végre leereszkedett a Roxfort udvarán. Amikor ez végre megtörtént, az összegyűlt emberek ujjongásban törtek ki, ami csak erősödött, amikor a rámpa leereszkedett. A hídon álló Arthur és Bill úgy vigyorogtak, mint akiknek elment az eszük, és a láttukra egy csapat -amiben többségben voltak a vörös hajúak -még hangosabban kezdett kiabálni.

Sirius némán figyelte az örömmámorban úszó embereket. Jó néhány arcot felismert: ott volt Albus Dumbledore és új helyettese, Arabella Figg. Ott volt az egész Potter család, mellettük Remus és Peter is. Az össze kiszabadult rab családja jelen volt, plusz az iskola tanári kara és a diákok többsége. Voltak aurorok is, akiknek a többsége valószínűleg önként jelentkezett a szolgálatra – hiszen ez történelmi pillanat volt, egyike azoknak az eseteknek, amikor az övéik egyértelmű győzelmet arattak.

Ott voltak persze a sajtó képviselői is: Dumbledore nem zárhatta ki a médiát egy ilyen eseményről. De az aurorok egy kordon mögé szorították vissza őket, hogy ne zavarják meg a meghitt pillanatokat. Ezek a percek a családoké voltak, és nem címlapra valók.

Ha lehet, az ujjongás még hangosabb lett, amikor Alice és Frank Longbottom vezetésével a kiszabadított foglyok lebotladoztak a rámpán. Egy barna hajú fiú rohant oda hozzájuk elsőként, és szorosan átölelte az apját, akit hat hónapja nem látott. Hasonló jelenetek játszódtak le mindenfelé, ahogy minden menekült megtalálta a családját. Végül Bill és Arthur is leértek, és a könnyek Molly Weasley arcán végül mintha legörgették volna a súlyt Sirius válláról. Vállalkoztak a lehetetlenre – és győztek.

- Jössz, Sirius? – kérdezte Oscar Whitenack, a háta mögül.

- Nemsokára – válaszolt halkan. – Csak menjetek előre.

- Biztos?

Nem nézett Oscarra, de Whitenack tekintete szinte égette a hátát. A fiatal auror próbált úgy beszélni, mintha mi sem történt volna, de Sirius hallotta a változást a hangjában.

- Igen. Még gondolkodnom kell egy kicsit…

- Rendben.

Oscar még egy pillanatig tétovázott, de aztán Sirius hallotta a távolodó lépteket. Alig két perccel később a győztes aurorok is kiszálltak, és a tömeg újabb fülsiketítő üdvrivalgással fogadta őket. Azonnal a figyelem középpontjába kerültek, a tömeg körbefogta őket, és mindenki szerette volna megszorítani a kezüket, vagy megveregetni a vállukat. A tömeg lassan oszlott el, és aztán az aurorok kisebb csoportokhoz csatlakoztak, nyílván a történtekről mesélve.

Sirius még mindig a hajón maradt, úgy állt, hogy senki ne láthassa odalentről. Figyelte, amint Hestia Jones odalép a Potter családhoz, és Jamesnek mond valamit. Amíg Jones beszélt, James a Szeszélyre meredt, Siriust kereste, de ő nem mozdult. Olyan távol érezte magát az ünnepléstől… Miért nem tud örülni, amikor az ő terve volt… amikor minden sikerült? De ott voltak a kérdések, amikre válaszolnia kell majd, és hirtelen szeretett volna eltűnni, vagy legalább dehoppanálni. De ha még ez lehetséges is lenne a Roxfort területén, akkor sem oldaná meg a problémáit.

Felsóhajtott. Valószínűleg itt az ideje, hogy ne bujkáljon tovább, és szembenézzen a világgal. Elindult lefelé.

Amikor kiért a fényre szinte néma csend lett. Nem volt kiabálás, mint korábban. Mindenki őt nézte. Csak ment tovább. Tudta, ha megáll, a következő az lesz, hogy megfordul és elrohan valami sötét helyre, ahol nem találhatják meg. A döbbent csend után az emberek mutogatni és suttogni kezdtek, amiből csak néhány foszlány jutott el a füléig.

…Tudjákki…párbajozott…Dumbledore óta senki…túlélte…

Amikor leért, rögtön jobbra fordult és a barátaihoz sietett. Csak Remus és Dumbledore nem tűnt meglepettnek. James próbálta titkolni a döbbenetét, de a szemei elkerekedtek és szokatlanul sápadt volt. Amikor Siriusodaért, a beszélgetés újra hangosabb lett körülöttük.

- Isten hozott, Sirus! – köszöntötte Dumbledore. – Sok minden történt, míg nem voltál itt…

Sirius kíváncsian nézett rá, de James nem engedte megszólalni, előbb megragadta a kezét, aztán szorosan megölelte.

- Úgy örülök, hogy életben vagy…

- Kösz.

Peter le nem vette róla a szemét.

- Mindig tudtam, hogy őrült vagy, Tapmancs…de ez… - kicsit remegett a hangja.

- Tényleg szembeszálltál Voldemorttal? – kérdezte hirtelen Harry, aki az anyja mellett állt.

- Harry… - kezdte Lily figyelmeztetően, de Sirius félbeszakította.

- Semmi baj – és a keresztfiára nézett. – Igen…

- Miért? – kérdezte Harry, egy tizenkét éves minden kíváncsiságával. Nem tudta, de a felnőtteket is ugyanez a kérdés foglalkoztatta, csakhogy ők nem merték ilyen nyíltan feltenni. Sirius egy pillanatig tétovázott, mert maga sem tudta, mit mondjon.

A nap már majdnem felkelt, és csodálatos reggel elé néztek.

- Mert valakinek meg kellett tennie – mondta végül halkan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Órákkal később, amikor túl voltak az összes formaságon és jelentésen, öt férfi gyűlt össze egy lezárt tárgyalóban, a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium mélyén. A négy fiatalabb némán ült, és megállták, hogy ne nézzenek kíváncsian egymásra. Csak várták, hogy Dumbledore megszólaljon. Végül, miután az öreg varázsló elgondolkodva végignézett rajtuk, belekezdett.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy kíváncsiak vagytok, miért hívtalak ide titeket. Valójában azért, ami az elmúlt tizenkét órában történt. A jövőről van szó.

- A múlt éjjel három nagy jelentőségű dolog történt. Először is, mint tudjátok, Sirius megküzdött a Sötét Nagyúrral, és túlélte. Nem tudom eléggé hangsúlyozni, ez mennyire fontos.

- Másodszor, majdnem ugyanebben a pillanatban, Sybill Trelaweny élete második valódi jóslatát produkálta. Előre jelezve a Sötét Nagyúr bukását – a kék szemek Siriusra szegeződtek. – Azt hiszem, Sirius, ez a jóslat már egyértelműen rád vonatkozik. Remus a szemtanúja volt, és szerencsére azonnal áttöltötte az emléket a merengőjébe. Mielőtt a harmadik dologról beszélnék, szeretném, ha meghallgatnátok.

Remus szó nélkül felállt, és az asztalra tette a merengőt, a pálcájával megérintette a felszínét, és az ismerős alak azonnal kiemelkedett és beszélni kezdett:

- _A választás megtörtént… a Sötét Nagyúr ellenfele szembeszáll vele…olyan erőt hordoz, amihez a sötétség nem érhet fel…De ő választott, mertértette, és ez elhozza a véget…akit fájdalom formált, és vér és sors, csak ő marad…de elhagyatva pusztul és a sötétség nem vonul…A világ fordul ma éjjel, és a Sötét Nagyúr megjelöli az ellenfelet…A választás megtörtént…_

Sirius érezte, hogy a légzése felgyorsul, próbált tisztán gondolkodni, de nem nagyon ment. A szavak kavarogtak a fejében, mindenki némán ült és őt nézték, de ő még véletlenül sem nézett fel. Azkabanban tudta, hogy valakinek csinálnia kell valamit, és ő hozott egy döntést…de nem így gondolta…Vagy mégis? Dumbledore szavai, amik két hónappal korábban hangzottak el, hirtelen az eszébe jutottak. Csak egyikük szállt szembe nyíltan és közvetlenül Voldemorttal.

És most már kétszer tette meg.

A csend már-már elviselhetetlen volt. Végül Remus megszorította a vállát, a támogatás jeleként, és Sirius kikényszerített magából egy félmosolyt a barátai megnyugtatására. _Mibe keveredtem? Ez nem történhet meg. _De a lelkiismerete vagy a tudalattija, vagy ki tudja mi, gyengéden figyelmeztette. _Döntöttél! És hazudhatsz magadnak, ha akarsz, de értetted is, mi történik! _Aztán Dumbledore szerencsére megmentette ettől a belső párbeszédtől.

- A harmadik ok, amiért mind a négyen itt vagytok a következő: mint Remus azt már tudja, egy baleset következtében bizonyos… szokatlan képességekkel rendelkezem. Tegnap éjjel volt egy látomásom. Ezek a látomások ritkán tiszták és egyértelműek, de ez a mostani az volt, ezért akarom megosztani veletek. Titeket láttalak, négyen együtt álltatok a viharos ég alatt. Senki más nem volt ott, de a legfontosabb, hogy ti kitartottak egymás mellett. Nem tudom, kivel, vagy mivel néztetek szembe, de azt tudom, hogy abban a pillanatban, minden rajtatok múlott… az erőtökön és gyengeségeteken, de mindenek előtt a barátságon, ami összeköt. Abban a pillanatban, ti voltatok a védelem utolsó vonala…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	39. Eltűnt ártatlanság

**Harmincnyolcadik fejezet: Eltűnt ártatlanság**

Hideg eső zuhogott rá, de Sirius egyáltalán nem foglalkozott vele. Pillanatnyilag, még jól is esett. Az eső és a hideg emlékeztetette rá, hogy élő ember, és legalább érzett valamit a borzalmas bénultságon kívül, ami az elmúlt két napban nem akart elmúlni. Egy londoni parkban ült, egy fa alatt. Az ég sötétszürke volt, további esőt ígért, de ez őt korántsem zavarta annyira, mint a muglikat, akik rohanva menekültek a rossz idő elől. Az egyéb problémáihoz képest, ez igazán csekélységnek tűnt.

Felsóhajtott és folytatta, amit eddig csinált: a lábával különféle formákat rajzolt a sárba. A farmer, amit viselt, már most is egy mocsok volt, de amúgy sem gyakran vett fel mugli öltözéket. Sipor majd megoldja, a dilis házimanónak úgyis szüksége volt valamire, amivel elfoglalhatja magát.

Megint felnézett az égre. A komor szürkeség tökéletes metaforája volt az életének. Komor, hideg és reménytelen. Nem beszélve arról, hogy megjósolhatatlan. Minden olyan gyorsan történt. Az agya még mindig nem dolgozta fel rendesen az eseményeket, és még abban sem volt biztos, hogy fel akarja-e egyáltalán dolgozni. _Ó, a francba! Hagyd már abba az önsajnálatot! Most először legalább nem a hebehurgyaság sodort bajba. Pontosan tudtad, mit csinálsz!_

- Ez szívás! – nyögte hangosan.

- Ebben egyet kell értenem – szólalt meg hirtelen egy női hang a háta mögött, amire felkapta a fejét.

A nő egy hatalmas tölgyfa árnyékában állt, és enyhén remegett. Szőke haja a kapucni alatt is csatakos volt, és az arckifejezése szinte már szánalomra méltó. Megvonta a vállát, és lerázta a kapucnit, újabb vízhullámot zúdítva Siriusra, de ez már nem sokat ronthatott a helyzeten. A mozdulatai lazák voltak, de a szemében látszott a feszültség, ahogy rá nézett. Mintha könnyedén átlátott volna azon a vastag falon, amit az elmúlt években Sirius maga köré épített.

- Mármint az időjárás! – jelentette ki Julia, elhúzva egy kicsit a száját, aztán lehuppant mellé a sárba. – A társaság viszont…

- Épp most lett jobb.

- Tényleg? – Julia a vállára hajtotta a fejét.

- Tönkreteszed a ruhádat…

- Ezért vannak a tisztító bűbájok!

Egy ideig csendben ültek, aztán Julia megkérdezte.

- Miért is vagy itt pontosan? Csak ülsz az esőben és játszol a sárral, vagy…

- Nem játszom a sárral! – tiltakozott azonnal, mire Julia halkan felnevetett.

- Persze, és ez a szép kis ábra magától jelent meg. Egy mugli parkban…

- Természetesen – megpróbált rámosolyogni, de tudta, hogy nem sikerült túl őszintére. Julia arcáról is eltűnt minden vidámság, felemelte a fejét a válláról és szúrosan nézett rá.

- Ne próbálj témát váltani!

Felsóhajtott és megint a földet bámulta:

- Azt hittem, nem veszed észre.

- Hát ez nem valószínű! – a testéből még mindig sugárzott a meleg, de a hangja kifejezettet hűvös volt. – Szóval, mit csinálsz itt?

- Gondolkozom.

- Az nagyon veszélyes – mondta, és érezni lehetett, hogy erővel tartja fenn a könnyed társalgást. – Különösen, ha rólad van szó…

- Hogy találtál meg?

- Felhívtam Petert, és megkérdeztem, hol találom az idióta barátját. Azonnal megmondta, hogy kint vagy, fürdesz az esőben és a depresszióban, minden különösebb ok nélkül. Mellesleg ő is azt mondta, hogy gondolkozol.

Sirius halkan felsóhajtott, de nem szólalt meg. Egyrészt hálás volt Julia társaságáért – korántsem látta olyan gyakran, mint szerette volna, és hiányzott neki – másrészt viszont, nem örült, hogy mielőtt jól belelovallhatta volna magát az önsajnálatba, megzavarták. Persze azt el kellett ismernie, hogy valószínűleg ezzel csak jót tett neki. Amikor nem szólalt meg, Julia folytatta.

- Lucius elmondta, mi történt. Nem is kérdezem meg, hogy normális vagy-e, mert tudom, hogy nem. Az sem kérdezem meg, mi járt a fejedben, hogy szembeszálltál a Sötét Nagyúrral. Inkább azt mondd meg, hogy érzed magad?

- Elég jól, azt hiszem – válaszolt egy pillanatnyi szünet után. – Valószínűleg sokkal rosszabbul kellene éreznem magam, és igazából ez aggaszt.

- Akkor miért van így?

- Azért mert az én döntésem volt. Hülyén hangzik, ha azt mondom, pontosan tudtam mibe rántom magam?

- Valahogy nem lep meg. Hiába próbáltál mindig úgy viselkedni, mint egy forrófejű idióta, azért elég eszed van.

_- Általában _tényleg egy forrófejű idióta vagyok.

- Miért csináltad? – Julia feje, megint a vállán pihent, és Sirius nem tagadhatta, hogy élvezi ezt az állapotot. Egy ideig gondolkozott, aztán ugyanazt a választ adta, mint Harry-nek korábban.

- Mert valakinek meg kellett tennie – aztán keserűen felnevetett, mert rájött, milyen hülyén _nemesnek _hangzik ez. – Vagy talán nem volt ilyen önzetlen dolog. Vagy mégis. Önző, önzetlen… a pokolba is, fogalmam sincs! Csak azt tudom, hogy szembe kellett néznem vele, be kellett bizonyítanom, hogy képes vagyok rá… - szünetet tartott, mintha ő maga is végiggondolta volna, amit mondott. – Van ennek valami értelme?

- Igen – mondta Julia halkan. – Nagyon is van.

- Mióta megszöktem az Azkabanból, úgy éreztem, mintha csapdában lettem volna – ismerte be. – Tudom, hogy ez furcsán hangzik, de…

- De gyűlölöd, ha áldozat vagy – fejezte be helyette Julia, és megszorította a kezét.

- Igen – behunyta a szemét, és valami nagyon hideget érzett magában, hidegebbet, mint a rájuk ömlő eső. A hangja kemény volt, amikor megint megszólalt. – Inkább Voldemort ellensége leszek, mint az áldozata…

Csöndben ültek tovább, és csak hallgatták az esőcseppeket a fejük felett. Bár Sirius inkább Julia egyenletes légzését hallgatta. Olyan hosszú ideig voltak távol egymástól, de most olyan volt, mintha egy pillanat sem telt volna el. Julia megértette őt. Lehet, hogy nem voltak tökéletes pár - lehet, hogy nincs is ilyen – de Julia előtt soha nem kellett másnak mutatnia magát, mint ami volt. Nem lehetett a barátaival való kapcsolatához hasonlítani, de ettől nem volt kevésbé erős. Ülhettek akár a zuhogó esőben is, de akkor is békés volt. Otthonos.

- Olyan hideg vagy – suttogta végül Julia. – Régebben nem ilyennek ismertelek…

- Sajnálom. Nem akarok ilyen lenni.

- Tudom – mondta gyorsan, és Sirius érezte, hogy megrázza a fejét. – Nem hibáztatlak érte… és meg is értem. Csak, azt kívánom… bárcsak tehetnék valamit, hogy egy varázsütéssel megint teljesnek érezhesd magad.

- Elég, hogy itt vagy…

- Jól hazudsz, Sirius, de azért ennyire nem – és egy csókot nyomott az arcára. – De azért köszönöm.

- Nekem kellene köszönetet modnanom.

- Miért?

Sirius elmosolyodott, és ezúttal teljesen őszinte volt:

- Hogy vagy.

- Bármikor szívesen – előrehajolt, és most igazán megcsókolta. Lehet, hogy nem voltak már olyan fiatalok, de a csókjuk ugyanolyan szenvedélyes volt. Amikor elhúzódtak egymástól, Sirius felállt, és Juliát is felsegítette.

- Gyere, húzódjunk melegebbre.

- Azt hittem szerencsétlenül akarod érezni magad! – mondta Julia mosolyogva.

- Már nem!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Helló, Perselus!

Volt valami az idős ember hangjában, ami azonnal elbizonytalanította Pitont. Ennyi év után azon kevesek közé tartozott, akik azt mondhatták, hogy jól ismereik Albus Dumbledore-t. Persze soha senki nem érthette meg teljesen, mi rejtőzik a csillogó kék szemek mögött, de azért jól ismerte. Sosem látta azonban még ilyen fáradtnak, ráadásul pont most, amikor örülnie kellene a győzelemnek. Valami baj van, bár nem biztos, hogy a mentora el is mondja majd, mi az.

- Albus!

Kezet ráztak, és ez csak még jobban megerősítette Perselust abban, hogy valami baj van. Dumbledore tenyere nyirkos volt, és törékenynek tűnt. Nem, a törékeny, talán mégsem jó szó rá – inkább kimerült.

- Jól van?

Dumbledore elmosolyodott.

- Jól, köszönöm… csak hosszú nap volt.

- Akkor, ha megkérdezhetem, miért jött hozzám, ahelyett, hogy otthon pihenne? – kérdezte óvatosan tapogatózva.

- Mert a háború, Perselus, nem vár egy vénember butaságai miatt.

- Aligha neveznék bármit is butaságnak, amit ön tesz – válaszolt.

- Persze, hogy nem – mosolygott és leült a székre, amit Perselus gyorsan odakészített. Kevesen voltak, akik beléphettek a privát lakrészébe – ami azt illeti, a kollégái néha fogadásokat kötöttek, hogy mit rejteget ott – de Dumbledore mindig szívesen látott vendég volt.

- Remus persze, tudja, hogy itt van, ugye? – kérdezte, de válaszul csak egy enyhén szemrehányó pillantást kapott. – Elnézést – mondta gyorsan.

- Semmi szükség rá – biztosította megenyhülve az idős varázsló. – Mint mondtam hosszú volt ez a nap.

_Fura, hogy már másodszor mondja ezt! Nem emlékszem, hogy valaha beismerte volna, hogy fáradt. _De inkább nem mondott semmit. Dumbledore a titkok embere volt, és Perselus kifejezetten hálás volt, hogy legalább részben beavatottnak tudhatta magát.

- Milyen volt a tegnapi találkozó? – kérdezte Dumbledore aztán, rátérve a lényegre. – Remus mondta, hogy gyűlésre hívtak…

- Elég… érdekes volt – hátradőlt a széken, és lassan végiggondolta, mi is történt. – A Sötét Nagyúr nem volt túl elégedett a dolgok alakulásával, bár én személy szerint, megúsztam a megtorlást, tekintettel az Azkabanban tanusított viselkedésemre.

- Sirius mondta, hogy megmentetted Voldemortot – semmi vádló nem volt a hangjában, Perselus mégis úgy érezte, hogy mentegetőznie kell.

- Nem sok választásom volt, az adott helyzetben.

- Természetesen – intette le gyorsan Dumbledore. – Megértem az okaidat, és biztosíthatlak, Sirius is – lassan elmosolyodott, és a szeme szinte veszélyesen villant. – A tény, hogy Voldemort tartozik neked, egyszer még jól jöhet.

- Piton elámult: aztán nagyot nyelt, és csak utána volt képes viszonylag normális választ kinyögni.

- Nem nagyon hiszem, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr lekötelezettnek érezné magát az egyik haláfalójával szemben.

Eddig még csak fel sem merült benne ilyen gondolat, és ez a lehetőség meglehetősen _ijesztőnek_ hangzott. Azt nem lehet mondani, hogy gondolkodás nélkül cselekedett, de a következményeket biztos, hogy nem mérlegelte – annyit látott, hogy az aurorok visszavonulnak, és feltételezte, elég eszük van, hogy ne próbálják magukkal vinni Voldemortot. Igaz, hogy eszméletlen volt, de a minisztérium nem lett volna képes komoly előkészületek nélkül hosszabb ideig őrizetben tartani, egy ekkora hatlamú varázslót. Jó halálfalóként, Perselus mindenesetre kivette a kezükből a döntési lehetőséget – ez sokkal kevesebb bonyodalmat okozhatott, mint a másik változat.

- Ebben nem lennék olyan biztos, Perselus. Még Voldemort nagyúr sem hagyhatja figyelmen kívül az egyik legősibb mágikus kapcsolatot. Akármennyire is akarná…

- Tud valamit, amit én nem? – suttogta Piton, és a hideg végigfutott a hátán.

- Nem, dehogy – Dumbledore megrázta a fejét, és hirtelen nagyon távolinak tűnt. Egész halkan beszélt, és Pitonnak közelebb is kellett hajolni, hogy értse, mit mond. – Egyáltalán semmit… legalábbis semmi konkrétat. Minden homályos. De nagy erők működnek itt, barátom… és ezek közül nem mindegyik sötét…

Mintha egy másik ember beszélt volna: egyáltalán nem volt fáradt vagy megviselt, semmi törékenység. Rejtély volt benne és erő és megértés, amit Perselus felismert, de nem tudott beazonosítani. Aztán Dumbledore tekintete a távolba révedt. Soha nem látott még ilyet… vagyis… ez a távolba veszettség… egy embert látott még ilyennek mostanában: Remust.

_Mi lehet ez? _De nem kérdezett semmit. Csak csöndben ült, azt sem tudta meddig, amíg az öreg varázsló tekintete újra rá nem fókuszált. Perselus úgy tett, minta észre sem vette volna, hogy több perc telt el néma csendben, de Dumbledore-ban a változás megint nyilvánvaló volt: nyugodt és összeszedett hangon szólalt meg.

- Ezek szerint egyáltalán nem gyanakszik rád?

- Nem. Nem hiszem – egy kicsit tétovázott. – De ugye nem gondolja komolyan, hogy…?

- De igen.

- Ó – rá egyáltalán nem jellemző módon semmilyen odaillő megjegyzés nem jutott az eszébe. Általában titkolta a döbbenetét és a sebezhetőségét, néhány gúnyos megjegyzés mögé bújva, de nem Dumbledore-ral szemben. És főleg most nem.

- Akárhogy is – folytatta a mestere, - idővel minden kiderül.

Perselus erre kicsit bosszúsan felhorkantott.

- Tudom, hogy ez üres klisének hangzik, de most csak várhatunk, hacsak te nem tudsz valami mást javasolni…

- Nem igazán. Azt már tudja, hogy az Azkaban gyakorlatilag romokban áll és a Sötét Nagyúr eszméletlenül dühös. De akármennyire vágyik is a bosszúra, ki fogja várni a megfelelő időt.

- Pont ezt vártam – állapította meg derűsen.

- Tudja, néha megrémít…

- És miért? – Dumbledore ezen váratlanul elnevetett magát.

- Túl sokat tud – titokban abban reménykedett, hogy ez a megjegyzés, majd néhány válasszal gazdagítja, de csak újabb nevetést kapott.

- Vagy túl keveset, fiam. A kettő néha ugyanaz…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Molly és Arthur egyszerre ébredtek fel az üvöltésre. Riadtan ugrottak ki az ágyból, és amikor rájöttek, honnan jön a hang, a legidősebb fiuk szobája felé iramodtak. Molly hálát adott, hogy az összes gyerekük – Ginny kivételével – a Roxfortban van. Legalább nekik nem eshet semmi bajuk!

Arthur néhány másodperccel előbb ért az ajtóhoz, de nem tudta kinyitni. Hangosan eláromkodta magát.

- Arthur! – csak megszokásból szólt rá.

- Ne most Molly! – mindketten pattanásig feszültek voltak, és Arthur hangja éles volt. Előhúzta a pálcáját. – Alohomora!

Gondolkodás nélkül egyszerre lökték meg az ajtót, mire a kiabálás nyomban abbamaradt, és a következő pillanatban egy vörös sugárnyaláb pont a mellkasa közepén találta Arthurt és hátrataszította.

- Arthur! – Molly ijedten hátraugrott, el az ajtóból, és eszméletlenül fekvő férjére bámult neki eszébe sem jutott, hogy felkapja a pálcáját az éjjeli szekrényről, és most védtelenül pislantott be a nyitott ajtón, előre rettegve attól, mit lát majd.

Csak Bill állt odabenn, az ágya mellett, a pálcája még mindig magasra emelve. A haja reménytelenül szanaszét állt, és nyilvánvaló volt, hogy csak most ébredt. De az arca beesett volt, és sápadtabb, mint amilyennek Molly valaha is látta. Egy pillanatra belenézett a szemébe, és mintha egy halott arcába nézett volna, aztán Bill pislogott és leeresztette a pálcáját.

- Bocs, anya – szólalt meg alig hallható, rekedt hangon. – Azt hiszem elfelejtettem a hangtompító bűbájt…

Te… a mit? – alig bírta rávenni magát, hogy összerakja, amit hallott. Oda akart lépni hozzá, mert látta, hogy a fia remeg, és az arcát izzadság borítja, de Bill megelőzte és kilépett mellette az ajtón.

- Apa az? – kérdezte. – Nem akartam… Ó, a francba!

- Bill! – nem jutott eszébe semmi, amit mondhatna.

Meg akarta fogni a kezét, de Bill az apjához sietett.

- Mindjárt felébresztem!

- Minden rendben, kicsim. Nem kell, majd…

- Nem vagyok rokkant, anya! – csattant fel Bill, és megint ránézett, azokkal az üres szemekkel. – És nem voltam el olyan sokáig. Képes vagyok egy ilyen egyszerű varázslatra!

- Nem is azt akartam mondani, hogy nem – keresgélte a helyes szavakat. – Csak azt próbáltam…

- Stimula.

Arthur szemei azonnal felpattantak.

- Ki…? Mi…? – vakon a pálcája után kapott, ami néhány méterre hevert tőle, de nem érte el.

- Minden rendben, apa – nyugtatta Bill. – Sajnálom, nem akartalak elkábítani. Csak elfelejtettem a hangtompító bűbájt.

- Hangtompító bűbájt? – Arthur hirtelen rettenetesen aggodalmasnak tűnt. – Bill, te…

- Jól vagyok! – szakította félbe Bill a mondatot, és felegyenesedett az apja mellől. Arthur is rögtön felállt és egy sokatmondó pillantást vetett a feleségére. Ilyen hosszú házasság után szavak nélkül tudtak olvasni egymásból, és most egyértelműen, mindketten ugyanazt gondolták.

- Nem akarsz beszélni róla, drágám? – kérdezte halkan Molly, és gyengéden megérintette a fia vállát. – Talán segítene…

- Nem – Bill azonnal elhúzódott, és határozottan megrázta a fejét. A bizonytalanság, ami sugárzott belőle, megdöbbentette Mollyt: soha nem látta még ilyen elveszettnek és zavartnak a fiát. A hangja viszont túl nyugodt volt, és egyáltalán nem illett a szemében ülő fájdalomhoz. – Csak alvásra van szükségem.

- Biztos vagy benne? – kérdezte Arthur halkan.

- Igen – válaszolt azonnal. – Tudom, hogy segíteni akartok… csak ne most. Még ne…

Molly újabb kétségbeesett pillantást váltott a férjével: minden porcikája azért üvöltött, hogy érintse meg a fiát, hogy ölelje meg és vigasztalja, de látta, hogy húzódott el az előbb. Bill felnőtt ember volt, és meg kell bízniuk az ítéletében, akkor is ha fájdalmas:

- Rendben.

Ott álltak, és megvárták, amíg Bill eltűnt a szobájában, becsukta az ajtót, és hallották, ahogy halkan elmondja a varázsigét, hogy megvédje _őket _a rémálmaitól. Molly elképzelni sem tudta, milyen pokollal kellett szembenéznie az Azkabanban, és vissza kellett nyelnie a könnyeit. Egyetlen szó nélkül, Arthur megfogta a kezét és megszorította, és mindketten tudták, hogy a másik is ugyanolyan borzalmasan érzi magát. Olyan szörnyű volt: a szülők feladata, hogy megvédjék a gyerekeiket a borzalmaktól, és nem fordítva.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	40. A kezdet vége

**Harminckilencedik fejezet: A kezdet vége**

A következő néhány hétben a varázsvilágban, és így a Roxfortban is mámoros hangulat uralkodott. Nemcsak súlyos csapást mértek Tudodki legfontosabb erődjére, hanem a háború megítélése is megváltozott. A roxforti kastélyt is az optimizmus lengte be, és Harry olyan diákokat hallott a háborúról beszélni, akiket korábban soha, és sokan kijelentették, hogy közel lehet a győzelem. Bár ő maga úgy gondolta, ez talán kicsit elhamarkodott jóslat, jó volt látni, hogy az emberek újra képesek hinni.

A pletykák szerint, Voldemort még mindig a sebeit nyalogatta. Az aurorok láthatóan nagy kárt okoztak az azkabani erőd épületében a mentési akció alatt: a tető beszakadt és a falak egy része beomlott – ez pedig végletesen felhergelte a Sötét Nagyurat. Arról beszéltek, hogy a börtönt teljesen újjáépítik, erősebbre és még biztonságosabbra, mint volt – de akkor is: a Minisztérium eztúttal győzött. Kevesen tudták, hogy a Főnix Rendnek milyen hatalmas szerepe volt ebben a győzelemben, és a szülei elejtett megjegyzéseiből Harry arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy a Rend szeretné is, hogy egy így maradjon.

Aztán a vizsgákra való felkészülés annyira lefoglalta a diákokat, hogy a találgatások és pletykák lassan abbamaradtak. Még Malfoy is kevesebb gúnyos megjegyzést tett, mint általában. Bár persze lehet, hogy ez azért volt, mert az azkabani akció egy kissé megtépázta az önbecsülését. Ezekben a hetekben Voldemort is szokatlanul csendes volt, és a varázsvilág békében élhetett. Harry élete egyik legcsendesebb nyarára számított.

Egészen addig, amíg eljött a búcsúvacsora ideje, és Lupin professzor a beszéde közepén összeesett.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily felnézett a nagy halom papírból, amikor Dumbledore váratlanul kisétált az irodájából. Ráncos arca teljesen kifejezéstelen volt, de ő látta a mély árkokat a szeme körül, és ez aggodalommal töltötte el. Lily felemelkedett, és meg akarta kérdezni, mi a baj, de az újonnan érkezők félbeszakították.

- Albus! Peter és én… - James volt az, de a miniszter odalépett, megfogta a vállát, és ezzel beléfojtotta a szót.

- El kell mennetek – mondta Dumbledore határozottan. – Most. Mindkettőtöknek.

- Tessék? – kérdezte Peter, aki fél lépéssel James mögött lépett be, és úgy nézett Dumbledore-ra, mintha azt latolgatta volna, vajon nem ment-e el az öreg varázsló esze. Pillanatnyilag Lily is csodálkozva nézett rá.

- Csak menjetek! Le az auror-osztályra, aztán ki a minisztériumból! Siessetek!

Egy rövid pillanatra, Lily a férje szemébe nézett. Ritkán látta ilyen rémültnek, de a szemei most ijedtnek és döbbentnek tűntek, és ő maga is érezte, hogy a szíve gyorsabban kezd verni, ahogy Dumbledore kérlelhetetlen szavait hallgatta. Valami feszültség volt a levegőben. James gyorsan döntött, megragadta a barátja karját, és maga után húzta.

- Gyerünk, Peter!

Lily valami furcsa erőt érzett a levegőben, és amikor körülnézett rájött, hogy ennek a forrása, ott áll közvetlenül mögötte – Dumbledore. Valahogy hidegséget sugallt, és veszélyt, soha nem látta még ilyennek, és a látvány hatására, mintha egy adrenalin bomba robbant volna fel a szervezetében. Dumbledore kezében ott volt a pálcája, ami nagyon ritka jelenség volt. Valami baj közelgett, ezt most már biztosan tudta. Valami mindjárt történni fog.

A miniszter most felé fordult, és az erő csak úgy sugárzott belőle.

- Menj Belláért! Mondd neki, hogy evakuálni kell az épületet?

- Hogyan? – a szíve most már a gyomráig zuhant.

- Menj és siess!

További gondolkodás nélkül Lily megfordult és a lift felé sietett, hogy teljesítse az utasítást, de aztán valami az eszébe jutott, és visszanézett.

- Maga mit fog csinálni?

Dumbledore szomorúan nézett rá.

- Csak menj!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Molly és Bill éppen a konyhában voltak, amikor az Őrangyal-térkép hirtelen éles hangon felsivított a másik szobában. Mindketten azonnal felugrottak, bár Bill meglehetősen zavartnak tűnt. Már az utolsó napjai egyikét töltötte itthon: az összes megszöktetett rab szabadságot kapott június végéig, hogy visszaszokjanak egy kicsit a világba. Arthur és Molly nagy örörmére, Bill úgy döntött, hogy az Odúban marad, amíg a gyerekek vissza nem jönnek a Roxfortból. A világ nagyon békésnek tűnt és Molly vidám volt, hogy visszakapta a fiát.

Egészen addig nem volt semmi gond, amíg meg nem hallotta azt a visító hangot. A hatalmas térkép persze folyamatosan aktív volt, de Tudodki szokatlanul halk volt az elmúlt néhány hétben, és Molly egy riasztó bűbájt tett a térképre, hogy jelezze, ha valami történik. A feladata egyszerű volt: értesíteni Lily Pottert, aki bármikor kapcsolatba tudott lépni Dumbledore-ral.

- Mi ez, anya? – kérdezte Bill, miközben ő lekapta a polcról a tekercset.

- Valami a Rendnek – válaszolt röviden, elsietett a fia mellett, és kiterítette a konyhaasztalon a térképen.

- Te benne vagy a Rendben?

- Igen, de most nincs időnk erre – oda se figyelt arra, mit mond, vagy a fia meglepett hangjára. – Fogd le a végét.

Bill azonnal engedelmeskedett, Molly pedig egy vastag könyvet tett a pergamenre, hogy kisimulva maradjon. Elnémította a jelzést, aztán keresni kezdte a támadási pontot. Sajnos ez nem igényelt túl nagy erőfeszítést. Egy jó nagy terület fénylett vörösen, és Molly arra irányította a pálcáját.

- Jaj, ne…

Bill közben átlépett az ő oldalára, és most a válla fölött kémlelte a térképet és a kijelölt helyszínt, ami alatt ott állt a felirat: Mágiaügyi Minisztérium. Kis alakok rohangáztak fel-alá a képen, de egy nagyobb tömeg épp most lépett be az előcsarnokba. Az Őrangyal azonnal baljós zöld fénnyel jelölte meg őket és Molly összerándult. Vagy harminc pontot számolt ebben a csoportban, és tudta, hogy még többen is lehetnek. Több tucat boszorkány és varázsló kezdett menekülni ez elől a csapat elől a kandallók felé, vagy egyszerűen a minisztérium távolabbi részeibe. Az egyik alsóbb szinten egy másik, kisebb csoportot jelölt a térkép, itt egy nevet is el tudott olvasni: Arabella Figg. Amint figyelte ezt a csoportot, egyre több pont csatlakozott hozzá, köztük „Lily Potter".

A Minisztérium egyre fényesebb pirossal világított a térképen és a zölddel jelölt csoportból kivált egy alak, mintha ő vezette volna többieket.

- Bill – kérdezte halkan Molly a fiától, - ki az a Tom Denem?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Az auror főhadiszállás fekete-mágia detektorai egyik pillanatról a másikra megőrültek. Sirius azonnal felpattant és körülnézett – épp Kingsley Shacklebolt asztalára támaszkodott és a kviddicsről beszélgettek, de gyorsan kiment a fejükből, amikor a káosz kezdetét vette. Sirius a detektorokat felügyelő boszorkányhoz fordult.

- Honnan jön?

- Mindenhonnan! – a nő olyan sápadt volt, mint a fal.

- Hogy? – hirtelen a szoba, mintha kihűlt volna. – Az előcsarnok felől?

- Nem, szó szerint mindenhonnan – a riasztó még nagyobb intenzitásra kapcsolt. – Az előcsarnokból… és a föld alól!

Csak egy lehetséges következtetés volt. Még mondani akart valamit… amikor a föld dübörögni kezdett alattuk. A riasztás átváltott a sztenderd szövegre:

„**A minisztérium területén tartózkodó minden boszorkány és varázsló haladéktalanul hagyja el az épületet. Vészhelyzet alakult ki. Kérjük mindenki induljon a legközelebbi kijárat, kandalló vagy hoppanáló pont felé. Mindenkit értesítünk, ha újra biztonságos visszatérni az épületbe…"**

A padló folyamatosan mozgott alattuk, de csak finoman – a felsőbb szinteken valószínűleg észre sem lehetett venni. A Varázsbűnüldözési Főosztály és vele együtt az auror főhadiszállás azonban, majdnem az épület legalján volt. Ha feljebb lehetett is érezni a rengést, a nagy zavarban valószínűleg senki nem figyelt oda rá. Pedig ez nem lehetett természeti jelenség: a minisztérium épületét erős varázslatok védték, és természeti erő nem rengethette meg.

Sirius gyorsan felülbírálta a korábbi terveit.

- Kifelé mindenki! – kiáltotta és a pálcáját a hoppanáló pontot védő fal felé irányította. Nem tervezték, hogy valaha eltüntetik ezt a falat, de most abszolút vészhelyzet volt, úgyhogy Sirius egy másodperc alatt semmivé foszlatta. – Mindenki a hoppanáló ponthoz! Valami…

A morajlás még hangosabb lett, és az egész padló vibrált vagy két teljes másodpercig. Az aurorok természetüknél fogva paranoiásak voltak, és mindenre volt egy vészterv. Csak remélhette, hogy elég lesz az idő, hogy a jelenlegit kivitelezzék. A női hang közben folyamatosan figyelmeztette a dolgozókat a kiürítésre.

- Menjetek!

Magára irányította a pálcáját… a padló még egy utolsót remegett alatta, aztán felrobbant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Bella, Dumbledore azt akarja, hogy evakuáljuk az épületet most rögtön! – kiabálta Lily, miközben keresztül verekedte magát az egyre növekvő tömegen, ami a liftek végállomásaként szolgáló kis váróban gyűlt össze. Arabella nem is válaszolt, hanem dühösen a főkapu felé nyomakodó tömegre kiabált:

- Ne arra, bolondok! Ha a minisztérium támadás alatt áll, ott biztos az ellenség karjaiba futnak!

„**A minisztérium területén tartózkodó minden boszorkány és varázsló haladéktalanul hagyja el az épületet. Vészhelyzet alakult ki. Kérjük mindenki induljon a legközelebbi kijárat, kandalló vagy hoppanáló pont felé. Mindenkit értesítünk, ha újra biztonságos visszatérni az épületbe…"**

- Aminisztérium nem állhat támadás alatt! – nézett rá kétségbeesetten, egy meglehetősen zilált külsejű varázsló. – Senki nem merné…

- Fogja be! – dörrent rá Figg. – Hátrafelé, mindenki!

Egy pálcamozdulattal kettéválasztotta a hall hátsó márvány-falát, és így láthatóvá vált egy piszkos sikátor. Lily megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. A terep tiszta volt, vagyis a minisztériumi alkalmazottak kijuthattak, és dehoppanálhattak.

A padló megrázkódott a talpuk alatt.

Lily Bella felé fordult, miközben többen sikoltottak. Valami nagy baj volt, de nem volt idejük kitalálni pontosan mi történik.

- Dumbledore az előcsarnokba megy – magyarázta. – Nem tudom, mit akar…

- Nem nyilvánvaló? – vágott közbe a helyettes miniszter.

- De nem…

- Dumbledore késlelteti – az arca halottsápadt volt. – Időt nyer nekünk.

Lily szíve olyan gyorsan vert, hogy tényleg azt hitte, mindjárt kiugrik a helyéről. Persze az agya tudta, mi történik, de a szíve valahogy még mindig tagadta. _Ez nem lehet igaz!_ gondolta kétségbeesetten. _Amikor olyan közel voltunk! _De hallotta az aranyszín kapu túloldaláról az átkokat és egy idő után azok át is törtek a kapun, és fények villództak az előcsarnokban. Az emberek közben folyamatosan menekültek tovább az egyre táguló kijáraton át. Aztán a kapu kettéroppant, és Lily hátán végigfutott a hideg.

_Voldemort._

Bellára nézett, és tudta, hogy az idős nő ugyanarra gondol, mint ő. Nem fogják egyedül hagyni Dumbledore-t. Nem tehetik. Amikor a többiek biztonságban kijutottak, legalább ők ketten csatlakozni fognak hozzá. A túloldalról jövő hangok nagyon sok emberre utaltak. Csak nem gondolja, hogy egyedül szembenézhet Voldemorttal és az összes halálfalójával? De Lily feltételezte, hogy pontosan ezt gondolta.

„**A minisztérium területén tartózkodó minden boszorkány és varázsló haladéktalanul hagyja el az épületet. Vészhelyzet…"**

A padló megemelkedett, aztán robbanás rázta meg az épületet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James és Peter egy ismeretlen, barna hajú boszorkánnyal osztották meg a liftet, aki idegesen rágcsálni kezdte a körmét, mihelyt a vészriadó megszólalt. A harmadikon a lift egy rövid időre megállt, az ajtó kinyílt, de a megszokottól eltérően nem mondták be, hogy melyik minisztériumi osztályok találhatók a szinten. Amikor az ajtó becsukódott, a boszorkány megragadta James karját.

- Ki kell jutnunk! – kiabált a fülébe. – Felfelé kell mennünk, hogy kijussunk…

- Nem lehet – próbált türelmesen magyarázni. – Nézze, még egy szint, aztán felmehet, de nekem le kell jutnom az auror főhadiszállásra, mielőtt…

- De nincs rá időnk! – pont a fülébe kiabált, amitől James összerándult, és kiszabadította a karját a szorításból.

- Elengedne, kérem?

- James, érezted ezt? – szólt közbe Peter hirtelen.

- Mit? – a barátja felé fordult, és nem törődött a nővel, aki újra megragadta a karját. A nő most más szemekkel nézett rá.

- James? – szólt közbe. – James Potter? Nagyon sajnálom, nem akartam…

A padló megremegett alattuk, és a lift falai, mintha vibráltak volna.

- Már megint! – mondta Peter.

- Valami nagy baj van – James a külső zajokra próbált figyelni, de nem sokat hallott.

- Gondolod… - kezdte Peter, de aztán félbeszakította a saját mondatát. – Az nem lehetséges.

A remegés minden másodperccel egyre erősebb lett – vagy csak azért volt, mert egyre lejjebb jutottak? Még a boszorkány is csendben maradt, és elkerekedett szemekkel meredt a két férfira.

Hirtelen a lift megállt.

Erős rázkódás, aztán egy hatalmas robbanás.

A hatalmas erő megemelte a liftet, és kiszakította a sínből. A boszorkány sikított, a két férfi pedig próbált valami kapaszkodót találni, hogy talpon maradjanak. A lift felfelé ugrott, majd visszaesett, és egy pillanatra megállt, ugyanott, ahol eredetileg is jártak, valahol a harmadik és a második szint között. Aztán zuhanni kezdett lefelé.

És csak zuhant. És zuhant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily feltápászkodott, köhögve és hunyorogva sok portól. A jobb oldala fájt, de nem törődött vele. A fájdalom és a félelem kiáltásai hallatszottak mindenfelől, törmelék és füst borította a termet, és az emberek összevissza botladoztak. Sokan átkokat lőttek a láthatatlan ellenség felé. Megpillantott egy vakon botorkáló nőt, akinek könyöktől hiányzott a karja, egy másik férfi a vérző fejét szorongatta és látta, hogy mindenfelé sebesültek hevernek. Lily gondolkodás nélkül mozdult, aztán észrevette, hogy nincs meg a pálcája, és vadul kotorni kezdett a padlón. Alig néhány másodperc alatt megtalálta, és csodálatos módon teljesen sértetlen volt.

Nem messze tőle, Arabella Figg is épp most emelkedett fel a földről. Az arcát kosz és vér borította, de a szemei vadul és elszántan csillogtak, és ez olyan külsőt kölcsönzött neki, mintha valami ősi démon kelt volna ki a romokból. A bal oldalán hatalmas véres folt éktelenkedett, de Bella fel sem vette.

Amikor a plafon rogyadozni kezdett mindketten arra fordították a pálcájukat, és közös erővel megakadályozták, hogy még több törmelék zuhanjon a megzavart sokaságra.

- Mire várnak? – dörrent rájuk aztán Bella. – Ki innen!

A mögöttük hallatszó durranás, csak nyomatékot adott a szavainak, és Lily látta, hogy az aranyozott falak leomlanak. A halálfalók beözönlöttek az előcsarnokba, a tömeg pedig kiabálva menekült a kijárat felé. A pánik hatalmas tumultust eredményezett, és szinte letaposták az elől haladókat. Kevesen maradtak csak hátra, hogy szembenézzenek az ellenséggel.

Zöld fény csapott le Lily és Bella között. Lily balra vetette magát, és rögtön szórni kezdte az átkokat. Az egyik hátramaradt boszorkány a földre rogyott, de Bella leszedte azt a halálfalót, aki végzett a nővel. Lily hirtelen megpillantotta Dumbledore-t, aki gyors és döbbenetes párbajt vívott, magával Voldemort nagyúrral. Ugyanakkor viszont a miniszternek hárítania kellett a halálfalók támadásait is, és Lily tudta, hogy nem sokáig tarthat ki egyedül. De az ellenség fala elválasztotta őt a legendás varázslótól, nem tehetett semmit. A háta mögött a minisztérium alkalmazottai még mindig vadul menekültek, a jobbján pedig Bella harcolt elszántan, hogy megvédje őket.

Az egyik varázsló, aki csatlakozott hozzájuk a harcban, elesett, és így már mindegyikükre vagy négy halálfaló jutott. Lily elhárított egy robbantó átkot, és mindjárt elküldött egy bénító bűbájt, az ellenfele össze is esett – de túl sokan voltak, és túl gyorsan mozogtak. Bellával együtt, Lily is úgy helyezkedett el, hogy elzárja az utat a menekülők és a halálfalók között. Átkok és por homályosították el a levegőt, ami nehézzé tette, hogy egyáltalán lássanak valamit – de azt nem lehetett nem észrevenni, amikor Voldemort hatalmas robajjal nekicsapódott a Mágikus Testvériség Kútjának.

Ez volt az esélyük.

- Albus! – kiabált Lily. Ha vissza tudna jönni, és csatlakozni hozzájuk, akkor mind túlélhetik. Voldemort hosszú másodpercekig mozdulatlanul feküdt, és Dumbledore lassan hátranézett rá, a halálfalók gyűrűjén keresztül.

Egymás szemébe néztek, és Dumbledore lassan megrázta a fejét. Visszavetette magát a harcba, és a pálcája egy intésére három halálfaló zuhant a földre, mintha egy mugli vonat gázolt volna át rajtuk.

Bellát eltalálta egy átok, és majdnem összeesett, de a következő pillanatba a támadó holtan rogyott a földre. Egy kicsit odébb az egyik halálfaló a plafonra lőtt egy átkot, amitől a kövek újra záporozni kezdtek, és Lily alig tudott időben kitérni egy nagyobb darab elől. Gyorsan hátrapillantott, és látta, hogy a menekülőknek már a háromnegyede kijutott, de a maradék egyre jobban pánikolt, és ez a halálfalóknak kedvezett. Az előcsarnokban pedig, Voldemort újra talpon volt, és még hevesebben szórta az átkokat Dumbledore-ra.

Az egyik talált, és köteleket font a mágiaügyi miniszter köré, és Lily még ilyen távolságból is érezte az égő hús szagát. De Dumbledore gyorsan megszabadult, és mintha repült volna, magasra felemelkedett a levegőbe. Alig száz méterre tőlük landolt, az egykori arany kapu helyén. Előrelökte a pálcáját, mint egy kardot, és Voldemort megint hátrazuhant.

A háta mögül jövő sikolyokra Lily hátrapillantott, de egy vakító bűbáj pont eltalálta, úgyhogy csak az ellenátok után látta meg mi is történik. Öt vagy hat fekete taláros figura nyomakodott keresztül a tömegen, befelé az épületbe, de mielőtt rájuk küldött volna valami átkot, diadalmasan felkiáltott. Aurorok voltak: azonnal felismerte Hestia Jones hangját, aki kilőtt egy halálfalót, aki Dumbledore-t célozta meg hátulról. Az aurorok gyorsan odaértek melléjük, és akármilyen kevesen voltak is, erős vonalat alkottak az ellenséggel szemben.

A káosz uralkodott. Hirtelen, egy amúgy sebesült halálfaló, hátba támadta Dumbledore-t, és az idős varázsló majdnem elesett. Voldemort kihasználta a helyzetet, és egy gyors átokkal, tűzfátyolba borította a minisztert, ő azonban gyorsan odébb-hoppanált, és kikerült a tűzből. Lily egy pajzsot küldött Hestia és egy Imperius átok közé, amit az auror azzal viszonzott, hogy elhárított egy gátló átkot, ami Lily felé közeledett. De nem volt idő köszönetet mondani, csak harcoltak tovább.

A hátuk mögött megszűnt a zaj, ami azt mutatta, hogy mindenki kijutott, de szemből egyre több halálfaló nyomult be az előcsarnokba.

- Vissza! – kiabált Figg, és az aurorok kezdtek hátrálni. Dumbledore azonban továbbra is maradt, és tovább küzdött.

- Albus! – kiáltott neki megint Lily. – Jöjjön!

Dumbledore elhoppanált a halálos átok elől, a sötétkék talárja vadul hullámzot körülötte, amikor a romhalmazon landolt, ami korábban a szökőkút volt. Mély hangja visszhangzott a csarnokban:

- Itt az idő, Tom!

- Akkor fejezzük be! – kiáltott vissza Voldemort, és egy tűzokádó kígyót kreált, amit Dumbledore könnyedén félrelökött. Több halálfaló is átkot próbált szórni a miniszterre, de ő kitért, leugrott a romokról, és megint a Sötét Nagyúr és a visszavonulók közé került.

- Vidd ki innen őket, Bella! – kiáltott hátra.

Arabella válaszra nyitotta a száját, amikor egy zöld fénycsóva villant, és pont a mellkasa közepén találta el. A miniszter-helyettes mintha lassított felvételben zuhant volna a földre, Hestia Jones lába elé, és Lily látta, hogy az auror elsápad. Két auror is eltalálta Bella gyilkosát, és a halálfaló gyakorlatilag felrobbant, csontot és vért fröcskölve a falra. Nem volt idő gyászolni, a támadások intenzitása megkétszereződött, rákényszerítve Lily és többieket, hogy egyre közelebb húzódjanak egymáshoz, védelemért. Lépésről lépésre tolták közelebb magukat a kijárathoz – és Lily csak most jött rá, egyre távolabb kerültek Dumbledore-tól.

Lily gyors egymásutánban végzett két halálfalóval, aztán még egy lépést hátrálnia kellett, hogy elkerüljön egy szétbontó átkot. A semmiből azonban egy erőelszívó átok csapott le rá és hirtelen teljesen kimerült, még lélegeznie is nehéz volt. Botladozott, mint egy részeg, de nem adta fel. Nem tehette.

Aztán egy auror összeesett, betömhetetlen lukat hagyva a védelmükben. Az egyik társa megpróbálta elrángatni a veszélyes övezetből, de csak azt érte el, hogy egy jól irányzott halálos átok telibe kapta, és ő is a földre zuhant. Már csak öten maradtak, vagy harminc halálfalóval szemben, és Hestia Jones újra kiadta a visszavonulási parancsot.

- Nem hagyhatjuk itt! – kiabált Lily hangosan.

- Ha nem tesszük, mind meghalunk! – üvöltött vissza az auror.

Lily megfordult, hogy még egyszer hívja Dumbledore-t, és döbbenten pontosan a mentora szemébe nézett. Halkan szólalt meg, Lily mégis hallotta.

- Menj, Lily!

Aztán megingott, és majdnem elesett. Előnyt kovácsolva abból, hogy egy pillanatra nem figyelt, egy halálfaló megint eltalálta védtelen hátát. Ezen felbátorodva többen is ellene fordultak, és Lily látta, hogy Voldemort is újult erővel támad. Egyszerre fél tucat átok sújtott le rá, és még Dumbledore sem lehetett képes ennyit kivédeni… Ezüst fény csapott fel a pálcájából és a támadó halálfalók mind elvágódtak. Voldemort azonban hangosan nevetett…

Zöld fény villant, és Albus Dumbledore a földre rogyott.

VÉGE AZ ELSŐ RÉSZNEK

AN: Remélem élveztétek! Nemsokára jön a következő rész. Néhagondoljatok Robinra (aki esetleg még nem tudná, ő a történet eredeti írója!), aki most éppen a Perzsa-öböl felé hajózik egy hatalmas hadihajó fedélzetén!

Köszönöm, hogy végigolvastátok ezt és remélem a következő részre is velem tartotok. Viszlát nemsokára!


End file.
